Return To Carbon Creek
by Firewolfe
Summary: Mestral and Maggies Story AU. Why did Mestral really choose to stay on Earth and what changed because of it. How does it Affect the future of Vulcan and Earth. Why was T'Pol so pleased?
1. Chapter 1

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part One (Bonding) NC-17**

Mestral walked along the mountain trail. He shivered with the cold but kept moving. Soon he would be at the temple. He had visited here a year ago and found the monks to be good honest men. In his Four years on Earth, he had seen the best and worst of humanity and he was still fascinated by them. He shivered and kept moving. Soon it would all be over and the monks would burry his body and no one would know that a visitor from an otherworld came to visit. He would leave his journals and observations to be picked up by the next science team. He had to leave Carbon Creek before the need to bond with Maggie became overwhelming. He knew he wanted her for his bond-mate but he would not subject her to Vulcan passion. He shuttered as he recalled his first Ponn Farr .His bond-mate was T' Jin and they had been friends. Yet, when the fires came, he had been brutal and he had hurt her. He still could see the look of betrayal on her face. Soon after, she had joined the Adapts and Gol. Their bond had been broken and he had time to find an other. For a while he had considered T' Mir but he had not said anything because in the end he could not bear to have an other friend look at him as if he was a monster. He stumbled against the door. A young Adept came running out. He called for assistance and Mestral was carried in unconscious.

Maggie Cochrane put her foot to the floor. She had no idea why she was in such a hurry to get out of town. Ever since Zephraim had graduated college, she had been edgy. Maybe it was the fact that she had seen him again, Mestral, the first man she had feelings for in years.

She still recalled how he and T' Mir had wondered into town one day lost and confused. She could see them so clearly in her mind's eye. There was trepidation and curiosity in their faces as they sought out assistance. A pride and almost noble bearing in both of them that screamed privilege and power. Yet, Mestral had gambled to buy groceries and they had taken simple jobs to pay their way. Maggie had known that T'Mir did not approve of her being friends with Mestral.

At first, she had thought it was because she was divorced or because the woman had designs on him for herself. However, as time went on, she realized it was not that but rather that for some reason T'Mir had actually been trying to protect her from something.

She had actually grown to like T' Mir despite her almost coldly logical approach. She had been delighted to watch Zephraim sit down and study with her.

T'Mir had spent her few free hours helping her son study physics and mathematics. She had encouraged him to dream of new ideas and supported him in his theories. Actually all three of them had done this. The other companion the one they nicknamed Curly had helped her son build a glider for his science project. Mestral had helped him create the design and T'Mir had worked out the math and physics to help him explain why his modifications would fly better then standard gliders. She smiled as she remembered the shock on the teachers / judges faces at the county science fair when a poor boy from Carbon Creek out shined the best and brightest from the private academies in the city. He had won first place and an additional 250-dollar scholarship.

She then remembered that they had left one day as quickly as they had come. She also remembered the jar full of money she had found. It had paid for the first year of school and Zephraim had gotten a full academic scholarship the next year. She had to stop and get out a moment. She shivered and took a drink from her thermos. She shivered and climbed back in the car. Then every month an envelope would appear with money in it. It was usually 50 to 100 dollars with a typed note addressed to her telling her to use the funds for her son's education. At first, she had thought perhaps the money was coming from her Ex-husband but the sheriff had looked into that for her and she found out Hank was in Prison and had been for the last 15 years. There was no way he had been sending funds her way.

Then there was the day of her accident. She been driving home from Carson City when a delivery trucks breaks went out .It has forced her off the road and she had slammed into a tree. Mestral and several others had been on the bus coming home from the mines when the crash had occurred. She had been rushed to the hospital unconscious and near death. She did not remember any of this but Joe and Pete had told her how distraught Mestral was. He had paced and looked devastated when the doctors had come out and said there was nothing they cold do. They had said that they should call Zephraim home to say good-bye because she would not live the night. Mestral had left then and returned latter cleaned up and he waited. Joe and Pete and their wives had also come back to wait because they were her friends and had not wanted her to die alone. Pete and Patty had left to pick up her son from the bus. Mestral had sent the others to get dinner preferring to wait at the hospital. Here she had vague distant memories of Mestral coming to her room and taking her hand in his. She remembered him running a device over her body and then placing his hands on her temples. She been lost in deep fog unable to find her way back from the abyss. She had been walking toward a light until she heard his voice call her. He called her in a language she did not know at first so she stopped curious. Then understanding flooded her and she saw him holding his hand out desperately to her.

"Attend Margaret. " He had demanded. "Come back to me."

He had never demanded anything of her and was always being kind and gentle taking care of her needs. The fierce desire and longing she saw in his eyes drew her back. Maggie had taken his hand and been pulled back to conciseness by his will alone. She had woken to find him holding her hand and tears running down his face. He never showed emotion so it touched her deeply.

"I thought I had lost you." He said as he knelt at her bedside. "OH Maggie I could not bear that."

He had stayed until the others came back and the doctors called it a miracle. Maggie however knew she been healed by Mestral. When she tried to speak to him about it, he simply said, "Miracles are illogical and I am no god to heal you. Though I wish I could have spared you the pain."

A week after she left the hospital he had said goodbye. "I must leave Maggie. I …I cannot stay here. I will return but for now I have family business to attend to."

She had been crushed but let him go thinking he had not wanted her. She cried for a month. Then the envelops had began to arrive.

She wondered then where the money was coming from until one day an Air Force Officer had arrived to ask many questions about the comet that had crashed several years ago. Instinctively she knew that she could not and should not answer the questions. He had wanted to know if any strangers had been in the area. Pete had laughed and said no. That it was just the same old gang. She had played host at the hotel for a week while the Air Force searched the area. She could see their frustration when they left. Shortly after that she moved into town not wanting to be so easily found.

Now three months latter she was heading after Mestral. She shook knowing he needed her and she had to find him. She had no idea how she knew where he was heading but she knew. She pulled up to the temple and sighed. She climbed out and wrapped her coat around her tightly. She entered the sanctuary and went to the alter lighting a candle and incense.

She knelt at the alter and prayed for a chance to see him again. She loved Mestral and she was terrified she would lose him. Pride meant nothing if he was lost to her. She looked up and saw a priest.

"Why are you here child?" He asked.

She swallowed hard. "A friend of mine, he may have come through here. I…Mestral I fear he may be ill. I thought to pray I feared I would not find him in time."

The priest looked at her. Maggie felt as if he was measuring her very soul.

"Come with me Maggie."

She gasped and stumbled after him wondering how he knew her name. They entered his office. He faced her. "You are right Mestral is very ill. We can do nothing for him."

She blanched and paled. "Oh God No." She almost collapsed from those words "I have to see him."

"I can not allow that. He made me promise to keep you away."

"What! I am his friend. I will not abandon him. Where is he?" She said fiercely. "Take me to him now."

"Do not misunderstand, he wishes to protect you."

"What! I will not leave him alone. We need to get him to a hospital."

The priest took a breath. "A hospital could not help him and would likely do more harm then good." He went to Maggie's side. "He saved your life and you feel you owe him. He said you might think this way. Nevertheless, he wants you to go and be happy. He knows you care but if you go to him you endanger yourself."

"Why? Is he contagious?"

The priest smiled. "Not to us, to you perhaps. "He took her hand and helped her to a chair. He looked away and weighed his options. His promise to Mestral against the anguish and need in this young woman's face. He saw the tell tale signs of fever. Mestral was wrong she was suffering the Ponn Far "Maggie Mestral is …. He is not as we are. He is different. He is sick because of a fever his kind suffers ever seven years."

She looked at him not understanding. "How can this harm me?"

"Mestral is not human Maggie. He is a different species. He must mate or die."

Maggie swallowed hard. Suddenly so much made sense." The comet. No, it was a ship. A space rocket ….a ship of some sort?"

"Yes, Mestral stayed when his fellow officers returned home. He is your friend and does not wish to harm you. He ….He is afraid he would force himself on you. He is not rational Maggie. He is barely able to refrain from harming us when we set food and water in."

"He has to make love or die? Then why did he not come to me? I would never refuse him. I love him." She was anguished.

"He knows this but because he is out of control he fears he would harm you. If you resisted even a little…Maggie he was afraid he would rape you or worse. He cares to deeply to risk that. Soon it will be over and we will burry him with honor. He would want you to leave. He wants to protect you."

"No….No damn it take me to him now."

"He will take you Maggie and we can not interfere or he would kill us and perhaps you. Be certain because once this starts it will last a week or more." The priest knew Mestral would be angry when he came out of the fever and he knew it was the only chance his friend had. He also knew that Maggie needed Mestral as much. She was now fevered her nostrils flared. "Take me to my mate." She demanded in Vulcan.

The priest started but nodded because it was clear Maggie had made her choice.

He started and led her to his rooms. He worried but knew that Maggie would tear the place apart to find him. He opened the cell door and Maggie entered the room. She saw him curled on the ground in agony. She stripped off her clothing and went to his side. Dropping her knees, she touched his fevered flesh. "Mestral beloved I am here."

He rolled over and was staring at her. His eyes fevered and she froze. He was wild and his hair was back off his ears. She saw them for the first time and swallowed hard. "Mestral?"

He began to stalk her and she backed away instinctively afraid even as she looked him over and swallowed hard. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"Maggie?" He whispered. He turned away "Go….Please Go…Safe… You …no safe here."

She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. She suddenly felt his fear, need, and his desire to protect her from this madness. "Mestral help me….I burn." She said in his language not knowing how she knew it. She slipped around him and held him. He shook for a moment and then dragged her to him. She felt herself pushed against the wall and with no warning, he drove into her.

Maggie gasped in shock and relief. She was on fire and only he could ease the burning. Her fingers dug into his neck and back as she cried out for him. Time lost meaning as they battled for release.

An hour latter he held her panting. His eyes seemed clearer as he looked at her.

"Maggie I am sorry." He said shuttering rolling her beneath him once more. "I did not wish this for you."

"Take me now." She demanded meeting him. "Oh God more." She cried. "Mestral I need you."

Mestral felt her climax and followed her over. He was shocked when her lips fond his and she kissed him with passion. More please. He heard her cry in his mind.

_I need you. I love you Mestral _

He surged and kissed her with passion. She was his and he was never letting her go. He looked down on this human and knew he would never leave her again_. Mine _He said as he bit her shoulder marking her as his mate. His hands found her temples and he completed the bond. Maggie gasped as she felt his mind claim hers even as his body took hers. _You are mine. _She heard words in Vulcan but she could only feel, as their minds became one.

Hours latter, she lay in his arms exhausted and sated, as she never had been. She stoked his smooth chest. "I love you. You should not have left me."

"I wanted to keep you safe." He said stroking her hair. "I hurt you."

She smiled and he felt it. "I am sore but Mestral it was worth the bruises. I love you and if you need me that way, I am honored to serve your need. I do not know what makes you different and I do not care you are the man I want and need."

He rolled so he could look into her eyes as she stroked his ears. "Maggie I am not a man. I am not human."

"I figured that part out. But I would say you are hardly a little green man."

He cocked a brow, as she giggled. "I am sorry I could not resist."

"I do not understand? What does size have to do with anything?"

Maggie roared with laughter. 'Trust me Mestral size matters. "She had tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard. "Oh I love you so." She stroked his face wanting a lifetime to learn him.

"Then you will be my wife?"

She froze. She could see he looked vulnerable and afraid she would reject him.

"I would be honored to be your wife." She said, "Is it allowed?"

He looked at her "I am dead to my people Maggie. I can never go home. I chose to stay here on Earth with you. I would spend my life with you."

She swallowed hard" Then I will marry you." She said as he kissed her.

"I am honored Maggie." He felt the fever begin again and he looked at her apologetically. She smiled as she drew him to her.

"Oh God this is to good." She said, "Who would have thought we would have the honeymoon first?"

"What is a honeymoon?" He asked but before she could answer, the fires burned once more.

Then neither spoke as the flames claimed them once more. Maggie's last thought was she would explain latter.

**Part Two (Making it Legal)**

Three days latter, the couple emerged.

Mestral bowed to the chief abbot. "Thank you for your help."

The priest bowed. "I hope you do not mind my interference?"

"No we did not mind it." Maggie said blushing. "You saved our lives."

"I am gratified that you chose to help us. "Mestral said. "I would ask for one more thing."

"I come to serve." The priest said smiling. He had learned that phase and found it fitted many occasions. It would become a standard phrase for his order in the years to come.

Mestral nodded appreciating his formality. "I would ask that you marry us."

"Is this yours wish as well Margaret?"

"Yes Father it is. Mestral is my soul mate. I could not have found him otherwise." Maggie said. "I would be honored to call him my husband."

"Then we will marry you. Come we must secure the proper documents. Brother Jung will fill out the medical papers for you. He is a physician and will certify you are both in good health. Fortunately we have our own clinic here so there will be no questions regarding blood tests. You will however need to obtain the forms."

Maggie blushed. "We can get them in town. Thank you Father Wang."

"We are all God's creatures Margaret. Mestral has been a good friend to our monastery so we are pleased to assist him in his walk."

Maggie nodded "We can head into town now Father. Is there anything you or the temple may need?"

"I shall prepare a list. May Brother Jung travel with you?"

"Yes, of course." Maggie said, "We will be happy to help."

Twenty minutes later Maggie, Mestral and Brother Jung were driving into the local town. They drove in silence and Maggie considered the way here life had changed. Just a week ago, she had been so afraid and alone. Maggie had been content with her life if not happy, however she had been lonely. Now she felt complete in a way she never had been before. She could feel Mestral's love for her and his need. He was in her heart and in her mind and it completed her in a way she could not define. She looked over and watched Mestral watching the scenery with fascination and awe. Her mate was completely fascinated by the snow.

Mestral sensed Maggie's question. "We do not have snow in my homeland."

"Snow looks lovely but it is cold. I just hope we can get to town and back before it snows more." Maggie looked out and the sun was shining warm. She thought today was perfect for shopping and for the wedding.

They drove in to city hall and Maggie parked in the main lot.

Brother Jung looked at the couple. "I shall walk to the grocer and gather our supplies. "

"It does not appear to be busy at this time. Our securing the permit to marry should go smoothly." Mestral said.

"I shall be pleased to attend your joining." Brother Jung said He stepped away and bowed. "I shall leave you for now."

They bowed to the priest and walked inside. Maggie hoped that they would not have a difficulty obtaining the papers. As expected, they were waited on almost immediately.

"Good Morning Folks. I am Jo Anne How may I help you today?" The clerk asked.

Mestral walked up. "We would like the proper documents to get married."

'Well then let's get you folks ready to go. We can do that. Are you folks planning to move to town?"

"No ma'am we are just passing through." Maggie said, "My husband to be has a friend at the temple who will marry us."

The woman's friendly smiled faded. "I see. So you are with those heathens up on the mountain?"

Maggie smile faded. Mestral looked at Jo Anne "The documents Jo Anne? I do not believe our religious views prevent us from bonding?"

"You do not even call it marriage." The woman scowled clearly not approving.

"May we have the papers?" Maggie said, "As Mestral said we are simply passing through."

The clerk frowned and pulled out the papers. "You will need a blood test. Doc Hellmann is on First Street. Let me write down his address and phone number." She seemed to recall she should be doing her job.

"That will not be necessary we just need the papers." Mestral said. "We have arranged for the blood tests to be done."

Joanne gave the couple a dirty look and handed them the forms. "That will be twenty dollars."

Mestral reached into his pocket and removed several bills. He handed them to the clerk. Maggie took the papers.

"Good day to you." Jo Anne said.

"Peace and long life." Mestral responded

Mestral turned and walked out and Maggie followed him. She was not pleased with the rudeness of the clerk.

"Mestral I am sorry." Maggie said embarrassed at the clerk's attitude.

"Why do you apologize it was not you who showed a lack of respect."

"I am still ashamed." She said. Mestral turned and looked into her eyes. "I am not offended as offence is an emotion."

Maggie smiled "I see so you can not feel offence?"

"Maggie I do not feel." Mestral said, "Vulcan's do not display emotions"

She smiled "Of course not. Come let us find Brother Jung."

The couple walked to the local grocery store. As they approached, they saw several men surrounding the monk.

"Hey Jack look at this guy. He is wearing a dress."

"If you will excuse me please." Brother Jung said, "I am meeting some associates."

"Well we do mind Freak. We do not want your kind here. This is an American Community." An other said

"I do not want trouble. I am just here for supplies." Brother Jung said He tried to move away. He knew he could not fight them all without injuring someone.

He was suddenly pushed. He stumbled back. "If you will excuse me. "he said

"There ain't no excuse for you boy." An other said.

"Hit him Tommy."

Tommy hit the priest and he buckled. "I do not believe in violence."

"To bad we do. Maybe blooding you up will get you all to leave." Jack said as he struck Brother Jung.

The Priest fell to his knees. He was gasping fro breath.

"Please step aside from Brother Jung and refrain form further violent acts." Mestral said softly.

The men spun around. "What is it to you?"

"Brother Jung is my friend." Mestral said simply.

"Well ain't that sweet. Well we are not interested in what you want."

Maggie moved forward while Mestral distracted the attackers. She helped Brother Jung to his feet.

"Are you injured?"

"I will recover." He said

Just then, one of the men saw her and said. "Hey little girl what are you doing?"

"I am helping this priest. I think you broke his ribs."

Tommy laughed. "He is not a priest. Do not tell me you are with him."

"Fine I won't. Come Brother we need to get you back to the monastery and temple." Maggie said "You need those injuries attended to."

"What is a nice White girl like you doing hanging around these gooks?"

Maggie stiffened. "I find they have honor and manners something you fine white boys lack."

Tommy backhanded Maggie. She hit the ground. Tommy was about to hit her again when he found his hand being help immobile.

"I do not believe in the use of violence. You will not be allowed to harm my mate or friend further. I have three times your muscle mass so fighting me would not be advisable. While I do not believe in attacking, I will defend my mate and myself. I will give you this single warning when I would be within my rights to break you."

Maggie looked up and saw the simmering anger in Mestral's eyes. He was fighting for control. Maggie knew that the human was not going to listen but before she could warn him, Tommy struck out.

Mestral simply stepped away and tossed Tommy away like he was a fly. Jack and the others attacked him and he merely stepped out of the way and dodged their blows. He caught Jack and shoved him into a truck.

"Violence is not a logical use of time and energy." Mestral said. He offered his hand to Maggie and helped pull her to her feet.

Jack grabbed a baseball bat from the truck and attacked Mestral. He swung the bat at his head. Mestral ducked and struck out hitting him in him the gut. The blow robbed jack of the ability to breath for a moment. He coughed and gasped trying to draw air into his lungs.

"Maggie Help Brother Jung to the transport."

"Mestral what about the supplies." Maggie asked

"We will retrieve them latter. If we must, we will purchase supplies from the next town. The safety of Brother Jung must be our priority."

"Alright, come brother I will help you into the car." Maggie said

"I wonder if the proprietor of this establishment will appreciate the lose of revenue from the purchases made the temple?" Mestral said calmly.

He followed Maggie keeping himself between his mate and danger.

"This is not over. You will regret this."

"We will be going now." Mestral said, "We have no desire to continue this conflict."

He left and they drove back to the temple and monastery.

"I have arranged for the supplies to be delivered." Brother Jung said, "I feared such a confrontation was inevitable."

"Why are they so violent?" Maggie asked.

"They fear we will try to change their religious views."

"That would not be logical? I have not seen your order preaching?" Mestral said

"We do not. We welcome those who visit but we do not seek converts." Brother Jung said" We merely wish to worship, serve and meditate."

"Logic has nothing to do with fear." Maggie said, "They are so absorbed in their own views that any differing view is seen as a threat."

"Why? Change is a logical progression of any species."

"Mestral humans are still to close to the trees." Maggie said

"I do not understand your reference Maggie? There is no definitive proof humans evolved from primates." Mestral said

Maggie laughed. "We may not have evolved from apes but we sometimes act worse then animals."

"Yes, this is true. Yet, humans have a great deal of potential. I shall enjoy watching that potential evolve."

Maggie grinned. "Mestral it is a good thing I love you or I would be offended."

He looked at her not understanding what she meant. Brother Jung chuckled and was grateful for the alien's sense of dry humor. He had no idea it was meant literally.

**Part 3(Wounds)**

They pulled into the temple grounds and Mestral helped the injured priest to the infirmary.

"Is there an other doctor here to treat your injuries?" Mestral asked.

"Brother Zan has some skills he was a medic in Korea. " Brother Jung said" Perhaps you should inform Father Wang to what has occurred.

"I will go get him." Maggie said she left Mestral carrying the injured priest inside. She found the head of the monastery and they returned.

"I just spoke with Mr. Larson he will send the supplies out with his brother Pete this evening. Brother Zan will attend your injuries. Can you write?"

"I will sign their papers Father. My hand was not injured." Brother Jung said, "I am eager to see them wed."

Maggie laughed, "I see and why is that Brother?"

He raised a brow and smiled. "Because the parents of a child should be married."

Maggie's jaw dropped.

"I am not saying you are parents yet but given his fever…"

Maggie turned a bright red and Mestral a dark green. Both Priests laughed clearly enjoying the couple's discomfort.

Maggie wondered if it had been wise to be so honest with the priest even if he was their doctor. She frowned as she suddenly had a thought. Stopping so abruptly she almost stumbles as she made several swift mental calculations of her own. "Uh oh." She said. Was it even possible? Mestral had green blood. She looked at her bond-mate and sighed. Well they would have to wait and see. She might not have to worry after all she been married six years and never had one child. Maybe it would not be an issue for them. Maggie was saddened at the thought of not having a child with Mestral. She loved him and knew he would make a very good father to any child they had. She knew adoption was out because of her divorce and her age and the fact that he could never pass a physical. She was no longer young at 30 she be considered to old to adopt. She loved her son but the fact was he was Hank's and her sisters not hers. She had married Hank only for the baby and back then thought they could make it work for him. Yet Hank had run off and she been left with Zephraim. One of the reasons she never pushed for support was the fear that he would seek to take her son. She loved him and was his mother despite not giving birth to him. She had stayed alone and worked hard rather then risk him being taken away.

Mestral caught that last stray thought and looked at his bond-mate "Maggie I am 75 of your years old."

"So I guess it was you who robbed the cradle." Brother Jung said jokingly. "Come over here so I can fill out the papers. You will want to have them ready for the ceremony tomorrow."

Maggie blushed and was willing to admit at least to herself she wanted this marriage more then the first. She just hoped her son would arrive in time to witness it. She knew he liked Mestral and would be disappointed to miss the ceremony.

"I believe he will arrive in time. He would not wish to miss so important a day." Mestral said

Maggie smiled. "Maybe I should go see if I can help Brother Hung in the kitchen. " She excused herself so that they could work on brother Jung injuries.

------------------------------------------------------

"Sheriff I am telling you he attacked us." Tom said. "He tossed me and Jack around like we were nothing."

The Sheriff sighed these three were always causing trouble but, he had to check out their story.

"Alright Tom I will go talk to them." He said rising off the desk, he was sitting on. "Doc will they be alright?"

"Yes Matt they will be. They are only bruised. No worse then they would have gotten at Casey's on a Friday Night."

"Doc what do you mean. I hurt all over and my wrist is broke. He crushed it!'

"Tom that is impossible and you know it. You must have jammed it when you fell and it is only a slight break it will heal in a few weeks."

"I want him arrested Sheriff." Tom demanded. "I can not work now."

The doctor looked at him with disgust. "Well maybe you should not have been so insulting to his lady. I have to tell you Tom I would have flattened you myself if you insulted Sara that way."

Tom looked at him and said," No body asked you doc."

The Sheriff rose and decided he had to hear both sides of the story. He was not going to arrest someone on those three words alone. He was also concerned that the Priest might have been injured.

--------------------------------------

Brother Jung sighed with relief as Mestral used the bone knitter to heal his ribs. "You must take it easy for a few days but within a week you will be healed."

"Thank you Mestral." He said "I hesitate to bring this up…I know I teased you earlier but is it possible for you and Maggie to have a child?"

Mestral looked at him and turned a deep shade of Green. "I do not honestly know. I believe conception might be possible but I do not know if such a child could survive. Why?"

"Because…Maggie seems…Pensive. She is young enough to still bear children."

"I am uncertain if it is possible. In truth, I do not understand much about your species physiology. "

'Then maybe you need to study my medical texts. While they are not the most modern, available they will help you understand us better. Did you not say your specialty was Xeo biology?"

"Yes, I was also a healer on my world. I know something about engineering though I am not a specialist in it as Xon was. I have some understanding of Warp Mechanics, it was rated as my secondary specialty but Biology, and Medicine has always been my field of choice. I could not resist staying and learning more. Your people fascinate me. I have learned much during my stay here."

Brother Jung smiled. "Your techniques of meditation have helped us as well. I believe it has been mutually beneficial."

Mestral nodded accepting this statement. He liked the monks they accepted him and allowed him time to learn of Earth is a safe environment. While here, he had mastered four earth languages and could now read six others. It had been a productive time. His work in the local oil fields had allowed him to send funds to Maggie weekly. Living here meant he needed little and the remaining funds he had not needed had helped support his place here. He was however certain that they would be returning to Carbon Creek. It was a much safer place for Maggie. Here she would be looked down on. He also missed Carbon Creek it was home as far as anywhere on Earth could be home. He knew he could find work once more in the mines or he could open a business. He had also managed to obtain documents so he could teach if he desired. That option was one of the most appealing to him. He wondered what the High command would think if they knew, he was considering teaching the humans better ways to learn math and physics.


	2. Chapter 2

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 4(Directions)**

Zephraim stepped out of his truck and saw the sheriff. He walked over to him and asked. "Sheriff could you give me some directions please?"

"Certainly son, where is it you would like to go?"

"I am looking for the Monastery at Carson's Point. My mother and her intended are there. I understand that they are getting married tomorrow. I had to come in for petrol so I thought I would ask for directions as well."

The sheriff frowned. This young man seemed clean cut. He was beginning to think it was Tommy and Jack that had started the trouble. "Well I am headed out there myself in about half and hour. If you would like you can follow me there."

"Thanks Sheriff I would like that. I just want to go grab a few things. I am betting mom will need them. I know she will want a cake. I will meet you here in half an hour then."

"The grocery is the next block up."

"Thanks Sheriff. I am Zephraim Cochrane. It has been a pleasure to meet you." The youth sprinted off before the Sheriff could tell him what had happened.

Sheriff Mathew Denison was certain that there was a story here and he wanted to know what it was. He went inside to inform his deputy he would be gone for a while and to keep an eye on everything. He picked up the phone and called Maria so she would not worry about him being late for dinner. His wife was a wonder and he hated to worry her.

Zephraim walked into the grocery and picked up the supplies he would need. He grabbed a few extras as well. He had a feeling that the monastery would be on a strict budget and he had just been paid. He grabbed several cans of coffee and tea. Rice, potatoes and other vegetables. He looked longingly at his steaks but knew he would have to wait to get home for that. Ten bags of groceries latter he was ready to go.

"That is a lot of food there."

"Yes Sir. I am getting it for some friends of mine."

"Friends?"

"Yes sir. My mom is getting married and they are being kind enough to host it. I thought the supplies would be appreciated."

"You did not purchase any meat?" Larson said a little confused.

"No, they do not eat meat. It is against their religion. Though, I love a thick steak myself."

Mr. Larson laughed. "You must mean those people at the Point?"

"Yes sir. A friend of mine was visiting there."

"I see are you headed up that way son?"

"Yes sir as soon as I finish here."

"Well son I hate to ask. But… maybe you could do me a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Well they ordered supplies and I just got a call. My brother Pete does the deliveries but he behind due to the snow. Maybe you could take the supplies. That way they have them today instead of tomorrow?"

"I would be happy to. If you will help me load them Sir."

"My name is David Larson. And thanks Zephraim." He said knocking five dollars off the bill. It was worth it to avoid trouble with Tommy and Jack.

Zephraim knew he was not getting the whole truth but he did not care. He did not mind taking the supplies out. He helped load the truck and smiled at the sheriff's perplexed look.

"Mr. Larson asked me take the supplies out. I figured why not they may be low and with this weather one does not want to be without food."

"I have to agree with you on that and there are about 30 people out there at any given time. We had better go I like to get there and back before dark or my wife will worry."

Zephraim nodded and climbed in his truck to follow the sheriff out.

**Part 5(Trails)**

The drive had taken a long time as it had begun to snow once more. They pulled up and Zephraim was happy to see several monks come out to get the supplies. He hoped that they could get them all inside before the ice storm started. The Sheriff entered the building and shivered as he followed the monks to the main hall. There was a large fire in the fireplace and he went to warm up. He shook off the snow and warmed his hands.

"Father I am afraid this is not a social call." The Sheriff began. "I must speak with a guest of yours."

"Why is this sheriff?"

"It seems that he assaulted several men in town."

"Sheriff that is ridiculous, Brother Jung was attacked in town. Had Mestral not interceded I fear he may have been permeate damaged."

"Yes, I am beginning to believe this is true. But ,Father I must have his statement." Sheriff Denison said. "It is the only way to protect him from accusations."

"Alright I will tell Mestral and Maggie you are here. I think perhaps you should plan to spend the evening with us. It is beginning to storm out."

"Thanks, I will call Maria. If I may use your telephone?"

"Certainly sheriff. Maybe you could ask Marie to come for the wedding. It will be in the morning now as it is to late now." Father Wang said

"Yes it took us over an hour to drive out. I have to admit I am glad you asked me to stay. "Matt said. He picked up the phone and dialed his home number. Maria answered and he smiled. His wife was actually pleased he was staying at the monastery.

"Yes I will be certain to give Father Wang your regards. I will see you in the morning Maria. Kiss the children for me. I am certain that Maggie will be pleased with the flowers you bring." He hung up and felt better.

Somehow, he had a feeling he was going to spend the night here. He was glad because it would give him time to observe this Mestral. He wanted to be certain that Mestral really was not a danger to his community. His call to Carbon Creek had reassured him but this way he could counter any of Tommy and Jack's mischief. Sheriff Denison looked up to see a woman walk in with a man who towered over her by a good four inches. He was leanly built and he had a hard time believing such a man could toss either Jack or Tommy both who were over 250 pounds of muscle.

Maggie moved closer to Mestral as if to shield him from the sheriff. Matt noticed she seemed nervous around him. He noted the pleased smiled on Maggie's face when she spotted her son.

"Zephraim it is agreeable to see you once more." Mestral said. "Your mother is pleased that you have managed to get leave."

Zephraim smiled and raised his hand fingers parted. "I am honored sir. Well it is not everyday my mother gets married. Dr. Davis understood. Then again, it gave him a chance to take a day and just socialize with Dr, Miezner and his other associates. "

"Well I am sorry you had to miss meeting such distinguished company but I am glad you could make it." Maggie said as she hugged her son and kissed his cheek.

"Mom if it was not for T' Mir, Curly and Mestral I would never have done so well. You know it. Besides, I feel a little ….self nervous. Maybe after I have published my first work. Hey , Mestral will you check my figures? I mean…I can not give hand it in if my theories are a mess."

Mestral looked at the sheriff then warily said, "I would be pleased to check your work. However, I do believe it will be satisfactory. They would not have accepted you into the internship if your ideas had no merit."

"Maybe, but…. Well If Dr. Davis shows him…. I mean Mestral it is Dr. Albert Einstein who will be reviewing my theories. I …."He blushed looking embarrassed.

Sheriff Denison felt shocked. Who was this Mestral? Why would this obviously bright young man seek his advice on a paper for one of the world's premier scientists?

Maggie glanced over nervously she said, "I am sorry Sheriff we do not wish to bore you with talk of his schooling. "

Mestral looked at Maggie What troubles thee?

We should not draw attention.

Mestral nodded. "I was … am a teacher and I often tutored Zephraim in his work. I fear he still believes I am the all knowing instructor."

The Sheriff relaxed and smiled. "Well it is good he respects you so deeply Mr. Mestral. I am Matt Denison the sheriff." He offered his hand.

"Mestral is sufficient. I fear my last or family name is very long and difficult to pronounce." Mestral said He looked at the outstretched hand and after a moment grasp it.

Matt was shocked by the casual power of the grip. It was almost as if this Mestral feared he would injure him. He noted the obvious discomfort at the touching.

"Well a lot of us have had that problem. My family Name was Denisonkski before my grandfather shortened it." He grinned not minding as he had a feeling that Mestral was feeling self-conscious after the incident in town today.

Maggie moved to take the sheriff's coat. Introductions done she felt they could relax a little. Clearly, the sheriff was not here to arrest them.

**Part 6(Lessons)**

The Sheriff followed the group into a large dinning hall and was amazed at the number of women present. He always thought this place was males only. He even noted a few were carrying children.

Father Wang walked over and led him to a table. "I hope you do not mind sitting with Mestral and his family?"

"No of course not. It is kind of you to offer me sanctuary for the night."

"You are our friend Sheriff of course we will help you." The priest said. "Mestral please take the head of the table."

"I am honored sir." He said bowing.

The sheriff looked perplexed but Maggie and Zephraim merely took their seats. Maggie on Mestral's left and Zephraim on his right they had clearly taken such positions often and were comfortable there.

"The adapts will bring out our dinners. Mestral please serve everyone."

Mestral nodded. He was pleased that this Vulcan custom had been adapted it had ensured the resources went further. He wondered what would happen when Vulcan finally did contact humans. Would the changes he was making subtly have caught on? Would it give Earth a better chance to make an alliance? He wondered as he began to fill the first plate. He handed it to Maggie who handed it to the sheriff.

"Just pass the plate down Sheriff." Zephraim instructed. "Mestral will prepare each plate."

Matt looked around and notices that this procedure was being followed at each table. He noted that their cups were filled with tea and them to be passed down. He wondered if it be rude to ask for sugar and Milk…

As if sensing his concerns. "Maggie passes the sugar and milk down."

Matt smiled at Maggie as she handed him the condiments. She grinned as her son sipped his tea. His face showed he would be adding a large amount of sugar to the tea.

Mestral set his own plate down. Matt noted he had about half the amount of food as everyone else. Maggie seemed to have received his extra portions. Matt briefly wondered if he was taking food meant for the others.

He could not protest however without seeming rude. Instead, he bowed his head grateful as Father Wang gave the invocation.

Matt watched as Mestral expertly cut into his salad. There was no doubt in Matt's mind that Mestral was as much a vegetarian as the monks. A few minutes latter.

He watched as Mestral looked at the cob of corn. He almost laughed as Mestral tried to cut the corn off the cob.

"Mestral it is simpler to eat it with your hand." He suggested.

Mestral looked at him a faint note of displeasure showing. "I can not. It is against Surak's laws."

"It is Taboo to eat with your hands." Zephraim explained as he picked up the fork and stabbed the end of the cob. He sliced the corn off.

Mestral noted his procedure and followed suit. Matt looked around, was amazed to see many of the monks set their corn down, and follow suit.

"Why is it taboo?"

"The hands may carry …"Mestral looked at Maggie Help me explain. I cannot tell him… It was radiation poisoning

Maggie sighed, "The hands may carry bacteria or germs. It is designed to protect the health of the people. "She pulled the idea from Mestral's mind the looking at the Sheriff. "It is also polite not to speak during a meal."

Matt said, "OK I did not mean to offend."

Mestral looked at him and nodded. "No offence is taken where no offence is intended. Offence is an emotion. Emotions are not logical."

Zephraim looked down hiding a grin. He took a bite of his pasta to hide his amusement. Even now after knowing Mestral for years, he could find humor in the oddest things. Though he knew his mothers, fiancé would deny he had a sense of humor.

Matt felt confused and as he had just been insulted and reprimanded. He looked around and noticed that all the tables were silent. He had never heard of this Surak but was interested in him now. He had thought that the monks were all Buddhists.

Mestral the sheriff is only attempting to be friendly.

Mestral looked at Maggie No he seeks to gather information. He would use social grace to obtain that knowledge.

Maggie sighed as she took a mouthful of pasta salad. Rudeness will only attract attention.

Mestral's brow rose. I was rude?

Yes, you were, or what a human would interpret as rude. She sent back.

Matt looked at the couple and had a strange feeling that they were communicating with each other. He knew he and Maria occasionally could say a lot with a look but this was more. It looked like a full-scale argument.

Maggie looked down and sent. Try to let us lead. Please honey we cannot let you be discovered. Not here either. It would endanger all the residents here at the monastery.

As you, wish Maggie. Mestral sent back. I will follow your lead.

Matt watched Mestral eat with an economy of motion. Not a scrape of food was wasted. It seemed that Mestral had perfectly portioned the meal. He had to admit he was very full and he was surprised to realize he did not miss meat. He was a traditional man in many ways and liked his meat and potatoes as much as the next person like. Yet the meal this evening was filling and satisfying in a way he could not explain. He leaned back and watched as young men came out to gather their used plates.

"Sheriff come over to the fire. It is really cold out." Maggie said

"Yes the storm was a surprise. The weather was supposed to be clear tonight."

Zephraim laughed "Sheriff you should know they rarely get it right."

"It is Matt. And of course you are right it is hardly an exact science."

Mestral was about to say something when Father Wang came over. "Man has been attempting to predict the weather for centuries. I fear it will be a long time before we advance enough to predict the weather or cure the common cold."

"Indeed, it is a challenging problem." Mestral said, "The technology is not advanced enough. It would require satellites to monitor the weather and computers to do the calculations as well as a reliable information delivery system. Television and Radio are still too limited."

Matt looked at Mestral thinking he was joking but noted the serious look.

"Well the computer has to be very large. I saw one at school and it took up a whole floor. It was really not very efficient." Zephraim said "I mean Mestral or T' Mir could do the math faster."

"I have read about them .I must agree with you that they seem very slow. The technology is simply new and will have to evolve more. "

"Well maybe I can help that. It was fascinating to see the machines. However, I still love physics. I wish there was a way to combine them."

"Why not ask them to design a program to check your work?" Mestral suggested. "That way you would not have to wait to return home."

"Maybe. I was thinking of taking some programming classes,"

"Will that interfere with your other work Zephraim? I hate you to lose your place." Maggie said.

"I won't Mom. I just think that computers might be the wave of the future."

Matt laughed. "I hardly think so. They are too big and bulky. We would never use them in law enforcement. I mean what would the point be?"

Mestral listened and considered how to answer. "A computer can check details and search for information rapidly. Consider how efficient it would be to have all the data on criminals in one place. A Data base with their profiles associable in moments with a few strokes to a key board."

"Sounds like a good science fiction movie. Maybe in a thousand years."

Mestral looked down as he calculated humanities developments. Matt was wrong it would be less then thirty earth years for computers to become a main law enforcement tool.

Matt somehow had a feeling he was missing something but he was tired and let it go. He took a seat on a bench and warmed his feet.

Maggie took a startled Mestral hand and led him to a chair. He sat down and was surprised when she sat at his feet. She leaned back against him and her feet were toward the fire. "That feels so good."

"The weather here is difficult to endure." Mestral agreed. "I prefer the desserts though Carbon Creek is acceptable as well."

Matt smiled as he noted the couple. It was clear that Maggie was in love with Mestral and he seemed to care for her. He was a hard man to read almost cold in his ways but he seemed to relax near Maggie.

He recalled what Chief Fredrickson had said, "Mestral is an odd one. However, he saved a bunch of miners a few years back and is a local hero. He seems almost to educate to be a miner but, he did that for a while. He and his family were always formal if polite. I think they came from Europe of something. Some kind of defrocked royalty."

That would fit the way Mestral acted and the deference he was getting here. He was likely a displaced royal from Asia rather then Europe. Matt found Tom, and Jack's story of being attacked less and less likely with each hour that passed.

**Part 7(Revelations)**

Matt followed Brother Jung to a room. He watched as Mestral and Maggie went into the room next door. Across the hall, Zephraim closed the door. He was surprised that no one seemed shocked at the couple sharing a room. He shook his head as he closed his door. It was not his place to say anything and the couple was getting married in the morning. Then again, it might not be normal. After all, he was taking the only spare room. Maybe it was logical, as Mestral had said. He sighed and climbed into the bed. Exhaustion was enough to ensure he would sleep long and well. He was going to have a long talk with Tom and Jack about harassing the people it was clear that they had simply gotten in the way of the towns bullies. Matt sat on the bed and decided he had enough of their mischief and trouble making. In the morning, he would ask Brother Jung if he wished to press charges. It would be fitting to lock those fools up for a while to think about being reasonable humans. Matt had known both men since high school and they had never really grown up. Their time in the military had colored their values even worse. Matt had a feeling that the Tom and Jack would dislike or hate anyone who was not a part of their community or at least white. Until now, his or her foolish attitudes had not hurt anyone but he could tell Brother Jung had been worked over badly. No, he was done covering for them they had to learn that some behaviors were not acceptable even if your father and Uncle were important to the town.

-------------------

Zephraim undressed and got ready for bed. He was a little shocked that his mother and Mestral were sharing a room but then again they were to be married soon. He was happy for his mother because he truly liked and respected Mestral. A part of him wished that they had found each other earlier in his life but he would still be pleased to call him family. Mestral was the kind of man he would be proud to call his mentor or father. Mestral had always encouraged him to work hard and learn as much as he could. He lay down and promised himself he would never fail to do his best. He was also feeling a lot freer because he knew Mestral would love and cares for his mother. Her happiness had always concerned him deeply and he knew she was happy now. He smiled as he wondered if perhaps he might even get a sibling or two in this deal. He closed is eyes and decided to try to sleep because he was exhausted from the drive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mestral began to undress and watched as Maggie climbed into the bed. She pulled the sheets back. "Come over here to me. You are shivering. This place is to cold for you."

"My bio controls will adapt." He said even as he joined her. She curled up next to him and he sighed with relief as her body heat warmed him.

"I am glad you are here or I would be freezing." Maggie said she wrapped her arms around him. "You are always so nice and warm."

"My temperature is several degrees higher then yours." Mestral explained.

"Yes and it is nice to keep me warm. Mestral you and I are going to have to have a long talk after the wedding. I need to know what is normal for you. If you get sick I need to be able to care for you." Maggie kissed his cheek.

"I should not become ill. The suggestion has merit. I will tell you all I can after the wedding." He pulled her close and closed his eyes to go to sleep. Maggie smiled and followed him into deep restful sleep.

**Part 8(Wedding Day)**

Father Wang smiled as he noticed the sun was shining brightly. Maria Denison who had her children in tow greeted him. Clearly, she was eager to lend her support. She carried an arm full of flowers and given the season, it was very generous.

"Father I am pleased to see you." She said Smiling "Is my husband around?"

"I believe he was helping bring in wood." Father Wang said he looked over and Matt Denison came in carrying an armful of wood.

"Hey honey. I am so happy to see you." He said He set the wood down and went to hug his family. His daughters ran to him and hugged his legs. His wife kissed him and he took his three-month-old son. His four-year-old son bounced his ball and sucked his thumb. Mestral came out.

"Has anyone seen Maggie?"

Maria began to giggle. "I will go check and see if she in the ladies room." She had a feeling the bride slipped away to honor tradition. "I bet she is hiding. It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Matt smirked. "To late for that honey. Mat winked then said, "I am sure Maggie like some help."

"Watch the children Matt." Maria said running off.

Matt smiled as he held his youngest. "Mestral these are my children. The oldest is Mathew II and this is Lily and Heather. The youngest is Henry."

Mestral's eyes widened "All of these children are yours and Maria's?"

"Yes, she wanted a big family. What can I say we are Catholic?" He grinned, "Though I hope we wait a wile before number five. At least until Mattie is in school to give Maria a break. I mean the kids are all only about a year apart. I for one would love a break from dipper duty."

"Dipper duty?" Mestral asked. He wondered if a Catholic was a sub species of humans. Was that why they had so many children close together? He had never noticed such a thing while in Carbon Creek.

"Yes, Oh lovely. Come on Henry lets get you cleaned up." He carried him to a table and laid out a blanket. "Mestral could you hand me that bag?"

Mestral took the bag over and watched as Matt cleaned his son up. He noted that human male children were very similar in physiology to a Vulcan male.

"All clean now." He said smiling. "I will be so happy when he is out of dippers." Matt wrapped the soiled dipper up.

"How long will he be in Dippers?"

"Hopefully less then a year now. We usually train them at about 18 months. Boys are harder then girls they take longer." Matt said

Mestral merely listened. He was fascinated by the children who all were watching their father intently. Matt looked over. "Mattie do not suck your thumb son."

The child looked at him and said "Why?"

"Because you are no longer a baby and only babies suck their thumbs." His father said.

"It makes me feel safe."

Matt looked at Mestral "It is the way he keeps calm. We have not been able to break him of the habit."

Mestral leaned down. "Mathew II maybe I can show you something better. That is if it is acceptable to you Matt?"

"Be my guest. " Matt turned to answer Lily.

"Come sit with me. "Mestral said. The child followed him and Mestral took a seated position on the floor legs crossed. He folded his fingers. The child imitated him.

"Now take a deep breathe and count to five."

"Do not know how to count."

"Well then say your name and then your sisters and brothers one after the other."

"K"

Mestral watched as the child calmed down. He looked up and Zephraim came to join them. He sat down and took his place next to his mentor. Soon a group was forming form morning meditations.

Matt looked up to see his son calm and relaxed and not sucking his thumb. His son was watching Mestral and copying his actions. Matt was surprised when his son went over and climbed onto Mestral lap. Mestral looked at him a moment then settled the boy between his legs and positioned him in the proper form.

"You are doing well Mathew II," he said. "Now say their names to yourself. Quietly say their names in your mind."

"Yes sir." The child said as he quieted and became calm.

Father Wang came over. "He is a very good teacher. Your son will learn to meditate very well with his instruction."

"Meditation?"

"It is a wonderful way to regain ones center and calm. I am certain it will help Mathew II and he will likely no longer suck his thumb."

"I hope so father we tried everything." Matt said He looked down to see his daughters had gone to Mestral's side as well. It was something to see a two year old trying to meditate. He watched as they sat quietly and listened to the instruction and tried to follow his posture and actions. He was like a pied piper Matt thought. Mestral watched as the room filled with people who choose to join him in his meditations. He sighed deeply. He would have preferred a private time of complication but it was more then clear that the Sheriff needed assistance with his offspring. He helped the children and in doing so instructed the others. Soon almost everyone had joined them.

Maggie peeked out and smiled. She motioned Maria to come assist her in dressing she was using Father Wang's office.

Maria joined her. "Hi, I am Maria I hope you do not mind us joining the party?"

She did not want to intrude but wanted to show Maggie that not everyone in town was a bigot.

"Heavens no. I am actually glad. Maybe you can help me dress. I had to sneak out so Mestral would not see me or my dress."

"Sneak out?"

"We shared a room. Shocking I know but it was the only way for everyone to have a warm place last night. Besides, we are to be married in less then three hours. I hope I have not scandalized you?"

Maria laughed "Hardly. I can see the reason. He is a handsome fellow almost as good looking as Matt." Maria knew in that instant she and Maggie would become lifelong friends.

Maggie grinned and the two women were well on their way to becoming fast friends.

"I think you will find your children calmer. Mestral seems to be teaching them to meditate."

"I hope so. I love the children but they do keep us busy." Maria said, "I should have known coming from a family of six but hey what did I know."

Maggie smiled. "I will be happy with one or two. I mean I have raised one child but I am not sure I could handle a house full."

"It is crazy but rewarding. Now let me see if I can help you into this dress. It is so lovely."

"I thought it was simple but elegant. I know it is my second wedding but I truly want it to be perfect. Mestral is my soul mate. "

"Love it is rare you should be happy you found it a second time. As long as you two are happy who cares what everyone else thinks." Maria said, "I mean we have no right to judge you after how our town treated you all."

"The Sheriff has been most kind. He brought my son here safely. I was grateful for that it was snowing so hard I doubt Zephraim would have found us on his own. I just hope Mestral likes it. I tried to find something to resemble a traditional dress for his people."

"I have never seen so lovely a dress. I like the silver color. It is going to knock his socks off." Maria commented

Maggie nodded. "I just wish to show him he matters."

Maria smiled. "Honey I have seen how you look at him. He will have no doubts."

Maggie blushed.

TBC...

Review if you would like more :)


	3. Chapter 3

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 9 (Official Blessings)**

The time of the wedding came quickly and they all gathered in the chapel. Mestral found he was apprehensive. This was a feeling he did not understand. He looked over and noted Matt was smiling. The Sheriff had volunteered to stand with him and he had been honored. He was taking the place called Best Man. Mestral did not understand the role but noted it was considered important that he have such a companion. He had thought perhaps Zephraim would wish the role but he had been told the youth was giving his mother away. Now he waited fighting to remain calm and ready. He noted Maria entering followed by Mattie carrying the rings. He almost gasps as Maggie entered the chapel. Mestral could not take his eyes off her she was so lovely. He swallowed hard as she walked to him. Her dress might not be traditional for his people but it was clear she had tried to find a dress that fit. She was the loveliest woman he had ever seen. He held out his hand to her a gesture that caught her off guard. He did not resist the smile he felt forming. He decided the cause was then sufficient. Maggie's heart soared at his look of pleasure. The ceremony flew by neither of them saw or heard anything but the other. There was a gentle laughter when Mestral was uncertain how to kiss the bride.

Soon however it was done and they headed out to the feast prepared by Brother Hung.

Mestral and Maggie were lead to the head table where they were served plates full of food. Mestral wondered at the consumption levels but gathered that it was expected on such a day. He sampled the meal and as always found it most pleasing. He would miss the brothers' skillful use of food. While the selections might not always be this extensive, they always were appealing to the pallet. He took a mouthful of the seasoned rice and swallowed it. He had grown fond of this food staple. He learned a great deal about earth and her standard crops. He was still wondering how so water rich world could fail to feed its population. Even given its excessive growth, humanity had a vast amount of fertile soils. He put the thought aside and ate his meal. He listened as toasts were made and he found he was content with his life. He looked forward to returning to Carbon Creek but knew this place would always remain important to him and Maggie.

Maggie watched her husband as he ate his meal. She almost smiled at his attempt to not waste anything. She understood his reasons but knew they had to eat everything because the monks had worked long and hard to give them a pleasant day. She smiled as the music began to play.

"Come dance with me." She said to her husband.

Mestral looked at her "How?"

Maggie smiled and said "Come I will show you."

Maggie took his hand and then moved into his arms. Mestral looked over and watched Matt pull Maria into his arms. He followed suit-catching Maggie off guard and she fell into him. His arms caught her and she laughed. It was such a joyful sound Mestral wondered why his people thought it wise to eliminate such joyfulness. Matt grinned as he watched Mestral attempt to hold Maggie. Taking pity, he called over.

"Hey Mestral it is alright to hold close now. "He laughed, "She is your lady now. She even has your ring to prove it…"

Mestral felt the tips of his ears turn green and was glad that Father Jung had helped him hide his ears. Maggie helped him by laying her head onto his chest.

"Just hold me Mestral and sway." She said softly.

He followed her instructions and felt a strange peace and oneness with her.

"I cherish you Maggie."

She smiled and held him tightly. "I love you to Mestral." She said, "In a little while I can show you how much."

The monks watched with pleasure and knew that this couple would share a lifetime of joy. Each was pleased for their new friends knowing that this union would be unique and brings a new understanding for humanity.

Matt guided his wife to the punch bowl. "So what do you think?"

"I like them. They are different but nice. I just wish they would settle here. We could use good people in town. I cannot believe you thought Mestral attacked anyone. It is clear that Tommy and Jack are out to make trouble again."

"Yes, But I had to check…" Matt said

Maria nodded as she sipped her drink. She liked the people here and found them to be an asset to the community. She smiled as she watched her children being entertained by the younger monks. This temple was a peaceful place and it was a shame a few idiots made their lives hard. While she did not share their religious views she could admire their giving natures.

**Part 10 (Receptions and Perceptions of Normalcy.**

Brother Jung watched the couple dance and smiled. They were from two different worlds and even differing species yet love had found them. He sensed a deep bond and devotion that would last a lifetime. He wished that they would settle in this town. Yet he knew that Mestral would become a leader no matter where he was. He would demonstrate peace and tranquility that so many in America lacked. A part of the priest hoped Mestral did become a teacher because peace was a worthy thing to pass on.

Brother Jung loved America but he was not blind to her faults and prejudices. He still remembered the last Great War and how many of his people had been mistaken for Japanese and suffered because they were perceived to be an enemy. That reaction was one of the reasons that they had moved here away from major population centers. Isolation was a way to keep his or her people safe and to not appear to be a threat to anyone. He wished he could learn more from Mestral about his people philosophies and mental disciplines. The idea of suppressing negative emotions and dealing with conflict in a calm logical manner appealed to the priest. He often had difficulty separating his emotions when he was treating a patient.

Father Wang walked over to his favorite student and asked.

"What troubles thee?"

"I shall miss Mestral. I have learned many things about healing from him. It is too bad they can not stay here with us."

Father Wang smiled. "I agree but I do believe that they shall visit us. I think for now it is safer for them to be in Carbon Creek."

"Yes this is true but they are good people Father. This area, town needs leaders like Mestral to counter Tommy and Jack. Mestral lead by being a light to the community."

"I agree Brother Jung but Carbon Creek will need them. You know that the army is putting in a base near by. Mestral will show the soldiers the way to peace."

"I hope so." Brother Jung said. "It saddens me to see the soldiers hate us because of our race."

"It is fear that drives them brother. In time, they will come to understand that we are very much the same. I think perhaps logic is the best way to teach them. Mestral will help teach others. He is a natural leader and people will follow him."

Brother Jung nodded" It is a shame he could not run for political office."

Father Wang chuckled. "What and make government work efficiently. Heaven forbid that my friend."

The reception was joyful and Maria held her husband as they danced. It had been a simple but elegant wedding and she was proud to have been asked to assist. She smiled as she thought of Zephraim clear pleasure at his mother's choice of husband. It was more then clear that Mestral had earned his deep respect. Maria danced with her husband, remembered their wedding day, and kissed his cheek. "Matt maybe we should take a second honeymoon?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I agree maybe your folks would be willing to baby sit?"

"We would have to sweeten the deal Matt."

Mathew Denison grinned. "Well my mom wanted an other grandbaby too."

Maria blushed but decided it be worth it to have alone time with Matt. Matt grinned. "We can wait honey. I am just teasing you."

"I know that Matt. Nevertheless, I was thinking I might like one more child. "Maria said.

Mestral held his wife. "What do they mean?"

Maggie blushed. "We can control our reproduction. It is not fool proof but we can try."

"Why would you desire that? Are not bio -controls sufficient?"

"Mestral humans do not have bio-controls." Maggie explained.

"I understand now. Does this concern you?"

"No, I would like a child Mestral." She held onto him.

"I can not promise you a child Maggie but, I will do all I can to ensure it."

She kissed him. "I know and I will enjoy practicing. We have time Mestral and I love you no matter if we have children or not. I just think you would make a wonderful father."

"I believe you would make a satisfactory mother as well. Your son is a fine young man. "

Maggie danced with her husband and was happier then she could ever recall being. Mestral danced very well considering it was his first waltz. She knew touching in public was uncomfortable for him yet he danced with her to show respect for her peoples wedding traditions. She smiled at the matching silver wedding rings and knew she had pleased him with the choice. While his people did not wear rings silver was considered valuable as gold was on Earth. Silver represented high position and commitment so she was pleased to wear it for him. The delicate bracelet she wore matched her wedding ring and it matched his. She loved the script that was engraved on the bands. Mestral had explained that it was the symbols for their names and bound them as the wedding rings did. It was a tradition of his people and Maggie loved it. She loved that it showed they were a matched pair. She grinned thinking it was a definite mark of ownership. No one seeing the bands and rings would doubt they were married. Given how handsome her husband was that pleased her a lot. She knew Mestral be faithful and loving but it would warn others off. No woman was going to be given a chance to try to poach her mate.

The dance ended and they walked over to see Brother Jung and Father Wang.

"Mestral , Maggie we must have you sign the documents." Father Wang said

Mestral watched as Matt and Maria signed as the witness to the wedding. Father Wang signed as the official who married them. Maggie picked up the pen then looked sheepishly.

"Ah…Mestral we have to talk. Excuse us a moment." She pulled him aside.

"Mestral what is your last name?"

"Last name?" He said looking confused. "What is that?"

Maggie sighed. "Your family name."

"My clan name?:" Mestral asked. "I do not think we can use that."

Maggie frowned. "What name was on your documents?"

"There is no name I have not finished them yet."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Where is your clan from or what was your Father's Name?"

My father was called Suner My clan was located at the Gray ridges. Why do you ask?" He could see no significance to this information.

Maggie smiled "Perfect Then we will do as many in the past have done. Create a Last name for you. Grey sun. Or in modern terms Grayson which would translate to son of Gray. It would honor our clan and your father. Is this name acceptable to you?"

Mestral cocked his head and said the name. "Yes it is a logical name. It sounds American but honors my father and clan. Grayson it shall be. "

Maggie grinned and went to sign the papers. Margaret Amanda Grayson. She handed the pen to Mestral who bent over and carefully wrote out his name. Mestral chi

Suner Grayson. Maggie smiled and handed the pen back to Father Wang. The priest's eyes showed amusement as he had figured out the problem. Maggie shrugged and grinned and Mestral's brow shot up wondering at their amusement.

**Part 11(Trouble)**

Tom and Jack sat in the corner of the bar. Neither man was very happy now. Jack sipped his bear and ordered a second even thought it was not yet noon. Tom slugged down a shot of whiskey.

"I can not believe Matt just let that guy go." Jack said

"We need to talk to my old man about this. Matt only got his job because of Him" Tommy gripped. "He ought to be more grateful. I mean he has a wife and kids right, my old man made sure he gets paid real well."

"Yep he does. Lets go see what your old man says. He don't like them people much." Jack said

Tom nodded "They cost him money and you know how he is about that ."

"I heard they took that place from your old man. I bet he was really pissed off about that."

""Yep Jack, he ranted and raved for a week. He will help us teach those freaks a lesson." Tommy said He climbed into his friends truck. "Lets go Jack."

Jack turned on his truck and they headed to Tommy's ranch.

-----------------------------------

Matt wondered what had amused the priest do much. Yet he was glad the formalities were over.

"Father ,Mestral , Maggie we need to be heading back to town. I have to be on duty at 4 pm."

Mestral nodded" It was kind of you to assist us."

"We are glad you become our friends. I hope you will come visit us in Carbon Creek sometime." Maggie said smiling. She accepted a hug from Maria.

"Oh we will it is not that far away after all." Maria said "Who knows maybe you can come back too."

Mestral agreed to think about a visit at a latter time. They exchanged phone numbers and addresses. Maggie hugged the children and Mestral looked down on them.

"Bye Mr. Mestral. " Mattie said

Mestral raised his hand in the Ta'al "Live Long and Prosper Mathew II."

Mattie looked at him and raised his hand. "Live long and Prosper sir."

Mestral nodded impressed by the child. He made a mental note to keep checking on Mathew II the boy had promise. Mestral was V' Tosh and he would never wish to change that. The humans he had recently meet however were unique and engaging. He knew Maggie would never completely shed her emotions and become as he was yet she was willing to explore his culture. Mestral knew that they would find a way to embrace their differences and make them a new better culture. Unlike many of his peers he was not always certain logic alone was enough. Ti'Valka'ain was his birth world but Terra was now his home. He would learn all he could about it and his mate's people. They had so much potential and he was resolved to subtly guide it. Mestral knew he could not risk being exposed so direct interference was not practical. He actually had no desire to cause major changes but rather to help change attitudes and encourage scientific knowledge. He and T' Mir had already interfered by ensuring Zephraim would be able to attend college. If he assisted Mathew II and several other children all the better. Mathew's father was a good man and a natural leader. His son would grow to be a good man and a leader himself if trained properly. Yes, Mestral had a plan forming. He could not rule Earth but he could help create wise leaders who would in time embrace peace and logic.

**Part 12 (Complaints)**

Big Tom Gardner listened to his son's complaints. He was not overly pleased with the boy getting into trouble again. Yet his son did have a point it was past time someone bring those fools at the monastery under control. The Sheriff clearly was not doing his duty and driving them and their converts out. He had lost to much money because of those damned priest. He picked up the phone and called some friends. It was time to burn that place to the ground and show the community who ruled.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mestral helped carry in more wood for the fires. It was an inefficient way to heat the building. Father Wang had explained that they used wood because it was a renewable source of fuel. The argument was logical in its way so Mestral refrained from suggesting alternative forms. He would do more research. Perhaps solar power could be applied her and then the trees could be left to grow and produce much need oxygen. Brother Zan watched Mestral and wondered at his strength. He had never seen anyone as strong. He recalled several men he had known while in the marines but those fellows had bulging muscles. Mestral was leaner and compared to them scrawny. He wondered if it was perhaps because Mestral had come from a mountain region where he would have had to work hard in thin air to survive? Brother Zan's thoughts crossed into Mestral conscious mind. He wished he could answer but as of now he could not. The Brother's speculation however was not far off. Mestral had been born in the mountains near Gol. His family had been distantly related to the ruling clan matriarch having given them T' Inye Surak's wife and bond-mate. He had grown up running on the mountain and grew strong even for one of his people. He easily passed his entrance exams on the physical requirements. Mestral recalled he had scored highest out of his academy class is endurance and strength. Then again his father had been insistent that he and his brother Mical be fit. There had been hope of unions into the Clan of Surak. Mestral one regret about being on Earth was that his mother ,and brother would believe him dead. It had been a painful choice for him to make. Looking over at Maggie he knew it was the right choice because he needed her. She might think she needed him but Mestral knew the truth his need was far greater. He silently thanked Earth's deities that they had made such a perfect woman.

Mestral set the wood down. "Shall we retrieve more?"

Father Wang considered. "One more trip should supply enough wood for the day and evening."

Mestral nodded and headed back out. He did not notice Maggie tagging along. She had a mischievous look on her face and Zephraim laughed as she made a snowball.

Mestral bent down to pick up the wood. His ears were under his hat and hair for a dual purpose. The first to keep them warm and dry and the second to keep them hidden. His hearing was therefore muffled to almost human levels and Maggie and Zephraim had no difficulties getting into position.

"Now!" Maggie shouted as she let her snowball fly. It hit Mestral smack in the chest. The snow ball thrown by Zephraim hit Brother Zan's shoulder. The Monk looked up and grinned. He dropped his wood and grabbed some snow.

Mestral looked up at Maggie perplexed. "Why did you throw snow at me?"

She laughed and hit him with an other ball.

"Maggie?"

"It is a game Mestral." Brother Zan said laughing. He threw a snowball at Maggie who dodged it skillfully.

Mestral picked up some snow and made a lose ball. He threw it at his son. Zephraim laughed as he got hit. "He you have a good arm."

"I am uninjured." Mestral said not understanding as the laughter and fun grew. He then began to understand that the humans considered this to be a game of some sort. The snow was cold and wet but it was interesting to try to hit the others. He dodged snowballs even as he tried to make more to throw himself.

Father Wang looked out and smiled at the antics. It was good that they were playing. Brother Zan was often to serious having seen so much death and destruction in Korea. Even now he rarely smiled. It was perhaps one of the reasons Mestral and he had become friends. Yet now he was laughing like a child as they taught Mestral the joys of a snowball fight. It was the perfect ending to a enjoyable day. He had a feeling that Mestral and Maggie would remember this wedding day until they were old and gray.

He had hoped such antics would occur as they had plenty of wood for the stoves and fireplaces. What was needed was for them to relax and have fun. He had gained much from Mestral and his meditation techniques but felt that the monastery had offered little in return. Now he hoped that evened the exchange. For though Mestral was not human Father Wang sensed he was uncertain of his emotions and he wanted him to at least accept that they existed. He listened as Mestral had explained why the people of Ti'Valka'ain suppressed their emotions and he could understand why some emotions had to be controlled. Yet he sensed that for Mestral at least this was not his way or his path. Mestral was seeking a connection and a partner for his life's walk and had found that in Maggie. Yet Maggie was human and would need things Mestral would not understand. She would need love and care not just commitment and lust. So Father Wang was determined to expose Mestral to happiness and fun. Perhaps he would learn to understand the need Maggie had for these things even if he himself could not easily express them.

Mestral watched as Maggie laughed and played. She was so eager to win this game and she and her son were clearly intent on winning. He and Brother Zan were hard pressed not to be beaten back. He watched the joy on the humans face and fought hard to suppress a smile. He had to admit it was interesting to try to catch his wife with a snowball. His son was ruthless in his intent. Mestral finally gave in as his lips twitched with joy. He was having "Fun" though he was becoming cold. Maggie sensed his discomfort and went to his side. "Say Uncle, surrender."

"Uncle. " Brother Zan said "I am afraid I am getting cold here."

"Indeed so am I. But what is Uncle?"

"It means you surrender and give up." Maggie said catching his now cold fingers.

"Then I surrender, Uncle." Mestral said.

TBC...

Review if you want more. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Italics are thoughts or telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 13 (Snow Balls) PG**

They all stopped and picked the wood back up. Mestral noted that Maggie was laughing with pure joy for playing the game. He felt a lightness inside and wondered if this is what happiness was? They entered the foyer and kicked off the snow. Mestral slipped his wet boots off and carried the wood to the fireplace. He noted that the others did the same all the while laughing. Father Wang came out carrying a tray of hot drinks. Mestral could smell the fruity flavors. Once he set the wood down he removed his coat and scarf. He stuck the hat in the sleeve and quickly pulled the hair over his ears. Maggie came over to his side and brushed some loose snow off his collar. He had buttoned the shirt to the top again and she sighed. Sometime she wondered why he did that. She opened the top button and straightened his collar. No one could see so she offered him two fingers. His hands caught hers for a moment and he brushed a loose hair back from her face. His fingers tracing the outline. She shivered wonder how such a simple touch could be so erotic. He eyes closed.

"When we are done with the drinks I think we should retire for a nap."

Mestral caught her stray thought and knew sleep was not on her mind. "Indeed I could use some meditation time."

Maggie looked at him sharply and realized he was attempting humor for her.

Smiling "I will help you…Meditate."

"I shall look forward to showing you my technique."

Maggie blushed a deep red.

"Hey, Mom come on the cider will get cold." Zephraim called.

Maggie felt his fingers on her palms and took a deep calming breath. He was such a tease. "Come I am cold and the cider is a way to warm up that is sociable."

Mestral nodded and followed her out inhaling a sent that was very arousing. He wondered what the sent was. Maggie took a mug from the tray and handed it to him. There was a stick of something sticking out. He sniffed and noted this was what was giving off the scent. He watched as Maggie used the stick to stir her mug.

"It has been a long time since I have had cider with cinnamon in it. I forgot how good it can be."

"You all have been working so hard Brother Hang thought you might enjoy this. " Father Wang said.

They sipped their drinks as they all took seats around the fire. It was suddenly quiet as the logs crackled.

"It is to bad the Sheriff and Mrs. Denison could not stay." Zephraim said "I liked them."

"They are good people." Maggie agreed. "I am glad you had such good people here to help you."

Mestral sipped his drink. "I have learned much while here.

**Part 14 (Meetings) PG**

The lodge filled with men from all over the county. They been called in by Big Tom and told that there was a threat to their town and their way of life that he needed to make them aware of. Most were simple people miners , farmers and loggers. They filed in and took their respective seats each wondering why they been told to come and why they had been asked to bring their rifles. Herb Bosworth took his seat and quietly checked his weapon over. He was a reserve sheriff and felt it important to check out what was going on. He had placed a call to Matt Denison before leaving the house. He knew that if this group was planning mischief Matt as the Sheriff would need to know. He also knew that most people tended to forget he was a reserve police man and saw him only as a the owner of the local hardware. The fact was he only took the reserve status as a favor to his long time friend who wanted someone he knew could handle himself in the reserves. Herb was a decorated war hero and as such held the respect of most of the towns people. He taken the job to assist Matt who had to control an often wild crowd. He was by nature a quiet and unassuming individual which is why people listened when he did chose to speak. He had a very uneasy feeling about all of this so he loaded his weapon and prepared for the worst. He really disliked Big Tom and knew the man was very crooked. Unfortunately he gave the appearance of merely being a successful businessman. Herb knew better but like Matt said there was no proof. Herb was fortunate in that his business held several local as well as state contracts. His business was not dependant on the whims of Big Tom and his bunch. As a Member of the Rotary club he had strong position nearly equaling the status of Big Tom. He had a feeling he would need every bit of influence he had to prevent a problem.

------------------------------------------

Matt helped Maria with the children and then went to shower and change. He had to stop by the office to find out if things had calmed down.

-----------------------------------------------

David Lawson and his brother Pete sat next to Herb. Both men were by nature followers but they were successful in their grocery business. They were not racist but neither did they want to get on Big Tom's Bad side so they had come to the meeting. By sitting with Herb they were unconsciously supporting the Sheriff.

Harold Greene sat down across from Big Tom. He as here to support his life long friend. If Tom thought there was a threat then he was there to support him.

Tom looked over the group assembled and was pleased with the turnout. He knew many be hard to convince but he was willing to do that. He knew many of the town's people were afraid of the new comers. He intended to exploit that fear to gain his advantage.

Big Tom pounded the Gavel and the room quieted.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part 15 (Home is where the heart is)**

Maggie went to Mestral's side. Tell me about Shikahr."

Mestral looked into the fire as Maggie settled at his feet. She leaned back against him using his legs as support. It was a position she often took as she liked the closeness of touching him. He sighed and knew in time that this would become comfortable for them both. He watched the flames and said.

"It is a large city. It was built before the tie of Surak and has many historical buildings. It is the heart of my … nation." Editing his choice of words for the mixed company. I have lived there while attending University and found it quite magnificent. The finest minds would meet and deal with our needs. I learned much while I was there. I found the experience enlightening in that I became aware of the fact that it was not home. I found I missed the mountains and the dessert. Do not misunderstand the city has a beauty to it but it was not home. "

Maggie smiled "A nice place to visit but not a home."

"Exactly." Mestral said "My home is where you are."

Maggie leaned back and found peace. She liked this position because she could be in contact with Mestral and he did not seem to mind it even as much as her holding his hand. She sighed and decided it was because he was not seeing this as intimate. It worked and she hoped in time he grow to accept her affection for him. She knew they both had much to learn and they would grow together as all couples did. He was right they were at home together no matter where that might be. There was such a peaceful feeling to this monastery and these mountains. Maggie almost wished they could stay here forever. Mestral touched her shoulder understanding and promising that they would return to visit often.

-------------------------------------------------------

The men all listened to Big Tom and they accepted the free beer he handed out and many were soon drunk. They would go along with anything that Big Tom suggested as they became more and more angry and confused and that anger was directed at the only people in the area that were different.


	5. Chapter 5

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Italics are thoughts or telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 16( Painful Introductions) PG-13**

David Larson slipped out to warn the sheriff. He made the call as trucks full of drunken men left to deal with the invasion of their county. He dropped a nickel into the pay phone and prayed Matt would answer.

-------------------------------------------------

Half an hour latter the Tom and Jack jumped out of their truck. The were flanked by drunken men from town. Soon they were all gathered outside the front of the Monastery.

Brother Khan and his Wife Lee spotted the trucks pull up. He sent her in to get Father Wang and to hide. He watched as she swept up their three year old daughter Ling.

Brother Khan stood tall and waited to greet the men. He hoped a friendly greeting would prevent violence.

-----------------------------------------------------

David Larson stepped out of his truck he hoped he could talk sense into these ole boys.

Big Tom got out of his big Cadillac and headed toward the small oriental man. He hated china men and was looking forward to driving them out. Oh they were alright in their place as long as they ran a laundry or a restaurant but they had no business lending people money and buying American land. He did not know or care that Bother Kan was from India and that his wife was the Chinese one in the relationship. Big Tom considered them all Oriental and all dogs to be kicked as he saw fit.

"May I be of assistance gentlemen?"

"Yep you can call the other gooks out." Jack said laughing. "It is time you all moved on.

"Why would we wish to leave our homes?"

"You all do not belong here. You should have stayed in China or Japan where ever the heck it is you come from." Tommy said supporting his friend as he took an other long pull on his whiskey bottle. "we don't need your kind here. This is a good town. It was founded by good god fearin white folks and you all don't qualify."

Brother Kahn looked at them and said " I am an American citizen. We have the right to be here with our families."

Jack jumped off the truck and hit him sending him across the ground. "Families, A real priest don't have no family."

Kahn looked up angry. " We are not Catholics our order encourages families."

For that he received a kick to his ribs and there was rabid laughter.

David turned pale and looked away sickened by the violence.

Maggie came running out with Mestral and Father Wang who demanded.

"What is going on here?"

The mob looked at them harshly.

"Why Father ." Big Tom said in a mocking tone. "We are just educating this boy here."

Maggie ran to his side with Mestral to help him up.

"I thought we told you we do not like violence." Maggie said rising she was really angry now. She looked over to see Zephraim had joined them and he was carrying a rather large sick in each hand. He tossed one to Father Wang and took up a defensive position next to his mother.

"Maybe you all ought to leave. Not all of us are pacifists." He warned. He barely restrained himself from attacking the drunken fools.

"Back off Boy." A man from the crowd called. "What cha doing here pretty lady he jeered."

Maggie looked up and for the second time in as many days said "Spending time with my family and my husband. What is it with you backward apes? These are good descent, peaceful people."

A few in the crowd had the decency to look away, but they did not leave or try to say anything. Maggie wondered if this was how it had been in Germany? Had good people let themselves be dragged down by racists?

_Mestral we have to help them._

_I will try to defuse the situation. Help Brother Kahn inside and try to contact the Sheriff. He would prove most helpful I believe._

"I see you like them yellow boys." Big Tom said "Why are you with them when you could be with one of us?" He leered.

"Hey paw that the second one she with. "Tom said laughing at his own crude joke.

Maggie shuttered. She glared at the younger man then at his father. "What I prefer is a man who has manners something you all seem to lack. "She looked up and Lee came running back out with Brother Kan and Jung to help with her husband. The child had been left inside for safety.

Big Tom laughed. "What you need is a real man lady." He went to grab Maggie. A dangerous mistake with Mestral so close. His arm was caught and he was flung back against his son's truck.

**Part 17 (Wounds) PG-13**

Mestral wondered how many times it would take before the humans realized he was physically stronger and more agile then they were. Maggie looked over and sighed. Mestral was impressive to watch. She knew he did not like violence but the skill he used was impressive as was the power he so casually used. She wondered now how he had saved those miners? Thinking about it she wondered if he has simply lifted the rock away by hand? She decided to ask him latter as her curiosity was peeked. She loved watching his fluid movements.

"You can not do that to my pa." Tommy shouted and came charging at Mestral. Once more he to was airborne. Mestral hated violence and faced the crowd which was growing pensive.

"This is unwise."

"Mister we got laws." Someone shouted. "You can not just throw people around. That is assault." George Nelson said. "I am the Assistant district attorney and you just committed a crime."

Father Wang moved forward. "Sir surely this crowd provoked such an action."

Before he could someone cocked a gun and fired. The elderly priest fell to the ground.

**Part 18 (Healing the Wounds) PG-13**

Mestral moved and caught the man's hand he crushed it with ease and the gun fell to the ground. He spun the man around and quickly applied a nerve pinch. Then he set him down as he moved to the priest's side.

"This man requires medical attention. Brother go get your medical kit."

The priest ran back inside to retrieve his medical bag. The crowd was to stunned to move for a moment. Just then they heard sirens as the sheriff came racing in.

Matt Denison came out of his car. He could not believe what he saw.

"What the hell happened here!" He shouted.

"That man shot Father Wang and then tried to shoot my husband."  
Maggie said "Father is hurt badly. "

Just then the priest returned and was at his leaders side. He quickly took his vitals. "We need to get him inside I have to remove that bullet."

"Should you not take him to a medical facility?" Mestral asked.

"There is not enough time. He could die. He is bleeding out. Help me carry him inside."

Mestral simply leaned down and picked up the portly priest. "Lead the way ."

He carried his friend with ease. There was a stunned silence because the priest was a large man. Mestral dead lifted him and did not even seem to be straining despite his own injuries.

Maggie sighed and said " Hurry, he needs help fast. I will call for an ambulance. It is a good thing you were a miner and used to carrying such weight." She wanted to give a logical reason for his  
power. _Mestral that was unwise.  
_  
_I can carry him with ease and he will be jostled less It is not logical to cause him further pain or injury._

Maggie sighed and followed him defending his back not trusting the others at all. The crowd seemed to come out of their blood lust and seemed frozen in place.

"I should arrest all of you. But, frankly I do not have room or time. Get on home before I change my mind." The sheriff said his concern was clearly with the priest.

The crowd of townsmen quickly dispersed. Fear of arrest and jail motivating their quick retreat. Not even Big Tom's curses stopped them from fleeing.

The Sheriff watched them flee. He would have liked to have arrested them all but he could not afford to have the whole town in Jail. He watched as Mestral carried the priest inside and carefully laid him down. Within moments his wound was being attended to. Mestral gathered the medical supplies and set up a makeshift table.

"Sheriff please bring those lamps in here. Zephraim grab that mirror it will help reflect the light."

Brother Jung washed up and carefully cut away the clothing of his leader. Maggie left the room and her son followed. They would only be in the way.

"We may need blood. I need AB negative."

"Does anyone here have that form of blood?" Mestral asked

"No, Maybe Matt would know. Or one of those fools out there."

"I will seek a donor." Mestral said

Most of the town's people had run of except for Matt and George Nelson.

"I am A positive. " Matt said

"O negative." a chastened ADA said

Maggie looked at her son and he began to roll up his sleeve. "I have it. Mom?"

"So do I. Sheriff you might need to call some of those men back. It might take more then we can give. If I can give at all." She blushed.

"Why could you not donate mom?" Zephraim asked then he noted her blush." Oh…I guess Mestral would not let you risk it."

George Nelson looked on a little confused until The Sheriff grinned and said

"Congratulations To you both.

The penny dropped and Nelson blushed.

**Part 19 (Making Amends)**

Maggie looked away and then back at her mate. "Mr. Nelson maybe you can go get the men? They trust you and it is important or this man could die."

"I will go at once. " George knew they all be heading for the club for a drink. He ran to his car and raced after them. He could not believe how out of hand everything had gotten. He still did not like those people but he did not want anyone to die either. He swallowed hard and knew he crossed the line. Matt was right they ( Big Tom) gone to far this time. He have to deal with it. First however they had to make sure that priest did not die.

Big Tom poured himself a drink. He had not intended that anyone get hurt. He swallowed the amber liquid and noted everyone was drinking. They stepped in it this time because of their foolish hate. He could feel the men's eyes on him accusing him. He swallowed hard and knew he have to salvage the situation somehow. The liquid burned his throat as he swallowed more. The only way to keep it quiet was to get rid of The Sheriff and to buy out those idiots. He decided it would be worth it to be free of them. He would gladly pay to make them forget the incident.

--------------------------------

Mestral was once more shocked at the sight of human blood. He knew it was red but seeing it was always shocking. He had been intent on seeing the similarities in humans that he sometimes forgot the basic differences. Yet one thing both species had in common and that was the potential for violent actions. He had seen the genuine shock on many of the men's faces and that gave him hope. Humanity had great potential and he was going to help them along. While he was no Surak he was well trained. He knew that humans were far to emotional to ever accept pure logic but ,perhaps he could teach them the value of peace. He seen the genuine contrition on the men's faces the desire to make amends. Fear had driven them away the latter however would draw them back. His keen hearing picked up the sounds of several cars and trucks pulling in. He looked at Maggie and saw her smile. She never lost faith in her people's basic goodness and that was why he had chosen to stay and live on Earth. He had wanted to see this world through her eyes. Life had not been easy or fair to Maggie. Her will and faith had made her work hard to succeed and he admired that along with her courage and honor. He knew deep inside himself he would never have found so giving a female on his home world. He had needed Maggie and so did her world. She would help teach them to find peace and make amends for their mistakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Italics are thoughts or telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 21 (Check Mate) PG**

Three days latter….

It was amazing what could happen if one was willing to simply pack up and move. If one considered walking away from a million dollar real estate. That was exactly what was happening and the town was in shock. The Temple of Sharia was moving. It closed all of their business accounts in less then twenty four hours. The local realtor was told to find a buyer for the land.

Mayor Fitzpatrick came out to try to change their minds. This move would be a black mark on Serenities reputation.

Father Wang looked at him sharply. "We had come here to make and build new lives Sir. We bought land and have been contributing to this area's economy. Yet in return we have been looked at with distrust and fear. "

The mayor was shocked. While he knew what the Priest was saying was true it took people time to grow to trust outsiders.

"Sir we just need time to know you and you us."

Father Wang shook his head a little sadly. "We gave you over ten years sir. My order has given thousands to your economy and still your people seek to drive us out. Perhaps we just no longer are willing to take the risk. We have young families in our midst and we must have a safe and secure environment for our children."

Mayor Fitzpatrick drew himself up. He straightened his tie. "This is a safe community we have little crime. Sheriff Denison is a fine man."

"Yes Mayor he is. It is to his credit that we remained safe this long. Yet in the last week two of my members have been assaulted and their attackers remain free. We will not run the risk of a third attack. One that could given the recent escalation prove fatal. Mistral's presence is the only thing that saved Brother Jung from a sever beating. I understand the streets were full. None came to their aid. This is unacceptable when all we have done is try to fit in. No mayor this place is unsafe for us and our children. We have decided to move ahead with our plans. We had intended to open a second temple in Carbon Creek PA. Now however it will become our base of operations. If the land here does not sell we will donate it to the park service. Now I have much work to do. Good day to you. "

"You can not just leave? What about the town?"

"I am afraid the town will survive or not without our presence. It is no longer our concern. We will not remain where we are unwelcome. Sometimes it is wiser to leave a contested area. My people have already suffered from War Mr. Mayor. We want only peace and to achieve it we will try again somewhere else. Tell Big Tom we have received his message and warning. We could fight and win but we find the prize not worth the effort. While this area is pretty and lovely it is but one small town. We will find an other one that will perhaps welcome us and our support. Perhaps in time we will return but for now. Now we will move on. The things we would have gifted your town with will go to an other. Good day sir." The priest said motioning for an adept to lead the mayor out.

The mayor walked out bemused. Fitzpatrick was a career political figure one known for his charm and charisma, he had not expected to fail. He now had to return to his town and tell them they lost the biggest contributor to their local economy and that they were also losing the tax revenue from the business the temple ran as they to would soon be closed. It would cost the local economy 50 jobs. While the businesses did not pay direct taxes the workers did. He made a mental calculation and knew his small town was in big trouble.

Mayor Fitzpatrick spotted Mestral and knew that if he could convince this one man then his town would be saved.

Mestral was sitting by the fire playing a game of chess with Zephraim. It was clear that both men were enjoying the challenge. The mayor walked over certain he could win this argument.

Maggie watched the mayor walk over. He reminded her of a used car salesman and she was not pleased. He was slick and arrogant in his manner. Maggie could tell he wanted something from Mestral. Mestral be alert the mayor is coming. He wants something from you.

_I am certain of it. _Mestral replied as he moved a Knight to block Zephraim's attack.

"I do not see any moves." Zephraim said any move he made would put him in check.

"Sometimes it is wisest to yield." Mestral said

"I concede." Zephraim answered laughing "I think I would rather play you at eight ball at least I would have a chance."

"Practice made you proficient at eight ball and so it shall at chess." Mestral said

The mayor walked up. "I see you like chess Mr. Mestral. Would you be so kind as to give me a game? Perhaps I will be more of a challenge to you then the boy."

Mestral looked up and looked at the Mayor. The man was arrogant and overconfident. It had taken Zephraim four years to be able to get to this level. In normal chess circles he was almost a master. Mestral motioned for the Mayor to take a seat.

"It would be an honor to play an official." He said formally fully intending to defeat him quickly and decisively.

Maggie looked at Mestral and sighed. So much for being having no emotion. She motioned to Maria and Matt to come over and watch. This should prove most entertaining.

"I was wondering how you convinced the people here to move to your hometown of Carbon Creek?" The mayor said as he made the first move.

Mestral watched with casual interest. He moved a pawn forward. "I have had no influence on the choices made by this congregation. It is fear for their lives that have convinced them a move is logical at this time. Carbon Creek is a stable community and it welcomes strangers unlike Serenity."

The mayor frowned having no direct answer. He moved his rook.

Mestral watched and determined he would win in 12 moves.

"Look we have a few hot head redneck boys. But they were in the war."

Mestral raised a brow. "This should make them more willing to be understanding then. They understand the horrors that these good people have suffered. Instead they seek to inflict more pain and suffering on them. It is illogical to remain in a community that is unsafe." He moved a knight and claimed a chess piece.

The Mayor frowned as he moved again and lost an other piece. He was silent for a moment. "Look we made a mistake is it fair to punish the whole town? You have influence here. If you tell them to stay they might just listen to you."

Mestral moved his queen claiming a the last rook. "It is not logical for me to suggest they stay in a place they fear. In Carbon Creek they will be welcomed."

"You can not know that? Maybe the town will treat them worse." Fitzpatrick said

Mestral looked at him " Carbon Creek welcomed me and my family and showed us friendship. I believe that they will welcome any family of mine. "

"Family?" The Mayor said shocked.

"Yes , did you not know that Mestral is my half brother." Father Wang said He came up to the men. "We shared the same mother. His father was a missionary that married my mother after my father was killed in a farming accident. He was sent to his father's family when our mother died of fever. I was raised by her family. We recently found one an other again. Yes, my younger brother has some influence but the fact is We are leaving. It is just a bonus that he has a secure safe place for us."

"I find I would know my brother better. If he chooses to bring his people to my lands I will welcome him." Mestral said

"If your father was a missionary how is it you do not follow his teachings?" Fitzpatrick asked confused.

Mestral looked at him. "I do follow my father's ways. You assume he was a Christian priest? He was a … Buddhist. Love shocked him but he found peace in China with our mother. Check mate Mr. Fitzpatrick."

The Mayor looked down. It had been less then a dozen moves and he was in check mate.

"Your town has been pawns to several individuals for years now. Yet they continue to wield influence. It is not logical that they do so. They act not for the interests of you or your people but for their own benefit. The Temple refused to follow their orders so it had to be removed. The Temple has decided to honor that rather strong request to leave. You will just have to deal with the results of gaining what you thought you wanted. Carbon Creek will gain the Temple, school and businesses. " Mestral said "It is logical that they benefit from their kindness to the people. Check mate Mr. Fitzpatrick you have no more arguments to make and no more moves to try. I find I want my brother closer. If it is selfish then I have no regrets. I can protect them in Carbon Creek."

"How can you do that?"

Maggie smiled. "Mestral is a hero to the town and I own a business there. We are respected citizens and they will welcome our family and friends with open arms. The fact that the temple will bring a new school and jobs will also be welcomed as we are a company town. Alternatives are always welcomed."

**Part 22 (Underestimating your Opponent)**

There was a stunned silence as the Mayor suddenly felt insignificant. It was not a feeling he was familiar with. He looked at the couple and wondered just who and what they were to be so calm and in control? He looked at Mestral and suddenly felt as if he had been being toyed with.

Zephraim angry at the events and the way his family had been treated and threatened moved forward. "Do not feel to badly at losing Mayor. Mestral is a chess Grand Master though he refuses to engage the world best in more then casual matches."

Maggie glared at her son. She learned about Mestral playing chess in central park in New York City and his defeat of the American Grand Master who gone there to relax before a major tournament. Mestral had declined a chance to compete against the best in the world. Having not had proper papers on him at the time.

"A grand master?"

Mestral looked at him. "Chess is a simple game. I find it is a good way to think. I did not feel it was proper to just show up at the tournament. I hold no such title the game was a fluke. I do not believe that my opponent took my challenge seriously. Underestimating ones opponent is always dangerous."

"I can see how underestimating you could be a problem." The Mayor said slightly bitterly.

"All of life is a challenge Mayor it builds character to overcome the challenges and to find new innovative ways to succeed." Mestral said " Soon this facility will be available to your town. Perhaps it can be used in a different way. One that will indeed prove beneficial. I have noted that many in this area seem to enjoy winter sporting activates. Perhaps a sky resort would provide the employment you seek? Aspen which is of a similar size seems to attract a lot of business. "

The mayor looked at Mestral and thought about it. Yes, it could be done in fact a resort like that would be even more beneficial then this old temple.

"We will look into it. I suppose we deserve to suffer for our foolishness."

Maggie looked at him "No one deserves pain Mayor Fitzpatrick but compassion should be our first actions not fear and anger and mistrust. "

"You are right Mrs.….er"

"Grayson. Mrs. Margaret Grayson she supplied." She smiled at him top ease his discomfort. "None of us wish the town harm. It is just that these people have endured hell , and a lot of pain. They need safety and security now."

He nodded sadly finally understanding their mistakes had a consequence. He also understood that he and this whole town had underestimated the people here and their potential as allies and friends. Now they would have to find a new way to breathe life into Serenity or the town would become like hundreds of others, a dead ghost town.

Maggie felt a twinge of pity but forced it away quickly. She knew that sometimes lessons in life had to be harsh and had to be painful. Often she had seen injustice in America and much of it was based on race and religion. Even in Carbon Creek there was a little fear and prejudice among her friends and fellow businessmen. It was a failing that was not truly acknowledged and it could unless addressed cause major unrest in the years to come. Ironically, Mestral and his friends had begun to reverse that fear when they had been in town. Their calm logical and even cool manners had shown the people of Carbon Creek that while they were different they offered no threat and were in fact a strong asset to the community. She hoped that this would remain the case when they returned with members of the order to found the new temple. Mestral moved to Maggie's side and accepted the offer of her paired fingers. He shifted his body between her and the mayor in a very possessive and protective manner. Mayor Fitzpatrick actually stepped back. He noted the look of determination on Mestral's face and decided it would not be wise to attempt to charm his wife into helping him. He would have to accept this defeat and learn from their mistakes.

**Part 23 ( A Hero's Welcome Home)**

It was several days latter that Mestral and Maggie returned to Carbon Creek. Father Wang condition had stabilized and it was time for Maggie to return to her business. Maggie cleaned the glasses and watched Mestral with several of the men

They had all been so pleased to see him once more. He been greeted with pats on the back and several of the locals buying him a cold one. Maggie smiled as she watched him gingerly sip the icy cold draft beer. He was not one who liked alcohol but he accepted the drinks in the way they were intended as a genuine welcome home present. He finished the drinks and began talking to the men about his friends. He did not want the temple to run into similar problems here.

"Mestral you say your older brother runs the temple?" Pete asked.

"He is the head monk there." Mestral answered.

"Well then he and his order are more then welcome here. Why would you even need to ask. I mean Mestral you and Maggie well you are one of us. Any kin folk of yours will be welcome. Now I can not promise to attend that church me and my Mrs. being good Lutheran's and all but we will sure offer them a welcome."

"That would be most kind." Mestral said "They are thinking of opening a special school here. It will not teach religion but it will work on developing the sciences."

"Why that sounds great." John Harris said "I love my Johnny to get a good education. I want more then the mines for him."

Mestral looked at the big miner and nodded. "Any of the towns children will be welcome. Though the job you each do is vital to the economy."

Pete grinned. "Well I know that but it is every parent's wish to give their child a better life then we had."

"Yes that is logical and natural. Your children however could not hope for better parents and examples. I am honored to call you my associates ." He paused "My friends."

A cheer went up as the men clapped him on the back. Once more he was a hero because he returned with a chance at a better future for the towns youth.

Maggie slipped away and called Serenity to inform them that they would be welcome in Carbon Creek. After she hung up the phone she picked it up and dialed Matt and Maria. She hoped that they would change their minds and move with the people from the temple to Carbon creek. The town's constable had agreed that he could use some help so Matt would have a job if he moved. In fact Maggie arranged for him to send a letter offering a job to their friend. One positive thing about being a company town was that the town's law enforcement officers were well paid. Unlike most company Towns Ted Walberg was an honest and fair man. He followed the law and did not always go along with the company's wishes. He was deeply loved and respected by the town and in his tenure as constable there had been no major issues or problems. The town trusted him but he was getting older and would soon need to retire. Maggie decided that Matt would be a good replacement as he to was an honest man.

**Part 24 (Unexpected Complications) PG**

Zephraim walked into the classroom and set his books down. He moved over to the blackboard and examined the equations that were there. He was astounded at the complicated nature of the work. Yet as he examined it his agile brain saw flaws and changes. He began to copy the board and make the adjustments he thought they should have. If this equation was used then they would miss several key changes. He wrote his alterations in red and waited for his instructors to join the class. He was going to ask about these possible changes.

"How was your trip?"

Zephraim looked up and smiled. "It was very good Professor. It seems I arrived on time to watch my mother get married. "

"Married ? I was unaware she had planned this. Had I known I would have allowed you to leave early."

Zephraim smiled "I know that sir. I think it came as a surprise to her as well. Mestral just kind of sprung it on us both."

"A romantic man then. He should be good for her then."

"Mestral romantic? " Zephraim began to laugh hard. "I am sorry Ma'am but Mestral is a scientist. I think he just decided marriage was the logical course of action. "

"Mestral is not that the name of your tutor?" Professor Mienzner asked.

"Yes ma'am it is. He is brilliant with mathematics and he has also helped me in other area. I can not believe he was working as a miner with his intelligence."

"He worked as a miner?" She asked intrigued

"Yes professor when we first meet him and the others they were working any job to get by. I suppose they must have just immigrated here. Now though he is going to be teaching I think."

"I would like to meet this man." She said she looked over the work Zephraim was working on. "Are these his equations?"

"Yes ma'am" He said "I am supposed to do them as a warm up drill."

Her brow rose and Zephraim suppressed a grin it seemed all teachers had that look.

"Well go ahead and finish coping your work. I have to go see Professor Einstein. May I borrow these?"

"Of course, but I only have some of the work done. I do a few equations before each class to warm up."

"Do not worry I only want to show him the exercises? It is a most clever way to begin working out a problem. I think the professor will be interested in seeing it." She left carrying the work to the for most mind in Physic in the world.

Warm up exercises? This is brilliant work. I can not believe a simple school teacher developed this. A miner? I do not think so. I wonder who taught him his work? Albert will be most interested. I think perhaps we should go meet this man. His thinking is amazing. It is a wonder young Zephraim is so advanced.

She knocked and entered the office of the worlds greatest mind.

"Professor you have to see this work."

He took it from her and quickly put on his glasses. "Who did this work? I must speak to them."

She smiled and quickly told him about her newest pupil's tutor.

Albert looked up. "We must go meet him. Where is it the boy is from?"

"Carbon Creek PA." She answered "Do we not have a visit scheduled a the base there in two days to check Gunthor's work?"

"We do indeed. Ask Zephraim to come along. I want to meet this miner."

She nodded and smiled thinking it was going to be interesting.

-----------------------------------------

Mestral accepted the welcome even as he strengthened his personal shields. Sometimes his friend's emotions were almost overwhelming. He was however pleased that they would welcome the Temple and her people.

A man shifted in the back of the bar. He tossed a few dollars onto the table and walked over to the pay phones. He slipped inside and put a dime into the slot. He quickly dialed a number and waited as the phone rang. This could prove to be a problem for the base. They could not have a lot of unauthorized people moving in. Carbon Creek had been chosen because it was typical small town America and it would not draw any undo attention. If a large religious order moved in that could change things radically. To the outside world the base was simply going to be a military instillation but it was far more. It was going to house several of America's top rocket scientists and they would be working to play catch up to the Soviets. It had proved most embarrassing to have the communist launch the first satellite into orbit.

"Colonel Davis we may have a problem here in Carbon Creek." Major Phelps said.

"What is it Major?" Davis asked as he loosened his tie. It had been a long day and he was only just now getting home. His wife Peggy had held dinner for them after putting the children to bed. He was in no mood to receive bad news.

"Sir it seems this area will soon have an influx of strangers. A religious order of some type is moving in. I overheard the locals talking to someone named Mestral Grayson about this. It seems that they just purchased a large block of land and it is only half a mile from the base."

Darren Davis sighed and wondered what it was about this project that seemed to attract problems? They could not object without drawing unwanted attention. "Major begins a background and security check on everyone in that Temple and especially on this Mestral character. Their timing is just not right."

"I will do it first thing in the morning sir." Phelps said. He looked over and watched as Mestral shook the hand of the local realtor. The deal was sealed and rather quickly at that. He wondered why fate seemed against them on this project. One would think Man was not meant to reach the stars.

Phelps hung up the phone and had to wonder at this man welcome. The town of Carbon Creek welcomed him as if he were a returning hero. While he could understand their being grateful for his saving so many miners there were many inconsistency about how that had happened. He watched the crowd and noted that this Mestral sat quietly and observed all but made few comments. He seemed content to simply listen and guide the conversation. His wife Maggie was an other mystery to solve. Maggie Grayson was a fine looking woman but not one would expect to marry a stranger. She had lived and worked in Carbon Creek all of her life and had inherited the Rusty Pick from her Grandmother Marta Sheinberg. The Rusty Pick was the main gathering place of the town and it was a steady if not overly prosperous business. She raised her son alone after her husband ran off. No she was not the type to marry a stranger. He resolved to look into this more deeply. If these people were a threat he would make certain that the Colonel had the information as soon as possible.

**Part 25 (Friends in High Places)**

The president sighed as he prepared to go on the inspection tour of Carbon Creek Army-Air Force. He was actually going to check on the latest rocket research and he was meeting several key scientists there. He wondered if it be possible to stop in town. I had been years since he had simply stopped at a local tavern for a cold beer. Why not the town had to have a bar right. He picked up the phone and called the university. Dr. Davis would know. Come to think of it the man owed him a cold one.

"Yes sir there is a nice place in town. It is called the Rusty Pick. In fact one of my best student's mother and father own the bar. I am certain they be happy to have us meet there. In fact sir I am thinking of asking his father to join our team."

"Well no sir but Albert and I have been going over his work with Zephraim the man is brilliant sir. …Well sir I think he might be the answer to our problem. Yes sir. I suppose we can check out his credentials. But given what Zephraim has said he was In the war sir. You know a lot was lost then. Yes, sir we can not let that matter. Why don't we all meet him check him out and go from there. I mean really sir can we afford not to?"

"Yes doctor I agree. If you and the others are convinced we will see about getting him cleared." The President said " To many good men and women were hurt in the war it is time we heal those wounds for all of mankind's sake."

The president hung up the phone and smiled. Life was sometimes very good. He was determined to make the world a better place no matter what . He had done enough harm now it was time to make amends.

Dr. Davis hung up the phone and called Zephraim in to ask him to inform his mother about their arrival the president would have to inform her about his arrival.

"It would be an honor sir." Zephraim said "I am certain Mestral will be pleased to meet you all." He ran to call his mother.

One day latter-

Michael Higgins hung up the phone confident that the message would be delivered to the Rusty Pick and Maggie Cochrane. The special Messenger headed out. He arrived in town and was directed to a small house on the outside of town. He never noticed it had not been used in years…

Two days latter-

Mestral was sitting in the main room working on the blackboard he had set up in the corner. He had been reading several of the new Science America Journals and was checking the latest figures on page. He was interested in how that had deduced their theories and wanted to see if he would come to the same conclusions. He worked the mathematics and sipped his tea.

Maggie shook her head and had a feeling that the pool room might well become a temporary classroom once more. Fortunately the room was large and they had moved the tables over last year. She retained that corner for darts and for Mestral when he was here.

Maggie went over to his side. "Mestral I think I will run over to Ted's to see if he has gotten that shipment of Whiskey in yet. Can you keep an eye on the place for me?"

"I will ensure that any customers are taken care of Maggie." he said

"Alright then. I will be back in about an hour then. Remember Zephraim is coming in latter with his professors. "

"I know that is why I am attempting to work this out. I feel that there is an error in the calculation. I wish to correct it before they arrive."

Maggie sighed and reminded herself telling him not to draw attention to himself would do not good. He would not leave a problem unsolved. She sighed and just hoped that he was tactful in presenting the corrections.

-------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes latter….

The car pulled in and several people exited and entered the bar. Sgt Gordon reached for his radio and called it in to Major Phelps. There had been around the clock surveillance on the location since they had discovered the temple was moving in.

Major Phelps reported to Colonel Davis who was determined to check out this Mestral for himself. The two officers left the building just as the phone rang to inform them that the President Harry S. Truman was stopping by for a surprise inspection.

10 minutes latter…

"Why do you believe there is an error?

"Herr Doktor if you look here you will note that the numbers have been inverted. This mistake is carried through the whole equation. It will substantially change the answer." Mestral said He pointed to the error where a single decimal point was out of place. His use of the proper German honorific impressed the doctor even more.

"I see. Wait let me check that." He rolled up his sleeves and moved to the board.

"Zephraim go prepare tea please."

"Yes, sir "He said slipping out and hiding his grin. Who have thought he get to see Dr. Einstein being corrected? He made the tea and coffee along with a tray of sandwiches. He was fighting back a smile.

15 Minutes latter….

The limousine pulled up and several dark suited men took up positions outside. Harry Truman walked into a hometown bar and smiled. He could smell the sawdust and the beer. It felt so much like home. He looked over and spotted the men and one woman

he had come to speak to.

"Dr. Davis, Dr. Miezner and Dr. Einstein it is good to see you once more."

The three scientist looked up and smiled. "Mr. President it is good to see you. Thank you for agreeing to meet us here in town. I thought it might draw less attention."

"I am glad. It has been years since I could just go to a bar. I wonder is there a chance of getting a cold beer?"

Zephraim came walking in carrying the sandwiches and beer and froze. "OH Shit!"

Several heads turned to face the youth who now blushed deeply. "Ho..I am sorry Sir… I mean Mr. President."

Mestral looked on curious to why Zephraim was panicking. He merely rose and went to draw a "Cold One"

He carried the beer over to the President of the United States and handed to him. He had no idea who this man was but he clearly was of some importance. Mestral noted the guards and centered himself.

Harry S. Truman laughed. " That is alright son. I suppose I did just drop in."

He took the beer. Taking a long drink he sighed. "Thank you I needed that."

"Would you like an other?" Mestral asked He was confused at proper protocol.

20 minutes latter ….

Maggie walked in the back door she froze as she saw the impossible.

Mestral shooting eight ball with the president of the United States in her bar.

Maggie dropped her bag of Whiskey bottles. The glass shattered and Mestral

immediately looked up and at her.

"Are you injured my wife?"

Maggie froze at his casual tone_. What is going on? How did They all come to be here?_

_Who? _Mestral asked he came over to help clean up the glass and mess. He leaned down and picked up a large piece of glass. It slipped and he cut his hand._ He said he wanted a Cold one. I have served him several cold draft beers. Harry seems to enjoy the beverage. _

Albert Einstein came over to offer his assistance. He could tell that Mestral wife was shaken. He picked up a towel to help cover the cut. He froze as he saw the dark green blood. His eyes locked with Maggie's.

"Please…. Help us. They will kill him." She whispered.

Dr. Einstein nodded he knew what it was to be hunted. He quickly covered Mestral's hand. "We should clean this wound."

Just then Colonel Davis and Major Phelps walked in to see the President chatting with Mestral and three of his countries top scientists. The secret service was sent to fetch clean bandages for the wounded man.

Both officers froze as they noted Mestral was casually talking to the president and the others. He despite having a bandaged hand was working over equations on a black board.

"Sir…. What is going on here?" The major asked.

"I have no idea Major." A confused Colonel said He looked over as an aide came over to them.

"Colonel Davis ?"

"Yes … What is going on here?"

"The president wanted a meeting with the scientists out of the public eye. They picked this place as one of the doctor's student's parents own it. As you can see they are very busy. A minor accident. We arrived early and must have stunned Mrs. Grayson."

"Oh…. Then the president wanted to meet here? They checked out these people…"

Michael Higgins laughed "Oh yes that was done before we left Washington. It seems Dr. Mestral is a friend of Dr. Einstein." At least Higgins thought that was the case as they been deep in conversation when they had arrived. In his experience the world's greatest scientific mind did not do idle chit chat or small talk. Anyone that gifted had to be a scientist of some sort. Better to give the title then slight someone important.

_Who is this man? He is brilliant and clearly hiding? Why? I hope he will answer my questions. Why is his blood green?" Albert Thought. Yet he would not give away such a man. He was clearly no threat and he was a family to that gifted young man. Did Zephraim have green blood as well? Did Dr. Davis and Dr. Miezner know? He could not expose him without risking all of his friends lives._

_This is a nightmare._ Maggie thought_. Mestral try to act normal?_

_Maggie there is no danger. _Mestral sent_. We were merely conversing about scientific and political matters._

Maggie looked at him sharply_. You did what?_ She shook her head in disbelief.

_That is Harry S. Truman the President of the United States that you are causally talking to. He cold have you locked up._

_For what reason?_

Maggie wanted to scream she glared at her son who simply shrugged.

"Not my fault."

"No I suggested we stop here. " Dr. Davis said "Did they not call ahead and warn you?"

"We have been out of town." Maggie replied quickly. "If there was a message we did not receive it."

"I am sorry for the surprise then." The President said he came over and smiled.

"Harry S. Truman Ma'am. I am honored to visit your establishment. I should of course formally introduce myself. It seems I left my manners at the door."

Maggie blushed and shook his hand. "No sir it is my honor. I just wish I had known you were all coming I would have prepared more."

The president grinned. "Well I am glad you did not. It is nice to be just and ordinary man for a moment."

Maggie nodded. "Thank you sir for stopping by. I just wish I had been here to greet you properly. Speaking of Formal introductions this is my Husband Mestral Grayson. Mestral The President of the United States of America."

"Live long and Prosper Mr. President." Mestral said formally and raised his hand in the Ta'al. " My wife and I are honored to serve."

The president was taken aback. He was used to people wanting to shake his hand. Yet this man seemed to be to humble to do so. He found that interesting and he raised his hand. "Peace to you Mr. Grayson."

Mestral nodded. He appreciated the respect as the president had attempted to return the greeting.

"Would you care for an other cold one?"

"I thought you would never ask." The tension broke as the president clapped Mestral on the back like they were long lost brothers. Mestral flinched but went to draw the beer.

The colonel could not hear what was said but it was clear that the president was good friends with this man. He would not appreciate the Army looking into his affairs. With friends like this this Mestral had to be alright. It seemed it paid to have friends in high places.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Maggie looked and sighed worried about the military officers. She decided to address this and carried a beer over for each man.

"Would you care to join us gentleman?"

"Yes ma'am. That be kind of you. We were to meet the president today."

Maggie smiled falsely _Nice of them to warn me._

" Come on over I will bring you some food. " She looked and noticed the president happily eating a turkey sandwich and chips. Well at least he got the military off their backs.

_Friends in high places she rolled her eyes if only the Colonel knew how high. It was a good thing Mestral was royalty or he might have blown it. _Maggie thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Italics are thoughts or telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: To NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 26 (Finding A Role)**

Maggie almost collapsed with relief when the president left. She sat down and took a long sip of her now tepid tea. She looked over and realized that the relief was short lived. She was joined by the Doctor. The others had walked The President out but Dr. Einstein was waiting for his explanation. He sat across from her and Mestral.

He took a cup of coffee and waited for them to begin. Maggie sighed and looked at Mestral who looked away. He was trying to find the words to explain this to this human.

"What is it you wish to know Herr Doktor?"

"The truth of why your wife seems so afraid and why you are so calm?"

Maggie almost choked on the tea. She looked panicked.

"Fear is illogical doctor. It will not change the outcome of the situation. You will either accept my explanation and become my ally in improving your world or you will reject it and turn me over to your government. In either case fear is a wasted emotion."

"My world?" He asked looking at Mestral as he sipped his coffee.

"Doctor surely you have guessed." Maggie said "Mestral you can not you must get away." She said almost shaking with terror for her husband.

"Perhaps you should explain why you have green blood and then perhaps I can make an informed decision."

"That would be a logical way to proceed. " Mestral agreed. "My blood is green because it is the natural reaction to the copper based element when they hit oxygen."

"Copper? I am not well versed in the medical fields but ,humans are carbon based life forms." Dr. Einstein said

"Yes humans are." Mestral said sipping his tea calmly. "I however am not human."

While this was the explanation, he had been expecting the scientist was momentarily stunned. "What species are you then? Where are you from?"

"I am from a planet in the Endri 40 section of this star system it is 6 standard days from this system that you call Sol at Warp 5.5. I am a native of that world though we have colonies in over 100 systems. My people would be called Vulcan's by your translation of our name. I am afraid you could not pronounce our formal name. We have traversed the stars for over 1000 of your years and found this system approximately 1492 AD of your time recording. We have been visiting your world at least once every 10.5 years since to observe and record your development."

This news stunned the scientist. He was mentally calculating the location of where this star system was and froze as the implications of the speed of travel hit him.

"5.5 Days…. How long is your day?" He croaked out.

Mestral cocked his head. "A standard day on my home world is 26 of your earth hours."

Maggie to was stunned at this information but she hid it well. OH lord we must seem like backward apes to you?

No you are my wife. He sent reassuring her. "We mean you no harm we just wish to study new civilizations."

"Study us? Why for what purpose?" Came the demand of a now slightly fearful scientist.

"For knowledge and to understand. We live by the ideals of IDIC-Infinite diversity infinite combinations. There is so much to learn and explore how could we not seek others views to expand our knowledge?" Mestral seemed perplexed at his response.

I have won a Nobel Peace prize and meet every major world leader but I am sitting across from a man no being from an other world and star system. He seems as curious about me as I am about him and he has no idea that he could be perceived as a threat. Are they truly that peaceful? "Mestral why are you here? Are there others of your kind on Earth at this time? Was it your intention to contact me?"

Mestral looked at him. "I am the only one. My ship crashed here 4.2 years ago and I have been stranded here. He saw no reason to mention the others at this time. I meet Maggie and Zephraim and they became my associates and then my family. I had no intention of meeting any Terran of importance or in interfering with your world's natural development. I find that you are a promising species despite your tendency to be a warring people. I wish to learn more and to see if it is possible to prepare for the time of first contact. I estimate it will occur within my lifetime and it would be best if Earth was ready."

"War is a human condition I fear." he looked away sadly thinking of the last two great wars in his lifetime "So your people live in peace?"

Mestral inclined his head. "Since the time of Surak there has not been a war on my world. That would be 800 of your years. We do have a defensive fleet as not all worlds are peaceful but we do not begin hostilities."

Albert Einstein choked on his coffee. It was one thing to be confronted with a new alien race but to be told there were more then one was shocking. He looked at Maggie who simply shrugged. She already guessed that there had to be more then one developed worlds. Perhaps Mestral was rubbing off on her but it was a logical conclusion that there had to be a reason they were being observed.

"How many alien cultures have space flight?"

"My people have encountered over 40 space faring races. Some are more advanced then others and some are peaceful traders while others seek to expand their territory."

"Maggie may I have a drink."

Maggie rose and went to get the doctor his drink. She really did not blame him it was a lot to take in.

"Will you assist me Herr Doktor or will you turn me over to the authorities? If you do that, you would also place Maggie and Zephraim at risk." Mestral asked this calmly as if he already knew the answer. His mind had brushed the doctors despite his shields. This man was so open and honest he was easy to read.

"I will not turn you over. I know what it is to be hated and hunted." Einstein rose and took the drink he downed it quickly as if making a decision. He recalled the Nazi's and the camps. He had heard of the viscous experiments. He had no doubt Mestral be harmed if he was turned over. He had little faith in human goodness after the war. The Americans had known and done nothing. He would not turn an other being over to such a fate. But he had to be certain. "Swear that you mean us no harm."

"Earth is now my home Doctor Einstein. I can not go back I am dead to my world. Why would I harm my home. Maggie Is my wife and Zephraim my son. It is in my interest to see your species thrive."

Taking a deep breathe the worlds premiere scientist sighed. " Alright I will help you.

Someone took a chance on me and helped me escape to America and so Now I will return the favor and help you. I have friends who can arrange for proper documents for you. You are young enough to have been a fellow student with me. So, I will claim you as an associate who studied in Germany before the war. We will say you returned home before hostilities broke out. Where is it you say you are from?"

"China." Maggie supplied. "We have a back story we just need documents." She blushed and looked away thinking that no one would question a friend of this man. Mestral be safe.

"Maggie this man is only around forty years old?"

Maggie grinned at the shock on the doctors face.

"You are my age?" He asked. "How long do your people live?"

"No, I am 75 Mestral said, "Statistically speaking a male may live 200 to 250standard years. A female 210 to 260 years if no unnatural event occurs."

No wonder they are so advanced. Einstein thought. "Well we must make you younger. No one would believe that is your age."

"Vulcan's do not lie." Mestral said

"Mestral you will be Chinese not a Vulcan. " Maggie said " They like most of us lie sometimes. It is for your safety."

"I will allow this for you Maggie. I would not place you at risk."

Einstein sighed wondering why he was always the one who had to make these insane discoveries? The hardest part was this was one he could not share this amazing thing with the world. He wanted too but it would endanger this man and his family. He wished he could share the news because perhaps it would make humans engage in peace talks? Maybe such visitors could help? No Humans were not ready yet so he learn what he could. Maybe Mestral could help them find peace but he could not be directly involved it would be to dangerous for him. Humanity would destroy this man and bury the knowledge as to dangerous for the public to know. He sighed and began to formulate the story he would tell Markus at the SAS. He would have to provide the proper papers for Mestral to be here in the United States legally.

**Part 27 (Strange Friendships)**

David Markus sipped his coffee and read his paper. The sports section was gone as Ted Peters had snagged it earlier. All he had to read was the news of the latest Atomic test in Nevada. "Joyful" he hated those damned bombs. He could not believe that the public was foolish enough to believe having such destructive power around was a good thing. He jerked up and spilled his coffee all over himself and the paper. Just as well as it was depressing him. He tossed it aside into the trash and grabbed the telephone.

"Markus Electronics here. " He waited a second. He gave the coded name of his division.

Albert took a deep breathe.

"Look pal I do not have all day. State your business. "He gave the coded message.

"David it is I… Albert."

Markus stiffened he only knew one Albert and he knew better then to call on an unsecured line.

"What do you need repaired Mr. Albert. "He said his mind searching for a reason for such a call. The last time America had gained a top Nazi scientist who came in out of the cold because of his old associate and friend.

"I have to have you come to me. I am afraid the item is too large to move safely. It is very delicate and may require specialized repair. It is similar to the last item I had you fix. I am afraid its origins make repairing it at a local level impossible. I will require your specialized skills. Can you come to me?"

David straightened even as he cleaned up his tie and shirt. "I can leave at once. Where are you? Will I need any specialist to help?"

There was a pause on the line.

"I am in my student's home town Carbon Creek. He and his mother are the ones that found this unique item. It is vital to them and they place great sentimental value on it. I am afraid the instructions to use the object were lost. I hoped perhaps you could obtain a copy. I believe that you will have the expertise to repair this without further assistance. It is a unique item but not one requiring a specialized repair shop. Your standard tools should be sufficient. You know That I am all thumbs where electronics is concerned."

David translated this. _The person was related to Albert's student and was valuable to them and to Albert. It was an individual was from a distant land that needed papers. He also did not want the government to know what was going on so he could not bring anyone else in on this._

David Markus sighed as he pulled on his coat. He grabbed his garment bag and headed to meet the world's greatest mind and perhaps recruit an other to help America stay in the space race.

_Why me. Why do I always seem to get the impossible tasks? It is not as if I can ever tell even my superiors._

He walked to his car and tossed the bag in the back of the sedan. He wondered again why he trusted this man so deeply. He shook his head as he considered his strange friendship with the man many considered the most intelligent human ever born. He could barely add two plus two but this noble prize winner considered him a good friend. Who would have thought? A poor farm boy from South Dakota ever be friends with so great a man. He chuckled as he turned on the radio. He listened as the news reported that the Soviets had detonated an other bomb. He shook his head and wondered briefly how humanity could possibly survive. The needed someone to come and shake some sense into them.

Albert hung up the phone and wondered why he trusted this American Colonel so deeply? He sighed and knew it was because David Markus had proven himself to be a trusted friend and ally.

He looked over at Mestral, Maggie and Ephraim

"Help is on the way. A friend of mine will help us secure the documents you need Mestral. He is an agent in the American government but he has helped me before and believes in peace. He will do all he can to ensure that peace prevails. Helping you will be a way to do that. He is a friend to my people and understands the need for discursion."

Colonel David Markus drove to Carbon Creek and wondered how he was going to obtain the needed documents. Since the end of the war his division and their resources had been cut significantly. Technically he was supposed to be hunting Nazi War criminals. Those scientists that had not been directly involved in the holocaust were offered a chance to come and disappear into the American landscape. The others had been turned over to Nuremberg and Israel. He had found no one in the last six months and it was clear he would soon loose his mandate. He knew however that America owed Albert a great debt for the Bomb and for many other behind the scenes forms of assistance. He sighed as he considered how many scientists had willingly come to America rather then run to some other place. At times he hated that they basically got a free pass given the horrible things that had happened in Germany. Yet, realistically it was impossible to prove any of them knew the truth. If Albert and the others could forgive and forget being Jews he would have to try to forgive as well. He still remembered the stench of the camps and he still had nightmares about the horrors. He found several key scientists and what was left of their families in the camps. He wanted to shoot ever German he seen after that. He was ashamed that he had German blood in his veins. He had shot one SS officer who laughed at a horrified looks on their faces. He still remembered that day. He just pulled his 45 and shot the man in the head he still savored the look of shock in the man's face. None of the soldiers had said a word. The prisoners who they freed had looked at him as a hero. One elderly woman came to his side and kissed his hand. He had taken her back to America to be with her daughter there. Rachel Hurwitz had lost all of her family except her daughter Ruth who had married an American and moved to Washington. He smiled briefly as he thought of that feisty woman. He remembered Ruth's joy at seeing her mother even if she was weak and sick. The two women had clung to each other and wept openly for a long time. If he had done any good in the war that was it. Ruth had lost her husband Harry at Guadalcanal and had been alone except for her two year old daughter Miriam.

They had stayed in touch and had become good friends. He smiled as he remembered the women dragging him to Temple to pray for their lost family and friends. He had gone and despite being a Methodist found the service of memorial to be moving and very spiritual. Admit it David you would do anything for your friends as they are your family. Albert, Rachel they call and he do what he could to help. He had grown to trust them and their faith in humanity. When he thought the world was dark and impossible he go to them and they would remind him of the power of the human soul and the goodness there. Despite everything Rachel and Ruth still believed in God and his plans for their lives they still had faith that humanity would grow and heal. Rachel said that the suffering they had endured brought about a miracle she never thought to see. Israel. A home that was safe and secure homeland for the Jewish people a place in the land of Abraham, A place that was the heart and soul of her people.

_**Perhaps God had needed to harden her people. **_

He had no reply to that statement but wondered at her faith and belief that Israel would survive? He sighed if they believed it and it helped them make sense of the madness they had endured then who was he to challenge their faith? Instead he trusts it and when needed help where he could. After all they were his friends.

Maggie was afraid but she looked at Mestral who was watching the scientist carefully.

"We will meet with this associate of yours. I must have papers and it is logical that he might be in the best position to render assistance. I will not however work for any government in producing weapons."

"I would not ask you to Mestral. It is just that given the current level of distrust in this nation you must have papers that at least appear to be legitimate. If not should you be discovered you and your family would be at risk as would the temple and perhaps even the town. I trust David. He has proven his loyalty many times. While he works for the American government he is a man of peace and honor. He may hold a military title but he hates war. He saw to much death and pain." Albert said.

"I hope you are right Sir." Maggie said moving to her husbands side worried.

**Part 28 (Eight Ball)**

David got out of his sedan and walked into the small bar. He had called in to his superiors to request several days leave. It had of course been granted. They had all laughed when he said he was going to visit a friend to play eight ball.

"General Green I need a few days off. Yes sir I think I might go visit a friend from the war. He wants to pay a few games of eight ball. We may tell some stories and drink a few cold ones. With luck maybe I can get him to go fishing." he smiled as he thought of Albert fishing. Yet, it was a good bluff.

General Green laughed. "Go on we have nothing pressing right now. What you should do is take that little girl Ruth out. I think she is sweet on you."

David grinned "She is just a friend sir. Maybe when I get back. She said to thank you and Mrs. Green for the doll for Miriam. It was a really nice birthday present."

"Harry was a good man. A fine officer and Marine. His wife and daughter deserve any kindness I can give them. I can not help a lot of the widows but Ruth is special. You treat her right son. Harry was my aide for ten years and me and the Mrs. Kind of think of her as our daughter."

"I know sir. " he said smiling the gruff Marine General was a softy at heart. He knew Ruth liked him and respected him deeply. The General had helped her find a nice little house and a job while she attended nursing school. He had been a good friend to Ruth helping ensure Rachel had no trouble getting and staying in the US. David hated lying to his CO but he did not wish to endanger him either.

-----------------------------

David opened the door and walked in shocked to see the bar was packed with local people. Albert was holding court and he had to fight to get close.

"What do you mean it is all physics with eight ball." John asked. "I just shoot it in the hole noting special about that."

Albert Einstein laughed and went to the black board. He wiped it off and wrote out the formula for eight ball. David began to chuckle as he watched the harden miners asked how this would help their games.

The doctor began to explain it to the men who listened awe struck.

"Can you show us sir." Johnny asked.

Albert looked up blankly then took the queue. He smiled can you set the balls please."

David watched in amazement as the staid scientist broke the rack of balls and began to lecture on the reasons each ball acted as it did.

"I wish they had taught physics like that at Annapolis.," he said laughing.

His friend looked up and calmly said "I did suggest it to the president but he though that the Naval academy should be more serious of an institution."

David laughed and shook his head as he went to shake his friend's hand.

"Welcome to Carbon Creek David. Come met my new associates. David Markus this is Maggie Grayson and her husband Mestral and their son Zephraim Cochrane. "

"A pleasure to meet you." David said

"It is an honor." Maggie said she moved to protect Mestral who seemed determined to stand between them.

"Hello." Zephraim said He was wary but decided being friendly would help their case.

Mestral raised a brow and looked briefly at the door.

The men of in the bar began to leave. Everyone seemed to know it was important that they let the group talk.

"Thanks for the game Doctor. This is a story for the grandchildren. "

"They will never believe you Johnny." Pete said laughing. "I watched the game and still do not believe it. "The men all laughed as they headed home.

Mestral watched the men leave and wondered how simple their lives seemed. Yet for all of that they were good men. Men he felt honored to know and call friends.

David wondered what was so special about this Mestral that a mere look from him would send men home. He clearly had their friendship and loyalty and he had won over several key scientists as well. How and why? What was he hiding?

**Part 29 (Fear)**

Maggie had to wonder how such a world renowned scientist knew a man who was obviously in American intelligence. During the War Maggie had worked for the Red Cross and helped run the local bond drives. She was relatively well informed about the war effort for a civilian. Her fluency in German had allowed her to work on the base translating documents. While she had never had an Top clearance she had helped confirm identity papers and process letters back to the German Red Cross. It was important that both sides treated their POW's according to the rules. Maggie had enjoyed her job because despite the fact that they were fighting Germans she understood that the families on both sides deserved to know if their loved ones were alive or dead. She had in the course of her work meet a few in the intelligence divisions and was not certain she was willing to trust one with Mestral's identity and his life.

Maggie rose and went to get coffee thinking she would need a clear head to deal with this.

She made the coffee and tried to conceal her fear. She still could hardly believe the days events. First Albert and then the president and a room full of military men. Now they had to face a person from American intelligence. Why did this have to happen it was not like Carbon Creek was an important city? She busied herself and never noticed Mestral as he came to her side.

"What troubles thee? Do not fear I will keep you safe."

Maggie looked up at him. "I am not afraid for myself. Mestral I fear for you." She could not look at him. She had seen the horrors of war the pictures of the way men had treated men. How could she have faith that they would treat an other species any better?

"This man is here to help me. Zephraim trusts this Dr. Einstein and I believe he wants peace as sincerely as you do. I will trust his judgment ."

"I wish I had faith Mestral." She was still afraid and after Serenity she was not certain she would ever truly feel safe again. "Humans are cruel and we can be evil. "She turned and buried her head into his chest.

Mestral was shocked at her actions. Such a physical act and such open emotions shocked him deeply. He felt her arms surround his waist and he could actually feel her terror and fear for his safety. He caught images in her mind that were horrifying .

"Maggie every species has a darker side. Do not be ashamed of your humanity. It takes time to learn and grow and from what I have seen your people are learning." Awkwardly he held her. He turned away to give them some privacy .

David watched all of this and was struck at how uncomfortable Mestral seemed with emotions and with his wife hugging him so tightly in public. David knew it could be awkward to receive such affection but generally newly weds displayed such actions. He also knew that any man be proud to have so lovely a woman hugging him. Mestral clearly was not a "Normal male." What did he mean species? Surely he must have meant race or culture? One more striking question to answer.

**Part 30 (Proof)**

The group sat at a table and an awkward silence seemed to fall for a moment.

Mestral watched the agent as he stirred in some sugar into the coffee. He warmed his hand on his tea and wondered once more what was so special about coffee that humans consumed it by the gallons?

"Perhaps you should tell me exactly what you want and need." David Marcus said He removed a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.

Maggie said nothing but almost smiled at the shocked look on her husbands face.

Albert took a long drink of his coffee and looked at Mestral as if waiting for permission to offer an explanation.

"David Mestral needs papers to let him legally be within the United States and to work as a teacher. I would also request he be given clearance to assist us on our projects."

David Marcus was stunned at the blunt request.

"I see that you trust this man. I however must have more information." David explained. "I must ensure he is not an agent of an enemy state."

Mestral raised a brow and calmly picked up a knife and punctured his finger. "I believe this will show I am not an agent of any power on Earth." A single drop of green blood landed on the white table cloth. The OSI agent froze stunned and looked at each face around the table and thought Shit!!! What have they gotten me into this time?

Colonel David Markus was a man used to dealing with the unusual and used to making decisions that would affect the lives of millions. He sat for a moment stunned at what he was seeing. Unable to stop himself he caught Mestral's hand and looked at it closely. He noted the small cut was on the same hand that was bandaged and could now guess how his friend had learned this shocking thing. This man bleed green.

"Alright I am going to take you at your word that no power on Earth employs you. Who then do you work for?" He asked trying to sound calm when inside he was panicked. Mestral could easily pick up his thoughts. David was not able to shield and his grabbing his hand had caught him off guard. Under normal circumstances he would never have "looked" this however was hardly normal. He had to protect Maggie and Zephraim.

"I am a castaway here Colonel." He said Mestral had decided that the whole truth of his being on Earth would not be given. He had told Margaret the entire story but he saw no valid reason for anyone else to know. Most governments would never understand that his people routinely checked up and studied pre-warp civilizations. It had been this way for many centuries because it lead to knowledge about sentiments. And it also allowed them to be aware of any potential threats. His people did their best to simply observe and to his knowledge they rarely interfered. It was more of an anthropological study then anything else and the mapping and charting of worlds was a fascinating experience. Mestral himself would have been hard pressed to explain why he felt Earth was different and why he felt he needed to study this world more. Earth with its abundance of water and resources was the complete opposite of his home and yet he was fascinated by it. The people were so engaging and friendly and yet there was an underlying savagery that battled with their better natures. Watching the interplay was a drama he could not resist.

"A castaway from where? Who and what are you?" David Marcus asked outright and bluntly.

Maggie caught her husband's hand and glared at the man across from her.

"Mestral is my husband." She answered. "All we want is to live our lives out privately and peacefully. "

David looked at her and was incredulous. "If you wished an obscure existence you have a strange way of showing it. Given the company you have chosen to entertain."

Maggie sighed. "It was not as if we invited the president here."

Mestral's brow rose at the almost petulant tone his wife used.

"I am sorry for that Maggie." Albert said "I suppose it did not occur to me that you would be seeking anonymity for Mestral and his work. It is absolutely brilliant and frankly it could help us advance hundreds of years. Surely you do not just want to bury it? Mestral comes from a world so far ahead of us. It is a chance to save our species."

David looked stunned as the implications of this meeting began to sink in. Proof was real because he had no doubt that the doctor was correct. Mestral looked so calm and controlled as if his fate was of little consequence. Were his people truly so advanced that he could show no fear at all?

"You do not seem afraid of me. Are your people truly that advanced that you do not fear we would dare harm you?" David asked.

"Colonel it is as I told Maggie. Fear is not logical. You will do as you must regardless of weather I am afraid or not. You will either accept my peaceful intentions or you will not. We will become allies or we will not. An emotional response will by my calculations have no influence on your choices. Fear is not a logical way to function. I can only give honest answers. I am alone in this world with the exception of Maggie and Zephraim and while I have knowledge you do not the odds of my winning a direct attack are very low. I am not afraid because I have peaceful intentions. My world has not had conflict in over 4500 years. Could my world destroy yours. The answer is yes we cold with great ease. It is not however our way of interacting. We observe we do not interfere."

"Your world , then you are not from Earth? Are you from Mars then?"

Mestral looked at David and said "No , Only earth has a sentient population at this time. It may be possible in time to terra form mars and to colonize both it and your moon." He took the questions as logical ones and answered them matter of fatally.

Einstein and Marcus looked pole axed and stunned at the casual way he said that. It was as if such a thing was routine and normal. David suddenly had no doubt that this man was not human and was not from Earth. Moreover he also knew he was not a threat because he seemed indifferent to the questions as if they were simply facts. There was no demand to take him to their leader. David sighed at that considering he had managed to meet the President all on his own. He closed his eyes and then opened them. Yes he was still there still looking totally nonplused.

"If I help you what guarantees do I have that you is not just a scout to invade us."

"You have my word of honor. We do not conquer worlds." Mestral said "How could one being scout an entire world. That would be a feat even for one of my people."

Somehow David did not quite believe that but he sensed an honesty to the answer. Perhaps it was a test and olive branch of a sorts. What would happen if they did capture this being? Would his people retaliate? Perhaps sending one man was a way to see if they were advanced enough to have peaceful relations? Failing such a test would be a disaster.

Mestral watched as the human struggled with fear , curiosity and uncertainty. He was pleased to learn that humanity had a curiosity to match that of his own people.

"Alright Mr. Mestral I am convinced. I will help you. Know however I will be watching to ensure your intentions are peaceful. I have a duty to my nation."

Mestral nodded and said "You should rather have a duty to your world. But I will accept this for now. My people were once also divided into factions. Perhaps I can teach you of our history and you may avoid it."

David Marcus smiled. "Would that we could." He held out his hand.

Mestral shook it sealing the deal as Maggie would say.

Albert sighed in relief. Grateful his friend honored his word.

**Part 31(Cover Story)**

Mestral watched almost detached as the human struggled with the news he had been given. He noted the way the male relaxed and suddenly seemed very calm. It was as if he had mentally weighed all alternatives and decided his course.

"Alright Mestral I will help you. I am a fairly good judge of character and I believe you are sincere. Besides I do not believe you could easily fool this woman. I do not know your species well but I do know humans. A woman like Maggie here would not take up with a man who was a danger to her son or her people."

Mestral raised a brow but did not disagree. The reasons the human gave were not overly logical but if it secured his position he would not argue against it.

"I will need a photograph of you and your finger prints for identification." David said as he removed a pen and pad of paper.

"Please give me the background you wish to use. I will write it down and have it copied to my records. I will back date it and if any questions are raised the paperwork got lost in transit and you only recently discovered it had not been filed properly. You said that you have a brother for Mestral? Who is it and how will this work in our favor? "

Maggie sighed in relief and took her mates hands. Mestral moved to a two fingered touch and she sighed. " We do not have a birth certificate for Mestral but with the war in China and their lax records because of it having Father Wang claim him is the proof we require. The immigration people said a sworn affidavit would do."

"Alright then should his name not be Wang?" David seemed confused.

Maggie grinned "No we covered that. They are half brothers. It how we explained them not growing up together and how we put Mestral in Germany. He grew up with his grandparents who lived in Germany. His grandmother being German."

David Marcus smiled it was just so improbable that it had to be true. He grinned. "Interestingly complex and it could actually work because of that. No one would expect a cover to be so elaborate. Are you certain you did not work for intelligence during the war?"

Maggie smiled "No, but I do enjoy a good spy novel."

David squeezed Maggie's hand in a friendly gesture and Mestral' s whole manner suddenly and abruptly changed.

"Remove your hand form she who is my wife."

David froze at the cold tone and looked over to see rage in Mestral's eyes and a promise of death. He swallowed hard suddenly afraid. He did not know what to do terrified to move.

Maggie caught Mestral and put her hand on his chest. "The action means nothing. It is not a challenge my husband. Humans touch ,it is not a challenge."

Mestral took a deep breath to calm himself. He fought his instincts and looked at his wife.

"I belong to you Mestral no male will take me." Maggie said calmly.

"Mine…"Mestral removed her hand from David's "You are mine. You belong to me." he said it now to calm himself.

"Yes beloved I am yours." Maggie shivered remembering almost to late he still was not far from the fires.

David inched back looked at the others for a clue to what he had done wrong.

Mestral came back to himself and looked away. "We are a possessive race Colonel. Forgive me I have to learn to accept the causal touching your people engage in. I know you meant no offence. Be warned however I will kill any who seek to harm Maggie or take her from me."

David swallowed hard believing him absolutely. "I apologize that was not proper. As you say I meant no disrespect to you or your wife."

Mestral nodded and then said " We have much to learn about each other. Let us hope we can find our common ground exceeds our differences."

David smiled tightly and said " I am certain it will be the case."

**Part 32 (The Angels and Devils walk among us)**

David watched with fascination as Mestral closed his eyes and seemed to will calm unto himself. He did not understand what had triggered such a suddenly violent reaction. All he had done was touch the woman  
Maggie's hand. Could that have been what triggered the anger he had seen? He had never seen such instant anger or felt so close to being killed. Not even in the war had he ever been so certain this could  
happen. He shivered. David made a mental not to be certain never to risk coming between this man and his wife. David briefly wondered what this challenge was that Maggie referred to? Did Mestral honestly believe he was attempting to steal his wife?

He looked at Mestral and at first glance he appeared to be Asian. The only real difference he could see was the height , broadness and the slanting eyebrows. Most Asian's he knew were small short and wiry.  
Of course this could be explained away but having a half German Irish father. The cover story was very good because it was complex enough that no one would think twice about it. He grinned and wonder if the  
OSI ever was half as clever? He reached into his bag and pulled out some papers. He definitely wanted to move on.

"This is a temporary visa that will allow you to work in the nited States. I will see about getting the Top Secret clearance you need on Monday. Albert I am going to need a sworn affidavit from you. One from your  
fellow researchers would also help. However it may not be wise to tell them the whole truth. Also Mestral get your brother to fill out this form." he handed it over. "Just a brief family history. It will be a good back up document."

"Dr. Davis has already offered his assistance as has Dr. Miezner. She recalls how it is to be hunted so she will gladly help any friend of mine." The Doctor said smiling.

"Well then all we have is the formalities. " Maggie said somewhat relieved

"Thank you, Your assistance will not be forgotten David Marcus." Mestral said

"Mestral if you can help us and maybe advance us to peace then I am happy to help. Lord knows we need all the help we can get. Maybe you were sent here to be that help."

Mestral raised his brow at that never having been referred to as an Angel.

Zephraim began to laugh slightly. Maggie glared at him.

"Oh come on Mom you know why that remark is funny."

"I do not understand?" Mestral said.

Zephraim whipped off his hat and pointed to his ears. Maggie smacked her son lightly." Give that back now."

Both Albert and David were stunned but, both broke out in a grin.

"I see what you mean son." David said biting back his own laughter. All earlier fear and tension gone because of this horseplay.

"What is this fascination with my ears?" Mestral said pulling his cap back on. "They are typical ears."

"Not here they are not. " Albert said "Mestral look up angels and devils and spirit or mythical creatures. Look for the physical description of them and you will understand." He was smiling.

"I like his ears." Maggie said defensively. "he does not have devilor elf ears."

Mestral looked at the humans and decided that it must be humor. He sighed and reminded himself that humor was how humans dealt with stressful situations. He made a mental note to have Zephraim do extra  
meditation this evening. He debated on offering to teach the others. Maybe at a future date when more trust had been established. Mestral decided it was this humor that could advanced peace and understanding he

would bear it. Once more he gave a brief thought to what would happen if first contact came before this species matured a little more? Mestral knew he was a far more emotional Vulcan then many of his generation or  
species. It was one of the reasons he had chosen to stay here on Earth. He felt more at peace here. He did however acknowledge he would definitely have his work cut out for him if he was to prepare this race for first contact. Mestral knew that was why T' Mir had allowed him to stay. She liked these people almost as much as he had. Xon had merely grown to tolerate them. Then again he had not revealed his presence either. Maybe Xon to felt this species potential?

That had surprised him because he had fully expected Xon to refuse to go along with their deception. Yet in the end his crewmate saw the logic of having an observer remain. He might not have fully understood why but he did go along with it. In the end maybe they all wanted to help the humans survive. Maybe they were playing Angel but it was far better that he do that then allow the Devil of human prejudice to grow and reach the stars. That way would lead to confrontation and war. Mestral did not pretend it would be easy to raise a new type of human. Yet, he was determined to try. Humans had potential and given enough time he could make them a worthy species to join the wider galactic community.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Italics are thoughts or telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: To NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 33 (Clouds on the Horizon)**

The Senator paced in his office. He was tense and angry. He could not believe the latest intelligence reports. How was it possible that a bunch of damned reds had advanced so far and so fast? How could  
America the richest most powerful nation on Earth be so far behind? Did the idiots in the senate and house not understand the implications of the Soviet's having space born satellites? He had to do something. He would not allow his country to become second rate and to fall behind. He went to his phone and called his good Friend  
son Army Captain Harold Greene. Greene was an export in media spin and he would find a way to make this latest report sound even more ominous then it was. More over the Captain was young at 24 he was on  
the fast tract to make Major by 26 and Colonel by 40. He would barring any miss steps get his first star by 45. Yes, this man was perfect for the job he needed done. Senator Joseph McCormick of Wisconsin Called his old friend. He had come to one conclusion and only one. It was all those damned foreign scientists they had taken in. None of them were real Americans. No, they just ran from Europe to hide from their war crimes. All of them should have been lined up and shot. Look at Einstein talking against the A- Bomb. That Bomb was the  
only reason they had not been invaded by the reds. No, it was past time to knock them all down to size.

Captain Harold Greene was having a great day. He had played a round of golf and beat his handicap. Now mid-afternoon he was heading over to see if he could get a date with that cute nurse who had bandaged up his cut the week before. He had about 3 hours before he had to meet his fiancé Helen. The nurse was a widow and she was likely lonely for company. He grinned at the thought of winning over the woman to be his mistress. She would likely jump at the chance having a kid to support. Greene was not your typical Army officer he was from a very wealthy and powerful family and used to taking what he wanted. The nurse would be a good diversion until his wedding. Hell if she was good he might keep her after too. Helen would never say a word as she was to ambitious herself. He whistled as he dressed.

A young man came into the dressing room.

"Excuse me Captain. There is a message for you." he handed him a note.

Harold opened the message and sighed. "Thank you Mick." He pulled out his wallet and handed the youth a $5.00."

The boys eyes lit up.

"Gosh thank you Captain." He said

Harold smiled. " No thank you this is an important message. Take your girl out."

"I will sir. Thank you. "The boy said

Harold smiled indulgently as the youth ran off. The kid was very useful giving him information at the club. An occasional tip did wonders when it came to gathering information. Like today he had arrived to make up a foursome when a fellow officer got called away. Yes, information was the key to success even advancement and he would use it well.

He was slightly annoyed that his conquest would have to wait but then again one did not anger a Senator as powerful as McCormick. He was also a family friend and Harold did not want to be lectured by his father Fred. So he skip the date and see what the Senator needed.

**Part 34 (Seven Deadly Sins)**

The time had flown and Maggie was surprised at the ease of the conversation. Now that the Colonel was convinced Mestral was an ally he had the papers well on the way to completion. In a few days a week at the most Mestral would be on the fast track for American Citizenship.

"I have the clearances you will need for working with Albert and the others. These papers will provide you with the credentials you need to obtain a teaching certificate. Though a letter of reference from Dr. Einstein and Dr. Davis will likely be all you need." David said smiling.

"These document will expedite the paperwork. That is a good thing because I must support my wife now. I would prefer not to have to return to the mines."

The scientists all looked horrified at the thought of such a man laboring in the mines. The risks were just to high as he had so much to teach them.

Mestral could not understand their concern. Working in the Mine had been very good exercise and he had enjoyed learned about humanity by observing the workers.

"If you like Mestral we can arrange a position for you at t he University." Dr. Davis offered. "You could help us until the school here is ready to go."

Mestral considered the offer. "Let me speak with Father Wang I have already promised to help him. If I can arrange my itinerary I will gladly help where I can."

"Fair enough. David how long before he can help us on the rocket project?" Dr. Davis asked

"I should have this cleared by next week." David said 'Of course if he helps you now I will of course not notice. We need to get on this project. We can not allow the Russians to beat us to the moon."

"Why would this matter?" Mestral asked. "It will be years before your people have advanced enough to colonize the moon."

Maggie smiled and bite back a laugh at the looks of confusion on the scientists faces. It was inconceivable to them that America take a back seat. Yet her husband so not logical reason to be first.

"Ego and Pride Mestral." She said

"Pride is a rather foolish emotion."

"Yes it is one of the seven deadly sins." Albert agreed but he was grinning. "I am afraid you will find we humans have it in abundance."

"I understand." he said frowning. "So humans consider pride a sin? I do not understand? What are the other six sins?"

Maggie began to chuckle and decided he needed to do some research into humanities foibles. "I will find you the materials to do the research on this subject."

"That would be most helpful." Mestral said

His new friends chuckled softly seeing the world anew through his innocence.

_Who would have thought the world could surprise me_. Dr. Davis thought. _For such and advanced being he has a certain innocence to him._

**Part 35(Red Threat)**

Senator Mc McCormick poured himself a drink as he waited for his newest point man to arrive. He carefully considered how he was going to use the newly formed committee on American affairs to his advantage. Already he had several key members of the communist party black listed and others running for cover. He smiled at how feared he was becoming. Macavellie was right it was far better to be feared then loved. He was going straight to the white house because America would be afraid not to elect him. There was no doubt in his mind that his country was being infiltrated by the communist and he was going to do his level best to protect them and to ensure America was in the lead well into the next century. Never again would America be attacked with impunity like Pearl Harbor.

The Captain into the elevator and flashed a smile at the female operator who blushed a deep shade of red. He winked as he got off and made a mental not to get her number latter. He strode purposefully to the Senator's office and was showed right in.

"You requested my assistance Senator?" He said politely.

"Harold it is good to see you my boy. " McCormick smiled as he poured the Captain a drink. "Ice?"

"No sir straight is fine. " Captain Greene was now intrigued it was not often the senator was this sociable. "What can I do for you."

"I think I may have a job for you. I have been hearing some rather unpleasant rumors and am hoping you could look into them for me."

"Rumors sir? What has happened?" He asked suddenly seeing a chance to advance himself.

"I have heard that our newest base has been infiltrated by some rotten reds. That some of the scientists we saved from Eastern Europe are actually working for the Russians."

Harold listened as he sipped his drink. He heard this rumor himself but had discounted it. After all why would they risk it?

"What do you need me to do sir?"

"I am sending you to Carbon Creek to check it out. The commander of that base is a loyal officer but he has his hands tied. However if I send you as an Inspector for the senate you can look around and confirm or disprove these allegations. If need be we can drag everyone of them before the committee. I still do not like that they got fast tracked in citizenship. " The senator said "They are all Nazi animals and should have been shot." He sipped his drink and looked out the window. "I don't trust none of them."

"I agree sir. " The Captain said smiling. "Will I be going undercover?"

"In a manner of speaking. The base commander will be informed but no one else. I am taking no chances. You will go in as an expert human physiological responses. I am told you have a medical degree?"

"Yes sir I do." he said smiling. This was going to prove most interesting indeed. "I will find the proof sir and we will haul them out and destroy them."

"Very good captain I am sick of them ruling our lives and programs." Senator McCormick said "Do you know we had to skip a session because it fell into Friday night? I had canceled a dinner party then several senators from Michigan objected. No I want those reds brought under control."

Greene smiled so the senator was an anti-Semitic something to file away for future use but he had to agree America belonged to her white protestant sons. He saluted sharply and headed to get his orders. He would be leaving at once.

**Part 36 (Fitting In and Social Graces)**

Mestral strode down the hall of the university. No one looked twice at the tall dark man as they had become accustomed to seeing him move quickly down the halls. He had joined the staff a month ago and already there was speculation that he would soon be a Nobel wining scientist. His theories were revolutionizing physics and mathematics in ways that no one had ever expected. Dr. Mestral Grayson was an anomaly to his colleges and his students. He seemed to be driven to teach and impart knowledge The students that had drawn the junior professor had been disappointed hoping to get either Dr. Davis or Dr. Einstein they soon learned that they had actually gotten a rising star and a stern task master. Mestral had been a teacher before but he was used to Vulcan students who had perfect memories. Mestral wondered how humans ever managed to learn given their weak memories. He began to consider ways to help them retain the knowledge he wished to impart. In doing this he devised several new learning models that would soon become a standard.

Mestral walked into the staff room and noted the blackboard. It was as always covered with figures. He walked up to it and calmly corrected a few errors. on the bottom of the board he wrote a note explaining it to his fellow professors. Then he went and removed his lunch pail and headed for the courtyard he was planning to eat lunch with his step son and inquire how his advanced classes were proceeding.

Zephraim's was sitting under a tree with his girlfriend Heather. He was helping her with her math homework. He grinned as she worked through the drill he had devised to help her remember the formulas.

"Zephraim I do not under stand this." Heather said

He moved to her side and looked at the problem . "Maybe if you break it up it will be easier." He said

She looked at him and smiled. Heather enjoyed school it was just that mat really was not her thing. She preferred history and the social sciences to the world of numbers. However such things were required for her to gain her degree so she worked hard to excel. She was doing a lot better at this course since Zephraim had begun to tutor her. He had a way of making learning the concepts far more interesting.

She looked down at the pad of paper and suddenly the numbers began to make sense. It made a lot more sense when a practical application was shown. It was not just raw data then. She began to work through the next problem when a shadow covered them.

Looking up both young people started and blushed.

Mestral did not understand this reaction as it was very clear that they were studding.

"Greetings Zephraim, Heather. "

"Good afternoon Professor Grayson." heather said politely being the first to recover her composure.

"Hello Mestral How are you today?" Zephraim asked in a far less formal way. He rose and held up his hand in the Ta'al "Live long and prosper Father." he said as if suddenly recalling his manners.

Mestral brow rose but he let it pass. "Peace and long life my son. "

He motioned for Zephraim to regain his seat and the youth sat down quickly. Heather could not believe the informality that Zephraim had dared. She was truly intimidated by Dr. Grayson and his keen intelligence and formal ways.

Mestral sat down on the grass with practiced ease. Heather could not believe how graceful he was. It was as if he was a dancer. She watched his economical movements with amazement and knew that the grace Zephraim had begun to show was a direct result of him being around this man. He truly was a teacher in many ways.

"Are you well my son?"

"Yes father." Zephraim said smiling. He still got a thrill that this man wanted to claim him. "We are working on Heather's homework for Intermediate Calculus."

"Are you having difficulty with this subject?" Mestral inquired.

"Yes sir. I am afraid that mathematics is not my strongest subject." Heather said looking down embarrassed at this fact. It was well know that this man excelled in this area.

Mestral took the pad her and began to calmly look over the problem. He frowned as he noted the confusing phrasing.

He removed a pen from his pocked and made a few adjustments to the wording.

"Try doing the problem with these instructions." He handed it back

Heather took it a little nervous. She carefully read the changes and smiled. Taking out a pencil she quickly worked the problem over. Then she began to check her work. Zephraim watched and smiled. Mestral had broken the problem down even more so it could be done step by step.

"Is this right?" Heather asked shyly.

Mestral took the pad from her and quickly checked her work. This time she had found the proper answer and done so on her own.

"Yes it is correct. " he said handing it back. "You must simply attempt sections of the problem."

"Zephraim explained that to me but I was having trouble breaking it apart." Heather said

"The problem is you are allowing fear of failure to overwhelm your reasoning. Fear is a useful emotion in some situation but not when doing such work. " Mestral said calmly.

"I am afraid of failing." Heather admitted.

"Why is this? "Mestral questioned. "You are clearly an intelligent female and you work diligently at your studies. Failure is highly unlikely especially given that you are wise enough to seek assistance."

Heather turned a deep shade of red at the compliment but felt a deep sense of pride that such a man would think she was smart. "I am trying hard. I know my parents just want me to graduate with a Mrs. Degree but I want more."

Mestral brow went up and he looked at Zephraim for an explanation.

"Heather you will graduate with honors I am certain. As to finding a husband I think any man on campus would love to have you." He said "Besides you are only 20 you have a long time to find the right man. " He was blushing deeply as he considered her words. She was a lovely girl and he liked her a lot. Zephraim however knew it be a long time before he could support a wife especially in the style her wealthy family would consider appropriate.

Heather watched as Zephraim blushed. It was clear he was caught off guard and that she had embarrassed him. She looked away wondering if he had any real idea how much she cared for him. She was young but she had already made up her mind she wanted to be with him. He was funny ,intelligent and a gentleman something she found she liked. He also was far more mature then many of the young men her parents paraded in front of her.

Mestral looked form one to the other and wondered what was going on. He knew from Maggie that humans did not bond their children. He wondered briefly is his son was considering this young woman as a potential mate. He considered what he knew of her and decided it would be a very good match.

"I think that you and Zephraim would make a good match. Both of you are intelligent and hard working. "

Both youth blushed deeply and Mestral wondered what he had said wrong?

Zephraim added a new line of education to what he had to teach his new father. Social graces. He sighed but found he was pleased that Mestral approved of his choice. Now all he had to do was to find a way to convince Heather it was a good idea.

**Part 37(Setting up the School)**

Maggie helped set up the last room. She smiled with deep satisfaction the last bedroom was ready for member to live in. The days of sleeping in the common room were over. Now each family would have their own space and each single member would share with one other.

The Monastery had been lucky to finding these older buildings abandoned and available. This area had once been an other small mining town called Carbon rock. It was actually six miles outside of Carbon Creek but was now attached to that town. The only real down side was it was less then 5 miles from the new military base. The monastery's new lands actually ran up to the bases land. However the base had erected fences and this was to their thinking a very good thing. Several monks came in and headed for the communal showers. Maggie sighed and hoped that the plumbing for their quarters would soon be finished. She felt badly that they all had to share. There was no complaint however as they moved with grace to clean up for lunch. Maggie knew that this group had been building their own fences. They were making their place here and did not want the military to roll onto their lands.

Maggie had a feeling that this close proximity to the base was going to cause a problem but the land and buildings had been available at such a reasonable price. She sighed and hoped for the best.

Father Wang sighed sadly as he watched his people begin to build the walls. He had not wanted this preferring a more open space. The experience at Serenity however haunted them all and he was not about to risk his people's safety. Walls and gates might seem a small protection but it was a good alternative to outright violence. He to had concerns about being so close to a military instillation but the need to find shelter for his wary people out weighed such minor worries. He looked around and was proud of all they had done in so short a time. The weathered buildings all had a new coat of paint and the housing was almost complete. So far every family had place to call their own and soon the dorms for the other single monks would be finished. Right now they were still using common showers but soon that would change. The new Gym was up and ready for use. He looked over at the school building. All it lacked was supplies and students. The first was on order and the second would begin in the spring term. Father Wang watched as Maggie came out with several of the women following her. She and Mestral had been a great help. With Maggie's and Mestral's support the locals' had embraced them with open arms and hearts. Much of the work that had been done had been done with the assistance of the local people. Most were eager for the promised school to open and were doing all that they could to help.

Phil walked over to Maggie. "Hey Maggie I got the part on order for that new broiler. I think it should arrive by next Monday. '

"Thanks Phi we appreciate it." She said smiling

"Well heck it is the least I could do. I mean my boy Stan he be attending classes here. So the sooner we get the school open the better. Well I gota go because I promised My mom to look in on her hot water heater. She says it is on the fritz again."

He smiled and ambled off.

Maggie grinned knowing full well Mrs. Harris just wanted to see her busy son. "Thanks Phil tell your mother I said hello."

"Will do." he waved and was off.

Maggie was pleased that so many of the local businessmen had chipped in donating time or supplies. Phil had given them the new broiler at cost and done the work for free. It was saving the school a lot of money to do things in this manner. She smiled pleased at how the community was embracing their new friends. Several of the monks had begun to set up classrooms. One of the nice things about this was that they had found over a hundred old wooden desks. The men were repairing and painting them for use. Maggie liked the old fashioned desks because two students could be paired in the younger grades. It would make learning more interesting and allow for more personalized teaching. Mestral had devised a standardized test for each grade level and in a weeks time the students would begin to be tested. The idea was to assess individual strong and weak points and develop a learning schedule to assist them in working on their weaknesses while feeding their strengths.

Maggie headed inside to order the new textbooks. She was hoping that the order would be shipped in time for spring classes.

**Part 38 (It is only Rocket Science)**

Mestral entered his classroom and prepared for his lecture. He was helping out covering two classes for a professor who had been called away on a family emergency. The black board was soon covered with various equations and he set up the experiment he intended to show the class. One thing he had learned from working with Zephraim was that humans often learned better if they could see who a theory worked and it appeared to have some practical use. He decided that since so many individuals seemed fascinated with Space travel he would use this in his lesson. He briefly wished he had his computer available to show a simulation of a rocket launch but knew there was no way he could explain such advanced technology. Mentally he calculated how long it would be before humans developed a computer he could use. Sighing he decided that that was one more area he was going to have to deal with. Mestral had already returned to the crash sight and scavenged any and everything he could including metals and circuits. He had them all stored in a cool dry place and was planning on rebuilding at leas a rudimentary computer once the funds became available. He worked out that with in six months he should have sufficient funds to acquire the parts and components he would need.

The class filtered in slowly and he looked at the clock. Sighing he made a mental not to remind his class that being on time was not an option.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Brother Jung smiled as he and Brother Kan set up the new Life Center. He liked that name so much better then Infirmary or hospital. He smiled as the large x-ray machine was wheeled in. He could not believe that they had found such an advanced piece of equipment so reasonably priced. Then again nothing with Mestral surprised him anymore. He had even seen Mestral reading up on the stock market and asking several business professors about economic policy. He grinned as he considered what would happen if Mestral turned his mental abilities to making money. He chuckled as he thought about that. Mestral used money as a tool and his acquiring large amounts would surly benefit the temple. He grinned and went about setting up his new Life Center which in reality was a mini hospital that had many of the latest advances available. He wondered how soon Mestral would take the medical exam? His photographic memory had allowed him to memorize all of Father Jung's texts in less then three weeks. Brother Jung had been amazed at the speed in which Mestral consumed knowledge. He had read every text and every medical journal he could get his hands on.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Class take your seats." Mestral said "We have much to do and very little time in which to do it. Today we will discuss how much power it will take for a ship to leave the atmosphere and achieve orbit."

The class fell silent shocked at this turn of the lecture.

"Doctor how can we discuss this?" Brian asked "We have no idea what type of fuel would be needed."

Mestral looked at him pleased that the young man had considered the problem if only briefly.

"What type of fuel would be needed is of course one aspect of the problem. What I propose we do is break the problem down and begin to theorize on what is needed to achieve space flight. We will need a ship, fuel , oxygen and a myriad of other resources to achieve flight above the earth. I have decided that we should approach this problem as if we were actually going to build such a vessel. We will then calculate the needed resources."

A young woman raised her hand" Ah sir…. Is that o classified work?"

Mestral's brow rose and he almost smiled." I do not believe it is. We are merely attempting to reason out a logical approach to space flight. We will be developing our own theories so I do not believe it will be … an infringement ."

The girl sat down and opened her notebook. An other sat down and watched with are. He had signed up to check out this new professor and was wondering just want he had in mind. FBI Agent Darrin Peters had been sent to do a background check on this new professor. Several senators children attended this university and it was important that they be protected. The Director himself had ordered him to attend classes her and check out the staff. News of this new professor had spread like wildfire and Darrin knew he had better check it out. He really did not mind because it gave him a chance to pick up more college courses. He had no intention of remaining a field agent forever and the better his education the better his chances to advance. He smiled when he thought of the fact that the bureau was paying for this. He scribbled down his notes and wondered if this Professor really was going to try to teach these students rocket science?

---------------------------------------

By the end of the class Peters was a little shaken. It was clear that this man had considered the factors dealing with the science. He knew he had to inform his superiors because there was no way a simple man could know so much about space. He hurried from class and headed for the closest pay phone.

-----------------------------------------

Mestral left the class and headed for the office to change. He decided he would run home today rather then take the bus. It was only 20 miles and he was certain he needed it. One of the down sides of an academics life was the lack of proper exigencies and he knew he could not afford to grow week or sick. He loaded his books into his back pack and dressed into his running gear. The shoes were not the best but he would make do. He slipped the pack onto his back and pulled on his cap and hooded sweat shirt. He shivered and was grateful for the warmth they provided. He left the building and began his jog home. He estimated he would arrive home in 1.55 hours if he set a leisurely pace.

Darrin looked out and saw the professor leave the building. He decided to follow him. He was dressed for a run but how far could he really go? Darrin grabbed his bike and decided he would follow on that. He would appear to simply be out for a ride as many college kids did. He followed and within minutes was more then impressed at the pace the middle-aged instructor was keeping. He decided to pull up next to him.

Mestral sensed he was being followed so he slowed his pace. He sighed when he realized this would delay his return home. He might even have to stop and catch the bus because he was aware that most humans did not run 20 miles for exercise.

Mestral slowed his pace and allowed the human to catch up with him. He had only ran about 5 miles and there was a local bus stop. He would catch the bus for the rest of the trip. It was annoying but he had to try to "fit in". As Maggie would say.

He turned "May I be of assistance Mr. Peters?"

Peters slowed his bike and rolled to a halt next to his instructor.

"I was just curious to how you came up with your data?" He asked.

Mestral looked at him and said. "The forces of gravity have long been speculated on. The mathematical equations are simple enough. It is merely a matter of finding the proper materials and power source to create a vehicle and the proper propulsion system. The fuel has to be able to produce enough power to over come the affects of the gravity. " He titled his head. "Using the basis of aero plane design one only has to modify it to deal with the greater stresses upper atmospheric travel would require."

Peters was stunned and realized that to this man it really was simply a math problem.

"How can you see it as a mathematical problem? Surely we as students should allow the experts to deal with it." "

Mestral looked at him. "It was my belief that this subject interested many students. My desire is to make the learning experience challenging for you. I have found that the young often have a differing perspective. Many of the most learned scientists do not believe we shall ever achieve space travel so they do not try to find a way. Your generation however believes it is possible. Therefore it is logical to encourage you to work on the problems to discover the solution. " He paused as he head the bus in the distance. "Only when one works out the improbable is the impossible achievable. If you will excuse me my bus is arriving."

Darrin watched pole axed as the bus pulled up and Mestral climbed in. He could not believe how mater of fact the professor was. Could it really be that simple or was this Mestral Grayson an enemy agent using young American minds to achieve his own ends? He was determined to find the answer.

TBC...

Review for more :)

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Italics are thoughts or telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: To NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 39(Surprises)**

Captain Greene arrived on the base and headed to his new commanding officer's office. He was hoping that this assignment would be the one that made his career. He had read all the reports he could on various scientists however much of it remained highly classified and his new clearance had yet to be approved. He silently vowed that by the time this mission was over he would have the highest clearance available and the Senator had promised to help him achieve that. There would be nothing in America's military or political structure that would be beyond his reach. He entered the office and was ushered straight in.

Colonel Davis read the Captain's orders and sighed. He had a certain level of trust with the scientists that worked here. He actually deeply respected and genuinely liked several of them. However ,orders were orders and ,he had no choice but to comply. He looked up at the young officer and saw ambition and unchecked arrogance. During the war he had seen his share of this type of officer rich, privileged and dangerous. At 56 he was not yet ready to retire so he knew he would have to tread with care. He may dislike and distrust this Captain but he would give him the access he was ordered to do.

"Everything seems in order Captain. Have you had dinner yet?" He decided that perhaps it would be in his best interest to appear welcoming.

Captain Harold Greene smiled and Colonel Davis stiffened inside. He looks like a shark he thought.

"No sir I have not."

"Well then let me take you to the officer's club. We can have dinner and perhaps you can tell me about yourself. I like to know the officers under my command. I find it means I am better able to anticipate their strengths."

"I think that would prove informative sir." he said as he followed his Commanding officer

out.

Maggie tossed the salad for dinner and hummed a soft song. Mestral entered their home and was hard pressed not to smile. He could smell fresh bread baking and knew his wife had dinner almost finished. He slipped away and up the stairs to clean up. While he would have like a longer workout he did not wish to be late for dinner. He glanced at the time and realized he was actually late. Taking the bus was a major delay as it was so slow. The bus was a reasonable way of transport but it had to make many stops. Running he saved over half an hour in time. He showered quickly and dressed in a lose cotton pants and shirt. He slipped on soft shoes and joined his wife.

Maggie heard the back door open and heard Mestral head to take a shower. He was late so she assumed he had run home. She was never going to convince him that such actions could endanger him. She sighed and knew deep down he loved the physical activity. Then again how could she complain when it kept him in such perfect physical shape.

----------------------------------------

"My wife do you need my assistance?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Please set the table. The pasta is almost ready." Maggie said.

Mestral quickly obeyed and pulled out water from the icebox. He poured them each a glass and then set the salad out. He watched as Maggie expertly pulled the pasta out and poured it on their plates.

The meal was silent but Mestral sensed his wife had much to tell him. He ate and found this new recipe of hers to be most enjoyable. The vegetables in the sauce were new and he found their taste and texture most pleasing.

Maggie at her meal and for once was eager to be done. She had so much to tell her mate. She sighed and wished for once his people were more talkative during meal times.

The meal finished Mestral help her clear the table. "What is it my wife?" He asked.

Maggie turned to look at him an blushed deeply. "Mestral I have something for you to see."

She lead him into their room and sat down on the bed. Just then she got up and raced to the bathroom. It seemed this bland meal that Maria had suggested was still to spicy for her now sensitive stomach.

Mestral frowned concern showing as he followed her. He tended to her gently and then with deep concern asked. "Shall I call Bother Jung?"

"There is nothing he can do about this." She replied turning bright red.

"You are ill. " He helped and she quickly cleaned her mouth of the foul taste and then allowed him to carry her to the bed. She sighed So much for a dignified telling.

Mestral's brow quirked up. "What is wrong my wife we will face it together." He clamped his emotions down not knowing why he was so suddenly afraid.

Maggie smiled and buried her head against his chest. "It is alright Mestral. It seems that we can… I mean….. I am…Oh no I am so embarrassed. I practiced telling him but what if he is not as happy as I am?

Mestral felt her distress and held her In an instant he heard her thoughts and he let his controls drop. "We are to have a child?" He smiled broadly.

"You are smiling?" She said shocked but pleased.

She suddenly felt his arms around her holding her tightly." I believe the cause is more then sufficient."

Maggie giggled at that and knew the smile on her Vulcan's face was the equivalent to a human male shouting for joy and jumping up and down. Oddly his gentle hold on her was far better to her mind.

"This is a most amazing event. What does the doctor say?"

"That we should have our child in approximately 7 months time." Maggie said smiling.

She watched as Mestral suddenly frowned. "That can not be correct."

"What is wrong Mestral?" Maggie asked suddenly afraid.

"A Vulcan's gestation period is eleven of our months."

"A human's is nine give or take a little time." Maggie replied

"So short a time?" He said

Maggie began to chuckle unable to stop herself . Mestral I think that is long enough."

He looked perplexed and she laughed all the harder.

"Beloved I think nine month will be long enough." She smiled understanding that even a logical Vulcan male had no idea how taxing having a baby was.

**Part 40  (Building a Peace)**

Mestral looked at his wife and noted her amusement. He refrained from voicing his concerns. Perhaps he was overly protective?

Mestral offered her two fingers and she grasped his hand. He was slightly shocked nut not displeased as she moved next to him. Maggie buried her head into his shoulder.

"This baby will be special Mestral a bridge between our world. Proof for your people when they come back that humanity can exist with you."

"Maggie never doubt I value you. You do not need to prove anything to me. Your acceptance of me and our bond is more then sufficient." He held her hand close. "My people will see Earth as a new world to explore. IDIC has its uses. We just must make certain your people are ready to embrace peace."

Maggie sighed he was right but given the situation she wondered how?

"Shall we go watch the news? Maybe for once there is something good on." Maggie "I said "I wonder if we will not destroy ourselves first."

"Maggie do not fear so. While it is certain your world has dangerous weapons it is also true they are seeking peaceful ways to resolve their conflict. What was that organization The nations?"

"The United Nations. " Maggie said smiling. "I know I am just afraid it is not strong enough."

"The will to find peace is there My wife. It took my world many generations to come close to what your people have already accomplished. I think they will find a way." Mestral said.

"We should help them." Maggie said for the first time thinking about directly taking action.

Mestral raised a brow. "So it shall be my wife. Why else would we build such a school?"

Maggie smiled.

**Part 41 (The Gangs all here)**

Mestral got out of the car. Maggie had driven him onto the base today. He would walk in from the main gate. Maggie had to go help Father Wang and he did not mind the short half mile walk to his research area. He moved with casual grace and efficiency and watched as several groups of human males ran past. He watched as they ran and sang and wondered why they wasted their breathes on song? He tilted his head and listened as it suddenly occurred to him that the song was a way to keep the men in step. Clever and oddly a logical approach to a problem. He calculated the distances and speed and decided human males were very slow. Noting their footwear he thought a more efficient design could be developed. He made a few mental notes and decided to work on the problem along with finding a way to increase the efficiency of the runners. Within minutes he arrived at the research complex and presented his identity card to the guard. Now would be the test to see if the identification would work as effectively as David had promised. The guard checked his Identification and saluted him.

Mestral headed inside and was greeted by Dr. Davis and Dr. Einstein.

"Welcome my friend."

"Live long and prosper doctors." he said.

Both scientist smiled and walked him to the room where they had the research going on.

Dr. Gunter Von Holtz looked up. He looked Mestral over and then said "You may begin with those figures."

Mestral simply nodded and picked up the pad of paper.

Dr. Davis glared. He did not like the scientist as he suspected he had been a genuine Nazi. However they had to work with him. He knew that Albert thought the man was a friend but Davis was certain had this been Germany Gunter would have turned Albert in to the SS. His rude behavior to Mestral fit that idea.

Mestral however was unused to human pleasantries and took the attitude as efficiency and logical. He began to check the doctors findings.

Gunter was surprised that the new scientist did not seem affected by his blatant rudeness. He shrugged and moved on. He watched as Mestral moved with great speed through his calculations. He had been told that he man was a mathematical genius who had some family of German bloodlines. Von Holtz considered that this is where the intelligence had come from. He was still a young man only about 25 and he had been raised in the primary years of Nazi Germany. He had never considered his country to be wrong in seeking to conquer the world. Though he was wise enough to never voice such sentiments. He had been genuinely upset at the revelations of the Death camps because he could not imagine civilized Germans acting in such a barbaric way. He been sickened by the new reels. Now years latter he still believed in German superiority but not the methods that the Nazi party had used. That technique was beneath them in his option. He was however a firm believer in the survival of the fittest. His father had been an SS Major and he had received the best education available. He would survive and Germany would rose again. If serving the Americans ensured this he would endure.

He would use anyone to save his people.

He worked on a small model rocket and carried it over to his fellow scientists.

"I have come up with a small model I would like to test."

The others looked up. It was a variation of the V-2 rocket with extra rockets to send it higher into the atmosphere.

**Part 42 ( Warning Shots)**

Maggie opened the bar and began to prepare for the day. In about two hours the lunch crowd would begin to file in. She hummed softly as she prepared the hot soup that would be the main course of the day. This along with several types of thick sandwiches would feed the hungry miners and other local people. She put the bread into the oven and smiled as it began to bake.

She heard the bell ring and she looked up. She was not pleased to see that the military was back. However she put a smile on her face and went out to greet them.

"Good morning gentlemen." Maggie said "Can I get you some tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please." Captain Greene said "I am new to the area and wanted to check it out before my duty started."

"Well captain this is just a humble bar and grill. "

Captain Greene smiled and Maggie shivered he was not just here for a social call.

"Would you like cream or sugar with your coffee?"

"No black would be fine." He said He took the cup from her and watched her move. She was a lovely woman. According to his files the wife of one of the subjects he was here to investigate. Perhaps this would not be so boring after all.

Maggie was feeling cornered and afraid. She knew she had to act natural because something told her there was more to this man then meet the eye.

--------------------------------------------

Mestral stopped working. He looked up and went to a phone. He picked it up and dialed quickly.

The phone rang.

Maggie picked it up. Harold watched as a large smile appeared on her face.

"Mestral." She turned away from him to take the call. "Excuse me a moment Captain."

"What troubles thee?" Mestral asked. He hated using this form of communication but Maggie was still learning to use their bond over distance.

"I am fine. I just miss you."

Mestral was silent for a moment. "Who is frightening you?" He asked in Vulcan.

The other scientists looked up upon hearing this strange language.

Maggie tried to laugh. "It is nothing Mestral just an early guest. He startled me that is all."

"Who is it?"

Maggie sighed "Just an officer from the base. "

Harold listened in and was shocked to hear an other language and he knew this Maggie Grayson understood it perfectly. She was only speaking English to allay his fears.

He sipped his coffee. Watching and trying to learn.

"Be careful my wife." Mestral said.

"I shall see you at end meal." Maggie said trying to convince him not to come in for lunch.

"Peace my wife." Mestral said as he hung up the phone. He went to Albert and pulled him aside. "There is a problem. I must head to the bar. " he handed him the work.

"The mixture for the fuel is off here by .203 percent. It would cause inefficiency. " With that he left.

"Mestral take my car." He handed him the keys.

Mestral looked at them and nodded. How hard could it be to drive?

Albert sighed and wondered if perhaps his friend was just being over protective. He recalled how paranoid he had been when his beloved had been with child.

**Part 43(Possession)**

Mestral parked the car and strode in. He forced himself to appear calm even as he sensed his wife's barely concealed fear.

He listened as the Captain asked apparently random questions about the area. He knew from his time at the Ministry of Defense and High command that no question from such an official was ever harmless. He was trying to learn about the base and the scientists and about him.

Maggie looked up and seemed to sigh with relief.

Harold Greene looked over and saw a tall imposing figure walk in. He wore a winter cap that he did not bother to remove.

He looked over at Maggie and raised his hand two fingers extended. Without a word to the Captain he said. "My wife attend."

Harold was somewhat surprised to see Maggie walk to him and touch his fingers. He could not believe how intimate that simple gesture seemed. He watched as Mestral's fingers traced Maggie's hand. She seemed to shiver. "Why do you not go get us some soup my wife. I am certain the captain is hungry, and a cup of tea for me."

Under normal circumstances Maggie might have taken Mestral to task for ordering her but she was so afraid that she simply nodded. "Yes husband." She hurried off.

Mestral turned and stared. Harold wanted to leap back at that look. He felt threatened though the man had made no outward hostile move.

"Peace and long life Captain." He said "What brings you to this place? I am told that the base serves fare more to the tastes of the service men. Steak and other such items." His face showing obvious disapproval.

"You do not serve steak here?" He asked shocked. The abrupt change of topic caught him off guard.

"No…The menu is more vegetarian in nature"

"Well I am told your wife is an excellent cook."

Mestral glared. "Yes she who is my wife is highly skilled."

Harold swallowed hard. At first he believed that this man had returned to stop his questions to his wife. Now however he saw a possessive and very protective husband. Perhaps trying to seduce Maggie Grayson would be unwise.

"My wife has said you are concerned about the area you find yourself posted in? Please address your concerns to me. She is not comfortable speaking with strangers. I do not like seeing her distressed"

Harold stiffened a clear warning. He could not believe a scientist would dare warn him off. He rose and flexed slightly.. Mestral looked at him cocked his head and went to the door. He opened it and a Dave Gruen came in. The Captain had not heard a thing.

"Hey ,Mestral here is that 300 pounds of potatoes and carrots and onions Mrs. Grayson wanted. " He pushed them off the hand cart. "I got to see Hedrick about fixing a tire. It picked up a nail so I can not stay and chat. Give my best to your lady."

"I shall." Mestral said as he leaned down and picked up each sack. He picked up all 300 pounds with ease.

Harold Greene watched in shock. He also noticed that the clerk seemed to find his shock amusing.

"See ya latter Mestral." He waved and headed out. "Wish I could do that."

"Excuse me a moment. I must take these back for Maggie." He carried the bags like they were not even there.

_That is over 300 pounds and he is carrying it like it is 30. How? He is not even breathing hard?_

Harold watched and was suddenly intimidated a little. No wonder he had not seemed afraid.

Mestral set the food down. He went to Maggie's side. He pulled her to him sensing her need for touch.

"Be careful. I do not like him." She said "I have a bad feeling about that man."

Mestral's brow rose. "Indeed , he seeks to possess you."

Maggie looked at him._ He was endangered and all he worried about was a pretty face?_

"Of course I am concerned. Logically I must protect our bond."

"Our bond is not in danger ….you are!" An exasperated Maggie said

He raised his brow again at her animation. "I shall take care."

She rolled her eyes and went to get the tray of food. Mestral easily took it from her. "Stay here where you shall be safe wife."

Maggie rolled her eyes but let him go. Sometimes this possessive nature of his was a pain in the ass.

**Part 44 (Fishing)**

Mestral returned and went to the Captain. "Would you care for a meal?"

"Yes, I have heard that your wife is an excellent cook. I am afraid I am a poor bachelor and the base has an excellent food service but sometimes I just long for a home cooked meal."

Mestral nodded. "I will bring you a bowl of Potnick soup."

"What kind is that?"

"Vegetable soup it is very filling and in this cold weather warms you well."

Mestral left and returned shortly carrying a bread bowl filled with steaming soup.

"Thank you." Harold said He was surprised as he tasted it .It really was quite good.

Mestral watched the human eat. He was clearly here searching for something. He would not be allowed to endanger Maggie or his child. Some part of him that was dark rose and he fought it down. How easy it would be to dispose of this treat to his family.

Harold watched Mestral and suddenly felt a threat. He was definitely going to see this man before the committee. His secrets would be exposed. Mestral was clearly a dangerous being.

"What is it you do sir?" Mestral asked. "I am afraid as a pacifist I have no understanding of military matters."

"You never served in the military?" Harold asked shocked.

"I did my required service but my role was that of a scientist." Mestral said. "I was a naval officer doing research on differing ships." Mestral spoke the truth but it was not a truth that Harold would understand.

"I see. Well I am involved in charting the weather." Harold lied.

"A useful occupation given the strange patterns this world has." Mestral said

"Yes the weather tends to affect us all." Harold said smiling.

Maggie came back in. "Father Wang wishes to speak to you about the text books Mestral."

"I will meet him in one hour." Mestral answered. He was not about to leave Maggie alone with this man.

" You teach school?" The Captain asked.

"Educating the young should always be a priority ." Mestral said "The young our the future. Father Wang intends that our school become a model for the State."

"An ambitious project for a small religious school." The Captain said

"We will not be just a religious school we shall teach the sciences as well as logic." Mestral said "Once one has a foundation in logic all other disciplines become easier to master."

"Logic has its benefits but so does trusting ones gut. " Harold said He looked at Mestral "I do not like you Mr. Grayson or what ever your name is. I have a feeling there is more to you then meets the eye. You and your friends on the base are not going to be allowed to endanger the USA anymore."

Mestral stiffened he had not expected a direct threat or accusation. "In what way are we a danger we are simply scientists doing research."

"Sure you are. You and those former Nazi's. I do not believe you and I am going to prove you are a traitor."

"To be a traitor Captain one must first owe loyalty to a government." Mestral said coldly. "I owe the world peace and that is all I hope to help them achieve. Science is the one endeavor that can bring this world together and I will help them gift you with it."

"The only place that matters and should matter to you and the others is the United States." Captain Green said

"That attitude is what almost destroyed this world." Mestral said "The needs of the many must take present over the needs of the few or the one."

"It sounds like you are a red communist." Captain Green said

Mestral looked at him. "I believe that we have responsibilities to our fellow beings. What purpose is there to have six coats when only one may be worn at a time when you're the man on the street you pass freezes for the lack of one?"

Harold rose convince now that Mestral was a communist and that was a danger to the country.

"I will stop you." Harold said

"You may try but I will see peace on this world. My child will not face the irrational emotionalism of your people. I will see that he inherits a world seeking peace."

"Your red propaganda will be destroyed. "

"I am not a communist Captain. I simply believe there is a more logical way to a lot resources then capitalism. There can be a balance between the two a way to protect the weak and reward hard work. Did not your President Roosevelt show you the way?"

"Nice try Mestral but you will be facing the committee." Harold rose and tossed several bills on the table.

Mestral sighed the man was a fool but he was ready for the attacks now.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 45 (Giving the Game away)**

Captain Greene rose and left. He was going to inform the senator. Top clearance or not this Mestral was a dangerous man. Deep down he was dangerous. Harold was a confident man a man who knew his worth. He was not easily intimidated and his connections made him feel secure. Yet he had felt like a back woods baboon next to Mestral . It was as if he had been the one being judged and measured and as if he had been found sorely lacking. He did not like this feeling and he would crush the man that gave him that impression. All he had to do was gather evidence and he would see this man locked away.

Mestral rose and went to contact Father Wang. The school was to important to his future plans. He looked in on Maggie.

"Maggie I am going to the school. I will be back for end meal."

"I shall see you then. Are you walking?"

"Yes it is only a short way. Have you found an assistant yet?"

"No Mestral but I am posting an ad in the paper. " Maggie replied. She had not wanted to hire anyone but Mestral wanted her to have help now that she was expecting. She given in with poor grace.

"Maggie there is a lot of work and you are tired even without the burden of my offspring. It is illogical not to see assistance. If you will not hire help I shall remain here to assist you."

That argument had won her over because Maggie knew he was needed elsewhere. It was easier to hire kitchen help then to hire a scientist of his caliber. His arrogance and stubborn nature had won out. Sometimes it was simply easier to give In to her husband.

Mestral headed out he was going to send help to Maggie if she did not hire someone herself soon.

Maggie watched her mate leave and wondered if he would be as protective of her if she was Vulcan?

_Yes Maggie I would be. _Came the soft reply in her mind. Maggie sighed and went back to work.

Harold Greene left angry that he had been maneuvered into revealing his purpose. No matter there was no way that these people could hide. He was not going to allow that school to contaminate the children. He headed back to base to contact the senator.

Mestral arrived at the school and walked in. The salesmen from the book distributor was there with Father Wang.

Mestral raised his hand in greeting to Father Wang and the sales men.

"Live long and Prosper." He said

Father Wang replied. "Peace and Long Life Mestral. Come Let me make known to you. Mr. Herbert Peters of the Hawthorne company. He is the one who will be supplying us with our texts to begin with."

"Greetings to you sir." Mestral said nodding but not shaking the man's outstretched hand. He looked at Father Wang who shook it for him.

"Please have a seat Mr. Peters." Father Wang said

Mestral noted the various texts that were laid out. He began to pick them up one by one. The ones that were simple or outdated he immediately set aside. He wanted books that would make the children question and think.

Mestral found two books that he thought could be used as beginning texts. He looked at Father Wang. "These will do. We will need to supplement the materials but it is enough to begin with. The biology and chemistry texts seem the most appropriate but for physics I think we will need a college text book. These are just not advanced enough."

Herb Peters looked at the teacher with shock showing. "These books are for elementary students right?"

"Indeed I do not understand why you gave us books for infants but we will make do." Mestral said

Herb's jaw almost hit the floor. Even he did not understand some of those books and this man thought they were for infants? He could almost pity the children here. Or were they all geniuses?

Mestral noted the amusement on Father Wang's face but said nothing abut it.

"We will need 25 copies of each text and two copies of the instructors guides along with all supporting materials. If you could also secure 5 microscopes, three telescopes and this list of laboratory materials we would be most grateful." He tried to be polite as Maggie said it was essential when carrying out business with humans.

"All the relevant materials. That means the order could come into thousands of dollars."

"Yes , Remember Mr. Peters we are beginning a new school. We will accept nothing less then best. This school will become a model for all others. If it cost us thousands than so it shall be. I have here a check for $100,000.00 American dollars I trust it will be a sufficient down payment for our order."

Herb almost passed out. This was the biggest sale of his career and he had only gotten it because he was the new man. He grinned thinking how the others would kick themselves. His commission on this sale would let him buy that house Sally wanted and they could get married sooner.

"It will be more then sufficient Mr. Grayson. Please call me Herb. I hope this is the beginning of a long mutually beneficial relationship."

Father Wang smiled. "That is Dr. Grayson. "

"Sorry Dr. Grayson. I did not know."

"There is no offence where none is intended." Mestral said "Herb I am certain you will find this a profitable arrangement. We will be needing many supplies and I am certain you will assist us in anything we need."

"Of course we want to make sure the children learn." Herb said smiling.

Just then one of the young children ran in.

"Father Wang we need you. Timmy got stuck in the tree."

Herb watched as Mestral and the priest rose and followed the boy out. There on the top of a tall Maple tree was a little boy. Timmy he was holding a kitten in his arms. Clearly the boy had climbed up to rescue it and gotten stuck.

"Do you have a ladder?" " Herb offered. He was then surprised to see Mestral stripe off his cloak and begin to climb the tree.

Father Wang chuckled as he watched his adopted brother.

"He is going to fall." Herb said

"Mestral has an excellent sense of balance." Father Wang said "Jon go call chief Walker Timmy will be scared and need his father."

At the salesmen's odd look the priest said "Timmy Walker's father is the fire chief. He likely felt it was his job to save the kitten."

Herb chuckled it was amazing the things kids thought. He watched as Mestral reached out to the child. "Hand me the feline and I will then help you over."

"He is scared Mestral" the boy said

"I am certain the feline knows you will keep it safe. Hand it over. I will set it in my jacket."

Timmy nodded and handed the small animal over. Mestral took it and true to his word put it inside his jacket. He Zipped it up and then took Timmy's hand. He pulled the boy over and unto his back. He climbed down and handed the frightened child to his father and mother who had arrived. Then he removed the kitten and handed it to Timmy.

"You were brave Timmy but it is not logical to attempt such a rescue alone. "

"Yes sir." Timmy said "Mom can I keep it?" He asked

Mestral noted the boy would suffer no long term trauma.

He calmly picked up his cloak and refastened it. "I must return to work now. Father I shall see you at mid-meal on Sunday."

"Of course Mestral tell Maggie I look forward to it." Father Wang said.

Herb could not believe how calm the man was. He had just saved the child and it was not even affecting him. He watched as Mestral slipped away unwilling to accept the thanks form the boy's family.

**Part 46 ( Organized)**

Mestral walked back to the base. He entered and headed to the lab. He was rather concerned about the quality of the text books available and decided he would speak to his associates. Perhaps they could suggest an other source of materials. He could not believe that children on Earth were so far behind? He knew from Zephram that they had the ability to learn. If he had been able to tutor Maggie's son sooner he would already have received his doctorate. He was determined that the children at the temple school received the best education he could arrange.

He entered the base and did not notice the men taking notes. He simply headed to carry out his work.

Several hours latter he left satisfied with their projections. At the current rate Earth would launch its own satellite in 6.2 months time. Mestral's only concern was the desire to launch an animal in the ship that would burn up upon return. He would have to stop such a cruel thing. There was no value in wasting life even that of a simple creature.

Maggie worked with Father Wang and they finally had a uniform design that they could all live with. While Maggie thought uniforms were a bit much Mestral pointed out it would be an equalizer.

Maggie smiled at the outfits they looked like they were designed from some exotic place. The outer robes reminded her of the monks outer wear but the underclothing was more like traditional school uniforms only in solid colors of blue, white ,red and black and green. The outfits could be mixed and matched with white shirts. She ad to admit they were nicely done. The outer tunic was designed to show the grade level the student was in. The others were for their area of study. Blue for the biology departments, Green for botany, Red for physics and Black for engineering. She wondered at the color coding but decided it was a mute point for a while. All the children would wear black pants or skirts with only their jackets eventually denoting their specialties. She grinned when Mestral been confused when she asked what if the children wanted to learn more then one area of study. He had seemed perplexed at this. It was then that he had relented on the color coding for the time being allowing for the more relaxed mixes and matches. Maggie could still not believe how organized Mestral had wanted the children to be. However she knew it was because his people were very goal orientated. It would be very interesting she thought to see if Mestral could adapt to the more liberal way of human education. She chuckled thinking it would be amusing to see the children all mixed and matched as their interest changed. Of course Mestral would have to learn this fact for himself. Maggie had an odd feeling that Vulcan children were more focused.

**Part 47 (Revenge)**

Captain Green returned to his office. He was very angry at Mestral's dismissal of him. How dare he treat him like he had no position or power. He had felt the contempt in the man. He clearly considered Harold Greene to simply be an aggravation. Harold was not about to let the slight pass. No he would destroy this Dr. Grayson if it was the last thing he did. He got on the phone and began a deep background check.

-------

David sighed glad that he finally had Mestral' papers finished. Anyone who looked into his papers would see that the man had been working with the Chinese to aid the allies against the Japanese in the pacific and mainland China. It was easy enough to forge papers as communications were not erratic at best. A lot of people had died in the war and David had no scruples about using this fact. He had several good friends that would do for references and as they were dead no one could prove otherwise. He knew himself had vouched for several Chinese men and women at his friends request never having met them. So he knew Paul Hertz would not mind doing the same. They had trusted each other that deeply and he was certain his friend would have been willing to help had he still lived. Paul had always been a man of peace and as a missionary he had tried to make a difference in China. He had for his trouble been shot by the occupying Japanese and David still missed his friend. He sighed thinking his background was perfect as a reference. He leaned back and put the new documents in a leather pouch he would deliver them in person.

-----------------

Harold called his contact Senator Joseph McCormick he would lend his considerable power and support and Harold would have his revenge. They would bring this Mestral in front of the American committee and destroy him and his family. They would bring this pit of traitors and reds out into the open and be able to eliminate there influence once and for all. He had a feeling Mestral was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was and expose all his secrets.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	11. Chapter 11

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Italics are thoughts or telepathy**

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 47 (Revenge) PG**

Captain Green returned to his office. He was very angry at Mestral's dismissal of him. How dare he treat him like he had no position or power. He had felt the contempt in the man. He clearly considered Harold Greene to simply be an aggravation. Harold was not about to let the slight pass. No he would destroy this Dr. Grayson if it was the last thing he did. He got on the phone and began a deep background check.

-------

David sighed glad that he finally had Mestral' papers finished. Anyone who looked into his papers would see that the man had been working with the Chinese to aid the allies against the Japanese in the pacific and mainland China. It was easy enough to forge papers as communications were not erratic at best. A lot of people had died in the war and David had no scruples about using this fact. He had several good friends that would do for references and as they were dead no one could prove otherwise. He knew himself had vouched for several Chinese men and women at his friends request never having met them. So he knew Paul Hertz would not mind doing the same. They had trusted each other that deeply and he was certain his friend would have been willing to help had he still lived. Paul had always been a man of peace and as a missionary he had tried to make a difference in China. He had for his trouble been shot by the occupying Japanese and David still missed his friend. He sighed thinking his background was perfect as a reference. He leaned back and put the new documents in a leather pouch he would deliver them in person.

-----------------

Harold called his contact Senator Joseph McCormick he would lend his considerable power and support and Harold would have his revenge. They would bring this Mestral in front of the American committee and destroy him and his family. They would bring this pit of traitors and reds out into the open and be able to eliminate there influence once and for all. He had a feeling Mestral was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was and expose all his secrets.

**Part 48 (Paranoia) PG**

The Senator leaned back and listened to t he report. It was far worse then he feared. Not only did the lab have former Nazi's in it but now it had a red Chinese. ( he never considered that Mestral may have no political leanings.) The senator was a man who saw enemies all around and he was not going to let them win.

"Captain Greene you have done an excellent job. Return to Washington at once. We will have Herbert help us look into this more deeply. We must tread with care however as this is one of the President's pet projects."

"Yes Sir Senator. I do understand. I will be driving back tonight sir. I must say this whole situation has me concerned. Do you know sir even with the Top Secret clearance you helped me obtain I was not allowed to enter their labs. Yet this Mestral character walked right on in. " Harold smiled as he heard the Senators indignant curses.

"Well we shall see about that. We are not going to be kept in the dark about what they are working on. Are they even really working for our good?" Senator McCormick asked

"I do not know sir. All I was able to learn is that they are building some type of Rocket. It is based on that V-2 and sir those were weapons." Harold said.

"Yes dangerous ones. I do not see how such devices could be used for peaceful purposes. Captain you did well. I will see that your superiors understand this. When you get her we will have dinner and discuss the next move. The Director and I will meet you at Chez Philippi's at 8 pm."

"Yes , sir. Sir I will have my report ready. I just hope that Mr. Hoover has better luck then I have. Dr. Grayson's file is classified. I could not read it at all."

"Do not worry Captain we will deal with this threat." Came the cold response." The senator hung up without saying goodbye. Harold smiled he was rattled and worried that meant he would be easily lead. He grinned as he hung up and prepared the drive back. He would make Major by next year thanks to discovering this "Spy". He had no doubt what so ever that Edgar J. Hoover would find proof of this Dr. Grayson's treason. Yes he would enjoy this hunt and be well rewarded for catering to the paranoia of his civilian leaders. Many saw red communist everywhere and this fear made it oh so easy to manipulate them.

Senator McCormick hung up the phone and dialed his friend and Ally in the FBI. Herbert Hoover was even more paranoid then he was. While they sometimes disagreed on politics they were firm allies when it came to protecting the United States. Both men firmly believed that this country was built for the American people. Specifically those from the original 13 colonies. Neither man trusted immigrants and neither man liked the influx of refugees that had come after the war. Both especially disliked the fact that many of their former enemies now held high paying government jobs. He knew full well the Director would lend his considerable influence and resources to uncovering proof that this Dr. Grayson was not the harmless scientist he appeared to be. It made no sense he would seek to found a religious school. Worse yet it was not even a Christian one. No this man and his cult would not be allowed to corrupt the God fearing innocent American children.

**Part 49 (A Hand Up) PG**

Mestral worked on the outer design of the new satellite. He changed a few things here and there but was careful not to add to much. He leaned back and tried to recall the ancient texts. Earth was approximately 1000 years behind his people and he did not want to advance them to quickly. While many might question his reason he firmly believed that it was imperative that the Earth's own scientists find the answers to space travel. He was willing to assist and try to ensure safety, but the hands on work had to come from them. The fact was they were not advanced enough to use Vulcan Technology and it was not wise to skip the steps in between. Sometimes the best way to learn was to fail. Only then could you appreciate success and understand the concepts fully. He sighed and changed a ratio in the fuel mix. That had been to rich. It would not be logical to have the rocket explode and injure or kill the crew who prepared it for flight. This he could do in good conscious.

Mestral would admit to himself that the scientist he was working with were in their own rights brilliant. They only lacked the practical knowledge and the understanding of the wider Galaxy. He was slightly taken aback when Dr. Davis asked him if he believed in Little Green Men from Mars?

Mestral had responded asking why Dr. Davis believed that if there was life on Mars it would be little and green?

His friend had laughed and asked if he had seen the latest movie about space invaders.

Puzzled Mestral asked about the movie. It was called the Day the Earth Stood Still.

Mestral recalled Zephram telling him about this movie and he said "The Male who made first contact was humanoid and he was around 2 meters tall. He was not green and did not have antennae. He briefly thought of the blue Andorians and looked away. They might indeed look like a space invader. Of course they were blue and they were barbarians. Mestral looked back. "It would seem Earth would not know how to make a First Contact. One would think that your world governments would endeavor to have protocols in effect to handle such an event."

Dr. Davis looked at him and laughed. "Mestral you have got to be kidding? We can not get along with each other much less aliens. Lords, We would likely do something foolish like shoot first. Any alien who came to Earth would have to be brave beyond words or Very foolish. My money is on said alien would do the smart thing and blow us up. I mean can you imagine humans in the heavens?"

"Then why strive to reach the stars if you believe that your species is dangerous and not ready?" Mestral inquired.

"Because we can and because we need to know and understand. I think we might need to meet other species. It might just make us realize we are not so special and that we are just part of the whole. If we travel to the stars we can finally see how insignificant we truly are and maybe that would make us think. Think and act with some responsibility."

"There is a certain logic to this line of thinking." Mestral said He knew that even with all the time he had spent in space it never ceased to fascinate him or to reevaluate his place in the universe. Dr. Davis was right the stars would alter humanity's perceptions.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	12. Chapter 12

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Italics are thoughts or telepathy**

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

Recap : Mestral and Maggie proceed with the opening of the school and Mestral comes under observation by various people.

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 50 (Groundbreaking and Openings)**

Several weeks latter-

Maggie watched with a certain pride as they cut the ribbon for the new school. Mistral stood by and watched as Father Wang and Dr. Davis cut the ribbon. Several radio , television and newspapers were covering this event and Maggie had convinced Mestral to stay in the background. She was as always concerned for his safety. Mestral not understanding the ceremony was for once willing to follow Maggie's Advice. The School opened and the first students would begin on Monday. Maggie smiled at the schools name. The United Federation Peoples for Peace and Research. The name was a mouthful but its goals were to promote peace and scientific research for the betterment of all f mankind. Maggie had been surprised at the number and diversity of instructors Mestral had managed to attract. There was no one who had less then a master degree and most were actually PhD's. It seemed that Mestral's idea of peaceful research was a unifying one. Maggie watched as the reporters seemed in awe of the caliber of instructors. Most could easily teach on any university campus.

"Dr. Maubya why have you agreed to teach at an elementary and high school." Asked Report Peter Jenson.

The doctor smiled. "When Doctors Einstein ,Davis, Grayson first approached me about teaching at this level I admit a certain reluctance. However after in depth discussion they have convinced me that this is the world's best chance for peace and prosperity. I fought in the War and saw many terrible things. I am a man of science and peace and still was drawn in. Mestral's idea is that if we train our children to see each other as brothers and sisters then such horrors may not occur. I find the idea intriguing. The commitment is only twice a week for 90 minutes. Upon reflection that is not to much to four classes to help promote world peace. I have decided that such a commitment is worthwhile. While the children may be young research suggests this is the best time for them to learn. I am willing to give this a chance. My commitments at he University are not taxing and I admit the prospect of molding the very young is exciting."

The reporter looked skeptical as the doctors specialty was biology. What could such an important researcher teach children? Peter moved on and shook his head in awe there had to be a dozen scientists here all at the top of their field. Who ever this Dr. Grayson was he had a lot of connections. He watched the man move from scientist to scientist speaking softly with many. What amazed Peter the most was in many cases the man was actually speaking the native languages of the members of his staff.

Mestral moved around the room. He took time to converse with each of his new staff. He was grateful that he had been able to learn to communicate on a basic level with them in their native tongues. He was fascinated by the diversity of language and it was stimulating to study each new language. So far he had a basic grasp of English, Mandarin, German, French and Spanish. Reading these languages was still far simpler but he had hopes that in time he would gain more fluency. Mestral was surprised on how even his simple attempt to speak these languages gained him wider acceptance. He was perplexed at this and had asked Albert about it.

"I am not yet fluent yet my speaking in French seems to have gained me favor with Dr. Rolando. I do not understand why this is so when I have only a basic fluency."

The doctor looked at him and chuckled. "Most Americans do not bother to learn other languages. So your willingness to learn is seen as a gesture of respect."

"Why would they not wish to learn their associates language?" Mestral asked confused.

"Because many feel English is the language of the future and they do not wish to learn others. Americans are very… Stubborn in this regard."

"That is not logical doctor. Surely the more ways one can communicate the better." Mestral stated.

"Yes , I agree. However they do not. Your willingness to try however has made you respected. The more languages you learn the better your acceptance shall be. It is thought that a skilled linguist is rare. As many people may only learn one or two languages. Already you speak three fluently and you when you add more it will be the bridge to the other scientists. "

"Then I will learn as many languages as I may." Mestral said "I find the diversity to be interesting. It is fascinating to see how many differences have emerged form the same roots."

Peter recognized the names of the first tow doctors the third however was a mystery. His careful research showed that it was Dr. Grayson who was the driving force behind this new school. Who was he and why did he seem to care? He looked over and noted that the man was different. It was not just that he had an Asian look to him but his whole manner was very controlled and calm. It was Peter decided unnerving to watch. Dr. Mestral Grayson switched from language to language with little or no effort often starting a conversation in one then answering someone else in an other. Peter had rarely seen such skill and he was intrigued. Peter had a feeling that this man was unique and he decided then and there to interview him and to find out all there was about this man. There was a mystery here one that begged exploring and he was going to unravel it.

Captain Green watched the ribbon cutting with disgust. He could not believe that they had managed to get this place up and running so quickly. He was still being stalled in his inquires and even the Senator had been told that Dr. Grayson's background was classified. The Senator had even been called to the Whitehouse and asked to back down. No he did not like this. There was no way a man could appear out of nowhere and suddenly wield such influence. Harold Greene was now even more determined to expose this mad man and to gain fame for the Senator and himself. He watched and made notes of each person and language this alien spoke. He had to be a spy there was no other reason he could be so fluent. Soon He would face the committee and Harold Greene would expose all his secrets and this school of reds would be shut down foe good.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 51 ****Culture Wars PG**

Harold Greene was frustrated. He could not believe that the little nurse refused his advances. He paced in his office annoyed. What was worse was the fact that she was happily dating an other. A man who he was rapidly beginning to hate. David Marcus refused to answer any of his questions concerning Dr. Mestral Grayson stating that the man's back ground and work were national secrets and there by classified. His attempts to intimidate the man fell short and he found himself facing General Green who anger was clear. The Colonel clearly had powerful friends as did his intended mistress. Harold had been forced to back down. He cursed as he straightened his tie for the event. He hated these things but it was useful for his career. He would take Helen to the theater and watch this stupid show. Who cared about ballet? Especially a Russian one? Lord those damned Soviets were the enemy and they were being given the "Red Carpet" treatment.

Harold took a sip of his Whiskey and set it down. Well the sooner he did this the sooner he could go home and relax. He picked up his hat and headed to get Helen. At least she would enjoy this cultural crap. He grinned thinking his courtship was at least right on track.

David straightened his shirt and pulled on his coat. He just hoped Ruth enjoyed the show. He had gotten tickets from General Green who had thought it might be nice to have company. David grinned and knew he been drafted. The general like himself would have preferred a baseball game. He grinned thinking that the women at least would enjoy the ballet. Of course he was dragging Mestral along and Maggie. After all the Vulcan did claim to want to learn more about Earth's culture. David ginned thinking it be fun to watch his reactions. He was also working as they hoped to help a certain individual defect. David thought the ballet would be most entertaining for once. Then they would go to dinner. He smiled grateful for the chance to continue his courtship of Ruth. General Green was not subtle at all. David did not mind as he already decided he wanted to marry the girl. He began to whistle as he headed to meet Ruth. He was definitely appreciating his bosses encouragement. It was going to take a lot to convince that lovely Jewish girl to marry this old catholic boy.

"Mestral how do I look?" Maggie asked. She was very nervous. She had never been to such an event. Who would have thought a small town girl like her would be mixing with such important people?

Mestral looked over at his wife. He came to her side. "That dress is aesthetically pleasing on you my wife. The color matches your eyes."

Maggie blushed. " You look handsome yourself." She said "I like you in that suit."

Mestral looked down. It was a not a traditional Vulcan suit. It was more European in style and form. Albert had helped him pick it out. " It is designed for the purpose or so Albert has said."

Maggie grinned he looked wonderful in the dark blue pinstriped suit. The dark grey shirt and vest were not traditional American styles. She like the cut of the coat as it highlighted his brad shoulders. Maggie went over and pushed his hair around covering his ears. The slightly longer style hide the only real difference he had. "Thank you for going with me. I have always wanted to see a ballet at that theater."

"I was honored to be asked." Mestral said " it would be illogical not to take you with me."

Maggie grinned. "I know. Now we had better hurry or we will be late. The cab should be arriving any moment to take us."

Mestral nodded and turned to leave. Maggie on his heels.

She chuckled softly at his actions. He still had to learn earth norms. But the vieew was great so she would not take his arm until they reached the theater.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	14. Chapter 14

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy in Italics **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 52 (Under the Nose)**

Mestral watched the grace and power of the dancers. He was impressed with the timing and skill each showed. He could tell that it took a great deal of discipline for some of the movements. While he did not fully comprehend Swan Lake the dancers grace was impressive. He noted that the audience seemed equally impressed. What he did not understand was the many security personal surrounding them. He looked around and noted the Americans seemed to be watching them intently.

During the intermission he had escorted Maggie to gain refreshment. His concern being that this even had tired her. She had laughed and simply replied.

"Mestral I am only Pregnant not ill."

He had not understood why Ruth and David found this remark amusing. He was however pleased to see that Ruth seemed relaxed and at peace. He had learned of the horrors she endured and was deeply impressed by her resilience. He still did not understand how humans could treat each other so cruelly over religion. He hoped that one day they would evolve past this. His observations of David showed that he at least found no reason for them to be different. David seemed protective of Ruth and he was certain the man was attempting to court Ruth. She seemed like a fine woman and Maggie had become a friend. So ensuring her safe bonding seemed logical to Mestral.

Mestral noted David slipping away to speak to one of the dancers. The young man seemed nervous and afraid. Mestral followed them. His curiosity was peaked and he had seen an other follow them. His instincts suggested that David might be in danger. So he followed them.

David smiled at the young man. "Relax I will get you and your wife out of here. Now hurry and change. He had handed the male a bag.

Mestral was surprised to see a young woman emerge. She took the clothing she was handed and changed as David went to act as a look out.

Just then a security guard came in.

"Neit!" He said pulling a weapon. "No you will not be allowed to defect. Put your hands up." His English was broken but the gun was clear enough.

_Damn _ David thought they been made. He could do nothing. He knew full well that this couple pay a heavy price for this attempt. They would be taken home and at best sent to Siberia. He knew why they wanted to defect and he could not blame them.

"No we will not go back." Vladimir said "Our child will be born free."

"You and your child belong to mother Russia. You will be taken home at once." The agent said

David tried to move to shield them. He hoped to give them a chance to run. Just then slim fingers closed about the mans neck and he fell to the ground without a sound.

"I would suggest we vacate this room. More guards are coming."

Vlad dove for the gun and held it at Mestral.

"Easy," David said "Mestral you should not be here it is to dangerous."

"Danger is was not relevant to you. Come we must go. I have summoned a Cab. Maggie and the others are waiting for us. If we all leave together they may blend in. You know my plan is logical. We must hurry before they are missed."

David took the weapon from Vlad as he shook his head in disbelief. "Mestral logic has little to do with this. Vlad, Mariana we had better hurry. He will not be out for long. Clearly My plans have been compromised."

"We can discuss this in a safer location. " Mestral said as he looked out to check the area.

The group slipped out. Harold saw them leave and wondered what was going on. He followed them out. A quick bribe to a usher told him that the Woman Maggie was ill. The other were simply leaving to make sure she was alright. That made no sense to him. He counted the group and noted two additions. Slipping back inside he took his seat. He would find out about this latter. For the moment he had to deal with Helen and her family. As much as he wanted to follow them he could not simply abandon her.

They raced through the streets to the house David had rented. He hated involving the others but Mestral was right it had been the only way Simply slipping out had no longer been an option. No walking out the front door was not expected. The had rode away n silence and he considered his options. He did not want to involve Maggie and Mestral anymore then necessary but clearly his plans had been compromised. David sighed.

Maggie could tell the young woman was terrified. She reached out and took her hand. Compassion filing her.

"Do not worry we will keep you and your baby safe." Mestral had informed her thought their bond and she knew that that had to help. Freedom was a precious thing and David had helped save her husband. It was time to return the favor.

Mariana looked up in shock. She had only just told Vladimir and used it as a way to convince him to defect.

"We could take them home with us. No one would reveal their presence. You can arrange their papers." Maggie said "We have room and it will be pleasant to have an other woman around. Vlad can help Mestral at the school. We did want to have some of the arts."

"Logical my wife. David you will attend to the paperwork."

David grinned and sighed at the shocked looks from his newest charges. He knew he would obey Mestral because it was as he said a logical plan. He grinned wondering if maybe he should consider recruiting the couple. They had a way of always being in the right place at the right time. 'Alright I will see to it. Maggie I know you came up by rental car. However it would be unwise to use that one now. I get a car for you all to use. Stay here. Ruth see if you could make some coffee. I am certain our guest could use some.

Ruth grinned and headed to the kitchen. David had warned her he might need to slip away for a while but she had not expected this. Then again it hardly mattered. She would help this couple. She remembered all to well the fear of being hunted.

Vlad pulled his wife to him. "Why should we trust you. " he demanded.

Maggie was surprised at this but before she could answer Ruth rolled up her left sleeve. Mariana gasped in shock.

"Once someone saved me and my daughter. While in the end we were caught the time they offered us shelter saved our lives. How can I do less now. Each of us has needed someone at sometime. Let us help you. While we may not succeed it will not be for a lack of effort. We can only do the best we can."

Vladimir nodded. "Agreed, I would see my family safe."

"We will do all we can in our power." Mestral said " Our protection is not a minor thing. David is quite skilled in his work. No one would look for you where we are going. You will be safe. There is no logical alternative."

Vladimir was worried but they had no real choice. He spoke very little English and his wife less. While they both understood it well enough they had no funds. Mestral was right for the moment they had few choices." He nodded.

--------------------

Maggie went to Mestral side. He was watching out the window. Clearly he was waiting for David's return. Ruth had returned home so not to draw attention to them and Maggie called and checked out of their hotel. Their bags had been shipped home. She went to her mates side.

"All will be well."

"I know. I am just worried for David."

"He is highly efficient my wife."

"He is our friend."

"Indeed , We shall ensure his safety. I have called the President who has expedited the papers."

Maggie grinned. "It seems he likes you. He enjoyed beating you at chess."

"He just asked that you send him some Pecan pie. He is quite fond of it. Allowing him to win the game was advantageous. He is a man who enjoys victory. It served my purpose to allow the victory."

Vlad listened at the door. He was uncertain he trusted these people. What he heard shocked him. This man spok of the American president casually. How could this be?

He stood still eager to learn more.

"You just wanted to let him relax. Mestral he genuinely respects you. He is a hard man but a fair one. He likes that you are not in awe of him."

"He is only a man Maggie. A good one but a man. How could I not help ease his worry in this small way. He seeks peace and I would support that goal."

Maggie hugged Mestral he clearly did not understand that a man like the President had few real friends and her mate was now considered one. He was a Vulcan and not easily intimidated. This impressed the President who was used to people fearing him or at least his power. Mestral treated him like a friend or really more accurately like a student and it gave Harry S. Truman a chance to unwind and relax. He could trust Mestral's advice because it never gained him a thing. Her husband had no idea how rare that was in politics.

--------------------------------

The news broke and Harold was in shock. So what he had witnessed was this Mestral helping with a defection. He should have stopped it. The last thing they needed was more Communists in the country. He sipped his coffee. He would report this to the senator.

Peter could not believe the news. A defection. Then there was the fact that Mestral Grayson and his wife had been at the theater. He been covering the ballet and watched them come in with several other. He had also seen them leave early. He had learned that Maggie was pregnant and assumed that this was the reason for their hasty retreat. Now , however he wondered. He looked at his notes and froze. Rwo more people had left with the group. Could it be that they had helped with the defection? If they did this would be a scoop! He raced to his car to head to Carbon Creek. It was the last place anyone would look. Small town America who would look for famous Dancers there? It would take a few days for the paper work on the defection to come through. What a story this would make.

**Immigrant Doctor helps free Russian dancers!****  
**

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	15. Chapter 15

-1

By: Lisa AKA FireStar

July 04, 2006

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations  
and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or  
me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and  
to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon  
Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of  
the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Archive: Selek yes if you want it.

Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: NC-17

Return to Carbon Creek

**Part 53 ****Family Secrets PG**

Peter arrived in Carbon Creek around lunch time. He was determined to find out about this Grayson family. Who were they and why they were doing helping defectors. Peter was certain that there was a real story here.

Peter entered the Rusty Nail and found a 3 dozen children sitting at various tables eating in silence. He could not believe how well behaved they were. Their ages were from 5 to about 16. He went looking for a table.

Maggie saw him and smiled. "Please come on in. There is a table in the back. Do not mind the children our school's cafeteria is not been finished yet. They asked us to provide a safe place for lunch. The children will be done in a few minutes."

"Oh that is fine miss." Peter said taking a menu. "May I have a cup of coffee?"

"Sure thing. I will go get it." Maggie said

Peter watched as a teacher poured some drink into a students cup. A soft spoken "Thank" you was heard.

Peter decided it was almost eerie to have a roomful of children eating so quietly. He reviewed the menu and decided on a toasted cheese sandwich and tomato soup. He was rather surprised to note a vegetarian menu. He was hungry enough that he did not mind so he ordered.

Maggie brought his coffee and wrote down the order. "I will have that for you in a few minutes."

Peter looked over and noted that the children had all risen and were carrying their plates over to the kitchen. Once they set them down Peter heard begin to talk softly. He was surprised to hear them talking about Mathematics and baseball.

"Here is your lunch. Would you like cream with that coffee?"

"No thank you miss. Are those children talking about math?"

Maggie chuckled "Yes they are discussing geometry and how it influences baseball. My husband was using the sport to explain statistics."

"Well that is certainly an interesting way to explain stats."

"Mestral believes that learning should devised to achieve practical goals. The children enjoy the game of baseball so using the statistics from the players makes learning how to use the numbers." Maggie explained.

"I was surprised at how quite the children were during their meal." Peter said

"It is rude to speak during a meal." Maggie answered.

Peter fell silent and returned to his meal. He winked at Maggie. She left him to help the children clear up the dishes.

"Thank you Mrs. Grayson." Tommy said

"No problem Tommy tell your mother the cheese soup was wonderful"

"Yes ma'am she wanted to know if maybe you could ask Mrs. Denison for her Pecan Pie recipes."

"Tommy you know that is a secret. When Marie comes here your mommy can ask her for it." She smiled.

"I told her you would say that." Tommy said as he ran to catch up with his classmates.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 54**** (A Question or Two)**

"We have several types of pie for desert including the famous pecan pie, peach and apple." Maggie said smiling.

"Well I am kind of craving apple pie." Peter replied.

"Would you like some vanilla ice cream?" Maggie asked.

'Why that sound really fine Mrs. Grayson." Peter said "I thought it be a good idea to do a story on the new school."

"You are a reporter ?" Maggie asked.

"Yes Ma'am I am. I was very intrigued with this new idea for a school. It was an amazing opening with all of those world renowned scientists present." Peter said.

"It really is not so exceptional. Mestral merely asked several of his associates to give him assistance. It seemed logical to use their exceptional skills and knowledge." Maggie said.

"Well my editors thought that this would be a good story." Peter said

Maggie smiled even as she wondered if that was the only reason he was here. Maggie knew it was wisest to let this reporter think she believed him. She would have David check him out. The card he gave her seemed real enough but she was uncertain. Even if he was a real reporter he could still cause a major problem for Mestral. "The school could use support. Mestral hopes this school will encourage international cooperation. While it currently only had American students enrolled we hope to gain students from around the world. Next quarter Professor Rodenberry's daughter will be attending. He is coming over from England to teach at the University. He may also teach a few language classes"

"Who is that?" Peter asked.

"The professor specialty is Indo-Chinese languages. He has agreed to teach some introductory classes once we have enough interested students." Maggie said

"I can not see the children wanting to learn Chinese." He said smiling.

"I think they will like it. China is the world's most populous nation it would be worth learning the language. After all they are a large potential market." Maggie said "We know very little about them. It would be wise to have people who can communicate with them and encourage friendship."

"Your husband is part Chinese?"

"Yes, along with German and Irish." Maggie said grinning. "He spent several years in both China and Germany. He left before the war."

"Well I see that he is highly educated." Peter said

Maggie smiled and rather then confirming his search for more information she merely said "More coffee?"

"Yes please." Peter said realizing he would get no more. He drank his coffee and planed his next move. He was determined to learn all he could. Clearly this school was the center of whatever plans this man had. So Peter would explore the school. He was curious to see what this school would do. How would such a place influence the future.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	17. Chapter 17

-1**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 55 (Setting the Stage) PG

Senator McCormick listened to Captain Greene's report and he was not pleased. He called for his secretary to come in. "Janis I want you to clear the calendar. I want this Dr. Grayson brought in before the committee at once. This man is clearly a great threat. He is slowly infiltrating our society and preparing it for take over by those damned red Chinese." His fist struck his desk "Captain I will need every bit of information you can gather. If he had something to do with that defection… I will see him deported. He and the rest of those damned Nazi's."

"Yes Sir. I fully agree. I have him under surveillance the Director of the FBI said.

"I gathered a file her Senator. I find it strange that he has managed to meet the President. Sir his hearing could make you the next president as it will show how weak the democrats are. I have proof that they broke immigration laws to let him enter the country. At best  
it is the President being used at worst he is collaborating with a potential enemy of the United States. Either way we will find out Sir." Captain Greene said

"Just get me proof. I will not look like a fool over this." McCormick stated.

He pored himself a drink and considered the Captains words as he left to do as ordered. President McCormick it had a nice ring to it.

The director saw the gleam in his eyes and knew if he helped the Senator his own future would be secure. He did not get along with the current administration and he was hoping for a more conservative strict regime. The last sixteen years had been far to liberal. No he  
would prefer a man like the senator holding the highest office then his Department would have a freer hand to deal with the countries seedier side.

Harold smiled as he left the senator's office. He winked at the elevator girl and she smiled shyly at him. Yes, today was a great day. Soon he would lock up that arrogant Commie. He would shut down that school and gain a powerful ally .He would make colonel by 30 and general by 40. Yes things were looking up.

Part 56 (Melting Pot) G

Maggie went to her old house. She was taking Vladimir and Mariana some new clothing. It was not much but it would help them fit in more. She smiled because she felt as if the couple were family already. She wished she had Mestral's gift for languages. The Chekhov's were a wonderful couple and she liked them a lot. Having Mariana near made  
her pregnancy easier. While conversation was still difficult, they did have the babies in common. Both women seemed to instinctively connect. Maggie was working on teaching her English and Mariana was working on teaching her a little Russian. Maggie pulled in and walked up. Vladimir was outside he was chopping wood. He waved at Maggie. She  
grinned and waved back. Soon he both he and Mariana would be working at the Rusty Nail. The bar had developed into a dinner/tavern and she would need help. The couple would giver he extra hands until the baby came. Mestral hoped by then that the couple could come work at the school as dance instructors once the baby arrived. David Marcus was certain by then he would have proper papers and the couple could risk being in a more high profile position. Maggie entered the kitchen and could smell something wonderful. She called out and went in. She saw Mariana making a soup of some sort.

"That smells good." She said "I brought you some maternity cloths. They are not to pretty but they will help until you can risk going out. I also brought Vladimir a few changes of clothing as well. "

Mariana came over and hugged Maggie. She looked at the clothing Maggie held up. She smiled and grinned. She motioned to her belly and laughed. It seemed she understood what the clothing was for.

Maggie laughed as she watched her friend hold it up. Vladimir came in and said "More things. We can not take charity."

Maggie laughed. "Vladimir do not consider this charity. It is a loan until you can begin working. We helped Mestral and his family when they came here and look how far he has come. You will do the same my friend. Then in time you will help the next person who comes here looking for a break."

"You think this?" Vladimir asked

"Of course I do. My family had help when it came to America. It is hard to start out my friend. You will help us too."

"I will work hard." Vladimir said.

Maggie nodded. "You already do. Look at all the wood you have chopped. Mariana has helped with new foods. That Vegetable stew she made for dinner last week is very good. Once I learn how to make it she has given me permission to sell it in The Rusty Nail. But, even if I never sell the stew Mestral likes it a lot. That is a very wonderful thing. As you know he does not eat meat. I could use all the help with finding foods he enjoys."

"We eat this soup because in my country we do not have a lot of food choices. My wife is a good cook. She has found a way to make our meals tasty."

"Indeed she has." Maggie said.

She listened as Vladimir translated the information to Mariana. Maggie watched as her new friend blushed. She motioned Maggie over to taste her meal.

Maggie grinned and headed over to try the next Russian dish.

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18

**Part 57( A Moment out of Time) G**

**Six Months into the Future-**

Mestral watched as the new rocket was being constructed. It was called Apollo 1 and it would launch America's first satellite. He was pleased with the progress the scientist were making. He just wished there was a way to speed up their learning. He folded his fingers as he considered his options. No he could not help them more. Some discoveries had to be made on their own. He corrected errors that could endanger lives and even that was…perhaps unethical. However he would not do more. Humans were an intelligent species and they would find their way to the stars soon enough. He could not give them the knowledge before they learned how important peace was.

He rose and headed to the school to check out the classes. He was planning on teaching the next part of Surak's works_. He almost smiled as he wondered what his revered ancestor would think of his philosophies being taught to this alien species? Mestral knew humanity would never be able to suppress their emotions. He was actually altering some of the teachings to include non-violent ways of expressing emotion. He was attempting to modify the teaching to address humanities needs. The work he did with Father Wang was most stimulating. The philosophies of Buddha were a good beginning and he was using them to moderate his own teachings. Amazingly enough the children were actually beginning to come to him whenever that saw him and ask for more logic lessons. This was most pleasing to him. His brother had also told him that many of the parents of the children had come and asked if he could prepare classes for them. They were all most pleased with the way their children were behaving. They to now wished to learn how to use logic to make their lives flow better._

Mestral went to see Father Wang. His schedule was most tight for the ext three months. However he had an idea. Perhaps Zephraim could begin to teach this class. His step son had advanced greatly in his studies and Mestral thought it would benefit his own control to begin to teach. Zephraim and his fiancé could work with the adults of Carbon Creek and it would become a community project. His step son had asked him only last Sunday if he could teach a class at the school. This would be a good way to start him out. Father Wang could assist him and the children and their parents would have a bonding time. He walked toward his office and was surprised to see Maggie.

"Mestral, I thought I would join you. I brought mid meal." She held up a box and thermos.

"It is agreeable to see you my wife." He held up two fingers and she touched them lightly. As always there was a slight shock of pleasure that shot through her hands to her brain.

Maggie smiled. "I am pleased to see you as well. I am afraid I have to close the Rusty Nail tonight. Vlad said Mariana has been sick at night and he does not want her to be alone. So I said I would do it. I wont be home for end meal."

Mestral looked concerned. "I will assist you."

"Really honey it is fine."

"You to are with child Maggie I will not risk you. It is not hard to switch my plans." He mentally shifted his meetings around. It would be alright he was certain the crew at the base would like and evening off. They seemed almost despondent when he had suggested they return after dinner.

"Are you certain?" Maggie asked not wanting to interfere with his work.

"I am. I believe Dr. Davis said I was a slave driver? Though I own no slaves?"

Maggie chuckled and knew that with his Vulcan Physiology her mate needed far lest rest then his human colleges and it did sometime mean he pushed them to hard. "They are not used to working so hard. Remember they unlike you need at least eight hours of sleep a night to function optimally."

"Indeed, a most inefficient use of time." His fingers stroked hers and she knew what he considered the time should be used for. Maggie blushed.

"Let's eat. " She said pulling him toward the front lawn they could sit at the tables out there in the sun.


	19. Chapter 19

July 04, 2006

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations  
and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or  
me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and  
to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon  
Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of  
the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

Authors Notes: _Thoughts or Telepathy_

_  
_Archive: Selek yes if you want it.  
Anyone else sure just let me know where  
it is.

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 58**** (Puzzle Pieces falling in Place) PG**

Senator McCormick was not a happy man. He had requested the file of Mestral Grayson from the OSI. He received a reply that Dr. Grayson's file was classified. He could not access it as his clearance was not high enough.

--------------------------------

David sighed as he hung up the phone. He could not understand why the Senator from Wisconsin was so eager to investigate a simple scientist. He was glad that the president had personally ordered Mestral's records closed.

Mestral had been to truthful when the President asked him if he could prove where he came from. Mestral had said no he could not prove who he was or where he had been born. Mestral had answered every question and told the truth without exposing his brother's role.

The President trusted Mestral and knew he would be a great asset to the country.

Harry Truman did not know where Mestral came from but he knew that this man believed In world peace. Mestral had become a friend an individual who was honest with no agenda. Harry Truman weighed the man and sealed his records with the highest rating. _His reason was national security. Several of Mestral's mathematical formulas and projections had moved the space program ahead over 5 years. The military had also a applied his theories though Mestral clearly did not approve. Harry Truman sipped his coffee as he considered the scientists arguments against strategic nuclear missiles. Yes, he had been opposed to the militarization of his work. For this reason Harry sealed his records and gave his word that Mestral work would not again be used without his permission. If no one in the country was aware of his skills then no one would be able to force him to act against his conscious. The unfortunate death of General Hiram Roth meant that no one knew who had developed the original designs now being used. The General's obsessive nature and strict controls meant that only he and the President knew the truth. Harry had seen the genuine horror on Mestral' face and his anger at the General for using his work. He had also heard the point blank refusal to work on any more government projects if they would be used in military applications. Harry S. Truman wanted to reach for the stars. He knew exploring space was a challenge that could unite the world in peace. Humanity was a curious species and this challenge would be one that humans could unite on. He knew Mestral had the knowledge and skills America needed to advance and he was willing to meet his friend's terms to gain his knowledge. Some "gut" instinct told him that there was far more to the man then he could see. So he sealed Mestral's records and took Colonel David Markus advice and made Mestral a priority one secret in America. He was one of America's premier minds and he would be protected especially from a certain Senator that was bent on dragging every secret out even those that had no bearing on his work._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_What are you hiding? _Senator McCormick asked himself as he leaned back in his chair. _I know you are protecting this man. Why? What is he to you? I will find out and this man will be the downfall of your party. I will not be denied. I will use this Achilles heel this man will be brought before the committee. _

Peter watched the people of Carbon Creek and could not believe what he saw. It was as if this community had become a close knit family. He had been born in a rural town. He knew how small towns worked. While he had lived in New York since the end of the war he still remembered the complex relationships. Yet in this town he saw something more.

In his home town people looked out for each other. They helped each other. Yet here in Carbon Creek there was more. It was as if it was personal. Peter knew this was a company town. At first he thought it was because the workers were loyal to the mine. There was some of that here as the mine was the major employer. The United Mines was considered one of the more progressive in the state. The town of Carbon Creek was prospering and the addition of the monetary and the school seemed to make it grow even more. Peter noted that the upgrading of the Army -Air Force base also increased the towns prosperity. It was no longer solely dependant on the mines. New businesses were popping up. One thing he noted was that the majority of them were owned by the monetary or Mestral's family. His research showed that Mestral was a natural leader. The people of Carbon Creek had started to come to him with their ideas and proposals. He and his wife Maggie often gave individuals the money to begin their businesses. His research showed that Mestral was invested in the stock market and that his picks seemed to generally prove profitable. The funds he made was all being invested into this community. He was also clearly working for the federal government and as a professor at the University. Peter research showed that Mestral had to be working at least eighteen hour days yet he never seemed tired. _How could he do this? The man seemed to be a genius and Peter was determined to find out what made him tick. Peter watched from a distance and was shocked to learn that he was not the only one keeping track of Mestral. _ He followed them and was shocked to learn that they were FBI agents. This human interest story was growing into far more. His editor ordered him to keep on it. Jack Sloan thought that it was some sort of government cover up and he would not let this go away. To that end he ordered his number one reporter to keep on this story. If there was a cover up or some conspiracy that this Dr. Grayson was in the middle of then the American people had a right to know. Sloan was the kind of old timed editor that was willing to let his reporters go deep for a story. It was the Reason his National Journal was one of the most read and influential papers in the nation.

Jack Sloan leaned back in his chair as he read the report from Peter. This was beginning to sound like a thriller. International defections, FBI agents a seemingly harmless school? _What is going on in Carbon Creek? I have to see this for myself. _

"JoAnne I am heading to see Pete."

"Why boss he is in that back water little town."

"Perhaps but there is more going on then is clear at first glance. I want to check what he has found out. You know that town had changed a lot. Something is going on there."

"Oh boss you are both seeing conspiracies everywhere."

"JoAnne you know Pete was right about that Pete was write about those nuclear tests. Did you know some of the scientists that were involved with the Manhattan project have all relocated to here. Four of the top scientists have began working at either the university or on the base. Why? I for one am concerned. We are only an hour away

from Washington. This should concern you as well."

"Alright boss I can see your point." She looked up at him. "What are they doing that has you so worried?"

"It is what we do not know that concerns me. Its seems that something is going on. Something that is dangerous because the FBI is there. My question is are they there to protect the scientists or to arrest them?" Sloan said.

"Boss you really are scaring me now. I make arrangements for you. Peter is staying at the local motel. I will book you a room there too. Maybe you should watch his back." JoAnne said

Jack grinned as he closed his brief case. _That is what he would do. "_Do not worry my girl I intend to cover him. Pete is a friend as well as the best damned reporter I know."

JoAnne shook her head and laughed as he headed out. "I will mind the store for you." She shouted as he left the room.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.


	20. Chapter 20

By: Lisa AKA FireStar

July 04, 2006

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations  
and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or  
me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and  
to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon  
Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of  
the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

Authors Notes: _Thoughts or Telepathy_

_  
_Archive: Selek yes if you want it.  
Anyone else sure just let me know where  
it is.

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 59 ****(Justice) PG-13**

Mestral sat in the middle of the lawns with over fifty college students and faculty all around him. He looked out as they listened to his lesson.

"Surak teaches us to ideally do no harm. For can one restore a life that has been taken?"

"Dr. Grayson we have the right to defend ourselves." A student said.

Mestral looked over and noted the youth was in an Army ROTC uniform.

Mestral rose. "Surak does not demand that you surrender your own life or those in your care. He merely suggests that it is far more logical to seek peace."

"Professor if some one attacks me I am going to defend myself." The young man said.

"If you injure your foe will his enmity not increase?" Mestral questioned. "Why did Germany attack all of Europe?"

The young man laughed. "That is easy because that paper hanger was a mad man with delusions of grandeur."

Mestral's brow rose. Calmly he began his lesson. "That was Hitler's motivation. What drew the people to embrace his dark desires?"

"They were crazy."

"That is an overly simplistic view Mr. Ford. After the first World War ended the nations of Europe sought punitive punishments. Germany was left feeling impotent and their very identity shattered. Everything German was made to seem evil and inferior." Mestral was attempting to put the students into the mind of the average German.

"So what. They should have to pay." The young man contended. "They started the war and killed millions. You are German so of course your support their warring."

"Indeed? " Mestral said "So it is your thought that any who start wars and kill innocents should be made to pay? That their descendants owe a debt. That all Germans were war mongers?"

"Of course Doctor." He moved closer." There has to be justice."

Mestral held out his hand. "Give me your wallet Mr. Ford."

The young man looked at his professor oddly but then handed it over. He had learned that the professor often used props in his lectures. He had no worries about this. He was suddenly very curious about what Professor Grayson was planning.

Mestral noted the way all of his students were watching him. There was also his shadows. The two FBI agents that always followed him around. He was determined to teach the lesson however. "Mr. Ford you told me your family has been military officers since the revolution? They have served your country soldiers?"

"Yes sir. We have always defended America it is our home and we love it. My family came over on the Mayflower." Kevin Ford said proudly.

Mestral nodded as he noted the students were all intently watching him for his reactions. "Indeed, then it is also true that members of the Army would have killed members of the Mohawk nation?"

"Yes sure." Kevin said smiling. He was beginning to like this because it showed his families devotion to America. He saw nothing wrong with their role.

Peter and Jack watched from a distance. Both men noted one of the students stiffen and anger show on his face. _What is that professor planning? _Jack thought _That kid over there is clearly an Indian._

Mestral opened Kevin's wallet. He removed the bills. He tossed the wallet back to Kevin. He looked over to his right. "Mr. Red Hawk this is for you." Mestral handed his student the cash.

Red Hawk looked confused as did Kevin who was no longer smiling. "Doctor Grayson I do not understand? That money it is mine. I need it for my rent."

Red Hawk put the bills into his pocket ignoring the white boys protests. He had no problem taking his money. His people had suffered from the taking of their land and resources.

Mestral sighed thinking the lesson should have been clear. "You have admitted that your family is guilty of crimes against the Mohawk. Justice demands reparation. Your own words. So then you shall pay them.You are an American are you not?"

Kevin looked confused. "Why because I am proud of my country ? I am not ashamed we served our country. We fought for our people."

"Do you not believe that the German peoples felt the same?"

Kevin froze and sat down confusion showing on his face. He was angry but he did not know what to do. He considered attacking Red Hawk for his money but that would not be showing civilized behavior.

Mestral reached into his own pocket and removed a stack of bills. He tossed a wad of bills to Kevin. "Pay your rent."

"Why? You just paid the money to me why? You said it was reparations?"

Mestral rose and looked around. "Surak says a spear in an others heart is a spear in your own. It is also true that helping an other is to help ones self. I have turned a potential enemy into a potential ally. Kevin and Red Hawk have seen that they share a common past. While their fore fathers were in conflict they to shared something. A desire to protect their homes and families. Pride in their nations."

"I still do not understand what this means to self defense?" Kevin said.

"Do you understand the first lesson?" Mestral asked. He looked out and noted many heads nodding yes.

"Yes sir." Kevin Ford said

"Then let us assume you are the attacker. That you are still enraged. In your heart is a desire to win back your pride and to teach Mr. Red Hawk a lesson. You may use my staff."

Kevin came at his professor. He wanted to understand. He was trying to understand so he attacked as instructed without holding anything back.

Mestral caught the staff and with a quick twist disarmed his student and flipped him onto the ground.

"Ideally I should have been able to logically explain why this attack was unnecessary. I explained why peace was logical. That each of you had the same goals. This logic failed so now I must stop the fight. Do no harm? So, to stop the violence I simply disarm you. By holding you down I give you time to consider the logic of peace. The conflict is over but there is no harm to you. The debt owed is in some small way paid and healing can begin. Those few dollars will not ease the pain of Mr. Red Hawk's people but it does show that you acknowledge the past wrongs and seek to work to resolve the past. You have seen how even a good and honorable man can be angered into acting out of character."

Mestral tone was calm and he never raised his voice. It was all simply stated as a logical fact. This delivery stunned his audience and the point Mestral noted was fully made.

"So, you mean to say because the German people felt like the reparations were overly punitive they were easily swayed by a mad man who appealed to their vanity and pride?" Ford said as he listened.

"Yes, emotional responses can and does cloud even a logical mind. You were angry and would have lashed out at Mr. Red Hawk. You believed yourself innocent of any crime or wrong doing. So, then did many of the Germans especially the younger generation who had no part in the war. Understanding ones own reactions and then understanding your opponent's makes logic the only clear answer. If one seeks to do no harm then revenge is not an option. Justice can be fair and honorable. It is not the reparations the Germans resented so much as the fact that when they went into a depression they received no mercy. This lack of mercy created a rage that allowed them to become hardened and in turn start a war that had no mercy on any others.

Anger and injustice lead Germany to become a place where justice could not thrive."

There was a stunned silence as everyone looked at Dr. Grayson. Had the war merely been because of bruised pride?

"Emotions often lead humans to over react. To fail to see logical options. Anger and fear may cause aggression that would not happen if the person is calm and at peace. One can not allow emotional responses to control ones actions it can and does lead to harm being done."

"Dr. Grayson what about the individuals that committed war crimes and other atrocities." Hiram Rosemberg asked. He was respectful but his body was tense.

Mestral looked at the young man. He tilted his head to the side before answering. "There are many times when a sentient being acts against an other. In this they are like a wild beast. A beast that kills not to survive but, for pleasure. Such a creature must be restrained and sometimes it must be destroyed. Ideally one would seek to contain such a creature, so one can learn what made them deviate to such behaviors. If one can understand the error in the character or training one can ensure such evil never happens again. I do not suggest that such creatures be treated inhumanely. However, neither should such creatures ever be free to cause harm again. There is a deep desire for revenge and to cause pain to those who have injured us. The greatest task is not to let their actions cause us to lose our way. Justice Hiram is not the same as vengeance. If one seeks vengeance, then you have become monster as well. If you become the monster then the evil has truly defeated you.

Humanity has because of this holocaust learned a very important lesson they have learned what it is to be human. That each human being has value and that each culture is unique. The trials at Nuremberg were imperfect, yet they were humanities acknowledgement of basic rules of acceptable behaviors. One can not give justice emotionally. Logic must be the key. Logic will give a punishment that is fitting and It will prevent the giver from becoming as bad as the criminal."

Hiram seemed to relax and he said. "Like the Americans say then. Justice should be blind?"

"Indeed it should be measured so that all know it Is justice. In this way there can be a uniformed standard." Mestral said "There can then be no question of what is acceptable behavior for humans."

_He says for humans? What else is there? Peter thought. It is as if he is speaking to us about humanity and that he has no real place in it. Is he really that detached? I wonder why he says humanity. Or is he simply trying to point out that everyone here is human regardless of color or creed?_

Jack Sloan looked at his reporter and now knew why he was so obsessed with this story. This guy was like some Middle Eastern grue and the students and faculty were eating it up.

Peter smiled as he watched the students ask dozens of questions. He was impressed as Dr. Grayson called each person by name. The only disturbing point was the government agents who looked on with clear disapproval and were writing in small black books. _That can not be good. _he thought.

TBC...

Review if you would like more.

Also remember this is AU so history may not be what is actually is.  
The author is deliberately shaking it up a lot to fit the storyline.  
I apologize if this is confusing but I wanted to keep it as real and  
plausible as I could so mixing history around was the best I could do.

Logic is the key to any endever and I hope Mestral's solution is logical.


	21. Chapter 21

-1**Disclaimers: Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a little fan fiction to close out the Carbon Creek Storyline and to explain how Earth advanced so far and fast. Did we maybe have a little help?**

**By: FireStar**

**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics.**

**Archive: Sure just let me know where.**

**Return To Carbon Creek **

**Part 60 (****Challenging the Peace) PG -13**

Harold Green watched and could not believe how enthralled those college kids were. It was as if this Grayson was the pied piper weaving his spell. Well he was not going to stand for it. Especially when he was trying to influence a future military officer. He rose and looked at Mestral.

"Professor would you care to try that demonstration on someone who is actually trained to fight? I would like to try to test your skills. I think you will find facing a warrior you would lose. That your techniques are flawed as are your assertions. That if you faced a man intent on doing you harm or killing your family you be as violent as any of us."

Kevin Ford blushed a deep red embarrassed. He looked like a fool in front of an officer. Just his luck. That Captain Greene was here to lecture and he just got his head handed to him by a civilian instructor.

There was suddenly a silence. All eyes looked at Mestral as if to see if he would become angry. He seemed to consider the challenge a moment. "I have limited time. I am due on the base in 32.6 minutes. However, your suggestion has merit. " he looked over at Ephraim "Zephraim attend. We shall test this assertion once I have attended my responsibilities."

The youth rose at the sharp command startling many. He went to Mestral side.

Even the Captain had never seen such instant obedience and attention.

"Please go and inform Dr. Davis and the others that I have been delayed. Call your mother and have her meet me on base as I will not have time to stop by the house." Mestral gave the order in a language that the others did not understand.

"Yes, sir. Are you sure you want to do this? I should stay watch your back." Zehraim answered him in the same language. His Vulcan was still broken but Mestral appreciated the concern.

In English he finished. "It will be no challenge. Go my son see tell the others I will be there within the hour."

Zephraim grinned. "You know it really is not fair I wanted to watch you kick this fools ass." Again in Vulcan. "Be certain to cover your ears father. That one will try to kill you."

Mestral sighed. "A sparing lesson is not violence. I will wait until you return to begin. Go now."

Harold Greene watched and began to get angry as he took off his jacket and tie. He was going to enjoy beating this fool down.

Zephraim ran to a pay phone and did as he was told. Mestral sighed and opened his bag. He removed a piece of cloth and he tied it around his head. It would keep the hair out of his eyes but more importantly cover his pointed ears. He could not count on the long hair remaining in place. He looked over and watched the Captain take a few test swings with a long staff. Mestral removed his outer robe. He folded it neatly and laid it down. He picked up the companion staff and sighed. He had a feeling his son was correct ,that this man sought to do him physical harm.

Darien Peters watched with fascination. He wondered why he had a feeling that this man was far better trained then even an Army Captain? He was to calm and to assured to be anything but well trained. He had a feeling it would be entertaining.

Mestral noted that his shadows had moved to talk softly to the Captain.

"Would you gentlemen care to join in the demonstration? I believe the Captain wishes to demonstrated that disarming can not work against trained agents or soldiers."

The two FBI agents Steven Foster and Owen Washington shifted uneasily. Darien smiled thinking that it served them right if they had been aiming to be discreet in their observations they failed miserably.

"If you think it would assist you Professor." Agent Foster said smiling. He really did not like the arrogance of this man he was sent to watch. He disliked his liberal agenda and he hated his superior attitude. It would serve him right to get a beating.

Mestral tossed him a staff and motioned for an other monk to hand his over. He looked over and noted Zephraim had returned. "If you all could clear a space. I would not want someone to be injured. Gentlemen shall we begin? Though I say again violence is not the answer. Peace and empathy are. To harm an other harms yourself. Violence always turns back on itself."

"Well we shall see won't we Dr. Mestral Grayson or what ever your name is." Harold Greene said smirking.

Mestral sighed. "They key to ending a conflict is to use the minimum amount of resistance and violence. By containing the level there is far less chance of escalation."

Jack Sloan looked at his reporter incredulously. _Was the professor lecturing on peaceful relations even as those three men stalked him to do violence?_

Darien Peters watched and smiled. He was amused to see this professor so calm. He looked over at Mestral's step-son and noted the boy seemed to be enjoying the spectacle.

Harold swung at Mestral's head and he merely moved out of the way.

"Make your opponent waste energy and lose his calm. An angry opponent is easily disarmed."

Mestral calmly explained.

Kevin Ford watched in shock as his professor dodged the blows by the three men with practiced ease.

Mestral allowed Harold to strike his back once. Then he caught the staff and spun it around sending the Captain flying to the ground. He spun the staff in his hands. It was clear to all he knew how to use this type of weapon.

Owen Washington grabbed a fallen tree branch and using it as a club swung at Mestral's head. He caught the weapon and stopped it with one hand. There was a stunned silence and he spun the man around. Slim fingers caught the agents neck and he was then carefully lowered to the ground unconscious. Mestral tossed the branch away. He looked at Agent Foster. "I believe it is your turn?"

The twenty year veteran of the Federal Bureau of Investigation charged him. He swung the weapon at the calm man in front of him.

"In disarming ones opponent care must be taken to do as little harm as possible." He caught the staff with his left hand. There was an audible crack as Mestral stopped the blow and spun the staff. Foster was lifted and spun around. He landed hard on his hands and knees and Mestral smacked his rear hard twice. "Sometimes it is necessary to gain your opponents attention so they may learn the lesson you would teach."

He struck him again spinning him over. He was on his knees as the staff came flying at him. He was to terrified to move. He saw his death coming as the staff came straight for his throat at a blurring speed. Only to be stopped less then an inch from his throat. There was a gasp fro the onlookers. They had all seen how the agents and the Captain were intent on more then a simple sparring match. Hannah clung to Zephraim who was grinning. She could not believe he was so calm when those men were trying to injure or kill his father.

"One must always be in control or it is possible to do accidental injury. Such an accident can escalate the violence you are attempting to stop." Mestral explained.

The stunned agents noted Mestral Grayson was not even breathing hard nor was he showing an sign of being tired.

Harold came a Mestral he was enraged and feeling like he was being toyed with.

Mestral saw him come at his back. He swung low and took the Captain's legs out from under him. His hands striking the Captain's throat. Harold Greene fell to his knees unable to breathe.

Mestral calming squatted down. "Do you know that a human brain will die without oxygen if it is deprived for more then five minutes? Even lesser time can cause damage. Then of course you are a doctor are you not Captain? Does your oath state to do no harm?"

He looked at the crowd. "Avoiding violence is the best most logical choice. Rendering the aggressor unconscious is the second best choice. Killing should always be the last option and even then it is rarely needed. " he leaned down and said. "Do not seek to threaten me or my family Captain. I am not as civilized as you believe. I am capable of retaliating in a way that would be most… Unfortunate. Know that my base instinct is to protect my family any way I can. Biology demands that I protect my mate above all others. A threat to she who is my wife will be dealt with most efficiently. Nod once if you understand."

Captain Greene was turning red as he quickly nodded. Mestral tapped the sides of his neck and he collapsed gasping for breath.

"As you see it took only logical action to disarm and render the aggressor harmless. Thank you gentlemen for your assistance in demonstrating this important concept."

If that was a demonstration what would he that guy be like in a real fight? Darien thought. He mentally composed his report. To his thinking the other agents had overstepped and he did not want Dr. Grayson being arrested for this fiasco.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. **

**There is no infringement intended, as this is just a humble fan fiction intended to amuse and entertain. No money will be made nor is any expected. Just a few reviews to make the author smile and feel it is worth writing more. **

**By: FireStar**

**Return TO Carbon Creek**

**Part 61 (Logic is No Excuse)**

Maggie hung up the phone and sighed. Somehow she doubted that Mestral was only delayed with a lecture. She knew her son well and she knew when he was being evasive. She went to the car and drove to the college. It would be just as quick and then she would have a few minutes in private to learn why her son and husband were being evasive. She suddenly felt Mestral lock their bond down. Something was wrong as she hurried to the quad. She was shocked to see Mestral calmly giving a lesson in the logic of peace.

_I will logic him! _Maggie thought as she saw Mestral being struck from behind by that awful Captain Greene.

Maggie gasped as Mestral calmly and efficiently disarmed his opponents. She wanted to cry out but, knew if she did he could become distracted and be injured. _Silently she promised that he was going to get a severe lecture once this was over. Where was the logic in fighting three armed government men who were intent on doing you bodily harm? To teach about peace? Some how Maggie doubted that was the only reason. No, she knew Mestral was making a point! He was showing these men that he was fully capable of defeating them even if he was unarmed. Male posturing at it's very best Vulcan style. Yes, he was teaching but there were several lessons and several levels to the lesson._

Mestral straightened and looked over. He saw Maggie and stopped talking. All eyes followed his gaze. Captain Greene gasped for breath and somehow he had a feeling he was getting off lightly because Mrs. Grayson had arrived.

Jack Sloan looked over to see what had Dr. Grayson's undivided attention. He dropped the cigar out of his mouth. There stood one of the loveliest women he had ever seen. That was not a girl like so many sitting on the quad but a woman. It was clear she was pregnant and that fact made her radiant. He watched with awe as the woman raised her fingers up paired and offered them to Dr. Grayson. He stepped over the fallen men and went straight to her side. His fingers joined hers.

Peter looked at Zephraim and noted the boy looked away blushing deeply. He looked back and he had to admit there was something deeply …. Disturbing about that touch. It seemed more intimate then if he had kissed her fully on the lips. Peter watched as Mestral's fingers touched his wife's lips briefly and was shocked to see her blush and look down.

"It is agreeable to see you Margaret. Why have you come here? Did not Zephraim tell you to meet me at the base?"

_  
_Maggie was now annoyed and she took her mate's hand. She glared at him. It was hardly fair that he was distracting her with erotic images. "I thought you could use a ride. Tell me my husband where is the logic in this lesson?"

Mestral looked away. "I was merely demonstrating how useless violence would be… is."

"Ah huh! I see. Well if the lesson is over we only have 6 minutes to meet the others." Maggie said

"It is finished Margaret." Mestral said "It was necessary."

Maggie sighed. "If you say so." She folded her arms and tapped her foot.

Zephraim looked away and tried not to laugh. _Poor Mestral he was in for it._

"Thank you all for attending this lecture. I will give an other next week at the same time." Mestral said

There was a round of applause and Mestral nodded acceptance. He then walked away fully expecting Maggie and Zephraim to follow.

Maggie slowly counted to ten she would not lose her temper in front of his students.

Mestral stopped and looked back his wife was not coming. _Clearly she was more disturbed by the event then necessary. _"Maggie Attend." He held up his fingers and he heard her sigh.

Darien watched and wondered what was going on_? Clearly this was significant but why?_

Peter watched and was amazed. _From what he knew of Margaret Grayson she was no wall flower. She was not the type of woman a man ordered around. Yet she meekly obeyed to her husband. Why? What power did he have over her? Was it religious or… something else. He looked over and saw envious looks from several people that Army Captain for one. No doubt Dr. Grayson was a lucky son of a bitch his wife was lovely. Envy was at play here as well as something else. This story was becoming more interesting by the day. _He was shocked to see Maggie walk three paces behind Mestral. _No conversation took place that he could hear yet he saw the Doctor stiffen as if someone was giving him an earful._


	23. Chapter 23

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy are in Italics**

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: Up to NC-17 Rated chapter by chapter

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 62 ****(Saving Face) PG**

Harold Greene got up and dusted himself off. He was shocked at the ease in which he and the others had been defeated. He went over to check on the FBI agents. He was certain Mestral had done some damage. Harold Greene however was amazed to see that the only real injury was to their collective pride. He felt like a raw recruit who had been taken to task by a master.

It did not improve his mood to hear the conversation going on between that Red Hawk kid and Kevin Ford either.

"Man I am sorry I did not mean anything by what I said. I did not know about your family."

"That is alright Kevin. I guess I knew that. It is just… well my family fought and we got beat. Normally it is just the ay it is. I just got so angry when you seemed to laugh it off. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeh sure George I know. I am sorry I guess I did not think of it that way. The professor is right we are all the same really. " He offered his hand and it was taken by the Indian youth who shook it.

"Friends then."

"Hey George do you want to go toss a football. I hear you have a good arm."

"Yeh, why not. I could use the exercise." George Red Hawk said "Tell yeh what I will even buy us a cup a coffee."

Kevin laughed and the two new friends headed off.

-------------------------------

"Did anyone get the plate number of the truck that hit me?" Owen Washington asked. He was just now coming to and his head was pounding. "What did that guy do to me."

"He just grabbed your neck." Agent Foster said "He pinched your neck and you went down like a brick. I never saw anything like it. Have you Captain?"

"No, I have not it has to be some oriental technique. I hear they are tricky when it comes to fighting." Harold said " I feel like a fool."

"We certainly got whooped good." Owen Washington agreed. "That man is dangerous."

"I know and I intend to put a stop to him." Harold said

"Well count me in." Agent Foster said "I thought this was a wild goose chase when the director sent us here. Now, … Now I can see he is right. That man is a threat to the American way of life."

"The more I see of him. The more concerned I become." Harold agreed. "Come on lets go get a coffee and write a report that does not make us look like total incompetents."

"I agree with that. It would be best is we are on the same page as it were." Foster said following The military man to a waiting car.

-------------------

Darien Peters headed for dorm room. He was going to write out his report while the events were still clear in his mind. He had a feeling his would be the only objective report turned in. He knew that the other agents were not aware he was with the FBI. At first he had been concerned about this now however he was glad. He would tell the truth that the agents and that Captain Greene had overstepped. The men had been intent on starting real violence and Dr. Grayson knew it but still used them to teach a lesson. Peters knew somehow there was an other message here and he would figure that out as well. He might be assigned to observe and gather intelligence on this man but his conscious demanded he be truthful and complete in his report even if it made fellow agents look like violent idiots.


	24. Chapter 24

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy are in Italics**

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: Up to NC-17 Rated chapter by chapter

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 63 (Collision Course) PG**

Senator McCormick read the report. He shoved it aside angry. He was not going to tolerate this lack of respect. Director Hoover looked ready to shoot the man. Well he agreed. However that was not possible given the powerful and influential friends the man had. He looked at the director and said "I have had enough of this. Speak to Attorney General Jenkins. I want this Mestral before the committee as soon as possible."

"Yes senator I will speak to him at lunch."

The senator nodded and watched the director leave. This man had to be stopped soon before he gained more influence.

-------------

Mestral winced as he listened to his bond-mates temper.

_Maggie it was simply a lesson._

That was the wrong thing to say as Maggie went off again. _You could have been hurt or killed. Those men wanted to do you real harm! That Captain hates you for some reason. Those were Federal agents. They could claim it was assault. _

_Maggie they were not very skilled. I took no chances._

"_Damn it Mestral! That is not the point. They could have gotten lucky. What if they cut you? There is no way to explain **your Green blood.**_

Mestral nodded conceding that point. _Luck is not logical._

_Since when are humans Logical Mestral? _His mate asked exasperated

He stopped short. _Unfortunately she did make a logical point_. _Humans were rarely logical in their actions. I will use more care aunda._

_You had better I do not want to raise our baby alone._

Mestral felt her fear and terror at that thought. Maggie was a strong woman he had no doubt she could raise a dozen children to be healthy productive individuals. Her fear was all for him and it humbled him. "I will be careful Maggie." He stopped and caught her hand in his. The look he gave her made her relax.

"I need you Mestral. I was so afraid for you." She said as she went into his waiting arms. They were alone so he gave her the comfort she needed. "I suppose it is the hormones. I feel so needy and scared all the time."

Mestral said nothing and decided he needed to speak to Matt. Perhaps his friend could help him deal with his pregnant wife. Vulcan females were not like this. At least he did not believe so. It was disturbing to know he was uncertain where Maggie was concerned. His logic seemed to fail him. He looked into her eyes. " I will be here always aunda."

-----------------------------------

The Attorney General looked over the report and he had to agree.

"Tell the senator that I agree with his assessment this man is clearly a threat. I can see no legal reason why he should not have to testify. Even if his background is classified that does not mean he can not be called before the committee for questions."

The director smiled and left him to give his report.

TBC….

Please review if you would like more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimers: Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a little fan fiction to close out the Carbon Creek Storyline and to explain how Earth advanced so far and fast. Did we maybe have a little help?**

**By: FireStar**

**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics.**

**Archive: Sure just let me know where.**

**Return To Carbon Creek **

**Part 64 (****Priorities) PG**

"Mestral. Maggie , Zephraim it is good to see you. I have some news that should please you." Dr. Davis said he was smiling broadly.

"What news Dr. Davis?" His number one student asked. Zephraim took a seat and looked excited.

"We just got the go ahead. They have approved a base to launch our rocket from." Davis said smiling.

"Indeed then this is good news. Have they told you the location?" Maggie asked

"Yes, Huston Texas. I was rather surprised to learn that they have already setup the launch area. I was a not informed of this or I would have told you Mestral." Davis seemed concerned Mestral take offence. He was one of the few who knew Mestral had a deal with the government about his work.

Mestral nodded taking no offence. He had a feeling it had to do with security. It was logical to keep certain things compartmentalized though it might make their work a little more complicated. "Have they decided when to move our rocket?"

"Albert said that he was told it would be soon. The only problem I can see is that they want the team to move to Huston for the prep and launch. It would be a temporary assignment."

Maggie looked concerned and she took her husband's hand.

"This may prove to be a problem. I am uncertain if Maggie could tolerate traveling so far." Mestral said

Dr. Davis shifted nervously. "Mestral the orders are for the team they do not plan to take our families."

"Unacceptable." Mestral said "I will not leave Maggie at this time."

"I do not think we have much of a choice." Gunther said _He to was not pleased with the idea of leaving his family behind. _

"I see no logical reason to be separated from our families for the time it would take for us to set up this flight. It would be a minimum of thirty days. No, I will not abandon my mate. I must decline to do this." Mestral said

There was a stunned silence from the other scientists. They all knew how protective Mestral was of his wife but none had really expected this.

Maggie was shocked because _she knew how deeply Mestral cared about this project. She looked at him and now knew without a doubt she came first. _

"Of course you come first always Maggie." he said Catching her errant thoughts.

Dr. Davis sighed he had told them this was the response they would get. The people at NASA had laughed it off. Now they would have to give in or lose the one man who was the key to a successful launch. Davis had no doubt that they needed Mestral Grayson. The man thought and reacted faster then any of the others. If something went wrong they would need his agile brain to find and fix the problem. "Alright I will pass on your resignation."

"Then if there is nothing else? Maggie and I have to close the Rusty Pick tonight."

The other scientists were staring in stunned shock. Mestral was walking away from a project he helped start with little concern. He was leaving behind the potential prestige as if it was insignificant. How could he be so calm? He more then any of them had worked tirelessly to see that America would launch its first real space rocket. He seemed to shrug it off as unimportant.

Mestral noted the shocked looks on the human's faces. _He could not understand this. Were not their mates as important to them as Maggie was to him? Of course he knew had he been on Vulcan he might have not seen the logic of this action. Then again he was not on Vulcan. He had the option of placing Maggie first. It mattered little if the humans reached the stars this year or the next. In many ways they were not yet ready. While he was willing to assist them in their quest he was not blind to their faults. This afternoon with the Captain had shown how far humanity still had to evolve. Mestral was in fact reevaluating his decision to help them. If they could be this violent to someone who they believed was of the same race how then would they react to his people? It was something he would need to meditate on. In any case he was not concerned he had prepared his team well and they could easily handle the launch._

Dr. Davis smiled as he watched his friends leave_. Somehow he had a feeling Maggie have a front seat at the launch._

TBC…

Review for more.


	26. Chapter 26

-1**Disclaimer :see part 0ne**

**Part 65 (****Compromises) PG- 13 **

**(Warning deals with a touchy subject. I have tried to make it respectful and it is my intent to show that some behaviors are beyond acceptable for civilized beings. It is intended to honor the people in question who are real historical heroes. I hope it is taken in that context.)**

Dr. Davis wiped his face off. He could not believe how hot it was. Hell had to be cooler. He took a long drink of. He had been right the government had backed down and provided the team with housing for their families. Then again they knew they needed Dr. Grayson. He wondered whose idea it was to set this up in this inferno. He could not believe how relaxed and almost comfortable his friend and college was.

Maggie Grayson looked over at their friend and smiled. He really did not see m to like this heat. Oddly enough it did not seem to bother her all that much. Looking over at her husband she noticed he seemed to be relaxed and almost comfortable.

Mestral looked out across the expanse. He was for the first time in months really almost comfortable. His inner eyelids dropped down to protect his eyes from the bright sun. He had stopped off an purchased Maggie a pair of sunglasses. He could not believe that humans did not have an inner eyelid. However he was impressed with the lenses. They seemed to provide protection for the eyes. He had to admit the warm glow to his wife skin was most pleasing even if he was concerned about the radiation. He would have to make certain she wore sun block. He noted that Dr. Davis seemed to be suffering in this heat.

"I can not believe this weather and heat." Davis said

"Yes it is quite refreshing. " Mestral said "Though it is cooler then I had expected."

"Cooler? Mestral it is about 85 degrees here!" Davis said

"Yes, The temperature should be around 100 degrees Fahrenheit." Mestral said " We must be certain to adjust our calculations to deal with the winds variances as well as the heat. Though I believe that may be less of a factor." He said as he entered the local café. Mestral entered the café Maggie following him. She was grinning as she noted that Mestral had once more take a comment literally.

Dr. Davis shook his head he was still shocked when his friend did this. He grinned at Maggie. The humor of the situation not lost on him.

He took a seat across from Mestral and Maggie and ordered an other coke.

Mestral noted the heat and ordered two large glasses of water with lemon. One for himself and an other for his wife. Maggie would need the water. He sniffed the air and felt a little ill. This place was clearly cooking meat. However he knew his wife and friend needed to eat. They still had a few miles to go until they reached the base. He would endure the noxious sent to ensure Maggie received the nutritional supplements she needed.

A red haired woman came up to them. "Howdy ya all. Can I take your order? We got a special on the hamberg today. It comes with Homefries, coleslaw and a Coke for $1.50."

"That sounds great. " Davis said "Any chance of making it a cheeseburger ?"

"We can do that but it will cost ya a quarter more." The waitress said smiling.

"Well then I will have that. "Dr. Davis said grinning. He grinned and winked at Mestral. "Man can not live by salads alone you know."

Maggie began to laugh. She could see the disapproval on her husbands face. "I think I will have that broccoli and cheese soup and a large salad. Maybe a glass of lemonade."

"Sure thing. You sure you do not want a hamberg. Looks like you could use the protein."

"No thank you. I am a vegetarian."

There was a shocked look on the waitresses face. This was cattle country and it was not a politic thing to say.

"Well honey if in you change your mind jest let me know. What can I get you sir?" She asked Mestral.

"I would try this soup. A large bowl and a large salad. Could you bring a picture of water with lemon. She who is my wife will require it."

Maggie sighed. He was going into over protective mode a gain. _Mestral I am just a little warm not dehydrated._

His brow rose. "I would like to try the vegetable soup as well."

The waitress scribbled the order wondering at these strange people. There was a loud crash.

Mestral rose as he saw a man hitting the wall outside. Several others seemed to be attacking him. He rose and went outside.

"Mestral no." Maggie called. But it was to late as he was already out side offering his assistance.

Mestral stepped between the men He looked at the one on the ground. He had been defending his son. Mestral had seen this. The white men had been intent on harassing the young black family who had merely stopped to take a drink at the fountain.

He offered his hand to the downed man. The man looked up with confusion but took it. He was pulled to his feet with ease. He noted the look of concern on the stranger's face.

"You are injured. Maggie bring me some ice and a clean cloth."

Maggie sighed and looked at their companion who shrugged and picked up a few napkins.

There was a stunned silence and Mestral tended the wounded man. The other men seemed to have no idea how to respond.

"Mister this ain't your business."

"This man is injured. I would tend his wounds." Mestral said "You may have damaged your ribs."

The man nodded almost afraid to speak. He had no idea who this man was but his presence had stopped the fight and maybe saved his life.

"Mestral here the ice." Maggie said She smiled at the man. "I am Maggie Grayson and this is my husband Dr. Mestral Grayson and that is Dr. Davis." She handed her husband the requested items.

"I am Reverend Martin Luther King. This is my son Martin Jr." he said uneasily. He was still watching the Klan members.

"It is an honor to meet you Reverend." Maggie said She noted the outstretched hand and shook it.

There was an audible hiss from the white men.

The hand was quickly dropped.

Mestral took a calming breath and offered his own hand to the man. He sensed fear and awe.

"Get away from that white woman you -" A voice demanded.

Mestral turned and his stare stopped the man from speaking. "If I do not object to she who is my wife shaking hands with this man it is not your place to say anything. He is a man of God and should be respected as such."

Maggie was shocked. She knew Mestral was just as shocked at the handshake as the others but not for the same reasons. Yet for her sake he was trying to fight his protective nature. He did not see a black man only a man and that would be his objection to the handshake. She had forgotten. Her instinct was to show this Reverend that she saw him as an equal and the handshake had been intended as a friendly gesture. The Vulcan male however was overly protective.

"Come inside we can better tend your wounds there." Mestral said

There was a stunned silence. Then protests.

"They can not go in there it is whites only. In fact you should not be there either."

"A rather foolish way to run a business is it not." Mestral said "You are denying yourselves customers. Strange customs you have here. Dr. Davis pay the bill and take the water. We will find a place to serve us and our new friends."

"You ain't going no place" A man said and he moved to stop Mestral.

He made the mistake of grabbing Maggie and he found himself gasping for breath as Mestral caught him by the throat and lifted him up with one hand.

"I will release you if you cease this foolish behavior." Mestral's voice was calm. "It is not fitting of your station."

Maggie sighed she should have warned her mate about the south and its backwards attitudes toward people of color.

"What ya mean." An other asked clearly now confused.

"Each of your men wear the uniform of the United States Air Force. You took an oath to uphold the constitution and to protect your people. No where does it say it matters the race or religion."

Several men had the grace to blush.

"Furthermore you are wearing a patch for NASA so therefore you are supposed to be the best this nation has. General Fredricks assured me only the best would man the base."

"You know the General?" Someone asked afraid suddenly.

Mestral set the man down he was gasping for breath. "Quite well. He is a good man. I am certain he would be most displeased with this behavior." Mestral said "It will cease at once."

The man he had grabbed stood up. "Or what you will tell the General so what. What can he do?"

Mestral looked at him. "You have quite a hot temper. Perhaps a posting in a cooler area would be beneficial. I understand there is a base in Alaska that needs manning. The General said it was hard to get volunteers as it was so isolated. He hated to order good men there. Away from their family and homes. I think perhaps you would be a good candidate for such a post. It would give you men time to reflect on your oaths." Mestral said calmly.

"He can do that can he?" A young airman asked.

Davis chuckled and said "I hope you boys like the cold. I am certain if Dr. Grayson requested it the whole base be transferred. You see he is a good friend to the Air Force and they do tend to listen to him. Besides boys you all know that it is not the General that commands the base."

"Yeh it is some doctor fella. A Dr…Grey Oh shit!" He said "You are the new head of the base?"

"Indeed. " Mestral said "So leave now. I will not repeat myself."

The airman scrabbled away in fear.

Mestral turned to the man and his son. "It is regrettable that men under my authority aced so badly. They will be dealt with."

"You saved us sir. I appreciate it. Not many would have interfered to help a black man and his son."

"I see only a man." Mestral said as he handed him a cup of water. "Drink you look thirsty."

Martin Luther King took the water and handed it to his son.

"A man of character is a rare thing. That is how all should judge you not by the color of your skin or your religious views. Come we will see you safely away." Mestral said

The boy looked at him oddly and handed him back the cup. "Thank you sir?"

Mestral took the paper cup and poured water for the boys father. "Drink and be refreshed. It is a long drive to the base. You will both come and stay the night. It is clear there will be no place for you here."

Maggie followed them and they all drove to her temporary home. She was relieved to find it well stocked and she went to make them all dinner. She could not believe Mestral was ordering a general assembly in the morning to go over race relations. She knew this incident had made and impact and Mestral would never tolerate it on a place he ran. Equality was coming to at least this little corner of Texas.

TBC……..


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimers: Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a little fan fiction to close out the Carbon Creek Storyline and to explain how Earth advanced so far and fast. Did we maybe have a little help?**

**By: FireStar**

**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics.**

**Archive: Sure just let me know where.**

**Return To Carbon Creek **

**Part 66 (****Hiding in Plain Sight) PG**

Dr. Gunter Von Holtz was surprised and pleased. He was going to be present when the press asked questions. He was surprised that Dr. Grayson wanted him there. He had been certain that the American would claim all the credit. It turned out that other then admitting to heading the project her he really was not seeking the spot light. In fact he seemed to want to fade into the background. Only the fact that President Truman was here seemed to force him to have the press conference at all.

"Mestral you have to have the press conference with me. It is an important day for America." Harry Truman said He poured himself a cup of hot coffee. "Would you like a cup?"

"Water would be preferable." Mestral answered. "Mr. President it really would not be wise for me to be in the spot light. It would serve you and the public better to have the others take the lead."

The president of the United States poured his friend a glass of ice water and looked at him sharply. _Rarely did Mestral address him by his title. In fact most of the time he could forget his duties and relax in his friends presence. Forget that he had responsibility for a nation on his shoulders. Harry knew that Mestral had revolutionized the rocket program. That he had advanced them by over ten years and had redesigned the rockets. That was not to sat that others like Dr. Von Holtz and Dr. Davis were not vital but they done more faster because of this man. A man who now wished to dismiss his accomplishments and fade into the background. That did not fit with Harry's plans. One of the reasons he wanted Dr. Mestral Grayson to be front and center in this program was to show racial harmony. While it was still a long way off it was a start. Harry knew that many in America had prejudiced views on those who were not white and Christian. He knew that the KKK and other such institutions still haunted America. He hated that idea. He wanted to encourage harmony. Part of him knew that at least some of the problem was laid squarely on the governments head. They had encourages subtle hate against the Japanese and the Koreans and Chinese in recent years. The second World War and the Warn in Korea were to blame. They had failed to remember that America was a country of many races. Now this hate was causing issues. Issues that made the country divided and look uncivilized. Mestral was of a mixed race and he was the brightest fairest man Harry knew. He had managed to get along with even Dr. Von Holtz and gain his respect no small feat given that the man had been a card carrying NAZI. He needed Mestral to show that peaceful interracial relations was possible. Why was he refusing to assist?_

"Mestral you are a unique person. A man of several races. You represent what America could be."

Mestral sighed and sipped his water. "I am afraid Harry that is not true." He removed a devise from his pocket and set it on the table between them. He turned it on.

"Now we can talk in private."

"What is that?" The president asked confused.

"I am not who or what you think Mr. President. This is a scrambler and a device that will ensure our conversation is private."

Harry stiffened in shock as Mestral pushed back his hair. "I am not of a mixed race Harry I am a full blooded person of my species which in your language translates to Vulcan."

"You have pointed ears? How why what race are you?"

"I am Vulcan Mr. President from a planet that is several light years from earth."

Harry S. Truman was rarely taken by surprise but this shocked him. He almost choked on his coffee.

"Are you well?"

"Yes…. What do you mean? You mean to say you are not from Earth?" The news was slowly sinking in. "But Maggie she has round ears and she is pregnant?"

"Indeed she who is my wife is as human as you are as is her first born Zephraim." Mestral saw no point in reveling that Zephraim was not Maggie's biological child. "Our child was an unexpected bonus."

"Why are you here? What are you planning." A now very nervous president asked. He rose and was torn between calling for the Secret Service and learning more.

"Sit Harry and I will answer your many questions. First I am alone here on this world of yours. My ship crashed her several years ago. I found myself in Carbon Creek and the people there became my friends. Maggie and Zephraim my family. I traveled around the United States for a while and became fascinated with this rich land. I meet many good people."

"Is your brother Vulcan?"

"I am alone here. I have no way of contacting my people to them I am dead." Mestral said finally to ease the Presidents fears. _Harry began to relax as it suddenly occurred to him how much more advanced Mestral's people were. He prayed they were all friendly._

"Your people they travel in the stars? How do I know this is not a hoax?"

"Indeed we have done so for over a thousand of your years. We first visited your world in the year you designate as 1492. As to proof. I will show you." He took a small pen knife from his pocked and punctured his index finger. Raising it up he showed a single drop of deep green blood.

Harry gulped his coffee. He sat down trying to absorb it all. Suddenly so much began to make sense. "Does your team know? Colonel Markus?"

Mestral hesitated but since he was being honest. "Not all of them. David has helped me because Albert requested it. Dr. Davis knows as does Zephraim and Maggie. We have not informed the others. I am no threat to your world. I have sought to help foster peace. Humanity has great potential and I would see your people take their place among the stars. Yet as you are now you are to immature to warlike. You would be a danger to yourselves and others. I want to make that change. Humanity has so much to offer but only if you grow past this stage. I have worked hard to help this goal. Do you remember what you said to me when we first meet?"

The president stopped and said "That I wanted Peace and human kindness to be my legacy."

"I have worked to help with that goal."

"The school you founded was for peace? You took me literally?"

"It was and is a worthy goal. I have knowledge that I can share but it must go to a peaceful world. I have helped because peace is the best for humanity. I do not however wish to rule your people or to overly influence your development. My people have a belief IDIC . Infinite Diversity and Infinite Combinations. America seems to try to achieve this goal. The idea of so many diverse groups of humans working together for the common good was appealing. I thought it would be most rewarding to study how you achieved this task and to offer what small assistance I could."

"I can see that." The president said ironically. "Study us? Why?"

"I did not come to you Sir. You came to me. How then could I refuse to help? Because is studying your people's development we can understand our own and perhaps learn to find commonality. Not just with humans but with others as well."

"Point conceded. Oh lord… So, you wish to be in the back ground? I do not see how we can do this." he paused as he suddenly realized the real worry. " Damn, There is no way the public can know this."

"Indeed, which is why I would prefer to remain anonymous." Mestral said.

"That can not happen. However we can promote the others involvement and let them enter the spot light. I just wish…. You should have told me sooner. Other races? Well I will think about that latter…. Why could you not have told me right away?"

"Would you have believe and trusted me?" Mestral said

"I do not know. " He paced. "The thing is Mestral I do trust you. You have been and are my friend. I do believe you truly seek to help all of humanity. Alright , I will keep your secret but you will follow certain guidelines from now on. Other world…. Lord. "

"What do you want? I will not give you weapons."

"I would not ask for that. I will get back to you on this. I need to think. Maybe I just want to know about your people. We can discuss it latter. Maybe I could learn from your people's history. " He paused then became formal once more "Go prepare for the press Dr. Grayson .

I will do all I can to keep you out of the spot light from now on. Today we can not avoid it without raising sessions. " _he shook his head wondering why he kept getting the impossible tasks he was just a simple man. This was the kind of thing FDR should have dealt with_. "But, Mestral no more surprises please? I know about the help you gave the Chekhov's . You can not do that again. Should the U.S.S. R learn about you then it would not be safe for you or your family. They might even attack us claiming we have been taken over by aliens. You must be more discreet my friend."

Mestral nodded as he took the device off the table. "Yes sir I will be more discreet."

"Mestral you have helped foster peace. And you are still my friend and you agreed to call me Harry."

The President looked over at his most gifted scientists and wondered how it had come to be. _Germans, Jews, Americans and one Vulcan all working to put a rocket into space. He still could hardly believe the truth. He knew deep down it was all because of Mestral that they had advanced so far and that all the personalities seemed to work together. He decided that Vulcanir or human his plan would still work. Anonymous might not work. Mestral was already being talked about as one of America's premier minds. Many wanted to know more about him. If the test of the Apollo One was a success his fame would only grow. It would serve him right. As to keeping him safe. Maybe the best thing was that he was in the public eye. After all where better to hide then in plain sight._

**TBC…………..**

**Review if you would like to see more please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimers: Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a little fan fiction to close out the Carbon Creek Storyline and to explain how Earth advanced so far and fast. Did we maybe have a little help?**

**By: FireStar**

**A/N :_Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics._**

**Archive: Sure just let me know where.**

**2007.02.02**

**Return To Carbon Creek **

**Part 67( ****Humor in the Ironic Style)**

President Harry S. Truman faced the reporters and smiled. He could not believe he had to face them after the bombshell Mestral had dropped. _It was a good thing he was a skilled public speaker. He was also glad that this was a program that the majority of Americans supported regardless of political affiliation. He knew that America's collective pride had been wounded when the Soviets beat them into space. Now however thanks to the team here they would catch up. He smiled as he realized that they would soon pass their counterparts. Then he frowned. What if some other race was helping the Russian? No he was being paranoid. Mestral was right it was imperative that the education system be developed more. Lord above it would not do to fall behind. Well here we go._

The tune Hail to the Chief played and every reporter rose. The President entered he room followed by the staff who had worked so tirelessly to put the Apollo One Program together.

The reporters all looked on as they noted that the President was being followed by some of the most brilliant minds in the world.

Peter Jenkins smiled as he noted the unusual dress of several members of the team. Dr. Grayson was wearing long dark flowing robes and the style of clothing by Dr. Von Holtz was clearly German. Dr. Davis wore his trademark bow tie and wire rimmed glasses and Dr. Einstein was wearing a long coat. Clearly the scientists had dressed for comfort not to show that they were the average American. He grinned as he considered how this would anger some. He looked around and noted Dr. Grayson's shadows were present as were several additional people. Shadows for the shadows. The small earphones denoted that they were not FBI but Secret service. This could prove entertaining.

The president approached the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the future. Today the American people will take their first steps to the stars. It is my hope that one day Humanity will explore the vastness of space and find a new way to peace. This beginning would not have been possible without the dedicated team of scientist who are standing behind me. This team lead by Dr. Mestral Grayson has opened the heavens not only America but to all humanity. I will now step aside so you can ask a few questions before Apollo One launches."

There was a sudden out cry of questions. Mestral winced as the loud questions assaulted his ears. He looked away a moment to gain control. He looked over at Maggie and Zephraim who were sitting quietly in the control room. He turned back and raised his hand and there was sudden silence as he sent a slight mental push. The reporters grew quiet.

_What is it about this man that makes even seasoned reporters fall into line? _Peter Jenkins wondered even as he prepared his first question. Peter looked around and noted that Mestral's normal shadows were present along with several men he did not recognize. They were clearly secret service and they were watching the FBI and clearly protecting Mestral and his family. _Why? _

"Dr. Grayson do you believe that this rocket is superior to the one launched last year by the Soviets?" Daniel Ruther asked.

Mestral looked at the reporter. "It is impossible to speculate on if this device is superior to that of our Soviet counterparts as I have not had the privilege of examining their technology first hand. However it is possible to say that this rocket designed by this highly skilled team will carry out a similar function. We will place a satellite into orbit."

Felix Zane rose "What do you mean a privilege? Why would it matter ?"

He froze as Mestral gaze caught him_. Man he is a cold fish. I swear he looks at me like a I am a worm or lab rat._

"All technology is valuable. How much more efficient would the space program be if scientist from all over Earth worked together. I find it disturbing that humanity views the stars as a new frontier to conquer and exploit. It is not logical to compete when joint actions could benefit all of humanity. I think perhaps that space should be a neutral plane. A place where politics has no place and only scientific exploration is the goal."

"So you believe that the launch of Apollo One will be a success?" Felix asked.

Mestral looked at him. "Indeed. Barring human error the launch should be a success the first of many."

Peter looked at him and noted the smile on the Presidents face and the barely contained laughter from Mestral's family and several of his colleges.

"Human error?" He asked suddenly uneasy.

"Yes, human beings do make mistakes Mr. Jenkins. While I have endeavored to ensure that has not happened such things do happen when one is using a new untested technology."

"You think that the team made a mistake?" Daniel Ruther asked.

"No we carefully went over the project and its computations. I estimate a 99.957 percent chance of success." Mestral said

In the control room Maggie smacked her son as he was now laughing hard.

"Behave Zephraim. Maggie ordered."( In Vulcan)

"But mother it is hilarious. Human error?"(In Vulcan)

"Yes, he is taking the questions to literally." (In Vulcan)

Zephraim just grinned as he moved off so the reporters would not see his laughter.

_Mestral have a care_. Maggie sent.

_Mestral's brow rose and he nodded to his wife._

"I was wondering Dr. Grayson who designed the Rocket?" Lee Hunter asked.

"Miss Hunter I will turn that question over to Dr. Von Holtz he was the one who came up with the initial concept." Mestral said

A bit shocked Dr. Von Holtz moved forward to answer the question.

"Hey Pete who is the fox?" Felix whispered.

Peter grinned as he watched Mestral slip out to go to Margaret Grayson. He watched as Mestral fingers touched his wife's lips. He shivered as it still struck him as incredibly erotic.

"What was that he just did?"

"Felix I have been researching this guy for months. He just touches her and she melts. It is clear his wife loves him."

"Wife? Who did such a stuffed shirt get such a woman?"

"Felix if I knew that I would bottle it and sell it. I agree she is beautiful but be warned he is extremely protective of her." Peter said "And for the record that guy's hearing is incredible."

As if to prove a point Mestral glared at both reporters while pulling Maggie under his arm protectively. He was not touching her but he was clearly shielding her as they spoke.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 68(Launch) PG**

"Mestral what did I warn you about?" Maggie asked

"All is well my wife. The launch will be a success and I can go back to teaching. Harry understands my desire to live a quiet life."

"We should be so lucky." Maggie said smiling. "Go back in Mestral and get this rocket launched. I just hope it is a success. Let us hope your people are no watching the news."

"They have returned home Maggie. I do not believe that they left any probes behind."

"Let's hope not. Go my husband so we can go home." Maggie said

Mestral left her and went to listen to the countdown.

The crowds and reporters watched as the countdown began.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 Launch.

Mestral watched as the rocket began to climb.

"Mestral it is working the rocket it is going up." Maggie said "You did it."

"The first stage appears to be a success." Mestral said "Now, once orbit is achieved the separation must occur. That should happen in 60 seconds. There you can see it. The satellite has separated It would appear that America has launched its first rocket. Now all that remains is for the process to be modified. In approximately 100.58 of your years Margret your people should develop Warp drive. "

"I wish I could see it Mestral I would like to meet more of your people." She said as She leaned back against him. "Perhaps our grandchildren will meet them."

"It is possible that our child will be here to greet them." Mestral said as he allowed her to hold his hand.

Maggie smiled at him.

The reporters were eager to have more interviews and Mestral handed the reporters over to Dr. Von Holtz and his team.

Peter watched his quarry slip away to speak to the president. He noted that Maggie Grayson was watching a screen and writing down something clearly at the doctor's request. _I wonder how much she knows? _Clearly that woman is very bright. Peter wondered if it was wise to have a civilian so knowledgeable. _I think I want to know more about this Wife and son of his as well._


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 68 (National Treasure)**

The launch had proved to be a resounding success. Mestral and his team had to almost be guarded around the clock, as they all became instant heroes and celebrities. Mestral did not understand the sudden invasive behavior of the press. He was concerned about the pressure and how it would affect Maggie.

Maggie sighed as she watched her mate work. He clearly had no idea how important he was to the space program and therefore to her country. While Mestral was important to her as a husband and father he was more vital as a mind. Or at least that was the thinking of the government. Maggie also suspected that "Harry" was unwilling to risk their alien falling into unfriendly hands. She and Zephraim were being protected so there could be no chance of them being used to blackmail Mestral into helping a competing nation. Mestral considered this to be basic science and he was so far advanced that he could not comprehend the leaps that they were making. Maggie still remembered horse carts being used in the mine. She remembered when radio and not television was the main form of entertainment. Mestral had no idea that he was literally moving man kind ahead by over fifty or sixty years. He had no idea that his intelligence was so far in advanced of most humans. Maggie knew that Vulcans or at least the once she had meet were very intelligent beings that they had perfect memories and longer life spans. This combination meant that they could learn more faster and retain it longer. The length of their lives meant they had time to study several fields and gain a level of knowledge that most humans would never think possible much less attempt. She knew that Mestral's mind was four times more advanced then the scientists he worked with. It was not even that he was more intelligent, because he was ,it was more because he knew what could be. It was like a person from today going back to the Civil war and introducing the aeroplane.

"Maggie you should be resting." Mestral noted.

Maggie went to his side and stroked his face. "I am well my husband. Would you like some tea? I am going to make some coffee for myself and Paul Pike. The poor man has been on duty for six hours without a break."

"Guarding you is his function Maggie. He seems to be competent at his task. It may be unwise to distract him."

Maggie laughed lightly and Mestral felt something inside him grow warm.

"Yes, guarding us is his job , but we can still treat him politely." Maggie said. "After all he has a hard task guarding a national treasure."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimers: Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a little fan fiction to close out the Carbon Creek Storyline and to explain how Earth advanced so far and fast. Did we maybe have a little help?**

**By: FireStar**

**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics.**

**Archive: Sure just let me know where.**

**Return To Carbon Creek **

**Part 70(A Questions of Loyalties)**

_Being a national hero was a trying thing. Mestral reflected _Mestral closed the door to their home and locked it. For once he was grateful for the ever present shadows. Both the FBI and the Secret Service agents worked to drive back the reporters. The launch of Apollo One had been a complete success and Mestral had believed that he and the others would return to Carbon Creek and carry on their research into making more efficient rockets. However, this was soon proven to be a futile task as they were being hounded by the press. It seemed that America was now fixated on Space.

_Mestral recalled the questions-_

"Dr. Grayson do you think we can make it to the moon?"

Dr. Grayson could not the money spent on rockets be used to solve poverty?"

Dr. Grayson how soon will we colonize Mars? So you think there are little green beings with antenna out there?"

That last question had caused him to start. He blinked at the reporter. He frozen and it had taken intervention not to give him away.

"Are you asking if there are little green men?" Maggie had quipped. Her comment was shouted out with a grin. "What makes you think they would be little?"

Mestral had been taken aback and the reporters had begun to roar with laughter. Humor drawing attention away from him and giving him a chance to compose himself.

Maggie looked at the reporter and winked.

Mestral looked at the reporter and said. "Perhaps they will be blue." _His mind drifting to the troublesome Andorians._

_Maggie shot him a look clearly having gained a glimpse from his mind_. She chuckled.

The reporters began to all smiled and laugh.

"Hey you do have a sense of humor." Peter Jenkins called out.

"There is no need to be insulting Mr. Jenkins." Mestral had said back.

Maggie looked at the reporters and said "It has been a long day folks so could you all give us a break. Paul will escort you all out." She motioned for the agent to walk the men to the gate. She was glad that they had moved to the monastery it gave them a safe secure place with a gate.

Even as she attempted to get the people out of the compound a man came forward.

"Margaret and Mestral Grayson?"

"That is I and she who is my wife." Mestral said as he moved to protect Maggie.

"This is for you." He handed Mestral two documents. "This is a summons to appear before the Senate committee on Un-American behavior. Failure to appear will place you in contempt and you would face fines or Jail time. Good Day"

Hearing this the reporters went wild and began shouting questions. Paul moved in and summoned several other agents to move the reports out.

The headline the next day read-

**Rocket Scientist accused of Being a Communist and faces the Committee- **

**What does this mean for our space program?**

Maggie was very worried. She sat with Mestral , David , Albert and Father Lee Wang.

"You should not be here Albert , David it is to dangerous. You know that they destroy anyone who comes before the committee. They go after friends , family and co-workers."

Albert Einstein looked at Maggie and smiled. "Maggie I am a Jew. I survived Hitler do you think some small minded senator will scare me? In any case do they make it difficult for me to work here I have offers to work in England or Europe. I could even go home to Israel. I have choices. I will never again be intimidated or afraid. I am your and Mestral's friend and I will not give that up or betray it."

David sipped his coffee. "Maggie I am a Marine Colonel. I have the silver star for heavens sake and I was wounded three times. I would dare anyone to say I am not a patriot. Especially some yahoo that never served a day in Uniform. I have the highest clearance possible. So, they be idiotic to challenge me. Besides I agree with Albert you have been my fiends."

"I have claimed you as family My dear. In any case we are from China. I to have been summoned to this so called Committee. What can they do? I am an old man dear child. I will not allow my family and friends to be harmed."

Mestral looked at them and was deeply moved. He knew the risks yet all of his friends and associates were standing by them, Even Dr. Von Holtz had stated his outrage.

"They are fools. Clearly you are no communist. I have yet to hear you voice any political view other then a belief in humanity. Idiots. I wish you luck Herr Doktor and if you need and feel I would not harm your case I would testify for you. You are a good man."

That had touched even Maggie who knew the man was not privy to their secrets. Yet, he put aside his prejudice to offer support.

"Now that that is finished shall we get you ready to testify?" David said smiling.

Maggie had begun to cry clearly overwhelmed by the support they were receiving. In fact all of Carbon Creek was expressing an outrage. The miners even threatened a strike to support Mestral. He had to discourage that thought. Though David kept it in mind just in case.

Mestral took Maggie to lay down and rest. He summoned Brother Jung to sit with her.

"All shall be well have faith. I shall answer their questions in an honest and logical way."

"Beloved Humans are not logical." Maggie said sniffling.

"Indeed, that my wife is what I am counting on."

Maggie could almost see him smiling and now she was truly concerned. "What are you planning?"

"I shall end this committee Maggie it serves no purpose and it is a waste of time and resources and causing much suffering. There is no logical reason for it."

"Oh Lord." Maggie said as she laid back and wondered if he might just manage it? Or if they to would be moving. Israel was sounding very nice and it was supposed to be warm. Mestral like that anyway.

TBC…

Review for More.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimers: Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a little fan fiction to close out the Carbon Creek Storyline and to explain how Earth advanced so far and fast. Did we maybe have a little help?**

**By: FireStar**

**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics.**

**Archive: Sure just let me know where.**

**Return To Carbon Creek **

**Part 71(Media Circus) PG**

Maggie could not believe how calm Mestral was. They had arrived at the Senate and were escorted in. There was the inevitable press all crowding in asking questions some of which Maggie found absurd.

"Dr. Grayson will you be moving to China?"

"Are you working for the Reds?"

"Mrs. Grayson are you planning on divorcing him if he is deported."

That last question caused both of them to stop and face the reporters. Maggie moved to Mestral's side. "What a foolish question Mr. Keller. I would never leave my husband. I would follow him where ever he goes like Ruth."

Mestral looked at her oddly.

"That is a biblical reference Mestral."

"Indeed. That is most pleasing to know My wife." The look he gave her caused the questions to halt a moment. As there was no doubt in anyone's mind that This couple was in love. Maggie blushed.

"You are my soul Mestral never doubt this."

"That is as it should be Margaret as you are mine. Come let us go end this foolishness. I have work to do and would not waste my time with this illogical committee."

There was a stunned silence. The Senate committee for un-American affairs struck fear into the hearts and minds of the nation. Being called before it meant you either turned a friend in or you were destroyed yourself. Yet this man considered them fools and a waste of his time. There was a flourish of more questions that the couple pointedly ignored. The reporters watched as the Grayson's moved inside in step with each other.

Mestral took his seat and Maggie sat next to him They were joined by David who was acting as their legal council and Zephraim and many of their friends sat behind them to lend support. The reporters who crowded in were shocked to see the number of distinguished persons supporting this couple. Not the least which was foremost scientists in the world.

Mestral robes flourished as he took prepared for the questions. On his left Maggie was sitting down and on his right was David. He had a pad of paper and a large pitcher of iced water. He poured them all a glass as they waited for the esteemed committee to enter.

There was a hush as the members came in. There was a certain arrogance in their walk as if they were the most powerful beings in the country. Mestral observed them most carefully. He had read and researched each member with care. He knew their voting records and their political views. He was not going to be caught off guard. He noticed Maggie's fear and reached over and took her hand briefly. It was just a light touch but it was enough. _Have no fear my wife. I will stop this foolishness. They have forgotten that they are to served their people and become consumed with power. That must end for the god of all._

_Mestral be careful. I am afraid._

_There is nothing to fear logic will win this day._

David looked up and saw Senator McCormick he was looking most self satisfied. As if he was going to enjoy this. David felt resentment flair. _Who was that man who dare to destroy so many lives? Why did he do it? The answer was clear it was all about power and intimidation. The Senator flourished under this it was as if it fed his enormous ego. David could hardly wait to watch Mestral dismantle it. _He looked over and noted several other men on the committee. They were not all as obsessive David thought _that Karl Luther perhaps honestly thought they were doing the right thing. The Senator from Michigan was a good man and an honest one. He was of German decent and fanatical about protecting America. He had been one of the few who advocated checking Hitler's power early on. David knew it was for that reason he was so demanding on the Committee. He had no ego or power trip rather he wanted to protect his country. Then there was Jason Devon from California. He was a man bent on building a solid reputation. He resented that so many in his home state had seemed to embraced the communists. He was determined to wipe what he thought was a taint from his state. Gregory Hatfield Florida simply was doing his job. He more then any of the others seemed fair and even handed. His politics were definitely democratic in nature and he was more inclined to be easy with his questions. He measured them and did not insult the person interviewed. Of all the senators he was the one David respected the most. Lat but not least was Larry Smyth. David was uncertain if the Senator from Pennsylvania would be an ally or enemy. He was from the senator from Mestral's home district and it could go either way. He had a reputation of asking hard but fair questions. David however knew his office had been getting lots of calls supporting the couple. _He just hoped it evened the field some.

The gavel banged and all attention was on The Committee.

"Well here we go kids." David said smiling. "Let the circus begin."

"Indeed though I fail to see how this proceeding may be classified as a circus." Mestral replied.

The comments eased Maggie's tension as she tried not to laugh.

"Order, Order I will have order." The chairman of the Committee Senator McCormick said banging his hammer.

Mestral winced as the noise was very loud.

The room fell silent as the Senator pounded his hammer.

"We are here to question the Dr. Grayson and his wife Maggie about their connection to the NAZI and Communist parties and their unchristian like behavior."

There was a stunned silence then David said "Objection. No such link or charge has been leveled."

"They have been now." The senator said with a wicked smile.

David glared at him. "That is a ridiculous charge. My clients are no more NAZI then you are and as for being communists that is crazy. Dr. and Mrs. Grayson are some of the wealthiest people in Pennsylvania How could they be communists? The last time I checked there were no millionaire reds. "

"Sit David Let us hear the man's charges. I will answer each charge and we will be done with this. I have much work to do and the quicker we are finished the sooner we can return home."

David obeyed his friend much to the shock of the committee. "All right but I still say the charges are inappropriate."

"This whole proceeding is inappropriate David. It violates the constitution that these men are sworn to uphold."

"Oh and how is that?" Senator Luther asked.

"Your first amendment. "And congress will make no law in governance of religion. There fore it should not matter what my or my mates religious views are. They are not open for discussion as you may make no reference to it be it for or against. There is no law that states we must be religious , Christian, and if such a law existed it would be illegal and a violation. Therefore such a charge is illogical." Mestral stated calmly. He folded his fingers and stared at the Senator unblinking. His gaze locked on the Senator from Wisconsin.

"I conceded that point. "Senator Luther said "The charge on your religion has no basis."

Mestral inclined his head acknowledging the concession.

Camera's went off as the press was eager to document this case. Mestral inner eyelid dropped to protect him from the flashes but Maggie had to duck her head.

Senator Jason Devon was up next. "Is it true that you told Captain Green that capitalism is a waste of resources?"

Mestral looked at him and answered. "The statement is our of context. However it is essentially true."

There was a stunned silence.

Senator McCormick could not believe how simple it was to trap this so called doctor.

However his joy was short lived when Senator Smyth asked. "Could you explain the context doctor?"

David smiled at this sudden turn of events.

"I will elaborate. " Mestral said He looked at the Senators. "I told Captain Greene that it was a waste for a man to have six coats when his fellow had none. What use was six when only one can be worn at a time. I explained that there had to be a balance between profit and compassion. That humanity could a lot resources to help those in need. I further explained that I believed that this was best handled as your president Roosevelt did."

The room broke out in conversation. The gavel banged hard. "Silence , Silence or I will clear this room."

Mestral looked up. "You may not do that Senator. The rules for this committee state that all hearings are open to the public. The senate voted 150 to 50 on this on April 2,1948. Closing the room would make any finding illegal and useless. You and the committee would then be in contempt of the Senate."

This got Mestral a cold glare but he merely looked unblinking at the senator from Wisconsin clearly not afraid and not intimidated.

The clock chimed twelve. Taking this break Senator McCormick said we will recess until 1.30 for lunch. Perhaps by then the gallery can learn to behave itself. Committee dismissed."

Mestral and Maggie rose. David was grinning so far it was Mestral two and the committee zero. He might just break them.

_TBC…_

_Review for More. _


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimers: Star trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations who are now intent on trashing it. No infringement on copyright is intended. This is a simple fan fiction to close the holes left by the Enterprise Episode Return to Carbon Creek.

Authors Notes: I missed a chapter so I had to go back and put it in at chapter 29. Sorry folks My bad. Please check the revised versions.

Thanks,

Lisa

By: Fire Star

Return to Carbon Creek

Part 71 (Round Two) PG-13

Maggie was relieved to have a break from the committee. They had only been in there for around half an hour and she was already feeling sick and tense. It was clear that the tension was being heightened by her pregnancy. However she was determined to keep Mestral from worrying overly much. So far he had calmly and logically argued the points. It was almost funny how foolish the committee was appearing to be. Maggie hoped that since this whole proceeding was being broadcast live it would show the public how invasive and unnecessary such a thing was. After all America was supposed to be a free country. Free speech and freedom of association were the citizen's birthright. While Maggie was not a communist and did not believe in that political system it was not her place to force her views on others. After all if capitalism and democracy were to succeed it had to be on its own merits not because it was dictated by the fear of going to jail or by intimidation. If they resorted to such tactics then they were no better then the communists or other totalitarian governments. As Mestral said there had to be a balance between the common good and the need for profit.

Mestral and Maggie sat in the café and ordered a light lunch. He was concerned about her. It was clear that this session was wearing on her. "David maybe it would be best for you to take Maggie to the White House to rest?"

David looked at him as he sipped his coffee. "Maybe that would be a good idea though she has to appear as she to has been summoned."

"She is with child. I can answer their questions." Mestral replied

"I am here you two. I am going back. I refuse to cower." Maggie said sipping her water.

Several reporters heard that the couple was staying at the White House. This was news and they ran to report it.

"If you become ill my wife I will take you home at once. This is hardly worth risking you or the child. They can wait for their answers. We owe them nothing." Mestral said

"I am a citizen Mestral I have to obey the law."

"An illogical one and this committee serves no purpose."

David chuckled enjoying the almost argument between his friends. "Well we are stuck with it. At least until you out logic them and show them to be the fools that they are."

"Indeed, I fear I will have to resort to such a thing." Mestral said as he finished his tea.

The committee reconvened and Mestral once more took his place. He was of course watching to ensure Maggie was not becoming ill.

The chairman looked at him his eyes cold and contemptuous. "Mr. Grayson how is it you came to be in the United States?"

Mestral looked at him and then answered "I came by ship." The truth but not the whole truth because that truth was by order of the president classified. He briefly wondered what the chairman would think if he told him it was a Vulcan space ship?

"I understand that you had two others with you. Where are they?" Senator McCormick asked.

"To the best of my knowledge they returned home." Mestral said "Where they went from there I have no knowledge of. Communication due to distance and the political situation has been impossible."

Maggie looked at her husband amazed that he was telling the truth without really revealing a thing that could be used against him.

"So you say you have not talked to them in how long?" Senator Devon asked

"I have not spoken to my associates in 4.6 years. We all understood that it would be highly unlikely that we would speak or meet again. A regrettable thing as they had been my colleges for a long time. It was a difficult choice but …I chose to remain here to be with she who is my wife." Mestral answered.

Maggie noted a slight strain. As if admitting he would never see T' Mir and Xon again was truly a deep regret. She reached out and took his hand. Startled he looked at her and nodded.

Peter Jenkins was once more struck buy the emotion a simple touch could convey. He wrote furiously in his pad. He wanted to make his readers see this couple as special and deeply in love. He did not wish to see them fall victim to the committee's witch hunt.

"I would like to know if you will answer the charge or your being a NAZI." Senator Luther asked.

"I will answer that charge senator. Am I allowed to call expert witnesses to testify and support my assertion that I am not nor could I have been a NAZI?" Mestral asked.

The chairman was about to object when Senator Smyth spoke up. "That is a reasonable question. I would like to hear this expert. Who would you call?"

Mestral cocked his head. "I would call Dr. Von Holtz. He lived in Germany during the era of the NAZI'S I think he can be called an expert."

"I agree. "Senator Luther said "He know as he grew up with it."

Dr. Von Holtz stiffed afraid he was about to become a sacrificial lamb. He had however offered to help and he rose and went forward. He raised his hand and was sworn in.

"First of all I wish to apologize for this necessity. I know it may inflict pain Herr Doktor and it is not my intent to do so. Let me state for the record that this man is a man of character and honor. He offered to help my family even knowing he may suffer for it. I know that you had little choice as a child because you were under the care of your parents."

The doctor nodded. "I loved my father and mother and I loved Germany. I loved the fact that we were a powerful nation. I was in the Hitler Youth. My father took me and enrolled me when I was 8. He was a Major in the SS. So yes I am unfortunately an expert on the NAZI party. I am ashamed at what they did. "

There was a stunned silence.

"Doctor Can you describe what was required to become a party member?" Mestral asked

"You had to be Pure Aryan and be able to prove it for twenty generations. There could be no mixed races members. To join the SS you had to be at least Six foot tall. Blonde and blue eyed individuals got first choice. You had to swear an oath to the leader and be of above average intelligence. You had to be physically fit and have no defects. While doctor you meet the height requirements you are clearly mixed race. That alone would keep you from being a NAZI. "

"I see, so the fact that I am part Chinese would have disqualified me?" Mestral said

"Yes sir. In fact they would have shipped you away no oath you would offer would be believed or trusted as you were not pure." Dr. Von Holz said

"Thank you herr Doktor. So you see I would not have been allowed to be a NAZI even if I had been so inclined. In fact my life would have been forfeit had I remained in Germany." Mestral explained. "You see even good men could be mislead and learn from their mistakes."

The doctor nodded and slipped out.

Senator Luther leaned forward. "I believe that removes the charge of being a NAZI from the list." He looked over at the chairman. "Any more questions Senator?"

"The chair is forced to concede that Mr. Grayson could not have been a NAZI."

David glared at him and said "That is Doctor Grayson Senator. I think you could remember so simple a title."

There was a nervous laughter from the galley. The chair began to pound his gavel his face turning red at the insult. David smiled and the Galley had camera going off. The Senator from Wisconsin was beginning to look like a petty fool.

Senator Smyth looked at the crowd and could tell that they were beginning to fall behind the Doctor. He knew his home district was firmly behind this couple. He had been uncertain if he would support or seek to destroy them. However now his choice was clear if he wanted to be reelected that was. He had to help them beat the committee. He sighed and poured himself a shot of whiskey into his coffee when no one was looking. He would need it if he was going to go head to head with McCormick.

TBC….


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**A/N_: Thoughts and telepathy in Italics_**

**2007.10.02**

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 73( Interview)PG**

"I do hope that these hearing are not costing a lot." Maggie said

"The are likely expensive Maggie. It is a shame that the government has not used this currency far more wisely. To feed or educate the young. " Mestral sighed.

"This is Walter Knight for ANT reporting from Washington DC. About the Committee for Un-American affairs. Today has been a rather interesting day as world renowned rocket scientist and physicist Dr. Mestral Grayson and his wife Margaret were called to testify and answer several serious charges. The couple arrived her at 11.00 am local time and went straight in. The Doctor was heard to say that "He wanted to get this over with as it was a waste of his valuable time." The reporter paused. " I have to admit I have heard these hearings called many things but a waste of time was shocking. Most people fear the committee but Dr. Grayson and his wife merely seem to consider it an inconvenience. The doctor and his wife are not lacking any support. It seems several key scientists have come to lead their support. Among the notables is Nobel Prize winner Dr. Albert Einstein and Dr. Davis. Dr. Von Holtz who helped design the Apollo One Rocket has taken the lead in testifying for Dr. Grayson. Dr. Grayson quoted article on of our constitution to prove the charge of Un-Christian like behavior as an illegal charge. Then with the assistance of his college Dr. Von Holtz he has proven the second charge as being impossible. I for one am beginning to wonder if there is any truth to the charges or if this is a witch hunt. In addition the Doctor has pointed out that these hearing are costly. Perhaps our resources could be better spent elsewhere? It seems that the Grayson family has raised the questions. What purpose is there to these hearings? Is America actually safer because of them? What affects have these hearings had on society as a whole. I am going to attempt to speak to them and get their option on this."

Walter Knight the anchor to one of America's top television networks ran after Mestral and Maggie.

"Excuse me Doctor Mrs. Grayson may I have a moment?"

Maggie stopped and much to Mestral's disapproval turned to answer him.

"What would you like to ask me Mr. Knight?" Maggie asked. Mestral moved close clearly protecting her.

"I would like to ask you what your option is of these hearings?" Walter Knight asked.

Peter Jenkins and several other reporters hung back listening eager to snap up a quote.

Maggie went to a small park bench and sat down followed by the reporters. Mestral took a place next to her.

"Forgive me I fear I grow tied rather quickly these days. I love my country Mr. Knight. I am proud to be an American and I love living in Carbon Creek. It is my home and it is where I wish to spend the rest of my days. Now however thanks to this committee my family may be forced to leave. Do you know my great-grandfather fought with General Grant in the civil war. We have lived worked and paid taxes in this country for over a hundred years yet not because we disagree with this so called committee we may be branded traitors. My husband has helped advance the American space program and we have contributed to our community and state. He and his associates helped pay for my son's college education even before we became involved. Does that sound like the activities of a spy? He calls the President of the United States Harry and served him beer in my tavern. They played pool with Albert Einstein and others. Yet he is looked at strangely because he refuses to denounce the place that gave birth to him. While I may not understand a lot about politics I do know that it is foolish to condemn a whole race or people because of the political party in power. I think these hearings are a waste of valuable tax payer moneys. We have much better things to spend it on." Maggie stopped and was surprises to feel a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"What do you think doctor?" Walter asked.

"I think that the committee has ceased to serve the public good and has become how do you say a witch hunt. I am not a communist though their ideals in theory seem to have merit. It is the practice that one must question. I have said that perhaps your Franklin Roosevelt had the right idea. I personally have no true interest in politics. I am far more concerned with peace. I do not believe the leaders in the senate are as concerned with this. They are fostering fear and mistrust not only in America but abroad. How does it look if America the land of the Free is intolerant to one political ideology or an other? No, I believe funds should not be spent on such a self destructive binge. The time spent on these hearing could be used to discuss the United Nations proposals on ending world hunger and if the USA will contribute funds to the project. Those hearing can not proceed as they need Senator Luther to help work the budget. His time is being tied up on something that produces nothing for the common good of humanity." Mestral said

"How is it self destructive?" Walter asked

"It creates and atmosphere of fear and paranoia. How can that build a nation if everyone is constantly watching their associates to see if they are a traitor?" Mestral responded easily. "Maggie it is time to go. We have only five minutes to walk back."

Maggie sighed and took his hand. He easily helped her up.

The reporters all looked at their watches and were shocked to see the doctor was right and he never looked at a time piece.

Mestral handed his wife a small bar. Most thought it must be chocolate but it was a protein bar.

"You should eat. It is not a full meal but there is not time for more."

"It is sufficient as I am to nervous to eat more." Maggie said taking it and nibbling. She sipped the hot tea that David handed her. "I hope this is quick as I am not feeling to well."

"You should rest my wife. But If you will not then tell me if your discomfort grows. I am unwilling to risk you or the baby." Mestral said softly

"I am fine Mestral. Just tired and scared." She lead the way back into the hearings.

David grinned Maggie was a natural and the TV crews loved her. She smiled and looked like a _delicate Madonna. She had Walter Knight eating out of the palm of her hand. He knew that she was safe because if the reporter championed her and liked her no one would dare cross him he was simply to powerful. He had to admit that even Mestral's matter of fact manners was playing to the audiences. He was real and he was not trying to curry favor merely stating the facts. He was no smooth professional politico trying to curry favor or a vote. He seemed real and true and he could tell it was playing well to the public. Maybe just maybe they would beat this thing without having to reveal the truth. That was his ace in the hole but one he truly prayed they did not have to use. After all Vulcan was still 6 days away at Warp. Then there was no guarantee they would come and save the day. He had a feeling that if the Vulcan's showed up early all Hades would break out. Mestral was right Earth was not ready. Even he had a hard time thinking about it. Joe average on the street or the top leaders in the world? Not a chance they would act wisely. Humanity was still to much in the dark ages and he hated to admit it but it was the truth._

TBC….

_TBC…_

_Review for More. _


	35. Chapter 35

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 74(Tossed to the Wolves) PG**

_How did we lose sight of the values we were supposed to protect? He swirled his drink and as much as he hated to admit it that Dr. Grayson was right. They were causing a rift in the country. _Senator Karl Luther looked over at his college from Pennsylvania. He and Larry Smyth might never be friends but they did respect each other deeply. "We need to end this. We are starting to look like fools."

Larry swallowed the drink he poured. He nodded. "I agree. We started with good intentions. To protect the country. We lost sight of it. We need to reign in McCormick."_ that fool is power mad. He will be the death of all our careers._

"Well then lets let him hand himself. You do not have a problem with that?"

"Not a one Karl though Devlin would." Larry Smyth said.

"Well then he is on his won." Luther agreed. "I for one want to get back to real work."

The men set their glasses down. They walked out and knew the committee's days were numbered each planning how to salvage their careers.

Jason Devlin listened to the senior senator from Wisconsin rant about traitors. This time it chilled him. _The man was mad. He seen the news reports and public option had been shifting. His backers were hinting that they wanted to support his opposition. All because he was now stuck on a committee that offended the public even as it once was supported. He was above all else a survivor so he cut his loses. He loved the power he had gotten but it could back fire now. He would be more… understanding in the hearings as this couple were clearly the publics new heroes._

_Senator McCormick was unaware his fellow members were preparing to leave him hung out to dry. He ate his lunch and joked with Captain Greene. He was reviewing all he knew to catch the Doctor in a lie._

Walter Knight gave a running commentary about the conversations he had with Dr. Grayson and his wife. _He pointed out how much money was being spent on the hearings. How it exceeded even the money being spent on the space program. He knew full well that the public was fascinated with space flight and that any hit it was being slighted would enrage them. It would be easy enough to convince the public that they had fallen behind because money was being squandered. He smiled at that thought. _

Maggie took her seat and was sworn in. She sighed as she noted her husbands clear disapproval.

_Oath taking my wife is illogical. Did I not already establish they had no right to raise religion?_

_It is the way it is Mestral. Have faith in my ability as I do in yours. I can prove ewe are no threat. Maggie sent smiling._

_As you wish._

The Gavel pounded and both flinched form the noise. Camera's flashed and Maggie ducked her head. _Those lights are so bright._

_Indeed I wish you had Vulcan physiology it would offer you protection._

_How?_

_We have two eyelids remember? It shield me from the brightness. Our sun is far stronger even then these lights._

_Maybe it is a good thing then that we are here. I would definitely be to fair skinned for your world. Maggie responded seeing the humor in it. Mestral you really did like Huston's heat?_

_It matters little as my home is where you are. I like the mountains of our home. It is a lot like my home world. Now I think we need to pay attention as they are beginning again._

Maggie nodded as she listened to the questions now directed at her.

"Mrs. Grayson are you a communist?" Senator McCormick asked

The directness shocked Maggie but she looked him square in the eye and said. "I am a registered Democrat Sir. Though I voted for Mr. Smyth as I choose the best qualified people to vote for."

There was a stir in the room.

"Are you aware that there is no record of your husband ever attending any university in Europe or America? That the Chinese have no record of his birth?"

Maggie looked at him incredulously. "I think Mestral answered that question already. But yes I know he lost his credentials. There was a war on. He went to school in a nation that despised mixed race people. It is logical to assume that any proof such and individual was a genius would be discouraged and removed. As to proof of birth he was born in a remote area and his record would have been recorded in Shang Hi. That city was burned to and bombed heavily by the Japanese. I know that the government buildings burned down."

The senator glowered at her. That was true.

"You are not disturbed? How can you be certain he is who he says he is?"

Maggie smiled a little darkly. "We have a bond Senator …. A bond of love and trust. He is my husband regardless of name or title. He is my other half that is all that matters to me."

Maggie winced in pain.

The senator was about to begin again when cold eyes cut into him. "Maggie you will answer no more questions."

"Mestral?"

"You need to rest."

"You can not do this." McCormick shouted.

"Indeed I can. I am her husband it is my duty to see to her welfare. As my wife she will obey me."

"She has rights." Captain Greene said standing. He looked ready to ripe Mestral apart. His jealousy and desire clear for all to see.

Mestral looked at him." I believe the Marriage Vows said to love , honor and Obey. At the time it seemed an illogical idea but upon reflection it is most useful in getting her to take care of herself and our child."

Maggie chuckled and Knew he was being sarcastic. "Any questions will be directed to me."

"As you wish Doctor." Senator Devlin said "Just how intelligent are you?"

Mestral looked at him. _Such a child posturing. _"IQ is rated as 90 to 100 as normal. Above average is 101-105 I was informed that my IQ could not be measured by current human standards. That is I am off your scale."

Maggie began to laugh and it was painful. The baby was kicking up a storm.

TBC….


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimers: Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a little fan fiction to close out the Carbon Creek Storyline and to explain how Earth advanced so far and fast. Did we maybe have a little help?**

**By: FireStar**

**A/N :Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics.**

**A/N: This section is violent and it is shocking so please do not read it if these things upset you. It is not intended for an audience under 17.**

**Archive: Sure just let me know where.**

**Return To Carbon Creek **

**Part 75(Vulcan Rage Unleashed) R to NC-17 for violence.**

"Senator one thing you should know is that My mate is not so easily intimidated. What is the worse thing that you and this committee could do?" Maggie asked "Black list us? How we do not work for anyone but ourselves. I know our people would stand by us."

"Maggie rest." Mestral said "Finish your questions quickly Senator this hearing is fatiguing she who is my wife. I am more then ready to leave. As Maggie said we are not dependant on your good will. If you no longer wish my assistance on your space program it is of little consequence to me. It is only your nation that would lose. It might be a wise thing for America to remain with in a similar technological state as your rivals but frankly it matters little to me. It was more that my family wished me to assist with the program. Do they choose other wise I will simply teach."

The committee was stunned at the audacious reply. "We could pull your teaching certificate." The senator sputtered.

"And this would stop me from teaching how?" Mestral asked "My knowledge remains documented or not. Perhaps it would simply not be your children that gain my knowledge." It was a not to subtle threat.

Senator Smyth did not like that_. Mestral brought prestige to his district. He was a valuable part of his community and if he left… Well he be out of a job._

The committee was stunned and the cameras flashed. The senators all turned a deep red.

Walter Knight watched in pure shock as he watched this man tell the most powerful men in the country that _they had no power over him and his family_. _That the space program was irrelevant to him. Dr. Mestral Grayson was up for a Nobel prize for his work and yet he dismissed it as nothing. He seemed to think teaching children was more important. Who was this man? Where did such confidence come from?  
_

"You are a traitor sir!" Senator Devlin said

"To be a traitor one must first be loyal to the thing they betray. I am loyal to the people that matter. My wife, child and son. To those I call my friends and my community. I believe in humanity not in some outdated notion of King and Country." Mestral said "Stop being so short sighted Senator. Humanity is so much more then America or the Soviet Union you have over 4.5 billion people in this world. Yet two nations could easily destroy all those lives ten times over. Lives that do not care about democracy or communism. Many of those people only seek enough to eat, a warm place to sleep and the safety and health of their wives and children. Yet they are all pawn to this game you play. Because I am not willing to declare for your side I must naturally be on the other. How foolish is that. Only a fool would choose to serve either side. War and violence destroy both sides. Death does not care who it claims and once it begins the cycle takes much to end."

"You are a traitor. Captain Greene shouted. "You tell our youth being a soldier is wrong. That peace is the only way. How is that when the enemy is at our gates?"

Mestral looked at the Captain. His outburst drew attention to the man who been handing the committee notes.

"Who is your enemy Captain? Has anyone thought to ask the communist what they want? If there is perhaps a common ground? Or do you simply assume because they are different that they are evil? That because they fear your power and seek to build a defense that they are preparing for war. As you build a bomb they to must build one less you threaten them with it. You see this and build an other. Then it goes one each side seeking to build a more powerful military until both sides are edgy and afraid. Where one wrong move could ignite the world in flames. Perhaps the communists way is not yours. But it does not mean that for them it is not the right way at least for now. Their nations were in shambles after the war. There was no central control no way to rebuild. The leaders they had were dead or far way. Those that remained lead the only way they know how from a position of power. Most were military men so they act like that in government. A wary people embraces order because an empty belly needs filling. Only when the basic needs of food, shelter and security are met does the idea of free choice come into play. Until those needs are satisfied the idea of freedom is an expensive luxury that many set aside. Remember also that Europe was occupied for many years. The time was from 1918 until 1945 that there was no strong democratic powers. Remember also senators that most of Europe does not understand what democracy is. Most adults have never voted or considered that their option mattered to the governments that rule them. They were ruled by Kings and dictators. So then communism to them is not so very different is it? Could you not help them see he alternatives? Could it not be the best of both your systems? Why must it be one or the other? "

_My God he is right_. Peter Jenkins thought as he wrote quickly. _The people of Eastern Europe really had no clue did they? They were not evil just uneducated about possible alternatives. Had they been frightening the other side? Were their actions causing the Soviets to be afraid and thus try to counter them? Interesting perspective on this Cold War. Could we learn from them?_

Senator Luther and Smyth looked stunned as if this perspective had escaped them. They looked at each other then and McCormick suddenly feeling foolish. They never really had just talked to the Soviets.

Senator McCormick banged his Gavel. "You convict yourself sir, Captain take them. We will not suffer communist traitors in our midst. We will dispose of you all ourselves."

Captain Harold Greene did not hesitate he moved to grab Mestral who rose. He stepped away from the table between Maggie and the enraged military officer.

"Captain violence achieves nothing. Did I not teach you this lesson already?"

That logical argument was like a red flag to a bull. The captain took it as an insult to him.

Harold Greene leaped at the academic_. Not this time. This time I am ready for you._

_He is still aggressive. One more lesson must be taught. _Mestral thought sadly. He did not truly wish to harm the man. All he wanted was to live in peace.

The attack shocked the reports who saw a US Senator order a military officer to attack an unarmed civilian. They all knew that the military did not answer to congress. It was as if this was some sort of coupe.

The captain pulled a knife and went at Mestral. Mestral did not move. Many thought he was frozen in fear.

David tried to get up to help him but found himself taken from behind. Two men grabbed Zephraim and Maggie. All that stood between them was around ten feet.

Mestral watched the Captain as he removed his robe. He laid it down on the table turning his back to the Captain who was foolish enough to attack him.

Mestral wanted there to be no doubt about this man or his intentions. He locked eyes with the men that now held his family. A slow rage burned deep in his soul as he noted the weapon pointed at his wife's head. He narrowed his eyes. "Release her and stand down young man. These men are not worth your life."

Agent Foster laughed as he considered the fun he would have with this woman before he killed her.

Mestral eyes darkened as the thoughts came to him as clear as if the agent shouted them. His look showed anticipation of the kill. He would kill Maggie for the sport of it. He was no novice at this action.

The reporters were stunned at the turn of events. Television camera's captured every moment.

"I am not your enemy senator. Freedom means responsibility. One must choose to act in an enlightened manner. This intimidation tactic of yours will not work."

There was a laugh as the senator said. "It is no tactic you will be shot. A man of vision is needed to take control."

Mestral said "You would kill an unarmed boy and his pregnant mother to satisfy your ego? Let them go and I will allow the law to deal with you. This is the only warning you will get."

"The American people will make me president for stopping you and your red ideas." The senator said "They need a man strong enough to do what he must. What is a handful of lives to saving America from communism."

The reporters stared at the senator he was clearly delusional.

Mestral turned and said "True power is knowing when not to use it. The key is to master ourselves not others. We are only civilized if we choose to be. There is a thin layer to this civilization do not wipe it away. Every sentient being is capable of extreme acts to defend its family."

The calm logic was winning over the public even as the Captain moved to strike down the man speaking in a soft and controlled voice.

"You do as you say the others are doing. I do not know if they harm innocents. I have not been in their lands to observe. I do know however that you are threatening the one who holds my soul. I warned you once Captain I am not what you believe me to be."

Harold Greene attacked and was caught. He found himself lifted up and tossed against the Zephraim captor. Removing the danger from himself and the sudden action of a 190 pound man striking him caused the soldier to lose his grip. Zephraim took advantage and spun around catching him with a firm left hook. The youth smiled coldly as his attacker came at him.

"Father?" He looked at the young soldier. "What do I do?"

"Defense should be tempered my son. He is likely only following orders do not harm him. It seems that you are not the only one with secret desires Senator." Mestral looked at Agent Foster and knew he was a killer.

The man holding Maggie cocked his gun. Mestral eyes grew cold. **"Put the weapon down. Remove it from Her head" **It was a clear command.

Maggie felt the power coming from her mate. _She swallowed hard. She knew he was going to kill this man if he did not do as he was ordered._

"Please, MY Baby." Maggie Gaped as her water broke. A strong contraction hit.

"Well I just eliminate you both. No baby reds." He laughed and Mestral eyes darken.

His look became unblinking as he considered the choices. He could not risk Maggie and she would not be able to stay still now that the child was on it's way. Her groan of pain reached him.

"You will not harm her. In fact you are filled with remorse at such an action." Mestral said "You have no desire to live after threatening an innocent woman." Mestral was determined to protect Maggie even if it meant killing this man the Vulcan way in front of the world.

"Mestral no!" Maggie begged. She felt his mind reaching out to force his will on the man who held her.

"You feel guilty for the lives you have taken. How many have you killed sir?" Came a casual inquiry.

The man laughed "To many to count it is rather entertaining. Two for one never did that before. They are all such sheep. So easy to slaughter. You know they never suspect a thing. I mean who think I was a killer. I am the law."

There was a silence that stunned even Harold Greene into immobility as he got up. Behind them Zephraim had knocked his man out cold and David was placing the FBI own cuffs on his man. They looked at Agent Foster. The man seemed deranged.

"Guilt is a strong emotion is it not Agent Foster. How long have you used your position to hunt innocents? I let you go before because I was uncertain. Surrender now and live. Let them help you as you are clearly ill."

There was a hideous laughter and he began to aim the weapon. He moved it and everyone was certain he was going to shoot Maggie Grayson. Her husband's eyes never left her as spoke.

"So be it Agent Foster. Then your life is forfeit_." You will send her to me and then you place the weapon to your head and fire. Mestral's mind took control of the man who endangered his beloved and he broke the vow he made not to harm a human. This one was clearly as a maddened leymath and it had to be put down. His mind saw the mans victims and it was not so hard to end his life. He suddenly understood why Surak demanded they suppress emotion because it was all to easy to use it to kill._

Without warning that the press could see Maggie Grayson was pushed forward into Mestral's arms and the gun went to Agent Fosters head. A shot rang out. The FBI man hit the ground. Mestral set Maggie down. Harold Greene reacted now and charged him. A mistake because Mestral was now very angry. He spun around and caught the soldier and his right arm. There was an audible crack as he pulled hard and spun the man around. The scream was animalistic as he shattered his attackers wrist and forearm. His superior muscles lifted the Captain up with one hand. Casual power as he held his throat and began to crush it.

"She is all that matters Captain. I warned you once."

Maggie cried out as a contraction hit. "Mestral no please !"

By now the secret service agents had caught the Senator and he was being held. The curses he spouted and threats convinced many he was indeed mad with power. His fellow committee members were shocked and frozen as they watched as a man was casually being killed in front of them. There was no emotion on Dr. Grayson face. Just a look that said Captain Greene would die for threatening his wife. Then they were stunned at the suicide of a decorated FBI agent. Was it true was he a killer? How had this all happened?

David looked at Mestral and knew without a doubt his friend had killed that man. That he had taken over his mind. He shivered but found he could not mind it. He looked at Paul Pike who nodded. Both would look into this thing. If Agent Foster was a killer they would prove it. After all they to were government agents and they did serve the constitution and the people. They looked over at a stunned agent Washington who was staring at his dead partner as if he had never seen him before.

Peter Jenkins was frozen in place. He saw something many did not notice. The hair on Dr. Grayson's head was brushed back some. His left ear was exposed and it was Pointed. There was a dark green tinge to it.

The doctors words came back "_Maybe they will be blue." He knew that ! Oh shit… It all makes sense now. He shifted to block the other reporters view. Somehow he wanted to protect this man. If he was a man…._

Mestral looked at colonel Markus as he felt his wife's pleading thought their bond. His friend was not judging his actions but standing firmly at his side. _The look he got said do what you must. _He lowered the Captain and his right hand flew to his face. _MY Mind to yours. Never again come close to Maggie or those I call mine or you and your line will die._ The command was sharp and the captain Screamed as he was pushed to the waiting agent's hands. "Deal with him Paul."

The secret service agent grabbed the Captain and hauled him away. He looked at David and said "Keep and eye on them."

A forced meld was now added to his sins but Mestral was not sorry as he knew it would keep his family safe. He lost control and he took deep breaths to try to regain it. He was still wanting to maim and kill. He hated humanity in that moment. Only Maggie mattered to him. Her soft cry bought him back from the edge of madness. Mestral hands went to his head and he ran his hands through his hair. Recovering the exposed ear. He looked at Peter and said "Thank you." Even as he knelt to attend Maggie. She cried out as he lifted her.

"David we need to get her somewhere safe. The child comes."

"The car is out front." David said

"Then let us get her to Brother Jung." Mestral said "Else my son shall be born here."

David chuckled. "So it is a boy. How do you know?"

Mestral looked at him and said "Because he told me so."

David began to laugh as the tension began to go away. _Somehow he had no doubt the baby had indeed told him that._

_TBC…._


	37. Chapter 37

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 76(Chaos contained) PG**

Peter Jenkins like many of the reporters was stunned_. He had witnessed the events but had he not been there…. _

Walter Knight followed the Grayson's out. _This was no doubt about it the story of the year or of a lifetime. Who would believe that a United States Senator ordering a triple murder on live national television before an audience of millions of American television viewers_? He was here and his cameramen Ned Sakes had it on tape and he was still in shock. However Walter Knight knew that the public would need assurance that a coup was not indeed happening. So he straightened his tie and looked over at Peter. "Care to help me try to calm the public?"

Peter laughed and said "Who is going to help calm me down. I still do not believe what I just saw. You handle Television and I am going to attempt to write this down. Walter when did we let that committee get so out of control?"

"A while ago I am afraid. Now all we can do is damage control." Walter thought _of the hundreds of lives that had forever been ruined by the witch hunts of the committee._ _He vowed he would personally help any of the people he could._

Walter Knight stepped out in front of the camera and tried to look calm

Peter smiled and _knew in a few minutes the public would be assured. Uncle Wally would let them know all was well in their world. That the mad man had been dethroned by a simple academic who refused to be a pawn for one man's political advancement and power a man who was unafraid to stand for principle. _He moved off eager to follow the Grayson's he still had more questions. _How had the professor known about the killer and how was it that he had green pointy ears? Peter wanted to know what was going on because clearly there was a lot more to this story then what he knew and he was willing to bet he was better informed them most. He would leave the calming of America to Uncle Wally he was on the trail of an even bigger story. He grinned wondering if perhaps he might be better not to ask the questions. Then he laughed the curiosity would drive him mad he had to have his answers_. He mentally composed his column even as he got into a cab to follow the Grayson's.

Mestral carried Maggie to the White House. It was the closest secure location he could think of. It had just occurred to him that they might have a problem. His near disaster with the reporters reminded him of something. He had pointed ears. The odds were great that so then would his son. He could not allow anyone who was not aware of their situation to see the baby before they were certain. He just hoped that Brother Jung had arrived as planned or he might have to bring the child into the world himself. Maggie cried out and her hand was crushing his. He could feel her agony and did what he could to soothe her.

"Breath Maggie deeply and try to relax."

David foot went down hard on the gas peddle as the cry rang out.

"Hold on Maggie you do not want the child from the stars born in a Taxi."

Maggie looked at him and he blushed at the un-lady like curses that came out of her mouth. Mestral said nothing deciding the cause was sufficient.

TBC….


	38. Chapter 38

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**23 February, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 77(Birth of a Friendship)**

Maggie held onto Mestral's hand and squeezed as she cried out. The baby was early even by human standards and she was afraid. Her fear was transmitted to her mate.

"All will be well Aunda our son is strong and he will survive."

Maggie was afraid. She did not wish to lose the baby. She knew something her husband did not and it was a worry. She had not told him the whole truth for fear he would worry.

They arrived at the white house and hurried inside. Strong arms carried her and she was settled into a bed.

The first lady came in to offer her support as brother Jung washed up to prepare.

"Mestral you can go join Harry. I will sit with Maggie." Bess Truman offered.

Mestral looked at her confused.

David chuckled. "I think he will stay. Ma'am if it is all the same I think I will join the President."

Bess chuckled. "Go on David he is pouring some stiff drinks. I think he believes you will all need it. Why I do not know as Maggie here is doing all the work."

"Why would I leave Maggie. It is a husbands duty to help his wife in this time." Mestral said

David chuckled at the shocked look on the first ladies face. "Well then ….. I think you should sit by her head. I will get you some clean wash cloths and you can wipe her face for her. I never heard of that custom. Must be why your people have so many little ones then. Sharing the work."

David began to laugh as he left. He was never shocked anymore at what he learned. So Vulcan men and women shared child birth. It was an interesting idea. He never really thought about it much. He expected to be like his father pacing and smoking maybe taking a stiff shot of whiskey or bourbon for courage. He knocked on the President's office door and was let in.

"I hear Margaret is in labor? Where is Mestral?" The president asked

"With her sir." David said as he took the drink offered. He swallowed it for he events of the day had him wanting a drink.

"He is there?" A shocked Harry asked. He sipped his drink and leaned against the desk.

"Yes sir. He said it was his duty as a husband." David Explained. He handed the glass over for a refill.

"I guess Vulcan's really are different." The president commented.

David choked on his drink. He had not known that the president knew the truth. Harry Truman clapped him on the back.

"Easy son. He told me just before the launch. I think my reaction was the same as yours only I choked on coffee."

"Sir I…."

"Do not worry about it Colonel. I may have been a little surprised but it did explain a lot. You are not in trouble though…. I would have preferred to know sooner."

"Yes sir. It is just that… Well they are just good folks. Vulcan or not he is a good man. A man of honor."

"I agree. His citizenship papers have been expedited. He won't have to worry soon." The president frowned. "The committee is finally Done. Gregory Hatfield from Florida is going to hold a press conference. It seems that the good senator was planning a cope. He had several ranking officers convinced that Mestral was a communist agent bent on taking over the country. They will be resigning or retiring by Friday." The president's eyes were hard and cold. "Of course we can not allow that to become public knowledge. Your old Mentor General Green is heading the task force looking into it. That Captain Greene is being reassigned. Unfortunately he was following orders and we can not prove he was in on the conspiracy. All we can do is move him somewhere where he is not a problem. He is to well connected to charge and win."

"Yes he is a bad complication." David said "Sir he trued to Kill Mestral."

"I know. An other reason to transfer him Korea. Mc Arthur can use a man like him on the line."

David smiled. He understood. It was impossible to charge the captain but he might fall to enemy fire. Sending him to the General was a stroke of brilliance. As it was well known that the General's staff rose quickly in the ranks. It would be hard to claim it was a punishment.

" Has the general been warned sir?"

"Doug and I are not friends colonel but he is a man I respect. A loyal American. He knows and will try to salvage the boy. He may have been duped."

David sipped his drink but said nothing. He knew Harold Greene was not a dupe but a willing participant in the fiasco. However he had little choice but to accept the president's decision. After all he himself was on thin ice. "A fair solution then sir. If anyone can turn the Captain around it is the General."

The president nodded. Then changed the subject. "So how are the Russians?"

"Settling in sir. Maggie was right Carbon Creek has adopted them. They are watching the tavern while Maggie and Mestral are here. He said he was doing the order with Hank's help."

"Wonderful…. I hope he remembers to order the scotch. I hate to have to drink Vodka." The president said with a grin.

David laughed. "Well sir he did say something about ordering proper refreshments."

"Ok Colonel t hat is just not funny. You know full well that that tavern is my only escape from this den."

David laughed and could not believe he was joking with his commander and chief.

Maggie cried out and pushed hard. The baby's head was crowning. She held on to her mate's hand and Bess wiped her brow.

"Looks like the baby was eager to be here." she said smiling.

"A positive sign that our son will be most efficient." Mestral said

Maggie laughed then groaned. "I wonder…"

" It may not be a boy." Bess said grinning.

"It is a son." Mestral said as Brother Jung drew the baby out. He smiled.

"Mestral is right it is a boy. He cut the cord and handed the baby to Bess who held a warm towel to wipre the child down.

Maggie cried out. "Brother Jung!"

He turned back and was shocked to see a second head appearing. "He caught the child as he joined his brother." The children cried out as one.

Mestral was shocked and he showed it. Maggie could not help but smile. Twins ran in her family and hers generation do.

"Two children?"

"Yes, Twin sons." Maggie said "I hope you do not mind?"

Mestral looked stunned then he smiled. A true smile and Maggie relaxed.

Bess whipped the first baby down. She gasped. "Doctor there is something wrong. He has pointed ears and is bleeding Green!"

Brother Jung looked over as the baby she held had a small cut on his arm. He took the boy and smiled as he cleaned the small wound. He noted the first ladies shock.

"Well Mestral it seems that you were right. Your Genome is dominate."

The first lady looked at them all in shock. Maggie tried to sit up as her first born was handed to her. Then the first lady still in shock began to clean the second boy. She did not flinch or show fear only shock.

Mestral took his second son from her and pushed back the full head of hair and smiled. He noted the perfectly formed pointed ears. The brows on both their boys were identical to Zephraim and he was not displeased at this. The dark hair and ears was clearly from his side and the delicate fingers and toes were all Maggie.

A quick peak showed that the boys also inherited his physical form. He frowned at this. However it was for the moment not a problem. "I am well pleased my wife. You should have told me you carried two children."

She sighed. "I was not certain at first… then I was worried and …. Then I decided I might be wrong." They are so beautiful."

"Indeed they are handsome children." Brother Jung said.

"Excuse me …. I hate to interrupt but they have pointed ears and green blood or at least he does." Bess said "We need to get them to a hospital run some tests. There could be a serious problem with their health."

Maggie sighed. "Bess… There is nothing wrong with the babies. In fact everything is right. The babies merely take after their father." She noted that brother Jung was taking small needle out. Clearly checking to see if her second son also had green blood.

The first lady was stunned to silence as she looked at Mestral. He gave a very human sigh. "As you wish Maggie." He reached up and pushed his hair aside revealing a very pointed ear.

Bess Truman gasped and fainted. Fortunately Brother Jung was there to catch her.

Bess woke to see her husband of 40 sitting next to her. She gave him a look that made David flinch. It was clear she wanted to demand answers. David slipped out not being a fool.

Mestral watched at the glare the presidents wife gave her mate. He knew that look. The look of a matriarch about to chastise her subject. Wisely he left Harry to explain.

Harry S. Truman was arguably the most powerful man on the planet. However he was a married man. He would even say happily married. Part of that happiness was that he and Bess had a true partnership. She had shared every major decision except one. One he was glad he had not shared. One that made him swear never to hold anything back again. Now he had.

Bess folded her arms "Well Harry care to explain this?"

He swallowed as he poured her a glass of water and himself one. "I really just found out Bess and you were in Indiana with your sister. I could not…. It was not something to explain over the telephone and I ah… The hearings and ….I gave my-"

She glared.

"I am sorry. I was trying to protect you and them."

She sighed and said "I like them Harry. They are good people. Green blood? What are they?"

He sighed. "Margaret is human, and Mestral is not."

"That dear I know. What is he?"

"A castaway. A man who got stranded here over four years ago."

Bess had expected this. _She remembered the hearings and the answers Mestral gave._

"_I came by Ship." Not a regular ship but…A space ship. _

Harry noted when the truth sank in as she fell back against the pillows. "Are there more like him here?"

"No, I take it he was left behind by accident. They did not wish discovery. He really can not contact his friends and politically it be hot potato for them to admit he was left behind. I think it was his choice. He was in love with Margaret. I am sorry Bess."

She sighed. "I suppose it was not your secret to tell. But they are my friends Harry. We need to keep them all safe. I like Maggie. It is almost like having a daughter."

The president smiled. "So do I. We will keep them safe."

"Well I best go tell them I will keep their secret." Bess said getting up. "Harry the hearings?"

"It will be cleared up. The republicans are as shocked as we are. They will bury it best for them."

She nodded and went to reassure her friend. Feeling now they could be true friends as there were no more secrets.


	39. Chapter 39

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**23 February, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 78 (Guess What I found) PG**

"Hey T' Pol what is this?" Charles Tucker III asked as he picked up the book to shelve.

His bond-mate looked over at him and sighed. "That is a very old book."

"I can see that T' Pol but it says copyright 1953 in New York New York ,but it has Vulcan script inside? It looks like some kinda journal."

T' Pol came over and opened the book. "It is a journal Charles."

He looked at her. "But T' Pol first contact was not until….."He paused and looked at her strangely. "You mean that story you told me and the captain was …"

"I do not lie Charles. This is the journal of Mestral. It was delivered to me when we arrived back on Earth after the Xindi attack."

"Oh….Do you mean to tell me that this Mestral was on Earth? Why you?" He looked concerned.

"Because T' Mir was my second fore-mother and his ….friend. She was gone so it as with all her possessions came to my mother. But my mother is dead….It came to me as her heir."

Charles Trip Tucker was stunned. "Well can ya read it to me?"

T' Pol noted the little boy grin and her heart melted. She was never able to deny him anything.

"We have duty in the morning. Admiral Archer is expecting us at 0800 hours."

"Come on T' Pol Please"

She took a seat and motioned him to do the same. "Would you wish this story in standard?"

Trip grinned. "Naw, Maybe it be a god way for me to practice my Vulcan."

T' Pol's brow rose but she merely opened the book and began to read. Charles was right he needed practice. T' Pol was pleased that Charles wished to learn her language and it was a logical way to learn. She noted that humans learned better when they were entertained. She noted that had his undivided attention.

"To bad that Jon is not here."

_T' Pol was grateful for that as she did not wish to explain the other journals. The ones that the admiral might question her having. One from the President of the United States and his first lady. No better he never learn of these friend or not._

TBC...


	40. Chapter 40

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**24-Feb-07**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 79(Shared Blessings)**

Mestral looked at his children and felt blessed. He had heard once that multiple births were possible but to his knowledge no Vulcan had had twins in over a 300 years. Such and event would be considered a scientific anomaly. He watched as brother Jung weighed the children and measured them. He had been slightly taken aback to watch his good friend slap the babies. Maggie had laughed when he pronounced that t hey had healthy Lungs. The cries of the children had brought the president the first lady and David running in.

He slipped out and greeted his friends. "My wife has gifted me with two strong sons."

David smiled at his friend and he resisted teasing him about the smile he had on his face. As Mestral would say he had a great reason to smile.

"So what will you name the children?" The president asked.

"We have not yet discussed names Harry. We or I was only expecting a single child." Mestral said.

Bess chuckled and said "Well looks like you will be busy Mestral."

"Indeed, How does one handle two children at once?"

Harry Truman laughed and looked at his wife who grinned. Both were vastly amused at this question.

_So he is not so certain. Maybe he really is not so different_. Bess thought.

_Mestral come back here. I need your help. I can think…. The babies are …. I can feel them reaching for my mind. _Maggie sent.

"Excuse me a moment. We need to dress the children then you can come in and greet them." Mestral said. _One of the reasons he stepped out was to gather his thoughts. Because the children had not reached for him at first. He been shocked and slightly apprehensive. Now he decided maybe it was just that the children had been tired from birth. Perhaps it took them longer as they were not full Vulcan. He had not said anything not wanting to worry Maggie. Now however it seemed the children found their way. He went in and picked up his eldest son. His mind reached out and touched the boy. Your mother and I are here my son. Reach for us._ He touched Maggie's faces and the child and soon the parental bond was formed. He laid the baby down and repeated the procedure with his younger son. Once more the bond was formed with ease. Maggie looked at him with awe.

"I can feel them." She said

Mestral nodded. "The bond will last a life time and is severed only in death. It becomes secondary when they find their mate."

"So your family know you are alive?" She asked.

"I am uncertain. It is possible." Mestral said. "What shall we call our children?"

"Samuel and Seth you said it was traditional to name them with an S as the first letter for the first male children. Seth means anointed one and Samuel means gift from God. " Maggie said

Mestral smiled and said "The names are strong and very American as well. We shall name this one Samuel as he was the blessing I never thought to have. Our second son shall be Seth as he was surly anointed by your God to come to us now."

Maggie grinned as she took the children from him. "Well that is first names what of second names my husband?"

Mestral cocked his head and said "Mikhail and Mattie."

Maggie grinned at the names he merely switched the meanings around both now had names meaning blessed and anointed it was fitting to her mind. She listed as her mate gave the boys their third and private names. Surak and Sarek and she found she approved. It was fitting that they be named for two of Vulcan's most famous twins even if the people there never knew the truth.

David smiled as the president went to the Press conference to calm the nations fears.

President Truman stepped out onto podium. He faced the nations reporters. Gregory Hatfield and the rest of the committee were standing behind him. He smiled at the reporters confident and certain of his place.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have awoken from a dark time." he paused as he looked at Walter Knight and Peter Jenkins. "We faced a time when for a moment we lost sight of the values that made this country strong and unique. We forgot that freedom is the most precious gift. " He looked out across the crowd now gathered. "We as Americans are so arrogantly certain of our place as the Guardian of democracy. So certain we are always right and never do we consider that our actions may lack logic or be in contradiction with freedom. We seek to defend our ideals and in doing so lose sight of the Spirit of Freedom. When the committee for protection of America was founded it was founded with the desire to root out forces who truly threatened our way of life. We were rightly or wrongly afraid. We just lost valuable technology to a government we considered dangerous. We forgot that Freedom means that we may not always share the same ideals or values that just because our political views are different does not mean we are not all free Americans. Dr. Grayson and his family have helped remind us that we are a diverse culture with many differing views. It is this diversity that gives us our strength. We been reminded that freedom is something we must defend and fight for even if it is only using word. That peace is a worthy goal and that if we seek peace freedom will come." He folded his speech.

"Sir how is Mrs. Grayson?" Peter shouted.

Harry smiled and looked at the reporters" She is well and has given birth to twin baby boys. Samuel and Seth Grayson."

TBC...


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: _Thoughts or Telepathy_ **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

February 24, 2007

Rating: G to NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 80 (The Birth of a Dynasty) G**

Peter was shocked. He wondered if the boys took after their father or mother? Pointed ears what did that mean? Who was Mestral? More importantly what was he and why did the president seem so keen on keeping him safe? Twins Peter grinned thinking that it was amazing. He looked around and saw harden reporters grinning. Someone took off his hat and tossed a couple of bills into it. The hat came around and more and more funds went in. Peter knew that the Grayson's were wealthy but the gesture was to show that they felt connected to this family. It was a way for all of the reporters to claim a part of the event. He reached into his own wallet and tossed a few dollars in. Rich or not the boys would need a college fund. He wondered if they would be as intelligent as their elder half brother or their father? He slipped out eager to learn more. He was now more then determined to find out what this family was. His instincts told him that Mestral was far more then a simple scientist. That this family would forever impact not only the United States but the whole planet. Somehow he had a feeling that the birth of these boys was the beginning of a dynasty that would influence every generation thereafter.

Zephraim looked at his new baby brothers and smiled. They were so small and compact. Seth weighed in at 4 pounds and 15 oz and 14.95 inches long and Samuel was 4 pounds 12 oz and 14.87 inches. Their little ears were pointed and any doubts that he had about this being normal for his step-fathers people were washed away. Zephraim hid a smile as he thought how special these baby boys were. He was glad that they were twins because they would not be alone. He loved his mother dearly and knew deep down she had worked hard to give him a good happy life. He been happy and content even. Yet he wished that Mestral been here sooner that he was still at home to play big brother to the boys. He had always wanted a brother.

"Mother they are perfect. I promise to teach them baseball and football. Maybe I can coach their teams."

Maggie laughed and said "Zephraim that may take a little while."

"Well … Maybe …. But I plan to spoil them."

"In that case you get to baby sit." Maggie said

**Part 81( Bonds of friendship and honor) PG-13**

Bess Truman waited for her husband's return. She was still digesting the fact that Mestral was not human and that he was not from Earth. She would not believe it if she had not seen the pointed ears and green blood. Somehow it was all so unreal. She had grown fond of the couple in the last few months. It was rare that Harry was relaxed. The job of being president was hard and taxing. The war had changed in and he had slowly withdrawn inward. Bess had feared for his sanity and is very soul. Choices he made had cost millions their lives. Yet Harry had done his duty without complaint. It was not a well known fact be he never really had wanted to be even vice president.. He had been a compromise and given that the country was at war he had been unable to refuse to serve. Bess could still recall him telling her he was accepting.

"Bess, I have agreed to be Franklin's Vice president."

"Harry are you certain? I mean there is a war on and … you never wanted that high an office. What if something happens?"

Harry had laughed and said "Honey he is running for a fourth term. Even if he is elected he knows that job well. I mean all I have to do is cut a few ribbons christen a ship or two."

_Then the horrible news had come. Franklin D. Roosevelt was dead. She shuttered at the memory. It was hard to say who had been more shocked she or Harry when the secretary of the Navy said "Mr. President what shall we do?"_

_From the moment he taken office he had to run to catch up. So many life or death choices. Bess poured herself some coffee as she remembered the one decision that still had Harry waking in the night and screaming NO!!!! Her beloved husband had been haunted by his choice to allow the atomic bomb to be utilized. It was not that he would change the choice only that he still dreamed of the children he had forever damaged. Bess wept inside because this was one decision he had not shared and it was the one that had the most devastation. Many condemned his choice but the fact was he had done the best he could with the information given. Even the scientists had never truly understood the horror of that weapon. However when he had meet Mestral this man never condemned. Bess had over heard a long ago conversation._

_"_Mestral I killed millions. By my order millions of innocents ceased to exist and many more shall bear the pain forever. I am a monster who has no chance of redemption."

_Bess recalled the agony in Harry's voice._

Mestral had merely looked at him unblinking then he had calmly asked a question that shocked Bess. "Was your intention to save lives Harry or seek retribution?"

Bess had been angry at first until she noted the look of confusion on her beloved's face. Harry had answered this "I thought to end the war…. There were so many dead and more died with each day. The civilians they were jumping to their deaths rather then be captured. I thought that this would stop the killing. They would not surrender. I admit to being angry and maybe… No, I wanted to end the war. This weapon was so shocking I thought it would end it quickly and perhaps shock the people into surrendering."

Mestral continued to look at the president as he asked one more question. "Did you know what the radiations effects would be? Did your scientists?"

"No, at least they were all as horrified as I am." Harry said

"Then there was no other logical choice for you to make. You found a means to eliminate the enemies ability and will fight. You showed them you could destroy them and then offered mercy.What happened was a dark deed but the intention was to save lives. It matters little that many died. Instead you should ask yourself how many more would have died without this choice. Harry any sane and honorable sentient being who desires peace loathes killing. Sometimes however it must be done and sometimes it must be done on a scale that make it certain that such a thing will never occur again."

_From that moment on Bess had respected Mestral Grayson and considered him a friend. He might not be human but he was a good man. One of the few who did not condemn her beloved as a murderer. She would keep his family secrets and she would never consider him less then a friend. He had made it possible for Harry to sleep without waking screaming. _

TBC...


	42. Chapter 42

-1Peter was rather shocked when he returned to his hotel room and found a message waiting for him. The note was from one of the few people in the world he would be able to ignore. It offered him a chance to assuage his curiosity as long as he followed some simple rules. Peter held the note up and considered if he was willing to run the risk to satisfy his curiosity about Dr. Grayson and his family? Did he really believe that the note was genuine? He sat on the bed and read it for the third time.

Mr. Jenkins,

It has come to our attention that you are seeking some answers. There are questions that you wish answered and your probing may endanger several key members of this government. It has been decided that in view of your reputation as an honest reporter and a fair and honorable man your questions will be answered. However you must come to dinner at 1900 hours today. This is a one time offer and what is revealed may change your life forever. Therefore consider carefully if you really want answers. If you agree be in front of your hotel at 18.45. A car will pick you up and bring you to dinner at the white house. You will be dinning with myself , the first lady and Dr. and Mrs. Grayson along with my staff. You may not inform your editor of this meeting. If he is alerted the interview will be terminated and your and your papers press credentials pulled.

Harry S. Truman

President of the United States of America.

This was a summons and Peter was wise enough to recognize it as such. The question was why? Clearly he had stumbled on to something big. Peter paces and decided he had nothing to lose. He stripped and headed to take a shower and put on his best suit. After all it was not every day one ate with such distinguished company.

Maggie watched as Mestral calmly and efficiently diapered Samuel. It was a total contrast to his first attempt with Seth. That was a classic and Maggie wished she had a snap shot of it. The baby had squirmed and slide away. The cool air triggering a natural reaction and poor Mestral had been christened. She had been hard pressed not to laugh. However she had been able to help him and now he had it down. It had been rather surprising to learn that Vulcan's did not use diapers. That had seemed highly illogical to Maggie until Mestral explained that the parental bond made such things unnecessary. She watched as Mestral calmed Seth with a touch. He had been rolling around and making it hard for her to put on his shirt despite her soothing voice.

"Seth hold still while I put on this shirt. You will be cold without it." Maggie had explained.

Mestral's lightest touch calmed the children. Maggie had been in awe.

"How?"

"You may use the bond. Simply reach out and touch them." Mestral said

Maggie smiled as she tried and it worked. Maybe this would make the twins easier to handle. She had to admit Zephraim had ran her ragged the idea of two children had been daunting. She leaned over and kissed Mestral "Thanks."

He was slightly shocked at this action but simply nodded deciding it was a human reaction.

Mestral left Maggie with the children as he went to speak to Harry and David. It had been decided to speak to the reporter about what he had seen. Mestral hoped he could be silenced with a logical explanation. He decided to claim a genetic defect. It was possible and it was far better then telling the truth. To many were aware at this point and he had to protect the children from danger as well as Maggie.

Tbc…


	43. Chapter 43

-1**Disclaimer: StarTrek in all it's forms belong to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. This is just a little fan fic to tie up lose ends. It is not intended to make a profit other then maybe a smile for the author. Please consider this an AU and remember history is fluid and it is not always as we see it. The author freely admits to playing with time to make this work.**

**A/N: _Thoughts or telepathy are in Italics_**

**Part 83 (****Cold Hard Truth)**

Peter got into the plain black sedan and he was nervous. He was either going to get the story of a lifetime or disappear. He knew that what ever happened his life was about to change. His gut told him he was going to be shocked. Then again seeing a man with green pointy ears was shocking in its own way.

1845-

Colonel David Markus pulled up in front of the Ambassador Hotel. He stopped and opened the door for the reporter. He looked up and said. "Well are you coming Mr. Jenkins?"

He knew it was going to be hard to put this man off. He was not a typical reporter. This man was a Pulitzer price winner who had a reputation for never backing down and always telling the truth no matter who got hurt or how unsavory the details. Under normal circumstances David would admire the man's work ethic and his desire to find the truth. However his attempts to find the information of Mestral was beginning to make David nervous.

Peter got in and closed the door. "So why is a Marine Colonel playing Taxi driver?"

David looked At him and flippantly said "Because his commander and chief asked him to."

"Ok, I will buy that. But what is your job colonel?"

David looked at the reporter and said "Classified information Mr. Jenkins."

Peter looked at him sharply and said "Again? What they did not find you a real job after the war?"

"I have a real job Jenkins. But fortunately for you the President wants to talk to you."

Peter flinched and grew cold. Somehow he had a feeling his making the colonel mad was not a good idea. The cold truth was this man driving was a killer and Peter felt it. What ever this man's job was he clearly felt he was above the law.

David sighed he had not intended to scare the reporter but he did not trust the type. All glory and no brains. He knew the type. They were the first to cause an issue without understanding the overall picture. David knew that for a headline a reporter would sell out their mother. He did not care that this man had a good reputation he been burnt to many times in the past.

Peter leaned back and wondered what exactly this man did. He was clearly a trusted aid. He looked out and watched the traffic in Washington speed by. How ignorant they all were of the real government. He wondered what it was that made Mestral Grayson so vital to America that a Marine Colonel would threaten him and he would be called to the White House to speak to the president? Who was he and how had he secured such powerful allies?

1900-

The car pulled up to the gate of the White House and after a brief check was waved in. They pulled up to a rear entrance and slipped in.

"Come along Mr. Jenkins. Just think you not only get to have dinner at the White House but you get to meet the Presidents newest Godchildren as well."

"God Children?"

"Yes, Mrs. Grayson has asked the President and First lady to stand as godparents to the twins." David said smiling "I to have that honor as does Sheriff Denison and his wife Maria."

Peter swallowed hard understanding the implied threat. These children were protected by powerful people.

"It sounds like the children will be spoiled rotten."

David grinned "As to that I can hardly wait to teach them to toss a football."

_Peter began to relax. Maybe it was not a threat? He tried to push his nervousness aside. He followed the colonel and hoped he was not wrong. After all what danger could he be in?_

1910-

They entered the living quarters of the President and First lady and were greeted by Bess Truman.

"Please come in Colonel , Mr. Jenkins. Let me take your hats and coats."

Peter smiled and was immediately put at ease by her friendly manner and open smile. He took off his hat and coat and handed them over.

"It is an honor to be here Ma'am." he said

Her smiled faded a little but ever the hostess she said "I have every hope that you will find this enlightening. Now just let me put these away." She slipped out.

The President came out and offered his hand.

"Mr. Jenkins it was good of you to accept our invitation. Before we begin you will need to sign this."

Peter took the document and read it. It was confidentiality statement. He frowned. He signed it however afraid he really had no choice.

Peter then shook the president's hand and said "I appreciate the invitation." _Privately he wondered if it really had been a request? Then again he was the president and likely thought he had given Peter a choice. Then again I want the truth that alone ensured I would be here._

1915-

Harry motioned for Peter to follow him into the main lounge. There Peter saw Dr. Grayson with his wife and two children. Both boys were dressed in tiny hooded garments. He looked at Mestral and noted for the first time the man was not wearing a hat and his hair was back over his ears. It was not possible to see if they were pointed or not.

Mestral rose and raised his hand in greeting. "Peace and Long Life Mr. Jenkins."

Peter smiled and raised his hand. He was unsuccessful at making the hand movement but he tried and said "I believe the answer is live long and prosper?"

"Indeed it is. Join us. I would introduce you to my house."

Peter was curious so he moved forward. "Mrs. Grayson." He was not so foolish as to offer his hand. He had witnessed the way the doctor reacted to anyone who moved in on his wife.

Maggie smiled and to relieve his tension. "Forgive me if I do not shake your had. Seth is rather eager for his bottle."

Peter took the out and smiled. "A fine looking baby boy."

"Yes he was fortunate to inherit his father's aesthetically pleasing looks."

Peter grinned feeling Maggie Grayson was somehow teasing her husband. He looked o0ver and noted the left brow rising on the object of her affection.

"Come over and meet Seth Mr. Jenkins. He does not bite." Maggie said "Samuel is in his cradle as you can see. He is sound asleep or I would introduce you. He is the calmer of the twins."

Peter smiled and decided if nothing else he would get a fine human interest story out of this. He knew many in America were worried about this little family. Afraid that the countries mass paranoia had somehow endangered this woman and children. A thing that went against the core values of mother, and apple pie. The cold hard truth was if anything had happened to Maggie or the babies then the careers of the senators involved would have come to a screeching halt.

He moved forward and was shocked as a little hand grasped his finger. He sucked in his breath as he suddenly felt something or someone in his mind.

Maggie quickly caught the babies hand. "Now Seth do not squeeze to hard."

Peter was stunned as he looked at the child and his mother. Clearly the baby had been in his mind. He was shaken by this. "How?"

Mestral moved and Peter was forced back. He watched as Mestral took his son's hand and the now crying child was instantly quiet.

"Forgive my son. He has not yet learned it is impolite to reach." Mestral said "Yes Mr. Jenkins Seth was reaching for your mind. It is instinctive for him to try to do this. It is his way of relating to people and his environment. All telepathic children react this way for the first few years of their lives."

Peter looked at him stunned. "Telepathic?"

"Yes, We have decided to trust you Mr. Jenkins. You will learn all. If you agree to keep our secrets you will be allowed to retain this knowledge." Mestral said

"And if I refuse?" Peter asked.

"Then it will be removed for your memories. I will not allow you to endanger my family." Mestral said his voice was cold and harsh. "There is no logical reason to allow you to endanger my family."

Peter looked at him and believed him absolutely. He swallowed hard. "Alright I will listen to your story but I do not think you could stop me from telling the truth."

David stiffened. "Mestral might not stop you. But I would. If you are a threat to them I will remove you. Believe this if you believe nothing else."

Peter looked around and noted the President wore the same grim expression. He swallowed hard and fought his fear.

"Mestral, David stop scaring him. He has to know we are no danger to him or anyone else." Maggie said

David shrugged. "Maggie with respect he needs to understand the grave nature of this."

"Scaring him to death is not going to encourage trust. Remember David you were concerned at first yourself as were you Harry." Maggie said

Both men had the grace to blush.

"I concede your point." The president said "But Mr. Jenkins this family is vital to national security and I am sworn to keep the nation safe."

"Yes Sir." Peter said "I will keep that in mind." _What is so important that they all would threaten me?_

Mestral looked at Maggie who nodded and he reached up and pushed back his hair.

Peter gasped he had half convinced himself he had not seen those ears that it was a trick of the light.

"As you now know my children are telepathic. As am I. Maggie is correct in that Vulcan Genes appear to be the dominate one in their genome."

"Vulcan? What is a Vulcan and why …how?"

"My species is called Vulcan in your language Mr. Jenkins and I am not in any way human. I arrived on Earth 4.9 of your years ago. My ship crashed here and I was separated from my crewmates when they returned home." Mestral explained.

Peter stumbled back into a chair. He looked around to see if this was an elaborate hoax but the serious looks on the faces of those around him convinced him Mestral was speaking the truth or at least those here believed it to be the truth. He swallowed hard and was surprised to feel a tumbler pressed into his hand. He looked down and noted an amber liquid.

"Drink this it will help." A now calmer David Marcus said "Believe me it is a lot to take in."

It was a measure of his fear that he gulped the liquid. It burned it's way down his throat and he choked. He got two swift hits from David. He never even considered it could be drugged or worse. He looked at the colonel "This is a joke right? Space aliens?"

"No, It is very real and now you are one of only a dozen people that know the truth." David said

"It is classified. " President Truman said "The document you signed makes it a treasonable offence to reveal what you know."

Peter swallowed hard. "We were invaded?"

"No, Mr. Jenkins our crashing here was an accident. We lost our helm control and had to land on the nearest suitable planet. Earth was it. While its climate is not ideal it did have a breathable atmosphere and an abundance of flora ,and water. The fact that it was inhabited was an unfortunate event." Mestral explained. "It was never our intention to corrupt your culture."

Peter looked at David and said "May I have an other drink."

David grinned and poured him one.

Harry groused. "Go easy on that son it is 50 year old scotch."

Peter looked at the president and said "Thanks, I guess it should be sipped."

Harry laughed. "Indeed son it should."

Bess swatted Harry and Peter thought this was all unreal.

"But you helped build the Apollo One? Was that not interference?" Peter asked.

"There were flaws in the design that could have lead to an explosion. Such and event would cost lives. I saw no logic in allowing innocents to suffer. Perhaps it was unwise …. However the needs of the many out weigh the needs of the one. My need to remain hidden was not sufficient to allow me to let innocents perish." Mestral said

Peter considered this. He sipped his drink. That made a weird kind of sense and he nodded. "Why did you stay here?"

Maggie looked at her mate and took his hand.

"Mr. Jenkins would you leave?" Bess asked "It is more then clear he loves Maggie."

The couple both blushed. Peter could see the truth of this.

"Why not take her with you?" He asked.

Mestral looked away. "My world is not like Earth Mr. Jenkins. I am uncertain if Maggie would have been able to survive. Then there is the fact that for all our advances we can be…. Less then enlightened. She who is my wife would have felt isolated and alone. We are not an emotional species. She would have been crushed by my peoples expectations. That I would not have. Maggie would have had a hard time even breathing on my world. The desserts winds would have damaged her skin and lungs. No I can survive here on Earth but Maggie would have perished on Vulcan."

Peter understood the truth. Mestral sacrificed his world to be with Maggie Grayson. He allowed himself to be at risk to stay with his wife. He swallowed hard and accepted that this story would never see the light of day. He swallowed his drink.

1940-

"I see. So what is for dinner? Do you have any special customs?" He switched the subject and everyone began to relax.

"Well they are vegetarian. " Bess said "So we are having pasta for dinner. It should be really good as My chef is Italian. I am afraid dinner had to be put on hold."

Peter grinned "Well I love Italian food Why are you Vegetarian?" _It was worth waiting to eat. Even if he could never really tell the truth. It was definitely a story to remember. Waiting an extra 40 minutes for dinner was a small price to pay._

The conversation shifted to more pleasant topics and Peter began to relax_. They really were not so different_. _After all America was the melting pot. So what if this immigrant came from the stars. He smiled and followed the others in. His feature have to be on friendship and the new babies. After all it was a great "Human Interest story." He wished he could tell the truth but the president was right now was not the time._

TBC…


	44. Chapter 44

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek is owned by corporations and was invented by Gene Roddenberry. This is just a fan fiction to close off lose ends. It is not intended to make a profit other then to make people smile. This is Maggie and Mestral's story from the Enterprise episode Carbon Creek.

A/N: Thoughts and telepathy are in Italics

Return to Carbon Creek

Part 84 Truth is Relative (PG)

"Mr. President how can you justify keeping this from the American public? From the world sir. Surly if everyone knew we were not alone it would encourage peace." Peter asked. He was buttering his bread and wanted an answer. He understood in a way why the news was being kept. At least about who the alien was. But this was to big to be totally ignored.

Harry Truman sighed and he looked at the reporter. "How would the public react if they knew that the new Apollo One was not American engineering but rather a gift from Mestral? How would the Soviet's feel? Would they think we have been compromised?"

Peter sipped his drink and considered this. "Why would they think that?"

David scoffed. "Look at the hearings. We have had a witch hunt for the last two years. How much worse if people feared we had been invaded."

"There is no way to contact my government. No way to prove that there are more beings like myself. In any case humanity consistently destroys that which is different. If you question this look at Germany." Mestral explained. "I would not risk my family on the chance humanity may see this as a positive thing. Would you risk yours."

"Maybe…Not but Dr. Grayson is it not a lie to not tell them." Peter said

"Vulcan's do not lie Mr. Jenkins it is not a lie to with hold information that could be damaging. Your species as a whole is not ready for first contact. It will be many years before it can be done safely. Your people still can not see beyond color, religion and ethnic differences. How then could you hope to accept a race that has green skin and pointed ears or a race that is blue with white hair. In time Mr. Jenkins it may be that our two peoples are close friends and allies. As of now you would be a danger to yourselves and others."

Peter ate and considered the points made. He hated to agree. He had a feeling that this news would change the world for the better. Mestral clearly did not see race or religion. He saw only humanity. If only this view could become the norm.

"Have you chosen to agree to our terms?" Maggie asked. She was afraid that despite the confidentiality statement that this man would still expose them.

Peter took a bite of pasta as he considered his answer. He was not a fool. _Yet he wondered was it worth the risk. What if they were right and it did spook the rest of the world. Could they afford a major war once more? Did he have the right to risk it just to gain a headline? The answer was nothing was worth risking an other war. He hated to admit it but one alien was not enough proof. If he tried to expose them he would be locked up as a lunatic._

"I will not expose you." He said "I want something in return."

"What?" The president demanded.

"I want exclusives on any new scientific stories." Peter said

Harry sighed and decided it was a small price to pay. He looked at Mestral who nodded agreeing.

"Agreed and I will let you know of any other breaking news."

That Peter had not expected but he smiled. "Fair enough"

He rose and offered his hand to Mestral to seal the deal.

Mestral looked at him and nodded. "I shall agree to your terms. But do you endanger my family I will take action."

"I can respect that." Peter said


	45. Chapter 45

-1Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: _Telepath_y _and Thoughts in Italics_

Part 85(Lesser of Two Evils)PG-13

Mestral had promised to give the reporter a chance. His continued argument did not inspire confidence. He listened to the demands and was not pleased. How much more would he want in the future. He looked at Maggie and could see she was not pleased. She looked at him.

_Mestral we can not trust him. He is saying what we want to hear. I just do not believe he will let this go. He will keep going until he has proof._

_I am of the same option my wife. I believe we must go back to the original plan. While I sense an honesty in him his desire to have the story of the century will eventually over power his scruples. It is a violation Maggie. One I am reluctant to do._

_Mestral … I know and I hate to ask. If it was just you and I ….maybe I could bear the risk. But what would happen to Seth and Samuel? Even Zephraim could be at risk. I would do it if I could to spare you. The alternative is so much worse. Losing his memory is surely better then losing a life._

_Mestral looked at Maggie and knew she would kill Peter Jenkins to protect him and the children. Therefore the only logical choice was to remove the memories and plant the story of genetic mutation._

_David was not happy with the way this was going. He looked at the President who seemed equally unhappy. He wondered if it had been wise to try to trust Peter Jenkins. Then again Mestral was so open and honest. A dangerous trait when dealing with humanity. He decided that as much as it might be cruel and unfair Peter Jenkins would suffer an accident. A fatal one._

Mestral caught that stray thought and knew he would not allow it. He noted that the reporter seemed confident and cocky as humans would say. As if he was in control.

Mestral walked over to him and before he could react slim fingers caught his neck. Peter Jenkins collapsed unconscious. Mestral rolled him over and leaned him against the couch. His fingers flew to the Katra points. "MY Mind to your Mind"

Mestral entered the mind of the unconscious human and ruthlessly planted his version of the dinner. It was a violation but as Maggie said the lesser of two dark deeds. The human had violated their privacy and endangered his family. By rights he could destroy him. Yet Mestral would not unless he had no alternatives. He would do the least amount of harm and try to prevent such occurrences in the future.

Peter Jenkins groaned. He looked up and saw David Markus leaning over him.

"Hey buddy are you alright. You slipped on that rug and banged your head."

Peter looked around and he felt a bump on the back of his head. He touched it lightly and winced. "I feel like someone took a baseball bat to me. Ah… Help me up would ya."

David helped him up.

"Looks like I was not to graceful." He noted the broken vase. "I hope that was not a national treasure?"

"No just a family heirloom." Harry Truman said "At least you are all right. That is the important thing."

"Yeh…..I guess." he looked up and saw Mestral's ears. He flinched. Then he seemed to shake his head. "How… Oh yeh… that…those ears they were a birth defect."

"Yes, It seems it is a family trait. My mother also had them." Mestral said truthfully.

"Man….I am sorry for staring at you. I guess it must be …. Difficult to be different. I just over reacted." Peter said

"It is not unexpected. Many people have a similar reaction to my husbands ears. Personally I like them." Maggie said winking.

Peter blushed thinking that look was way to much information.

TBC…

A/N : Addressed the weakness in the previous chapters.


	46. Chapter 46

-1Disclaimer: See Part One

A/N: _Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics_

By : FireStar

28 February 2007

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 86 (Setting the Record Straight) PG

Peter Jenkins left the White House certain his questions had been answered. He felt a little foolish for falling and breaking that vase. The first lady had however been most gracious. He resolved to do all he could to ensure Dr. Grayson and his family were safe and secure.

President Truman had made many hard choices in his term as president. _This one however had been taken out of his hands. He was almost grateful. While he did not assume he had no responsibility in this choice. He helped Mestral change a man's memories. The fact that it could be done so easily did concern him. He wondered if Mestral would have done the same to him if he had refused to help? He pushed that thought aside and decided he did not wish to know. Somehow he had a feeling the answer would not give him peace. He looked at Maggie Grayson and then at Bess. He knew deep down inside him that he would have done whatever was necessary to keep his beloved wife safe. That being true he could hardly fault Mestral for feeling the same. His Vulcan friend might deny he had emotions but it was very clear that he loved his wife. The hardest thing was that once more he would need to keep a secret from Bess. He could not bear that she would know he had allowed this. He was glad she had left to check on dessert and that Mestral was efficient and fast. He looked over at David and considered the broken vase. That small touch made it plausible though he had to admit he rather not have sacrificed his mother's vase. He carefully picked up the pieces and Mestral helped him._

"I shall repair this for you."

"Thank you. But it was necessary." Harry said "I value our friendship more Mestral. I know that in time your people will return and it is my hope that with your help we will be ready to greet them in peaceful relations."

"I shall work to that goal Harry you have my word." Mestral said

"I know. Now let's check my godsons. I really do think that they are handsome fellows." He smiled

Mestral nodded and they returned to the women who were cleaning the children.

"Maggie do you have enough supplies? I mean you were only expecting one baby." Bess said

"Well maybe to begin with. However it won't be to hard to get more things. The biggest problem will be rearranging the nursery for two beds."

"Well at least they are both boys. That should help some." Bess said she picked up Seth and took off his dirty nappy. She expertly changed him as he cooed softly content to be cleaned and waited on.

Maggie grinned. "Mestral are you certain you are nor royalty? I mean Seth seems to take this as his due."

"My family is not royal. However our house did gift Surak with his wife."

David laughed realizing that Maggie was teasing Mestral and he was not understanding it.

"You know Mestral these kids are going to be spoiled rotten. I expect to be able to take them fishing and hunting."

"Hunting?" Mestral said his brow raising.

"OH all right just fishing. " David said laughing at his friends clear disapproval. "I forgot alright."

Bess grinned as she listened to the banter. Maybe that was the proof she looked for. The fact that Harry and David though of Mestral as one of the boys. His being Vulcan mattered little. She pushed aside her last fears and decided that these children were her godchildren and because of that she except their father and forget he was not human.

-------------------------------

Peter left the White House with photo's of the new babies and a human interest story that would attract the nation. He whistled as he walked and he felt great. All his hard work had paid off. He had gotten the life story of the most famous man in America and his family. He knew that the country was eager to learn everything about the Grayson's they were America's new first family. To bad Mestral was born in China he make a great President. Peter ran into his good friend Walter Knight and told him his news. He sent a hand written copy into Jack and he knew it be front page news.

"Well I am glad Mrs. Grayson is alright. She was one nice lady." Walter said "Twin boys…I bet even Dr. Grayson will have his hands full."

"Yes, I guess the second baby was a surprise to them both. Or so they said. But Walter they are so cute. I mean who have thought pointy ears be interesting. I felt bad for the kids at first but I guess it is a family thing. Dr. Grayson said his mother had them too. I can see why he had to escape Germany. I mean those NAZI have shot him for certain."

"Yes indeed. But maybe we should keep the ears a secret?" Walter said

"Maybe…Yes you are right no sense embarrassing them." Peter said He hated it when Walter was right. Then again Walter was older and wiser and had seen far more then he had.

Tbc…


	47. Chapter 47

-1Disclaimers :See Part One

1 March 2007

By :Fire Star

Return to Carbon Creek

Part 87(Pleasing News) G

Matt and Maria Denison could not believe that they had were in Carbon Creek. Then again it was hard to resist the offer Matt had received. It would have been foolish for them to remain in Serenity. It seemed that the people there were blaming Matt for the lose of the temple and the revenues it brought in. People they had though of as friends for years now turned their back on them. Matt had lost his temper and told several prominent citizens to go jump and to shove his job. Maria sighed it had been the last straw when the mayor accusing them of refusing to arrest a dangerous person. Matt had laughed and said if he was going to arrest someone who committed a crime then the whole damned town would be in jail. She would have been in a panic over Matt losing his job had they both not known he had one waiting in Carbon Creek. She watched the scenery as they drove into town. Maybe the truth was that they had been both looking for an excuse to come here. Matt pulled up in front of the Rusty Pick and got out.

"Well let's go see if they are back yet."

Maria got out and looked in the back. The children were all asleep thank heavens. With luck they would stay that way until they got to the house Mestral rented for them

Matt headed inside and was greeted by Vlad.

"Sheriff Denison it is agreeable to see you."

Matt grinned and offered his had. The Russian took it with a firm grip. "Good to see you Vlad. Is Mestral and Maggie around?"

Vlad shook his head. "No, They finished the hearings but… Maggie she …is sick the babies they come."

"Maggie had the baby?"

"Da…only they were two." He held up his hand clearly not knowing the word for twins. "Seth and Samuel."

"Well I will be a monkey's uncle. Well I guess we will need to find a place to stay then. Mestral he rented a house for us. But we don't have a key."

"Come say with us. We have space. There is a bed for you and Maria and the children can camp out." Vlad said

Matt smiled. "That be good. If it is not a problem. We don't want to put you out."

Vald smiled recalling what Maggie said about helping the next person. "Da that is good. We help you and your family. Maggie and Mestral help us. We help you."

Matt smiled and nodded. "Well let's go then. The rug rats will wake soon."

Vlad nodded and went out with Matt.

Matt went to Maria and told her the news.

"Well it looks like we get to be God parents sooner then we thought. I can hardly wait to see them both. And Twins that is so good. Maggie was worried that she could not have a baby but now she has two." Maria said.

"Hey careful or we will get so blessed." Matt said laughing.

Vlad got into the car next to the kids. He locked up for the night and he was glad of a ride home. He knew it was a good thing to help these people as they were friends as well.


	48. Chapter 48

-1**Disclaimer :I do not own Enterprise or Star Trek, Unfortunately it belongs to corporations and others. This is just a fan fiction to tie up lose ends. No profit is intended and none will be made unless you count smiles which I will gladly share with the owners of his franchise.**

**A/N : _Thoughts and Telepathy are in Italics_**

1 March 2007

By : Fire Star

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 88(Conquring Heroes) G**

Mestral and Maggie arrived back in Carbon Creek within 48 hours. To their surprise they were greeted as conquering heroes.

Mestral winced as the crowds of his friends and associated cheered her and Maggie as the entered the Rusty Pick. He looked around and did not understand why there were streams of blue paper strung among the rafters. They had entered rather surprised to see that the lights were out. However both blinked in surprise as they went on and the cheering started.

_Maggie what is this? _

_It is a welcome home and congratulations I think. Oh look they have a banner with the children's name on it. I see that they are welcoming the children to the community._

_Indeed it would appear so. Yet this cheering is disturbing the boys sleep._

Maggie smiled and shifted Samuel. She rocked the now crying baby and noted Mestral was doing the same with Seth.

"Quiet down everyone. " Maria said "I think we woke the children."

Mestral's brow rose at that ironic statement as the children let out loud screams.

"Well looks like the kids got good lungs on them." Phil said laughing. "Hey Mestral bring the tike over so we can see him."

Mestral looked at Maggie who nodded. He carried Seth over to his friend who looked down.

"Aw poor kid he looks like you." Phil teased.

Mestral looked confused and Phil slapped him on the back.

"Definitely a chip off the old block. You are a lucky man Mestral."

Phil's wife Donna came up and looked at the baby. She handed Phil a package and smacked him lightly.

"You have your son Philip Jr. and I be happy with that. Mestral do not let Phil her fool you he loves our four girls too."

"Indeed he is a most fortunate man to have so many daughter's to add to your house Donna." Mestral agreed.

Donna laughed and winked at Maggie she loved how Mestral could turn the tables on the men of the town. "We got you this for the boys. Hand him over and you can open it."

Mestral reluctantly handed Seth over and opened the package. He was surprised to find two little outfits for the boys along with hand knitted caps one was purple and one was red.

"We thought it might help you keep the boys separate. My sister Franny had twin girls and they always tried to fool their folks."

Maggie grinned "Thank you I am certain it will help at least until they can switch hats."

There was laughter at that.

_Maggie how could a parent not know which child was which? Mestral inquired._

_Humans have to look they do not have the bond remember._

_I still find it difficult to believe that they could confuse their offspring._

Maggie smiled at the others as she sent back_ Consider it a human foible._

_Indeed perhaps it is well the children are Vulcan as well as human._

_Yes, I am beginning to believe it will be a positive point._

Maggie looked over and smiled with delight as Matt and Maria came over. Mathew II ran to Mestral and skidded to a halt. Very seriously he stood tall and said

"Peace an long Life Uncle Mestral" His little hand forming a perfect Ta'al

Mestral was hard pressed not to smile. He was very fond of this child. He looked at him and set aside the gift box and returned the gesture.

"Live long and Prosper Mathew II."

Maria whispered to Maggie. "Mattie has been practicing that all week."

"When did you arrive?"

"Last night Vlad took us home."

"Oh I am so sorry we were not here. Are you?"

"Yes Matt lost his temper and quite his job. I hope the sheriffs offer is still good?"

Maggie grinned She motioned the sheriff over "Sheriff I here you got a new assistant?"

He grinned "Yes I do. I am so glad Matt decided to come. I was getting worried."

Maria relaxed and knew her family be safe here. She watched as Mathew looked down at Seth.

"Uncle is so small. I wanta play with him and Sammy but they is to little."

Mestral looked at Mathew II and said "In time they will be old enough to learn from you. It will be good that you and your sisters are here to help them."

Matt came over to Maggie and hugged her briefly. "I see you are trying to play catch up?"

Maggie laughed. "It was a surprise, a pleasant one but a surprise. At least they will have playmates."

Maria chuckled and had a feeling that be the least of the children's problems. The whole town was here to welcome their favorite family home and the place was packed.

Matt went to Mestral and smiled. "Mestral you certainly solved a rather large problem for the country. You are right in thinking that committee was a menace. They were doomed from the first."

"Why is that?" Mestral asked.

David began to chuckle as did many others.

Matt answered "Because you could make logical points and everyone knows a political hack is not logical. They were dead in the water and just did not know it."

There was approval all around.

"You were right Mestral we take care of our own. Those fools in Washington well they need a real job." Some one said

Mestral was uncertain he understood the sentiment but the support was most welcome.

"I am aware that this is home and that the people here have become our clan."

That got him a few more cheers and he winced wishing for once his hearing was not quite so acute.

Maggie showed off Samuel and kept a close eye on Seth. It seemed everyone wanted to hold the babies and they were being passed around. Fortunately she and Mestral had been able to calm the children. _They were among family in Maggie's mind so they would adapt. It had been a hard few days . In a way Maggie did feel they had conquered the world. She winced as she considered Peter Jenkins and that FBI agent. However they were a threat to her family. She pushed the slight guilt aside. The agent had committed suicide and Peter was alive is slightly altered. Both men would have hurt the children. Maggie had been shocked to realize she had a ruthless side. She would have killed Peter Jenkins herself to protect Mestral and the boys. Maggie knew from Mestral that the bond worked two ways. She was worried that her fears and desperation may have flowed to Mestral and made him act out of character._

Mestral came to her side and touched her face._ Maggie beloved I am a Vulcan male. It is programmed into me to protect my mate and family above all others. That is what a Vulcan male is. Any actions I took were within that biological imperative. The actions were mine alone as are any future such decisions. I would not risk you or any of our three sons. If I struggle with it a little it is because I am trying not to show you my darker side. I would not have you fear me._

_Mestral you acted to keep us safe. That is love not an evil or dark thing. You tried to give Peter Jenkins a choice and he abused that kindness. I would have destroyed him rather then risk you. So perhaps my husband you are the more civilized being. _ She leaned into him. Their actions were not notices as so many were eagerly spoiling their sons. Mestral however pulled back. He was feeling Seth's restless ness. _"We need to retrieve Seth he is about to let his displeasure at this attention be known. I believe he needs to be fed and changed not necessarily in that order._

_I know, Samuel as well. Shall we retrieve our children before someone thinks we do not want them?_

_Maggie?_

_I am joking Mestral._

_Ah… Humor I still do not understand this concept._

Maggie began to laugh as she went to retrieve her sons. Mestral watched her walk toward the boys and smiled slightly. He was feeling…"Happy" . His cause was sufficient.


	49. Chapter 49

-1

Disclaimer : In Part one

BY : Fire Star

1 March 2007

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 89(Safety Always) PG**

Harry Truman sat at his desk and wrote out an executive order. He knew that is was the best way to do this. He signed it and called in the Director of the Treasury department.

"I want you to assign a detail to guard Dr. Grayson and his family. Here is the order to do so."

"Sir with respect what about the cost?" Lucas Mc Flintlock asked

"It is allowable under the security act of 1938. 24 hours a day Luke. We can not risk them."

"Will he allow it Mr. President?" Lucas knew Mestral was difficult at times.

"Give him this note." Harry said He handed him a sealed envelope. "Once he reads it he will agree. I am trusting you Luke because … frankly I can not trust Edger. His people have clearly been compromised. We have to clean house there."

Lucas nodded but wondered how that could happen given the FBI directors power and connections. At least it was not his problem. He had to agree however that the Grayson's were important to the country. As important as Einstein or Davis. Protecting them had to be a priority. He would assign the guards personally.

Harry smiled he had appointed Lucas and Considered him an able man as well as a friend. He trusted him as he did few others in his administration.

"I will see to it personally sir."

"Good." Harry watched him leave and he sighed thinking his godsons be safe. He opened his journal to record the days events. It might not be wise but he had to write it out to gain perspective.

Matt pulled Mestral aside "Mestral we decided to set up a radio in your house and some other security measures. With the situation as it is it is best." He looked over at David.

"The new house you are building will be safe and secure but until it is finished we need to protect you and the family. The president is sending guards and we will patrol the area. Before you protest we have not rounded up all of the people working for the senator. Some might strike out at you and your family. Mestral let us keep you safe."

Mestral sighed and nodded. He now understood his brother's annoyance at his own attendants. However his friends were correct he might need help keeping Maggie and the children safe. He could not be with them always. He wondered once more why he thought life here on earth would be simpler then life on Vulcan? He gave a very human sigh and looked over at Maggie. She was chatting with Maria and several other women. She seemed blissful and unaware that he was now concerned. Mestral was glad his sudden concern did not affect her and her pleasure in returning home. He looked at Matt and David.

"I will agree to your suggestions and Paul will be arriving. I fear Harry is equally concerned and sent him to keep an eye on us. I do not understand the need as we are no threat to anyone.:

"Mestral it not you that he is concerned about. The evidence is not that good. It is not public knowledge but the senator was part of some group. A group bent on taking over America and disposing of any who did not share his views. You are an important scientist and now a national hero. Keeping you and your family is vital to America. If only because you did stop the committee. It won't be forever and you won't be hindered. Besides it is not just for you. If those people come here they could hurt someone else too. Having visible security might stop any violence from occurring." David said. "Remember Mestral it is best no one learn the truth about you. What would happen if they got one of the children or you?"

Mestral stiffened. "Perhaps it would be wise for us to move away. We would not wish to endanger anyone."

"You can not live your life on the run my friend. You have children and a wife." Matt Said. "Besides we moved here at your request you can not abandon us." He grinned at his friend.

Mestral looked at him and had a feeling this was more humor. _The kind that was called Ironic? He looked at the two men who become his friends. On Vulcan no one would have dared to tease him. His attendants would have simply done their duty. Personal feelings and observations would be held to themselves unless asked for. He knew that these people in Carbon Creek and the President were more then just associates or allies. They considered Maggie and the children and even himself as family. It was almost like a clan and some how he had ended up being the head of it. An irony given that he was now counseling one of the most powerful men on the planet. _

_Mestral briefly wondered what Surak would think? He definitely was now influencing this culture and world. It had not been his intention. He had only wished to observe and perhaps save a life or two. He heard Maggie laugh and knew it was worth the risk._

Matt watched his friend and grinned the poor fool was definitely besot with his wife. _He was not even trying to argue against the proposal. What ever that note had said it did the trick. He spoken to Paul Pike earlier and it was made clear that until the secret service arrived he and David were in charge of Keeping Mestral safe. He knew he taken the job for that reason. Maybe he kidded himself that it was to good an offer to pass up. Maybe he was tired of the bigotry in Serenity but deep down he knew. It was because of Maggie and Mestral. In the short time he known them he was drawn to them. There seemed to be something vital about the couple. At the time he had not know about Mestral but now it hardly mattered. Matt had seen first hand his giving nature and his patience and wisdom. He wanted that in his life and in his families. Somehow Matt knew that Mestral and Maggie would change the world for the better and he wanted to be a part of the change._

_TBC…_


	50. Chapter 50

-1Disclaimer : I do not Enterprise or any of the Star Trek Universe. It belongs to its creator Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. I am just tying up lose ends because frankly it drove me crazy that Carbon Creek ended so poorly.

A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 90(He did what!) PG

"Com' on T'Pol you have to be pulling m' leg here. Are you telling me that this Mestral character helped build the first rocket? I don't believe it. No way… I mean we could not even get ya all to help with our sensors." Trip exclaimed. _That was still a sore spot in his and many Starfleet officers minds. Though he long ago forgiven T' Pol for her part in it. Even agreeing with some of the reason they had._

"Charles it has been official Vulcan Governmental policy for the last 200 years not to directly influence species development. Mestral was no longer an official or even an officer of the high command. He was … a castaway."

"A rebel!" Trip said

"A scientist who sought to understand humanity." T' Pol countered.

"So you are telling me that this guy just decided to help humanity reach the stars out a the goodness of his heart?"

T' Pol's brow rose. "No I believe he wanted to help Zephraim achieve his goal to reach the stars."

"I don't believe this…There is no way… I mean surely the high command would a stopped him."

"Charles the High Command never knew he was even still alive or I am certain that they would have taken steps to … stop his sharing of knowledge."

"What cha mean? You mean that they still do not know?" Trip asked falling back against the bed.

"Who would have told them? T' Mir or Xon who broke the rules to allow Mestral to stay with his mate? Mestral who never again contacted an other Vulcan not even when he was there at first contact? Why would he expose his hard work? When his only desire was to see humanity take their place among the stars? Had it become know that he helped then Vulcan would not have offered it's assistance and humanity would still be recovering from World War III."

Charles S. Tucker III was pole axed. "But…..why? I do not understand."

T' Pol went to her beloved side. She touched his face. "Because inter species mating was … disturbing to our people at the time. Besides it would not have been wise to expose the differences that Mestral's offspring had. They were a hybrid race Charles. Humans would have feared them and Vulcan would have been to shocked at such a thing. No for his family to live in peace they had to appear human. So much so that even several generations latter they would not know that they were Vulcan as well as human."

"What? You mean he still has family on earth?"

T' Pol did something she rarely did. She smiled. "Not all of them."

Trip looked at her confused. "You know who they are don't ya!"

"Indeed I do but… that is a story for an other day." T' Pol said


	51. Chapter 51

-1**Disclaimer: See Part One**

**A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics**

**Return to Carbon Creek**

PART 91(Motherly Advice and a Father's Wisdom)

Maggie was glad that the party was over. She was exhausted. There was however a certain joy in knowing that her friends and the people of Carbon supported her and Mestral. She watched as Zephraim and Heather helped Vlad clear up the empty plates and cups. It was clear that everyone had chipped in to make this welcome home special. Her eldest son came over and hugged her.

"Mom I love you." He whispered. "I hope you did not mind but everyone wanted you and Mestral to know we were behind you 100 percent."

"It is appreciated. I am just a little tired." Maggie said "So have you asked Heather to Marry you yet?"

Caught off guard Zephraim blushed deeply. "No…I do not think I could support her."

Maggie grinned and said "Zeph we have money now."

"No mom you and Mestral do. I want to … well I need to be more then just that to her and her folks."

Maggie smiled at him respecting his desire to prove himself.

"Besides Heather wants to finish school and I want her to be happy."

"A worthy goal but honey she needs to know you would like a future with her. If not you may lose her."

"Yes, Mother I … maybe I should talk to her." Zephraim said "I love her a lot mom. I guess I am just afraid she will say no."

"Zephraim she looks at you with longing in her eyes. She been watching us when you are not looking. I would guess she is afraid you won't ask. Honey ask her if you love her. You can always wait until she graduates to get married." Maggie said "At least then you will have a firm plan in mind for both of you."

"Thanks mom." Zephraim said.

"I could arrange a bonding Zephraim. In fact I do think Mestral is considering it even now."

"What? But how ?"

Zephraim looked over and noticed Heather was watching him intently and Mestral was walking over to her.

_Mestral you were right Zephraim wants to bond with Heather. Maggie sent_

_Then you and I shall assist In that goal. Heather will make a fine addition to our house and clan._

Maggie looked up and away so Zephraim would not see her smile and silent laughter.

_I hope this means he likes me. I hate not knowing. He is such a good man. He cares for his mother and family. I love his mind. I want so much more then a friend. Heather thought. I wish I was like my friend Dana and could just ask him._

Mestral noted Heather's looks and he went over to the human girl.

"What troubles thee?" He asked formally.

Heather started and looked at Zephraim's father. He was one of the foremost minds in the nation and world and she was in awe of him. She knew that he was technically only his step-father but Zephraim had a closer relationship with Mestral Grayson then she had with her own father. Her father wanted her to make a political marriage. He kept holding up his friend's daughter who was dating some up and coming soldier. So far Heather had resisted his matchmaking but he was threatening to cut off her college money if she did not fall in line.

"I was just thinking how nice it would be to have a family like this."

"Elucidate?" Mestral asked

"A family that is supportive and loving. I can tell Zeph is cared for as a person that his goals are supported. I feel his support of me but… He is just a friend."

Mestral understood. "You would have more then friendship from my son?"

Heather blushed and looked down. "Yes sir. He is a good man and I respect him deeply. He is important to me."

Mestral nodded. "The match would hold promise. You are not bonded / promised to anyone?"

"No sir. I have not given a promise to anyone. My father would match me but sir I would rather have Zeph."

"Then perhaps it would be wise to discuss this. A bonding is logical as Zephraim feels as you do."

Heather looked at Mestral sharply. "I can not ask him. He has to ask me."

Mestral looked at her and decided it had to be a cultural preparative. "I will speak to him and inform him of the logic of such a union. Do not fear child the bonding will take place."

Heather blushed and wondered at this. "He has to want it too sir."

Mestral looked at the human girl. "Given the intensity of the looks he is giving you I would calculate that there is a 99.89 percent chance he would welcome my arranging this for him. Then there is a .11 percent chance he would be annoyed only because he had not yet placed the bonding into the formal stages."

_I can not believe he has calculated this out. Heather thought._

_Mestral would not really arrange the bonding? Zephraim thought. Looking over at his step father he changed his mine. Yes he would. Damn I had better ask her fast or she will think I was forced to this and refuse me. I want her for myself and I have to make that clear. _He reached into his coat pocket and removed a ring. He purposefully walked over to Heather and fell to his knees.

"Marry me because I can not live an other day without you at my side."

Heather was stunned but fell beside him. "Yes!" And she kissed him.

_I told you he would figure it out. Maggie sent._

_I see. I will never understand human mating customs. _

_Mestral he just needed a little push. Besides it is best it came from him._

_Indeed so it would seem. Mestral sent back._

_-------------------------_


	52. Chapter 52

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek it belongs to others. This is just a little fan fiction to tie up lose ends. No profit is accepted or intended to be made other then smiles which I will gladly share with the corporations that own the franchise. Thanks to Gene Roddenberry and others for making these great shows and inspiring us with hope.

A/N: _Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics_

By: Fire Star

2 March 2007

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 92 (Explanations and escorts) PG-13**

Mestral allowed Matt to escort them home. Vlad and Zephraim were cleaning up the tavern and Heather was putting away the excess food. He knew that it was best that he not protest. He considered the note the president had sent. He was annoyed that he had not considered all the logical reasons for his family to be guarded. He never considered the danger of exposing the Senator McCormick's plans. Harry's arguments had been well thought out and logical. Mestral had to wonder if teaching logic may have not been the wisest course. He leaned back in the automobile and decided he would definitely need to meditate on the events of the past few days.

Maggie was tired but oddly happy. She been pleased when Matt and Maria offered to drive them home. It would give her more time to catch up with her friend.

"OK now spill it. What happened to make you both decide to come here? The last time we talked you all were certain you wanted to stay in Serenity." Maggie said

"Well… I guess it was just all to much for both of us. We had lived there for years Maggie. I thought I knew the town. I heard how you were treated in town. I thought maybe it was just a bad day . I mean everyone can be testy now and again. But then with Father Wang being shot and the Mayor blaming you all for the temple leaving. It was just ridiculous. Then they had this town meeting. They called Matt on the carpet for supporting Mestral at the temple. Maggie Matt is a law officer it is his job to keep the peace and the town was treating him like a criminal. Well Matt lost his temper and told them so cold hard truths. He reminded the Mayor that the town had supported that Bigot and let him off. No one even seemed to care that a good man was shot and almost died. Even the prosecutor and judge wanted to sweep it under the rug. It was so….surreal. Well Matt lost it and told them if they wanted a yes man he was not it. He took and oath to the law. He looked at them and at Big Tom and tossed his badge in their faces. He said to shove the job because he was not going to be part of any cover up. We honestly thought some charges brought but….They did not care. So here we are." Maria said

"Well I am glad. I missed you. It had been a long time since I had so close of friend. Do not get me wrong I love the people here but…You and Matt are more like family to me." Maggie said

"That is sweet of you to say. I know it feels right to us too. We just knew Mestral's ideas of working together for the common good felt right. He did so much good with Mathew II and well Mathew II been asking when we were coming here and he even got the others in on it. So moving at the very least gives us peace and quiet."

Maggie laughed recalling how persistent a child could be.

They went into the house with Matt and Mestral first checking to see if it was secure. Maggie and Maria were busy getting the boys so they did not notice the way their husbands were acting. Matt showed Mestral the radio and the other safety equipment.

"This is as secure as we can make it. Paul will be here with his team in the morning." Matt said

"All will be well Mathew. We will take no chances."

"You better not Mestral. Maria shoot me herself if anything happens to you or Maggie. I got to go as we have to pick up the kids from Jolene's."

Mestral nodded. "Your service honors us Mathew and I shall not forget it."

Matt smiled. "Mestral I have learned a lot from you. So it is alright. We are friends and you would do the same for me and Maria if the need arose."

Mestral inclined his head agreeing. _He was beginning to understand what humans meant by friendship and it was a valuable thing. He was feeling something that was hard to repress. He felt a fondness for the humans here. Something else to meditate on. For he did not think such feeling were necessarily a negative thing._

Matt and Maria left them. Mestral helped Maggie put the children to bed. They were exhausted and were sound asleep something both their parents were grateful for. Mestral was rather startled when Maggie moved into his arms. She hugged him tightly.

"Maggie?"

"I know it is to soon for … I just wanted to show you I loved you."

"I am pleased at this. The birth was hard and I am sorry I could not ease your pain." Mestral said

He pulled her closer tucking her under his chin. _I cherish you beloved. Come let us lie together. I know you must heal. I would hold you close._

_I love you Mestral and I am afraid. What it they come here to hurt you?_

_Maggie all will be well our friends will help me keep you safe. I am not incapable of defending us. _Mestral pulled back sensing her fear. He took a deep breath and decided to prove they would be safe.

"Come I will show you something." He took her hand and lead her to their room. He opened a drawer and removed a box. His thumb went onto a clear pad and it opened. Inside was a strange pistol He removed it. "This weapon will keep us safe if the need arises. It will disable any who would harm us. This setting is to stun. This one is to kill. I have it set to stun."

Maggie looked at him slightly shocked she had not known he was armed. "To fire it you aim and press this trigger. There is no recoil as with the weapon David left for us." He removed a second box and moved the locks and it opened revealing a 45 pistol.

Maggie shuttered she disliked weapons. She leaned into Mestral "Why did you not tell me about this? About the threats."

Mestral locked the weapons up and pulled her to him once more. "I wanted to keep you safe. I … did not wish to disturb you with thoughts I might have to harm someone."

_Do not keep things from me beloved. I would share all of our lives the good and the bad. I know you would not harm anyone if given a choice. I also know sometimes you have no choice. But do not think I love you less for wanting to keep me and the children safe. Baby we are bonded and should share the good and bad. If I had any doubts it was put to rest with the stun gun. You showed me you would try to spare even our enemies and that is more compassion then I would show. So do not think you are a monster for wanting to keep us safe. I would be that monster if someone endangered you or the boys._

_Maggie you are kind and compassionate you would not harm anyone._

Maggie smiled a little sadly at this. _He really thought only good things about her. She was certain she would do what ever she had to keep her family safe. Anyone would. It was human nature_.

Mestral rose and undressed and pulled Maggie to him. His nimble fingers soon had her undressed and pulled close to him. _No harm will come to us. We have friends to help us. We are not alone._

_I know Mestral but fear is not logical and my greatest fear is losing my family. _Maggie held tight to him as he rubbed her back. Soon she drifted into a peaceful sleep. Mestral held her to him.

_I will keep the family safe beloved. Rest and dream peaceful dreams. Mestral used their bond to help her relax and sleep. He showed her pictures of the marvels he had seen._

TBC…


	53. Chapter 53

-1Part 93

Mestral rose early and made breakfast. He looked up to see Zephraim wander in. His eldest son looked tired but happy as he poured himself a glass of juice.

"Morning." Came the mumbled greeting

"It is a lovely morning the sun shall be rising in 5.3 minutes. Why have you risen so early?" Mestral asked it was not his son's habit to wake before 7 am.

"I promised to pick up Heather and go for a drive and picnic. We wanted to discuss our plans. I think she might want to set a date for the wedding. Then we have to discuss how to inform her family."

"Perhaps it would be wise to invite her parents to dinner. Your mother would be pleased to lend her support as would I."

Zephraim smiled. "I would like that. I will suggest it to Heather."

Mestral nodded as he put the fruit on a plate. He watched as Zephraim began to prepare eggs. He said nothing as he noted the boy was making enough for two. Clearly he intended to make Maggie breakfast. He was pleased to note Zephraim was making tea as well. There was a peaceful silence as the two men worked to prepare breakfast. Mestral was proud of Zephraim and sometimes wished he had acted on his feeling sooner. However he had only been attempting to keep Maggie safe.

Mestral heard the cry of Seth and stopped cutting the fruit. "I have to check your brother."

"Let me help you. Mom could use some rest." Zephraim said

They walked together to the babies room. Mestral was not surprised to see Maggie was already up and attending to Samuel.

"Sorry I could only take them one at a time." Maggie held her youngest close as he nursed.

Zephraim looked away and blushed deeply.

Mestral however found the sight quite pleasing. The baby was clearly content and his little hands clung to his mother. It was clear that mother and child were bonding. Mestral went over and picked up Seth. He had woken only minutes after Samuel but he would have to wait. Mestral lifted him up easily and softly talked to him. "Be at ease my son. Your mother will attend you in a few minutes." He rocked the baby and was rather shocked to feel him routing around for sustenance. "My son I am not equipped to feed you."

Zephraim began to laugh. "Mom we need to get some bottles and formula."

"Maybe we can go shopping for it latter. I have the bottles what I need is the formula."

"Do you not wish to nurse our children?"

"Mestral the boys may need more then I can provide. Brother Jung was concerned so he suggested we supplement the feedings with a bottle. Besides if we bottle feed them you can help and so can Zephraim."

'Mom the boys are cute but … I do not want to drop them or something." Zephraim said

Maggie laughed and said "You had better get practice honey. Remember if you get married babies are a part of it."

Zephraim blushed at her teasing even as he considered she did have a point. "Maybe."

Mestral brow rose in confusion. "How is it-"

Zephraim retreated to the kitchen not wanting to hear his mother explain about the birds and the bees. He shook his head at his father's nativity. They had twins surely he knew how they came about?" He chuckled.

Maggie looked at Mestral her own amusement growing. She listened.

"How is it he can have a family so soon. He is only 18. Even if they wed at 20 he will be to young to have a family."

Maggie began to smile. "Mestral humans mature faster then your people. I could have had a baby at 14 years old had I a mate or been married."

He looked at her. "How I do not understand."

"Vulcans need Ponn Farr humans do not. We the female may become pregnant once a month after we reach maturity until we stop in middle age. "

"So then you could have more children?"

"Only if you wish them." Maggie said. "Though a year or so between might be wise."

"Only a year?" Mestral said then he thought about Matt and Maria. It began to make some sense to him.

Maggie just smiled.

TBC….


	54. Chapter 54

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**2007-03-11**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: _Thoughts or Telepathy _**

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 94(Landing on his feet) PG

Harold Praxton was angry. He paced and knew his career could well be over. He sat down in his cell wondering what was to become of him. The door swung open and his father entered. He stood at once.

"How are you son?"

Harold resisted shouting at the old man. He would need him. "I am as well as can be sir. How did this happen? I was just looking to help the senator find traitors."

"I know Harold. Come on you are free. We can talk about it on the way home. Between Helen's father and myself we managed to clear you. You will of course be reassigned but it is not so bad. It might actually help your career some."

Harold looked at him. "What? How?"

"Douglas McArthur is an old friend of mine. He owes me a favor or two. He will take you on his staff."

"Sit but he is in Korea?"

"Yes, But out of sight is out of mind son. You will leave right after the wedding."

"What wedding?"

"The one we are having in the morning. Married to Helen you will be safe. No one mess with a Vaughn."

Harold sighed. "Of course sir. I just thought to spend time with my bride before going over seas."

His father smiled at this change in attitude. "Well you have a 10 day furlong in Pearl Harbor. Helen will have a house there. So you can see her once and a while. You will be Doug's messenger so you will be flying in a lot."

Harold considered maybe it would not be so bad after all. "Well sir it beats getting cashiered out. I can hardly wait until the honeymoon."

His father slapped him on the back. "Helen is a lovely girl Harold you are lucky she loves you. Lets go."


	55. Chapter 55

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all it's forms belongs to others. The creators and the corporations. I am just borrowing the universe of Enterprise to close a door that was left open and driving me crazy. This may be considered AU. It has very little of the Crew from Enterprise in it. It is more about Mestral, Maggie and their lives together.

A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics

By: Fire Star

2007/3/12

Return to Carbon Creek

Part 95(Storm Clouds) PG

Heather was very happy. She could not believe that Zeph had finally asked her to marry him. She smiled as she entered the house. Looking at the lovely ring he had bought her. It was not large diamond but it was a pretty stone. _It was at least a ¼ carrot and it was a brilliant blue sapphire surrounded by several lovely diamonds. She knew it was expensive on his salary as a teaching assistant. He was a proud man who would have insisted on buying the ring on his own. She knew his family now had money_. _But Zeph would have bought this himself. That was what made him so different from the boys her father wanted her to see. Zephraim was a man. A man who was willing to work hard to get what he wanted. She was certain he wanted her for herself not her families money. He tended to forget that she came from money and it was refreshing to be treated just like a regular girl. _She climbed the steps to her parents house and was shocked as the lights went on. The door came open before she could react.

"Heather Dana Von Hess get in her at once." Her father said. The look on his face did not bode well.

Harrison Von Hess was not pleased. His daughter had been due home over two hours ago. He had been about to call the police. Only his wife Ellen had stopped him.

"Harrison she said she was at a party for some friends. How will it look if you call the police? She likely just got caught up talking. And you did not give her a curfew. You are far to lenient on the girl."

He had glared at his wife. He knew she was right despite the fact that Ellen and Heather did not get along. His second wife and eldest clashed from day one. He sighed. She was right he was to indulgent.

Heather walked inside and took a deep breath. "Good evening father, Ellen."

He looked at her and said "Good morning would be more appropriate. It is going on 3 am."

Heather glanced at the wall clock and sighed. "Yes sir. I lost track of time. I stayed to help clean up after the party." That was the truth but not the whole truth.

"Did they not have staff to do that?" Ellen asked rudely

"Not everyone has servants Ellen." Heather said

"Then maybe you should not be associating with them. I mean you are a Von Hess not a maid."

Heather slowly counted to ten. Losing her temper with Ellen was a sure fie way to anger her father. "They are good people but I offered to help. I do not mind helping there is more to life then just sitting around drinking champagne."

Harrison decided to intervene or they would snipe at each other until sun rise.

"Alright Ellen your point is made. Young lady it is not proper for you to be out so late."

"Yes sir." Heather said she would grant him that point. She and Zephraim had been making plans and lost track of time. "I did not intend to cause you worry sir."

He calmed down a little. Harrison took her hand. He froze as he felt the ring. He turned her left hand over and lifted it. "What is that!"

Heather sighed. "It is a ring."

"I can see that but whose is it and why are you wearing it?" He demanded.

"It is an engagement ring father. I accepted it tonight."

"Whose? It can not be Ralph's or Randolph as they would have asked for your hand properly!"

Heather rolled her eyes at the mentioned names. Those boys wanted her for her trust fund and they wanted to play, She fought Randy off the last time when he tried to do more then kiss her. He was not the gentleman her father thought. And Ralph she caught making out with a local barmaid. A nice girl but one who naively thought Ralph was her knight in shining Armour.

"It was a shock to me as well. Zephraim will ask you formally as soon as we can arrange it. But I have said Yes."

"That teachers assistant! He can not even afford a decent car. I forbid this." Harrison said.

Heather looked at her father. "With respect I am 20 years old. I will be 21 in a month. I love Zeph and we are getting married as soon as I finish school."

"No, You will not." Ellen said "Harrison this girl will ruin us."

"Quiet. You are not marrying that boy. You will marry Randy or Ralph Richards. I will not have my daughter married to a penniless teachers aide."

"Father Zephraim is brilliant. He is working with the top minds in the country. Dr. Einstein, Dr. Davis and Dr. Grayson. Not to mention Dr. Von Glen."

"I do not care you are not marrying him. That boy is not good enough for you. And Dr. Grayson. He was just facing the committee. Damn it the man's a traitor."

"Father he is not. He was cleared and the senator is under arrest for conspiracy. I do not care if he was your friend he is a creep. I am marrying Zephraim."

"Go to your room." Harrison said "I refuse to try to discuss this when you are hysterical."

"I am not hysterical. I am not marrying either of those boys you want me to. Neither is half the man Zephraim is. I want someone with a brain and who can think for himself." Heather ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door locking it. She flung herself on the bed and began to cry._ Why did her father have to be so much of a snob. She loved Zephraim with all that she was._

TBC…


	56. Chapter 56

-1Disclaimer: See Part One

2007/3/13

A/N : Thought and Telepathy in Italics

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 96 (Social Obligations) PG

_The wedding was a private affair and Harold was glad of it. There were still over 200 guests but he knew had the wedding taken place next year like Helen planned it would have likely had 2000 guests. He sipped his Champagne and dearly wished for a shot of Bourbon. However this wedding was salvaging his career and it was also not so bad. Helen was a lovely girl sweet and innocent. She did knew what a wife was supposed to do and she would look the other way at his amusements. As long as she had his ring and he was rising on the social latter she be happy. Give her a kid or two to spoil and he would be golden. Her father beamed as his daughter danced with him. Yes it could be far worse. Harold thought. Privately he agreed with the senator but the man had played his hand to early and to harshly. No he was a fool but Harold was not. He would learn and in time gain all the power he craved._

_Lord this is so… unreal. Heather thought. I am so glad I was not asked to be in the wedding party. Helen is a fool if she thinks Harold is her prince charming. I wish I could slip out. Maybe I can find a phone and call for cab?_

Zephraim worked on his notes. He wished Heather was there to help him. He missed her. She had a keen mind and often saw things in a way he would miss. He could hardly wait until they were married. _He considered Mestral's offer to build them a house. He reluctantly said yes. After his father logically said that the money he made was for the family and he was a part of the family. Zephraim had said he did not want to take money his brothers needed or his mother. Mestral had merely handed him a bank statement. Zephraim's eyes had almost popped out._

"But… this account has over 2 million dollars in it!"

"Indeed and it is the account for household expenses. Zephraim My inventions and forays into your stock market have been …. Most lucrative. I could give you that account and still never spend in this lifetime what we have acquired. Please accept the house. It is a small thing and it would please your mother."

He had given in because he knew his mother always had felt guilty about not giving him more. Even his going to college had been in doubt. Now however she accepted the money Mestral made and wanted to share. He did not want to hurt her feelings. He knew Mestral really only thought of money as a tool. His family still lived simply. Other then helping fund the school and helping build businesses. So he would except the money and the lab and work to prove Mestral was right to have faith in him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie leaned against her mate. He was attempting to teach her to meditate into a deeper trance. _However his closeness made concentration impossible. He smelled so good and his arms were so strong._

"Maggie pay attention." Mestral said _He could feel her desire and it was not helping his own meditation. Perhaps this was unw_ise?

"I am paying attention … just not to meditation." She giggled.

Mestral sighed. "Maggie you must learn. The women are asking for you to teach. You have an obligation to learn the skill well to pass it on."

"Yes Mestral." She said forcing her mind away from the carnal thoughts she had been having.


	57. Chapter 57

-1Disclaimer: See Part One

2007/3/14

Return to Carbon Creek

Part 96 Confrontation PG-13 (For bigotry)

Zephraim waited for Heather at the restaurant. She had had agreed to meet him for lunch and he was very happy. He reviewed his notes as he waited. This was a favorite place of theirs. It was small and family owned. Hiram Roth was a German Jew who had come over before the First World War. He and his family served the best bratwurst in the county. He and Heather often came here for dinner. Zephraim liked it because he could get a good meal and a cold beer for about two dollars. He knew money was no longer a concern but he saw no reason to abandon friends who stood by him.

Harrison Von Hess got out of his limo. He could not believe his daughter was meeting that boy here. It was a dump. He went inside and frowned as he noted the white and blue flag hanging proudly over the mantel. It's six pointed star was a clear indication that this was not a gentile place. The strange scents assaulted his nose and he forced a smile. He looked over and saw Zephraim sitting at a table but the fireplaces. He had a beer in front of him and he seemed to be enjoying the music. Harrison looked over at Ellen and who now joined him.

"I do not understand why I have to be here." She said

"Just follow my lead." He said He strode over to where the boy was.

Zephraim looked up and was rather surprised to see Heathers parents.

He rose. "Mr. Von Hess, Mrs. Von Hess I did not realize Heather invited you to lunch?"

_The boy could not be that naïve thought Harrison. "_Heather did not invite us." He said

Zephraim stiffened a little. "I see, Please have a seat. Can I order you a coffee or beer?"

"Coffee would be fine for both of us." Harrison said.

Zephraim nodded and signaled Gideon Hiram's eldest boy. "Two coffees please."

"Sure thing Zeph." The boy said going to get the coffee.

"How much is it going to take." Harrison asked.

"Excuse me?" Zephraim said.

"Are you deaf boy." Ellen said "How much to walk away from Heather. Her father and I do not wish her to waste her life on uneducated white trash."

Zephraim stiffened. He glared at Ellen. "I may not have a lot of money Mrs. Von Hess but I have a PhD. Do any of those idiots hanging around Heather have that?"

Ellen blushed but stared at him. "Perhaps not but they have good family bloodlines. Their father's are not criminals."

Zephraim stiffened. "No they are just unfaithful bastards. Men who hire others to do their dirty work. At least my father was his own man." he replied. "Why are you here?"

"My wife asked you a question boy. How much to get out of Heather's life." Harrison said

Zephraim waited until the coffee was set in front of them.

"You want them to go Zeph?" Gideon asked. He glared at the two snobs. His family might be poor but this was their place.

"That is ok. Go on Gideon I will deal with these people."

The youth backed off. "Ok but you need I will toss them out."

"Agreed." Zephraim said.

Harrison watched the big youth stalk off.

"I want more for Heather then some poor teacher's assistant." Harrison said

Zephraim folded his fingers and took a deep breath. He forced calm on himself. He thought of the lessons Mestral had taught him. Never loses sight of the objective. He wanted Heather as his wife. He wanted her family's acceptance. Approval be nice but he settle for the first. Zephraim concentrated on logical arguments to win them over. Losing his temper just make the situation impossible.

"I can take care of a wife Mr. Von Hess. I make a decent living."

Ellen snorted. " You make peanuts."

Zephraim looked at her. "I work an honest job Mrs. Von Hess. I own my own home and have a car. I have no debts."

"You own a house? Since when?" Harrison asked.

"It might be more accurate to say I will own one. It is being built right now." Zephraim said.

"What a little shake in that shanty town you call home." Ellen taunted.

Zephraim glared as he fought to control his temper. "Yes it is rather small only around 3500 square feet. But with our work rooms it will be about 5000 square feet. Then there is the stables and the other out buildings. It sits on 12 acres. Near the monetary and it is only a half a mile from my mothers new house. It has 4 bedrooms and three baths. It is as you say just a little shack." Zephraim knew full well his new home was larger then the Von Hess estate.

"How can you afford such a place." Ellen said shocked.

Just then Heather came up. She slide in next to Zephraim. Kissing his cheek. She glared at her father and Step mother. "It was a gift to us. By his father and mother."

"That criminal could never afford such a house." Harrison said _He knew because he had looked into Zephraim and his family. _

"Mestral is not a criminal father. He is an aid to President Truman. And to tell you the truth he is a rich man. He gave us the house. He even let me and Zeph help design it." Heather said

"Mestral Grayson is not your father. Or did your mother run around on him." Harrison taunted.

Heather could not believe her father had just said that. She was not surprised when her father looked up at her from the ground.

"My mother is a lady. Unlike some." He glared at Ellen. "She raised me alone after Hank ran off. Yes, she is divorced. So what, Hank was a bastard who hit her and ran around on her and finally killed someone and ended up in jail. OK so maybe I don't have blue blood. But I love Heather. She won't lack for anything important. I may not be wealthy but I can provide. If needs be I can get help from my step father. He is a good man. One I wish was my real father. But He treats me like his own blood. That is good enough for me. Heather and I are getting Married. You can be a part of our lives or not. Personally I would as soon you shove off and stay away. Heather loves you for some reason so I will be civil as long as you are. But I won't let you hurt her. Heather is mine." He held her close. "I am like Mestral in this I will keep her close and safe."

"If you insist on this ridiculous engagement and marriage then you are cut off. No more money for school." Harrison said

Heather leaned against Zephraim. She swallowed hard and looked at him. His heart froze. He knew how much school and an education meant to her.

"I love him father. He is my world. I am marrying him and if this is how you will act around him and his family then I agree we don't need you."

Ellen spoke up. "So you are a tart just like your mother. Giving up school and all you said you wanted."

Heather clung to Zephraim.

"She will finish and I will pay for it." He pulled a stack of bills out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. Looking at Heather's parents he said "Your lose you know. Now get out. I think my friends and Heather have suffered enough of you."

"We are going." Harrison said "Don't come crawling back Heather. Everything will go to Harry now. I do not care what I promised your mother's grandfather"

"Never!" She said "So much for the word of a Von Hess. I don't need your money. I need Zeph."

He snorted and left Ellen on his heels. She smiled with triumph as her children would now inherit everything.

"You got your way Ellen finally. I guess it really does pay to sleep with the boss." Heather said sarcastically.

Ellen glared. "In a year or two when you are broke and taking care of a brat or two don't come crawling home."

"That was never my home Ellen not from the day you came." Heather said.

Harrison stiffened and looked back. He almost went to Heather but Ellen pulled him out.

Zephraim turned his crying girlfriend to him. "It will be alright honey."

Gideon came over with Anne and they brought fresh coffee.

"Hey can we help"

Heather looked at her and Zephraim's friends and smiled. "You did already. Thanks for being here for us."

"Hey what are friends for." Anne said. "Come on Gideon lets lock up and give them some privacy.

"Huh… OH yeh." He said following his wife out. He looked sheepish._I am such a fool! Of course they would want to be alone. Sheez. Annie is right I am blind._

TBC….


	58. Chapter 58

-1Fire Wolfe's Thinking or Authors notes: I know everyone will think there is a lot of racism and bigotry in this work. It is intentional. I do not condone or accept such behaviors. But there really is a reason for it and it really is a only a plot device. I decided to explore how certain Cannon concepts might have happened and this is the device I am using. It is imperfect but I also hope to teach understanding and respect with it. It seems hard to do but I do have a plan. Not every person in this world is nice and kind. Then neither is real life. Bear with me and I promise it will all fit eventually. So please do not be to disturbed by the darker parts. They will eventually come around.

The evil has to be so Mestral and his family can overcome and become even more then they dreamed of being. Ok that is a spoiler for an other series that is a work in Progress lol!

Lisa


	59. Chapter 59

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek is of course owned by others in all it's forms. This is just a little fan fiction to close out loose ends from Carbon Creek with Enterprise. No copy write violation is intended and this is a not for profit work. Unless you count smiles which I will share with the corporate owners of the Series.

Summary: Maggie and Mestral Pairing. This is not a Cannon piece. It only has a few Enterprise crew popping in from time to time. They are not really part of the storyline. This may be considered AU. It has darker themes and is rated G to NC-17. I try to rate each part but I apologize in advance if I miss one. The author is not attempting to be Politically correct so be warned. She hopes by not being so lessons can be drawn. Well onto the story.

2007/3/14

A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics. Spell and Grammar checked but not betaed. Read at your own risk.

Return To Carbon Creek

Part 98 Homeless? PG-13

Zephraim took Heather back to campus. They were both shocked to learn that Heater was told to leave the house she was sharing with three girlfriends. Zephraim felt his anger rise. He glared at three of the rich girls.

"Heather get what you want. You can stay with me my family will have a place for you."

There was a scandalized out cry.

Zephraim glared. "My mother can act as chaperon."

Heather ran up stairs and gathered a few things. She tossed them all in a box. All she truly needed or wanted was her mothers picture and a few token from her and her grandfather. The rest was really not to important to her. She looked at the girls she once thought of as friends. "I will return for the rest latter."

Georgette said "Fine your father is not paying rent anymore. We are not a store house." Jacqueline looked a little ashamed She looked at Georgette and replied. "Be quiet the rent is paid until Tuesday. If you would like I can help you pack some."

Heather looked at her friend. Jacqueline was at least trying so she gave her a weak smile. She knew her father worked for Harrison. "Thanks Jackie. I be back for the stuff in the morning. We just have to borrow a truck."

"Humph your father said to leave the furniture. He said we could have it."

Heather moved to face off with the girl. "Well you can not have it. It is mine. It belonged to my mother. I will take it and he can go rot." She turned to Zephraim and took his hand. They left together.

Jacqueline looked at her roommate and said "That was cruel and mean."

"So what she is penniless now." Georgette said preening. "Now I am the wealthiest girl on campus."

Jackie stormed off to pack her friends things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie was watching Mestral. His hands flew over the keyboard. She shook her head slightly. To bad he could not sell that machine it made a type writer seem like a quill pen. However Mestral said that it was not time yet for humans to have so advanced machines. She leaned over his shoulder.

"So when are you going to teach me to read and write your language?"

He stopped and looked at her. "You wish to learn to read and write?"

Maggie grinned "Of course I do. I would not want to seem stupid to our children."

"We can begin lessons this evening then." Mestral said.

"Alright. I mean I am learning to speak Vulcan so reading and writing is the next step." She explained.

"Yes, though you have a very unique accent." Mestral replied.

"The language is far different then English. I am trying my husband."

"I am aware." he answered "It pleases me you wish to learn."

Maggie leaned over and kissed him. "Good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harrison Von Hess raged as he entered his home. He went to his study and poured himself a stiff drink. He was not going to allow this. He cut off Heather. He would be master in his own home. He placed a call to his friend Harold Greene. If the Captain had information he could use against this Zephraim Harrison would pay well for it. _Damn that boy. How dare he think he was good enough for a Von Hess. He would be crushed. _He called the University to see about getting the youth kicked out._ They will do it because I given them over a million dollars. That misfit will soon see he can never support my daughter without my good will. I better call Fredrick as well. He said there is a meeting tonight. We have to find a way to help Senator McCormick. Maybe that private sanatorium. I will run it by Dick Farmer he is the legal genius. Maybe he can find a way to kick that kid out of the state too._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Part 99 (New Man) NC-17

Doctor Joseph Mandel smiled as he opened his mail. There was a check for 100,000 US dollars just as the Senator had promised. His research would soon begin. He walked into his private lab and poured a cup of coffee. Soon the new race of man would be born. A race superior in every way. He went to his notes. So far he had isolated several key human traits. If he could confirm their location he could use those genes in his experiments. Fortunately the world had lots of orphans to use. He did not consider what he was doing as wrong or unethical. After all he took care of the children. Fed them clothed them and even educated them. Soon he would make them stronger faster and smarter. They were young almost the right age to breed. Perhaps he would wait and add the new gifts to their children. He would think about it. His new men and women would be as Adonis with beauty and like Athena with intelligence and fleet of foot like Mercury and strong as Hercules. He smiled as he complicated the new worlds elite would come from the lower classes and slums. It was fitting.

TBC…


	60. Chapter 60

-1**Disclaimer :Please see part one**

**A/N : Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2007/3/15**

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 100 (I love it when a plan comes together) PG**

Ellen Von Hess was pleased. _She had always hated Heather. The child was beautiful and resembled her mother. More importantly she was an obstacle to her own children inheriting the Von Hess wealth. Ellen did not care that Jamie Roth's family had saved the Von Hess's. No she hated it. That old man had insisted that Harrison set up a trust for Heather. He had died however before he was able to name a guardian other then Harrison. Harrison Divorced Jamie to marry Ellen. Jamie had been ill at the time and unable to prevent Harrison from taking Heather. It was the one thing He had demanded of her. Ellen sighed it had been a disaster from day one. Now however she was free of the ungrateful brat and her daughter and son would inherit it all. She smiled. It was worth putting up with Harrison for all these years. She was going to make sure her family was never again poor._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Senator McCormick was angry. He could not believe that the committee had sided with that communist over him. _The country was going to hell in a hand basket. He paced and hoped his friends could get him out of here. _He looked up and saw Harrison Von Hess and Dick Farmer a sight for sore eyes. The two men came into his cell and waved the guard away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Mandel was pleased. He had just received word that his new charges would be arriving in the United States soon. There were 3 young men and 6 young girls. He had his breeding stock. He read the information and examined their photos. They were nice looking children and they were from many different ethnic groups. Good. He was pleased. Unlike his German counter part he was not going to risk his peoples children. No he would perfect the techniques and then create the new Aryan race. He smiled as he looked at the second folder. Yes soon they to would be the right age. But first he had to be ready. He would not risk the pride of the fatherland. The allies were fools if they thought the best and brightest had been all destroyed. He had good stock. Hedrick Hemmer's daughter had two sons. Goring had twin son's by his mistress and then the best for last. He smiled. The world would pay for the crimes against his father. Already the boy was well spoken. Not as skilled as his sire perhaps but then again he was only 15. He would be the last to be enhanced as he was the most important. Did the allies really think that the Leader would have killed his wife? Idiots. Especially as she carried the future. He smiled as he considered how stupid the Americans were. To save the master race the leader had sacrificed himself. But he had ensured his heir would be safe. A child to remold Germany. They were a mongrel race but he would use them to ensure his people rose again. He would perfect it with these half caste children. They would make good body guards for the master race. Besides all were children of former SS officers. They deserved a chance to serve. His plan was coming together as he worked. This sanatorium was the perfect cover and soon he would have help. If Dick was as good a lawyer as he thought then the Senator would be here a perfect cover for his experiments. Who would look for a Nazi doctor in a private clinic taking care of a important US official? While McCormick was a fool he still had powerful friends and allies. Men with money and arrogance. Thing he could use. Yes his plan was coming along quite well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul Pike was not pleased. _He did not like that they had no information. It seemed that someone was still protecting the Senator. He had a good idea who. _He looked at Matt Denison who tossed down a folder in anger.

"Our hands are tied without a search warrant." Matt said

"Well we won't get one. Fran Miller is a gulfing buddy of McCormick."

"Great so much for justice being blind." Matt said "How can we keep them all safe? I mean we can not lock them up."

"I know. It is crazy." Paul said "Just once… I really think he is a danger to us all."

"Yes, I agree but until he steps down we are stuck with it and the good ole boy system. I may have an in. A buddy of mine… he works out of New York. Maybe he can help."

'But will he the director is powerful." Paul said

"He might he thinks his boss is an ass." Matt said smiling.

Paul handed him the phone.

David listened to the two law officers. _He had a feeling that they were all missing something about this. But what? He sipped his coffee. This all felt wrong. It had to be more then just a crazy senator. He had to have been backed by someone. Who and why? Those were the questions they needed answered. Who ever was behind the senator had a plan and it was coming together while they were three steps behind and that could get Mestral and his family killed. No he had to find the plan and take out the threat._

TBC…….


	61. Chapter 61

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek in any of its forms. It belongs to corporations and others. This is a fan fiction for amusement and no profit is made or required. It is just designed to amuse. It may be considered AU and it does not follow Cannon. It is designed to close out lose ends from Carbon Creek that drove me crazy. Maggie and Mestral pairing.**

**Rating from G to NC-17 depending on the chapter. It does deal with darker issues and it is intentional so be warned.**

**A/N : Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2007/3/15**

**Return To Carbon Creek**

**Part 101(Pride is a Sin) PG**

Maggie and Maria worked in the kitchen. They were hoping to adapt several new recipes.

"I spoke with Donna she is willing to let you have the recipe for her pecan pie. She thinks it is a good idea for you to sell it here. She did not mind that you want to change it little. She tried the changes that you have made and likes it a lot." Maria said

"Well that is nice of her. I will of course still see she gets royalties from the pies. It is only fair. Besides doesn't she have a boy that wants to go to University ?"

Maria smiled as she considered her nephew Shane. "Yes Shane Charles Tucker but he is only 12 right now. He loves machines. That boy is a natural engineer. He takes everything apart. If you are sure. The money would sure help. I know you are planning to sell the pies in the bakery."

"Yes we are. Between the pecan pies and the strudel and those fluffy Russian pastries from Marlaina we will be making a fortune. Duke and Susan will run the operation as our partners. Mestral will let them runt he day to day business. It is a good deal as we will make a nice profit but they will be able to make a living. Dike a good man a hard worker but after the mine accident he can not do that type of work anymore. Susan is a wonderful baker and Duke is clever. They will make a success of the business. We are setting 10 percent of the profits aside for the people who gave us the recipes. Given we have contracts with four major hotels and six dinners it should soon add up. Then the Jiggy supermarket chain wants pies too. It will make a nice college find for the kids." Maggie said. "We should sell around 50 to 75 a week to begin with."

"I think this program you and Mestral are doing is really good. I mean it letting people be independent but with a safety net." Maria said

Maggie laughed "Now do not make us into saints Maria. We are still making money. In fact I feel guilty as the others are doing all the hard work."

Maria looked at her. "Honey without your help they never have a chance. Deke be still drinking and resenting taking the welfare check. He is a proud man. You gave him pride back."

Maggie chuckled recalling how hard Mestral had had to work to get him to go along. "Perhaps, But Mestral had to convince him he would be doing us a favor. It is a good thing my mate is so logical. Deke really believes it now. " She smiled.

Maria smiled. "Men and their pride. They should be more sensible."

The door to the kitchen opened and Zephraim and Heather came in. Maggie looked up and noted that Heather had tears in her eyes. _Oh no this is not good._

"Mom we have a problem." Zephraim said He pulled Heather close.

Maggie immediately wiped off her hands and went to Heather. She hugged her tightly. Looking at her son. "Come sit down and tell me."

"Mrs. Grayson it was horrid. My father….. My father tried to buy of Zephraim."

Heather's cry shocked Maggie as she held the girl. She looked at her son and his face was icy cold. Clearly he was angry and none of the controls he learned was helping him calm down.

_Mestral I need you. Maggie sent._

Mestral was working on a new fuel system with Dr. Davis and Dr. Von Glenn. He stopped working.

"Excuse me a moment." He went to the phone and dialed home. Looking at his associates he said "I forgot to ask Maggie something."

The men grinned. Each assuming Mestral was checking up on his family. The were not in the least surprised when he left abruptly.

Dr. Von Glenn said "He is a devoted husband and father."

Dr. Davis grinned. "Yes Maggie has him wrapped around her little finger."

Both men laughed and went back to work.

"Makes me glad I am still single." Davis said.

Von Glen was silent and then replied "It make me wish to have a wife."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charles S. Tucker III snuck into T'Pol's quarters. He wanted to know more. He felt guilty but damn it he wanted to know. I mean was it possible that Mestral had descendants on Earth? This could change history. Maybe he could use it to convince the Vulcan's to share technology? They had a war to fight and he was willing to use anything to avenge his sister. He pulled the volume off the shelf. He sat down on T'Pol's floor. Taking a deep breath he began to read.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC…..


	62. Chapter 62

-1Disclaimer: See Part One

Pairing :Main Mestral and Maggie, Secondary and incidental Trip and T'Pol

A/N: Telepathy and Thoughts in Italics

2007/3/15

Return to Carbon Creek

Part 102 Is this Real!? PG-13

Charles S. Tucker III swallowed hard. He gasped for breath as he read the journal. How was this even possible? How could a whole community on Earth and even several Key historical figures conspired to keep this secret. His throat was dry. He gently closed the journal and rose. He could not believe what he read. He was shaking with excitement, fear and confusion.

Commander T'Pol keyed the pad to allow her entry to her quarters. She knew That her mate would have a lot of questions and want answers. Answers she was not certain she could provide. She only had part of the story. She sighed and entered. He was rising and he turned around bumping head long into her.

"Sorry…" He blushed deeply. He looked ashamed.

She took his hand and touched his fingers. She knew he was confused and perhaps a little angry.

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked.

T' Pol stroked his face lightly. " I was not certain. There was no logical reason to inform you in the beginning. When I told you and the Captain the story of Carbon Creek you seemed amused and so certain it was just a fictitious account."

"Ah huh. You did not deny it. You encouraged us both to believe it was just a fairy tail."

"Vulcans do not have fairy tails Charles." T' Pol said.

"No they just have proof that our whole history for the last 100 plus years was a lie." Trip replied.

"It is not a lie to not reveal the true facts. Besides most of Vulcan believed Skolar was the first of our people to set foot on Earth and to make First Contact. The fact that this is not true does not significantly change things."

"Are you crazy!!!" Trip shouted. "Of course it changes things. It changes everything damn it! I mean…..It explains so much about the Eugenics war ."

T'Pol looked at him. "What does it explain. Colonel Greene was still a mad man bent on ruling earth. He did not know Mestral was not human. So it could not have affected his judgment no matter how illogical he was."

Trip looked at her and could not believe she did not understand the significance. "T'Pol of course he affected the outcome. Mestral stood against Greene. Greene hated him and he was an enemy. So he naturally took his rage out on people he thought were like Mestral."

T'Pol froze as the implications hit her. Mestral was considered to be Chinese. "It would still have happened. Greene wanted to destroy any who did not meet his standards of Ethnic purity."

"Maybe… But Mestral did interfere and he did alter our development. Good or bad he moved us ahead. He trusted humanity to learn from her mistakes. Perhaps the High Command could have learned from him."

"Perhaps… Then again perhaps it is because we fear a repeat of the Eugenics Wars that we do not interfere."

Trip sighed and sat down. T'Pol came and rubbed his shoulders. "Trip…. This can not be known. Vulcan is reexamining every value we have. This news….With everything else could send us into a civil war."

Trip sighed and nodded. "Alright but we are discussing this more."

T' Pol agreed with a nod. "Lay back down on your stomach. You are tense. Remove your shirt and I will apply nero pressure to your back."

It was a diversion and Trip knew it but he had to think about this some more so he pulled off his shirt and laid down on T' Pol's bed hands over his head.

Part 103

Maggie pulled Heather into her arms. "It is alright baby, you can stay here. We have room. Zephraim go make up the guest room."

He would have protested but his mother faces suggested she would hear no arguments.

"Yes Ma'am. Heather I will put your bad in your room."

" I will give you and hand and check on the twins." Maria said to give them privacy.

"Thank you Maria. The pillows and blankets are in the hall closet." Maggie said

"I don't want to put you out Mrs. Grayson or be any trouble." Heather said

Maggie laughed. "Honey you are family and family is always welcome. Now come here and let me help you wash your face."

Maggie handed her a clean towel and a hankie.

Heather cleaned up and sat down at the table she looked lost and scared. Maggie went to her side.

"It will be ok Heather. We will help you.

"Why? I mean we …Zephraim and I are not even married yet."

Maggie took her hands. "Do you love my son?"

Heather blushed. "More then anyone."

"Then that is good enough for me. To me you are already my daughter. So dry your tears we will work it all out. Honey Zephraim supports you. So it will work out."

Heather hugged her and Maggie held the crying girl.

Zephraim carried the bags up the stairs. He pointed out the closet and set the bag in Heather's new room. He wanted to hit someone.

Maria smiled at him and said calmly. "Give me a hand Zephraim. I want to make certain Heather is comfortable."

"Yes, ma'am, Damn Harrison Von Hess. " He blushed "I beg your pardon."

Maria smiled. "Do not worry I won't tell your mom. But you best gain control of that temper or Mestral will not be to pleased."

"I know but Maria it is so unfair."

"Yes, It is. But you need to be calm and supportive of Heather."

"I know. I felt so helpless. I hope she calms down after talking to Mom."

"Maggie will help her. Now lets go back down."

Zephraim nodded as he took a calming breath. Maria was right he needed to be strong for his future wife.

TBC…

TBC…


	63. Chapter 63

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 103 (Family Ties) PG**

Maggie pulled Heather into her arms. "It is alright baby, you can stay here. We have room. Zephraim go make up the guest room."

He would have protested but his mother faces suggested she would hear no arguments.

"Yes Ma'am. Heather I will put your bad in your room."

" I will give you and hand and check on the twins." Maria said to give them privacy.

"Thank you Maria. The pillows and blankets are in the hall closet." Maggie said

"I don't want to put you out Mrs. Grayson or be any trouble." Heather said

Maggie laughed. "Honey you are family and family is always welcome. Now come here and let me help you wash your face."

Maggie handed her a clean towel and a hankie.

Heather cleaned up and sat down at the table she looked lost and scared. Maggie went to her side.

"It will be ok Heather. We will help you.

"Why? I mean we …Zephraim and I are not even married yet."

Maggie took her hands. "Do you love my son?"

Heather blushed. "More then anyone."

"Then that is good enough for me. To me you are already my daughter. So dry your tears we will work it all out. Honey Zephraim supports you. So it will work out."

Heather hugged her and Maggie held the crying girl.

Zephraim carried the bags up the stairs. He pointed out the closet and set the bag in Heather's new room. He wanted to hit someone.

Maria smiled at him and said calmly. "Give me a hand Zephraim. I want to make certain Heather is comfortable."

"Yes, ma'am, Damn Harrison Von Hess. " He blushed "I beg your pardon."

Maria smiled. "Do not worry I won't tell your mom. But you best gain control of that temper or Mestral will not be to pleased."

"I know but Maria it is so unfair."

"Yes, It is. But you need to be calm and supportive of Heather."

"I know. I felt so helpless. I hope she calms down after talking to Mom."

"Maggie will help her. Now lets go back down."

Zephraim nodded as he took a calming breath. Maria was right he needed to be strong for his future wife.

Part 104 (Status is relative)

The evening had finally calmed down. Heather had gone to bed and Maggie sat down with Zephraim and Mestral.

"Mom what are we going to do?" Zephraim asked. "I know that you will let Heather stay here but Mom she is under 21 I am concerned about that."

Maggie to was worried. "We need to check into this. Mestral can talk to Paul and Mathew in the morning. Maybe John Scott would know. He works for Judge Hall."

"I want to get married mother but I would hate for it to ruin Heather's family life."

"We can try to work it out. Mestral and I will try to talk to Heather's parents."

"Indeed this attitude is highly illogical. Even if you did not have your mother and my support you make a respectable living."

"Yes Sir. But I am not old money." Zephraim said

Mestral looked at Maggie confused.

"An illogical argument some use. It refers to social status." Maggie said

"Then perhaps we must simply change Zephraim's status."

Maggie looked stunned and then began to smile. Well Von Hess Shipping is a publicly owned company."

Zephraim looked stunned and he smiled.

"It is. But Mother that would cost millions." Zephraim said

"What use is currency if it does not assist family. Besides it should go to Heather as her father gave his word to Her grandfather. Therefore securing it for her is only logical and proper. I will arrange it in the morning." Mestral said. "Come you must get some rest."

"Mestral I don't know how to run a shipping building company."

Mestral smiled. "I do. My family ran one. Perhaps not this type of vessel but the concept should be similar. Besides it may well be useful. Ship builders uses materials we can use in space craft."

Maggie grinned thinking that Harrison Von Hess would soon get a lesson he would not forget.

TBC 


	64. Chapter 64

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 104 (Status is relative)

The evening had finally calmed down. Heather had gone to bed and Maggie sat down with Zephraim and Mestral.

"Mom what are we going to do?" Zephraim asked. "I know that you will let Heather stay here but Mom she is under 21 I am concerned about that."

Maggie to was worried. "We need to check into this. Mestral can talk to Paul and Mathew in the morning. Maybe John Scott would know. He works for Judge Hall."

"I want to get married mother but I would hate for it to ruin Heather's family life."

"We can try to work it out. Mestral and I will try to talk to Heather's parents."

"Indeed this attitude is highly illogical. Even if you did not have your mother and my support you make a respectable living."

"Yes Sir. But I am not old money." Zephraim said

Mestral looked at Maggie confused.

"An illogical argument some use. It refers to social status." Maggie said

"Then perhaps we must simply change Zephraim's status."

Maggie looked stunned and then began to smile. Well Von Hess Shipping is a publicly owned company."

Zephraim looked stunned and he smiled.

"It is. But Mother that would cost millions." Zephraim said

"What use is currency if it does not assist family. Besides it should go to Heather as her father gave his word to Her grandfather. Therefore securing it for her is only logical and proper. I will arrange it in the morning." Mestral said. "Come you must get some rest."

"Mestral I don't know how to run a shipping building company."

Mestral smiled. "I do. My family ran one. Perhaps not this type of vessel but the concept should be similar. Besides it may well be useful. Ship builders uses materials we can use in space craft."

Maggie grinned thinking that Harrison Von Hess would soon get a lesson he would not forget.

Part 105 (Marriage is a Merger)

David listened as Mestral told him the problem. Paul smiled and shook his head. As the youngest man there he could sympathize with Zephraim.

"Well it seems to me that they just need to go to Virginal to get married. The age there is 18 without consent and 16 with,' Paul said "If they are married then Von Hess won't have a legal foot to stand on."

"Zephraim wants Heather to have her families acceptance if not approval. I am at a lose on how to secure this." Mestral said

"Have Harry call and put the fear of God into him or baring that make him." David said

"I do not understand." Mestral said

Matt grinned "Force his hand. Make him be on the outside of things if he does not go along. He values power and position clearly more then his family. Make him need Zephraim to keep both."

Vlad smiled "In my country business is done by connections of family and friendship. It may be said to be a communist land but in truth it is who you are."

Paul grinned. "He is right most places are like that at least in some ways. Mestral you are an important national figure and so then is your family. I see no reason not to use it. Add to that that you are rich as Midas you can force it. Buy his company."

"I have considered this. Yes it is logical perhaps he needs his ego deflated so he may see reason. How can I do this."

David grinned. "Simple you buy the stock. We can start Monday. Von Hess only controls 33 percent. The rest is in the public domain. Hell even I won a few shares of his company."

Paul grinned "I think a lot of people in Washington do. He makes money."

"So then I shall purchase these shares. How many must I have ?" Mestral asked.

"51 percent or 1501 shares. I have 25 you can have." Paul said

David grinned "100 shares here."

Matt leaned back. "You know it may be wiser to have more then one person buying shares. We can agree to sell them back to Mestral but if he tries this then Von Hess may try to block it. "

"That is wise." Vlad said "You must use cunning like a fox."

"We will begin Monday. Vlad you may start. " Mestral handed him a Savings passport. "This has 100,000.00 American dollars in it. Do this and I will pay you that plus 25,000 more for acting as my agent. It should give you the fund to set up the dance studio you want in New York."

Vlad gulped but nodded he knew better then to argue. "I will do all I can."

"Well I have 50,000 set aside. Let me use this money." Paul said "It won't look to odd as I invested before and frankly I doubt Von Hess knows about me. Matt you buy some to. Mestral the rest. At the least we can give you proxy votes."

Mestral nodded.

David grinned Operation Marriage/Merger was underway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie helped Heather unpack. She smiled at the girl. "I am so glad you are here. I always wanted a daughter. I love Zephraim and the boys but I would have liked a little girl to."

"I am hardly little." Heather said but she smiled.

"Well maybe that is better no nappies." Maggie teased and the boys cried right on queue.

"Can I help you?" Heather asked. "I have never been around babies much."

"Certainly. But the twins can be demanding. They are just like Mestral Heather so please do not be to alarmed. They may….Touch your mind. Can you handle that?"

Heather was startled. She looked at Maggie. "How can they do that?"

"It is natural for them. Mestral is different. "She was uncertain how much to reveal.

"We are family you said so I will need to accept this. Let's go." Heather smiled.

Maggie took her up. Seth reached for Heather who scooped him up. She noted his hat was gone. She brushed back his hair and froze. For the first time she noticed his pointed ears. She looked at Maggie who held Samuel. She watched as her future mother-in law showed her the second set of pointed ears in two minutes.

"How?"

"Because of me." Mestral said "It appears that the gene for ear shape in my people is strong."

Heather swallowed hard. "They are cute. You should not have to hide them. Will our children have ears like this?"

Mestral went to her side. "Zephraim is my son in all ways that matter. However his physiology is human like yours. So then unless there is a change or some unforeseen seen leap in evolution or intervention than your children will have rounded ears."

"Oh…. Why are they pointed?" Heather asked the scientist in her now questioning. She let the question of human go for the moment.

"Because for an arid world the design is optimal." Mestral said watching her carefully.

"Oh… Well to bad. Are you sure? I k now you hear better then we do. It be a good thing for the children to have."

Maggie and Mestral both relaxed as it became clear their trust was well placed.


	65. Chapter 65

-1**Disclaimer and Authors notes in Part One.**

**18 March 2007**

**Return to Carbon Creek.**

**Part 106(Who do you trust?) PG**

Heather awoke and went down for breakfast. She found Mestral preparing fresh fruit and vegetables on a plate. She could smell something cooking. She took a quick peek and found it was rice. She wondered what this family ate as they were vegetarian. She was craving a bagel and jam. She noted several were on a plate with preserves near by. She went to Mestral rather surprised he was cooking rather then Maggie.

"Good Morning sir." She said softly

Mestral looked up. "Good morning. Would you like to assist me? Zephraim is using the shower right now so he will be unable to assist with breakfast."

Heather noted that Mestral was already dressed and ready to go and it was not even 6 am yet. "I would be happy to help. What would you like me to do?"

"Could you set the table. Maggie will be in shortly and Mariana and Vladimir as well. Vladimir is bringing in wood for the stove."

"Sure, how many places total?"

"Set eight. Mat and Paul should be arriving in a few minutes. I will pack a bag for David as we will be meeting him latter and he will likely have not eaten anything healthy."

Heather giggled. It seemed Zephraim was right Mestral was determined to take care of everyone around him. He was even making them all eat healthy. She grinned and snagged a piece of fruit. Noting the look of annoyance on his face. She smiled and turned to set the table.

Mestral watched her and decided his son would truly have his hands full with this female. Of course if she had no spirit she would not be here now either. That would be a shame as she had a brilliant mind.

Mestral motioned Heather to sit after she finished setting the table.

"Heather I have a question for you and I require a truthful answer."

"Yes , sir." She said confused.

"Do you trust this family. I mean really trust that we will do all we can to ensure you and Zephraim are allowed to live safe and productive lives together."

Heather did not understand completely but her answer was immediate. "I trust Zephraim. He trusts you. I do not know you or Mrs. Grayson well but you been supportive of me and of Zephraim. I admired your words to the committee and like my sister Hannah I admired your actions to stop the violence at the school. Yes, I trust you would not hurt Zephraim and he would never hurt me."

Mestral nodded. "Logically argued. I give you my word that your sister's inheritance will be safeguarded. I know she is not in agreement with your brother, stepmother and father. But I have decided to ensure that your grandfather's wished are honored. I read the will and frankly your father is breaking the law. But the clause until you marry appropriately is causing him the room he needs to disinherit you. I am certain that it was not your grandfather's desire to wed you against your will."

"No sir. I know he would have liked and approved of Zephraim. He just wanted to protect me. But dad… he is backing Ellen and wants me to marry one of the boys she approves of. Ellen is pleased because if I don't inherit it can go to her son and daughter Hannah. Hanna is to young to understand this she is just 16, But Ellen will use her to gain more too. I don't want that. She may be my half sister but she is a good girl and deserves to have the same choice they will give Harrison Jr."

"Indeed that would seem a reasonable thing. Your grandfather merged the firms giving your father control until you were 25 or married properly. Only your father only holds 33 percent of the outstanding stock now."

"Yes, But his buddies hold 20 percent." Heather said getting an idea where this is going.

"Yes. Donald Swarthmore owns 10 percent but his company is currently overextended and he is selling his shares."

"Heather was stunned. "Don is my dad's oldest friend. He would never do that to dad."

Mestral's brow rose. "Yes he will. Because the loans on his packing plant just got called in." His eyes darkened. "He owes over 250,000 American dollars for stock and new equipment. Unfortunately he paid to much for his hogs and the price dropped. Leaving him with no collateral and no way out. Unless he trades the shares for loan guarantees."

"Who would do that?" Heather asked.

"Sol industries has extended the credit he needs in return for his shares. He will be able to continue for a time. If he does not he is ruined."

"Who owns Vulcan industries and how do you know this." Heather asked.

Zephraim joined her and took her hand. "Mestral is the sole owner of Vulcan industries. His company now controls several large banking institutions."

"But…I do not understand. Zephraim you told my father you don't have money? I don't even care."

"Heather the funds I have are for my clan and family to use. I am a very…" Mestral paused clearly disliking the need to say this. "I am a very wealthy man, My wealth could support this entire town for the next ten years and I would still have enough to never go hungry. Last count my assets exceeded 100 million of American dollars and it keeps growing. I have invested it wisely and as the American stock market is rising so then does the wealth."

Heather was stunned. "You make my father look like a beggar." She said

"Not yet but he shall be." Mestral said.

Heather looked at him and for the first time saw anger and the desire to show little mercy. "Your father has broken his word and he had sought to harm both you and Zephraim. This I will not allow. You are both my children and it is fitting you be together as you are meant to be one. He will support you or pay a forfeit. The least of which will be his ego and pride. He is using your inheritance to support the cause of Captain Greene and his bigots. He sent 2,000 dollars to the KKK and 3,400 to the Aryan disciples. Those groups are evil. I won't let him rob you to support them."

Heather swallowed and had a feeling her father was in for a fight and she was almost wishing she could see his face when he got beat. "Sir he will go after Zeph as I am under 21."

"He may try but it would be hard to arrest him if he is your husband."

"How it is not legal here without consent of a parent or guardian." Heather said.

"No but it is in Virginia. " Paul Pike said coming in. He grabbed a mug. "What no coffee!"

"Caffeine is bad for you." Mestral said

Heather giggled and the experienced field agent groaned.

"Mestral trust me I need coffee."

He sighed and went to the cupboard. "Drink this kind.  
He said

Paul brewed a cup and it smelled great. The taste however…

"What the hell!"

"It is decaf and it has the coffee you want with no ill effects." Mestral said

Paul turned as Maggie entered the room. "Maggie he wrecked my coffee."

Heather and Zephraim began to laugh as Paul sounded like a kid who had his favorite toy taken away.

Heather knew Mestral would keep them all safe. He was just… Mestral he would do as he felt he should and like Paul they just have to trust him. She leaned against Zephraim and knew that in a few days they would be wed.

TBC


	66. Chapter 66

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

2007-03-19

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 107 (Risks and Rewards) PG**

David sighed as he spoke to the broker. The shares had just reached a record 100 dollars. He picked up the phone and dialed Mestral.

"Mestral it is David." Maggie said

"Please put it on speaker phone." Mestral said as he worked on some calculations.

Maggie flipped the switch and closed the door to the dinning room. The twins cradles were set up there and the boys were sound asleep.

"Mestral we now control about 45 percent of the stock. It has gone to over a hundred dollars a share. Do you want us to keep buying?" David asked. _David Markus was no expert but even he knew stock could become overvalued. He watched the index rise all in expectation over what this blue chip stock would do. Mestral's gambit had the market on a bullish run. He was slightly concerned about this._

Mestral set his pencil down and folded his fingers. "David I want as much stock as possible offer what ever price you must but gain me 51 percent or more. Money is not relative to the equation."

"Mestral there is no way you will get it back." David said concern now showing.

"Irrelevant David. Control is all I seek. Do not worry I will ensure the safety of the company. It will remain profitable and supportive of the goals we will set."

"But---"

"David remember they won the navy contract." Maggie said "For the new subs."

"Oh shit…. The General is going to kill me." David said.

"Why?" Mestral asked. Now concerned.

"Mestral you are a pacifist." His goof friend said

Maggie began to laugh. "Don't worry David I will make certain you get nice subs."

"Subs are vessels of war." Mestral said. "We will honor the contract."

David Markus sighed. _How did I get myself into this? He thought but he motioned the broker to buy more shares._

_Maggie why is he afraid? Mestral asked._

_Mestral you are a pacifist. David is a Marine a warrior sworn to keep our country safe._

"I do not understand." Mestral said.

Maggie sighed_ Some things do not translate well. _"What does Surak say about war?"

"Surak says war has no logic. It destroys the premise of the argument and the supposition. That even a just war becomes unjust as there is no way to protect the innocent."

"David however is a warrior. A man who has fought in war. He hated it and would likely prefer never to have to fight again but… He can not be a pacifist as he is a Marine."

"Logical…But we will not prevent defensive weapons. So why does he fear?"

"Fear is not logical Mestral and some things are impossible to translate across cultures." Maggie said.

"I see." Mestral said _I will not endanger this world I only wish to keep it safe. Humanity must learn to seek peace._

_Beloved we will but it will not happen overnight. Surly we will find our way in time.Maggie said she went to his side. Of course David is afraid he had to pay a heavy price in the war. He does not wish it to happen again._

_No sane being wants war Maggie. Mestral said Even Surak said defense was logical._

_I know... She said taking his hand.David trust you it is the world he fears._

Mestral's brow rose. but he said nothing more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walter Knight interview went on the evening news. He faced the country to report on the booming stock market. Being propelled through the ceiling on the backs of Von Hess Shipping. As this stock rose so then did all related ventures as the news of a hostile takeover broke.

"Mr. Von Hess do you know who is trying to take over your company?"

"No Walter I do not. Excuse me we have an emergency board meeting." Harrison Von Hess slipped away.

Walter Knight faced the camera. "There you have it ladies and gentlemen America's number ship building and shipping company is under hostile take over bid and even the president of the company is unaware of who is targeting them. Von Hess Shipping builds over a dozen craft a year for the US Navy and holds several other key contracts. If this take over is a success it can and will change the face of shipping in the United States."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Paul called Mestral he was off for the day to help with operation Merger. "I have 10 percent Mestral." He said

Mestral allowed himself a smile. "That makes 52 percent with the others shares. I just got the shares for the loans and cash. Come on in Paul and pick up David and Vlad. We must formulate a plan for the stock holders meeting in two days. It was most fortunate that their annual meeting fell on such a useful time."

_Maggie knew Mestral was referring to the fact that he had a break from the Apollo One program as the others asked for vacation time. Dr. Von Holtz had returned to Germany for his sister's wedding and it was a good time to break. _

_Xxxxxxxxx_

"What the hell is Vulcan industries?" Harrison Von Hess demanded. "How the hell did they manage to get 26pecent?"

"We do not know. But sir we can not reach Mr. Swarthmore." Fred Wickers said "Several other stock holders are also unavailable sir. I do not like it."

Harrison poured himself a bourbon and said "He will be here he always is. At least we still have enough to control it with his shares."

Fred Wickers was uneasy and he took the glass handed to him. He sipped it with caution suddenly afraid his boss was in for a shock.

TBC 


	67. Chapter 67

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**07/03/19**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: G UP TO NC-17

Part 108 (I will do what?) PG

_Zephraim only wanted enough money to pay the bills. To keep a house and raise a family. To perhaps pay for his children's education and to help take care of his mother. As he sat in the kitchen of his mothers old house he could hardly believe what he was hearing. Mestral was spending millions to ensure that Heather would control her grandfathers ship building company. He seemed to consider in nothing but an inconvenience to have buy or sell stock. He watched with a strange awe as Mestral ordered stock, gold , oil and even food futures sold. In a matter of minutes Mestral had sold thousands of shares in over half a dozen companies and made over 20 million dollars. All of which he was directing to purchasing stock in Von Hess Shipping. He swallowed hard. He watched as Mestral made lightening fast calculations and predictions and calmly insisted his mother keep a running tab on shares. It was not just Von Hess he was buying either. He was also purchasing large chunks of American Steele, Bridgeport oil refining and half a dozen companies. Zephraim was stunned at this. At first he did not understand then it hit him. Mestral was buying all the supply companies he would need to support the shipping venture. He would be able to move resources from one place to an other. He was even buying the companies that would find the raw materials needed. It was so simple he would control every aspect of production._

"There is no way… " Heather said clearly she caught on. "Who will run this monster of a company? It will be the largest in the country."

"No it will not be. " Mestral said "It will be the largest on this planet and as to who will run it? Why you shall child."

She froze and looked at him. "I WILL DO WHAT!!!"

"I believe that you shall do an adequate job at running this company. It will not be to difficult. You are highly educated and skilled. In addition the core company will be Von Hess Shipping. Your major is business Heather. While I know you enjoy the sciences...however your true passion is business. I could see that early on when you asked what would the Apollo One do for commerce. Yes you will head this entity."

She swallowed hard. "My dad and the others won't ever go for it. I mean I do not have the knowledge. All I wanted was money for school and to honor my grandfather's wishes."

"Of course you do. You will have help. As for whether they will agree. I own the company they will have little choice. It is what your grandfather would have wanted. You know he wanted your mother to take over. Only your birth and your father's deception stopped this from occurring. Your mother placed you firstin her life and your father took advantage."

Heather hated that he was right. "But I am only a girl."

"You are a brilliant woman." Zephraim said "Of course your dad will say I married you for your money." He kissed her fingers laughing. "I just want to be head of R and D."

"Ok, if you want. " Never realizing she had just agreed. She was to stunned to have a coherent thought.

Mestral nodded. Maggie grinned broadly _I thought you said you did not wish to influence our culture beloved._

_Humph…. Females are strong and wise. It is past time the males of humanity see this. Zephraim is a wise young man. He trusts his mate to care for him as is his right. So then I will enlighten the other human males. _

_So we are the stronger sex? Maggie teased._

_Of course every civilized male being knows this. From Betazid, Vulcan to Orion women rule as nature intended. We are not so foolish as to not accept this. It does not make us less merely a partner as we should be. Cultures where the male rules are always warlike and always barbaric. It took Surak to show us that a strong female leading is a good thing. Because then we can turn our minds to important things like peace and knowledge. Females war less as they do not choose to risk their offspring. They labor hard to bring them life. So they are special to them. A male… has by nature not endured the pain of bring a life into the world so it is easier for us to shed the life blood of an other. So we must listen to the female else we lose sanity. Vulcan would have destroyed herself had not T' Inya showed Surak that peace is better then war. That submission is not surrender and peace is prosperity._

Maggie was stunned because she could feel Mestral truly believed this. She suddenly understood why he was so protective of her. It was not to control her as she first thought but so she could help him. Not just with Ponn Farr but with being civilized in a world he did not fully understand. She forgot sometimes that he was not a human male. That his drives were not the same. He had become so much a part of her that she forgot he was not human. She looked down slightly ashamed.

_Maggie that you do not see our differences is an honor. I see only my beloved wife and you see your husband and that is far more then Human or Vulcan._

TBC 


	68. Chapter 68

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**2007-03-20**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Spell checked but not betaed. Sorry if I miss something.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 109 (Business or War is there really ever a difference?)**

"Walter Knight here ladies and gentlemen . Today an unprecedented event has taken place. Von Hess Shipping as called and emergency stockholders meeting. It appears that the company may have been taken over by an other. Now the press is not supposed to be allowed in. However." Walter smiled. "I own two shares of share of stock and as a stock holder and entitled to go in. Myself and George Gains my camera man are headed in now. It may well be that this legendary American business is now controlled by a some one not in the immediate family."

Maggie had slipped inside easily. She was not dressed to attract attention. David, Paul and Vladimir

were all seated beside her. Zephraim and Heather made their way to her side. Each having shown off one share of stock.

Harrison Von Hess lips curled with contempt. So his daughter had brought a share. He would enjoy crushing her dream to run this company. Even if he lost it at least his wife's daughter would not get a h hold of it. In the end he had thwarted that old man. Given Heather's defiance he was now truly glad she was not really his daughter.

There was a flurry of talking as Mestral entered the room. Everyone recognized him.

"What are you doing here!" Harrison demanded.

Mestral quirked a brow and raised a single share. "I own stock in this venture. I am curious to see how it is run."

Contempt flared "What would a so called scientist know of business? I guess I can not kick you out as you won a share. But it does not give you the right to question me."

Mestral stared at Harrison. "Business is merely probability Mr. Von Hess. As a scientist probability is our life's work." He moved to his family and friends. With a flourish he sat down. "You may well be surprised at what rights a simple share holder like myself has."

Walter stiffened as he saw the cold look Mestral gave.

Heather looked down hiding a give away smile. Zephraim took her hand. He winked at her.

Harrison turned red with anger. _How dare Heather side with that foreigner and his family._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter Jenkins scribbled furiously. Something deep inside him knew this story would be huge. He always had a great story when ever the Grayson's showed up. He noted that they been joined by a pretty little brunette. He knew that girl she was Heather Von Hess. Rumor had it she been disinherited by her family for taking up with Zephraim. Form the look on her old man's face the rumors were true. This was a scoop but not his usual fare. But oddly he had a feeling that was not going to be the real story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chairman of the board pounded a gavel to get everyone attention. "It has come to our attention that a large amount of Von Hess stock has in recent days switched hands. It is important to the future of this company that we investigate this and perhaps buy back the shares. It is not the intention of the Von Hess family that this company go out of the families control." Julian Wagner said

Mestral folded his hands as did his family. Heather grinned. She now knew the other reason Mestral wanted her to take control she was a Von Hess. Or she had been Saturday morning. The simple wedding ceremony at the justice of the piece in Virginia made her Heather Dana Von Hess Cochrane. She and Zephraim would have a more formal wedding in two weeks after her birthday but for now this was enough. She smiled at the thought of having a second wedding and a second wedding night. It was going to be a lot of fun.

**Part 110(Games) PG**

The gavel banged and the room became quiet.

"To expedite matters we are going to have a roll call of sorts. Each person will list the stock they own or hold the proxies for. To begin. Mr. Von Hess could you please state the number of shares you control."

Harrison stood up. "My family has 600 shares and we have the proxy for Mr. Swarthmore's shares. That is 47 percent of the outstanding stock."

The chairman smiled. " Well then with the 4 percent from the board that is 51 percent."

A man rose. Everyone recognized the second largest stock holder in the company. "Excuse me Mr. Chairman that proxy is no longer valid."

"Are you saying you gave your proxy away Mr. Swarthmore?"

"No sir, I no longer own the stock so therefore the proxy is not valid."

"What? Harris said looking at his oldest friend. The man looked away.

"I had not choice…. I did ask you for a loan…. I had to save my company. So I sold the shares."

"Damn it who did you sell it too!" Harrison demanded.

Swarthmore swallowed hard "To Vulcan industries. For 250,000 dollars to save my business."

Harrison froze "Why?.. I told you I would help as soon as I fought off this …..who or what is Vulcan industries?" He demanded.

"I do not know." Swarthmore said

The room broke out in frightened conversations as it became clear that many here no longer owned the stock but had been paid to attend.

_This is a set up. Peter thought. A trap to make Harrison Von Hess out to be a fool! He looked around wondering who controlled this mysterious new group. _

_I have a feeling this is a set up. Walter Knight thought. Some one is setting this up. This new company it came out of nowhere. How is it is suddenly so rich and powerful. Why can I not find out who owns it. Damn. It is like someone is playing a chess game. I know one thing this new Vulcan Industries has to be owned by someone rich and powerful. Someone who had a reason to take down one of America's most powerful and wealthy families and corporations. Only the Ford family had more control then Harrison Von Hess over his company. It was said that Henry Ford would never let his family stock be sold. _

Walter looked around and he spotted the Grayson family and the young lady Peter told him was Von Hess's daughter. _No Mestral was not that wealthy was he? Why would he help the girl? Walter was shocked to see Zephraim lift the girls hand to his face and kiss her palm. Heather Von Hess blushed and her father looked ready to kill the boy. _"Peter… what do you know about that?"

Peter winked. "The girl is engaged. Her old man don't like the kid. Called him white trash and poor. He told Heather if she stayed engaged she be disinherited and cut off."

"Oh, Peter do you know how wealthy Mestral Grayson is?"

"Well at the committee hearings he listed over two million in assets. Why? What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking Von Hess is going to get his head handed to him." Walter said "And it won't be pretty."

TBC 


	69. Chapter 69

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007-03-20**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 111 ( Damn the world has changed!) PG-13**

"There is no way. Von Hess is worth millions. Last time I checked his company was worth over ten million and he was listed as one of the wealthiest men in America." Peter said

"AH huh and Senator McCormick got a lot of support from him and the senator was the second most powerful man in the United States. We know the government is paying the scientist of Apollo One well."

"Yes but even so… There is no way it be enough." Peter whispered back.

"Pete, Mestral is a genius. Who is to say he has not made more investments?"

Peter Jenkins froze. He recalled the meeting he had. _The man was shrewd and fiercely intelligent. Then the Market had been going crazy for the last year. Someone had been buying key assets. Oil, steel, commodities of all types. No it was not possible the man was a scientist for Pete's sake. He looked over at Dr. Grayson and his family. For the first time he noted the cut of their clothing. It was simple but elegant. He looked back at Walter._ "Walt he is wearing a Silva Suit."

"Yeh he was at the committee hearings as well. Those things are expensive. I think he is far wealthier then any one realizes and he is about to become a lot more famous. Look at him. He is like a raptor waiting to swoop in. I tell you Pete he scares me."

"Yes, he is playing with Von Hess like a cat to a mouse. But why? What did he do to deserve…" Peter Looked at Heather and saw her leaning closer to Zephraim and the youth cover her with his arm. "He disinherited the girl… I bet he tried to force them apart. He is a well know snob."

"Well if he did that Mestral took exception clearly." Walter said "I would really hate-"

He heard the gavel and looked up.

The chairman rose and said "In the interest of time would those who own stock stand up and state how much you own."

So, it began. Walter and Peter gave their amounts one share and waited. Peter began to keep count. He had a feeling maybe Walter was right. Mestral did it for the girl.

"Who owns Vulcan industries." Von Hess demanded. He glared at Paul and David who were smiling. Vladimir rose.

"I am Vladimir Chekhov and I won 5 percent of your stock. I would have questions answered first."

"What questions? " An impatient Harrison Von Hess demanded.

"I would know… excuse me please my English is not so good. " He paused

_He is playing with him. His English is better then mine. That is that dancer… Oh my God Walter is right. This is the story of the year again!_

Walter caught the look on his friends face to his camera man he whispered. "Get a shot of them."

"I don't care about your English just ask your question." Von Hess demanded.

"Why is your daughter not holding her shares of this stock?"

Stunned Harrison eyes narrowed. "My daughter is a minor who can not under her grandfather's will vote until she is 25 or suitably married. Not that my family is a concern of yours."

"It matters Mr. Von Hess as I do not believe you are the right man to lead this company anymore. As you say a member of your family should be the head as intended by it's founder your father in law. I nominated your daughter Heather Dana Von Hess Cochrane to the post of CEO and president."

"What! You do not have enough stock to make that change!" Harrison shouted. "Cochrane that can not be she is not old enough to marry that boy broke the law!"

Zephraim stood up his eyes cold. "Heather is my legal wife Mr. Von Hess so she can vote her shares. 20 percent I believe it is."

Harrison sneered "The will says suitably married to a wealthy man , a man who can provide and protect her. A man of proper social standards not some back woods hick."

Zephraim's eyes narrowed. " I can provide. As to my families influence. Father."

Mestral rose he stood at his children's side. The room feel silent. " Influence is a interesting point is it not? Social standing ? I wonder if it means the same in your culture as it does in mine the **Ti'Valka'ain**? I also wonder if you truly know Heather. She has a brilliant mind. She has taught me much in recent months. Her explanation of your stock market was most enlightening."

"What do I care about your culture Telvak ... What ever." Harrison said.

"The market is rather simple. It is relatively easy to obtain wealth using simple mathematical formulas. Wealth is what you use to consider status is it not?"

Maggie smiled and watched her husband smile. The first real smile many had ever seen on his face.

Heather slowly counted anticipating the bomb he was about to drop_. She almost felt sorry for her father but, he was being such a bigoted ass._

"It is never wise to underestimate and opponent or to assume they are without protection and allies. That others values may not influence the choices they make. The **Ti'Valka'ain value clan and family above all else.** These values almost destroyed us once and then saved us as a race."

"Like I care. Get to your point damn it."

"As you wish." Mestral said enjoying the humans foolishness. _This lesson in humility was long overdue_. **Ti'Valkan'ain** is translated to your language as **VULCAN**."

Harrison was stunned to silence and the room fell quiet.

"I knew it." Walter said "Mestral Grayson owns Vulcan industries."

"So what you still only have about 26 percent of the stock. And that is not the boy's."

All eyes went to Mestral who shook his head. "Yet you would consider other men's son's who own far less for your first born daughter as suitable mates. Using this measure Zephraim meets the requirements."

"That kid is not your son." Harrison said "He is-"

"Silence!" Mestral commanded. " Zephraim is my son. I have claimed him as is my right as head of house. I recognize his bonding … Marriage with Heather. He has my support and protection. They both do. To that end I will see Heather's inheritance restored."

"Never!" Harrison shouted.

"Daddy please this is not necessary. You know it. Grandfather wanted me to -"

"Shut up girl. This is my company and I won't let it go."

"Daddy don't make us do this." Heather begged.

He laughed "What can you do girl. You are a weak fool like your mother."

Heather looked stricken. _She felt like he struck her. He hated her it was clear now._

Everyone in the room suddenly realized this was personal not business. Von Hess let his urban charm fall away and the world suddenly saw the real man.

Zephraim pulled Heather into his arms. "It will be ok. Honey he can not hurt you again."

"I will see you in prison Boy. She is only 20." Harrison said

Zephraim looked at him. "Heather is my wife."

"Some pagan ceremony. That bonding thing is still called shacking up by civilized people. You made her your whore boy."

Zephraim began to move but was caught by Mestral. "Kadith my son."

Zephraim froze. "It is my right father."

"Indeed, but my way will not ruin your clothing and it will destroy him far more effectively."

"Like you have the guts you freak." Harrison shouted. He was becoming unglued.

_He really has not figured it out. Walter thought._

Vladimir looked at Paul and David. Both men rose.

"We give our proxy to Mestral and the **Ti'Valka'ain or Vulcan Industries. " Paul said for he and David.**

Vlad smiled like a wolf and said "Mestral is a man of honor one I call friend and brother. I trust him with my life and my families. He has my proxy until the time comes that I may sign the shares to him."

"I to gift Mestral with my shares." Paul said smiling coldly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." David said "Mestral the shares I have well… they are yours."

Harrison felt as if he been punched in the gut.

"What just happened?" Walter's camera man asked.

"Mestral Grayson just gained control of Von Hess Shipping." Walter whispered back to his camera man and friend

"You can not do that!" Harrison shouted.

"It is done. I now own and control 53 percent of the stock. Heather is now the new CEO of the company. I would ask that you and your staff vacated the premises by 1900 this evening." Mestral said his voice cold. "Heather has our confidence and protection.

The room broke out in shouting.

_Maggie saw the cold smile on her husband's face and for the first time truly understood why his people chose to try to control their emotions. It was because if they gave in they could be cruel and cold beyond measure and that anything in the hands of minds so sharp was a weapon. She knew Mestral would now destroy Harrison Von Hess piece by piece and the fool would never apologize or admit he was wrong to treat Heather so. That is all it would take and Mestral would stop. But…. He would destroy himself. All Heather had wanted was her father's love and clearly he was not giving it. He was attempting to destroy her and Zephraim would protect her as would her own mate. To that end they would together take Harrison apart. Heather would gain control of her inheritance and then help grow the company. Her son and daughter would never need to worry about money._

"You can not do this!" Harrison shouted.

Mestral brow rose. "According to your laws I can. It would be wise for you to sell the remaining shares to me. I will control all of it."

"Never!"

"It matters little. You have over extended trying to buy back the shares. The offer I make is good for one hour. If you agree in that time. I will give you the market price. If not… Well then you may keep them but your days of influence are over." Mestral said "Take the money."

"You can not afford more!" Ellen said standing beside her husband now.

Zephraim smiled. "The remaining shares are only worth about 4 million dollars but we can be fair here. So we will give you 12 million. Three times their value. Think fast. My father is not know for his patience when dealing with fools who refuse to learn."

"Damn you!" Ellen said

"Not likely Mrs. Von Hess. Take the money. Because this is a one time offer." Zephraim said "After that we will take you apart piece by piece."

Ellen shivered suddenly realizing she had underestimated this boy.

Zephraim smiled. "I am not a boy Mrs. Von Hess. Even without Mestral's help I would have been able to take care of Heather. However she wanted to honor her grandfather's wishes. So here we are."

Harrison stormed out before he did something foolish like shoot them all.

Ellen looked at them. "How?"

"Heather can explain it." Maggie said grinning "But maybe I will. I am not white trash Mrs. Von Hess. I may have once had to work hard for a living but my husband provides well. He has this gift you see for numbers. So I leant him the money to play the market. It was not much. Only about 1000 dollars. But he is very good. So now we have more then we can ever spend. This company is nothing but a small cog in our new empire."

Ellen felt chilled.

"Mestral has decided that if we are to have peace then he must help set an example to be followed. While he has some influence as a scientist as a business man he will be heard. Now we own several companies. This is just one for family reasons. With our help Heather will run the company for us so we can get back to research. With in a ten years this company will be worth a billion dollars."

"That is not possible." Ellen said shocked

Maggie grinned. "Of course it is. It is just probability and basic research and development. Our agriculture division alone will make 10 million this year. This company around 2 million a poor return but we think we can fix the poor management it has had."

"Von Hess has had growth every year." Ellen said

"Yes but you only do one thing. It is foolish not to have more then one product. " Maggie said smiling.

Ellen turned bright red and ran out.

The silence was telling as the Grayson family walked Heather to the top table and she took her place.

Heather swallowed hard "Today is a new beginning. I am going to take this company back to the way my grandfather ran it. We will be needing the support and help from our workers. To this end. I am giving every employee a 5 percent raise effective immediately and full medical coverage. I also invite the union to come speak to me at their earliest convince as I know I will need their input to make this company grow and thrive. My grandfather founded this company to build ships of the line. We will keep doing this and so much more. However for today I call this meeting to a close."

Walter slipped out and went live. This news stunned the nation.

Peter wrote quickly. _A woman in charge of a multi million dollar company this was unheard of. There was not way it was going to work. No one would support them._

TBC 


	70. Chapter 71

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Spell checked but not betaed.**

Part 112 (A civilized Face) G

In less then an hour Dr. Mestral Grayson had once more become the center of American life. He was being hailed as a rags to riches story. Many thought it romantic that Maggie had given her husband the start of his fortune. Maggie grinned knowing that they would never have excepted the truth. That Mestral had worked for the money in her bar and in the mines and won over ¾ playing eight ball. She chuckled at her husband's clear annoyance at the white lie. Well she had given him some money recently but he had already been well on his way to making a fortune. She smiled at him as they walked out. He had stayed in control though his tone had actually frightened her a little. He stroked her cheek.

_I would never harm you nor will I allow any form of harm to our family and clan._

_I know Mestral and maybe that is why I am afraid._

He sighed not knowing how to reassure her. _This is who I am in truth Maggie. I am only covered by a thin layer of civilization. I would do what ever I had to keep those under my care safe. I am a Vulcan Male and it is ingrained in my very genes to keep my family safe._

_I know Mestral and so would I. Maybe none of us are civilized… we just put on a good face._

_Perhaps…..but we can try._

_Yes we can she agreed. We are together and maybe together we can help others find the way to a civilized face._

_Maggie we will do all we can. But this…. This is as far as I can go directly. Already I have broken every rule of first contact._

_Mestral I thought we were beyond that? She moved to him. I would say we are forging an alliance even if most of Earth is yet unaware of it. We will do this together. Have faith._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Walter Knight went on the news and told the nation that one of it's oldest most powerful companies was now controlled by a woman. A woman who was a direct descendant of its founder.

"I would like to remind the nation that this great company has only been called Von Hess for the last 30 years. Before that it was called carried the name of Port Grave Shipping. One might take the view that it is merely going back to its roots."

Peter listened and wondered what his friend was attempting to do? Surely Walter could not believe leaving a woman in charge was a good thing? That company was directly responsible for over 5000 high paying jobs. Peter Jenkins could not imagine the male dominated unions to go along. He lit a cigar as he considered the possible problems. He knew that if they went on strike the ship yard would close rather quickly. It could destroy the company. He decided to talk to Walter see what he was planning. He might as well see if he could help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ken Hoffman cursed loudly and fluently. _No way. There was no way a woman would tell his men what to do! He was the head of Local 458 ship builders. He was not allowing this. Dealing with Von Hess had been a nightmare but a woman. What the hell did a woman know about ship building. Then there was the fact that no sane company sell the materials they would need to build the ships. They would be dead in the water in less then a month.…_

He slammed on his hat. "Sam, Howie we got a go see this girl. Set her straight. We ain't working for no broad."

Sam looked at him. "But if she owns the company? I mean we have a contract."

"Yes… with Von Hess shipping not no Tit iam damn Vulcar industries." He said

"That was Vulcan industries and Ken we could have a problem. I mean if Von Hess is not a separate entity then Vulcan may not have to legally honor its contracts. Besides she just gave everyone a raise."

"Raise … yeh and how is she going to pay it? If we can not get the stuff we need to build? Come on we got a talk to the twit."

Sam shrugged and followed having a feeling this would be interesting. _Ken was old school union. He had started back when bare knuckled brawls were a way to negotiate. It be interesting to see how he would deal with this highly educated girl.He was a lawyer so he do what he could to protect the union from Ken's knuckle dragging ways._

TBC 

TBC 


	71. Chapter 71a

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007-03-20**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Spell checked but not betaed.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 113(Gloom and Doom) PG**

Donald Roth of USA new was one of the first to suggest that this unprecedented move would damage the company. That no one would take seriously a CEO who was under 21 and female.

"This coupe will not be good for the business. I believe that Mestral Grayson has overestimated his influence in America. It is positively ridiculous to believe a 20 year old girl can successfully run a multi-million dollar company." He stated on national TV.

His co anchor Philip Preston looked at him quickly. "I think that is it to soon to panic Donald. I mean Dr. Mestral Grayson is brilliant. By all accounts he is brilliant. If he is involved the company will be a success. Every thing he touches turns to gold."

"I will admit the man has brains but Phil that is a girl who has not even graduated college. The company just got a million dollar contract from the Navy. I can not think they will be to pleased. What could this child know of designing ships and subs?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zephraim and Heather looked over the design.

"See Zephraim this end is sleek and tapered. Mestral checked my figures and we think it will reduce drag by 20 percent. That along with that new fuel and engine will save over 500 gallons of fuel a month. Then that new engine he is working on will be even better. Dr. Davis said that he and Dr. Von Holtz will have a prototype built in six months for the new subs. Between this new destroyer design and that new engine for our new Shark sub we will have a rather large surprise for the Navy. We can build each of these vessels for half the cost and we can produce them faster. Then the operation savings is at 15 percent over the older models. They are also bigger and can stay out for six to nine months at a time rather then three to five currently."

"The crews might not thank you for that but it will be a significant cost advantage." Zephraim agreed.

"Yes well… We could hope the Navy is not that stupid."

Zephraim raised a brow and Heather began to laugh. _He looked so like his father for a moment. _She leaned over and kissed her new husband passionately.

Zephraim was momentarily stunned but he pulled his beloved close. "I love you woman."

"I know." She said as she pulled back because the com went off. "Yes, Gloria?"

"Miss the Union people are here and Miss they do not look happy."

Heather sighed "Send them in and call Dr. Grayson he is with Dr. Von Holtz in R and D."

"Yes miss." Gloria said

"Well here we go Zeph." Heather said.

"Just remember you are their boss. You run this company and we will stand behind you 200 percent. You can do this. Those designs you came up with prove it. Remember we can always move the shipyards."

"I know Zeph but those men… well they deserve a chance to accept. I am willing to try. I mean jobs that pay this well are not easy to find. I don't want to wreak the economy of this area." Heather said

"I know but remember we won't tolerate games." Zephraim said as he went to her side to give support.

There was a knock at the door. Zephraim gave Heather's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it and going to pour several drinks and tea for himself and Heather.

The door opened and the Union leader and his council came in. Ken Hoffman was a big man over six foot tall and broad in the chest. A man who made other stand up and take notice. Yet, Heather recalled her grandfather saying that he was an honest man. A man who truly wanted only a fair and honest wage for his union members.

"Mr. Hoffman please come in and take a seat. I am so glad you made time in your schedule. I know you work very hard for your members."

Ken stopped abruptly. He been about to go into the reasons why he could not work with Heather Cochrane. Yet she did not demand his help. Instead she thanked him for taking the time to see her as if he was an equally important part of the company. He looked at here.

"Would you like a drink?" Heather asked. "Zephraim can pour you a bourbon or whiskey. We also have coffee or tea. Though I am certain that the tea might be a little bitter. It is a blend my father in law brought us. I am afraid I do not know your associate?"

Ken Hoffman recovered and said "This is Local 458 legal representative Samuel Giles and that is Howie er Howard James my vice president involved in the pay and health care areas."

Heather smiled at the men. She held out her hand. "I am Heather Cochrane. Formally Heather Von Hess as I am sure you know. This is my bond-mate… er husband Zephraim. He will be taking over the R and D in the company. Now if you gentlemen will give me just half and hour I will explain why I can run this company. But before I go into that. I want to show you the ships and subs you will help me build. That is if we can come to a mutually satisfying agreement. I am not my father to think that a Union is a hindrance to business. No I think a union is important and it may well be that your input could save the company money. Money we can use to improve our workers lives."

"Look Miss this is a ---" Ken froze as Heather pulled back a sheet to revel the newly designed ships. "What are those things?" He was stunned as he saw the most elegant and lethal looking sea faring vessels. "Who designed them? Why did your father not tell us about this?"

Heather smiled. She knew that the design would gain their attention.

"Harrison Von Hess did not tell the union about these ships because he has no idea the concept exists."

The three men looked at her in shock. "How?" Sam asked "Who designed this?" He looked at Zephraim

"I would love to claim those beauties but the fact is I only did the engines. Heather came up with the initial concept. My father and I simply helped test he initial concept. Lovely are they not? The this ship can out sail anything on the ocean today. So are you gentlemen going to listen to my wife or do we take this concept and build it in Liverpool?"

"What do you mean?" Ken asked he was in shock. He could not believe a woman designed this ship. He moved closer and then saw a second drawing. He pulled back the page and swore. "Damn…This thing looks like a shark." he looked at it like it was a work of art which it was. "You designed these?"

"That is the Hammer head Mr. Hoffman. It is a small attack sub. Next to it are the Nurse, Great white and Tiger shark. Each sub has a unique profile and mission. They are all faster then anything in the sea. I want to present these designs to the Navy once we come to an agreement. Yes I did with some assistance. I designed the Hammer and Nurse alone but the engines are compliments of my mate and his associates. I am afraid that I wanted a new power train for the machines to get rid of the outdated diesel engines. So to achieve that I needed modern engineers." He said sitting down to shocked to take it all in. He looked at his fellow union officials both who gulped their bourbon. Neither man said a word letting Ken talk as they tried to take it all in.

"What do you mean no diesel ? What powers those things?" A now curious Ken Hoffman asked.

"Zeph can explain it. But you did not answer will you help or do we move the shipyards."

"What!" Ken said turning to face Heather. "What do you mean move the shipyards? We have a contract!"

"Yes you do." a voice said from the back of the room. Ken and the others spun around as Mestral Grayson came walking in. He was dresses in a grey tunic and pants. The high collar was buttoned and he had no tie on. But he looked elegant and authoritative.

All three men rose. It was instinct to rise when one who was clearly superior entered the room. Heather sipped her tea to hide her amusement and noted Zephraim looked away to hide his own smile. They did not wish to offend their guests.

"Dr. Grayson." Ken said offering his hand.

Zephraim looked at Mestral who took the hand never hesitating.

His firm grip shocked the Union boss as he tried to intimidate the academic. Mestral squeezed the hand causing Ken to flinch and shake his hand out.

"Did I injure you sir?" Mestral asked innocently

"Ah no, I am fine Doctor. I guess building rockets make you strong."

"Yes it can be physical work." Mestral responded " Your union has a contract with Von Hess shipping We expect it to be honored. However Heather has told me good faith must be established. As I am new to business I am allowing her wisdom to prevail. So we are giving the union a five percent raise. We anticipate that the Navy will want a to replace all their fleet once they see these new designs."

"But she is a woman a girl really." Ken said

"And your point? You are impressed with the design and I can see you are eager to begin. Why then is this and issue?"

Ken said nothing looking at Sam for help.

Howie spoke up. "Ok so you offered us this raise and new benefits. That is all well and good. Let us for the moment assume we in the union go along. No one will sell us steel or the other things we need. We be dead in the water. Then the raise won't do us any good."

Heather sighed he had a valid point.

Mestral looked at the men then at Heather. "I will guarantee the supplies you need will be there. Steel, fuel anything at all. Vulcan can provide all you need."

"With respect doctor how?" Sam asked. "I mean we got a call from USA steel saying they are not going to deliver as they feel they won't get paid. We heard this from the Union and then the Teamsters are not going to haul it for the same reason. We also need coal to fuel the furnaces. I myself be willing to go along but our members need to get paid."

Mestral looked at him and said "I own Carbon Creek Mining. The monks from the monastery are all skilled drivers. They have purchased a fleet of 12 trucks that can deliver the steel from the railway. I purchased D and R railways and American Steel. So you will be supplied."

The men were stunned.

"You did what?" Ken said

"It would hardly be prudent to purchase a company and not be able to secure the needed materials to build the product. As my wife said at the stock holders meeting Von Hess shipping is only small part of Vulcan." He took a seat next to Heather.

Ken gulped down his drink and choked out. "May I have an other…Please."

Zephraim smiled as he poured him one.

This followed the first drink. "We need to talk to our members." He said He rose and motioned to his fellows.

Howie stopped and looked at Ken then at Heather. He saw the same steel in her that had been in her grandfather and the same honest manner.

"Ken….I am going to support this."

"What?" He said

"It is a good deal for us. And frankly I would rather deal with someone who wants our input. Strikes are costly and don't benefit us. Ok Miss I am willing to go along and I will do what I can to swing the members."

Sam set his tumbler down. "I was only 22 when I got this job. So, age does not matter to me. I maybe concerned as you are a lady. However…. I agree with Howie if you are willing to talk and listen to our suggestions and concerns…. We would be fools not to go along. Especially as we all just got a fat raise. Besides you are a lot nicer then your brother or old man."

Ken had been going to torpedo it. However he saw the look of respect in his second and thirds eyes. He reconsidered. He hated the idea of working for a kid. Especially for a woman. Then again Sam was right Harrison was an ass and Jr. was an even worse prick. "Ok I will agree to support this. But there are conditions. " he went into negotiating mode now.

Heather smiled and sighed with relief inside.

"I am willing to listen to your requests just as you have mine."

Ken Hoffman came back and pulled off his coat and rolled up his sleeves. "Ok miss, let's deal." He said

TBC 


	72. Chapter 72

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007-03-21**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Spell checked but not betaed.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 114( A New Day) G**

**Harrison Von Hess collapsed in his chair. He stared at the fire. He could not believe that he had lost the company. He had only ever married to get it. He gulped his drink hating that he had been out maneuvered by that damned boy and his family. Damn it he was a Von Hess his family helped found this country. He swallowed the drink hatred brewing. He would get it back. He rose and placed a call. He needed help and he knew just who to call. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ken Hoffman could not believe what he had just agreed to do. However the deal Heather Cochrane was offering was to sweet to pass up. It would give the union a real voice in the company. While they would not be partners they would have a great deal of input more then any other workers in history. His people would know the exact finical status and viability of the company. Heather herself was taking only a modest salary. One that was on par with his own. It was an astounding thing. He got into the car and considered that this could mean for union members across the country. He smiled as he pictured the shocked look on the AFLCIO faces. Yes that alone would be worth the contract. He looked at his fellows and said "Call a meeting we need to get this approved."**

**Howie Smiled and knew it was a bright new day. He would not have to resort to threats to get fair treatment for the workers. His people would be the best paid in the country. He grinned as he thought of the shock the men would feel. "I can hardly wait I just hope the members realize this is a good thing."**

"**They are not stupid Howie. I admit to being dubious. But the carrot is very sweet and the stick … well we all need to work."**

"**Ken do you really think they would move to Liverpool?" Howie asked.**

**Ken sat back and then answered. "In a heart beat. That Grayson is cold as Ice. He would do it without a thought or care. Now Heather that girl is good. She is just like her grandpa. Now that was a good man. A man's man but an honorable one. He said what he meant and kept his word unlike that piece of filth his son in law. Now Heather she be upset but I think…. She would go along. It is clear Grayson is a real power here."**

**Sam leaned back. He had had to fight hard to go to college and become a lawyer. Even so he was still a working stiff at heart. He loved working with the union. But if this came to pass. The younger union members or the children of members would have options. Scholarships to attend college were just one of the carrots offered. Then there was an offer to open an academy like the one in Carbon Creek. That peeked even his interest as he had a four year old daughter. Yes indeed this was a new day for the American working man if they had the gut to grab it. He spoke up. "Maybe but the deal is a fair one and generous. It could change life for everyone. We need to get the boys to go with it. I think if we do it will be a new day."**

"**Yes, one where the working man finally gets a break." Ken agreed. "Sam, Howie we got to get on the phones and tell the other unions to play along. Maybe,… Maybe we can find a way to make this contract standard."**

**Sam grinned "Well some people would sure hate that." **

**Ken laughed as he considered the rage several big companies would have.**

TBC 


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Spell checked but not betaed.**

Rating: G to NC-17

**07/03/21**

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 115 (Dream Team) G**

There was a collective hush as the table filled with people. In the center was Heather Cochrane to her right her husband and his family. The reporters could feel the tension as the remaining members came in. Ken Hoffman of the Ship Builders Union and his staff each took a seat at Heather's left. The press was certain that they would be announcing a dead lock. It was well known that the Ken had summoned his 5,000 member union to an emergency meeting. It was expected that a strike would be called unless Heather stepped down.

Donald Roth gave this commentary "It appears that Mrs. Cochrane will be forced to step down as CEO of Von Hess shipping even her influential father-in-law can not make a girl an acceptable replacement for legendary Harrison Von Hess. The man has grown the company every year for the last 20."

Walter Knight listened to his egotistical comrade and somehow felt he would pay for that. He had researched Heather Von Hess carefully. While it was true she was young she was highly educated and she had a perfect grade point average taking classes he knew he would have never passed. Walter might be old fashioned but he had a feeling that this young lady could well be the wave of the future. He knew deep down that Mestral Grayson always picked a winner. Whatever his reasons for choosing this young woman she would succeed and in the end he would make even more money. The man seemed to have a midis touch. He watched as the reporters droned on. He however did not broadcast preferring confirmation before he made a fool out of himself.

Heather looked at Zephraim who banged a gavel.

All eyes went back to them. Maggie took a deep breath and winked at Heather who rose. Heather looked at Ken and motioned for him to join her. This action got her a big smile as the big man came to her side.

She faced the crowd. "As you all know my family has always been actively involved in Von Hess shipping. My great -great -great grandfather founded the company and many of my relatives from both sides worked her. I grew up hearing tales of ships and the greatness of our workers. Well ladies and gentlemen one thing has remained the same. These men who build the ship are decent hardworking honest men. Men who dream of a bright future for the company as well as their families. This being the case Me. Hoffman came to me. He was honest about his Unions concerns. So we exchanged ideas and to prove I was sincere I showed him the design for our newest vessel. Mr. Hoffman would you please do the honors?"

Donald Roth spoke rapidly into his mike. "This is where she gets told the union won't deal with a woman. Ladies and gentlemen it seems Grayson was wrong---What? What he is going along why?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Cochrane." Ken said The big man motioned to his fellows Sam and Howie who came brought up a picture that was covered. "Mrs. Cochrane is right I did go to see her. She is being polite to say I was cordial and polite. I don't think I was either but I did listen. Grudgingly at first then with enthusiasm. You see I love ships. I love building them and seeing them sale. I think that there is something special about seeing a vessel sail out with our stamp on it. I was worried that a little slip of a girl would not have any idea about building and designing war ships." Ken Hoffman smiled as he reveled the Tiger Shark sub. It's predatory lines causing the reporters to gasp. "I was wrong. This ship and several others were designed by Miss Heather. I for one want to build it. She also sees the union as a partner. She wants our input on health and safety issues. So given that and the generous wage increase. The Ship Builders Union is 100 percent behind her. We will honor our contract and make this company the biggest most powerful ship builders in the world."

"How the he---heck did she pull that off?" Roth said clearly shocked. "She is just a kid…"

Heather moved forward. "This is a new day. A day when labor and management set aside traditional petty arguments and move forward. Mr. Hoffman will be and advisor to the board as will one man from each division. These men will help us determine what needs to be done to ensure a safe healthy work place. In addition to these advisors each division head will set aside one hour a week to hear concerns. We also instituted a new scholarship program for both workers and their families. An educated worker is far more valuable then one who is not. The details of the new contract will be available as soon as we can print it. Copies to all Union members to review at their own time."

Walter Knight was stunned. This would change the face of business and once more the Grayson's were in the middle.

Roth stood up. "Fine and good but what about your suppliers USA steel wont' want to deal with a woman."

Heather looked at him and answered. "Unfortunately that is true and they have decided to not renew the contract to provide us with steel."

"So this is just a circus show? Designs or not you need supplies to build ships." Roth said pressing his advantage.

Zephraim stiffened and moved to Heather's side. She merely smiled. "Yes they did cancel the contract talks. It was a most fortunate event for us."

Roth looked shocked. "But you need steel."

"Yes we do but they are not the only producers in the country. In fact they are very expensive and they are slow to deliver. My father did business with them because of lifelong ties with Taylor David Andrews their CEO. He was most emphatic that he would not deal with me. Fortunately American Steel is not so narrow minded."

Roth's jaw dropped open. "American Steel is half the size!"

Ken Hoffman stood up and answered. "They are now but my fellow union members there saw the light. They know that we can take everything they produce. So they are willing to back this venture. Miss. Heather spoke to the new owner and he promises to see we get the steel we need as fast as we need it."

"Who is the new owner?" Walter Knight asked. He had a feeling because Mestral leave nothing to chance.

Zephraim went to the podium and said "I am, We needed it for our work."

The room was a buzz as it became clear that Steel was not a problem.

"What about coal and power?" Roth said "You are just a girl how can you lead and arrange all of that?"

"I believe that to will be provided. "Mestral answered. "Heather is a grown woman Mr. Roth. It would be wise to show respect else my son take exception. Females are the superior sex. Consider how much stronger they are then we poor males. They bring children into the world how much easier to build simple ships. I have faith that Heather will carry her role well."

Roth spun and faced him. "Who?"

"Vulcan owns the mines needed for coal and the electric plants for power. All Heather needs will be there."

Donald Roth knew he blown a big story and looked like a fool. He sighed and reported on hoping to salvage it. "It seems a woman will indeed be a CEO of a major company---"

Walter Knight smiled as he watched a new era begin. He watched as Heather introduced her new management team it included union and executives. A totally new way to run an American company.


	74. Chapter 74

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007-03-22**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his and Maggie's story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Spell checked but not betaed.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 116 ( The Reasons Why) G**

**The news of the new partnership agreement had been like a bombshell to the American business community. The stock market went crazy for a day but in the end calmer heads ruled. Mestral sat at the table and asked his daughter why this had happened?**

"**Heather why did the market panic?" Mestral inquired. **_He had been surprised but, was quick to take advantage. He had to admit that it was profitable even if that had not been his intention._

**She sighed and said "Because the idea of treating workers as partners and equals frightens many. They need to believe that they are superior."**

"**I do not understand. I thought that your nation/state was founded on equality of all humans."**

**Heather smiled. "In theory father but reality is often far different. We still have an archaic class based system and it does unfortunately affect the way business and politics is conducted. It is subtle, but it is there. We are growing past it but it will take time. Humanity is still a young race and very immature."**

"**Yes, it surprised me that so many objected to your taking the position of CEO. If the objection had been to your youth alone it may have been a logical action. However, it was more because you are female which makes no logical sense."**

_Maggie sipped her tea and was once more struck at how different Mestral was form most men. Was it because he was a Vulcan and not human? Were the cultures truly that different_

**_Heather looked at Maggie at a lose on how to explain. _"I am not sure how to explain it."**

**Maggie took pity on Heather and decided to try to explain it to her mate.**

"**Mestral humans have generally always had males in the leading roles of society. There have been a few exceptions but, for most of our history men have lead and we women have followed. It is actually only a few years since we got the right to vote at all."**

"**Why was this?" Mestral asked he watched Maggie intently.**

**Maggie sighed "I am not to certain. Perhaps it was because they did not wish to share power. Men believed that they were the stronger so they should rule. Women were until this century chattel to their men."**

**Mestral visibly flinched at that word. "That shows a lack of respect. Just because one is male does not make you superior. Yes we are physically stronger but we need the female to save our lives. To bring children into the world and care for them. This is not something a male can do. So there is no logic in seeking to keep the female subjugated."**

"**So in your society women are equal?" Heather asked.**

"**No, on Vulcan women rule the council with the advice of male advisors."**

**Both women were stunned. **

"**Women rule?" Maggie asked. **

"**Yes, Of course the routine administration is done by the chief administrator usually a young female but, in recent times a male has held the position. The clan is the center of our lives. Clans are lead by the female head of house. The male head protects the house and he joins the house upon his bonding and marriage. All children born become members of that house. If they are male they are trained and eventually bonded to other houses to create alliances and friendship. In some cases however if there is no female heir a female child will be chosen to mate with an un-bonded male heir to that house. It is vital to protect the house and line as all identity and status comes from it. This is how it T'Ianya became the wife of Surak. She became the female head of house even as the house stayed in his line's name. This was needed as his house was very old and influential and it could not be lost. It became even more essential once the great peace began. T'Ianya sacrificed her clan to save his. She was of our house and it was a great honor that she do this thing. She is remembered as a great leader and a wise one. She would have been head of our house but she was unbounded. There were no other eligible matches. I think perhaps she knew Surak would need her and no other. She stepped down from her role in our clan and joined his. Her younger sister took her place. She was already bonded with a child which is why she could not bond with Surak. This bonding created the alliance that would in time ensure the great peace. It also lead to the reformation of our culture. In time we rejected violence and sought logic to control our darker passions."**

**Zephraim listened quietly not at all surprised to learn Mestral came from a powerful and influential family. It had always been clear to him that this was so. Even back when the others were still here. T'Mir may have been the leader and important in her own right but she had allowed Mestral a great deal more freedom then Curly. That had puzzled him as Curly was clearly older. It had been more about status and position more then mere military rank. He had also assumed that women held powerful positions in Mestral's society because both men had followed T' Mir's orders for the most part.**

**Maggie looked at Heather and both women were clearly stunned. "So I should be head of this house?"**

**Mestral's brows rose. "You are head of this house." He was clearly confused. "Everything I have done was to secure your/ our house's future." he held up to fingers to her.**

_Maggie was stunned as she touched his hand. She felt his overwhelming love and desire to keep her and her family safe. It was stunningly clear that everything he did was to see she was healthy and happy and well cared for. Even the business and the recent take over of Von Hess had been for her. It was because she wanted Zephraim to be able to marry Heather. Heather needed to come with her inheritance intact so Mestral secured it. Maggie loved Carbon Creek so Mestral ensured the community was prosperous and content. Her friendship with Maria and Matt meant that Matt had to be close by. So, He arranged Matt's employment with Chief Fredrick's. The rocket program had been to ensure her son would have employment in an area he desired. All of his actions since their bonding had been for her. She was overwhelmed at the way his mind made choices and the only Logic was because she Maggie needed it. _

"**I love you Mestral." The words did not seem to be enough now that she fully understood why he did this.**

"**Then I am well pleased with my life. It was a simple thing Maggie do not worry that it is not logical. Because the greatest and most logical thing is to please one's bond-mate."**

"**I am honored to be your bond-mate Mestral." Maggie said **


	75. Chapter 75

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its various forms belongs to the corporations and their creator. This is just a little fan fiction story to round out the Enterprise work Carbon Creek. It's ending drove me crazy so here is what could have happened. It may be considered AU. The pairings are Maggie and Mestral with Trip and T'Pol popping in for a visit.

2007/3/23

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

As always this has been Spell checked but not betaed. If I miss something I apologize in advance. Some grammar errors are deliberate as are some spelling mistakes to fit the character. Also side not The author is dyslexic so it is possible for her to miss a word or so. She attempts not to make mistakes but they can happen so please bear with her if not then read at your own risk. Thank you to everyone who has been offering so many positive comments and pointers. It has made this a joy to write. I promise to finish it sometime. J

Return to Carbon Creek

Part 117 (One of 25) PG

Trip leaned back and looked at T'Pol. _He could not believe what he had just learned. How was it possible that mixed race being were living and working on Earth and no one was the wiser? Who were they and why did they not come forward?_

T'Pol looked at her mate and gave a very human sigh. She moved to join him on her bed. "Trip the simple fact is most of the descendants of Mestral have no idea that they carry Vulcan genes. The Third World war meant that a lot of people were genetically altered. No just the full Augments but minor things. So an abnormality her or there would likely be considered a result of that. Then there was the damage and from the bio and nuclear weapons. Humans today are vastly different then those Mestral meet. You are stronger, live longer and have a higher intelligence then that generation. The War and even Colonel Greene's madness left a leaner stronger species. It may have been the wrong way to advance humanity but advance you did. Mestral's gene's were just an added advantage to his descendants. They live longer heal faster and learn to adapt far more quickly."

Trip looked at her his eyes narrowing. "You know who they are don't you."

T'Pol looked away. "I know who some of them are yes. Not all. But perhaps around 25."

"You have meet them?" It was more a statement then a question.

"Yes." T'Pol answered honestly. "They would never pass for Vulcan." her eyes showed amusement. "In fact a few be highly annoyed to be called Vulcan."

"Who! They are on the ship."

T'Pol looked away. " I am not certain I should tell you. It is not my secret to tell and … I must meditate on it." She stroked his face lightly. "Trip they see themselves as humans. Would you have me take that from them?"

"Well… I don't know." He said feeling suddenly uneasy. "I'd want to know."

"I will meditate on it." She turned off the lights. "Are you staying?" She held out her hand to him.

Trip rose and paced. "No…I gotta think about this." He kissed her fingers. "You would tell me if it …"

"Thayla I cherish you. I would do what is best for you."

Trip looked away and wondered if he was one of the 25 she knew about?

TBC….


	76. Chapter 76

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its various forms belongs to the corporations and their creator. This is just a little fan fiction story to round out the Enterprise work Carbon Creek. It's ending drove me crazy so here is what could have happened. It may be considered AU. The pairings are Maggie and Mestral with Trip and T'Pol popping in for a visit.

2007/3/23

A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics

As always this has been Spell checked but not betaed. If I miss something I apologize in advance. Some grammar errors are deliberate as are some spelling mistakes to fit the character. Also side not The author is dyslexic so it is possible for her to miss a word or so. She attempts not to make mistakes but they can happen so please bear with her if not then read at your own risk. Thank you to everyone who has been offering so many positive comments and pointers. It has made this a joy to write. I promise to finish it sometime. J

A/N: Hello everyone I have had a few comments about wishing this was an Archer/T'Pol Fn fiction. Now as most everyone knows I am one of the few authors out there that may write both pairings and like both pairings a lot. Sometimes however I need characteristics of either Jonathan Archer or Charles S. Tucker III specifically. While both men are highly intelligent , natural leaders not to mention nice looking. Each man has traits I feel would be well served with T'Pol and perhaps bring out differing aspects of her character and personality. In this work I wanted innocent and less jaded personality. While I love Jonathan Archer he had to make hard choices that make him a less likely to be needing defense. While I believed T'Pol would choose to protect him physically she may be less likely to shield him from unpleasant truths. I can see her shielding Trip. So, he got the role for this work. It is no slam on Captain Archer but just the way I felt it fit best. While I enjoy Trip I have always thought Archer to be a little more ruthless and a little darker in character and that was actually the reason I liked him to be with T'Pol as she was more of the light and balanced him. But that is the reason. I hope everyone enjoys the work and understands that I really and truly do love both men for differing reasons as a partner for T'Pol. Jonathan has his own chance with T'Pol in Away Mission to Terra Beta. Thanks again for the reviews. Smile 

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 118(Reveling the Truth) PG-13

T'Pol left her quarters and walked the halls of Enterprise. She made her way to the mess hall and found herself ordering a Tea. She sat down and considered her choices. To reveal the truth to Trip or to keep the secrets she had. She sipped her tea as sat there. Suddenly she almost jumped as a cold nose touched her leg. She looked down and noticed that the Captain's quadruped had once more found her. She looked down at the little beagel and sighed. His small paws were resting on her leg now and soft brown eyes begged to be petted or to secure a piece of his beloved cheese. T'Pol did not have the desired treat however she gave him a piece of biscuit she had been nibbling on absently.

Jonathan Archer came over and sheepishly said "I am sorry T'Pol he was restless."

T'Pol looked at her friend and knew she found someone to help her make her choice. "He is not bothering me. I have grown accustomed to his presence."

Archer grinned recalling the first meeting between them. "He does tend to grow on you. May I join you?"

T'Pol nodded and her captain and friend sat down. "You seem troubled?"

"Yes, Jonathan I have a problem and I would ask your advice." T'Pol said

A little surprised he nodded. "I will help any way I can. Is it Trip?"

T'Pol nodded "Indirectly, What if you knew something …Some fact that would changed the way a person viewed themselves. A fact relating to a past event that that individual had no part in but that would alter the reality of who and what they are forever. Would you tell them? Do you have the right to keep that knowledge from them even if it may be best for them."

Shocked Jonathan Archer sat there a moment. He sipped his hot Tea.

T'Pol repressed a smile as the aroma drifted to her. It was Vulcan Spice Tea.

Noting her amused look he shrugged. "I seem to have developed a taste for it. I think it was all that tea we drank with councilor T' Pau and Ambassador Soval."

T' Pol's brow rose not quite believing it.

Sighing her captain decided she sit there tell he came clean. "Ok, I admit it Surak likes spiced tea."

This started T'Pol but she watched as his expression became calmer. She wondered if perhaps fragments of her revered ancestor remained.

"Yes, T'Pol he left traces behind. He thought it might make it easier for me to understand your people."

Her face showed shock and horror at this.

Jonathan raised a hand. "It was …my choice. He did not force it."

She sipped her tea and nodded. "Then maybe you both could council me."

"I won't claim to be a wise as he was. But, The truth always comes out. Sometimes it is easier to hear it from a friend. Sometimes there is a need to know regardless of the potential fallout." Archer said

"Even if it could change history and even if it could…alter the present and future of both our worlds." She asked.

Archer looked away. "Even then. You have to trust that people will do what is best and right. Everyone has the right to make free will choices good or bad and they can only do that with the facts."

T'Pol nodded. She went to rise. His hand caught hers.

"T'Pol what is done is done. The past is the building block of the future. It can well be that is was what Earth needed at the time. Vulcan or Human we all seek peace. Mestral could no more leave Maggie then you will ever willingly leave Trip."

She was stunned not at the fact that he knew but because he accepted her and Trip's bonding.

"I am the Captain and as such I can not acknowledge your relationship and bond. But, I am also your friend and as such I am pleased and wish you both happiness. For what it is worth I think Surak would have approved as well. I checked into Carbon Creek. I know what happened there and ….It explains a lot. Tell him the truth. He deserves to know."

"And you Jonathan did it hurt you."

He looked away and blushed. "No, it makes me ashamed."

She pulled away.

"Not of that but of how I acted toward you and every other Vulcan I ever meet. I let anger and pride…almost destroy me. I have you to thank helping me see I was wrong. I know Soval did what he thought was right but…I just wanted my dad to see me fly his ship. Childish and selfish emotions with no regard to what it would have meant for others. Soval knew the dangers of space and sought to protect Earth but, I was to arrogant to see that. Yes, maybe it cost us a little but in the end…given our impulsive natures he was right. I might have been shattered at the news." he paused and sipped his tea. "I have an advantage though. He won't let me wallow in self pity and he reminded me I am who I always was only now I have a new heritage as well. I won't kid you it shook me up. Part of why I … well I had to work it out. But T'Pol I have accepted it and I think it is a good thing. Some of the others should know and a few I would not tell at all. Mostly because it won't affect their lives. A few it would destroy so we can not revel the truth to them Trip however is your bond-mate and there should be no secrets there. In his case this is a good thing. A way to make this bond stronger."

T'Pol nodded. "Thank you Jonathan. However, if he reacts badly you may be needed to talk him around."

Archer laughed. "Sure, I always said he was like a little brother to me. I guess I can live with being cousins several times removed."

T' Pol's eyes sparkled.

"Indeed I always could see a family resemblance. Both your natures are extremely stubborn."

He laughed as she rose to return to her quarters. She glared as she almost ran into the MACO Amanda Cole. Her dislike was clear and her manner almost hostile.

Laughing at her annoyed and provoked look he called her back. "Commander."

"Yes Captain."

"Remember Vulcans can not harm allied clans members or family without violating Surak's laws." That was as good a way as any of warning her about their conflict that was becoming ridiculous. Trip would never cheat and Jealously was a waste of energy. T'Pol had to master her darker emotions for every ones sake.

That got him an icy glare. An amused Jonathan Archer rose and whistled for his dog as a confused half asleep MACO ordered coffee. She blinked in confusion at the two command officers. To tired to grasp the conversation. She wondered briefly if the Captain and Commander ever slept? She took her coffee and gulped it down wishing she had the Vulcan's stamina and energy.

Archer followed her out awake and happy.

_T'Pol silently cursed fated. Sometimes as the humans said life was not fair. She looked back at the MACO. Then again…It may have its compensations as she recalled how intently Soval had watched the human. It would be interesting to see if he acted on his desire. T'Pol hoped so as it would solve any number of problems. Least of which was her own desire to shoot the MACO. If Soval possessed her then perhaps her heritage would be of some use after all. She headed toward Trip's quarters before she changed her mind. Jonathan was right he was not a child to be protected from the truth. It may well be the final piece to make their bonding seem logical to him. Besides he was her soul and she could no longer hide the part her family had played in helping create his._

Jonathan Archer considered the future with care.

_Well it looks like Trip will finally know the truth. I just hope he does not give her hell for it. Jonathan thought as he went to his ready room. He hoped that once this was sorted out T'Pol let him read the journals. He smiled as he accepted yet an other gift from Surak. The ability to now read and write in Vulcan. He was glad he had Hoshi begin his language lessons. It would never do for anyone in Starfleet to learn the truth about him. He sat down and folded his fingers. Yes, he had changed and it was harder to conceal at times. He knew from Dr. Phlox that the changes were irreversible. His mind had been altered and his brain was different. Dormant areas were awaking and he was becoming more and more Vulcan. He would never have their emotional control and, he could admit he did not want it but he was far more centered and strangely more at peace with himself. Surak's logic had saved him on many times. He smiled as he wondered what T'Pol would think if she knew how often Surak had helped them survive a dangerous situation? Even those he considered friends could never know the full truth. He was only alive because Surak had saved him. He would never have survived Vulcan without him._


	77. Chapter 77

-1**Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to others in all it's forms. This is just a fan fiction to tie lose ends up. This maybe considered AU and it is a Maggie and Mestral pairing with Trip and T'Pol popping in for a visit along with other Enterprise crew. However the main plotline is Mestral and Maggie and Carbon Creek.**

**Author's Notes :Thought and Telepathy in Italics**

** Spell checked but not betaed**

** Rated Chapter by chapter G to NC-17**

**By: Fire Star**

**2007/3/24**

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 119 (Moving Ahead) PG**

Mestral walked along the hallways of Von Hess with ease. He was looking forward to examining the new forges. One of the lesser reason he had supported the take over was to gain access to their foundry. This company was on the cutting edge of refining metals and he knew that this would benefit the Apollo project. He entered the lab and Zephraim came to his side at once.

"Mestral I think we have it. Can you check this out? Dr. Davis and I been working all week on that formula you gave us. Now it is not exact because we lack the trace elements but this metal should still be a lot stronger then steel. It will be far lighter and it will be easier to mold. If you approve we can use it on the next generation of probes. This is Tritaniam and it is completely new and it should alter the way we build things."

"Where is the doctor?" Mestral asked. He looked around for his friend.

Zephraim grinned. "Well he went to see Sam about setting up the Academy. Seems that he promised to test Sam's little girl. Sam wants her to start kindergarten this September."

Mestral nodded_. Dr. Davis was a good man. He like many of his associates volunteered time at the school. Now with a second academy proposed it was important that a location be secured. Dr. Davis knew what was needed and his assisting Sam was a good think. However, Mestral was still concerned about testing so young a child. Humans did not develop as rapidly as Vulcan children and it was requiring a slight adaptation to the methods he would employ with the school. He silently wished he had about a dozen shealats to help. The shaggy beasts would be most helpful._

"We will do all we can to ensure the school is ready. As to the child. She must pass the test."

"I know and Sam does to. It is a good thing though. They want to learn." Zephraim said

Mestral nodded as he went to examine the metal his son and friend made. He picked it up and noted it was indeed flexible. It's thickness was perfect for the outer shell of a space craft. "Have you tested it against heat?"

"I was just getting ready to. I wanted to know should we paint it first or try it blank?"

"Blank at first. The paint would alter the results." He moved the plating to the stand in front of him. "Secure the door."

Zephraim went over and did as he was told. He locked the door and covered the windows. The green light went on to indicate a test was underway. Zephraim put on his safety glasses and returned to Mestral's side.

Mestral picked up and lit a torch. He put on his safety equipment on and went to begin the test. This heated flame was strong enough to burn through steel like butter. He touched it to the metal. Nothing happened. He looked at the timer. Five minutes past then ten went by. At twenty a slight scorching appeared by forty it began to give.

"It is an improvement but we need to refine it more. I want it to go at least 60 minutes before scorching." Mestral said

Zephraim nodded. _He sighed they had just tested the most advanced metal on earth and Mestral thought it was insufficient. He sighed back to the drawing boards for the rockets. Sometimes his work was frustrating_.

"Zephraim this formula is very good my son. It can be used with the paint we have developed for the Tiger Shark and the other naval vessels one we can be assured it will not rust and corrode."

He smiled. "Yes sir, I was just hoping it could go on the new Apollo 4."

Mestral nodded. "I to had hopes. However, that project is still in the concept stage we have time. We need to ensure it is strong enough to protect the pilots."

Zephraim nodded. He wanted to keep the astronauts safe as well.

"Can I tell Heather it is a go for the ships?"

"Tonight at dinner. The steel we get from American will have to be re-done here." Mestral said

"I know, to bad we can not do it all there it be a lot easier." Zephraim stated

"Indeed, however this formula can not be given out."

"I know Mestral but … sometimes I just wish it was possible to tell the world. I mean you given us so much. You should get the credit and glory."

"Glory is irrelevant Zephraim. It is wiser that Earth be seen as developing on her own. Better for your people and mine. Your society has great potential but it needs to find its own way. We can not force peace. Think how much more it will mean if you find some of your own answers."

"I know." Came the reply. "But, I … Maybe I would just like to see your world one day."

Mestral nodded. "Perhaps you shall." He motioned for Zephraim to come help him as he set the metal back into the forge so they could try adding new elements to make it stronger.


	78. Chapter 78

-1Disclaimer: See part 119

2007/3/24

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 120 (The beginnings of friendship)**

Captain Harold Greene got off his plane and headed for the Head Quarters of his new boss. He got into the jeep and noted that his driver was wearing combat fatigues. This was not at all what he had expected. He loosened his tie as the heat in Korea was oppressive.

"How far to the HQ?"

"Only about 5 miles sir. However, the General is at the front right now. He gave me orders to get you settled in Sir. He will be back at 0900 tomorrow. He said you should just relax and settle in. He is sorry he could not be here but he needed to see about shoring up some defenses. General Macarthur is driven sir. He wants to drive them damned reds back to China." The Corporal said.

"What is your name son?" Harold asked not that he cared but he would need a source of information.

"Corporal Paxton sir. I've been the General's driver for the last six months. He is a real soldier sir and I would follow him to hell. Beggin your pardon sir."

Harold smiled and decided this soldier was alright after all. "Well Paxton that is a good thing to know. And for the record I would too."

Paxton smiled and Harold knew he had made an ally.

"Sir if you don't mind my suggesting it. Combat dress is a lot cooler."

"What does the General prefer. I don't want to be disrespectful."

The corporal grinned "Well Captain he was in greens when he left. Unless he is dealing with some big wig he prefers real cloths. The man is a soldier sir not no damned diplomat.

Harold laughed. "Good to know Corporal."

The two men rode in silence as a grudging mutual respect began.


	79. Chapter 79

-1**Disclaimer: See part one**

**24 March 2007**

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 121(6 weeks?)**

"Harry you really should have Mestral help you campaign. "Bess said as she sipped her tea.

Harry smiled at his wife. He loved her dearly and normally he would follow her wise advice. However, Mestral had to many secrets and to much to lose to once more be thrust into the spot light. He had done more then any one could ask in helping him regain the respect of the American people. This however he could not ask. "Bess he would never have the time."

He sipped his morning coffee. The man worked almost as much as he did. Only Maggie stopped him from working 22 hours a day. They had according to Mestral compromised on 9 hour days. Harry grinned at that. Maggie's logic had been he needed time with the family. While Harry knew his friend would help it would take that time away.

"I suppose…but he is so brilliant."

Harry chuckled and said "It is a good thing you made love to me so thoroughly last night or I would be jealous."

Bess blushed and quickly changed the subject as his aid came in. Her face was beet red and she looked just like the girl he fallen in love with so many years ago.

"Are you alright Mrs. Truman." Kelly Churchill asked.

"I am fine. It just seems the president is teasing me today."

Kelly nodded. It was good to know that the first family was close. She loved being the presidents secretary.

---------

Maggie smiled at Maria. "Are you sure you do not mind babysitting the boys?"

Maria giggled. "Of course I am sure. Honey you and Mestral deserve some alone time. I mean in the past two months you stopped a madman. Had twin sons, took over and restructure about a dozen different businesses and you advised the president. Then there is the fact that just before that Mestral helped open a school and launch a rocket. I would say dear girl that you are more then entitled to a weekend off and alone. I needed one after six weeks and I only ever had one baby and our lives are not nearly so… colorful."

Maggie blushed. She had been right all those months ago. Maria had become a dear friend almost a sister. Between her, Mariana and Heather she had a lot of female support. Then there was the first lady who seemed intent on being more of a grandmother to the boys then a godmother. Not that she minded. Bess was so good with the children. She just wished that they loved closer. Of course she carefully hid that thought else Mestral try to move the White house.

Matt helped Mestral load the car. They were heading to the top of the mountain to camp. Maggie had decided it was the only way they could truly be alone.

Matt noticed Mestral seemed troubled so he went to his side. "What is bothering you."

"I do not understand why Maggie wishes to leave the children."

Matt chuckled and decided Mestral was sometimes to naive. "She probably misses you." He said tactfully. "I mean six weeks is a long time and…" he blushed.

"The doctor said to have care. I do not know if I can be alone and not…"

Matt chuckled. "Mestral It has been eight weeks. I am betting Maggie checked hence our babysitting for the weekend and you all hiding out. You have to admit you are always busy and on call."

"This is true. " Mestral said "So you believe it would be safe?"

Matt grinned. "Oh yes, I tell you I had the dated circled in red after Mathew II was born."

Mestral flushed unable to believe humans talked so causally about mating. However he needed practical information as humans were not Vulcans.

"Just let her set the pace my friend." Matt said He popped the top off a coke and sipped it.

"I have missed her. It is one of the reasons I was working so long."

"Yep work beats a cold shower any day." Matt said with a wink.

Xxxxxx

"Do you think this is to much?" Maggie said as she held up a pretty green teddy."

Maria grinned "I take it you are trying for a second set?"

"A second set of what?" Maggie asked not getting it.

"Twins!" Maria said laughing loudly

Mariana giggled. "I think it will not stay on long."

Maggie flushed red. "Well it has been forever. What do you think that I married him just for his brains."

The women roared with laughter. "Nope for his cute ears." Heather quipped.

Maggie threw a pillow at her daughter in law.


	80. Chapter 80

-1**Disclaimer: See part one**

**28 March 2007**

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 122 (Women talk about that?) PG-13

"Matt what is significant about eight weeks? Maggie was using this time period to convince Maggie to baby sit."

Matt looked at his friend and shook his head. "Eight weeks? Mestral surely you know what she is thinking about?"

"No Mathew I do not." His face was serious.

Matt began to laugh and he clapped his friend on the back. "Oh boy, you really do not know anything about human women do you?"

Mestral looked at him in confusion. "She is my wife and I would make her…Happy."

Matt began to laugh. "Come on lover boy let's go find some flowers, chocolate and wine. You might just get lucky then."

"What has luck to do with being bonded?"

"Oh lord….save me from your cultural blindness." Matt said laughing. "Romance and love dear friend are important to keep a marriage strong and healthy. Physical love matters to our wives else they think we do not want them."

Mestral turned a deep green. Grateful beyond belief that Matt knew his secret. "So eigh weeks refers to…"

"Yep!' Matt said laughing.

"You mean women talk about…that." He inquired.

Matt laughed and said they would say they do not but they do." Matt said smiling so buddy you best do a good job of it.

Mestral turned a deep green.

TBC…


	81. Chapter 81

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**31 March 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 123( Have a cow)**

**Trip looked at the small model in his hands. It was a replica of Enterprise. _He turned the ship over and around as he considered that this great achievement might have been helped by the Vulcans. Was it really possible were there mixed blood descendants of that Mestral character on Earth? Did they even know? More importantly would they want too? How could the Vulcan's have kept this secret? He was not so certain he believed T'Pol when she said the High Command was not in the loop. Then again…if they knew he had no doubt they seek to burry the information. They certainly were no supportive of his and T'Pol's bonding. He sighed as he looked out the window. How many more secrets was his beloved keeping? _**

**The chime rang and he rose to let her in. He sensed her clearly and could tell she was troubled. **

"**What cha want T'Pol?" He asked. His voice stilted and reserved.**

"**Charles I must speak with you. May I enter?"**

**He stood aside deciding he had to know answers. It was not a conversation they could have in the hall. **

"**Come on in. Have a seat." He plopped down on his bed. "What is it?"**

"**Charles I trust you more then any other being." T'Pol said "I cherish our bond and …I would never harm you intentionally. If you believe noting else believe this."**

**Trip looked up at her and nodded. "I know, maybe that is what makes this hard."**

**T'Pol nodded. "I am uncertain how to explain my choices. They are not logical but…rather emotional choices. I would not harm your self worth."**

**Astonished Trip looked at her. "Just trust me darling."**

"**Your family on your mother's side….they came from Carbon Creek."**

**Charles Tucker III had expected this answer but he was still stunned. It explained so much. "Mestral?"**

"**He and Maggie's daughter was your great-great -great foremother or as you would say Grandmother."**

"**Vulcan?"**

"**Hybrid Charles and she was…gifted in many ways." T'Pol said **

"**I am Vulcan?" His face shown a large smile contradicting his heritage. T'Pol sighed. "1/8th or so. Along with some other unique parts."**

"**Vulcan…So we can… I mean…A baby we should it .." Trip was inarticulate and his mate merely stroked his face.**

"**Yes it should be possible. Even probable. "T'Pol said "I think it is why we bonded so easily."**

"**Son of a bitch… I do not …wow! I bet Soval will have a cow." Trip said laughing**

**  
"I do not see how the ambassador could have a bovine?"**

**Trip just laughed. "I do…."**

**TBC **

TBC 


	82. Chapter 82

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**2007-03-31**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 124 (Love a Gift)**

**Mestral carried the bags to the small cabin that they had borrowed from the sheriff. It was only about five miles from town but it was on a peak and isolated unless you knew it was there. Mestral took the bags inside and was pleased to find his friends had left supplies and the cabin was fresh and clean. He noted firewood was stacked by the fireplace and the beg was neatly made. He set entered the one room domicile and found it oddly peaceful. Maggie came up behind him and her arms surrounded him. **

"**I missed you Mestral." She said softly as she rested her head against his back. **

**Mestral opened the bond and felt her overwhelming loneliness. He turned and pulled her close. "I did not understand beloved. I sought only to keep you safe. I …did not think we could share a bed and not…"**

**Maggie fingers touched his lips. "I know. Mestral I just needed to be held."**

**His fingers stroked her face and kissed her lightly. "I will do better." Their minds became one and Mestral was able to see the difference between Maggie and a Vulcan mate. _While a Vulcan female would be nesting and concerned only for the offspring the human one needed reassurance of her mates love and devotion. It disturbed Mestral that he failed to give her this._**

_**Oh Mestral I know you love me. I always know this. I just needed to feel safe. I feel secure when you hold me. The rest is all wonderful and It means a lot but honey all I ever need is you.**_

_**I will see you secure in all ways Margaret. Money is needful in this society so you shall have all you need.**_

**Maggie sighed "I trust you Mestral to care for me."**

"**I shall always care for you." He said.**

"**Even when I am old and grey?" She asked.**

**Mestral looked at her and his face showed a flash of pain. "You will never grow old in my eyes. I shall always see you as that young girl I first meet. The one that so boldly kissed me."**

**Maggie laughed. "I was hardly young."**

**A ghost of a smiled formed on his face. "To me you are young."**

"**Well I guess you did rob the cradle." She kissed him and felt him draw her inside the cabin.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Matt looked at Maria and wondered why she was grinning so.**

"**Why the grin. You look like a cat who stole the cream."**

"**Well I was just thinking about Maggie and Mestral. I do hope she has a chance to try on her gifts."**

**Matt's face showed confusion.**

"**We went to theE den's Paradise to buy a gift or two."**

**Matt blushed a deep red. He could not believe the women had done that. "What are you women trying to do give them an other set of these." He said picking up a fussing Seth.**

**Maria laughed. "That is what Mariana said . But Matt Maggie needs him too." This said in all seriousness.**

**Matt nodded. "Yes, she does but he is so important to everyone now. I do not think he realizes the influences he wields now. He leads and everyone just naturally follows. I …I never meet a man I trust more or feel is truly trying to make the world better. I feel hope now."**

**Maria stuck a bottle in Samuel's mouth. "I know I just wish he could run for president."**

**Matt laughed at that thought. "Oh baby that would be to good. I like Mestral to much to condemn his having to work with those idiots in congress. Then there is the United Nations. Somehow….I think he would actually lose his temper."**

**Maria grinned. "Yes even a pacifist could be driven to violence by those fools. But Matt the world be better for it."**

**Matt nodded. "Yes but it is not ready for a Vulcan leader. Maybe someday…"**

**She nodded as she set the now sleeping baby in his crib. "Maybe Samuel or Seth can lead. They are citizen you know."**

**Mathew grinned as he set Seth down. "Well it would be interesting. But somehow I think the boys will be needed elsewhere. In time Maria in time we will be ready for their wisdom but it will be a while yet. Humanity well we need to find out our own way. If they did lead us to peace and then the world learned the truth….It be a disaster for them and us."**

"**I suppose you are right. But Matt….I would love to see his home."**

"**Me too." Matt said As he followed his wife out.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Maggie let Mestral simply hold her as they entered the cabin. _Just having him close and to herself was a luxury. She loved their family and their friends and was grateful for them all. Yet a part of her wished it was just them._**

"**Maggie it is the bond. It creates this intimacy and need to be together. We are always one. I did not understand how it could affect you. I am sorry for this." Mestral said**

**Maggie hugged him. "Mestral do not be sorry. The bond….is a gift beyond measure. I love you. I need you. It would be the same even if we were not bonded like this."**

**Mestral was not so certain but he did not argue. "Let me make a fire. I would be warmer and I could use a cup of tea."**

**Maggie laughed as she moved away. "Alright I get the hint. I will make the tea." She was laughing knowing he needed a moment to get his emotions under control. _She could not believe she thought he was pulling away._**

**TBC **


	83. Chapter 83

-1**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**Saturday, April 7, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 125(Judges ire) PG

The judge looked at the former senator and wondered if locking him up in an institution was really a sufficient safeguard for the public? He sighed knowing he had no real choice all the doctors had testified that the man was not "Sane" at the time he took his actions. It was either agree and lock him up or let him go free. That was not something Judge Black felt was in anyone interests. The former senator just stared at him with hate filled eyes.

"I remand you to the custody of the Davenport Clinic for the mentally unstable. Until such a time that you may be cured or deemed no longer a threat to yourself or others." He banged the gavel down.

McCormick cursed him and pulled against the man holding him. "I will make you pay damn you I am not insane."

The judge who had risen to leave spun back around. "Believe me senator I agree. If it was up to me you would stand trail. However the doctors feel that you are not in control. So you get a rare chance to learn and heal. I strongly suggest that you take it." Black said. He left the court room angered that this mad man had gotten away with it.

McCormick smiled the act had worked soon he would be free. He let them lead him out to a waiting ambulance that would take him to his new home. He entered the van and sat down. Two men in white lab coats took over and the police and federal agents had no choice but to remove the cuffs. McCormick smirked and winked at Paul Pike who come with David Marcus to ensure all went well. Both men glared at him.

The van pulled away.

"Paul why do I have a really bad feeling about all this?" David asked.

"Probably because I have the same on. I think we have all been scammed. I just wish it was not a private institution."

"Yes, that was rather to easy You know I never even heard of that place." David said

"Well it is pricy. Maybe it is legit. At least the tax payers are not footing the bill."

"Small wonder." David said "I wonder who is?"

"The senator seems to be rich. I wonder how given their salaries?" Paul asked.

"Something to look into perhaps." David said

"My area of expertise I would say." Paul said "I will see what I can find."

"Be careful Paul. That man has powerful allies." David said He held his hand out. Paul took it and gave it a solid shake. "I will use care. Be sure to say Hello to the others. Tell Maggie I will be down for dinner on the 15th ."

"I will be certain to do that. I have to go. I have a date." David said

Paul chuckled. "So you going to marry that girl or what?"

David blushed. "As soon as she set the date and says yes."

Paul laughed and headed to his car. He had a lot of work to do.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The Senator leaned back in his seat and took the cigar that was handed to him. The orderly lit the cigar for him.

"Sir your room is ready. We have a phone line for you and the other things you requested. A pool table is being set up as well as a sauna."

Senator McCormick laughed "Thank you Jones. It is appreciated."

"The doctor wants your stay to be pleasant sir. He has the research ready for your review when you arrive. The other investors will be arriving on Friday. If all goes well we can begin looking for breeders by the first. As you know sir the children will be of the highest quality given their fathers. All that remains is picking the women to carry them."

"Good at least my stay won't be wasted. "How may children does the doctor think he can create?"

Jones looked away "At the moment we have facilities for 3 each. But we expect to be able to expand that sir. After all we need several hundred to have a viable breeding stock for the new race."

"Reasonable given the limited facilities at this time."

Jones sighed he had expected anger but it seemed the doctor was right McCormick could occasionally be sane. It was well he really would not be allowed to truly father any of the children.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	84. Chapter 84

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**2007-04-08**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 126 (Cloned) PG

Dr.Josef Mandel looked under the microscope. He was well pleased with his work. So far he had mapped over 2/3 of the human Genome. Soon he would be able to pick the traits he wanted. He moved aside and sipped his coffee. He called to an assistant to clean up the slides. He had to check on the progress of Helga. She was giving birth now according to Karl. He walked out and looked into the pen. The horse was laboring hard. He smiled as the first foal came out. Then the second. He was no vet but he was pleased. He watched as Dieter checked the animals over.

"Dr. Mandel it appears they are identical. Tests will confirm it. But sir they are healthy."

Mandel smiled as he looked at the worlds first cloned creatures. It this was a success then soon he would be able to clone people perfect versions to become the foot soldiers they would need.

"Run the test Doctor. If we can conform it we will have our first proofs. " He was smiling. "Then in three years we will uses these beasts to make some additional funds."

The Vet grinned. "I can hardly wait. It will be most interesting to see MAN OF WAR win the derby again."

"Yes, sadly we can not use that name. What shall we call them?"

"Let me look into it Dr. Mandel we don't want to tip anyone off." His chief vet said smiling. "Maybe we need really differing names."

"I leave it in your hands. Just run the tests. Confirmation is vital."

"Yes, Sir. I am on it now." He was drawing blood form the two colts who both were more interested in nursing then him.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Dr. Mandel smiled as he went back inside. If this was confirmed then the splicing process worked. All that would remain was to see if the specimens were as good and fast as the original. It had been all to easy to get hair from the great race horse. The breeders naturally guarded his reproduction capabilities but who would think a simple hair had value? Primitive fools. If this worked he could clone is new race doubling and perhaps tripling his birth rate. In less then one generation the new breed of humans would be ruling the world.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star

TBC 

TBC 


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

07/04/09

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 127( Matriarch) PG-13/ R (Suggests violience)

Mestral watched as Maggie prepared their meal. It was one of the most enjoyable activities he had. Just watching her do every day simple tasks. He moved to her side and opened the wood stove. He loaded the wood to prepare a fire for cooking. It was a much simpler existence here. He thought about his students from the reservation and how they told him of life before. He considered this as he loaded the stove. Was it possible that these people had racial memory? He noted a difference in the native students. It was almost as if they were detached. Absorbing the learning but not believing it totally. He knew from the looks on their faces that none of them really believed IDIC could work. Given the history he would almost be willing to concede the point.

"Maggie….I was wondering about your family. You said that your grandmothers people were from Michigan?"

Maggie smiled wondering what brought this on? "Yes, She was part Native American. She and grandfather never really broadcast that fact. You see back then ….it was harder to be accepted. It was far simpler that they think her dark looks came from the Irish side of her family."

"One of my students seemed to think it has not changed even now? What do you believe?"

"Mestral you were in Texas with me. Nothing has changed. Maybe it is …more hidden but the prejudice is always there. He would be right. I know that is why you helped with the funds for the trading post."

Mestral looked away. "It is a sound investment. "

Maggie laughed knowing they never make money on it. But she did not care. The Mohawk needed an independent merchant who was fair and honest. She knew it would forge bonds in that community as well. One that would be good for them all. After all Mestral was a Man used to clan life. The local natives were almost adopting him and that would give him back the structure he was used to. She was willing to admit the lessons would be good for her as well as she had no idea who to be a matriarch.

"Maggie I was thinking…Perhaps it would be wise to look there for mates for our sons."

She dropped the knife and looked at him. "Mestral they are only a little over a month old."

"Yes, But soon they will need to be bonded. By no latter then seven years old. It would be….unwise not to."

"Mestral….that is crazy." She said this time her tone broking no argument. "You were not bonded and you did fine."

He looked at her then away.

"Mestral?" She asked at his sudden silence. "You are bonded to me…there was….you did not leave someone behind did you?"

Mestral sighed. "I was bonded Maggie at seven."

She paled and ran out. Mestral was stunned at this reaction and he ran out after her. "Maggie wait."

"No….Get away--"

"Maggie come back here." He shouted as she ran.

He stopped and called. "My wife Attend."

She froze and looked at him. Looking out at the lake she said "Am I your wife…really?"

"Come to me Maggie now. Attend wife." He commanded. "I will tell you all but I will not shout."

She looked at him. She was shaking with anger , fear and shock. However the bond drew her back as she felt him calling to her softly. _Maggie come to me.. I said I was bonded at seven not that I was when we meet._

She came back to him still hurt and angry. "Tell me."

"It is my shame…I was bonded at seven to a lovely female. She was my friend Maggie. My first time…….I hurt her and she left me. Severed our bond. I could not make up the hurt I caused."

"I thought…." Maggie remembered his fear his command to leave. He had been afraid he would hurt her.

"Yes, I hurt her like that. I had not control….she resisted me and…." His head fell in shame. "I did not love her but we were ….friends. I ruined that. She went to the become a priestess after that. To Gol to cast out all emotions. Anger, hate and fear. I ruined her life."

Maggie went to him compassion filling her. He wrapped her arms around him. "Then why bond the boys?" She truly wanted to know.

"Because….it is better. Maybe if they love their bond-mates they would be safe."

Maggie held him as he sobbed with regret and pain. "We can think about it."She wondered how much pain this must have caused everyone. _Why had his matriarch not rebounded him? It was crazy._

_I refused. I would never subject an other….Or I thought I could not. _

_I welcome the love you give me Mestral. She did not. Perhaps she was to young or to scared. Who is to say. But it is not the same with us. We are one._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star

TBC 


	86. Chapter 86

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**07/04/09**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 128 (Truth is not always Relevant.)**

**_The Company was moving ahead with it's plans. Harrison could not believe it as he read the contract his daughter had signed with the union. It was crazy! There was no way that the company could afford to give all these concessions. Heather would run it into the ground. He poured himself an other drink. He could not stand this. He threw the glass against the fireplace as he considered how to stop this from happening. He paced. His attorney's had already told him the stock he was controlling was shaky at best as a large amount of it was Heather's. They were worthless or their advice was. Sell out. NEVER! He had worked to damned hard to gain control of this company to just give it away. His best shot was in getting her marriage declared illegal. There was a chance…Then he could have that damned white trash tossed into prison and there was nothing Mestral could do. He could be forced to give the shares back to keep that kid out of prison. He picked up an other glass and poured an other drink. He would not be beat out by that half breed. He was not going to be made a fool of. He would not allow it. He was a Von Hess and he was never giving in._ He picked up the phone as it rang and he smiled as the news came in. His good friend was going to help him. He knew that Vaughn would come through. He smiled as that company would file a complaint on anti truest grounds. Mestral was about to discover why the elite had controlled the American economy for so long. They had forged the laws to suit them.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"**Maggie I did not mean to hurt you." Mestral said**

**Maggie laid her head against his chest as he held her. She closed the bond preferring to speak the words as her thoughts were all confused. "Can you tell me about her? You said she was your friend?"**

**Mestral hesitated but knew he had to explain. "Our families had been allies for generations. She was a person I knew well. We meet often at clan functions. I admit to being well pleased with the choice our parents had made. She was shy and reserved. Yet her mind was sharp. She was a gifted linguist and archivist. We often discussed history and the meaning of logic."**

**Maggie felt a pang of what could be jealously but she repressed it having to know. "What was her name?"**

**He held her. "T' Jin, she was from the clan Martel. It is a small clan a close one. They have often been our healers. Many study the ancient arts and they produce gifted linguists and researchers. T'Jin has family that has gone to both Shelya and Gol. They are honored among us for being the Katra bearers."**

"**So her family was religious?" Maggie asked.**

**Mestral considered this assertion. "Yes they were and are. It is not a bad thing Margaret."**

_**His formal tone was a slight shock but Maggie understood it was also an unconscious warning to her.**_

"**I mean no disrespect Mestral. Perhaps she could not accept passion. Some in our religions at least feel sexual activity should not be joyful. Maybe that is what scared her. Perhaps she feared herself and not you."**

**Mestral stopped stroking her back as he considered this theory. "I ….would like to believe this. But Maggie….I did injure her."**

"**Passion can be dark Mestral we both know this it can be joyful… but ..it can be frightening as well. The thing is Mestral I expected it and welcomed it. The lose of control was wonderful it was us together giving ourselves to each other and to the passion because we needed to be one. However, if one is not certain. If one is afraid of ones own reactions and act out of character…then you would be afraid. Afraid and resist it. Resist being one person one mind. I am willing to bet you were both out of control and it scared her to death. Even if you love someone it can be scary."**

"**Perhaps this is so." he conceded. **

**Maggie hugged him. "Mestral I know it is little comfort to you. I know you are afraid for me. But we survived the Ponn Farr." Mestral stiffened. "Maybe because I am human. I …"She blushed "It was wild and loving. I love all of you even that darker side. Perhaps T'Jin was not able to accept this darker side. We can help the boys find wives but forcing it might not be wise. Who knows their being part human may, … may reduce the fires."**

"**Perhaps." Mestral said he was thinking about Maggie's words. "I would still speak with the clans. There is something almost….familiar about them."**

**Maggie grinned at his tone. He had found something to interest him and he would of course explore it. She just prayed her distant kin had patience to endure his curiosity.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**On Vulcan a Priestess walked to the mid meal. _At her side a small child toddled along. She looked at him and stroked his head. He was a fine boy child. Her son was all she could wish for but he could never know who his true father was. Her sister T'Jin had died giving birth to him and he was the image of their grandsire. She smiled this boy child would reunite the planet. Their Sundred family would be able to return home. T'Jin herself was a fool trying so hard to be Vulcan. They were not Vulcan but Romulan and her brief mistake would never be known. She had agreed to a foolish bonding. V' Lar would raise the boy right. He would be the agent of reunification_. _V'Las was the son she longed for. The son her mate V'Len had been well pleased to claim. Then again he did not know that this child was not his. His had been born moments before stillborn. Her sister and she had gone into labor at the same time. It was not logical to deny V'Las a mother and V'Len a son. So she had claimed the boy and buried the dead child with her sister. Who would know or care? That damned Mestral was dead and he would never know. Even if he still lived he was unworthy for he had driven T'Jin to seek out Gol and then Sheyla. He rejected her Romulan passion and this V'Lar would never forgive for she knew T'Jin had been fond of her mate. So for now she and V'Len and V'Las would remain here safe and secure. It had to be until her son mastered his passions somewhat. He also had to grow more. Unfortunately his beautifully ridged Face might need to be altered a little as well. However there was hope. He could still outgrow the ridges. But for the moment he was safer among the clan who knew the truth and would protect this part Romulan child._**

"**Mother can I go observe the Shelat cubs after mid meal?" He asked**

"**Of course you can V' Las. I am certain Master V'Gar will allow this. I am told that they are fine cubs. Would you like one."**

**The child smiled. "Yes mother."**

**V' Lar's face never betrayed emotion. "Then you shall have one. All warriors need an ally."**

"**May I go hunting with father latter?"**

"**Of course. It would be a good thing to practice. Your father is looking forward to it." V'Lar did smiled now. Here in the remote mountains they could be free to hunt and kill. "I look forward to a hearty stew from your catch."**

**V' Las smiled "We will bring home dinner mother."**

"**Of course you shall." She said as she noted her mate walking to join them.**

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star

_TBC _


	87. Chapter 87

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**2007-04-09**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 129 (Vulcans on Earth Ships) PG

Jonathan Archer stared out at the stars. _He felt so at home when looking at them. He had grown to love Vulcan as well. Odd that dessert world felt more like home then Earth. Of course having Surak's Katra had to be of influence as well. He loved it here in space. He wondered if perhaps some part of Mestral was influencing him even now. He sipped his tea and hoped that the talk T' Pol had with Trip would go smoothly. He shook his head and found it hard to believe that Trip was in fact a distant cousin. He grinned a less Vulcan like soul would be hard to find. Malcolm he could believe but Trip….Then again Malcolm was British so likely no one ever notices the difference in reserve there. He chuckled at that thought and wondered how much smoother first contact would have been had the Vulcan's landed in Britain? He walked to the galley and set his cup back to get more tea. Somehow it had replaced coffee as his main addiction. He took a second mug and wondered what the supply officers at Star Fleet command would think? After all over a quarter of the crew was now drinking this beverage on a regular basis. _

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Trip looked at his mate and sighed. _How did his life ever get so complicated? If he understood her correctly then part of the crew was Vulcan. More importantly he was as well? What did this mean? Why had she not told him sooner? _

"Charles what would you have done on Vulcan at my Marriage if you knew you were part Vulcan?" T' Pol asked.

He looked up and at her withy a start. "I ….Damn it…You knew I could a… I could a legally challenged that idiot Koss."

T' Pol's left brow rose and suddenly it all became clear to Trip.

"You did not tell me because you knew I would challenge. You knew and still you did not say anything!" _He was now angry and stood up quickly afraid he would say something to shatter the fragile trust he was trying to gain.. But was there even that?_

"Thyla, How could I tell you? I did not marry him because I wanted to. I hated the necessity. I .. My mother Charles they took their rage at me out on her. She did not deserve it Charles. I had to help her. Family is important. I knew…I knew you would fight him and you could barely breath on Vulcan. How could I risk your life when I still needed to marry Koss to save my mother. I would have been honored to be with you. But …It was not about choice."

Her hand reached out to touch his shoulder and he jerked away.

"I know…I know damn it. But maybe he would have been reasonable then."

T' Pol looked away and stepped back. Trip turned to her and pulled her close. "I am sorry honey. I guess it is still a raw spot. I…Love you so much. It almost killed me to let you marry Koss."

"I know and how could I make it worse for you?" She asked.

Trip held her and stroked her back. "I am sorry T' Pol. I guess you did the best you could."

Trip held her a moment and sighed. "So who else am I related to?"

T' Pol smiled against his chest. " Jonathan, Malcolm and Amanda Cole. Along with Private Mark of the MACO'S"

"I am related to Jon…Well that is good news at least. It explains a lot. And I can By Malcolm but the others? Amanda really?"

T' Pol pulled back. "I find that fact slightly worrisome."

Trip began to laugh out loud. "Oh really well it explains one thing."

Her brow rose.

"Ah….never mind." He _thought about it as it occurred to him that one kiss he and the MACO shared had felt dead wrong. Like he was kissing his sister. _**He shivered at the glare he got from **his mate. _Clearly he had not blocked that well enough._

"Considering Amanda Cole as your sister would be wisest for both your sakes." T' Pol said Clearly warning him.

Trip grinned and kissed her unable to resist trying to get her to smile. It was fun teasing her out of a bad mood. _One of the best parts about fighting was kissing and making up._

T' Pol sighed and gave up. _She wondered if Trip could ever act Vulcan? Then again she loved his humor. It was perhaps best he was just as he was. She had a feeling such spirit is what drew Mestral to Maggie and it was likely why her own Foremother let him stay because of the joy she brought her friend. It seemed humans were a Vulcan's secret weakness and indulgence. After all they had fire and Vulcan's were the children of fire how could they resist playing with it? She stopped thinking as her beloved pulled her closer. It seemed he wanted to "Kiss and Make up." A rather enjoyable form of exercise so she gave herself up to their bond. He was hers and she was his the rest was irrelevant Vulcan /Human only the bond mattered._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star

_TBC _


	88. Chapter 88

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**07/04/09**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 130 (Passion's fire) NC-17**

Maggie leaned against her mate and held him tightly. _She could not believe that even with this bond they were having a hard time talking. Then again maybe that was why? Because it was to simple to rely on it to mend things rather then to truly seek peace with each other. She held Mestral to her and knew it was her own fear of losing him that made her react so._

"The bond Maggie is powerful but we still have free will. We can still hurt each other."

"I am human Mestral bond or not my feelings will sometimes overwhelm me. I,… I could not bear it if I thought I was only second best."

He held her and turned her face to his. "Margaret how could you think this? You are my heart, my soul and my sanity. I could never have survived without you. I knew it was you alone who could quench the fires."

"But you left me. You ran away." She said trying to understand. That still bothered her a lot.

"To protect the dearest part of my soul. If you looked at me like. T'Jin…I would have shattered and wanted to die."

Maggie hugged him tightly. "Oh Mestral we are different but we are one. Even then I needed you."

_He held her and wondered if he should tell her the truth. That when he saved her life the bond had begun?_

"I know this Mestral and it does not matter. You loved me then. You saved me honey at great risk to yourself. How could I fault that. I live and now we are one. What more is there then you and I and the children?"

He held her and relaxed at last feeling peace about the last year or so. _He been so afraid she run from him if she learned the truth. Maybe this was not how they had planned the time alone but perhaps it was just as vital?_

Maggie tugged his hand and pulled him inside. "Now my husband remind me again why I choose you?"

He blinked and seeing the erotic images in her mind picked her up and carried her to their bed. "Perhaps because I am not a little green man?" He said smoothly.

Maggie began to laugh. "No you are definitely not little." Maggie's laughter was a balm to his soul. He set her down and with efficient movement stripped bare. Maggie smile told him she was well pleased with his form Vulcan or not. Her lust fueled his and he smiled.

Maggie drew her beloved to her arms. "Mestral I love you."

He kissed her unable to say the words but allowing passion to show his feelings. Maggie sighed as they became one neither wanting or needing foreplay. _She held him to her as she briefly wondered if Vulcan males were like human ones?_

_Yes Maggie we are and I would welcome a daughter with your eyes and kind heart. He pounded into her making her cry out and cling to him._

_A daughter would be nice…was her last thought as she went over the edge._

Mestral held her as he made love to her. She was so giving he would never be sated. He rolled over and pulled her on top of him. Maggie giggled but rode him hard. "I could like this position."

"Indeed it has much to offer." Mestral said enjoying seeing her smile and become wicked in her desire to control their passion. He gave her this illusion because it was a joy to please her.

"I think I shall keep you as my love slave." Maggie said.

Mestral flexed and she cried out. Maggie leaned down and bit his shoulder in relation. He cried out and lost control. _She was as passionate as one of his own species and he loved her for it_. He let Maggie feel his need and desire for her and their life together as she collapsed against him.

"Oh lord Mestral I so need this." She said.

He held her to him passion for the moment spent. "Perhaps we both did. We are one heart and mind but we are also one soul and body. This sharing reminds us of this important part of our bond. Sometimes…It is the best part of our bond."

Maggie laughed and wondered if this was his way of saying that the sex was great between them?

He held her to him his heart racing. Her own hand went to touch it. _So strong and true how she loved him. She felt him try to shift so she slide off him with a wicked grin. She was still hungry for more. Perhaps he infected her with the fever? _

_It is not contagious!_

Maggie smiled and said "Want to bet on that mister?" Before he could reply her lips began to trace the path of her hand which now engulfed him.

"Maggie" Mestral gasped in shock as warm lips covered him.

_I want you to burn beloved._

Mestral gasped for air as the passion flared almost instantly. He would not have thought it possible outside the fires but he was ready again. He pulled her away stopping her teasing. Eyes on fire and she was ruthlessly rolled beneath him. He gasped for breath as he kissed her stealing her breath away. Maggie cried out as he took her higher and higher as he lips moved down her body.

"Mestral no…."

He refused to listen as he found her core his lips tasting and teasing. Maggie arched now his slave. Her every desire was to join them as one again.

_No this is for you wife._

_Mestral please!!_

He smiled against her as she climaxed. _"Cum for me Maggie let your passion go."_

She shattered as he entered her and within moments they were both once more heading for the stars. _ Mestral….that was not fair she complained as she drifted to sleep sated. _

_I cherish you Maggie. I fear we will soon have an other child. His hand went to her womb and he sighed. He could have prevented this. However he had lost control and he would admit he wanted a daughter. Besides Maggie desired an other child and it was always wise to please ones wife. With that logical thought he allowed sleep to claim him as well._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	89. Chapter 89

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007-04-09**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 131 (Once a Carnivore?) G **

Heather made dinner and Zephraim smiled. "Is that?"

"Yes my darling it is. I decided we could all use a protein infusion. Since your father and mother are not home we can indulge a little but it had better be all gone before they get back."

The look on her new husband's face said _Are you kidding right? His eyes were glowing with happiness. BBQ and lots of it!_

Heather chucked as Her husband and their guards took their seats all almost forgetting their manners to dive into the thick juicy steaks

Maria smiled as she carried out the fried chicken. She watched as Marina added the sausages. There was also a special for Paul a large pot of strong black coffee.

Paul poured a mug even more eager for that then the steak. He sighed in relief as he took his first sip much to the women's amusement.

Father Wang frowned at his charges. He cleared his throat and they all looked at him guiltily.

Zephraim sheepishly put down the chicken leg he had been about to devours so he could give the blessing.

Father Wang glared at the family as he said the blessings. Then to his wayward charges.

"You may find it is not as satisfying as you believe."

The men all laughed and devoured the meat. Father Wang excused himself to get some salad and bred rolls. _The sight of that much meat being consumed was disturbing. He wondered at the backslide. He sighed they would need to learn this lesson themselves. He knew that each would likely be quite ill in the morning as their bodies would no longer tolerate the animal proteins in such quantities. He recalled his brother's warning that this was likely to happen._

"Father I hope you and brother Jung will keep and eye on the others. I fear our absence will…result in some indulgences. Indulgences their bodies can not tolerate."

"What do you mean Mestral?" He had asked not understanding.

"They are Carnivores Father. I know that for my sake they do not eat meat in our sight or smell. They also know that the scent of it on them is disturbing. However…given I will be away with Maggie I estimate a 77.93 percent chance that they will take this time to have a BBQ."

Father Wang had chuckled at that not quite believing it. _However the evidence was clear. His brother was right once a Carnivore always a carnivore. _

He excused himself and went to eat on the porch with the boys who were sleeping under the watchful eye of Brother Jung and Brother Zan.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	90. Chapter 90

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007-04-10**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 132 (Guilt/Regret) PG-13**

**Maggie stirred and Mestral pulled her closer. _They had been so in need of this connection. He knew know that his life with Maggie was going to be far different then it ever would have been with a Vulcan female. She was so much more giving and trusting. She accepted all of him without fear or reservation. He was almost certain she enjoyed his darker side and even encouraged it to slip out of control. Such trust was a precious gift to him. He held her close his hearts beating with joy and peace for the first time. While they had been bonded he had been afraid that if she learned the truth she would run from him. Now however he had her acceptance and support far more then he could have expected. Mestral stroked her back feeling passion rise once more. When he and Maggie were alone like this he felt no uncertainty no fear. There was nothing he would not do to keep this small human safe. He considered his recent actions and sighed. He could not regret a single one because it ensured Maggie would be happy and safe. He would need to meditate on this fact for he had always believed himself to be in control and civilized. Recent events however had shown at best his control was weak._**

**Maggie rolled over and leaned onto his chest looking down into his eyes. "Mestral that is rubbish. Anyone would protect their families. It is instinct to do so. I would never fault you for keeping me or our family safe. You are not a barbarian or animal. Humans have a long violent history. We have laws to protect us and officers to enforce the laws. But even the law and we accept that killing in self defense is allowable. Sometimes the law can not stop a mad man or a killer. You stopped a killer a being who enjoyed hunting and killing innocent young women. If you had not stopped him he would have killed again and again."**

"**I am no God to choose life or death." Mestral said disturbed. His voice held regret and guilt.**

"**Guilt is an emotion Mestral. It is one you are not used to dealing with." Maggie said softly "It is also one that is misplaced. If killing bothers you then you are not a mindless animal. It is only when it becomes easy and means nothing that there is something to worry about. The regret at killing is what makes us civilized beings."**

"**I will meditate on your council." Mestral said**

**Maggie smiled as she laid her head on his chest. She could tell that he was struggling and wished to push this guilt aside in favor of a more productive emotion. _She smiled thinking that she was grateful his people were so passionate._**

_**Mestral I think there are more pleasant things to think about? Maggie asked.**_

**Kissing her he agreed needing to put his dark thoughts from his mind. They had not come to the mountain to dwell on his failings but to strengthen their bond. He was rather surprised when his mate aggressively pushed him back and mounted him.**

"**More action Mestral less talk." Her laughter made him forget his dark thoughts as passion flared. **

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to Gene Roddenberry and the Corporations. **

Return To Carbon Creek

Part 133 (Lessons from a Master) PG

Harold Greene walked to the front line. He could not believe a man as vital to the war as General McArthur would risk his neck in so foolish a fashion. However as he followed his driver he noted that the fighting men were all watching the General. He never seemed worried or concerned. His trademark pipe and sunglasses were a dead give away to the enemy. However he never flinched even as bullets flew around him. Instead he calmly used the radio to call in an air strike only half a mile from his current position. Harold Greene was impressed despite his own arrogant nature. He straightened his uniform and walked up to the general.

"Captain Greene reporting as ordered sir."

The General turned to face the disgraced Captain. He noted the proper stance and lack of fear. Or at least he was not shaking. He returned the salute and said. "Step back five feet son."

Both men did and a bullet hit the ground where they had been standing. "SGT. Major I believe your sniper is in that building."

"Yes sir General. Thanks for drawing him out for us."

"No Problem." McArthur said smiling.

Greene could not believe that a five star general had used himself as bait. However he was impressed.

"Well done captain. We have been trying to draw out that sniper all day."

"Er…thank you sir." Harold said "I hope to be of some use."

The General laughed and decided what ever mistakes this man had made he was no coward at least. "Come on son let me fill you in on your less exciting duties. SGT. Major good hunting."

"We will get that SOB sir. I promise."

"I know you will." Came the reply from the now retreating General.

"Now there is a soldier's soldier." The SGT Major said as he watched the General leave the field. "I would follow him to Hades and back."

Harold looked at the SGT Major a clear veteran and filed this information away. _Show courage and concern and your men will follow you to hell. A good lesson to remember_.

Part 144

TBC…

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	92. Chapter 92

-1**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**2007/4/17**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 134 (Family planning) G

Zephraim was rocking Samuel as he fed him a bottle. It was rather pleasant to watch the baby eat his dinner. The little one was watching Zephraim intently as if expecting something.

"I am sorry little bother I can not talk to you like Mom does."

The baby blinked as he reached up to touch his elder brother. Zephraim rather shocked to feel a light touch against his mind.

"What is this? So you do not want to take no for an answer do you." He chuckled. "Ok you can come on in but buddy it is up to you to explain it to dad when he get's back home."

The baby smiled as his brother set the bottle down.

Zephraim felt the little boy reach and try to touch his mind. It was rather light and it was not really all that Invasive. He sighed and wondered if such a thing was normal? He set the bottle aside and rose carrying his brother to the bedroom to change his diaper. He could feel the need from his brother it was rather odd feeling that this was a very unique thing. He almost wished humans had this skill because it would certainly make carrying for babies easier. He looked over and noted Heather was burping Seth. She was smiling at the baby and seemed to be enjoying herself a great deal. He swallowed hard and had a feeling that their decision to hold off on a family might well be reconsidered. He looked over at her and said "Heather we just got married."

She began to laugh at him and said "I know and I still want to wait a while but , he is so cute."

"You say that now."

"Ok but, Zeph someday soon alright?"

"Someday soon Honey." he said Knowing he could never resist giving her what she wanted.

"I agree not yet but I would love a pair of these."

"A Pair? Ah honey one at a time would be sufficient after all we can hear these boys our own will cry."

"Babies cry Zeph."

"I wish we could hear our own but together we can raise them." Heather said

"Someday." he said after cleaning his brother up and setting him down. He went to her side. "Heather I would have you to myself for a while."

She touched his hand and nodded. "I know. Besides I would like to practice more."

Well somehow I think we will get lots of that. I have a feeling these won't be my only Siblings."

Heather laughed at that. "Well I love your brothers. They are so well behaved."

"Yes they are…Why do I have a feeling ours would be a handful?"

His wife smiled and said "Well they will be only human. Any if they take after you…" She let that drop as she settled Seth down and sprinted out.

Zephraim laughed and set his brother down and chased her to give her a kiss.

TBC….


	93. Chapter 93

-1

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/4/17**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 135 (New Breed)**

The clone was perfect. He and his brother were identical to the legendary Man of War. _In three years they would be able to run for the gold. Dr. Mandel was very pleased with this work. Soon they would begin the human experiments. He looked at the file. He even had his first test subject. A loyal SS officer. A man who had suffered greatly for his Reich. Karl Kohler was perfect for the project. He had been a up and coming officer before his injury at the Russian front. He had some how survived and his wife nursed him to health. Dr. Mandel was rather impressed with this given his wife was very lovely. She could easily have divorced him and moved on. However Elsie Kohler was a brave woman. She had stayed with her husband and worked hard to raise their daughter. The duo had been paired and it was no love match but it was a successful relationship. Mandel was impressed to see that despite his injury Karl was still a formidable man. He had however been damaged by the injury he could no longer walk. He was not sterile but as things stood having a child the traditional way would be most difficult. However both he and his wife wanted more children. The injury had made him seem to be a not threat to the allies. He had been overlooked with the purges of the officer corps. In a way the fact that they deemed him harmless made Karl all the more dangerous. He was willing to do anything to regain his pride and honor. His wife supported this. They had taken a name that was generic and harmless to hide his true rank and position. Dr. Mandel smiled as he considered that this young German would be the first man he cloned. His wife would carry the baby never knowing the truth. He would be reborn a warrior to make his father proud. Yes Karl was his ideal. Tall, handsome and charismatic. He was now a business man who bought and sold land. He made money and was as aggressive in this as he ever had been on the battle field. Yes, Kohler was the first of a new breed._

Karl smiled as the news came. He went to his wife who was helping his daughter with her home work. _She looked up and smiled at him. Not for the first time he considered how lucky he truly was. He had a wife that stood by him and loved him. He was willing to admit if only to himself she was better then he deserved. He had been a bastard back then. Only after the news of his injury sunk in did he fully understand how lucky his match had been. Karl had not wanted to get married. He like most young German men wanted to play the field. However to rise in the SS it was important to be seen as a stable man. To Himmler and Hitler this meant a man had to be married. Ironic given that neither of them had spouses. However Karl had agreed to be matched. It was a way to do his duty and not have any real emotional connection. So he had been matched with a naïve 16 year old Elsie Gruen. She was pretty enough but not beautiful. Her father was an industrialist who supported the party and was if not rich fairly well off. It was not a bad match for him. However he chafed at being married at 22. So he continued to play the field while managing to have a daughter and rise in rank. When he had been hurt and brought back he found out how precarious his position really was. Hans Gruen looked at him like he was useless. _

"What good are you. You no son, you can not fight useless…. Elsie will divorce you and find a real man."

Karl froze as the implications hit. He was paralyzed and his wife by law could request the union be broken up as she had not yet gifted the state with the required children. He had been a fool.

However his wife had shocked both he and his father in law. "Karl is my husband. You chose him for me father and I am pleased with the choice. The doctors say he may heal. He is a major in the SS and he can still work. I will wait and see. Besides Freya adores her father and I will not have her cry for him."

In that moment Karl had felt humbled and blessed. He did love his daughter dearly. _He did want a son but …his daughter was his most precious possession. He took his wife's hand on that day and vowed to never again fail her. He learned to be a husband and a better father. He worked hard to overcome his injury. He loved his wife. He could please her but …it took work and time. So far no children had come and he could feel her sadness. She felt she failed him. Karl knew better. So when this clinic offered hope he jumped at it. A child was now more then a gift for his people it was a to be proof he loved his wife. He was even willing to claim an other man's son as his own just so she could have her baby. They would leave at once._

TBC….

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star

_TBC _


	94. Chapter 94

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**2007-04-20**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return Tp Carbon Creek**

**Part 136 (Healing the pain) ****NC-18 Adult content**

**Mestral awoke and went outside to meditate. He **_**was feeling pensive and afraid. He had not expected to feel such passion from Maggie. Her aggressive side had been both disturbing and enjoyable. He needed to think about this and what it would mean. Humans did not under go the fever but his wife had been as wild as if she was in **_**it. **_**She had however been laughing and clearly enjoying their play. Mestral blushed deeply as he considered some of the actions they had taken. He could excuse his roughness in the fever but not now. Even as his beloved slept he felt guilty for the dark marks and scratches he had inflicted on her. The only thing that brought him comfort was the fact that he to was marked. He wondered if he had let it get to wild?**_

**Maggie woke and reached for her husband. He was not there. She sighed as she rolled over. She winced and the soreness her body was experiencing even as she smiled. It seemed she was all better. She had been so lonely and they had both needed to reconnect. She rolled out of bed and went to wash up. She had a feeling she need to be fully awake to talk this out. If she knew her mate he was feeling guilty and likely a little shocked at their rather rough play. Maggie rinsed off and pulled on a silk robe. It was light enough but comfortable as well. She went looking for Mestral. She found him out on the porch sitting looking at the stars. With practiced ease she sat next to him and laid her head against his back.**

"**You left me Mestral. Did I displease you?" Maggie knew he was sated but needed to open this conversation.**

"**I am sated. I left so you could rest and heal. I fear I have injured you."**

**Maggie smiled against his back. "Well you did tire me out a little bit. Mestral I feel sated and well loved. I miss having your arms around me."**

**He looked at her and seemed to be trying to decide if he could believe her. "I was rough--- I tore your ---"**

**Maggie began to giggle. "Mestral, honey…. I have other clothing and while I would have preferred not to have it shredded I don't care to mind as it shows me how much you wanted me. No wife minds knowing her husband wants her that much. Beloved I think I tore your shirt off to as well as your skin. I am sorry for that. " Maggie leaned forward and kissed several large scratches on her husband's back.**

**Mestral shivered not from cold but need. He groaned as Maggie's tongue began to trace his wounds.**

"**Maggie…Maggie wait." he gasped.**

"**No, I think I need to kiss it and make it better." She licked his back and he shivered with passion. He was not fast enough to stop her from kissing a mark on his ribs nor did he expect to be pushed unto his back. Maggie kissed his flat stomach. "I was so brutal to you. I am so sorry." Maggie whispered as she showered him with licks and kisses. Mestral felt his blood begin to burn. He tried to pull his wife to him for a kiss but she was determined to soothe his wounds. **

"**NO let me. I have to make this pain go away."**

_**Pain….what pain Maggie I burn.**_

_**The pain I caused by tearing your clothing off. You have scratches everywhere. On your back , stomach even your legs….**_

"**OH No Maggie No!" Mestral tried to protest but his wife lips were intent on soothing his scrapes and marked body. He gasped as she tasted him.**

_**Every scratch my beloved. I fear I shocked you. I did not use love and care ….**_

_**Maggie please….Mestral begged as she teased him. If you are anymore loving I will burn alive.**_

_**Good , Burn for me. Know I love it when you lose control. I need your fire Mestral I need you to need me. Want me my husband…..Take what we both need.**_

"**Always ! Maggie please." He grabbed her as she tried to roll away. Mestral's eyes flashed darkly. "I want you now!" He pulled her close and before she could pull away joined them as one. "Mine….. I need this and you."**

**Maggie laughed as the fire of passion drew them together again. She had a feeling they would both be sore soon but it was worth it. **

"**I love you." She said as they both spun out of control "This is right Mestral anyway we love each other is right…" **_**More Mestral , I need you. It is alright. Maggie knew he was dominating their loving and she reveled in it. She liked that he would hold her close and take all she had to give. Mestral it is alright to burn. Humans need this kind of loving. It is commitment and trust. "**_**I need you. I need to show you. To love you."**_** She felt the need in him and smiled as the passion flared. It was always so hot so demanding. She never wanted to leave his arms. **_**Mestral held her like she was all that mattered and it felt good**_**. I will never let go. Mestral you are mine and I will always need you, want you. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. A few love marks and soreness is perfect it shows me how much you want me. I need to know I please you.**_

"**I love you Maggie." He cried our as passion exploded and he bite her shoulder uncaring that he broke the skin as she was willing to endure the pain of their loving for the everlasting pleasure of it. "You please me my wife….more then I ever dreamed possible."**

**Maggie smiled as she felt his teethe mark her. **_**He was so possessive. Of course she have to wear a higher necked blouse for a few days.**_

Mestral smiled thinking it be longer then that as he had bitten deeply. _He was tired of men looking at her. She should be covered from head to toe if he had his way._

"I think not " Maggie said laughing. "Nice try…but we are together always. You have to accept I am a modern woman."

"Would that you were not…I could steal you away…" Mestral said as he kissed his wife.

Maggie rolled over and pulled him down to kiss his lips. "I would think being covered from head to toe would be a problem."

"Perhaps….you do make a logical point…Perhaps instead I will lock you in our room with me alone."

Maggie chuckled at this. "We would starve. Unless maybe we ordered room service."

"Perhaps… That could work. I could tie you to my bed...no robes would be needed."

Maggie began to laugh not realizing her beloved was thinking about it. _Maybe I would tie you up._

_I would not mind….Mestral said smiling._

_Oh lord….I was kidding Mestral we have to go back… Maggie said as she caught his look._

"We have 2.5 days left to reconnect." Mestral said

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star

_TBC _


	95. Chapter 95

**By: Lisa AKA FireStar **

**2007-04-20**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 137 (Future Unfolds) PG**

Harry Truman read the dispatches. He sighed as he considered the war. _This war was against an enemy that had an endless supply of soldiers. He leaned back as he considered Mestral' words that perhaps they were not so much aggressive as afraid of America and her power. He wondered if this was true? He began to consider ways to negotiate a peace. America was tired it had suffered almost a decade of war now. Granted it was not the same war but still American soldiers were fighting and dying. He did not want his legacy to be war. He considered General Mc Arthur's desire to invade china directly and knew it would be a mistake. He could not allow this to happen it would only expand the war. He read the reports that the General was gearing up to start this attack. Nothing like telling the enemy what you planned to do. He sighed as he had to decide if he would allow this or if he would end the career of one of America's most famous military men? He was not willing to fire his top General if he could help it. He decided to call Mc Arthur home and try to talk some sense into him. He would be needed if things went south but he could no longer be allowed to act so aggressively._

General Dwight David Eisenhower listened to the offer and shook his head.

"Gentlemen I am a soldier. I like my job. I have no desire to be president of the United States. I just got home from Europe and frankly I would like to spend some time with my family. President Truman is doing a good job. He has fine advisors and frankly I am not certain I have the personality to be an effective president."

The chairman of the Republican party sighed and rose. He shook the general's hand. Calvin Thorne had hoped he could convince the man to join them. The Republican party needed someone to help clean up their image after the fiasco of the hearings and the committee. However clearly the General was not ready to hitch his future to the republican party. "Just think about it Ike. I mean really how much harder can it be?"

The general laughed and said "I have dealt with congress you know."

The chairman had the grace to blush. "Well maybe but seriously your country needs you."

Ike looked at him and said bluntly. " What about what I need to be able to serve them? I am tired Calvin. I need a break. Maybe in a the next election. But …not just now."

The chairman smiled and nodded. "Well then I will see you in four years."

"I don't think so. By then there will be someone better." Ike said

The chairman laughed. "We will see Ike. I like you and so does the party. Hey that be a great slogan. "I like IKE"

"A little corny don't you think?" Ike replied.

"Yep , but that is why it would work." Came the laughing reply.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The new congress has approved the program."

"That is good news. We now have funds to help build our soldiers." Dr. Mandel said "They think it is for the good of their troops?"

"Yes Doctor. They been told it is to develop vitamins."

Dr. Mandel laughed "Such fools. So easily lead. Well it is not a total lie as we will be making the children stronger and supplements will be used."

"Yes sir." His aide said smiling. "Here is the check. 100,000 American dollars. The other positive news is New Deli has greed to allow the adoptions. We have four children on their way here. The eldest is called Kahn and he is a fine boy. Smart and strong. Your program should only improve him."

"We shall see." The doctor replied.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star

TBC 


	96. Chapter 96

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belong to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a fan fiction to close out some lose ends from the Enterprise episode Carbon Creek. It is to show what might have happened with Mestral and Maggie and how both may have impacted Earth / Vulcan relations for generations to come.

Archive: Selek yes everyone else let me know where and it is ok.

Rating :G to NC- 17

2007/4/30

Return To Carbon Creek

Part 138(Cute and cuddly) PG

Maggie watched Mestral as he meditated. He was so at peace here. She selfishly wished that they never had to leave. She sighed. She missed her children but these three days had been invigorating. Maggie knew that Mestral was vital to their community and country and that his brilliance was helping pave the way to peace. Maggie sighed sometimes she wished she just married an average Joe. But then her man would say he was only average. However an average Vulcan was far more at this point in time then an average human.

This break however had been wonderful and she really missed the twins.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Samuel cooed softly as he rolled over. Seth grabbed his brothers feet and pulled himself up. Samuel giggled at this and sat up. Both children faced each other. Maria sighed as she noted that once more they were trying to escape the crib.

"Zephraim I could use a hand your brothers are escaping again." She called.

Zephraim laughed as he came back in. "I thought you said you had them contained?"

"Ha …ha I never thought they could climb at 6 weeks old. They act like toddlers already."

"Well at least they are not two yet." Zephraim said.

"Zephraim if they are like this at six weeks how will they be at two?"

Zephraim grabbed Seth as Maria had corralled Samuel. "I never thought of that. Maybe we need a cover to the crib?"

"You cab not do that." Heather said She came in carrying two bottles. "I bet they are just hungry again."

"Maybe but lord they are eating machines." Zephraim joked.

"They are growing boys." Maria said laughing taking a bottle and sitting in a rocker. "Come on Sammy it is dinner time."

"Give me one Heather I think Seth is about to cry." Just as Zephraim said that his brother let our a cry. Zephraim however stuck a bottle in his mouth and he quieted at once.

Heather grinned as she came over. "See it is not so hard."

"Well maybe not. But it is not something I look forward to until we get the company back on track. You know we have to do that first."

"I know honey I was just teasing you." Heather kissed his cheek. "It is just so cute seeing you handle them."

"Cute?"

Maria chuckled. "You are becoming quite expert Zephraim."

He rolled his eyes. To Seth he said "Now look what you two started. They think we are cute. The next thing you know they will be putting you into little sailor suits."

"Now that would be cute." Maria agreed. "Maybe we should do that and get pictures for your mom. Mother's day is coming up."

"I am sorry boys I should never have suggested it." Zephraim said Seth blinked at him as if to say thanks a lot.


	97. Chapter 97

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belong to Gene Roddenberry and the corporations. This is just a fan fiction to close out some lose ends from the Enterprise episode Carbon Creek. It is to show what might have happened with Mestral and Maggie and how both may have impacted Earth / Vulcan relations for generations to come.

Archive: Selek yes everyone else let me know where and it is ok.

Rating :G to NC- 17

2007-05-08

Part 139 Skills

Maggie came into the house and smiled as she saw Seth. He was standing in his crib. He looked over at her and began to reach out. His little hands pulled him up and he tried to climb out of the crib. Maggie went over and swept him up.

"Well it looks like you have developed a few new skills little one."

Maggie felt Seth's mind brush hers and she smiled. "I have missed you to Seth."

Heather came into the room carrying Samuel who was squirming clearly trying to get to his mother. Heather saw her and grinned. "Welcome home. Samuel must have sensed your presence."

"I think both boys did. I would love that talent."

Maggie smiled. "I am learning to appreciate it. It seems that The children and Mestral really do the work. Mestral has been doing research. He thinks maybe humans can develop this talent. We have the necessary parts to our brains but we do not use them. He has bee trying to teach me more. It works but it can give me a headache. Yet it is comforting to know about the boys and Mestral."

Heather smiled. "I wish he would teach us."

"Maybe he can find a way to do it." Maggie said "There have however been other issues to deal with."

Heather nodded as she handed Samuel over. Seth had been placed back in the crib. He clearly did not like this as he let out a loud scream.

Just then Mestral came in. He went over to pick up Samuel. "What troubles thee my son? Your mother is not abandoning you. She is merely greeting your brother now." Seth touched Mestral face and Katra points. Clearly he was seeking comfort. Mestral stroked his face. "All will be well Seth. You and Samuel are safe in the clans care."

Seth began to quiet down and he curled into his father.

"It seems the boys both missed you." Heather said.

"There is no logic in that. We were always near with the bond. Where is Zephraim?"

"I am here." Zephraim said entering the room. "I had to check the laundry. It seems that the children go through six outfit's a day. I told Heather I would do the laundry. Father the children are part human they may need more then the bond to feel secure."

"I think you are right." Maggie agreed. "However they need to learn to trust other people as well. I suppose we have to find balance."

"It seems that you are correct. Their verbalization is not Vulcan."

Maggie and Heather looked at each other and began to laugh. Zephraim shook his head and went to Mestral's side.

"Seth is clearly the more vocal. But Samuel is the leader."

"That is logical as he is the elder." Mestral said "He should be the one to lead and protect the younger."

"Why would Seth speak first?" Zephraim asked.

"I think perhaps because he wishes attention." Maggie said "He is eager to gain it."

"I believe it is because he is still learning to use the bond and has found his voice." Mestral said it. "He uses it this because it is easier for him."

"It is a good thing. They will need to be able to speak as well as using the voice as well as the bond." Maggie agreed.

Seth cried as he noted the adults were not paying attention to him.

Maggie sighed and went to take him from his father. "Seth you are being difficult."

"Indeed there is no logic to this behavior. Your mother and I are here and you are safe with the clan." Mestral said.

Samuel noting his brother was getting attention then he to began to cry.

"Maggie I believe that this is your area of expertise because this is a human trait."

Heather chuckled. "Father that is a creative way to excuse yourself from a temper tantrum."

"Indeed that is true." Maggie said "I will take the boys. Heather give me a hand. Mestral you and Zephraim go get the bags."

"As you wish Maggie." Mestral said


	98. Chapter 98

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**10-May-07**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part One ****(Bonding) NC-17**

Part 140(Friends?) G

Harold Greene was despite being in exile enjoying his job. He was rather shocked to learn he was a very good strategist. More importantly this exile might actually turn out to be the best boon to his career. The General hated the congress. Oh it was clear he would follow civilian authority but he did not think that he Harold had done anything wrong. He had merely been following orders. In fact Harold was amazed that the General was treating him like a son. He smiled at this as he sipped his coffee and wrote a letter to Helen. He had just had dinner with Macarthur and his wife. Mrs. Macarthur had flow in for a brief visit on her way back to the states. She had been staying in Seol but was not well. Her husband had insisted she fly to Hawaii and stay there for her own sake. Harold asked Helen to meet her at the airport and help he settle in. He found her to be a lovely lady. He smiled at this thought. His wife was a charming young lady. While Mrs. Macarthur was older there was not a large age gap they could become friends. He hoped so it would make his life easier and it might also help with a little of his own guilt. Oddly he found he was missing his wife. She had been so loving and as he waited her in Korea he began to value her. If he could get her good connections perhaps she would not be so lonely? She would need someone as he last letter confided she thought she might be pregnant. He smiled at that. He could hardly wait to see if it was true. He suddenly really wanted a family.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kahn looked up at the doctor. He was a big man.

The doctor looked at the boy. He appeared strong enough. However he had an arrogance about him. That would not do. He looked over the test results. This child would do for donor material he was old enough at 16.While the boy appeared to be all they needed he was to independent. No he would be a donor not the end result. His son would be the future and this child would be the starting point. Mixing his and Karl's DNA along with the others would create the first of the new master race. For the moment the doctor would work on wining the child's trust. He smiled as he handed the boy his shirt.

"You are very healthy young man. I am pleased. I give you my word you will be well cared for as long as you follow our rules."

Kahn nodded. "Yes sir. I am grateful for the chance you have offered."

"Yes, I can see this. You are going to help us make a new human race young man. You should be proud."

Kahn nodded uneasy.

The doctor laughed as he patted the child's back. "Come let us go find you some food. You must grow strong."

"I am grateful for this chance." Kahn said "I have always wanted to better myself."

The doctor smiled "We will make you better and your children will rule the world."

Kahn looked at him. "How can this be. I am no one of importance?"

The doctor said "Yes you are. You are perfect. You have survived and perhaps even thrived in a difficult situation and environment. You and the other will be the base building blocks of a new race. A race not bound by color or religion but by superior Genetics. "

Kahn looked at him. "I do not understand?"

"Consider a race horse. Are not the best bread from the strongest and best stock?"

"Yes, This is true. So I am to be the stud?" Kahn smiled in amusement.

"Indeed when you are a little older. For now we will build you up and educate you. In time we will pick a mate for you."

Kahn nodded. "I would like that. I always wanted a family."

"Kahn if this works you will be the father of a new generation you and the others. Many children and wives"

Kahn nodded pleased. "Then we shall be friends." He held out his hand not really expecting the doctor to shake it.

The doctor however wanted his trust. He took it. "We will make a new race."

TBC….

Part 141

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	99. Chapter 99

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Saturday, May 12, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

A/N : As everyone who has been reading this work knows I have been playing fast and lose with history moving some events ahead and some back. It is a plot device and I really do know when the events took place but I need them to move about for the story line so please consider it creative licensee.

Part 141 (Up and Over)

Harry Truman was not a happy man. _He could not believe that he Russians were being so obstinate. He sat at his desk and read the reports. Why was peace such an illusive prize? He sighed and called for a cup of coffee his fourth this morning. He could not believe that the Soviets were actually blocking the way into and out of Berlin. This he could not allow. He got up and paced. He was very angry that the3y would risk a confrontation. It was a stupid thing to do given that each side now had nuclear weapons._

Harry looked up as there was a knock on his door. He saw Mestral who walked in.

"If this is an incontinent time I can return latter?"

Harry glanced at his watch and realized the time. He had a meeting with his friend to discuss the newest generation of rockets.

"No , Please come in. I could use a break from this. I am afraid I lost track of time."

Mestral raised his hand and offered the traditional Vulcan Greeting. " Live long and Prosper."

Harry smiled appreciating his friends formal ways if only because they distracted him from his worry. "Peace and long life though given the situation that may be wishful thinking."

Mestral quirked a brow. "What troubles thee?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand's through his hair as his aid brought in his coffee. Mestral noted his agitation and took the cup before he could drink any. Turning to the aide. "Bing us tea Camille please."

The side smiled and slipped out clearly agreeing that the president had had to much caffeine. Harry glared at her smiling form as she retreated.

"You know Mestral sometimes you can be most annoying."

His brow quirked with amusement he did not show. "Indeed. I thought we had agreed caffeine was detrimental to your health. Did not Dr. Javis say you needed to eliminate it from your diet?"

Harry huffed. "You nag as bad as Tess , but I suppose he did. Really I do need it. I have to find a solution that will not mean war."

Mestral faced him his attention now fully on the president. "What is the problem Mr. President. Perhaps I could help?"

Harry sighed and gave in to the need to share this burden if only for a moment. "The Soviets have blockaded Berlin. We can not get any one in or out and they will soon run out of food and medical supplies. If we try to run the blockade it could cause war. War we do not want or need and for what a single city? I can not justify that but neither can I leave the city to the Russians. We promised to protect them."

Mestral moved his robes side as he took a seat across from the president. He folded his fingers and considered the problem. He noted a map of the city on the table in front of him. He leaned forward and straightened it out. "All roads are blocked and there is no sea port. I assume the rail lines are also blocked?"

"Yes everything is blocked there is no way in or out."

"What is this Mr. President? "

Harry leaned forward. "The airport, it is an international airport."

"This airport it can receive large cargo ships?"

"Well yes, it can. We were considering evacuating the city by air."

"If you can take people out , then perhaps you could take supplies in?" Mestral said

"What? Do you have any…. An Airlift?"

"Yes, If you can not go around or through the blockade just go over it. It would seem that the Soviets are not firing on aircraft as that would be open aggression and place them in the wrong. Just as you can not break through with force they can not fire without the same result looking as if they want to start a war. If you go over them they can do little or noting unless they wish to be the aggressor." Mestral explained.

Harry began to chuckle at his own foolishness. _It was so simple….well relatively. His Generals in the Air Force were going to want to pull out their hair. The logistics…. It would be a nightmare but it was a peaceful way. At least until the Russians fired on a cargo ship. Was it worth the risk? Yes, Yes it was because it was a chance to keep the peace._

"I have to make a few calls. Mestral set up the chess board. I think I could use a game to relax when this is done."

Mestral nodded and watched as Harry once more revitalized rose and went to make the calls. It was a calculated risk but Mestral determined it had an 82.3 percent chance of success.

General Eddie Ricker picked up the phone. He listened to the presidents plan and began to laugh. Oh yes they could do it but what a headache. "Yes Sir, Mr. President we will begin working out the details at once. Let me call General Marshall and General Eisenhower they will have to help with this. Yes sir it is a creative solution. I will be on the first flight to England sir. I will oversee this personally sir."

The general began to chuckle as he hung up the phone_. Well he had always wanted a chance to prove how important the Air Force could be. It looked like he would get his chance with the world watching. He just hoped he did not screw it up._

_It is good to see Harry seeks alternatives to war. Perhaps there is hope for humanity if this trend continues. I shall have to find a way to convince him force should only be used as a last option rather then a first. This containment policy of his will be a problem. The Truman Doctrine does not consider that some may choose communism as a way of life to spare themselves conflict. The Americans are learning but they have a long way to go in accepting that their way is not the only way. _Mestral thought as he took the tea and sipped it.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	100. Chapter 100

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Saturday, May 12, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 142 (Hoax?) PG

Charles S. Tucker III left his quarters and headed for the ship's library. While most of the history of earth was on data disks Enterprise had a few rare books on board. They were stored in the office next to the captain's. Starfleet had felt that real books might be important. _At the time the chief engineer had disagreed now however he was not so certain. He had to know. There was no way. No way on earth that they could have missed seeing a Vulcan. NO this was all some elaborate hoax. A joke that T'Pol had decided to play on him. He disregarded the fact that his mate did not have an understanding of practical jokes or the desire to attempt to pull one off. His whole world was shaken and he had to know the truth._

T'Pol watched him leave and sighed. It was a human gesture but it was appropriate. She knew this knowledge would shock her mate. _It was why she had tried to conceal it. It was not her fault that Mestral had gone to earth. It was not logical what he had done. Yet it was fact. Mestral Grayson had become an integral part of the history of Earth and her people. T'Pol was rather certain that his presence had helped stop wars and his perceptions had helped create tolerance in a time when that had been lacking. Charles however only saw his world as being turned upside down. He was panicked and afraid. She sighed again. She just hoped he see it was the past and it was not important as the future. Charles had to see that Mestral having been on earth was a positive thing because it meant they could be together as one. Mestral's DNA was in her mate and because of it the chances of a viable offspring increased exponentially. Surely that was worth the shocks he had received?_

Trip opened the history book and carried it to a chair. He sat down and began to thumb trough it. There it was. The proof. He looked at the Picture and shook his head. _Son of a Bitch it was right here all the time. No wonder I was so freaked out about Vulcan's. I subconsciously knew…. _Trip began to smile He began to think of the positive things this could bring if he could make himself accept it. _Hey T'Pol?_

T'Pol froze at the call. _Yes Charles._

_Does this mean I have the same rights as other Vulcans? I was reading the Kishara and it said Blood of my blood you shall be called Vulcan?_

T'Pol was uncertain about the question but she answered. _According to Surak's laws all will Vulcan blood may claim the planet as home._

_I see…well then I can come home with ya right? We can get married and be a family and no one can object if I really am a descendant of this Mestral._

_I believe that to be true. We would need to prove the bloodlines but I think we can do that. _

T'Pol felt his joy and his smile _Well then I guess having our history updated is ok then. If we can be together._

_Indeed, but it may be a problem thayla. My people may not wish yours to know the truth yet._

_I know and that darlin is what I am counting on. _Trip said smiling

_Thayla? What are you thinking. _

"_Never you mind I have to work it out yet. But T'Pol I am not giving you up. Not ever."_

_I am pleased. I would not leave you either beloved._

Trip grinned. _I know…_

T'Pol sighed _human arrogance was a difficult concept to tolerate._

Trip laughed as he closed the bond to plot a way to ensure their future together.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	101. Chapter 101

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Saturday, May 12, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: G to NC-17

Detication :For Dennisud hope you like the twists and turns. Not quite certain how deep this will go in this work however. May just have it be a little side bar dealing with why Archer protects the secret of Carbon Creek.

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 143 (The Issue of New Life-mates) PG

This was not something she could ignore. _It was beginning to be a major distraction_. She blew our her meditation candle. _There was no way this could be happening she was a Vulcan and an Adept of Gol. Her emotions were under control. With an angry movement T'Pel of Vulcan rose. She could not believe that She was dreaming of a male much less a human one. It was intolerable and inconceivable. Humans could not bond with Vulcans_!

Jonathan Archer awoke with a start. _It was the third time in as many days he woke in a sweat dreaming about a woman he had only ever meet once. Not since he had been a teenager had he woken in this state. It was ridiculous for a man of almost 45 to be waking in such a state. _He got up and headed for a cold showerHe had no idea why he was dreaming about a Vulcan female and a priestess at that_. He blushed slightly ashamed never having considered himself overly religious but dreaming about T' Pel in that manner seemed just plain wrong. Why am I having these crzy dreams? Lord it has to be Surak's fault. _

_Foolish human you do not know do you. Was she not a lovely female?_

_Who?_

_T'Pel_

_Well she was pretty but Surak she belongs at Gol. Jonathan replied unable to believe he was arguing with himself._

_No my son she , she only thinks she does._

_I do not understand? This is crazy I am taking to myself._

_I know but you will in time. No you are not at least nor completely. I am Surak and you know I am here._

_What? She is a priestess Surak. I may have some of your memories but I am no monk._

_That is a good thing my son. For she would have little use for a monk._

_What? _

_She nears her time Jonathan and she is one of my line and she was never meant for Gol She has did not go there out of a true calling but rather to hide from her feelings. Gol is to be the path not a prison to hold ones emotions in check. _

_I must be going crazy. _Archer thought. _I have to be because this is starting to make sense. _

_I am here My son. I am a part of your clan even as she is a part of my line. It will be a good match._

_Surak if you are really here I gota tell you I am not looking for a wife._

_T'Pel seeks no mate so it is a good match. I think it will be a strong one._

_Damn it she's in ---_

_Yes and she will be coming to you._

_Shit! He wondered if Maggie ever felt this crazy when dealing with her Vulcan? Was this how it had felt a burning need to be with someone even though he did not know her well? Did Maggie feel this fire and burning? He wondered once more what made Vulcan's so irresistible to humans? T' Pel was in his mind the most beautifully exotic creature he had ever seen and he wanted her. He shuttered and grabbed a cold ice water. He could hardly wait to see her._

Jonathan Archer cursed fluently and ordered the ship to turn back toward Vulcan he had a feeling it would be needed.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The order to turn back to Vulcan came in and Travis adjusted the course. He did not even question it weird things seemed to happen in regards to that place

The com went off and Hoshi answered it. She listened to the request and quickly gave an affirmative answer "I will get the Captain at once Ambassador Soval." Lt. Hoshi Sato quickly and efficiently put the call through to her

captain ._This was not going to make him happy at all he hated playing taxi service. _Hoshi looked at Travis who put in the coordinates calmly Hoshi did not even wonder how the captain knew. _It was just to strange.She wondered if he was part Vulcan himself with these weirid insights. _

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	102. Chapter 102

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Sunday, May 13, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 144 (Your go na do what?)

Walter Knight looked listened with awe as the President and his top Generals described how the United States was going to support West Germany. _The plan was so crazy it might actually work_.

"Mr. President how many planes will it take each day to supply Berlin?" Walter asked.

The president smiled and he said "Well Walter I am uncertain as to how many . But I am sure the General can answer all the questions you may have."

The general grinned and said "Well Mr. Knight I was not sure myself so being a wise man I asked my supply sergeant. "

There was laughter as an Enlisted man walked up. He was a big man who had an arm full of stripes. He looked over the reporters and said "We can supply Berlin. It will require expert flying by our officers and precession work by our ground crews but it can be done. We will need a hundred planes a day. That is going to require one plane landing and being unloaded every 4.16 minutes."

"There is no way." Howard Fender said "I was a flyer in the war no way."

"Mr. Fender it can be done. But it will mean that the officers will have to listen to us enlisted. If they can do that we can get them in and out in 3 to 5 minutes. But to make this work it have to be 4.16 minutes up and down. We need at least large cargo planes That way we can be rotating them with loading and fueling."

"That is crazy but you know it be something to see." Peter Jenkins said

"This is not intended to show off our logistical skills. Rather to keep Berlin from being forced into the Warsaw Pact. It is vital that this city remain free." The general said glaring at the reporters all who seemed intent on a story.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

In Carbon Creek Heather watched the news.

"Zephraim there has to be a way to carry more supplies."

"How honey I mean they can not exactly add a trailer to the plane." He replied.

"Zeph that is brilliant." Heather shouted as she grabbed a phone to call Mestral.

"What I say?" He asked.

Heather laughed. "Not a trailer but what about a glider?"

Zeph was stunned "Yeh it could work. Call Father."

"I am already dialing. Wow. We have a dozen in the shop."

"I am calling the Union maybe they can make a few more." Zeph said "After all it is for freedom."

"Yes and for pride. Appeal to that Zeph. "

He laughed and made the call.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	103. Chapter 103

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Sunday, May 20, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 145 (Doves and Eagles can Fly together)**

_**Ken Hoffman listened to the pitch Zephraim gave and knew that they had to help. While gliders were not their normal production item they could do it. He chuckled as he remembered telling Heather that they would have no use for such aircraft. It seemed that once more his boss was right. The dozen aircraft that they had were really only test models that Dr. Grayson was using for the Apollo program. Something about testing the way the paint would work when the craft returned to earth from the stratosphere**_**. He hung up the phone and called out.  
**

"**Howie need to call a meeting the boys have an extra job and we need volunteers."**

**Howie grabbed the phone list and began to call the local stewards. If Heather needed them for a special project the union would of course step up.**

**Ken chuckled **_**maybe they would be building planes now as well as ships. He wondered what a place would look like it if was designed by Heather or a member of her family. Then again given the look of the ships such a plane be sleek and lethal. He almost hoped they would try to build such a machine. **_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

**Harry Truman could not believe that Mestral had once again found the answer to preventing a war. He leaned back in his chair and smiled as he sipped his 70 year old Kentucky Bourbon. It was definitely a trick worthy of a drink. He looked at his Vulcan friend and wished he could give him the credit for this idea. However it would merely make him and his family a greater target. As it was the idea to use gliders and the fact that they would be supplying the first dozen commercial carriers would not endear them to the Soviets.**

"You are smiling Harry what is so amusing?"

"I was just thinking how angry the Soviet Premiere is going to be. I almost wish I could see his face my friend. This idea of yours is brilliant and Zepphraim and Heather's idea to use those gliders will save fuel and trips. I have spoken to several other aircraft companies and commercial carriers as well. WIA and NPA are willing to lend us aircraft and their pilots have been lining up to volunteer to carry supplies. These planes along with several from the other western countries will raise our fleet to over 200 planes. We should be able to keep Berlin supplied if we time it right. This will make the Soviets appear petty and small minded and it may just be the glue we need for the Western alliance."

"I did not intend to cause your advisories to lose face Harry. I only wished to ensure that the people of Berlin do not suffer."

"I know but if we have to go to the expense and trouble to do this I am going to get what ever small benefit I can out of it. Even if it is only imagining Kernoffs rage."

Mestral did not understand but he supposed it was a human thing so he remained silent as not to offend the President who was for all his humanity his friend.

"Just think Mestral Hawks and Doves will fly each needing the other."

"Indeed that will be a good thing. Perhaps it will show the way to peace." Mestral agreed.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	104. Chapter 104

-1

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Sunday, May 27, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 146 (Unpleasant Outcomes)**

**Nicolas Volute Kernoffes sat on a chair facing the black sea. He had given in to his wife Mora and taken the weekend off. It was not as if he expected anything other then the American and her allies to capitulate. They had no choice unless they wished to risk war or to see the people of Berlin starve. The plan was simple and very effective. Simply block all access points to the city with tanks and soldiers. Then Berlin would have to sit out an old fashioned siege or surrender. There was no way America would risk a war not now that he and his people had the atomic bomb. He sipped his drink content and pleased. Soon the Soviet Empire would begin to expand across the west.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**President Truman once more found himself facing a worried press core. **

"**Ladies and gentlemen after discussing the situation with our friends and allies in Europe it has been decided t hat Berlin will not be allowed to come under the control of the USSR. It would be one thing if the people of Berlin chose to join in an alliance with the Soviets. " Harry paused for effect. Hid fist forming and slamming down with force. "However they were not asked. Rather they are being blockaded and forced to surrender or starve. We in the west acknowledge that the Russians have control of the roads. We however have an agreement that Berlin is to be free. To that end we in the west will ensure that Berlin has the supplies they need. Any questions?"**

**Walter knight rose concerned "Mr. President will that not force a confrontation if our supply trucks try to head into Berlin?"**

"**We have no intention of risking a direct conflict. We will not be using ground of the rails or trucks transport. There is to much chance for the situation to get out of hand. Instead we will go over the siege and land supplies at the airport."**

**Walter was stunned into silence. Then he looked at his fellow reporters as the situation began to sink in.**

**Peter Reynolds stood up "Sir will that not risk a shooting war as well?"**

**The president looked at him. "Only if the Russians wish to begin the conflict as our planes will be unarmed transports carrying humanitarian aide to a besieged city. This is allowed under international law and I do not believe our Russian friends will break this law. "**

**The president answered several more questions. "We have a plan Mr. Knight. We will be using planes and gliders to carry the needed supplies. Have not fear the people of Berlin will not be allowed to starve nor will they be forced to become citizens in the ever growing Soviet Empire. We will stand against the Iron curtain. Winston Churchill warned us of this even but we sought peace no matter what. Well we still want peace but we will not sacrifice Berlin to gain it. With resolve and cooperation Berlin will remain an island of freedom a beacon to shine into that part of the world. In time perhaps we can also lead a hand to our friends trapped behind the curtain."**

**The reporters scribbled down the details it soon became clear that this was going to be a massive undertaking one that would require precision flying and split second accuracy. **

**Walter thought the plan to be brilliant and wondered how the president had thought of it. Just then he hears a shout. Looking over he noted one of the reporters was pointing to Dr. Grayson he was slipping or rather attempting to slip away unnoticed. Walter chuckled and thought. _I should have guessed. He always comes up with something to save our hides and usually it is spectacularly simple but brilliant. That man is fast becoming a national treasure._**

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

**As expected the news of the West's response to his blockade made the Premiere of the Soviet Union lose his temper. It was probably just as well he was away from the public at his private beach house. Only his chief military and political aides saw this breach of control.**

"**What do you mean they are airlifting supplies in to Berlin? How can this be? It would take fifty flights a day to supply the city."**

"**With respect sir it takes more then that. Over 200 sir. We do not think that they can continue this. They do not have enough military cargo planes to do this and soon there will be shortages in Berlin. The people are soft and will soon cry out to us for relief." General Federo stated.**

"**I am not so certain General." First Minister of the party Gegori Alexandroff said "They are offering hope to the city. It may be enough to strengthen their resolve to resist."**

"**We can no t allow this we must stop the planes." The General said "We can send interceptors."**

"**No….No that is what they want for us to be the aggressor." The Premiere said "No we will wait they can not sustain such flights it is a bluff."**

**Gregori did not think this was a bluff however he was wise enough not to say so. He merely nodded. The general looked annoyed but held his peace. He still wanted to shoot the planes out of the sky but he could be patient. Mentally he went over his forces and determined to move them closer. They would need to be in striking range if the American's tried anything.**

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	105. Chapter 105

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007-06-12**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 147 (Learning New Things) G**

Mestral returned home and found Maggie was out in the garden. He walked out to the back and fond her with her hands buried in the soil. He watched her as she planted several seedlings.

Maggie sensed Mestral and smiled. "Come husband and let me teach you something."

Mestral walked over and knelt down.

"I was never good at agriculture my wife."

"Well I am a pretty good gardener Mestral. I was taught how to plant the olden way. It is a good way to use land. See we plant all three crops together. These are called the three sisters. Maize, Beans and squash were staples in my grandparents times."

"Why were they planted together?" Mestral asked curious.

"I honestly am uncertain but they grow well together and when the shells are turned into compost the soil regains its nutrients. I have planted enough for the family."

"The food will be very good. I find that earth has a rich variety of food stuffs. My own world is far more limited."

"How so?"

"We do not have the variety your people do."

"I think part of the reason for our variance is that we have cross cultivated many things and changed them to fit some environments more. We may now know a lot about human genetics but we been altering the food in all its forms since we began to plant and harvest our own foods." Maggie explained.

"I have seen humans seem to seek diversity in their food. How is it they do not so easily accept it in each other?"

Maggie turned the soil over and considered it. "We may like the ethnic foods of a people but not the people. I don't know why? Maybe it is because we do not feel threatened by food but by the people."

"You are all human are you not?" Mestral asked.

"Yes, Mestral we are but…..we have differing values and politics even differences in religion. I think we try to seem different and not the same. Like we are more then others. We see the differences not the common ground. We are learning but it may take a few more years before true equality can happen. "

"Is this why there is contention over Berlin?"

"Yes, Communist's are trying to prove their way is better then the West and Capitalism. The west fears that there will be no place free markets and business. The communist fear that they will be locked out of the world."

"Strange when both systems have good and bad points. It is illogical to try to force ones point of view."

Maggie nodded. "Humans and those in power especially are rarely logical Mestral."

He nodded agreeing from what he had seen of the American political situation.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	106. Chapter 106

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Thursday, June 14, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 148 (Seeds) G**

**The Soviet Agent landed in New York and immediately headed to the terminal. There he was met by his contact.**

**IN RUSSIAN:**

"**Have you learned more ?"**

"**No Sir the American's are most protective of this man and his family. What I have learned is that he and his family are very wealthy. They control one of the major shipping firms. He is a renowned scientist but no one can confirm where he trained or with whom. It is said he took his schooling with Dr. Einstein and Dr. Meizner but our own scientists have denied this. It is as if he just appeared."**

"**Well then we will have to examine this man more closely. What of his family?"**

"**Major until Maggie Grayson married this man they were typical Americans. She and her son Zephiam were not wealthy but neither were they poor. Maggie owned a small business called the Rusty Nail in this Carbon Creek."**

"**What is the Rusty Pick?"**

"**A tavern Major."**

"**I see. We shall begin there then."**

"**Yes sir." The contact said as they entered a light green Packard.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Mestral watched as Maggie worked in the soil. She clearly enjoyed making things grow. He was impressed with her knowledge and skills. It was clear she was well versed in this gardening. **

"**How large a garden will you plant Maggie?"**

"**I was thinking an acre or so. I know it is a lot but we can use the excess in the Tavern and we can give produce to our friends."**

"**That is most generous. Perhaps we should make it even larger and feed the town?"**

**Maggie chuckled. "I would love to but it would be a lot of work Mestral."**

"**Perhaps we can suggest a town garden. We can use the land I bough next to the tavern then. We can provide the seed and the people can find their own plot to grow the vegetables in."**

"**That could work. I know several families are still struggling to make ends meet and this would help. It would also not be charity and they might feel more inclined to do it if everyone is. Lets go talk to the mayor. See if he can agree. We would need to hook up to the towns water so his approval be needed." Maggie replied.**

"**A wise thing. Making it a town project." Mestral said. "I am certain he will agree especially if we also grow flowers for the park."**

**Maggie chucked as Mestral always found a way to make the deal seem logical.**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The next day Major Sasha Denzoff stepped out of his car along with his contact. The small American woman named Holly Fin was following him. They would pose as a married couple seeking to move to Carbon Creek. His cover was that of a teacher seeking employment in the local school. His name was Alexander Fin. He was rather proud of the background his fellows at the KGB had developed because there really had been an Alexander Fin but that young man had died in Mexico three years earlier. An only child with no living relatives other then his new wife the cover was perfect.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vladimir came over to see what was going on. He began to smile as he saw the garden.

"Maggie would you like some help? My grandparents were farmers. I enjoy working with the Earth."

Maggie grinned and waved him over. He was a good man and friend.

"Come on over the more the merrier. We were thinking of creating a public or communal garden."

Vladimir smiled "The president will think I am corrupting you and Mestral."

Maggie laughed at him. "Well not every idea from your homeland is a poor one. Sharing food is a way to draw communities together. My ancestors had common farms."

" Well I love to garden so I will help. " Vladimir said smiling. "Only if the President complains I shall send him to you two."

"That is fair ." Maggie said as she handed him a spade. _Maggie knew this would be one more seed in drawing the community together. _"We could always send him some of these strawberries. I think he would forgive us then." Maggie said.

"I thought American's did not bribe their officials?" Vladimir asked grinning.

"Just sharing the bounty my friend." Maggie winked.

"How is sharing food a bribe?" Mestral asked.

Both Vladimir and Maggie began to laugh. "We are joking my husband."

"Humor?" He said shaking his head. Humans were odd at times.

The two in question just laughed louder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sedan stopped outside a small house and the couple existed it. They carried their bags inside as a moving truck pulled in.

"I will see to the movers. Please take our bags into our room."

"Yes sir, I should go buy food when I am done with this."

"Good idea. We can eat in town tonight but we will need groceries for tomorrow. Perhaps we should visit this tavern. See if we can make contact with the subjects."

"A wise course sir."

"Call me Alex as I do not think American women call their husbands sir."

His agent blushed and nodded even as the movers walked up to them.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	107. Chapter 107

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Thursday, June 14, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 149 (Side Benefits) G**

"T' Pol so you are saying that this Mestral character was a key leader on Earth? I thought your people did not interfere in other cultures development?" Trip asked.

T'Pol came to sit down next to Charles. "Charles it has take many years for the Vulcan High Command to develop. While we as a race have been traveling the stars for several centuries the rules that govern our actions are relatively new. We had to learn from our mistakes. There is a reason we have not given more direct aid to Earth and Humanity."

"Oh? What is it?" Charles looks and his now crossed arms said he was willing to listen but reserved the right to be annoyed and angry.

T'Pol sighed "Your people think we are arbitrary in our actions. That we seek to hold you back so that we may be in the superior positron. That Charles is not true. You have seen the dangers of space. Perhaps we have been a little protective."

Trip's brow rose on his left side and T'Pol started. It was a very Vulcan like gesture and she could tell that Charles had done it with out conscious thought. "Really? I would never have guessed."

This sarcastic response was what she was expecting.

"Charles would you stop a child from reaching for a hot fire?"

"Of course I would." He responded.

"So then does the High Command seek to protect humanity. There are species out there that can do more then burn a hand. They can burn a planet. Species that make the Xindi seem like children with a temper tantrum."

"Yeh, could have told us. We could have had a say. But I see your point I think. But Mestral he did not stop us?"

"No, I believe Mestral was from a time before the rules became so set. His mission was to observe and study. However once he found himself bonded to a human he would have done all he could to ensure her survival and comfort. That Charles is how a male Vulcan is. They have an inner need , desire to protect their mates and ensure their health and well being. It is who and what they are. It is there for logical to assume that Mestral saw seeking world peace as an extension of this role. After all if humanity started a world wide nuclear war his mate might become injured or killed and then his own survival would be in question."

"Wait a minute. You are saying that he developed Rockets and space ships for his wife? That he helped advance medicine, communications and world peace on the off chance Maggie might get caught in a war or might get sick?"

"Of course. It is logical he do so."

"So his buying that company and making all that money was to what?"

"To ensure that his wife and her son never lacked for anything. When he had his own sons and daughters he had to provide for them as well. He created the community of Carbon Creek as a safe haven for them. A place where they could live, learn and grow without fear of discovery or if they were then the people would keep them safe for all he had done for them."

"And that is not interference?"

T'Pol blushed a dark green. "No , it is a male protecting his clan and family. The side results….were just a bonus to your people."

Trip laughed ruefully. "Ah huh…I bet."

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me. I hope people are still interested. I am attempting to show that Mestral had postitive Affect on all of Earth. Wait and see. :)

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	108. Chapter 108

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Thursday, June 14, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 150 (Moving In to a New World) G**

**The movers were efficient and this was rather surprising to Alexander and he had always been told that American workers were lazy and slow. However they had moved everything in quickly and efficiently. He listened to their conversation and was rather surprised to hear them speaking of the scientist and his family.**

"**Dave you know that Mestral and Maggie are having a BBQ on Saturday at the Pick."**

"**Yes I know Jen wants to go. I think we will attend. I mean Maggie is a wonderful cook and Maria is making the Pies."**

"**Pecan?"**

"**Yes and strawberry as well. I think Melinda is being Apple and she is also doing fried chicken."**

"**Wow, That is brave of her. You know Mestral hates that stuff." Kevin said.**

"**Well he does but hey not all of us are vegetarians you know. Anyway My sister thinks it be good for Maggie to get some protein."**

**Kevin laughed "Well the twins do run her ragged. I think they grown a foot or more since they were born."**

"**I know Dave. The wife babysat last Tuesday when they were in D.C. and she said they were already trying to walk. My Jimmy did not start that until he was almost a year old."**

"**Looks like they will be over achievers like their daddy."**

"**I bet. You know I wish I had half his brains. But the guy he is just regular folks you know."**

"**Yep, He is a little formal but I like him. He even offered to come help me set up the new windmill for the water pump on the farm. I mean who have thought a rocket scientist do that. I mean I am nobody special." Dave said.**

"**Well he is likely doing it to fit in. I mean it has to be hard. Being so smart and all. Maybe we should invite him to the lodge?"**

"**Maybe let's think on it. I mean Mestral as a Mason boggles the mind."**

**His friend laughed at that. "Mr. Where would you like this couch?"**

"**Over here please." Came the reply from Alex. He lead them to a location before the fireplace.**

"**Looks like you folks have a nice house here." Dave said.**

"**Yes it is very roomy. I am from the city so a house this size is a luxury." Alex said smiling. "However my wife wished a family so three bedrooms seemed like a good idea."**

**Kevin chuckled. "Do not count on it sir. My wife thought that but now we got four boys and an other on the way. We planned on a small family. But I forgot to ask Denise what her definition of small was. She comes from a family of 10."**

**Dave chuckled. "I know the feeling. We have 3 and the Mrs. Wants at least 2 more."**

"**You seem to now mind?" Alex said. He considered what so many children could mean. In the Soviet Union large families were discouraged.**

"**Nope love all the rug rats and Mestral's new school means they will get a good education."**

"**Yes, I am to be employed there. I will be teaching biology and the sciences."**

"**Wow that is great. " Kevin said "My eldest loves science."**

**Alex smiled as he considered the implications. **_**Perhaps he could convince some of these children that their society could benefit from his nations ways?**_

"**Well you will like it. Mestral pays his people well. " Dave said chuckling. "He drives the local school nuts as he is taking the best and brightest teachers away. "**

"**I was impressed by his concept. " Alex said honestly.**

"**You will get your socks knocked off when you see the school. It is like something out of a Movie from the future." Kevin said smiling. "I mean it looks like a college campus not a elementary and high school then the monks they painted these fantastic murals all over. It is amazing."**

"**I will see it in the morning. I look forward to it now." Alex said smiling. He had to admit the description sounded good. Perhaps there was something about the school he could send back? If Mestral Grayson had found a better way to educate the young then Russia would use it.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Holly Fin walked the grocery store. She casually picked up vegetables and set them in her cart. **_**Even though she had been in America for over four years she was still shocked at the abundance she saw. She watched as a clerk carelessly tossed some slightly wilted fruit into a garbage bin. She shivered thinking that it was not so bad and that so many of her own people were staving. Looking around the store she noted healthy people laughing and shopping. They had not a care in the world. Holly had survived WWII but only because she had been in Moscow. Even there shortages had been numerous. She knew full well she and her family had been better off then most as her father was a general in charge of supply. She sighed and wondered what he would have thought of such waste?**_

"**Excuse me Miss." A young woman said as she slipped by**_**. Holly recognized her as the wife of Zephraim Grayson. She was rather surprised to see her doing her own shopping as it had been reported that the family was rich.**_

_**Holly watched as the young woman paid in cash she had a stack of bills and handed the clerk a 50.00 **_

"**Josh be sure to put this on account of Mrs. Petroff. You know she not been doing to well."**

**  
"Sure thing Mrs. Grayson. It is sure nice of you to help. She is a nice lady."**

**Heather smiled. "I am a lucky woman Josh helping a friend is no big thing. Besides she done a lot of good over the years watching the children of this town and running the library. "**

**Josh grinned "Yes, she a dear."**

**Holly watched the Grayson woman leave smiling and carrying a small bag. The others she gathered were picked up to be delivered to the local orphanages. This was not at all the behavior Holly would expect from the wealthy of America.**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	109. Chapter 109

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Friday, June 15, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 151(The Ends Justify the Means) PG-13 (Adult like content)**

**The doctor looked over his results**_**. So far the nutritional and hormonal supplements were working. Each of his test subjects were growing stronger and faster. The new educational program was also developing their minds and they were becoming formidable warriors under the tutelage of his SS counterparts. He watched as Kahn tossed his opponent aside with ease. Yes, that one would be the cornerstone of his breeding program a perfect male specimen to use. Dr. Mangel noted that all the females seemed drawn to Kahn. He looked the young man over and decided he did have a certain air about him. He grinned and admitted if only to himself that he was fond of the young rough neck. **_

**Kahn looked over and noted the doctor was once more watching him. He picked up a towel and wiped off the sweat from his body**_**. This workout had hardly been a challenge. However he had to appear to be learning to fight. He was uneasy now with what they had planned for him. He was beginning to feel like a prized bull. Of course there were compensations. He looked over at the women and smiled. They were all so lovely. He knew soon he would have his choice. However he really only wanted one. She might be a woman but she fascinated him. He smiled and went over to her and her wheel chair bound husband. Kahn decided he would treat the man with as much dignity as he could. He was a good man but …he was not a full man and Kahn knew that his chosen needed a real man in her life and bed. It was a measure of his decency that her husband was allowing this. Kahn had to admit that he would never have been so noble. Then again he was not really interested in breeding a master race only in surviving and perhaps becoming powerful. Kahn had scores to settle and to do that he needed these people. He would do as they asked but only because it served his own ends.**_

_**The young man was a fine specimen even if he was not an Arian. Karl knew his beloved was fascinated by this young man. She would never admit it but, she wanted him. Karl was not happy with this but she was entitled to a little happiness. If taking this boy to her bed pleased her he would allow it. He wanted a son and he would admit that in form the youth was perfect. High cheek bones dark blue eyes. Only his darker skin showed him to be other then European. However he had a noble bearing and Karl knew an arrogance. However, Karl respected the youth because he never sought to humiliate or demean him. That was a kindness few of his own people had given. Kahn had also been honest. He had come to Karl and asked his permission to court his wife. He had explained that while he knew they were both there for a child he saw no reason to not be honest about his desires and his part in it. Kahn has said if it bothered Karl he would not engage in relations but rather allow the exchange to be purely controlled in a petri dish. Karl was impressed and after a long talk with His wife he let her go to the youth. After all it had been a long time for her. She had stayed with him even when it would have been easier to leave. He loved her still and he would rather know about her lover then not. Kahn was a fine and honorable young man and he would not over step and try to steal her away as he had many women to chose from.**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**T'Pau walked to the edge of the city. She sat on a large rock and looked our over the Forge. **_**She wondered briefly if the ends did justify the means? **_**She watched as the sand blew out and changed the landscape. **_**Was that what Mestral had done so many years ago. Simply allowed his knowledge to blow across Earth? **_**She was uncertain on how to handle this knowledge**_**. The idea that so many on Earth Carried a Vulcan genes was disturbing to say the least.**_** She brought her iron control to bear and considered the implications. **_**Was the reason Earth experienced such devastating war because of Mestral and his interference? If it was then Vulcan owned Earth a great debt. She laid back and looked up at the stars and decided that Humans were a warring race**_**. She read the journals and it had been clear that Mestral had not given them weapons. **_**However he had overlooked on important fact. That humans could make even the most peaceful took a weapon. That she had learned as she observed Captain Archer and his crew. She sighed and wondered if Mestral really ever understood the Humans? Could any Vulcan ever truly understand such an illogical and emotional race of beings? Then again it was the way that they used emotion that fascinated her. Yes T'Pau was fascinated by humans. She might appear to be indifferent and cold to them but it was only because deep down she was intrigued and curious. She forced herself to maintain rigid control. If she did not then she would find herself as entangled as her Uncle Soval and her cousin. Humans were clearly a danger to Vulcans as they peaked their curiosity and that was her peoples one Achilles heel.**_

**I **_**am getting to closed in with my thoughts and ideals. I must seek more flexibility. Perhaps I should spend some time with my human clansmen? A differing view might change my cynical nature. Making the humans a part of the Clan had seemed illogical and self serving to T'Pau and first. Now however she wondered? I can learn so much about humanity from them. So perhaps the ends do justify the means. I may yet learn why we are so drawn to this race and in doing so….regain my inner peace. **_**T' Pau heard and inner voice say**_**. Do not count on it. Humans are most intriguing and they are worth losing peace over.**_

**Skolar spotted his wife and noted she was not meditating. He had felt her rise and leave their bed. Lately she had been restless and pensive. He was concerned that the weight of rebuilding their society was to much for one so young. He went to her side and laid down next to her. It was a measure of her turmoil that she came into his arms and rested her head upon his chest.**

"**Skolar I am confused. A part of me thinks we should separate ourselves from the humans. Yet…How can we when they are our younger Kin?"**

**Skolar considered his answer with care. He to loved Humans. "We can guide them T'Pau but perhaps we should let them make their own mistakes. While they are young by our standards they can learn. We to must learn a new way. The old ways of the High Command were not our own. We must trust in Logic as Surak suggested. It is not logical to turn ones back on a youth in the Forge. Perhaps Space will be the Humans Forge."**

**T'Pau considered this. While it was often said Vulcans were alone on their Kaswan that was not true. Adults followed just out of range to rescue any unwary children. In the past many had died but now they did not allow that. Children were to important. She clung to her mate. "We will help them….Perhaps you are right some lessons one must learn on their own. But we will be there should they need us."**

**Skolar smiled in the dark. He knew T'Pau could not see it. The cause was sufficient for he had dreamed that Humanity would indeed be very important not only to Vulcan but to his own Clan as well. "We will be as the elder giving advice now when needed. Perhaps all we must be is a voice of reason."**

**T'Pau said up and looked into his eyes and said "Reason and humans do not go together. It would be like asking an Andorian to walk the Forge and to come to dinner." **_**However her mate was right they could use their clan to learn more and to guide the humans. After all Archer and Tucker wer now her cousins and They was highly placed in Starfleet. Yes Archer and Tucker would become the means to guide humanity.**_

_**Skolar resisted smiling**_** and **_**wondered if that would ever happen?**_

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: NC-17**

**2007/6/17**

**Part 152(Freedom of Speech is Universal) PG**

**Zephraim watched that news and had to smile. So far the airlift was working and supplies were flooding into Berlin. It was very pleasing to note that their gliders were doing an excellent job of supplementing the cargo space. He read the report and the Union had managed to get additional aircraft built in record time. He was very proud of the workers for their great skill and hard work. He smiled when he considered that every worker to a man donated their bonus for working on the project to the people in Berlin to buy supplies. One of the workers James Crews had explained it to him.**

"**Well Mr. Cochrane it is like this see. We was talking about it. And well them folks need help and we can give it. We all are free here and got good jobs so the money will do them some good."**

**Zephraim was now ordering the special gifts his people wanted to send. The workers seemed to think Coffee and chocolate be the best gift they could send. He had to agree it would perk people up somewhat.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Harry Truman went to his situation room. His top advisers were there monitoring the situation with the USSR. So far they had been lucky. However he had just learned that the Russian Primer was coming to New York to address the United Nations and to protest the West's actions. He could feel a headache coming on. _He did not want a to provoke a war or even an escalation of tensions however the Primer was clearly looking for a platform to condemn them. Harry sipped his coffee as he was trying to find a way to show the Soviets that all The United States desired was peace. He looked around the room and knew his option was not necessarily shared by his advisors. He knew several of his Generals were afraid war was inevitable. Until he had meet Mestral he had believed that only a show of force could ensure peace. That the safety of the United States depended on the country having the best and most deadly weapons. Now however he knew that was not the case. He had watched Mestral and had no doubt at all that his friend was from a powerful people yet he did not seek to dominate anyone. Instead lead by example and sought to teach peace. The school he developed was proof of this_. _Harry wished he was going to be around in a hundred years to see what the school would achieve. He had a feeling it would eventually annoy his staff of military advisors. _**

"**Sir you can not allow that Mad man to come and talk to the United Nations." General Mitchell Franklin said **

"**General ever world leader has the right to speak in the UN. I may dislike the idea but it is a way to ensure peace. We will allow it." The president said **

"**Sir how can we guarantee his safety?" Admiral Nathan Gardner.**

"**A company of Marines will be assigned to support the Secret Service and the New York's finest." **

"**I do not think it is a good idea sir."**

"**You will see to it Admiral and I will hold you accountable." The president as he rose up. "We will do what we must if he is harmed then we will have war and I will not have that. We can not fight one now. We are a civilized people and we will honor our laws We wrote the right to speak into the law of the UN and we will honor it. Freedom of Speech is a guaranteed in our society and we will not deny it even to the Primer of the Soviet Union. Remember gentlemen the UN is not American Soil. It is by our choice neutral ground. If you can not ensure the safety of one man then you should not be in your job."**

**The admiral colored and said sharply. "Aye sir."**

**The advisors all looked down with shame to have to be reminded of this simple fact.**


	111. Chapter 111

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007-06-18**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 153 (Welcome) PG**

**Maggie the new teacher for basic biology should be arriving today. I would like to invite he and his wife to our BBQ on Saturday. I was hoping that it would not be a problem."**

**Maggie smiled and nodded. "Of course we want to make them feel welcome. They are Alex and Holly right?"**

"**Yes those are their first names. "**

"**Well then invite them. We want them to feel welcome. It will be a good chance for them to meet everyone in an informal setting." Maggie agreed.**

"**I was told by David that it would make it easier for them to meet their associates. He did not want me to toss them to the Wolves. I did not know he considered the people of Carbon Creek and the temple to be wolves?"**

**Maggie laughed and said "I think he just remembers how overwhelming it can be. Mestral humans are social creatures like Wolves and we do tend to act like a pack closing in ranks on strangers. You and the others just got lucky."**

**Mestral was confused "I do not understand?"**

"**Well homey you came to the tavern and that is a local gathering place. It was probably the best place to come to meet people other then church. So of course you got welcomed. Then your beating the guys at pool made you a top dog as it were. Nobody had beaten John before in so many games."**

"**Wolves , dogs…..I do not think I will ever understand why humans relate themselves to canines."**

**Maggie laughed. "We just do. I will try to explain it more latter. Could you let Father Wang know so he can have extra tables and chairs for our guests?"**

"**I shall. I must go meet them. Will you be alright here?" Concern showed in his face.**

"**Of course, I am just pregnant dear not ill."**

**Mestral nodded and headed off almost smiling at her cheerful laughter. **_**He had never thought he could find such peace especially with so emotional a being. **_

**Alex sat down at his desk and sighed. So far everything was going according to plan. Now all he had to do was get close and observe. What would happen after that ? Well he was uncertain. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. His tie was lose as he considered what he might be ordered to do. **_**Sometimes he hated his job. However he was a loyal Russian and he would do what he must even kidnapping or killing to achieve his goals. He was here to learn about this Dr. Grayson and if need be take him back to Russia or neutralize the threat whichever was in their best interest. Russia would not become a slave to the Americans and their way of life. He valued his freedom and the freedom of his people to ever allow this decadent nation to gain supremacy.**_

**Mestral walked to his new instructors home. The sun was warm and it was only about half a mile. He noted that the trees were beginning to show signs of new life. He marveled at the diversity and richness of his adopted world. Less and less he missed Vulcan. **_**It was not that he did not miss his home world but more that Earth was now becoming a part of him. She was not his mother but… she sustained him and he was at peace here. Maybe the philosophies of the temple and Maggie's belief that Earth was her mother was beginning to rub off? It hardly mattered as he accepted it. He wondered again how humans could be so careless with this world? It was a rarity in space. Earth had an abundance of many resources yet humanity seemed bent on exploiting them and using then in an irrational and illogical way. So many of the conflicts were over resources when there was no need. After all there was an abundance all it would take was proper communication and agreement to work together and there would be enough for every individual to have food and shelter. He considered this as he headed to meet his newest hire. He had high hopes that if he and the other teachers succeeded in a generation or so humanity would begin to learn to share and then peace would be truly possible.**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Holly returned and entered her new home. It was a lovely if overly large home. She had never thought that she would live in a real house**_**. Of course it was all part of the assignment but she found it hard to believe that all teachers in America lived so well. The house had been purchased with money from the Soviet Union however the price was very low. She had learned that their new employer paid half of the cost. Dr. Grayson it seemed wanted his people to have security and to be a part of the community. To that end he paid for a large portion of the cost for homes of his teachers. This puzzled her once more as she had always been taught that he wealthy in America did not help others. That they were like the old aristocracy and they exploited their workers. Instead she found they were going to live in a nice house and have no real bills to pay. That was perhaps a good thing as a portion of their salaries went home to the Soviet Union and she sent 25 percent home to her mother to help support her. This along with her salary form the KGB meant her younger siblings had all they needed. It was one of the reasons she had accepted this assignment as it would pay so well.**_

"**Alex I am home. Would you give me a hand."**

**Alex rose and headed to help her. He took the bags from her arms and she went back for two more. He could not believe the amount of food she bought.**

"**Did you buy out the grocery?"**

**Holly laughed and said "No but we will be busy settling in for the next few days so I thought it best to stock up. I also needed detergent and cleaning supplies. We have none you know." **

**Alex nodded and suddenly he felt worried as he almost felt like a real husband. This would not be a good thing at all as he had a family back home.**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	112. Chapter 112

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Tuesday, June 19, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 154 (Hero's and Devils) PG**

**Harold Greene could not believe he was on the front lines. He moved with care as he lead the patrol. He still could not believe he had volunteered to go look for the missing soldiers. However he was not going to leave the Sgt out there all alone. In his six weeks here Sgt Praxton had shown him the ropes of being a combat soldier. He was not by any means a glory hound. However he had to admit he was impressed with the enlisted man's guts and attention to detain. Harold crawled forward and spotted the men. Sgt Praxton and two other men were tied just a half a klick away. It was clear that they were being prepared for transport to God knows where. He slipped back and went to his platoon Sgt. **

"**I found then. The problem is it is all open ground. There are 12 to 15 gooks guarding them and it is certain they are waiting transport. Lt. Colonel Johnson is also with them as we suspected."**

"**Well then sir we have two choices. We can try to rescue them or we can shoot them. You know that the colonel can not fall into enemy hands. He might be able to resist a while but sir…with respect every man has a breaking point."**

"**I know. Looks like they worked him over good but I don't think he has broken yet. He spit at the one talking to him/"**

**The Platoon Sgt grinned. "Well he is a tough son of a bitch. Sir it is your call."**

**Harold looked away. **_**The safest move would to have snipers take out the men. However he was not going to do that to three loyal Americans not if he had a choice. "**_**We will try to snatch them tonight. If we can not get them away safely then….termination will be the only option but I want to try. Are you with me Sgt Farmer?"**

"**Yes Sir Captain. I am. Jones is a friend of mine and Paxton may be an arrogant son of a bitch but he is a fine solder and the colonel is a good man for an officer."**

**Harold grinned and knew he had won one more man over. "Ok we move as soon as the sun sets. Let's settle in and rest. We are going to need it. We have about three hours. Private keep watch."**

"**Yes, sir." A slight young man said.**

**Staff Sgt Anthony Farmer looked at his captain and was impressed. **_**Captain Dean would have just ordered the men shot. Simple in and out. But this Greene showed an inner fire. He was not hero type but he was a man who thought his options through. He would be glad to serve him in the future. He also had a feeling he would be the devil if crossed so he almost pitied the fool Chinese who held his targets , Almost. It was a crazy idea but then he hated having to kill Americans this might be a better choice. Who knows they might need those soldiers again. Besides he liked the idea of Paxton owing him a favor. Something told him he would need it one day.**_

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	113. Chapter 113

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Tuesday, June 19, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: Up To NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 155 (A Break) G**

_**I must be insane. We are out numbered two to one and we could achieve our goals with little or no risk to ourselves. But ….How can I just shoot three loyal American soldiers. Men who have given their lives for their country. No , I can not do it. I guess here goes nothing. If I fail then the enemy will gain a key intelligence asset but if I succeed then…. Well we will see. **_** Harold looked over the 6 men that were with him and smiled. "Ok here we go. Remember we try to free them failing that we terminate. Understood."**

"**Yes sir we will get them out ." SSGT Farmer said **

"**We will never leave a man behind gentlemen not if I can help it." Harold said firmly. **_**He was going to be a leader that men would die for. To gain that loyalty they had to believe he would return it absolutely.**_

**The men moved forward with care. Private Daniels and SSGT Farmer moved to take out the two guards. With careful stealth the two guards never knew what hit them. Ten minutes latter Lt. Colonel Sam Johnson was surprised to see a man slip behind a truck. The man crawled on his belly and slit the ropes that held his hand and slipped him a colt 45.**

"**Colonel Sir we are here to get you and the men out. Cover me please while I cut your feet free."**

**The colonel was more then happy to oblige as he knew he was being rescued. The deed was done quickly and he was helped up.**

"**We have to go no." Greene said**

"**I am really glad to see you Captain."**

**Harold grinned. "Me to sir now let's get out of here before they ---"**

**Gunfire erupted as did shouts. Both men dived behind a truck.**

"**Damn it. Looks like they found the guards. Men we have to move. " Harold said He was pleased to note that the soldiers had all been armed with something. He lead the way out firing to cover the freed prisoners escape.**

**The colonel ran and covered the men as they fanned out. Unfortunately they ran into soldiers. However the men were unarmed and that made the odds a little more even. Jones and Praxton began to fight their captors. **

**Jones blocked a blow and with a swift right cross knocked his opponent down. Praxton however was less lucky as the man he had was highly skilled. He was tossed aside like a rag. He grunted and rolled eager to engage however the soldier went after the colonel refusing to allow so valuable a prisoner to escape. **

**The colonel went to fire on him but the 45 was out of ammo so he had to engage in hand to hand. He was very fit for his age but no real match for the martial style of the Chinese officer.**

**Harold spotted the fight and came over blocking a killing blow. He reeled and rolled away. He was no martial artist but he had learned a few things. Oddly the mans style reminded him of Mestral Grayson and he knew where he had gone wrong there. Adjusting to the style he slipped under his opponents guard and knocked him back. He jumped back barely missing being gutted as a knife flew out. He swung up with closed fists knocking the blade away even as he dodge the knife and drew his own. He imagined the soldier was Mestral and that made him angry. He moved with deadly grace and blocked a blow however the opponent failed to do so and his knife sunk deep into his belly. Harold twisted it and pushed the man away he was dead before he hit the ground. He and the others retreated. They ran until they came to the hidden truck. Piling in they took off with the platoon giving covering fire. **

_**He had done it saved the Lt Colonel and not lost a man. Harold was exhausted but well pleased. He had won.**_

_**Lt. Colonel Sam Johnson was impressed and he made a mental note to see that these men got a commendation for their bravery. He knew the standard orders and he accepted it. It was all part of the job. However this captain had not followed orders but allowed his humanity to come through. Brave and foolish but worth recognizing.**_

**Anthony Farmer slapped his old friend on the back. "So you made it you old dog."**

"**Yeh….thanks. Who is that guy?" Sgt Jones asked.**

**Praxton grinned he was the newest SGT here but he knew this one. " Captain Harold Greene. He is assigned to the General as an Aide. Never would have thought he had it in him."**

"**Yeh, he is a tough son of a bitch." Farmer said admiration clearly in his voice.**

"**For an officer he is good people." Praxton agreed. "So the colonel. He tried to protect us. Told them Gooks if they hurt us he would never talk. A stand up guy. He saved our lives."**

"**I bet. But man it was a close one. Just be glad Captain Dean was wounded last week."**

**The Sgts both nodded knowing full well if Dean was there they be dead.**

"**We got a real break there." Jones said smiling.**

**Praxton nodded thinking **_**he was now certain the captain was a man to follow**_

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	114. Chapter 114

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Friday, June 22, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 156 (Issues and Logic)**

**Three Weeks latter---**

**T'Pau read the report and knew she would have to speak with Captain Jonathan M. Archer. He along with Commander Tucker knew a secret that if revealed could seriously harm Vulcan. It was not that she thought there was anything wrong with Human's and Vulcans's mating. **_**She had become quite fond of her human relatives rather that given the recent upheavals in Vulcan society this news could prove devastating. How could Vulcan justify not coming to Earths Aid when she had left children on that world? It would be to devastating a blow given the recent revelations about the former high command. She called her Aide T' Lain and asked her to put a call in to Earth requesting that Enterprise make a stop her on the way back to Earth. Her request was certain to be approved. After all they did have a member of Enterprise's crew here so they would be pleased to get her back and taking Soval to Earth was a favor that Vulcan would return soon enough. She was now glad she had approved the assigning of Amanda Cole3 to her Uncle. After all it was wise to have ones mate close bye.**_

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Soval sighed as he gave up meditating. He was not gaining any peace from it. Why were his thoughts forever plagued by Amanda.**

**Amanda Cole looked in on the Ambassador and knocked on the door. She was the only one brave enough to interrupt his medications.**

"**Sir Minister T'Pau has sent an Air care for you."**

_**Soval sighed and knew he would have to meditate latter. With better results he hoped. He almost sighed Hope was an emotion. It seems his human family was clearly influencing him. He looked over at Amanda and said **_

"_**Attend me." he knew her presence would help him remain calm and in control. Sometimes he wondered why he had agreed to let Amanda be his guard? Then he remembered because she was at least Part Vulcan and despite everything he liked her. Soval sighed and knew that Part of the MACO's irritability was that she missed Enterprise and oddly enough so did Soval. That Ship and crew were his family and they had more then grown on him. It was illogical for a Vulcan to become so attached to humans but….. The heart had no true logic.. He wondered if this is what had caused Mestral to stay behind? Love? The most illogical emotion of all?**_

**Amanda resisted rolling her eyes. **_**Of Course she be with Soval she was his body guard for Sagan's sake. All other considerations aside.**_

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	115. Chapter 115

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Monday, June 25, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 157 ( A hero is made)**

**Harold Greene was dirty and wounded but he felt alive. **_**Never before had he been so certain of his calling to be a soldier. He worked on patching up the men and smiled. He was an American Soldier and a doctor and he was damned good at both. He had completed the mission and he had lost no one and taken out a squad or more of enemy troops. They had even managed to secure a code book and a Chinese Non commissioned officer. The intelligence division would be pleased. He had a feeling his star would once more be on the rise and this time they would be hard pressed to stop him as he was a genuine combat Veteran and hero. He smirked but decided that presenting the façade of humility be a very wise move. He would praise the Colonel and his men. He knew of course that the men would do the same for him. The looks of respect they gave him was worth a hundred metals. The men of this unit were the elite and if he had won them over the rest of the regiment would surely follow. He had no doubt that his life was going to be better soon. The General liked him and he was learning a lot. Mc Arthur was a soldier 's soldier and he was a brilliant tactical officer. So far every campaign they fought they had won or at least not lost. Given the poor supply and lack of enthusiasm fro the war he was pleased with the progress. **_

**Truck pulled into the camp and they were surprised by reporters. The Lt. Colonel was well known and well loved by his men. His capture had been a blow. His return and rescue would make the men who carried out the operation Hero's . The reporters from the Star and Striped Magazine snapped pictures and soon they story would leak out.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**General Arthur Macarthur was pleased he had gotten a valuable aid back and managed to test the metal of this new Captain. So far the man was exceeding his expectations. **_**He was tough and brave but still a skilled medic. Yes the Captain was worthy of gaining more training. However for the moment the man deserved some R and R. His wife said that Greene's wife was missing her husband. Under normal circumstances this was just part of Army life. However the lady was a good friend of his wife and she was pregnant and the good Captain had just been wounded saving his friend Lt. Colonel Jones. So, the general was making a rare exception and sending the man on a seven day leave. He would send him with the Colonel to keep an eye on him. Jones needed some surgery on his right hand as it had been crushed and the doctors at Pear Harbor were far better then the ones here. He could justify it. Yes, he would give the good captain a break and make his wife happy as well. Maybe then she fly out for a weekend in Seol.**_

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	116. Chapter 116

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Thursday, June 28, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 158 (Creating a Common Ground)**

**The telephone rang and Mestral answered it. He listened and then answered the caller.**

"**I will come to New York sir. Yes sir I agree that perhaps we could find a peaceful solution. However sir I am uncertain what value my presence will be?"**

**Harry Truman looked heaven ward for divine patience. **_**He was amazed that his friend had no idea how invaluable his insight was to him. Mestral had a way of seeing all sides of an issue without seeing the politics. That is to say he was impartial and fair. Harry never doubted the advice he gave was tainted by poetical personal or political gain. Mestral simply choice the most logical advice and gave it. He saw all of humanity as the same. It was a view that Harry was trying to get to. However he was willing to admit to an America Bias. That was why he wanted Mestral there as he was more open to other points of view and could often get into the heads of the other side. Not that he understood this. Rather his ability was to play the devil's advocate well.**_

"**I need someone logical there to keep me from losing my temper and to remind me that I must see all sides even if I can not agree with it. It is also important that they see our scientists are men of peace."**

**This Mestral understood. "Of course sir. Anything to help with peace."**

**The president smiled and **_**wondered how he had governed before Mestral? He wondered if perhaps the last 20 years or so would have been different if Mestral had been around to advise them. Then again…. Maybe it was necessary because before he had made that fateful decision to drop the bomb he would never have thought of the consequences as being so serious.**_

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

**Alexander looked on as was shocked. **_**Had he heard correctly? The President of the United States of America just called a Tavern to talk to a man who was for all intensive purposes acting at the moment as a barkeep. This was one of America's most treasured minds? A barkeep. How was it that this important scientist was tending the bar?**_

**Alex was startled as an other man came up to him. **

"**Don't worry you get used to it." I am Paul Pike. The stranger held out his hand. Alex realized he must have spoken out loud.**

"**Alexander Finn and this is my wife Holly. We are new here. Dr. Grayson invited me to teach at the Academy."**

**Paul smiled and nodded. "Well then welcome. I know Mestral will be glad you came on in. Have a seat. Can I get you a drink?"**

**Assuming the man was a waiter Alexander nodded. "Yes, Please a bear. Honey?"**

"**Just a coffee please. " Holly said smiling.**

**Paul grinned and went to draw a draft. He then poured a cup of coffee and carried the drinks over. **

"**You will find Mestral likes to help around here. We all do actually. This place has kind of become a second home. If you ever can not find Mestral and you need him check here. The odds are reasonably good he will be here or have left word how to reach him."**

**Holly looked at the waiter smiling she said "So you do not work here then?"**

"**Officially no, I am just a pair of extra hands now and again."**

"**I do not understand?" Holly said.**

**Paul smiled. "Well it is like this. Dr. Grayson is a very important man. He is very busy with working for the School. government, and now Grayson's Shipping but because of this he has to be protected. I am part of his protection team."**

**This news startled Alex but he did not show it. "I can see why it might be prudent to blend in."**

**Paul laughed. "Well Mestral and Maggie have kind of adopted a lot of us here. Sometimes it is hard to tell who is protecting who."**

**Alexander nodded as he sipped his cold beer. He managed to hide his dislike of the beverage.**

_**Holly sipped her coffee and wondered who this Paul was and if he was or others were always protecting their target?**_

"**This coffee tastes…. Different." Holly said a clear question on her face.**

**Paul began to laugh a little. "Mestral decaffeinated it. He seems to think Caffeine is bad for you. Something about to much making a person jittery and not able to sleep. I tried to tell him that that is why we drink the stuff to wake up but… He was concerned so he reinvented coffee. He also instituted a vegetarian menu here. Said we Americans are getting fat and lazy. That to much meat was bad for our hearts. So if you eat or drink here you eat healthy. The only exception is the bar and that is only because Maggie put her foot dawn. However there is a 2 drink limit if you are driving and if he thinks you are drunk he will take away your keys and call a cab."**

**This shocked Alexander. "Why?"**

"**Because Mestral truly cares about us poor humans. He refuses to let us hurt ourselves or others if he can prevent it. Do you know he even opened a cab company here in town? It only has 4 cabs and I know it runs at a lose but he wanted to be certain people could get home safe."**

"**You all listen to him?" A shocked Holly asked.**

"**Sure we do. Because as annoying as it can be at times. Mestral is always right." Paul said "I doubt there is a person in Carbon Creek who would not guard and keep Mestral and his family safe. He has just done so much for all of us."**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	117. Chapter 117

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**07/07/06**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 159 (Game Plan)**

**Mestral walked over and greeted his newest employees. "I believe that everyone in society has value Mrs. Finn. I am a wealthy man. Because of this it is my responsibility to help others. Wealth does not mean special privileges unless it is the privilege of serving others. Surak gave all he had to the poor and in doing so reinvented my people. His gifts were returned a thousand fold. Even if I do give money back to this community I am rewarded with the friendship of the people here and a sense of home. They have welcomed me and mine so it is only natural that we give back. What use is money if it is not used to improve the lives the people who are as family to me?"**

**Holly listened and had to resist frowning **_**this man was not the selfish rich man she been sent to take home**__**He was clearly well loved and respected even if she did sense a little exasperation about the coffee. Then again she loved strong black coffee herself and it was her one real indulgence while on this mission. Of course the idea of being treated as a child could become…trying but it was also clear that Mestral Grayson was leading by example. She watched as Alexander talked to some of the workers. All seemed healthy and happy not exploited as they had expected to find. In fact she was certain that they looked healthier then the miners she had seen in Gadanz Poland last year. **_

**Holly was startled that Mestral had come over to her. **_**He moves so quietly almost like an operative. She shook her head and thought he does not look like a soldier. He is a scientist there is no way he can be dangerous. He should be easy enough to acquire.**_

**Mestral flinched slightly. **_**So my newest teachers are not what they appear to be. **_**He opened his mind and let their chaotic thoughts come in. **_**His brow rose as he picked up thoughts he did not fully understand. What is this about Poland? I see I must look into this. I fear these beings are not American. **_**Mestral offered his hand to the female. He needed more information and she seemed to be projecting loudly. Under normal circumstances Mestral would not do this. However he was concerned for Maggie. **_**He had to know more. If this male and female human were a threat he had to be aware of it. While the idea of giving them over to Paul or David did not sit well with him neither would he allow them to endanger Maggie. He firmly believed he should remain as neutral as possible in politics. However….he was beginning to think it might not be possible. Unless ….Unless I let them take me to their leader. Perhaps I could convince him that this escalation of the missile and rocket programs serves no common human good. I must meditate on this.**_

**Holly let him take her hand she smiled coyly at him. **_**Perhaps all I must do is seduce him. He is not a bad looking man for a scientist.**_

**Mestral was shaking her hand when Maggie came in. Maggie's saw the action and her eyes narrowed. She moved to her husbands side. She saw the way the woman looked at her husband and her eyes narrowed. She moved between them separating them even as Alexander walked over. **

"**Hi, I am Maggie Grayson. " She took the woman's hand and their eyes locked.  
Holly almost jumped back at the grip she received. Maggie squeezed her hand hard and her eyes were deadly cold when she looked at Holly her smile was not at all welcoming. There was a clear warning in her posture. **_**This man is mine. **_

**Alexander watched this and set aside his plan to have Holly try to seduce **_**Dr. Grayson. He was clearly not interested and the look of warning from his wife could not be ignored. He noted that After the introductions Maggie Grayson went to her husband's side. He watched as she raised two fingers to him. He was rather surprised to note Mestral Brow rise and a look of confusion on his face as he returned the gesture. It was clear that he had no idea that Holly had been trying to gain his interest in her as a man. **_**It was equally clear that his wife did know this and she had clearly warned Holly off. Alexander was shocked **_**How could anyone ignore Holly she was a beautiful woman? **_**He looked at Maggie Grayson and decided instantly that she was the key. He looked up and noted the icy look in Mestral's eyes as he pushed his wife behind him. A clearly protective and posturing move. He noted that Maggie just sighed and whispered. "Honey he just thinks I am interesting. It does not mean anything."**

**Alexander had to admit Maggie was a handsome woman but … she was nothing compared to Holly. **_**He however got the message. Mestral was protective of his wife and that was a weakness one he could perhaps use. Given the look from Mestral he would need to be careful not to arouse his suspicions.**_

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	118. Chapter 118

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**2007-07-11**

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part160(Lack of Understanding) PG**

**Mestral watched the interplay between Maggie and Holly**_**. He did not understand what was happening as he had never considered really noticed any other female besides Maggie. To his mind she was the best of humanity and he was merely examining others as a Cultural anthropologist might. He was fond of his family and would seek only good things for his clan and community but he in truth really only needed Maggie**_

**Maggie sighed sometimes Mestral was to innocent to be let out on his own. **_**He did not understand that his broad shoulders and height and intelligence made him desirable to others. Then there was the fact that he was wealthy and powerful and human women would be attracted to that. It was biology seeking the best mate for ones offspring.**_

_**Holly seeks a mate? Is she not already bonded?**_

_**Maybe she is not happy….. I don't know but Mestral you must remember humans are not like Vulcans we can have…..have more then one love in our lives. Remember some Earth cultures have men who have multiple wives. **_

"_**That is not logical. One bond-mate keeps me busy."**_

**Maggie blushed**_**. She knew Mestral had not meant anything that could not be said in mixed company but her thoughts went to the more pleasant aspects of their bonding. **_

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

**Nicolas Volute Kernoffes walked to the podium. He was not in a very good mood as the flight had been rough due to unseasonable storms. However he was the key note speaker today and he would not fail to make his point. The world would have to know that The Soviet Union was not going to be dictated to by the west. Berlin was theirs and they would not allow the west to thwart their plans.**

**Harry S.Truman leaned back in his chair. Normally he left the business of the UN to his ambassador Mrs. Eleanor Roosevelt as she was highly skilled at working with the worlds representatives. However this was to important to leave to a mere ambassador even if she was a former first lady and a gifted diplomat in her own right. His eyes locked with his Soviet counterpart and he noted a slight hardening of the eyes as if he would gladly shoot him if given a chance. Harry took a calming breathe and tried to remember that Mestral thought a lot of the issues they were having was simply miscommunication of ideas and values. He found himself praying that his advisor was once more right.A mistake could lead to war. A war that could end all life on Earth.**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	119. Chapter 119

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Saturday, July 21, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 161 Emotional Messages PG**

**Maggie followed Mestral into the United Nations building. She could not believe that they were here. Paul was there as was David to ensure their safety. **_**She ruefully wondered what T'Mir would think of their being in the building that was the closest thing this planet had to a World Government. Would she be as concerned as Maggie was. She looked over at Mestral who was calm and not showing any concerns at all. He seemed almost eager to Join the President and Mrs. Roosevelt. Maggie was still in shock over this invitation. She was going to meet one of her personal heroes. To her Eleanor Roosevelt was a woman to admire . She was wise and compassionate and brilliant beyond imagining. Maggie had often listened to her speeches on the radio during the depression. While her husband may have been president it was her calm voice that had often offered the more personal touches. She had clamly sat in the white house giving hope when many were afraid. She was the compassionate face of the government. During the war she had never stopped giving her support to the country or troops. Maggie just wished she herself could run for office. In her mind she would be as good a president as her husband had been. Sadly America was not yet ready for that change.**_

**Mestral was eager to see the way that the humans communicated at the world level. **_**The mere fact that they had come together in this United Nations was a promising start. While it was not a unified government it did show that the people of Earth were attempting to find peaceful resolutions to their conflicts. Humanity is learning. I just wish T'Mir was here to see it. She was so certain that they would destroy themselves. **_** Mestral looked over and noted that Alexander was here with Holly. **_**So my new shadows come. I wonder if they will meet their counterparts? What have they learned about me and mine that I must be wary of? Somehow I must convince the USSR that this course they take will lead to disaster. How? If only I could ….In time perhaps, Maybe I must offer an olive branch of some sort. I wonder if they would consider and exchange program? Perhaps allow some of their cosmonauts to work with our astronauts. Maybe we could build a space station together?**_

**Alexander moved with care. He did not wish to be detected. Of course he was in dressed as a diplomatic attaché from the middle east. He hoped that the robes and beard would hide him. He had to keep an eye on his quarry. It would not do for Dr. Grayson to slip away. **_**He had to wonder however why so valuable an individual came to such a place. He had been told that Grayson disliked politics. **_

**Nicolas Volute Kernoffes looked out across the gathering crowd. He would make his point and force the West to back down. **_**The Soviet Union was not going to be dictated to. He glared at the American President wondering why he was here. Who was that man in the robes who now joined him. He noted the smile on Harry Truman's face and was that relief in his eyes? What was that man that he had such an affect on the American leader. He looked out over the crowd and saw his agent. Yes soon he would know what was going on. Alexander was the best loyal and true. To bad his wife was not as loyal to him. Nicolas smirked she really was a lovely woman. He looked over and noted his aide was watching the crowd with interest. He wondered if she suspected her husband would be here? No matter she was his and he was not going to let her husband take her back. **_

**Natalie moved with natural grace. **_**While she was technically married to one of the best operatives the Soviet Union had her true love was Nicolas Kernoffe. That he was married to mattered little to her. She was content to be his aide. She was certain she spent far more time with him then his wife and so called family. He was a good husband and father if inattentive. Then again he had to protect their people from the ever growing appetizes of the west. She did not mind she had no official place. She was content. It was not that she did not care for her husband she did. However her marriage had only been a cover so she could be with Nicolas without his wife being angry. If she was married she was no threat to the status quo**_**. She spotted Alexander and sighed. It seemed she have to at least find time to speak to him.**

**Mestral noted the body language of the various humans. Many were clearly afraid and some were clearly trying to appear unafraid. **_**However overall many were clearly concerned if not out right frightened by this event. He noted his new shadow tried to hide under the identity of an other race. He was not pleased as this could lead to other issue. However he knew that they did not wish to be discovered following him. He decided to make a point of introducing himself latter. It would not do to allow them to be comfortable with their deception. I must find a way to prove peace is the answer and this is all a matter of not understanding ones cultural views. Surely IDIC can be applied here. Surak give me wisdom. **_

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

**Harry wanted sigh in relief as he saw Mestral**_**. He was counting on his objective views to keep him from making a mistake. One good thing about a Vulcan. They did not let emotion get in the way of analyzing a situation. He sometimes wished he could be as logical as his friend.**_

_**Watching the humans Mestral was once more reminded why logic has an important place. He was certain that humans might never be as logical as Vulcan's but …he hoped they would gain some control. It was more then clear to him that the emotions in this room were dangerous. He now understood why Surak had such a hard time promoting peace. Passion, anger and fear were destructive.**_

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	120. Chapter 120

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Sunday, July 22, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 162 (Loyalty and Power) PG**

A/N: I do not speak Mandarin or Russian though even though both are beautiful languages. Any references to this or other languages will be bolded and in Italics. Also a reminder I tend to move history around and change names to historical characters. Many are composites or stereotypes of real life individual types but not necessarily any one person. So please do not be offended remember this is just fiction and all to have fun and perhaps point out how foolish humanity can be as a group.

Paul moved around the room. He looked over and noted David was near the President in full uniform. Paul wanted to smile as he noted the rather dower look on the Russian leaders face. It was clear that Mestral was very important to the Americans. He stood out standing next to the president in his dark blue and gold robes. In some ways his fashions were reminiscing of the Arab contingent but they had a flair that many would consider coming from the east. Paul noted the interest from the Chinese delegation. He did not speak Mandarin, but it was clear that they were rather shocked to see someone who resembled them talking so cordially with the American President.

"_**Who is that man? He looks as if he could be one of our people?" A Chinese delegate asked.**_

**A second nodded and replied. "**_**He is comrade. Or rather he is part of our people. It is said his father was a German Irish Missionary. That Is Dr. Grayson The lead American Rocket scientist. "**_

"_**An odd mix. However perhaps it could be advantageous to us. How did he come to be in America?"**_

"_**The war and his family. Or so they claim."**_

The elder statesmen frowned_**. "We shall meet this man. Perhaps he could be persuaded to come home."**_

"_**He and his family are close to a group of monks that fled the revolution. It may not be possible comrade."**_

"_**He will be an asset to our people. I would rather have one of our own teaching our young rather then the Russian's."**_

"_**Yes that would be helpful." His comrade agreed.**_

_Mestral's keen hearing picked up the words. He almost wished he had a pair of Mathew II ear muffs. The noise in the auditorium was very loud._

David looked over and noted Paul was scanning the crowds. He was close to the president along with Harry Truman's own Secret service protection. He recalled his friend General Green's orders.

"Colonel your orders come directly from the commander and chief. You are to stay with and help guard Dr. Grayson and his wife Margaret. Under no circumstances are they to be left unprotected. " the General paused and looked at his dear friend. "David Keep them safe. Not only is Dr. Grayson vital as a mind and advisor to the president but I think he is one of the few men who can get Harry to relax and unwind. In short he is a friend to our boss. While I don't have to remind you to keep an eye out for any threats to President Truman or his wife or even Mrs. Roosevelt. The president feels Mestral might well be a target. I have to agree with his assessment. So stay close to the Grayson's as we know they will allow it if only because they consider you family."

David had _not protested because he was rather certain that he had a better chance of staying close then any secret service other then Paul. While it was true that Mestral was polite to all of Paul's staff it was equally clear that he might only listen to Paul or himself when it came to security. Mestral kept the other security guards at a distance. David was still rather pleased and surprised with how close Mestral had let them come to his family. However he knew that his friend was not completely trusting of everyone in his life. Perhaps it was because he and Paul had helped him and did not question his motives to deeply? In the end all that Mattered was that he and Paul keep Maggie and Mestral safe. This order along with the order to court Ruth were the best he had ever received. He smiled as he considered his fiancé. He had finally gotten her to say yes. All it had taken was his willingness to allow their future children to be taught in the Jewish traditions. He had no problem with that. He did however win the concession that their secular education would be in Carbon Creek at the school Mestral had established. He felt very foolish for not having guessed her concerns. It had taken Mestral to see the stumbling block. He wondered if he was just a fool or if maybe he did not see the differences between himself and Ruth. It was not that he did not respect her religion he did however he had always assumed that any children they had would be raised in her faith after all he was not overly religious and he knew she was. David had always figured any wife he married would have to take the lead in the area of the Spiritual as he was so inept there._

Maggie sat smiled at Eleanor Roosevelt who was every bit as gracious in private as she had been on the Radio or movie screens.

"Mrs. Grayson it must be most interesting to be married to such a celebrated scientist."

Maggie smiled. " I am certain you are familiar with the challenges Ma'am. I love my husband dearly. The press has made our lives a challenge at times. I would have loved him the same if he was still a simple miner. Tough I admit perhaps his present line of work has fewer dangers."

Eleanor Roosevelt smiled. "Yes, The press can be trying. I suppose it is the downside of being in the public eye the sacrifice of freedoms we take for granted."

Maggie smiled. "Well I admit we are fortunate. In Carbon Creek we live simple lives. Our people shield us and keep us all safe."

Eleanor smiled at this. _She noted that Maggie seemed to accept her role as a leader in her community. That was a positive thing in her option. She long felt it was important that women help lead their communities. _

The Arab delegations moved around together. King Abdullah _knew that they to had issues to raise with the west. The question was would supporting the Soviet Union and China be the way to get their point across? _

Prince Rashid was not happy with the agent that was impersonating one of his delegates. However, his country had need of military hardware, and so the Soviets occasionally hid agents in his staff. _There has to be a better way. I feel as if I am caught between to mad dogs ready and willing to tear each other apart and my poor country is the bone. I am absolute ruler in my land but still my power is dependant on the Soviets unless I wish to be a poppet to the west. That I will not allow. I must modernize my country without the decadence of the west._

With the thoughts and emotions so close to the surface Mestral was able to gain a sense of the hopes and fears of many people. Mestral sighed as he noted his wife's distraction. She really was becoming extraordinarily skilled.

Maggie sensed the surface emotions of many people. Her latten abilities had begun to show as her bond became stronger and more stable. It was as if some closed off part of her was now awake. Maggie sighed and rubber her temples. _In a way it was annoying and in other ways she felt as if she suddenly saw so much clearer. Mestral of course had been teaching her to shield not only her won emotions but those of others. However there was something wicked about ease dropping on the feelings of others. Maggie wanted to be certain her mate would be safe and the best way to do that was to know what others were feeling._

_Maggie please put your blocks up. It is …. Not polite to examine an others emotions without their approval._

_Mestral I am working on it. But…..But There is so much here in the city. Maggie knew it was not the whole truth but it was true she was having issue with blocking there were just to many people here._

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	121. Chapter 121

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Sunday, July 29, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 163 (Entwined Lives) PG-13**

**Heather watched as the first new gliders came off the assembly line. _In less then 24 hours they would be pulling supplies to Berlin. She smiled it was amazing how much the men of the plant had fallen behind her and Zephraim. She had no doubt in her mind that soon they would be producing a new line of transport. While it might not be a major seller it definitely had uses in for reducing the cost of transporting goods to some areas of the world. Already she could see applications for Africa and the middle east._**

**Zephraim moved to talk to George Kyle a one of his engineers.**

"**How is the new line working George?"**

"**It looks good so far Mr. Cochrane. So far we are on schedule. Your Mrs. Is checking out the end product. That new metal you and Dr. Grayson developed is strong and light. I have never seen such a great material. We should be able to build the next generation of glider and plane bigger , faster and lighter while still keeping the safety factors very high. "**

"**Good, I am glad that you can work with it. I know it is a little harder to use at first but Mestral thinks this metal could revolutionize aeronautics."**

"**Well sir if it the same stuff they are using on our rockets and ships I would have to agree. So far it is a lot stronger ten steel." George said smiling.**

**Zephraim smiled at this and moved on. _He wanted to be certain that the line was moving at a good pace but not one that would overtax the workers. It would not be a good thing to go fast and then have injured people. That would be far to counterproductive. Then there was the simple fact that he never wanted anyone to get hurt because they set unfair or unrealistic expectations for the line. While the gliders were important so were his workers._**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Harrison went into the office of the Chief Medical officer of the Clinic. He was hoping that he would help him get his daughter Heather declared legally mentally ill so he could keep her shares. He was still angered at the very public humiliation he had suffered at the stock holders meeting. He was shocked to learn Von Hess had undergone a name change. He had of course protested but Mestral had merely raised a brow. **

"**This is a family company Mr. Von Hess. It should have our family name."**

**Harrison had almost attacked the arrogant scientist then. However ,he simply grabbed his hat and stormed out. At least they would not run his family name into the ground. _However much to his cringe Grayson's was rapidly expanding. It might only be a division of the newly formed Vulcan Enterprises but it was growing exponentially. It was as if Mestral Grayson had the Midas touch. He would never have considered completely altering the metals used in ship building nor would he have added an aviation division. Those gliders were large and they carried a large cargo compliment. Who would have thought that such devices could be used so safely and effectively. Harrison had already been contacted by several associates in the airline cargo business who were clearly afraid Mestral would next turn his sights on their business. Harrison had been unable to give them answers as he had never even considered the implications of this new method of transporting cargo._**

"**Right now Harrison there is no way to do that. Your daughter is not acting crazy. Even if she was her care would be in the hands of her husband" Dr. Mandel explained.**

"**Damn it doctor that is just it. I need her declared incompetent to overturn that so called marriage."**

**The doctor sighed while Harrison was one of his biggest supporters he had no way to do what he asked. Not without risking the clinic which he was not going to do. "I will look into it."**

"**Do that. " Harrison said storming out_. At last someone was doing as he wished._**

**Dr. Mandel leaned back in his chair. _This could be a problem. One he might have toi deal with. While he appreciated the support he could not let Harrison Von Hess ruin his plans. _"He pushed the intercom. "Elise please get Kahn for me. I may have an assignment for him."**

"**Yes Sir." Came the instant reply.**

_**Maybe I will just let Kahn kill him. At the very least I need to know what he is up to. This would be a good test for the boy. I think**_

**Kahn sighed as there was a knock at the door. He leaned over and kissed his lover. "I will be right back." Rising from the bed he went to the door of his quarters. **

"**What is it?"**

**Elise blushed but said "The Doctor wishes to see you."**

"**Alright, Please tell him I will be there as soon as I shower."**

"**I will." She turned and left quickly. **

**Kahn grinned he loved to shock t hat staid secretary. Khan returned to the bed. "Now where were we?"**

"**But you have to---"**

**A kiss silenced the protest. " I will go in a little while. I am not at his beck and call. Besides you can wash my back."**

**The look he gave her made her blush it was clear Khan was not interested in a shower. However he dragged her to the bathroom and she did not protest. He was right they were not martinets to be ordered around. They were the master race. All coherent thoughts fled as her youthful lover once more reminded her why it was good to be the mother of that race.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Father Wang moved with simple grace to Mestral's side. He was here in hopes of pleading the case of the Dali Lama in Tibet. Mestral had seemed to think that they would be contacted by his former governments representatives. Father Wang was dubious, but he was willing to try. The little news that they had been getting from Tibet was not positive nor was the news from the mainland. All over members of his order were being driven underground to hide because they faced imprisonment or worse. He had his doubts that he as a simple priest could have much impact however , he was willing to try. In his view men and women who served humanity as spiritual leaders had no need to be involved or used in politics. It was one of the things he admired about America her ability to separate religion and politics at least most of the time. The Priests, monks and nuns in his homeland and Tibet were no threat to anyone. They only sought to worship the creator and to serve the people. He never understood how they could be seen as a threat.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Maggie why are so many of the delegates afraid? Is this not a place of peace and do they not all seek to better humanity/? Mestral asked**_

**Maggie looked at Mestral and smiled at his confusion. _Sometimes she was truly amazing the differences between them. To Mestral it was logical to seek peace and the betterment of humanity. To humans, it was merely a distant dream with only hope as a guide. Beloved most fear change and this conflict between The United States and The Soviet Union will bring change. While Peace is the goal most here think it is just a very distant dream._**

**Mestral cocked his head clearly not understanding how this could be. However he merely nodded accepting Maggie's assertions even as he tried to find arguments for peace and change that would benefit all of human kind.**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	122. Chapter 122

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 164 (Positive Words and actions) PG**

**Walter Knight watched the proceedings with great care. He knew that one wrong move by either leader could easily escalate the war of words or worse. He watched as Mestral was greeted by several world leaders and was in awe of the easy fluency that he used. It was as if Mestral was a language data base. There were collectively over one hundred and eight languages and dialects spoken here. While it was clear Mestral could not speak them all he did clearly have a grasp of the major ones. **

**The leader of the Twian delegation came over. Mr. Chung Lee was a head shorter then Mestral but he had a regal bearing. He was a man who was used to the international stage and he clearly wanted to greet Mestral before his counterparts from the main land had a chance to do so.**

"**Dr. Grayson… May we have a word with you."**

**Mestral looked up. He noted the approach of the delegation. He looked at Harry who nodded. _There was no sense making a scene the president thought. I just hope he does not get caught in the crossfire. _**

**Mestral stepped away from Harry Truman and moved toward the approaching delegation. **

**  
Across the room several key figures shifted uneasily.**

"**Peace and long life." Mestral said stopping and greeting Mr. Chung Lee.**

**Maggie moved to his side determined to keep him safe. Mestral looked at her and noted the concern. **

_**All will be well Aunda.**_

_**Ah huh sure. She sent back.**_

**Mestral turned his attention back to the delegates. **

"**We have heard that you are from our homeland?"**

**Mestral looked at the delegates and nodded. " My brother came from a region in the South. We are of a nomadic dessert people." Mestral would not lie but he knew that they would assume he to was from that area of China.**

**There was a nod as if his explanation was easily accepted. **

**Maggie watched as this news seemed to be accepted. How _easy it was for Mestral to tell the truth and yet not be totally honest. She wondered if all Vulcans were so skilled. The look she got told her she had hut a nerve. _Maggie merely smiled at her husband.**

"**We would like to speak to you of your discoveries. You could perhaps help us stay free and perhaps help free the mainland."**

"**I have no interest in politics other then securing a peaceful world. I find it hard to understand how those of the same clan can stand against each other?"**

"**Sometimes one must choose to defend freedom. As you know our culture is ancient and we have many differing peoples and ideas. However we are all Chinese." Mr. Chung Lee explained. He was certain Mestral would agree with this. As he had listened to recording of the American hearings.**

"**Perhaps your people seek this definition but I wonder if all of the people in the lands there desire this designation. There are many ethnic and cultural groups each with rich histories and much to teach. However they might not see themselves as part of the Chin Empire." Mestral said "Is this not where the commonly used label of Chinese came from. This is what I have been taught even when it is not always accurate for all the people. I used the designation Chinese because it was one that is legal at this time. Most in this land would not understand the differing groups of people living in the mainland and perhaps even the island of Twain."**

**The delegation from the mainland walked over. The leader Lee Sung was rather surprised to find that Dr. Grayson was not necessarily giving his support to the people of Twain. **

"**So Dr. Grayson you do not believe that all men are equal?"**

"**Of course not. No two sentient beings are ever equal. Each individual has their own unique set of strengths and weaknesses. It is not that any one skill is more valuable. Though at one point a Medical doctor might be essential to saving a life it is equally possible that in an other instance an engineer or even a strong laborer maybe the most valuable person. If for example there is an accident and you become pinned in your automobile. It could take a strong person to free you with the help of a doctor to then save the life. Each plays a role and each was essential. The idea that they are somehow less because of their positions is foolish just as the fact that they are equal is foolish for each has a vital skill. The only true equality is that they are both human and both have value in their sentience. " Mestral tried to explain.**

"**So because both people can think they are valuable even if one is more educated then the other?" Mr. Chung Lee asked**

"**If one is trapped in the wilderness or on a farm hunter or planter has greater value then an artist of poet. Though it may ease ones mind to meditate on higher learning it will not feed you. A weaver will cloth you where a teacher may only help you consider possibilities. Each skill has value and in time each can be utilized however it one must never degrade a skill or trade because that thing may someday be the most important thing to know."**

"**You forget that those in power never consider the worker to be equal." This came from the communist delegation.**

"**Perhaps, this may sometimes be true. However it is not logical to assume it is always true. I have learned that many with knowledge and even political power merely need to be made aware of the needs of the worker. Sometimes it is possible to be so caught up in day to day tasks that simple assistance and even kindness is overlooked. It is not malice only Forgetfulness . A simple reconnection and reminder can change perspectives easily enough." Mestral stated. "I to find it easy to be caught up in my work. I am fortunate to have a mate who reminds me often of what truly matters in life." Mestral held his fingers out to Maggie who touched them lightly.**

"**Indeed, Mestral would work all night forgetting us. However , it is not cruelty but dedication to his work. I know this and remind him often that humans need family and connections. That we need his presence and his example. I think all to often we lose sight of the important things as life gets in the way." Maggie agreed. "Do you not sometimes forget the beauty of your land as you seek to make your peoples lives better?" Maggie asked.**

**Both leaders looked at her and it was clear that the words were having a positive effect.**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	123. Chapter 123

-1

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Saturday, August 11, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 165 (Watcher) PG 13**

**The gavel rang out and discussion was ended as all the leaders and their respective parties took their seat. **

**The President of the United Nations Hendrik Vandell called the meeting to order.**

**In Finish **

"**Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to this years General session of the United Nations. We have all collectively come here to promote peace and universal understanding. While each nation here has differing cultures and value systems there is one thing we can all agree on. Humanity can strive toward peace. We must seek a world were diversity is engaged and accepted. Where each nation and individual accepts the rights of their fellows to follow their own ways. In doing this we can become a world with many differing systems to learn from and grow toward. This session is now open. Our first Speaker is from The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. As allowed by our charter he wishes to address this session." he banged his gavel.**

**Mestral watched as the Soviet leader headed to the podium. He looked sober and cold. Clearly the message he was about to deliver was not one that would ease the minds of those here. He was grateful for the translating devise it made understanding simpler.**

**The speech that followed had Walter Knight turning pale with fear. _He was not a man who frightened easily. Yet as he watched the Première bang his shoe on the podium he was worried. How could such a man who appeared so irrational be in charge of half the world's nuclear arsenal?_**

**Mestral folded his hands as he watched the drama. He was slated to speak next and knew he would have to choose his words with care. He rose and nodded politely at the Soviet leader who took his place his face red with the exertion and his voice gone from all the shouting he had done.**

**Mestral took his place as chaos reigned for a few moments. Calmly he picked up the gavel and struck it to the table three times. Silence fell. All eyes landed on him. _I have no desire to taint this civilization yet clearly they are on a path of destruction. _He drew a calming breath and faced the delegates and the cameras.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for allowing me a simple scientist to speak to you. You the men and women who represent the interests of all of Humanity. The leaders who will by their presence here and their willingness to listen and learn have come together to make this Planet a paradise. This blue planet known as Earth can be transformed into a better place. Do you all realize what a rare Jewel this world of yours is? Earth is a planet that has seven main water bodies and almost every continent is rich with life. There are mammals and plant life that we as scientists are only now being to cataloged and explore. Each continent except perhaps Antarctica has human beings living there. Each place has developed cultures that have long and rich histories languages that go back to the first days of humanity. " He paused and looked out at the crowd his eyes resting on the diversity that was the UN. "Infinite Diversity and Infinite Combinations is a philosophy given to me and my family by a wise man named Surak. Surak showed my people that anger and hate only lead to war and pain. That once the darkness we all have inside is let out it will consume not only our foes but ourselves as well. There are many differences that we collectively as residents of Earth must work out." Mestral paused again wanting the points to sink in." Many of you here have concerns and legitimate needs that can and should be addressed in a timely and rational manner. All to often it is easy to ignore the suffering of an other. We fail to see that if today our fellow man starves then perhaps tomorrow we will as well. The fact is that regardless of political , cultural or even religious and ethical standards all living beings require certain things. We must feel safe, we must have food to eat and clean water to drink and we must have an education to live. Legitimate questions have been poised today about the world and her resources.. However, It is not logical that two or even five nations seek to divide this planet Earth up as if it were a Pecan Pie. This is a rich and abundant world. Science shows us that few worlds are so blessed yet we fight each other for what could be shared easily enough. Why is ideology allowed to tear us apart? " Mestral looked at the American delegation and then at the Soviets and the Chinese. His eyes moved to each of the five members of the security council and then around the room. There was no doubt he was calling all the world's leaders to account for their actions."**

_**David could not believe Mestral was doing this. He was going to get himself shot. One could not just call all the leaders of Earth idiots. Well …. At least not so publicly and with the world media watching**_**. He looked at Maggie she seemed to want to strangle her mate****_. Mestral continued as if he was just talking about the weather_.**

"**The idea that any one ideology is best is foolish. Humanity has many gifted leaders and many wise philosophers. They do not always agree and perhaps they do not always have the luxury to try to new ideas. However this does not mean that they can not listen and perhaps consider such a thing for the future. Humanity is a young species. There is much to learn. Not to long ago humans lived in caves and just discovered fire. " Again he looked out across the crowd. " Humanity has grown from those days of simply taking what one needed by force. The first rockets have only just been launched. Several nations have discovered space flight and each is advancing human knowledge to new heights. Humanity is coming out of the cave. Yet it still acts like club wielding primates fighting over a scrape of food." Mestral paused and _decided he had to speak as a Vulcan looking in on this world. Though the humans here might never know it. He had a duty to warn them that the Galactic community would not tolerate a rabid race in its numbers. Humanity had to start looking beyond itself even if they were not yet ready to meet the other sentient beings in the galaxy. "_I would ask you to consider how humans as a species might look to others who are more advanced. Would they wish to come and visit or would they turn away in fear or worse yet perhaps consider destroying us all because we appear to be as small children posturing for the top position and power? I have watched the leaders of Earth and frankly they remind me of my classroom. The classroom of kindergartners. Each leader wanting to be the King of the hill. Would it not be far better if we each reached out and helped one an other climb that hill? Each nation has a unique skills or gifts or resources. We should share these and the combination would make Humanity a powerful people. We would take each strength and build on it. Until humanity could not only reach for the moon but for the stars beyond as well. So that when the time comes and it will." he paused and looked at his wife. "Humanity will find the stars and find out that they are not perhaps not so alone as they think. Perhaps you will find that the differences that now divide you will better equip you to accept the uniqueness of other cultures. One interesting thing about humanity. You are an adaptable people you see an improvement and make it your own. For example in America they have pies. I have tried over 30 differing kinds now. Some from Russia some from Britain, a few from the north others from the south of America. Yet each is a tasty and each is filling. My home Carbon Creek has shown me diversity is to be welcomed as it makes the community thrive. So please consider that perhaps you are being watched by peoples older and more advanced." Mestral looked at Harry Truman and David who both seemed to flinch. "Why try to out do each other with WMD. Far better to seek to out do each other with the things that will foster peace. I think perhaps every sentient being wants peace. Humanity should be no different. Consider what this posturing does. Our children see it and think it is right and proper to be inflexible. Is that the example we wish to set? Thank you for listening to me."**

**There was a stunned silence. Harry looked at Maggie who was trying hard not to show emotion. She was not certain if she wanted to kiss her husband or strangle him. _Damn it Mestral you all but told the world you are not HUMAN!!! _She glared athim.**

**Mestral went to her side_. I am not human Margaret. I am Vulcan and It is only logical that humanity be warned. After all Vulcan may not be the only people observing your world. A warning seemed only logical._**

**In VULCAN For both Maggie and Mestral.**

"**What do you mean that Vulcan may not be the only ones watching Earth!! What are we lab rats for the universe?" Maggie shouted.**

**Calmly Mestral said "Of course not. However the Denoblians have been observing Great Britain for as long as we have watched all of your world. They seem fascinated by that island nation and they are quite fond of the new queen. She is intelligent and hard working. They seem to think that that society might be a good first contact point for them as they to descend from a monarchy."**

"**1.…2.…3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10"**

"**Maggie way are you counting ?"Mestral asked**

"**I am trying to regain control of my emotions. "**

"**Ah… wise, as you were attracting attention." Mestral said. "Emotional scenes would only serve to raise the tension between the USSR and the USA."  
**

"**I swear Mestral…some days….I could almost wish you were a human male. Then maybe your illogic would make sense."**

**Mestral looked at Maggie clearly confused.**

**She sighed and went to his side and took his hand in hers. "I love you anyway husband." She said in English. "But sometimes I wonder why I thought you were more logical then one of our males."**

**Mestral's brow rose at this. "I am more logical."**

**Maggie laughed at his assertion tension draining away. "Sure you are honey."**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	124. Chapter 124

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Saturday, August 11, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 166 Confrontations PG 13**

**The leaders of the United Nations looked around at each other. Harry Truman felt like a school boy who had been taken out behind the proverbial woodshed. He did not really like being reminded that they were being observed. He had come to think of Mestral as just a friend. However the point was well made. To bad he could not risk sharing it with the other side. He noted the look of contrition on the Soviet leaders face and the way he seemed to almost approve of the message Mestral had delivered. Clearly the scientist had made an impact. Would it be enough to prevent a disaster that was the question. He watched as Mestral went over to his side. He bowed slightly to the leader. Harry noted that the KGB guards were waved off.**

"**I was most moved by your speech. It is clear that you have a deep desire to serve your people well. I know that there has been conflict with the United States and her allies. I also believe that you genuinely seek to improve the lives of the people in Berlin. However, belief and appearances are not always the same. To the west your actions appear to be aggressive and dangerous which I am certain was never your intention. It is well known that your nation sacrificed much to bring the downfall of the evil empire that the NAZI had built. I am certain that many are still angry at the Germans for the pain they caused you. It is a legitimate grievance. It is also well known that your people have much rebuilding to do. While your care for Germany is to be commended it is illogical for you to take needed resources from your people when the west can do so more easily. Why not allow America and her allies to rebuild Berlin. It is not as if your people could not still come and visit the city. They can not move it away from you. Use what you have to rebuild your own cities and then as time cools your anger you can better deal with Germany. Anger exists on both sides and it could restart conflict which no one wishes."**

**A stunned Nicolas Volute Kernoffes looked at this man who dared chide him in his own language. "Who are you to tell us what to do? We will not be dictated to by America and her pet scientists."**

**Mestral's eye's narrowed. "This is not an order sir. Merely a suggestion. As to who I am. Let us just say I am a scientist. I helped build America's first rockets. Your country was 30 years ahead of America and we closed the gap in less then a year. We will soon pass you by technologically."**

"**Is that a threat!" came the demand**

"**No, merely a fact. I am going to do all I can to promote peace and prosperity for all of earth's children. If necessary America will become the most advanced nation on this planet. If necessary she will become the most well guarded and defended. Attacking her will become a certain way to destruction. That is not logical. Posturing is a waste of time and resources. In many ways your scientists are far more advanced. Consider this with care. Your people could help lead the world to a new golden age. Soviet science is advanced in Medicine and engineering and your people could show that to the world. There is no need to threaten people if your way is best. They will come to you freely."**

**Kernoffe glared. "We are not intimidated or afraid of you. American's are fools and backward."**

**Mestral sighed "Are you so certain of this. Perhaps then we should show you how mistaken you are." He bowed and **_**walked away his mind already deciding that Zephraim was right they had to prove**__**America was far ahead of the Soviets to ensure peace. A Rocket to the Moon should prove the point nicely. Intimidation could be subtle and this was a goal man had long sought. Yes, A rocket to the moon was the next logical step then perhaps a moon colony or two. The scans that they T'Mir had taken from their ship showed the moon had many natural resources. While it's gravity was low and the atmosphere not class M this could be solved by using enclosed habitats. Mestral's mind began to work out the details. He looked over at Harry. To bad his friend was not going to be in office much longer. His support would have been valuable. Perhaps he could have Harry introduce him to the new president? After all this project would take a few years to do. Even if it was being done by his people such a task would be time consuming.**_

**The delegation from both China's watched and looked across at each other. While they were not closer to unification both sides were at least thinking about what Mestral had said. **

**The Arab nations thought of the oil they had in their control. Mestral was right they did have some power. They all began to head out together. Maybe if they were one voice the rest of the world would have to listen to them.**

**Alexander slipped out. He wanted to speak to his wife**_**. He was not happy with the way she was leaning toward his leader. The body language was to intimate. He frowned. What was going on there? What did it mean to his mission? **_

_**Holly looked on. She felt bad for Alexander. He was so naïve for all his training as an Elite KGB agent. She knew full well that Alexander's wife was intimate with their leader. However she was not about to tell him. His temper was legendary as was his mean streak. She personally respected Alexander deeply. He loved his country and had often been away from the homeland doing difficult and dangerous work. He deserved better t hen a wife who used him as a cover. Holly watched him. He was so good at his job. Her heart ached as she was in love with him and had been for years. Ever since he had lectured at the academy. However she was an honorable woman. She would not chase a married man even if his wife was a lying , evil bitch. No she would support him as a good partner and never break his trust. It was all she could do for him. In time he would learn the truth and then he would need a friend far more then a lover. Holly was just not looking forward to the confrontation. It could end Alexander's career.**_

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	125. Chapter 125

-1

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Wednesday, August 22, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 167 Think about the Future**

**Mestral watched the interplay between the various fractions of humanity. He wondered how they could posture so and threaten destruction. Where was the value in this? What the posturing prove? Did it feed more people clean up contaminated soils or war torn regions. Did being number one educate the young or provide medicines to the old and sick? As it stood now one pandemic and this planet would have no real infrastructure to combat it. He wished he could show them what a true nuclear holocaust looked like. Then perhaps they would be less likely to engage in such foolish actions. He wondered how they could so easily forget the devastation Japan had undergone? Mestral wished he had his history tapes to show them. Then again they would not understand until it affected them. He had already interfered to deeply. He walked toward the door needing to meditate.**

**Escape was not going to happen however as many differing reporters from various news groups cornered Mestral. All wanted to know about his speech and what he was implying.**

**Several called out to him. **

"**Dr, Grayson are you saying you believe in little green men?" **

**Maggie chuckled upon heating this and went to Mestral side. He would definitely need her help with the press.**

"**Does the United States Government have proof of alien life forms? Have they visited Earth?" A Russian press agent called out. Clearly they were mocking Mestral.**

**Mestral stopped and looked at the reporters. He raised his hand and they fell silent even those of the foreien press.**

"**Is it logical to assume that humanity is the greatest creation in this galaxy or universe? The galaxy is vast and we have only just begun to explore it. I would venture to speculate there may indeed be other life forms out there. Even as this world has many life forms it is logical to assume a similar world might also have an abundance of life."**

"**Mrs. Grayson do you share your husbands belief in little green men?" Dan Reynolds asked**

**Maggie laughed out loud "Little Green men. Interesting concept. I wonder would they look like elves then?" She winked at the crowd who began to chuckle. "I don't know if they would be little. I mean if they were form a planet similar to Earth then maybe they be tall like humans. Say around My husbands height with broad shoulders and dark eyes."**

**Mestral glared at his wife and David and Paul choked. They could not believe what Maggie was doing.**

"**Come on Ladies and Gentlemen it is hard to think we might not be alone but is it so hard really to think about. We all know that there are million or billions of worlds out there. Maybe there life or maybe not but I would venture to guess maybe there is. Weather it be friendly or not would likely depend on how we acted. I agree with Mestral if we got visited by some other race what would they think of humanity. Walling ourselves off from each other. Fighting world wars. I would venture to guess we at best would seem like undeveloped children. Dangerous but children all the same. Any such species would then be wise to leave us be and watch us until we grew up and showed some maturity. That is what the United Nations is. A chance to act responsibly like grown ups and work out our differences peacefully. One could hope that in time Humanity will be together living in peace and helping each other. I just hope to live to see it."**

"**Why would we care what any alien would think?" Dan asked "I mean this is our world we can do what we want."**

**Mestral glared at him. Dan actually stepped back. "You are of course assuming that this visiting race would be peaceful Mr. Reynolds and that they would not mind humanity bungling its way into space. How could you know if you wandered into their territory? Would your people just toss a flag down and say this is ours? The last time humanity did that they had 500 years of conflict and I would say that the people they conquered are still not to happy with them over it. Civilized people act in a just and honorable way. It is clear humanity still has much to learn in this regard."**

**Dan stiffened. "To the Victors go the spoils." Dr. Grayson he said **

"**Interesting idea sir and if this alien race was more advanced and stronger in other ways would you still feel this way? Would you still start a conflict you could not win for prides sake? Then the spoils Earth and her people could be lost. " Mestral said**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dr. Mandel watched the news cast and chuckled the Vulcan was amusing. However he was coming close to exposing himself a foolish move. One he could not allow. After all if humans began to look for aliens where would he and his colleges be?**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	126. Chapter 126

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Wednesday, August 22, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 168 POV- Kahn PG-13**

**Khan sauntered to the office. **_**He was not happy with having been taken from his beloved's bed. She was his for such a short time. Khan was capable of doing many things to survive. He had been a liar , a thief and even a killer but, one thing he held true to. That was his honor. When he gave his word he kept it. He and Karl had an agreement. Elise would be his until the time she carried a child. Khan did not wish to waste any time. He had never thought he could have feelings for a woman. His life had always been about survival and advancing. Then he had come here. Life had changed. Suddenly he was important. Or at least he had some importance for the doctors. Education had been a dream one he never thought to have. Now however the knowledge of the world was provided. Now he could read and write several languages. He had learned about genetics and basic biology. He was being trained to lead men as a commander. Oddly enough it was Karl who was the most demanding task master of all his instructors. Karl made him run t hat extra five kilometers a day. It was Karl who insisted he do 50 more pushups each week. Khan was now leaner and stronger then he ever had been. His beloved loved his strong muscular frame and sometime Khan would see Karl smile. It was almost as if he was forcing Khan to be the man he wanted to be. Strangely Khan was beginning to think of the former SS agent as a friend. It was certainly not a friendship either had expected but each had grown to respect the other. Yes, Karl was his friend and he hated that he envied his friend his wife.**_

**Kahn waited to see the doctor. It was clear that there was some assignment for him. **

_**I will do this task and then come home. I suppose I could take one of the other female agents out with me. Perhaps I will take that little redhead Jackie. She is pretty enough and I know the doctor desires more children. It would be best if I took care of that duty away from here. While it is my duty and Elsie understand it. She is still disturbed by it. No it will be better to do it away from here. I do not wish to hurt my loves feelings.**_

**Mandel looked at his favorite and sighed**_**. He was so damned arrogant. Yet he was perfection. He had grown taller and stronger. Karl's mentorship had sharpened his mind and his relationship with Elise had made him a man. He was a fine father for their new race of humans.**_

"**You wished to see me sir?" Khan said respectfully.**

"**Yes, I was thinking it is time you have a break from here. You also need a chance to test your skills."**

"**Sir?"**

"**I have an assignment for you. You may take two female operatives with you. Here is the folder on the man you will be observing and perhaps eliminating. That action will depend on the intelligence you gather."**

"**Yes sir. When do I leave?"**

"**Read the file come up with a plan and report to me. Once you have the plan we can set it into motion. Choose your agents with care."**

"**Yes Sir." Khan said Kahn took the file **_**and knew that this was a test. He was uncertain if he was ready to kill on orders. It was not the killing per hay that was a question. Rather that an other might choose to use him. If he killed it would be because it suited his needs. At least he would not be alone and that thought made him smile. It was at least a good time to begin the rest of his family and it was a chance to check out this America he had been observing by television and radio. He wanted to see if the American's really were as weak and docile as they appeared to be. Karl has said looks were deceiving and Khan had a feeling that was indeed true.**_

_**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Elsie walked to the room she shared with her husband. He was reading and working on the tests Khan had taken.**_

"_**I see you are back. Was the day rewarding?"**_

_**She shifted uneasily. Despite her growing feeling for her young lover she truly did love Karl. She went to his side and knelt at his feet. "I think soon we will have a child. He works hard to begin the master race."**_

_**Karl reached down and stroked his wife's face. He could see she was torn. In a way that validated his choice to allow this. He loved her dearly and hated the thought he could lose her. He had no doubt that Khan could win her away if he tried but it was a measure of his honor that he did not. "Then I am pleased. What do you think shall we name our son Karl as well or will that be to much for a son to bear. To be named for his father? I am told Americans do not often name their sons after them."**_

"_**I love your name husband. Karl would be a fine name for a son." I just wish….. We could give him your full name." She put the thought away as it could never be. Her son would have her husbands name and she should be pleased he wished it.**_

_**Karl smiled at this. "Perhaps in time we will tell him the name and that he should bear."**_

_**His wife smiled and said "In time." **_

_**Karl was content as he held his wife's hand and she felt badly that he did not understand the truth but because she loved him she buried it for now.**_

_**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**_

_**Khan went to his room and sat down. He had a lot of reading to do and a team to choose. The sooner he was done the sooner he could come back and work on having his first son.**_

_**TBC…**_

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	127. Chapter 127

-1

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/8/27**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 169 Plans and Practice Makes perfect NC- 17 Language and content of a sexual nature.**

_**There seemed never to be enough time. Is it so much to ask to have even an hour with my wife? I love my country, but surely I deserve some time to simply be a husband and a father. **_**Alex thought. ****_I just want to see my wife and son Sergey for a little while. _**

_**I suppose I shall have to make a little time for him. Shasha is a fool but he is Sergey's father. I just wish he was not. I was so looking forward to private time with my beloved as his wife refused to come to this barbaric place. I wonder if she realizes what she is missing. Then again she loathes him and is likely glad he is not there with her.**_

_**She is so smug. How can Sasha not see he is being used. And that sweet baby is he even Sasha's son at all? I guess it is not my business but he is a patriot and deserves better then to be a cuckold for that evil fool in power. Holly thought. Well all I can do is be the most supportive agent for him. Maybe in time he will see the truth before it gets him killed.**_

**Mestral followed his wife who was clearly looking for an escape. Maggie was suddenly not feeling to well. She was feeling sick to her stomach all of a sudden,**

"**Paul Maggie is ill." Mestral whispered. "We must find a washroom."**

"**I will follow you two. " Paul motioned to David who lead moved ahead of Maggie to lead the way. **

**As David lead the way he spoke into a communications device. "Jackie I need you to meet us at the washroom on the Assembly level." There was no way Maggie would not be guarded. She was to important to Mestral. **

**Jackie Riley moved from her position on the entrance to join them. She was a Army First Lt. Currently assigned to help guard Maggie Grayson. Early on it became all to clear that sometimes Male guards would not be sufficient. "I am on my ways sir." She had been surprised at the assignment but eager to prove that a woman was as good a soldier as a man. She would do all She could to excel at her job. She was very proud to be an officer. The first in her family and the Riley's had served in the Army since before the Civil war. She was not going to let the family down by failing this task. So what if it meant guarding a lady like Maggie Grayson. She was a fine woman and one Jackie had come to respect highly.**

_**Maggie slow down we will lose our guards. Mestral sent thought he bond his concern growing by the moment.**_

_**Easy for you to say you are not the one who is about to be ill. It will be so embarrassing.**_

**Holly noted that Maggie Grayson seemed ill_. I wonder what is wrong? I had better tell Sasha._**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Charles S. Tucker III rested his head on his bond-mates lap. Looking up into her eyes he asked. "How come the High command never guessed. I mean Earth advanced a lot in less then 100 years. You would think that they would have noticed and sent someone to look into it."**

**T'Pol looked away and Charles sat up. "They did send someone." It was a statement not a question. "How come no one reported it?"  
**

"**They could not without exposing Mestral."**

"**What….Ya mean T'Mir was sent and that Xon?"**

"**Indeed, They did return several times to check on him. I believe that they even visited the UN at that time."**

"**What!!!" Charles shouted. "Now this I gota hear. Who else kept the secret? I mean scoot ships had crews of three."**

**T'Pol Sighed and decided to tell the rest of the story. It was not as nice as the others. No it was a lot darker.**

**Because this would show that Vulcan had indeed interfered with Earth's development.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**She walked out side and smiled as she looked at the noon day sun. It was a warm day and soon the crops would come in. She was pleased that the harvest looked like it would be a rich one. Her grand son was tending the fields and it was clear he was growing into a handsome young man. However it was equally clear that none of the women interested her. She was s strong and to independent to be caught by a weak woman. It was also clear that he was to intelligent to be captured by a simple woman. She sighed. If only. She recalled that only once had her grandson ever been interested in a woman. That T'Mir who was related to Mestral. To bad she would not return.**

**Sagan was never going to be happy here. His studies with the monks had helped his mind grow and he would soon enter the university. While he was 24 he was not to old to learn. His tour in the USMC had forged him into a man. A man who now wanted to help his people grow strong and independent. Raven feared for him.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**T'Mir was apprehensive as they entered the Sol System. It had been over four years since they had left Earth. Now however they were back. She looked over at her younger sister. T'Arean who seemed equally pensive. She knew her sister had been shocked to learn the truth. It had not been easy to get the High Command to assign the T'Arien with her. However if the secret was to be kept then it had to be in the Clan. Xon sat in the chair of the second of command. He had become a fine first officer in recent years. Oddly T'Mir considered him a friend now. They were by the nature of t heir choice to allow Mestral to Stay on Earth closer then they might have been. In fact they and their families had become close allies. **

"**T'MIr are you certain it will be wise to return to Carbon Creek?" T'Arean asked **

"**Logic suggests that it is a good place to begin to look for Mestral." Xon said stopping T'Mir from having to answer. "It was clear Mestral had an affinity for that town."**

"**I wonder if he is well."  
**

**T'Mir looked away that was her fear that they would learn Mestral had perished.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"**Ya mean they came back? Man…no wonder you never told nobody. The High Command be pissed."**

**T'Pol nodded. As Trip now hugged her close. He began to kiss her clearly trying to distract her sudden dark thoughts.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Alexander moved to his wife's side. He snagged her arm and pulled her into a corner. "I want to see you."**

**Sighing she nodded. "I will come to your room in one hour."**

**Alexander nodded. As she slipped away.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Maggie became ill and Jackie handed her a towel. "Can I help you Mrs. Grayson." She was always careful to be formal in public.**

"**I am fine. I think it is just morning sickness again. Though nobody told the baby it was supposed to be good in the afternoon."**

**Jackie grinned at this.**

_**She is pregnant that is news. **_**Holly thought slipping out of the second stall.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Hours latter Maggie laid in her husband's arms. **

"**You are sick. We can not…"**

**Maggie sighed. "I am pregnant Mestral not sick and we can. You know it." She kissed him firmly on the lips. "I need this. Remember you are supposed to see to your mates every desire. You promised to be my love-slave if I came along."**

"**I did not. One can not love a slave. Besides love is an emotion."**

**Maggie laughed and knew he was teasing her. "To bad mister you promised. I am better now. It was just that Indian food we ate. To spicy."**

**Mestral gave in as he hand were making him crazy. He recalled Matt's warnings. "Pregnant women have no logic and Mestral they are twice as horny. Besides look on the bright side it is not like they can get pregnant again."**

**Mestral had not understood the humor but he was glad his wife desired him. He rolled onto his back and lifted Maggie up. "The take what is yours my wife. I would not want to be accused of breaking my word bond."**

**She laughed and began to ride him. _She loved controlling their play._**

**Mestral sighed with pleasure. _He loved letting her think she was in control. _Strong hands held her in place as she rode him. He could feel her joy through the bond. It was as if their souls connected. **

**Mestral groaned as she suddenly stopped moving. Maggie leaned down and her fingers touched his face. He was shocked to feel her try to meld with him. _Maggie?_**

_**I want your mind as well as your body Mestral. What are you feeling?**_

**He sighed and opened his mind.**

_**There was desire strong and true. Maggie smiled. She loved the feel of Mestral mind. It had been as thrilling as the physical love they shared. She read his desire and need to keep her safe and to protect her. She also felt his instinctive need to control and dominate in their lovemaking and his desire to let her have her "fun." **_**Maggie grinned and decided to help him out with his desires. She rolled off him and slid down his body. Before Mestral could protest she began to tease and taste him. She knew he loved this form of sex even if he never said a word. She loved the bond it made words unnecessary and her beloved Vulcan could not hide his desire form her.**

"**Maggie….I need…" She laughed at his strained voice. **

_**Cum for me do not try to control it. Sometimes Mestral it is good to give in to desire. She sucked him with skilled lips and he cried out. Passion exploded and his last thought was Human women were wicked.**_

**Maggie smiled as he let go. She quipped _then Punish me my lord._**

**Mestral growled and Maggie was shocked to find herself suddenly pinned. Mestral wasted no time and tied her hands. Shocking her. His eyes glazed with passion. "I will be happy to indulge your fantasy my slave. Perhaps it is you who will be my love slave. I know you desire this."**

**Maggie swallowed _hard and decided that sometime the bond was difficult for even as Mestral could not hide his deepest desires neither could she. She gulped as he began to tease her. Soon she was crying out with passion and knew he was determined to make her admit she loved him as much as he did her. There were worse fates then being her husbands prisoner for a few hours._**

**Mestral held Maggie down. _She was a strong woman one with a deep passion. She loved control but she also loved surrendering it to him. He was amaze that this small human loved the wild side of his passion. She welcomed him in the fires and seemed to seek to kindle that possessive dominant side of him often. As he made love to her bound form he felt in control. It was as if her desires to submit brought out a gentleness in him. She was his everything. He kissed her and teased with his fingers and lips and soon Maggie was moaning. It was wonderful not to be afraid of his desires. Somehow he knew that when his fires returned they would be safe as if this play ensured it. Because despite his lose of logic his body would remember this play and he would imitate it. While there might be some roughness he would never hurt his mate. It was as if Maggie knew practice made perfect._**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	128. Chapter 128

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/8/28**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 170 Reunion PG**

**It had been relatively simple to scan Carbon Creek for Vulcan Life signs. What they found shocked T' Mir .**

"**How can this be. The science directorate has said that Vulcan's can not cross breed." Xon said **

"**Clearly they are mistaken." T' Arean said "It seems we can with humans. There are two life signs that are neither human not Vulcan in Carbon Creek. Both are male approximately two human months old. That could logically make them Mestral's offspring though the gestation period is short."**

**T' Mir looked at her sister. "That may not be so. Humans carry their young for less time. I believe it is nine of their months." **

"**We must know the truth. If it is true then we can never let the high command know this." Xon said "You know that they would seek to cover it up eliminating all evidence of the proof that the directorate was wrong."  
**

"**I agree. This was not something I considered …."**

"**We could not have known T' Mir in any case it hardly matters. It is perhaps a good thing. I would have hated for Mestral's house to end."**

**T'Arean nodded clearly agreeing even if they were the only ones ever to know the truth. **

"**We must learn if Mestral still lives. Just because there appear to be hybrid children does not mean he is alive and well." T' Mir said**

**T'Arean listened to the Terran broadcast. Her eyes grew wide. "T' Mir….I think that is the least of our issues. Listen to this please." She flipped a switch and the radio broad caste came into the ship.**

**The three Vulcans listened as Mestral's speech was broadcast live.**

"**Surely he could not mean to tell them about us!" Xon exclaimed.**

**T'Arean looked confused and T' Mir just sighed. _It seemed Mestral had little patience with human foolishness. However he could not be allowed to reveal the truth just yet._**

_**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

**Sagan dressed with care. He was only a waiter but he prided himself in doing a good job. Besides he hoped to meet Dr. Grayson and perhaps have a chance to ask to be an intern. He could not afford to look sloppy.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**There was little difficulty landing the shuttle or even hiding it. However finding transport had taken some creativity. T' Mir , Xon and T'Arean walked to the place that gave off the mixed life signs. T'Mir was rather shocked to see Zephraim carrying what appeared to be a small child. Her scanner clearly showed the child to be a Vulcan / Human Hybrid. They had followed the movement of these life signs from Carbon Creek to New York and were surprised to see that there were several guards protecting the children. It was clear that the children were content as they eagerly seemed to reach for Zephraim and a the young human female who was with him. The second male child was being held by the female. She cooed softly to him.**

"**Come on boys be good. Mom wants you nice and clean when you meet Uncle Harry." Zephraim said _He had to admit the little sailor suits Heather bought the boys were adorable. They looked really cute in the blue outfits. He was happy that they would soon be seeing his mother and father as the boys demands were giving him a headache. _**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**They entered the hotel and headed for the reception room. T' Mir and T'Arean walked in side by side with Xon. They had scanned the area and noted the elaborate dress of many of the dignitaries as well as the differing races present. It had been an decided that that they could wear their formal robes as it was the same as the dress clothing Mestral and Maggie were wearing. They were rather shocked with the ease of their entrance though all three were pleased not to have had to find a way in. In the end they simply walked through the main entrance the guards mistaking them for diplomats. What they did not know was that Paul had spotted them. He had recognized T' Mir from a photograph Zephraim had taken of she and Curly or Xon. He had allowed them to enter the facility and slipped away to warn Mestral.**

**Mestral was talking quietly with Mrs. Roosevelt and the President with Maggie at his side. David slipped up and whispered into his ear. **

"**Mestral I think your friends are here."**

**Mestral's brow rose and was rather surprised at this. It could become a complication. He looked over and saw Zephraim with Samuel. He noted his Eldest seemed a little concerned. He waited as Zephraim made his way over to him.**

"**Father we may have a problem. I think T' Mir and Xon are here." He had spotted them walking in and knew his father needed to be warned. "What should we do?"**

"**I shall speak to them. " Mestral said softly. **

**Harry Truman sighed and now knew for certain that humanity was not alone. He looked over and saw three handsome people come toward them. They were richly dressed and clearly used to being in command.**

**All eyes shifted to the trio as they made their way to Mestral and his companions. Several guards moved to stop them only to be ordered away by Harry Truman. "Let them come." He commanded.**

**The sudden interference made Xon nervous. He looked at T' Mir both now realizing that their entrance had been noted.**

**T'Arean looked around her security training kicking in. She was clearly looking for a way out.**

**Mestral whispered to Harry. "I must greet them."**

"**Go, they are your friends and as long as they mean no harm they are welcome here." Harry replied.**

"**I will see no harm comes." Mestral assured him.**

**Maggie sighed and decided that this stand off was foolish. She slipped out from behind her husband and went to take her children from her son and daughter. "I see you have brought Samuel and Seth." Maggie said to her eldest son. Her smile was genuine as she took the boys and set them at her feet. Then turning to the trio she said in perfect Vuclan. "It is agreeable to see you again T' Mir, Xon." She knew this would answer the immediate question of her relationship with Mestral.**

**He walked to her side and bowed and then said in Vulcan as well. "Live long and Prosper."**

**T' Mir and the others also raised their hands. Much to the surprise of various delegates they heard the reply. "Peace and long life Mestral. It is agreeable to see you once more."**

**The delegates from both China and Taiwan looked on in shock. Many had not really believed that more of Mestral's people existed. Now it was clear that they did.**

"**We thought it wisest to check on your safety ourselves." Xon said "We did not wish to risk you becoming exposed or to endanger your house."**

**Mestral nodded his appreciation of this. He looked on and now saw the third member of the group. _How could this remain a secret with an outsider to witness the events._**

"**This is T'Arean my younger sister." T' Mir said 'All is silence within the family."**

**Mestral nodded and seemed to relax. "It is an honor to meet you. Come Let me make you known to she who is my wife and my three sons. Maggie, Zephraim and Samuel and Seth."**

**Even though they had all suspected such a thing there were three raised eyebrows. **

"**It is an honor to meet you again." Zehraim said "This is my wife Heather."**

"**The honor is ours." T' Mir said formally. "The children?"**

"**They are hybrids. " Mestral said "While they are not full Vulcan they have the gifts of our race."**

**T' Mir nodded "What have you done here? Rockets and the suggestion that they could colonize their moon?"**

**Mestral had the grace to blush. Fortunately the decorative lighting for the reception hid the green tinge on his face. "It is the next logical step."**

"**You were only going to observe." T' Mir said softly. "Was it wise to assist them?"**

"**Circumstances required adaptation." Mestral responded.**

**Harry walked over seeing that a confrontation seemed to be brewing.**

**In English-**

"**Can I help you?" he asked Mestral.**

**Mestral forced himself to relax. "Everything is fine Harry. T' Mir is only concerned about the speech I gave."**

**Harry Smiled at this. "I see. Harry S. Truman Ma'am."**

**T'Mir stared at him apparently without comprehension.**

**Harry grinned. It was not often he was not instantly recognized and respected. It was rather refreshing. He decided Vulcans were good for his souls humility.**

**Maggie decided to do the proper introductions. "Harry S. Truman is the President of the United States and a world leader."**

**This explanation caused T'Arean's eyes to widen. It was clear she at least had no idea of this mans importance.**

"**I am aware of the office you hold sir. I am merely concerned at the one Mestral now appears to hold."**

**Harry laughed at this. "Don't be. He is a wise man. He has stopped me from acting foolish many a time. He is a credit to Surak."**

"**I am certain My forefather would be pleased at this." T'Mir said softly.**

**Mestral bowed his head slightly to this. Harry burst out laughing. "I thought you said your people did not engage in humor?"**

"**We do not." T' Mir Responded.**

**Harry just chuckled at this. Maggie grinned. **

"**Why have you returned so early?' Mestral inquired.**

**Harry looked at him sharply. Clearly he had no thought any of the others would return.**

"**We had to complete the survey mission. It was logical that T' Mir and I do this." Xon explained.**

"**Indeed." Mestral said "I am gratified to see you again."**

**T'Mir inclined her head. She noted the curious stares of many of the other occupants of the room.**

"**We are being observed." She stated.**

"**Hazard of the job." Harry quipped. "Perhaps this should be discussed in a more secure location."**

**Maggie looked at Zephraim and he grinned _sometimes the president was not to bright. Of course it should be in a secure location._**

**The president smiled and said "We have to play nice for the moment. I hope you do not mind T'Mir. This reception is very important to peace."**

'**We will observe this event. It should be most enlightening." T'Mir replied.**

**  
Several delegates began to move to greet them.**

_**Oh this will be fun**_**. Maggie thought. ****_Why can it never be simple?_**

**TBC….**

**TBC…**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.**

**Thanks ,**

**Fire Star**


	129. Chapter 129

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/8/28**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 171 Dry Humor G**

**The Russian leader came over followed by his Chinese counterparts_. It was clear that their curiosity had been aroused. Harry sighed. To bad they would have to pay nice._**

"We must use care the balance of power is tenuous. ." Mestral explained. "Peace is possible but it will be a risk. The Russians are wary of the Americans and fear that they wish to conquer them."

"Perhaps their fear is justified. " T' Arean answered. "It is clear that America seeks to promote its world view. Even to the detriment of her own peoples. The American Dream they call it."

Sagan brought wine over to them. He offered one to the lady who had just spoken. He chuckled unable to resist.

The president looked at him. "Well young man you seem to agree."

Sagan stiffened and said "I do sir. I am Mohawk and know well the price paid for that so called dream."

"Mohawk? What is this?" T'Arean asked.

Sagan looked at her clearly shocked. "We are the people whose land you are on. What they call America was taken from my people."

"Was compensation not provided?" T'Arean asked.

Sagan snorted and Maggie shook her head no.

"No T'Arean it was not. " Maggie said "We have failed first nations people badly. I know you. Are you related to the Red Hawks?"

Harry Truman stiffened not liking being reminded of that fact. "I am trying to address the issue."

Sagan rolled his eyes "Perhaps, someday. But for now I can see the point you seek to make Lady T'Arean. Yes, Ma'am we are cousins. "

Harry looked startled as if the ranks of the people had never occurred to him.

Sagan grinned _he knew royalty when he saw it as his own grandmother was a clan leader. It was clear that the women held power in this society. Maybe they were not as backward as the Americans. The woman was very lovely. While her hair was shorter then he usually liked it was attractive on her. He loved her pointed brows. _

_The male seems confident. While it is clear he is a servant he acts like a prince. I am intrigued. It is clear he has no fear of us or his leader. While he may not agree with the policies of his government he clearly respects the president. Interesting. Perhaps the Americans are not as greedy as I have concluded. _T'Arean raised a brow as she looked him over.

Maggie grinned at this. It appeared that this young man had gained the attention of that very attractive Vulcan female. I may have to invite him for tea. He is about the right age to be a student. "Your cousin is a favorite of ours. I think you to seek knowledge?"

"Yes Mrs. Grayson. I had hoped to see the doctor and ask if he was going to teach on the reserve again this year." Sagan said

"I shall if I can find the time to do so. It is your wish to learn more?" Mestral asked.

"Yes, Dr. Grayson. This Surak sounds like a wise man. I would learn more of him. I am also interested in science. I want to make our lands fruitful for my people. I am told you have developed a solar pump for energy to run the wells in Carbon Creek. We would like to see if we could use this technology on the reserve."

"Dr. Grayson?" Xon asked.

"It is a title of honor." Harry supplied. "And he needed a name we could pronounce."

"Logical. " T' Mir said "Then perhaps it is wise he took such a name."

The Russian approached and smiled. It did not reach his eyes as he greeted them.

The leaders from China smiled and it was clear that they to were not as friendly as they wished to appear to be. Zephraim moved closer to Heather in a protective move. She sighed and knew it was because he cared for her. However she just hated games. She allowed it as he would be more at peace. However for once she wished that they show no emotion rather then a false one.

Lee Sung greeted them. "I see several of our country men have joined you."

T' Mir's brow rose at this. She did not know what this human referred to.

Mestral greeted him. "Mr. Lee Sung may I present my associates. Lady T'Mir and Lady T' Arean and Lord Xon."

The communists brows rose at the titles. "We have no royalty in China. The last Emperor stepped down and embraced our orders."

Mestral nodded in agreement. "The last Chin Emperor did. They are not of his house."

"Whose house are they from?" Came the curt demand.

T'Mir look sent a chill down his spine. "The house of Surak. We have existed for a over a thousand of your years and we will be there long after you are gone. Logic dictates that all empires rise and fall so it shall be with yours. All sentient beings seek freedom Mr. Lee Sung. So then shall your people. "

"Under your rule?" He said mockingly.

"No, That would not be logical at this time. Nor prudent as I an not in a position to place the needs of your people over my own kind. At this time my clans needs are demanding much of my time. It would not be productive to try to gain control of your people. Though ruling such a diverse cultural mix would prove most interesting." T'Mir stated honestly.

There was a look of shock on all the faces. The Presidents because he could see that for a moment the Vulcan had considered it, Mr. Lee Sung because he could not believe anyone would not wish to rule his nation and The Russian premier because he could not believe the inherent honesty in the answer. He also noted the intense look the woman got from Mestral as if he had been shocked that she was even considering interfering.

Maggie sighed and somehow knew that T'Mir was being honest. That made her want to smile. It seemed that Mestral was not the only Vulcan fascinated by humans.

"T'Mir you know it is forbidden to interfere with their development. They must learn their lessons on their own. " Xon chided.

"I am aware. Our order has strict guideline." T' Mir said at the surprised looks from the world leaders.

Zephraim looked away with a smile.

"So you are an aristocrat then. It would explain why Dr. Grayson is afraid to return to his homeland. " Kernoffe said mockingly.

"Those of us who you would call royal live to serve our people." T'Arean said softly. "Just because we are born to our positions does not mean we do not earn them."

"T' Arean is correct. It is our responsibility to see that our people are cared for. We ensure the peace and prosperity of all the clans." Mestral said "Wealth is only to be used for the betterment of our clans and families."

"I can see how well you have done that." Mr. Lee Sung said "You are a wealthy man Doctor."

Mestral inclined his head "I am. However I would point out that most of what my family has earned is returned to our community. "

Sagan nodded. "That is true enough even beyond Carbon Creek. Dr. Grayson has funded a lot of projects on our reserve."

"While my lineage may be royal I am a trained scientist and Xon and engineer." T'Mir explained.

"What is your profession then young lady?" Harry asked T' Arean.

She looked at him and without blinking. "I am a security expert and a linguist. I currently am fluent in 7 Human languages."

"Human languages?" Came the inquiry.

"I am afraid English is still new to my sister." T' Mir said T' Arean nodded agreement.

"I think English is a difficult language to learn." She stated. "It lacks the proper flow of Russian or Mandarin."

This caused the leaders to chuckle in agreement. Maggie sighed _Thank God for dry Vulcan humor though I would guess T'Arean has no idea that she made a joke._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	130. Chapter 130

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/9/4**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 172 The Meaning of Feast.**

The meeting adjourned and they all headed to the dinning area. Maggie sighed in relief. _So far so good. It was important that the delegates at least appear to be getting along. Tension in the world was very high and one thing all humans had to do was eat. It was usually the simplest way to appear to get along. The idea that a feast was universal in all human cultures. The complication came when one tried to decide what types of food to serve. Maggie knew from her talks with Paul that every effort was being made not to cause offence. The Unites States was giving this dinner and they were pulling out all the stops. She looked around and noted the tables full of food. Maggie noted that the tables were clearly marked. She smiled buffet style may seen informal but it truly was a cleaver way around a problem. Vegetarian foods were in one section, Kosher in an other and every culture that had a food taboo was protected as the taboo food was no where close by. Well done chefs _Maggie thought

The various leaders took their seats and most were rater surprised at the way the dinner was set up. The British Prime Minister Winston Churchill looked over at his American counter part. Harry Truman smiled. _For once this was his idea. He rose and went to the front of the room._

"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I have your attention please."

All eyes fell on him.

"I know everyone is wondering why we have set the meals up like this. Well I am just a simple country boy at heart." The president looked around the room. His joke did not go over all that well. "That is to say I have simple tastes. I however have recently discovered that diversity is a good thing especially with food. However I also understand that some people have differing requirements then I may have. So rather then try to find one meal to satisfy everyone we have this buffet. " his hand waved toward the tables. "Behind me are the delicacies of every nation on Earth that is represented here. As many as we could find and produce. There are over 400 differing food stuffs represented. Why? Because we in America want everyone to see we can get along. We respect every culture and world view. While we may not have all the foods of your regions we have attempted to include as many as possible to show the value of each. You see all people must eat and drink and this food will hopefully help us grow. I encourage you all to try something new. We labeled everything but if you have a question please ask. We don't want to make you sick if there are allergies or risk offending any special dietary requirements you may have for religious or cultural reasons. Please join me in this fest so we can show that we can find common ground even if it is only with our stomachs."

There was a laughter as this last part was translated and the delegates rose. It was clear that they were at least curios about the food provided for the feast.

T'Mir moved to Mestral's side "This much food is a waste. The humans can not possibly consume so much."

Maggie grinned at this but said nothing. David who was standing near by answered the question before Mestral could.

"Ma'am it is about generosity. We share all we have. A feast is to prove we can provide. The abundance is to ensure no one goes hungry. As to the variety it was to show that America values other nations food stuffs. Try it you will never see such variety again I think."

"This feast is intended to honor the people that have gathered here?" T'MIr asked?

"Yes, it is. Long ago we realized that cultural taboos often have caused tensions and wars. I hoped to avoid this by having such a bounty." Harry explained as he walked over to the group.

"This is logical. An interesting way to show that your people value IDIC." T'Mir replied.

"IDIC?" Harry asked.

"Infinite Diversity and Infinite Combinations one of the primary teachings of my forefather Surak." T'Mir explained.

This little bit of information spoke volumes to Harry. _It was now clear that this T'Mir was someone of great importance among her people. He noted the deference Mestral gave her. He had bowed to her. He clearly considered her an important person. Once more Harry wondered about Surak. He made a mental note to try to ask Maggie about him. Maybe she would be more forthcoming with information._

The group headed to the buffet to get their meal. Harry motioned for more chars to be brought over_. If these folks were friends of Mestral they would need to be guarded. It was clear that they had no idea how to deal with humans. Harry was still amazed that they had remained hidden on their earlier visit._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	131. Chapter 131

-1**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/9/10**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 173 New players in the Game PG**

T'Arearn watched the humans with interest. _They were clearly an intelligent if primitive species. She was intrigued by the many differing colors and styles of clothing. It was clear that some was designed for differing climates than the area they were now in._

"There is a lot of water set our here? Is that usual T'Mir?" T'Arearn asked "Is it not a waste of the most precious of resources?"

"I agree the Americans never seem to see the value of water." A man said as he walked up. His robes were long and his head was covered. T'Arearn looked at him. His darker skin tones and robes reminded her of their own people in the far south. Even his hair was dark though he had air on his face.

Mestral noted the man's baring he was used to being in command. He was clearly a leader. "When one is from an area rich in a resource one hardly considers it of value. America is a water rich land. Even her desserts have more water then our home."

"Yes, We have oil which is valuable but, in truth I would trade much of it for clean free flowing water for our people."

"Water is valuable and it must be guarded with care." T'Arearn agreed. Switching to Vulcan and to Mesteal " Mestral there is always a way to create it if one has proper technology. Would this not have been more useful to them? Far more then finding the stars. It could have lead to peace."

This got her a sharp look.

"T'Arearn that process is years away for these people." Mestral warned. "I will see that they have it in time. I did not have the resources to build such a device. I was also afraid that they would adapt it. Create weapons in massive scales."

In Vulcan again-

"I would give replicators to them now Mestral. " Switching to English "It might well lead to peace if they did not have to worry about having enough water and viable land. Would you trade peace in your region for water Sir?" She asked. "Would you trade peace to see your desserts bloom and be on friendly terms with say the Israelis?"

A stunned Prince Rashid looked at the woman as if she was mad. "How could this be? There will never be peace. They have taken our richest lands and we are trapped in a culture that has no respect for us."

"Then where is the incentive for us to give you water?" Xon said softly. "We can make your desserts bloom. However, it would not be logical to do this if they will flow red with blood. Though I am uncertain if we should interfere?"

"Xon you can assist me in building a replicator. Perhaps if we demonstrate the potential then the prince may consider peace a small price to pay. Or perhaps he prefers his people to be thirsty." T'Mir said "We have been observing and it is clear that at least part of the issue is fear that you will be unable to feed and care for your people. That is a legitimate concern however we can solve such a problem easily enough. Perhaps we could spare them the price our people paid to find peace. Besides Mestral is right sometimes peace is worth the risk. "

Xon bowed his head to her command and sighed.

_Maggie was hard pressed not to laugh it was clear he was exasperated with his companions but he respected both enough to side with them. He was clearly a good friend to have._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	132. Chapter 132

-1**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/9/13**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 174 And the Desserts shall Bloom Pg-13

"Are you saying you can make water?" The prince asked shock showing on his face.

T'Arean looked at him confused and simply said "Of course it is a simple process it is only two parts what was the name in English?"

"Two parts Hydrogen and one part oxygen." Sagan supplied. "Would it not be far simpler to simply take the salt from the sea water?"

"Interesting option. It was not one I had considered." T'Mir said "What about you Mestral could it be done with the current technology?"

"Yes, It is actually far easier. It would be perhaps labor intensive but we could create some water using solar panels for power. It would then not create waste or pollution." Mestral removed a pen from his pocked and began to sketch on the linen table cloths. _Maggie wanted to groan but knew he had no idea how expensive the linens were. He was now to intent on solving a problem. _The others looked on.

"You could use a double system. A filter could be set up at the end to retrieve the salt. I am certain it will have value. It will simply be modifying a process that the people are already familiar with creating a dual harvest of both water and salt. " Mestral explained.

Prince Rashid looked down at the drawing. He recognized part of the layout. It had been used for thousands of years to harvest salt from the sea.

"The process you currently use allows the water to evaporate leaving the salt to be harvested. However if it is an encased system the moisture can be capture and be diverted away into containers to catch the water. If it is done on a large scale in a self contained system you should be able to gain at least 75 percent of the water to use. This could then be used for drinking or to water crops." T'Arean explained. "I find the system to be highly logical except that it did not capture the water. The cost for such systems would not be very much. In fact the secondary set of catches could easily pay for themselves in 2.5 months with the amount of water you would gain."

The prince looked stunned as if this never occurred to his people. He wondered if it could be implemented on a larger scale. Even if it only gave them a little more it might be enough to increase the animal herds or plant some vegetation.

"That is amazing. You just designed that now?" He asked

"We simply modified an existing piece of technology. It is similar to what our own ancestors used however they did not have seas. They used to catch the wind and draw moisture from it" T'Mir explained. "Adapting is how one survives. One must continually learn and grow. What ever we considered advanced to day is merely outdated on the morrow. It is wise to learn form others and to adapt what they have done and if possible improve it."

Sagan looked down and took a pen out of his pocked. He drew an other line two. "If you add a third layer then the moisture will gather here as well. Some will drip down and you can then catch it. The third layer on the top will catch the rain or dew and you can direct it straight into the holding tanks. Screens over the tanks will keep out bugs and filters catch any extra salt or sand."

"That is a very interesting addition. Will it work?" T'Arean asked her companions.

Mestral looked down. "The boy is right it should gather more water. Only in the rainy season it would have to be a larger catch." He drew a wider catch. "Each unit should gather around 8 to liters a day from 11 processed. I had not considered dew catchers. T'Mir we could build those as well. Perhaps like those in Shadikar?"

"Perhaps, I think Gol's design would be more efficient however."

Mestral considered. "I think we would need scans of the area and data to be certain perhaps you can do this before you leave for home."

"Perhaps." T'Mir said considering the option. "They will need a filtration system." He brow rose as she tried to think of a way.

"They can use the sand." Sagan said

All three Vulcan's looked at him incredulously. "The sand is clean or at least most of it should be. Run the water through it first. The evaporation process will leave it and the salt behind. They can then sift the sand out as the grains will be a different size."

"That is a very easy process and cost effective. Logically thought out young man. "T' Arean said.

Sagan laughed "I bet I am older then you Miss. I am 23 what are you about 18?"

"Now Sagan you should never ask a lady her age." Zephraim broke in before T'Arean could reveal the truth. There was no way she was that young. And Zephraim knew her true age would reveal far to much.

Sagan blushed and said" Sorry Miss, I was just teasing you. I meant no offence."

"No offence is taken where none is intended." T'Arean said with a slight nod. "Your conclusions are interesting. T'Mir would they work for this region?"

"According to the scans they should as long as the sand was clean." T'Mir sketched a tank witch clean sand could be layered. "We could run the salt water through this first then to the desalinization tanks."

"If they were larger like this." Xon said adding to it. "Then with separate pipes you could direct the water to differing stations. Perhaps double filter the water that will be for human consumption but less purity would be needed for the gardens."

The President of the United States merely leaned back and smiled. _He was having a good time watching the Vulcan's work out this problem. He grinned at the looks of confusion and awe on the other world leaders faces. It was clear none of them had ever seen this type of work up close. Harry had seen it often but it still amazed him. He grinned thinking that the Boy Sagan had assured his place with his help today. He noted that the Prince was stone still as it slowly began to sink into him that the Americans were designing a water treatment plant for his people that did not use power and would not negatively affect the environment. It would also be inexpensive and easy to maintain. He was clearly in shock._

"It should be simple enough to create a pool which can be used to irrigate a garden area. Once the plants take root then there will be shade and perhaps a more useful environment to live in. The grasses and eventually the trees will help lower the heat. In time as more and more area is developed the farmed area could increase. The tress will produce more oxygen and this will be a benefit for all. In time the dessert shall surely bloom." T'Mir finally said "Perhaps creating a rainforest effect. That could take many years however."_  
_

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	133. Chapter 133

-1**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/9/13**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 176 Superior Intelligence Must Lead The Way PG-13

Kahn stood off at a distance and listened to the conversation. He was dressed as waiter and was rather shocked at the conversation. He had been sent to scout out this Mestral Grayson to find a way to terminate him if necessary. _However listening to the man and his associates he was shocked to see he clearly was a political. He had no desire to promote America over other nations rather to assist all of humanity. He wanted humanity to work for the benefit of all. Coming from a poor nation one that often suffered because of the whims of other world powers he had been more then prepared to eliminate this man. The idea that humanity could be united in a common goal was intriguing. He considered the argument of cooperation. Many governments would not work one would. If the world was ruled by those who were more advanced then this dream could happen. He carried coffee to them. He knew with the presence of the other three killing Mestral would be useless as they would simply take his place. There was no logic in that. No he would observe and learn. Perhaps he should arrange to take classes from this man and his associates. They were clearly superior to some of his own instructors. Something to consider. One world government a New World Order not bent on conquest but to ensure peace. That would indeed be a worthy goal for his new race. They could guide and shield the others in humanity. His people were superior and they would surely help build a new world. Superior beings had to have a higher goals and achievements. Their very intelligence demanded that they be the ones to show humanity the way to a new future. Mestral was right humans could reach for the stars. Yet as the governments were they would only fight over the stars. Far better it be a United Earth that went out. Yes He would make Earth one people even if he had to crush all who opposed him._

Mestral noted the youth who was listening. _Perhaps peace would begin with young men like Sagan and this other male. He seemed intent on learning. Yes peace was possible. All humanity had to do was desire it and work for it. Nothing good ever came without effort. Mestral knew humans had great potential and these young males were clearly willing to stand up and attempt to take on the challenge._

Kahn forced a smile. He _was he knew a predator but it would not due for them to see this. No he had to appear young and innocent. A thing he had never really been. His life had forged him and for a brief moment….No he would not think about that it was a weakness and if he was to build the world these people wanted weakness could not be allowed. He would forge a new world and their ideals would be born. He wanted humanity to find the stars and rule them._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	134. Chapter 134

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/9/15**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 177 Backroom Diplomacy -Neutral Negotiators

Harry S. Truman always knew that the true workings of real diplomacy was often behind the scenes. _Old fashioned Horse trading as it were. He was very good at this type of wheeling and dealing. To be honest it was one of the reasons why he had ended up as the Vice President of The United States. Then fate had made him president. Sometimes he thought it was a cruel one, those days had been less and less when Mestral began helping him forge the peace. He was not a great thinker but he had a feeling that Surak the great pacifist that Mestral followed would have approved of the Biblical references of swords to plows. Even now Mestral and his associates were offering an almost irrespirable Carrot to a war torn region. Both sides needed water desperately and the relatively inexpensive method proposed would greatly reduce tensions. Mestral's appeal to the pride and honor of the Arabs was not a tact that he or his administration had ever considered making and it clearly had hit a cord. Harry wondered if maybe just maybe peace could move ahead?_

_Maggie took her younger sons and set them in highchairs. It seemed ridiculous to her that such young children should be at so important a function. Yet watching the diplomats look at the children maybe Mestral was right? The leaders of the world had to remember that if they made a mistake it would be the children that paid the larger price._

Zephraim moved to Mestral side. "Father perhaps it would be possible to negotiate a fair settlement. Payment for the lands taken and an honorable alliance. While I am certain that the Prince and his people have legitimate grievances it is also certain that they are reasonable people. Honorable men who have been forced by circumstances into this war. Perhaps if an honorable trade could be made peace could reign and honor be restored. Maybe T'Mir could and Xon could mediate. They have not real interests there other then peace."

Mestral looked at his son sharply. He then looked at his associate. T'Mir's brow rose and she looked at Xon. Xon sighed and expelled a breath a clear sign he was annoyed. However he looked at Zephraim and then at T'Mir. "T'Sia it would not be the first time we have been requested to do this work. It is as Zephraim said logical to offer our assistance."

Prince Rashid was stunned. "We thank you for the offer but My people would never accept Americans as mediators. No offence to your people."

T'Mir straightened and answered "We are Not Americans. We are….simply visiting an old associate. Our time here is limited. We would not take sides. Logic dictates that peace is the most desired outcome. I can honestly say you will never meet anyone who is as neutral as we shall be."

The Israeli ambassador came over concerned about what was happening. "How could we be certain? This seems almost to easy. To simple to have a neutral party here." He looked at the Prince of Arabia and nodded politely. They may be enemies but he was an honorable one.

"I agree with Ben Sheller. It is to easy."

T'Mir looked for one to the other. She had not truly wanted to get drawn into this conflict. However peace was a legitimate goal. She looked from one leader to the other. "I see you can agree to be afraid. Is that less frightening then to seek peace and fail? Or is it easy for you to send your young ones to their deaths with each other. Your peoples recently lost over five millions and yours lost hundreds of thousands to the war. Yet you each seem intent on continuing this cycle. If it is not addressed soon it will become a way of life and peace will not happen for a thousand years."

Both men stiffened and looked at each other each considering how deep the hate was beginning to go.

"I shall consider it." Prince Rashid said He bowed shaken and walked away.

The ambassador stood for a moment then went after him.

"Your highness wait. What do we really have to lose? If it fails are we really any worse off?"

The prince stopped and looked at the ambassador. "I will consider the words of the woman T'Mir. Perhaps you should advise your people of the offer. I would not wish to agree only to have your people refuse."

The ambassador smiled and bowed heading to do just that.

In Vulcan-

"Zephraim you know we can not interfere." T'Mir said turning to her pupil. "It was unwise to do that."

"I am sorry. But T'Mir really you know as well as I do it will take a cool logical individual to deal with that mess. No human could do so." Zephraim said

"Logically argued but it is … going to be stretching our limits. We truly do not have more then a month here. It may take that long to get them to the table. We may be under orders to remain hidden from the Andorians but we can not be gone overly long. Thirty of your days is all we can risk." Xon explained.

"It is a chance…" Zephraim said

Mestral sighed and shook his head. It seemed he was not the only one breaking the rules now. He looked at his friends who all looked up at the expectant look in Zephraim's face and together all three said "We will try."

Maggie hid a grin_. It seemed humans were able to talk even logical Vulcans into attempting miracles. "_If it is any comfort I never could resist his puppy dog eyes either."

T'Arean watched fascinated as her elders seemed to capitulate to the human boys emotional plea. _Highly Illogical. Though it would be interesting to try to teach the logic of peace to those barbarians._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	135. Chapter 135

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

1**2007/9/19**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 178 Radical Rebels PG-13

"So you are telling me that Mestral and his friends helped stop the war in the middle east? T'Pol I am finding this hard to believe."

T'Pol sighed as she looked at her mate. "I am merely reading the entries Charles. I was not there so I can not be certain. However it is logical to assume that they did as they reported here."

"No wonder you don't want the High Command to know about Mestral He really did interfere and he was not alone. Do you realize that that was threatened the whole planet?"

"Of course I do Charles. We did simulations on it at the academy. We projected that if peace had not occurred in that period over 100 years of conflict would occur with the death toll being in the millions. The region would destabilize and dictators would rise inflicting pain and suffering on the masses. Wealth from the oil reserves would fuel countless wars."

"T'Pol they directly influenced the outcome of that area's conflict."

"Yes so I have explained. Would you like to learn how the talks came to be?"

"Damn, I need a drink. Ya want som thin I am going to get some hot chocolate. I want a stiff one but I don't want to miss any of the story."

T'Pol sighed "Tea, Vulcan please."

Trip grinned and knew she chose that to hide behind. "Sure thing darlin. Be right back. Just wait right here."

_T'Pol was uncertain why he thought she would leave? She leaned back and wondered once more at the audacity of her foremother. Perhaps she was not the most radically rebellious individual in her family._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_We must be the most rebellious Vulcans in our generation_. Xon thought. _However he liked these humans. When they had first been stranded humans had been difficult to comprehend and often annoying. An emotion he learned well in his trade as a handy man. However they had also proven loyal and compassionate and generous. In the end he had almost not wanted to leave. Only the fact that he was bonded and expecting his first child had drawn him home. He wished he could share this with his mate. As an anthropologist she would be fascinated but these humans. I know the policy about non-interference but there is no choice if not I calculate that the middle east will soon be at war. A waste of resources and lives. Perhaps I should just consider this a lesson in IDIC?_

_T'Mir considered how to proceed. They would need neutral ground for the talks. She looked at the boy Sagan. "Your people are independent are they not."_

"In theory. " he said

"Would they be willing to host the peace talks?" T'Mir asked.

Sagan was stunned at the request. "Maybe, I would have to ask our elders and clan mothers."

"If you would do this perhaps we could aid your people in some way. Neutral ground will be needed and I believe that your people may be the best choice. A group that has nothing to gain by this is best."

"I can see the logic to that. But …respectfully won't they just think we are Americans?"

"Are you just Americans?" T'Mir asked

"No, We are Not." Sagan said straightening proudly. "We are the Six Nations."

"Then so they shall be told this. Perhaps we should have others come as well. "

"The United Kingdom and Canada. Maybe France." Sagan suggested. "The Russians as well."

"I shall consider this with care." T'Mir replied.

"Ask your elders and Clan mothers Sagan and I will endure your people are rewarded well for this." Mestral said

Sagan grinned "Places in your school?"

"As many as you need." Mestral said "As well as any request your people ask that I can grant."

Harry sighed and said "If this works America will owe you as well.

Sagan nodded and slipped out to make a call. _They may have just had a prayer answered._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	136. Chapter 136

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/9/25**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 179 The Road to Rebirth

The news that the Six nations had been asked to host such important talks was on the five O'clock news. Many could not believe that such an important event would be hosted on an Indian reservation. Many were shocked at this including the people who were asked to be the hosts.

"Grandmother the offer Doctor Grayson has given is most generous." Sagan said.

"It would be if we could believe him." She replied.

"I trust him. He is a man of honor. He has already done a great deal for us. He has asked little in return."

"This is not something little Sagan. How can we know he did not plan this from the beginning?" The Clan mother asked.

"It really does not matter if he did plan it." Sagan argued. "It is in out best interests to agree. We can get the new lands and treatment center. He will give us this do we ask. Anything within his power to give. He can easily buy all we need. Also we would be treated as a Nation not as a smile tribe once more. Surely that alone would be an incentive."

His grandmother considered this and looked at the chief. "Sagan has a valid point. We would be seen as a nation once more not merely a protectorate do the Americans. It is worth considering."

"And if the talks fail?"

"We will still have been the host. While I agree there is a risk it may well be worth the chance. A chance to be defined as an idependant people once more. There is truth in the fact that Mestral has been most generous to our people since meeting the first of our people. His wife Maggie is also of our blood."

"The chief nodded at this. It was a well known fact. "Then we shall consider it . Sagan go to Dr. Grayson and tell him he will have our decision by Monday."

Sagan nodded and smiled knowing his grandmother would persuade them. _Few ever refused to listen to Raven's wisdom._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The Enterprise moved into orbit around Vulcan once more.

"Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol to the Shuttle bay in 15 minutes." Hoshi Sato called.

Both Commanders quickly dressed. Trip was grateful he had grabbed a shower after his snack. T'Pol had told him to do so. However he had been hesitant. He looked at her wondering once more at her uncanny intuition.

"There is no intuition to this Charles. It is merely logical. Every time we have an evening to simply meditate we have some emergency. Then there is the fact that the ship turned two point one hours ago."

"Well ya could have told me." He grumped.

Her brow rose. "You are the engineer Thyla you should have felt the turn?"

He sighed and said nothing as he zipped up his uniform.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jonathan Archer straightened his uniform. He sighed. "Well Porthos here we go. Come on boy you will need to stay with Phlox a few days I think."

The beagle whinnied but followed his master.

"I know boy but….I do not think you do the mood much good."

They walked and Archer once more wondered if he was going crazy. He almost wanted to run to the shuttle bay. T'Pel was almost here. He smiled at this.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	137. Chapter 137

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/9/25**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 180 (New places)

T'Pel stepped off the shuttle. She could not believe that Soval had requested her presence at the negotiations. While she was a trained diplomat her true calling was that of a healer. It was why she had entered Gol to learn more and to gain control and cast out her way word emotions. She stepped off onto the Enterprise. She noted that Ambassador Soval's shuttle had already landed and he was speaking softly to a human female. His mate was clearly eager to find their quarters. Logical given that the shuttle bay was very cold by Vulcan standards. T'Pel's estimation of Amanda Cole rose as she sensed that Soval's life-mate was trying to protect him.

"Soval you need to get into a warmer place."

"I am perfectly content to wait Healer T'Pel here Amanda. Relax and rest. I know you are tired."

Amanda sighed and swore silently. _Damn it why is he always so fraken stubborn?_

"Why is a healer coming here anyway? We don't need her for this. You are a skilled diplomat."

"Your confidence in me is refreshing. However, The Monks and P'Jem are not likely to be happy to see me. They will definitely not be pleased that it is Enterprise delivering us to the sanctuary. You know that the negotiations to rebuild it are going to be complicated. While we are no longer at war with Andoria it is clear they still have concerns. We must be successful in the negotiations to rebuild. If not our priests may well become vocal in opposing our becoming more involved with the Federation. T'Pel will help make the situation smoother. Her place in the religious world is well respected. The priests will listen to her words with care. Also her presence will convey that we truly only with the new Temple to be a holy place."

"Shran is just being his usual pain in the ass self. You do not have to be here." Amanda said "T'Pel could handle it."

"Yes he does have to be here." Shran said walking off his shuttle. "Soval I know and I suppose I trust somewhat. I do not know this priestess."

"I do not lie." T'Pel said walking up. "It is not logical to use a place that is holy for a listening post. It shamed us greatly that V'Las did so. You have our word such a thing will never again occur."

"Yeh well we can talk about that latter." Shran said

Jonathan Archer came over "Shran be nice T'Pel is a lady." He raised his hand to Soval and T'Pel and in perfect Vulcan. "Live long and prosper Shaile, T'Sia Amanda and T'Sia T'Pel we are honored at your presence."

Shran's antenna wiggled clearly amused at the formality. "Lord Pick Skin you look like you want to steal the female away."

Jonathan Archer turned a deep shade of red. He would have made a rude retort except that Commanders Tucker and T'Pol arrived just then.

"Now Shran stop teasin the Capn you know he is not like that." Trip said laughing.

His good friend glared. _How do you know Trip. I might like Vulcan women just fine. In fact I find T'Pel to be the most perfect female I ever saw. Archer blushed red. _When T'Pel to break the tension shook his hand. He had no idea she could read his surface thoughts.

T'Pel blushed green and froze. Her senses were flooded the scent of the human male's desire triggered her own and she fought for control. Her fingers holding the human longer then needed. They stroked along his hand and wrist.

Amanda noted this and thought _Oh boy… here we go again. Soval?_

_I am aware. We can not interfere. T'Pel is free to choose._

_But the captain?_

_A logical choice for her to relieve the fires._

_She would use him?_

_No Amanda. I think perhaps she might think so. However…I do not believe it will not result in a bond. Look at Captain Archer. He seems drawn to her. Just as T'Pol was to Tucker._

Amanda laughed _Like I was to you?_

_Indeed. It seems humans are becoming a Vulcan indulgence._

_Amanda laughed and looked down as all eyes looked at her. "_Sorry sir. Just thought it strange we did not move to a nicer spot for the introductions."

Captain Archer flushed again. "You are right of course. If you would all follow me. We can adjourn to a more comfortable place."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The large building was clearly old if well maintained. The scent of pine was easily noticed. The leaders of the Six nations all sat around and debated the issue.

"The vote has been cast. It is cleared 5 to 1. We shall help try to being peace. We will host the talks between the Arabs and the Jews. Dr. Grayson and his friends will assist us in this. We will once more take our place as peacemakers." Raven said and there was a shout as the leaders all joined in the call for peace. Sagan slipped out and ran to a phone Dr. Grayson would need to know this good news.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	138. Chapter 138

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**25 September 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 181 The Most Illogical Beings

T'Pel followed the others to the mess hall which had been converted to a temporary conference room. She noted that there were refreshments present. It seemed humans always equated food and beverages with talking. It was not a logical thing but perhaps it was their way of trying to be hospitable. She felt very uncomfortable but pushed it aside.

T'Pel took a glass of water from T'Pol. Her kinswoman looked at her with concern.

"You seem tired T'Pel?"

"It has been a long journey T'Pol. I will be better once I have had time to meditate."

"T'Pol please escort Commander Shran to his quarters when he has finished his whiskey. Sorry Shran we are out of Ale."

"So now we know why you agreed to host the talks. You need more ale." Shran said as he sipped the drink. He liked it even if it was a weak drink compared to proper ale. However he was pleased that the pink skin gave him the best he had."

"Of course. Why else would we put up with you." Teased Archer. "Seriously you and the others need to unpack. We can start the talks once you are comfortably settled. Maybe after dinner."

"That would be most agreeable Captain." Soval said before Shran could protest.

"Well I could use a nap." Shran quipped. "See ya pink skin. Come on Vulcan let's go."

"This way commander." T'Pol said not rising to the bait.

"I would be happy to take ya to your quarters." Trip offered T'Pel.

"Trip I will do that. I know you have to check the engines." Archer said

Trip looked at him and nodded. "Ok Capn. I will see if they are in one piece. See ya at dinner T'Pel, Uncle Soval, Amanda."

Jon chuckled at the look of surprise on T'Pel's face.

"So it is true then. Soval adopted Enterprise. Poor humans getting stuck with you Vulcans as clansmen."

"It was only logical Commander. It gave us an excuse to keep an eye on them." T'Pol said

"Never thought of that one. Hum….Maybe Soval has the right idea after all. Course it be a little odd having pink skins in the family. But…It could be useful. " Shran smiled. "Wonder what your council would say if I adopted you and Soval?"

"It would merely confirm what we as Vulcans have always suspected that Andorians are insane."

Shrna laughed at this. "Oh I think that true of you Vulcans as well. Pinks skins? There are no less logical race in the universe."

"Yes there is. Andorians." T'Pol quipped back.

Shran laughed at this.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mestral listened as Sagan told him the news.

"This is a beginning then. Go to them Sagan and tell them we will be ready in a day or so. I must inform the president and the other parties who will be at these talks."

"Yes, doctor. Do you think there is a chance sir?"

"There is always a possibility of peace if one is willing to negotiante in good faith. We shall see if this can be done. T'Mir is highly skilled at diplomacy and Xon is very good at seeing all sides. Both are logical beings who will do their up most to help the parties find a peaceful resolution to this useless conflict."

"I hope so sir. Peace would benefit us all." Sagan said "My people have learned that peace can help you prosper. We tried with the Europeans but failed. I hope we can do better here."

"Sagan your people and the Europeans were to different. The Jews and the Arabs are clan and family. Perhaps it will be easier for them."

"Doctor we often fight hardest with our family."

"Perhaps, We shall see." Mestral said

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"We should be observing T'Mir not helping the humans negotiate a peace." T'Arean pointed out. "We can not rule them no matter how much they need our help. Why did you consider ruling them? They would never accept you as a matriarch as their government is clearly to primitive to accept such a logical system."

"It was logical to assume that they would expect us to assert our authority. In suggesting the right to it they will perhaps show a greater deference to Mestral."

"If he is not careful he will end up making Earth a full Vulcan colony without their knowledge." Xon said "They seem to follow his every word. I wonder if perhaps that would not be in this world's best interest. In time he could rule it and guide them to peace? Then in perhaps 200 years his sons could bring this world into the confederation."

"I can not see Earth as part of the Vulcan Confederation. Humans are to volatile and to independent to be easily ruled by our people. No the way Mestral is handling this is best. While it is true he wields influence others rule. He is just far enough away to protect his clan and family. " T'Mir said "He is training future leaders and guardians for his children. In time perhaps the humans will choose one of the children of His to lead. By then his family will be so tied to the planet that they will hardly notice that the leaders they have picked are not human." T'Mir said

"We may be the most logical beings on this world but mediating is illogical." Xon said "We could make it worse if we have to leave before completion."

"We will at least lay the ground work Xon. The it may be a good thing we are leaving as the humans will find their own peace." T'Mir explained. "If they find it together it will mean far more to them then if we simply imposed it on them."

"Logical, I just hope my son Soval has so keen a mind as yours." Xon said

"Soval is a fine boy child. Perhaps in time he can come to Earth as an ambassador. I know your lady would like him to follow in his for father's foot steps."

"I to would be pleased with such an outcome." Xon said "Though I hope he never has to deal with such illogical beings."

T'Arean and T'Mir nodded in agreement.

_At least Soval never have to deal with Andorians. Xon thought._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	139. Chapter 139

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

2007/10/5

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 182 War and Peace and Histories Paradoxes PG

T'Pel waited for Jonathan Archer to escort her to her quarters. She looked the human male over discretely. He was well formed and aesthetically pleasing to look at. He was one human who had impressed her from the beginning. She had meet Archer on Vulcan after V'las had attacked the Syranites. She was with the healers who had been with T'Pel. She found the human Captain was logical in his approach to the situation and he had saved the Kishrea for her people. He had seemed intent on his task no matter that risk. He had carried the Katra of her kinsman Surak and he had never faltered in trying to protect them and the alliance between their peoples. He had willingly taken the risk to return Surak as well. That had taken courage as she knew full well he had risked his mind to do this. He could have kept the Katra and in doing so held Vulcan as his own. However he had not sought to rule by controlling the most important mind that Vulcan had ever produced. He relinquished it with ease.

Jonathan Archer watched his friends and allies leave the room. He took deep calming breathe and said "If you are ready Ambassador?"

"I am ready to go Captain." She said formally. Setting her tea cup down. She was aware that he had waited until she was finished. _Jonathan's manners were very nice. It was one of the things she admired about the humans. Their subtle kindness._

Jonathan Archer lips curled slightly however he did not smile. In his mind he called on Surak. _I hope you are right my friend or I will make a fool out of myself._

_Surak smiled at this and enjoyed the shocked look on his son's face. The cause is sufficient as you are very amusing. It is your task to convince T'Pel of the Logic of this mating as you are the one who desires it._

_Since when? Oh alright already. I just wish the others could see you grinning like a Cat who ate the cannery. I mean seriously Surak you are so blowing your image._

_They would never believe you Jonathan._

_I know…I know he said as he walked toward the hallway._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Shran followed T'Pol to his quarters. He smiled at the amount of trust she was showing. _Only a few years ago the Vulcan would never have let him behind her. Maybe there really was a chance for peace?_

T'Pol lead Shran to his quarters. _It was really only a courtesy as the Andorians knew the way well enough. However a being with his high rank deserved to be treated with respect. Despite the differences T'Pol thought Shran was worth of respect. He had proved himself to be an honorable being many times. She was not certain she considered him a friend just yet but he was definitely an ally and a being she trusted to some degree_. _She just wished Shran had been around years earlier. Perhaps then the war could have been avoided. Then again the war had helped Earth. Her mind drifted to T'Mir's journals. If there had been no war with Andoria would she had been able to mediate the middle east peace treaty? An interesting paradox. That one war helped end an other by forcing the Scout ship to stay hidden on Earth while the Andorians looked for them. She smiled as she wondered what Shran's take on the situation would be? To bad she could never tell him._

"What is amusing you Vulcan?" Shran ask as he noted her smirk.

"Nothing worth sharing Commander and Vulcans do not become amused."

"I pity the pink skin then. If his mate has no sense of humor." Shran quipped.

"I am not mated to Captain Archer!" T'Pol said indignant.

"Not him the other one. Tucker."

T'Pol decided not to address that and instead said "Here are your quarters Commander. We have turned the temperature down to Andorians Prime standards. Commander Tucker has even turned down the Sonics and hot water for your showers. If you need any other adjustments we will try to accommodate you."

Shran smirked _as he noted she did not deny the bond to Tucker_. _**Well at least he had confirmation of that mating. It would of course complicate matters somewhat but he was willing to deal with it. He liked the couple and he was even becoming fond of Soval Not that he would ever admit that insanity.**_

"**I am certain it will be most comfortable thank you."**

"**It would not be logical to treat you without respect. Thanks are not necessary." T'Pol said.**

"**I know , I know one does not thank logic." Shran quoted but he was smiling as he went in. "Ah this is so much better. I would invite you in for a drink but---"**

"**There is no need. If you are satisfied I must return to duty."**

**Shran grinned. "Everything is perfect Commander. One thing I never doubted was Vulcan efficiency. Now get back to work before your pink skin thinks I am trying to steal you and shoots me."**

**T'Pol nodded and slipped away. She sighed as _she heard Shran's laughter as the door closed. Sometimes he was even less Mature then her own mate._**

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	140. Chapter 140

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

2007/10/5

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 182 War and Peace and Histories Paradoxes PG

T'Pel waited for Jonathan Archer to escort her to her quarters. She looked the human male over discretely. He was well formed and aesthetically pleasing to look at. He was one human who had impressed her from the beginning. She had meet Archer on Vulcan after V'las had attacked the Syranites. She was with the healers who had been with T'Pel. She found the human Captain was logical in his approach to the situation and he had saved the Kishrea for her people. He had seemed intent on his task no matter that risk. He had carried the Katra of her kinsman Surak and he had never faltered in trying to protect them and the alliance between their peoples. He had willingly taken the risk to return Surak as well. That had taken courage as she knew full well he had risked his mind to do this. He could have kept the Katra and in doing so held Vulcan as his own. However he had not sought to rule by controlling the most important mind that Vulcan had ever produced. He relinquished it with ease.

Jonathan Archer watched his friends and allies leave the room. He took deep calming breathe and said "If you are ready Ambassador?"

"I am ready to go Captain." She said formally. Setting her tea cup down. She was aware that he had waited until she was finished. _Jonathan's manners were very nice. It was one of the things she admired about the humans. Their subtle kindness._

Jonathan Archer lips curled slightly however he did not smile. In his mind he called on Surak. _I hope you are right my friend or I will make a fool out of myself._

_Surak smiled at this and enjoyed the shocked look on his son's face. The cause is sufficient as you are very amusing. It is your task to convince T'Pel of the Logic of this mating as you are the one who desires it._

_Since when? Oh alright already. I just wish the others could see you grinning like a Cat who ate the cannery. I mean seriously Surak you are so blowing your image._

_They would never believe you Jonathan._

_I know…I know he said as he walked toward the hallway._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Shran followed T'Pol to his quarters. He smiled at the amount of trust she was showing. _Only a few years ago the Vulcan would never have let him behind her. Maybe there really was a chance for peace?_

T'Pol lead Shran to his quarters. _It was really only a courtesy as the Andorians knew the way well enough. However a being with his high rank deserved to be treated with respect. Despite the differences T'Pol thought Shran was worth of respect. He had proved himself to be an honorable being many times. She was not certain she considered him a friend just yet but he was definitely an ally and a being she trusted to some degree_. _She just wished Shran had been around years earlier. Perhaps then the war could have been avoided. Then again the war had helped Earth. Her mind drifted to T'Mir's journals. If there had been no war with Andoria would she had been able to mediate the middle east peace treaty? An interesting paradox. That one war helped end an other by forcing the Scout ship to stay hidden on Earth while the Andorians looked for them. She smiled as she wondered what Shran's take on the situation would be? To bad she could never tell him._

"What is amusing you Vulcan?" Shran ask as he noted her smirk.

"Nothing worth sharing Commander and Vulcans do not become amused."

"I pity the pink skin then. If his mate has no sense of humor." Shran quipped.

"I am not mated to Captain Archer!" T'Pol said indignant.

"Not him the other one. Tucker."

T'Pol decided not to address that and instead said "Here are your quarters Commander. We have turned the temperature down to Andorians Prime standards. Commander Tucker has even turned down the Sonics and hot water for your showers. If you need any other adjustments we will try to accommodate you."

Shran smirked _as he noted she did not deny the bond to Tucker_. _**Well at least he had confirmation of that mating. It would of course complicate matters somewhat but he was willing to deal with it. He liked the couple and he was even becoming fond of Soval Not that he would ever admit that insanity.**_

"**I am certain it will be most comfortable thank you."**

"**It would not be logical to treat you without respect. Thanks are not necessary." T'Pol said.**

"**I know , I know one does not thank logic." Shran quoted but he was smiling as he went in. "Ah this is so much better. I would invite you in for a drink but---"**

"**There is no need. If you are satisfied I must return to duty."**

**Shran grinned. "Everything is perfect Commander. One thing I never doubted was Vulcan efficiency. Now get back to work before your pink skin thinks I am trying to steal you and shoots me."**

**T'Pol nodded and slipped away. She sighed as _she heard Shran's laughter as the door closed. Sometimes he was even less Mature then her own mate._**

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	141. Chapter 141

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**October 17, 2007, 10:28 AM**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 184 Breaking News

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Walter Knight and welcome to the news at five o'clock. As many of you are now aware we are seeing history in the making. It seems that once more America's most important non-office holding figure is helping make history. Dr. Mestral Grayson is even as we speak introducing Delegates from the United Arab League and Israel to each other. It seems that we may have an opportunity for peace in this volatile region."

Walter paused. And took a drink of water clearly he was choosing his words with great care.

"Dr. Grayson has managed to convince the respective parties to allow several of his associates to help mediate the conflict. Dr. T'Mir and Dr. Xon are colleges of his from China who are specialists in political negotiations."

His partner Hillory Wills smiled at the camera's and said "It seems Dr. Grayson has a lot of important friends. In many differing nations including Communist China."

Walter glared at her. "I think that they both stated that they do not currently reside there. In any case it hardly matters if they can gain results. A stable middle east would be good for the world's economy. After all Oil is at over 25 dollars a barrel and rises each time there is a conflict."

"Yes that can be a problem. Joe filled up this morning and it was over 40 cents a gallon." She agreed. "That can take quite a bite out of the wallet."

"That could soon hurt the economy." Walter agreed. "So we must hope that this idea of having the conference on neutral ground will work."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

T'Arean watched as Sagan helped set up the chairs in the conference room. She was rather surprised at how strong the young human was. She rather liked his willingness to work hard and make this conference work.

Sagan looked over at the young woman who was directing the set up. She seemed very young to him to have such responsibility. However he found her wit to be entertaining. She was so dry and unemotional. It was nice to see a woman and not a giggly girl.

Khan had managed to get invited to help with the move. He was rather surprised at how kind everyone was being. Many had questions about where he came from. He found himself being teased a little by Sagan. The young man was clearly amused when he said he was Indian.

"So you are what that fool Columbus was looking for. I can see how he messed up. You look a lot like our people." He was then clapped on the back. "Well come on my friend we have tables and chairs to set up. Maybe this conference will help settle that mess over there. If not at least I meet someone new. I would love to hear about your homeland."

Kahn chuckled at this. He was rather amazed at how giving these people were. He was also shocked at the conditions he saw. All around he could see improvements. Sagan pointed them out. It seemed this Dr. Grayson had been helping to update the infrastructure. Perhaps that was why their council had agreed to host these talks. Clearly the man and his family had spent millions to improve the lives here. Khan was rather angered that a nation as rich as America spent so little on the original inhabitants. He began to feel an odd kinship to the 'Indians' her and vowed to never exploit them as others did.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Helicopters landed at Fort Dunbar and the delegates exited and entered long limousines for the ride to the Reserve.

Prince Rashid leaned back and complicated these talks. He was risking a lot by this. Many in his country did not want peace. However Mestral's words stuck a cord with him. He had three young sons who all served in his military. He did not wish to send them to fight and die. Perhaps a compromise could be worked out. He had never really considered the fear the Jews must feel. He had also never considered that they as the elder race should be guarding their younger siblings. Mestral's point had made him feel ashamed. While he still was not happy with the way the deed had been done perhaps the people of his region had overreacted. It was true that they had a blood connection to the Jews. Families squabbled but they should not kill each other. He considered what the patriarch would have wanted and decided to try. He had even convinced the other nations in the League to at least listen. If nothing else happened the world would see that they had at least tried. He recalled the arguments.

"Prince Hamid conisider this. If we go and talk and they fail. We have tried. We will at least seem reasonable to the west. If we just fight we will seem like savages."

"The lands belong to us. They had no right to give them away." Hamid had shouted.

"Of course they did not. But when has that ever stopped the Europeans or even the Americans from taking what they wanted. No we need their help in other areas so we must play the game. It is equally likely that the Israelies will not agree to something. Let them take the blame. Consider if they object to our solutions then they are in the wrong. The west will withdraw support and we will have a better chance of victory. We may then have to fight for a shorter time and fewer of our people will die." Rashid said

"That is an interesting thought. Alright I will go along and I will convince President Sadir to agree. Listen to what they say then come back to us. We will see if we can perhaps find a way. If not it at least gives us time to better prepare for war."

Rashid had sighed with relief. He was a rich man and a powerful one but the other nations armies were far larger and better equipped he did not wish to make enemies.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

T'Mir and Xon considered the most contentious issue. The main one being the holy sites. Both knew that such places often brought out strong emotional reactions. While the Vulcan people had struggled to learn logic many such temples had been fought over.

"We must find a way to ensure that these places remain accessible to all who wish to make a pilgrimage there. " Xon said

"The area must remain neutral ground. It should not be controlled by either side at all. Jerusalem especially must not be given to one side or the other." T'Mir said "I find it rather surprising that three differing religions seem centered here. All seem to have developed form one bloodline."

"Indeed that is interesting. I wonder if perhaps that is the key." Xon said

"What do you mean Xon?" T'Mir asked.

"What if we make this an open city. A place where no military may come and the law is run by a council elected by each sect. Each sect gets a vote on the council. They elect within their own groups and rotate every three year. No one could control the council long. No one could run more then one term in a ten year cycle. It might control corruption then. The sects could claim block areas having local control in each area over some laws. A tribunal can make common laws for all in areas of property rights and such. In criminal law we could use an international standards if a crime is one group to an other and group law if it is one to the same group if both sides concede. If not international law applies."

"That may take to much to do. It may be better to have one law for all." T'Mir said but we can discuss it."

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	142. Chapter 142

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**October 18, 2007, 2:23 PM**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**A/N: Remember this is fan fiction not real life though I admit wanting to bang some heads together already. Sometimes we humans are like children. This work no way implies either side is right or wrong and again characters are composites types of real life people not real life individuals. For those of you who wonder at the annoyance. Well I have buried tow cousin and a dear friend to the conflict though it could be said the extended version of it. **

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 185 Protocols PG-14

The president of the United States paced. He was clearly agitated. The cabinet watched as he walked back and forth and kept looking at the telephone. "What time is it he asked irritably."

The Secretary of State Henry Kilgore smiled at him patiently and said "Fifteen minutes after the hour sir. It has only been about an hour sir."

"I know…" He said as he began to pace again.

_What did he president expect a miracle? Thought Kilgore. After all these negotiators were not Dr. Grayson._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mestral headed out. He was suddenly stopped by reporters at the gates.

"Dr. Grayson you are not staying for the talks?" Dan Reynolds asked.

"Why would I stay Mr. Reynolds. I am not involved in these talks. My position was simply to facilitate a meeting between the parties. I have no direct involvement. I am merely an means to an end. It is Dr. T'Mir ,Dr. Xon and Dr. T'Arean who will lead these talks."

"But sir surely your input is needed."

Mestral's brow rose and he answered. "I am simply a scientist sir. It is T'Mir who is the trained diplomat and leader. Now if you will excuse me I have some work to do. I fear I am behind in my paperwork."

Dan Reynolds was stunned to say the least. _Dr. Grayson was one of the most important minds America had. He was a leader in many differing areas but he seemed not to understand this. How the man could see himself as a simple scientist was beyond Dan. Dan could not believe any man could be so modest._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

T'Mir waited patiently for Xon and T'Arean to escort their guests into the conference room. It had been decided to follow formal Vulcan custom. It would be clear that all were being honored. Given that both cultures were dessert based the offering of water should be a good way to 'Break the Ice' as humans would say. These talks would be run formally so that the humans would have little chance of an emotional outburst. T'Mir had decided to explain the protocols to the two representatives when they arrived. She took her place at the head of the table. It had been decided that they would treat this episode as if the two parties were members of the same clan coming to the Matriarch for judgment.

T'Mir watched as both parties entered the chambers together. T'Arean and Xon each lead them to the table and their places.

T'Mir took a calming breathe and reminded herself that Mestral was certain that even humans wanted peace. 'Cast out fear' Surak had said and so she would. She would not allow anything but peace to result from these talks.

Golda Amir was rather surprised at the look of utter concentration _on the woman's face. She seemed to be carved in stone. She looked over at Prince Rashid and noted he to seemed concerned with the look. She almost felt like a child being forced to come speak to the head mistress._

Prince Rashid was rather shocked to learn that the woman would be leading the talks_. He had assumed she was merely an assistant to Xon. However he could not back out now without looking foolish. He hated that a woman would be leading but it seemed he had little choice. He had never even considered that a female would be in so powerful a position. He looked over and noted he was not the only one feeling chastened like a school child. He smiled despite himself at the Prime Minister._

Golda knew grinning would not be diplomatic but the absurdity of it was not lost on her. She winked at the Prince.

Prince Rashid tried and failed to look stern. _Well at least they were both entering these talks in a good mood. _

T'Mir raised a brow at their sudden smiles_. She knew enough about humans to realizes that both were amused about something. _"Is something wrong?" She asked.

The tone even sounded like my old headmistress. Golda thought.

"No, No Ma'am ." Said the prince. "It is simply that the look on your face makes us both feel chastened like small children."

The brow rose again and Prince Rashid grin grew larger.

"Indeed. Then perhaps our ways will please you. Xon, T'Arean and I have discussed how to run these talks. It was decided that the best way would be to use a form we were familiar with if it is acceptable to you both."

"What form is this?" Prince Rashid asked.

"We have been informed that both your cultures decend form a clan based structure. Is this information correct?"

The two leaders looked at each other and nodded.

"We are both children of the patriarch Abraham." The prince agreed.

"Indeed, The Princes people are from his eldest son." Golda said.

"My culture is also clan based. As is the culture of the people who have hosted us here. I can see you all wonder why I am leading these talks. The reason is rather simple actually. While you are Patriarchal in your societies our is not. We are from a Matriarch."

Both leaders were momentarily stunned but quickly recovered.

"How will this affect our talks then?" Golda asked. She glanced at the Prince aware that in his country women held very little position or real power.

"It is abundantly clear that neither of you expected me to be leading these talks. Will this pose a problem?"

Prince Rashid stiffened. He noted that the female was in total control. He was rather surprised as women were often overly emotional. However he had promised to try to make these talks work. He was man of honor. "No, I can work with you. Peace is to important to let so insignificant a detail affect them." _Besides he thought if it failed he could always blame it on emotional females. Of course give this T'Mir's control he doubted that would be the real reason._

Golda considered her answer with care. "I do not mind. Perhaps you can bring a new view onto this issue. It is clear we all want peace. We just have to find a way to make it an honorable one for all concerned."

The prince nodded at this. _At least the Prime Minister understood that much._

T'Mir looked at both the people in front of herHer next words might well anger them. _However it might well be the key. Mestral had noted that they were family and clansmen. That often such ties could be used to heal wound. Now it would be tested. _"As you are both of the same bloodline it seemed logical to deal with this as if it was a clan dispute. Among my people I am heir to the oldest and most respected clan on …in our lands. While we are matrilineal in nature our greatest leader was male and his name was Surak. His family and clan became the most powerful among our people. Mestral Family holds the second highest as his fore mother that is maternal grand mother was Surak's bonds-mate. When they became one the wars ended and peace began among our peoples and has lasted almost a 1000 years."

"We know of no place on Earth where peace has been held so long." The Prince said.

T'Mir glanced at the doors where two warriors of Ravens clan stood.

"So you assume then that we are from your world?"

The Prince had risen and prepared to leave but he froze stunned. He looked over at Golda who was equally silent.

"Sit your highness and learn what only a few here on Earth are privileged to know. We are not from this world. We do not need to do this thing. However Surak teaches us Infinite Diversity and Infinite Combinations. We feel in time Earth will be needed. However, Earth must be peaceful if you humans are is to take your place among the stars."

There had been a lot of discussion on weather to reveal the truth or not. In the end Mestral reasoning had won out. "Right now they view themselves as powerful. As able to destroy each other if needed. What they need to know is that there is a power who can easily crush them. That they must unite to protect themselves against a greater threat or appear as a united front. There is no time for any other method to be successful."

"I will not listen to such insanity." Golda said rising. "I am sure that the Prince would agree we do not have time for fairy tales."

Xon spoke for the first time his voice cold. "You will listen or I will personally destroy your cities one by one. It would be rather simple to do. Your childish and immature attitudes threaten to divide this planet and start an other world war. This we will not allow. The Vulcan High Command will not allow an immature species to reach the stars. Better to bomb one region to the stone age as an example to other then allow such a species to encounter other races."

The unemotional calm in his voice started both leaders. "What do you mean?" The Prince said. "What is a Vulcan." The prince was well educated and he knew mythology. Vulcan the god of fire. He looked at the three people across from him and despite his dislike of the Jews moved closer to the Prime Minister. Instinctively his protective nature rose. This was what they had hoped would happen.

T'Arean moved forward and calmly raised her hand. With little thought she sliced her forearm. Blood dripped onto the table and it was a dark green. The two occupants froze then tried to back out of the room.

"We can not allow you to leave. Please take a seat." Sagan directed.

"What?" Prince Rashid spun around. "You knew!" he accused.

Sagan tilted his head. "Of course the Commander informed our clan mother. It is of no consequence we have an alliance with the clan of Surak. They have been most helpful to our peoples."

The Prince was stunned. He realized that they were trapped. He swallowed hard afraid for the first time.

"Sit please." T'Mir asked "This is nothing to fear. Xon is simply pointing out what could happen. Not what will. We observe and do not generally interfere. However your planet is advancing quickly and it must also mature. It is our hope that your two peoples can help lead the way with this. If you can make peace given all your differences then how much easier will it be for others to follow? Peace is always our goal. However there are aggressive species out there that if you meet at your current levels would seek to exploit you. At best you would become slaves at worst they would bomb your planet to the stone age and take what they want."

"Why threaten to do the same?" Golda asked she was sensing a carrot and stick now.

"Because it is far better to sacrifice one limb then the life of the being. "T'Arean said "Id destroying one part of the world would save the rest we will do this."

"Why us? We are not the only people close to war? In fact others are even now fighting." The prince said

T'Mir folded her fingers and answered. "Because your people are calling for a jihad. A Holy war. It is our experience such things always escalate until no one is left alive. Your conflict would engulf all of Earth in time. I have promised Mestral that this will not be allowed."

"What does he have to do with anything?" Golda asked shocked.

"Golda….don't you see he is one of them!" The Prince said as pieces of the puzzle began to fall in place. "You have infiltrated the Americans government!"

T'Mir rose. "We have not. Mestral merely advises. He does not rule."

The two humans looked around the room but wisely said nothing. If this was not ruling what was?

"Mestral found earth to be fascinating when we first crashed here. He wanted to learn more and study. So we allowed him to stay." _That was the truth T'Mir thought if not the whole truth. "_He bonded with Maggie and has become a part of your world. I will admit that we agreed to help with these negotiations because of our long association. However, we also know the consequences of an underdeveloped and immature species reaching the stars. It would complicate an already delicate situation. As a Vulcan protectorate we would be forced to defend you. We do not wish a war at this time because you blunder your way out there."

"Protectorate We are no ones _---" The Prince rose enraged he had about enough of this. His people had to be warned. Aliens walked on earth who knew in what numbers." _Who else knows!!!"

"Those who matter to the equation." T'Mir said softly, "If Vulcan did not claim this would you would be raided by the Orions. Your women would be sold as slave girls and your boys ….would be used as well in many uncomfortable ways. We do not control you but we are all that stands between you and others that would exploit you. We have guarded you since before America was founded. All we have done until recently was observe and record your development."

Golda sank into her chair. The truth was stunning. She looked at the prince who suddenly seemed to deflate. There was no doubt in either's mind that this was indeed the truth.

"What has this to do with us?"

"Prime Minister your people are one. Yes you have followed differing paths but that does not change the fact that you are family. Let the world see this as a squabble and be done with it. Cry peace and become one. United you can become a powerful force for good. The Arab race is strong and honorable and the Jewish one is tenuous and loyal. These traits compliment each other. In becoming one voice you cold bring the world together as no other could. Together your peoples influenced every other major culture on this world to some degree. If you cry peace the world will listen. A peaceful stable middle east could force peace around the world. Your world needs oil to power its machines. If you are not fighting each other the wealth could be used to advance peace and make your peoples lives better. The university at Damascus is brilliant as is the one in Tel Avi but the two do not communicate. If they did they would see that there is a new engine coming out. One that would pollute less and be more efficient. Thus it would stretch out your oil reserves for an additional 100 years. The point being together you could create anything."

"So we agree to peace or you will destroy us?" The Prince said

T'Mir said nothing.

The Prince sat down. "Alright Golda let's talk this out. I … think we have no choice."He looked at T'Mir and said" We will not forget this deed. There will be a reckoning."

T'Mir nodded. _At least they would begin to talk._

She nodded and sat down. The negotiations began in earnest.

Golda was less upset. _There had been a threat but….somehow she thought it was a bluff. These beings valued peace to much. However she would take the gift and run with it. Maybe in time she could calm the prince down. He seemed like a logical man._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me. This is a longer chapter and a lot blunter then I originally intended. But I hope it works.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	143. Chapter 143

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

Saturday, 27 October, 2007

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 186 Carrot and Stick PG-13

Prince Rashid was at first very angry. Now however he was calming down. He had been enraged at first. Now he was beginning to see what the Vulcan's meant. His people really did have a lot to offer the world. It was simply pride that was causing many issue. While it was true that much had been done without the input of the Arab peoples he could see that it had been desperation not deliberate malice on the parts of Golda's people. Fear had made them act rashly in many instances. Fear could make even honorable people justify things they might normally never consider doing. He leaned back and tried to think of a reasonable way to compromise a way that would allow his people to live in peace.

"Your highness what if we were to begin with something simple. A non-aggression pact. Not a peace treaty but a promise to simply not engage while the talks go on." Golda asked. "If nothing else it would at least give us time. I for one have no desire to be destroyed."

The Prince considered the idea with care. He did not want to fall into a trap. However the brief demonstrations that Xon had just showed him convinced him his people would stand little chance if they were bombarded from space. There was clearly no real choice. He sighed. "I will agree. It is a reasonable request however it is not to be taken as peace treaty."

Golda sighed with relief. She had been extremely grateful that this man had been chosen by the league. He was often stubborn but he could on occasion bend somewhat.

"What is it your people must have Your highness." T'Mir asked. "Do not say all of the lands because that you will not receive. What amount of territory would you accept and what form of payment would you accept for the lands ceded to the Israelis?"

"That is the problem. Many of our people have no desire to leave the lands. How can we force them to abandon lands that have been in their families for generations?"

"Is not peace worth the disruption. What good are those lands if they become barren and dead because of wars and conflict?" T'Mir responded. "Some people will need to be relocated this is a fact. If your people are not even willing to consider such a concession then war will be inevitable and that would be most unfortunate for all concerned. Would it be possible for some of your people to relocate to other states in the region. If they were given sufficient resources to begin again? Perhaps instead of being farmers they could become merchants."

"What would they sell Doctor?" The Prince asked.

"I have seen many interesting textiles. Your people are highly skilled in this area." T'Mir said "Currently it appears such work is merely supplemental to their incomes. However it could easily become a staple."

"Only if there was a market for such goods." He said.

T'Arean looked at T'Mir and said "They are most durable. Perhaps our merchants would like them?"

Xon shot her a dark look. "Trade with them? How could we do this without risk of discovery?"

"What if my people were to purchase them?" Golda said "We have contacts throughout the world. It would not be so hard to sell them."

"We would not wish charity."

"Your highness the skill of your weavers would make the idea of charity absurd." Golda said "Even I have a rug in my home from the strip. It is one of my prized possessions and I paid quite a lot for it. It came with me from Europe."

"Even if some would agree others will not wish to leave no matter the price offered."

"What if they were offered citizenship." Golda offered. They would only need to swear loyalty to the state."

"They would not wish to be ruled by Jews. "

"Why? Where is the difference then being ruled by the British or French." T' Arean asked. "Surely this would be better as they would have some say in their lives. That was not something they had a great deal of before. According to the history I have researched Jews and Arabs often lived in peace in the past."

"Under Arab rule." The prince said

"Perhaps this was true but would it truly be so different?" T' Mir asked "If your rights were guaranteed in law."

"How could we be certain?"

"We would guarantee it. Once our people were protected by yours how then could we do less then that to return the favor." Golda asked. She thought for a moment. "What if we were to implement Saladin's law for your people would that be acceptable?"

Prince Rashid froze. "Perhaps, if that could be my people might accept it. However we would need to have a court system fair to our people as well. Who would be believed if it was Arab against Jew?"

"Let the law decide." T'Mir said "The law should be equal to all. Judges in a tribunal drawn by lot when there is conflict between two of your peoples. Have the judiciary chosen as to the best qualified in equal numbers. The same for defense and prosecutors. The American system of providing a defense council for all is logical and right."

The prince considered this. "That may work. Let me take these proposals to the league."

He rose "I suppose Dr. Grayson was aware of your negotiating stance?"

T'Mir looked at the prince and said "No, he would never consider that I would employ such methods. He is far more forgiving and peaceful then I am. However Mestral is my kinsmen and I would see him and his new clan safe and secure. He is a valued member of my house. Should harm befall him or his there would be retribution. I would suggest that such an event would leave Vulcan with a new uninhabited world to colonize. While I do not yet rule my clan I soon shall."

The prince nodded understanding a threat when he heard on. Peace would come and they would also have to ensure the safety of the Grayson line. He nodded. "My house will guard him and his people. You have my word on this. I shall send my second son to ensure his families lives. Will that be sufficient?"

"You honor us." She said with a nod. She reached over and removed a file. "Here is a process which will enable your people to refine the oil you draw from the land without the harmful lead content. Enclosed is a report on the dangers of lead poisoning. The process will save lives and perhaps increase the profit lines as you may patent the process and sell it to your members if you wish."

The Prince smiled and took it. _The carrot and stick was most effective._

**Part 187**

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	144. Chapter 144

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Sunday, October 28, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 187 New Ties PG**

**Kahn moved with grace. He had successfully planted several devices to listen in on the talks. He had a feeling that there would be peace. Unlike most people he knew when others were bluffing. There was no bluff in Dr. Grayson or his associates. If they desired peace then peace would be obtained one way or an other. He smiled at one of the Indian girls. She was very lovely. **

"**Mr. Kahn you look hungry. Would you like to come with me. I can show you where to get some dinner. I am certain it be best for all of us to eat before the delegates do. That way we can serve them better."**

"**Sounds like a good idea miss? I am sorry I do not know your name?"**

"**I am called Rose Lynn. I am working with the council on this. My major in college is Political science so Raven wanted me to help Sagan with this."**

"**Sagan is he your husband?"**

**Rose Lynn laughed. "No he is my cousin. More like my brother really."**

**Kahn smiled as he saw potential here. "Perhaps this would be a good place to have ties with. The more he considered it the better he liked it. Yes he was interested. "I would be honored to walk you over. So what types of food do they serve?"**

**Rose Lynn grinned and lead him away. He was a nice looking man. He would do well for her plans. She noted his interest. It was almost to easy. She lead him toward the kitchens. If all went well she would soon have a child and with luck no father to complicate matters.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Dr. Mendal smiled as the young man walked in. He knew this was a great victory. He now perhaps had one more tool to keep Kahn in line.**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Mestral sighed as he tried to get the children to listen. It seemed that today they were all to curious about the talks. He rose and called them to the story matt. _Perhaps if he told them about the history of the Iroquois people they would be satisfied? They needed to learn that peace was a goal and it required hard work. He and his associates could not just demand peace. It was not like they could threaten these nations. He sighed almost wishing they could. Most species would negotiate rather than risk Vulcan's wrath. Even the Klingons were willing to talk rather then risk angering them. The fact that Vulcan's did not get angry was lost on them. Sometimes the need to remain hidden was difficult_.**

"**Children gather around I have a story to tell you. When I am done perhaps one of you can suggest how it may be applied to the current world."**

**The children all eagerly gathered around. They all looked forward to Mestral's visits and they all loved his story telling.**

**Mestral sat down and began the story. It was as much a lesson in history and politics as entertainment. One of the things Mestral had found fascinating about humans was the storytelling tales. He had been shocked to learn that Humans has such a rich oral history.**

**The children sat mesmerized as they learned about how one man's grief and pain had helped lead the way to peace in one of America's earliest civilizations and how that model became the blueprint for their own nation.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Several hours latter Khan and the others brought in refreshments. They had scheduled breaks every three hours. The breaks had been Maggie's idea. She had explained that humans could become restless. T'Mir had followed her advice. It was also a time for her and the others to discuss the progress they had made.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Sagan smiled as he served the three Vulcans. He was very pleased with his role. So far he had seen a lot of good things happening. Who have thought such a logical people could be so damned blunt. He grinned and wished that they been around five hundred years ago. Oh well best to be grateful for their presence now. He noted that T' Arean was watching him closely.**

"**What is it?"**

"**I was merely comparing your physical build to that of my own people." She said honestly.**

"**Oh, How do I fare?" Sagan asked with a grin. He was amused that she seemed a little flustered. **

"**Your form is aesthetically pleasing." She said looking away.**

**For a moment she seemed so young. Sagan smiled at this. "Well your people are nice as well. May I ask a question?"**

"**You may. However I reserve the right not to answer."**

"**Fair enough." he said grinning. "Why do you all have such short hair?"**

**What ever question T'Arean had been expecting that was not it. She started and then answered. "The style is regulation for the high command. It helps denote we are in the service." **

"**Logical. I guess I am just not used to women with such short hair. However it suits you. I find it attractive."**

**T'Arean blushed and Sagan smiled. _Who would have thought so simple a compliment would make her blush._**

**Xon noted the interplay. He moved to T'Mir's side. "It seems that your sister is fascinated by these humans."**

"**I have noted this. She is not bonded Xon. I see no harm in this. She must learn to interact with other species. Humans are relatively safe."**

**Xon's brow rose at this. "Are you certain? We can not leave her as we did Mestral. Would you think of taking a human back to Vulcan?"**

"**It might be wise to consider it. We really must know more about them." T'Mir said softly.**

"**The high command would be shocked." Xon said**

"**Who said we would tell them?" T'Mir replied.**

**Were he human Xon would have groaned. However he merely raised a brow. _It seemed that T'Arean and Mestral were not the only ones fascinated by the humans. He wondered if they could perhaps pull this off? _"What if we were not to take him to Vulcan. Does not your Clan have land in the colonies?"**

"**Now that is an interesting idea." T'Mir thought. _It would be logical for her sister to take the leadership of an outer colony. There a less controlled individual might not be so noted. Many of her people migrated if they were less controlled. It was in fact the way so many Vulcanoid planets came to being. Even now they were still connecting with colonies that had split off pre-reform. They had formed the confederation. Biology was a strong motivator. However not every colony was directly under the home worlds rule and not every colony was following Surak's laws and practices as strictly. She knew that Regil 7 was in need of a new governor. That colony was directly controlled by her house. It held a large population most of who were descendants of Surak even if they did not necessarily embrace every aspect of his teachings. They still always asked for a leader from the house._**

_**Such a posting would be logical. However there was much to consider**_

**T'Arean had no idea of her sister's thoughts. _She was simply fascinated by this human male. He was clearly strong for his race and he seemed genuinely to want to assist them. Unlike the Prince he had no ego and no desire to push his wishes forward. She found him to be interesting. He clearly had no problem listening to a female and he clearly respected his foremother. It was also clear however that he sought to follow Mestral's example. Mestral was a strong male. One who had he remained on Vulcan would have risen to a great place. He was a natural leader. T'Mir often said that Mestral was likely a lot like Surak had been. A male who knew himself and his place and had no desire to do more then serve his people. At the time T'Arean had not understood now she did. _**

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	145. Chapter 145

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Disclaimer : See Part One**

**Sunday, October 28, 2007**

**Part 188 Sparks**

**Jonathan Archer walked ambassador T'Pel to her quarters with no real plan. He knew he wanted to court this lovely lady. However he was at a loss on how he could do this. He frowned as he realized he was in new territory. Most Vulcans never had what humans would consider a courtship. He wondered briefly if Mestral had had the same issues when trying to bond with his foremother Maggie Cochrane? **

"**What troubles you Captain?" T'Pel asked. She was brushing his side.**

**Jonathan started and looked at her. "I am sorry ambassador. I was just hoping that these talks prove successful. I was considering the possible difficulties." _Or at least I should be. I should not be ogling her. She deserves my respect._**

**T'Pel was shocked. Her telepathic gifts were above average. _She really did not even need contact with others to read a mind. It was one of the reason she had entered the temple as people were far more controlled and it helped her control her emotions_. She was shocked at the thoughts of this human. _His thoughts were fire. He wanted her. She stiffened as she felt the fires. Had her need somehow triggered the fire in him?_**

_**This is crazy I should not be thinking of this. Even if she is entering her time she would never, … never think to be with a human. I would not…be so disrespectful as to offer. How in Hades name do I tell her I want to help?**_

_**How does he know? T'Pel thought she had only just now come to understand she was in the fires. She looked at his genuine concern. **_**Without a thought her fingers traced his face and ears.**

**Jonathan Archer almost jumped back at the intimate contact. He looked up into her eyes and saw fire.**

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	146. Chapter 146

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**November 8, 2007, 2:02 PM**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 189 Bonding PG-13 to R**

**T'Pel flushed a deep green and turned away. "I have offended you. I am sorry Captain. Please leave me. I must meditate."**

**Her abrupt turn shocked Archer. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Ambassador… T'Pel I am not offended merely a little stunned. Please let me help you?"**

"**Captain I am afraid that I am ill. I have a fever and I would not have this affect you."**

**Jonathan chuckled at this. T'Pel spun around and glared clearly no longer in control.**

"**Lady T'Pel it is affecting me. It has been for a while. I know what you must do to survive this fever. Please do me the honor of allowing me to help."**

"**How can you know?"**

**Jonathan caught her hands and lifted them to his lips. Very gently he kissed the palms. A most intimate act for a Vulcan. T"Pel's breath caught. Her eyes locked onto Jonathan's.**

"**Who are you?" She asked knowing now he was not a simple human. _Unless of course T'Pol or Soval had taught him this._**

**As if guessing her thoughts he moved closer and pulled her into his arms. "They have not shared this with me. An other did. Join with me and see who it is. He said you would need to see him to believe." _That was not actually true but Jonathan knew a Vulcan like T'Pel never understand how he came to carry part of Surak. It was also classified and he could not risk it ever becoming a known thing._**

"**You wish to meld with me?" T'Pel asked. "In my current state that may not be wise." **

**She was clearly fighting the need and urge to do just that.**

**Jonathan sighed and caught her hands. "I understand what could happen. I am prepared for it. Please T'Pel let me help you. I am not displeased with the idea of you as my mate even if you only need me for this time. I would be glad to help you. I have developed a deep respect for you. Losing you is not a viable option for so many reasons. Please let me help."**

**His voice was pleading and T'Pel could see the fire was already beginning in himEven if she wanted to protect him it was already to lateHer body had chosen for her. _She needed this human and he was willing. Logic suggested they would both be in danger if she tried to be noble. However he mind was not logical now it burned. She caught his uniform and pushed him back. Archer cursed as his head hit the bulk head and he was pinned as she caught his mouth with hers. Slim but strong fingers found his Katra points and he knew he had won as their mind joined._**

**Surak smiled as he watched for a moment before revealing himselfT'Pel gasped in shock. _She froze as he told her how this was possible. She listened even as an other part of her was becoming more intimately acquainted with her new mate. It was now clear to her that this would be a life-bond and she was well pleased. Who would have guessed that this human was so much more. Even more shocking was the fact he was Vulcan. A smile broke free and T'Pel thought the cause sufficient as she gave herself up to the fires and claimed her mate._**

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

"**If we wish to control this situation we must control this Mestral." The Russian leader said he sipped his drink and looked at his long time lover.**

"**He clearly has a great deal of influence. However he does not seem to be a man one can easily subvert or influence." Molotov said "Even Alex seems concerned he may become a problem."**

**Natalie glared at the KGB agent. However she noted Nicole seemed concerned as well. **

"**He is very skilled at his work. If he is concerned perhaps we should seek to control this Mestral. He seems to be like the Rosenberg's intent on peace."**

**Natalie spoke for the first time. "I do not think so. He runs a munitions factory and is very close to the American President. I do not think he could be turned. However I am due to see Alex I will ask him what his evaluation is."**

**This got her a glare. "Go but do not be late. I wish to retire early." The première said **

**Natalie blushed a deep red as Molotov laughed. _He loved watching the girl blush she was such a fool being used by their leader_. He watched her leave and poured himself and their leader a drink.**

"**Sasha looked annoyed."**

"**Yes he is a jealous fool." the Premiere said sipping his drink. "You would think he would be honored."**

**His aid laughed and wondered. _No man was ever pleased at being a cuckold. He was however wise enough not to say this out loud. He wondered briefly if Sasha even suspected? He was for all his skill as an agent an innocent. He might not be the man's friend but he could sympathize. It would be very hard on the ego._**

_**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**_

**The talks went back and forth. Neither side was willing to give an inch**

**Xon listened and rose annoyed. _This reminded him of Mrs. Jonhson's children's bickering. He calmly removed a phaser from his pocket._** Both leaders went to grab a jug of water. He was not being watched so he carefully set the weapon. Then taking aim as both of their hands caught the jug he fired. It exploded all over them.

T'Mir glared at him. Sagan bit back a grin as T'Arean seemed frozen.

The glass had exploded and each has slight cuts. Calmly he asked "Are you injured?

Both leaders looked at him stunned. Terror was the only emotion Prince Rashid could now feel. He was clearly intimidated by this casual display.

"I see you are both bleeding." T'Mir said "We must clean those wounds least they become infected. _She understood what Xon was doing however it was blunt. Like taking a club to a fly_.

"How strange your blood looks all red. It is so dissimilar to our own. Did you know Klingons bleed purple and Andorians a deep Blue. Orions are Orange. Odd how many differing colors blood can be. It is however always regrettable when it must be shed."

Golda just stared as T'Mir casually listed off other races. She swallowed hard. Then offering an olive branch. "Maybe we could have your high holy days as official holidays as well if some of your people chose to become citizens."

_**Xon looked at the weapon clearly seeming perplexed. "**_**I thought it was turned down. My apologies I was only aiming at that annoying insect. I am told you are allergic to them sir."**

**The prince swallowed hard. "Your concern was most kind. Is that a hand weapon?"**

"**No it is simply a tool for gathering samples." Xon said "I should have considered it would not work as well as a phaser designed for warfare. Most unfortunate. Sagan I shall replace the jug of course."**

**Sagan _grinned knowing that Xon was not playing as he appeared to be_. "No worries it is just a cheap one. Xon you got the bee however. Nice shot."**

"**Yes, that did happen. However I injured our guests most unexpected."**

**Golda and Prince Rashid looked at each other and suddenly realized they were baiting a tiger with this bad behavior. Once more they began to talk in earnest about peace.**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Khan was sated. He had to admit he liked the girl. She was lovely enough. _Maybe should would agree to come back with him?_**

"**This was fun. I am glad you came here Khan_." She curled into his arms. _"So tell me do you have a girl back home?"**

**Caught off guard Khan answered honestly. "Yes several."**

**The laughter shocked him. "I bet you are good you know. But honey it is just for laughs ok." She leaned up now and kissed his socked face. "I am not the white picket fence type and I don't think you are either. More like the pasha with his harem and baby that is not for me. I will be your friend and lover if you want. You can come and go as you wish no worries. You should know that I am not looking for a man to stay."**

**Kahn laughed at this and decided he liked this girl a lot. _However perhaps she was right. Perhaps this would be better for his future plans._**

"**Alright then. At least there won't be any jealous tantrums."**

**Rose Lynn laughed "Well at least not from me."**

**Khan glared then laughed thinking he was a lucky man. _He could have a family here but no commitments. Yes this would be a good place to have children. This woman was strong and independent she would make a great mother for his son's and daughters._**

"**What if you get pregnant?" _He decided to test the water?_**

"**Then you can help name them. The child will be mine. You can visit but it is mine."**

_**Khan stiffened and suddenly wondered who was using who as a breeder. However it still fit his plans so he would go along. "**_**As you wish. But I want to know how they do. Perhaps more then one so they will not be lonely?"**

**Rose Lynn grinned _"_Well then let's work on the first shall we? A new bloodline for both of us_."_**

**Khan nodded and smiled _yes this was far better for his plans._**

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	147. Chapter 147

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

17 November 2007

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 190 The risks of Pride PG-13

The plan to destroy the state of Israel was moving ahead. _Soon he would destroy them and he would gain control of not only his own nation but the whole middle east. Control this and he would control the world. The president smiled as he looked out across Cairo. Once more Egypt would rule the world. He sipped his dark rich coffee and wondered if perhaps the Israelies would rid him of the prince. That man was far to peace loving for their needs. However he was a fool and he was buying them time. One could only hope that the Masud would eliminate him once the attack began. He smiled at that. Yes it would be perfect. After all they would all assume that the Prince had played them for fools._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

The Prince looked at his counterpart. _He had to admit he admire the stubborn nature of the Prime Minister. He would even grudgingly say he respected her now. However none of this was making Peace any easier. He glanced over at the Three negotiators and wondered for the hundredth time what they thought?_

T'Mir hands were folded and resting on the table. She rose and signaled for Sagan to bring in some tea. The youth ran out eager to do her bidding. She motioned for T'Arean to go with him and lend assistance. A brief flash of annoyance showed but she did as she was commanded.

When the youth were gone T'Mir turned and faced both leaders with a dark glare. "In 16.5 hours we will be meeting with several key world leaders. When they arrive your bickering will come into the public domain. It could escalate an already difficult situation as each of your allies will seek to support you. The Soviets will offer you military support your highness." T'Mir looked at a small device in her hand. "They currently have a war fleet steaming toward the middle east." her gaze locked with the prince. "The Americans have two fleets in motion. The first will arrive around the same time as the Soviets. As I am certain you are aware both of these Nuclear powers are on edge at the moment. They are already faced off in Europe over Germany."

The Princes pleasure at the thought of Soviet support evaporated at the thought of nuclear weapons being deployed.

Both leaders had the grace to blush.

"Now given the tension is it wise to have them so close with such powerful weapons? I would not like to be in the middle if one side or the other loses control. It is possible that they might decide to fight out their issues far away from their own population centers. It would be safe enough for them to battle in the middle east with little or no true danger to their own countries." T'Mir explained.

Both Leaders flinched as if struck. It was clear neither side had considered this aspect of the conflict.

"It won't come to that." Golda said "We won't allow it."

Xon looked at her wondering how naïve they were. "You do not control America and frankly it would be unwise to push their president. He has already used this weapon twice. He does not strike me as a man who would waste his people needlessly. An atomic weapon would effectively end the conflict once and for all."

The prince frowned as he considered what options Harry Truman had. _He hated to admit it but, Xon had a valid point_. "I want peace not war. What if We were to agree to let you become a country with… certain stipulations to protect the Muslims in your lands. Your idea for the courts had a certain logic to it. But , it is how we would make laws that would concern me. What if there was a three house set up. One for your people one for ours and a third that would work out differences."

Golda looked at him for a moment. "It would have to be like a senate. Maybe chosen form both sides with neither being in office long. You and I both know that be a bad thing. To much power in one place."

Once more the talks began in honesty. The not so subtle threat of nuclear war made them think about more then pride.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Sagan grinned at the annoyance that was on T'Arean's face. Clearly she had been sent out so the grown ups could talk.

"What do you find amusing?" She asked.

"Nothing much. You just seem angry at being sent out to help with the tea."

"The task must be done." She replied. However it was clear to Sagan she did not want to miss the fireworks.

"Do not worry your friends will not allow them to come to blows." Sagan teased.

T'Arean glared at him and instead of verbal assault he had been anticipating said "My elder sister is a skilled diplomat. She will ensure peace. However Xon is not the most patient of males. He as you have observed has little tolerance for fighting children."

Sagan chuckled and _wondered what the leaders would think of being considered children._

"Well humans are a young species T'Arean."

She blinked and nodded. "This is true however there is great potential in your people."

He smiled as he gathered the supplies and set it on the tray. It was heavy so he went to lift it. However T'Arean had it and lifted it with ease.

Impressed he said "You are very strong."

T'Arean looked at him and cocking her head simply said "Vulcan is a high gravity world."

"So that makes you stronger then a human woman?" Sagan questioned.

"Stronger then most human males as well. It is simply that we are used to heaver gravity. It would be like a human on your moon. The gravity there is less so you would be able to pick up a small vehicle like a ground car. Where on Earth it would be to heavy."

Sagan was stunned at this but fascinated all the same. "So, I would be weak on Vulcan?"

"Yes, at least at first. Breathing might also be difficult as our atmosphere is warmer and thinner then Earth. The closest similarity is the desserts of your world and the high mountain areas where the air is thin." T'Arean explained.

"I was in the mountains once for a few weeks. It was interesting but hard to breathe. However it got easier the longer I was there. I guess we can adapt." Sagan said "I would love to see your home world is it as lovely as you are?" The last said before he could censor his worlds.

T'Arean was young and she blushed. _Pleased at the compliment because Vulcan was a beautiful if hostile place. She could not understand why this human affected her so deeply._

_Sagan blushed he could not believe he was flirting with a Vulcan._

Raven came in and smiled. _She found that she approved of the match. Now if only she could move it along some. Her every instinct told her that this match would be vital for her people in the future. So she would promote it. She wanted her clan to be allies with the Grayson's and their allies. The more ties the better. Already she was considering that this family would be the key to her nations rebirth. Her grandson needed a mate and this female was his match. His interest was clear. He needed a family. She thought of Samuel and Seth Grayson and smiled. In time they would need wives and she was determined that her clan would provide at least one of them. She watched Rose Lynn with Khan. That one wanted a family and no ties. She had chosen well. If Rose Lynn got her way there be children soon enough perhaps a daughter or two. But even if Rose Lynn was her kinswoman she knew that she had to have closer ties then that. Sagan was the key here. His children would rule their clan but he needed a mate first and _

_T' Arean fit the bill nicely. Besides She would be pleased to call T'Arean daughter. That one would lead her people well. She knew T'Mir was thinking of taking Sagan away but perhaps it would not have to be forever. Logic dictated that T'Arean would not be in the High Command's control forever. Raven smiled as she thought it might please Mestral to have a friend close by._

_TBC…_

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me._

_Thanks ,_

_Fire Star_


	148. Chapter 148

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**July 04, 2006**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**2007/11/20**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 191 Laying the ground work

Shran nibbled on his Jell-O. He was rather surprised at t he texture and the colors he saw in this food stuff. It was clear that the pink skin found his reaction to this dessert amusing. However he was not going to be intimidated or refuse the gift.

"I had Chef make up several flavors. In honor of our guest we thought we would demonstrate that despite the differences we can work together. I mean we are all sentient beings and we can all bend and be molded into a new alliance." Archer said. He looked over at T'Pel who looked down. Clearly she was still suffering the fires but for the moment they were banked. She stabbed at her Jell-o clearly uncertain on how to eat the food.

Jonathan was hard pressed not to laugh. _Her look made his laughter stop and he swallowed hard. Maybe teasing her was not a good idea. She looked hungry but clearly food was not on her mind. _He caught her hand under the table and held it tightly. _It will be alright thyla I will help you._

Hoshi noted the look and decided to pick up the slack in the conversation. "Commander Shran I think it is most honorable of your people to allow the monastery to be rebuilt."

This remark made Shran start. He was surprised a Pink Skin would defend his people. "We Andorians are a spiritual people. It was most disturbing to learn that the High Command had placed a listening station at that holy place. I regret that the shrine was destroyed as well as the post."

Soval spoke up. "I agree that is was a sad day. However commander you did allow the priests to leave safely. For that Vulcan is grateful. I know that you could have simply destroyed the monastery your restraint was admirable." Soval hated conversation during the meals but he knew it was something both Andorians and Humans shared. It would not hurt to try to be sociable.

"I am not a monster. Sometime we must do what we would prefer not to do."

"That is true Commander. However It is often those times that test us as civilized beings."

Shran stiffened.

"I once thought all Andorians were barbarians and animals. You have showed me I was in error. I am grateful for that." Soval said.

Shran relaxed as he nodded. "We all have our moments ambassador. My own father once blew up a jug of water to gain the attention of conflicting parties. Of course his logic was that he was shooting at a dangerous insect. However it was not a very civilized reaction."

Shran chuckled and said "I wish I could have meet him. Seems he was a smart Vulcan. It must have got the peoples attention."

"It did however it still took several weeks to solve the potential threat to peace." Soval said.

T'Pol looked away and Trip smirked clearly trying hard not to laugh.

"Something funny Pink Skin?" Shran asked.

"No, no Shran not at all but I can not imagine a Vulcan doing that. I mean it is so…."

"Childish. Commander. " Soval said "But it worked as the two parties were most childish in their threats and actions. Like small primates bashing each other over a piece of fruit."

"Yeh, I bet." Trip said grinning. He then frowned when he realized Soval was talking about humans. He would have responded but T'Pol stopped him.

"Pass the water Commander."

He had to do that and by then the conversation moved on.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	149. Chapter 149

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**1 December 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: Up to NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 192 Communication PG-13

The talks had adjourned to allow the for consultation with their governments. T'Mir called Xon to the side. "That was not very wise."

"Perhaps not but it did get their attention. Now we should find Mestral. He will wish to know what has occurred here." Xon said. He was clearly not sorry for his actions.

T'Mir sighed _she hated to admit he was right however they could not stoop to the humans level. They were Vulcan and logic had to prevail._

"We must make an impression T'Mir. As much as it is distasteful fear is a logical means of motivation_." Xon said_

"Not if it endangers Mestral and his family. If they fear us to much they could seek to destroy us. That is a natural reaction for many species. To destroy what they do not understand or fear has long been a human trait." T'Mir said.

"Perhaps however sometimes it is wise to remind them that they are not at the top of the food chain." Xon said. "On Vulcan domestic sehlats are wary of wild selats yet they do not attack unless they are en danger. It could well be the same for these humans. If they are simply put on the alert it may make them more domesticated." Xon said "It is not logical that this squabble between the same clan be expanded to others. In some ways the humans are like Klingons they will respect force."

"Perhaps, however one could hope they are more restrained." T'Mir replied.

Xon nodded as he followed her out to meet with Mestral who was coming to join them for end meal.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mestral greeted the president. He was clearly eager to learn if the talks were proving fruitful. However Harry Truman did not ask. Instead he simply took the cold beer from Mestral's hand.

Mestral's brow rose. He was impressed with Harry's control of his curiosity. He was also rather surprised to see that the President had brought guests. He noticed that several were world leaders. They looked around uncertain how to react.

"Greetings may I bring you all refreshments?" He asked.

Maggie looked out at the bar and cursed. _Why me she thought. I am just a tavern owner and I have the leaders of the world in my Tavern. Damn it here we go again. She looked over at the Chekhov's who were clearly having similar thoughts._

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Alex looked at his wife. He could not believe what he was beginning to suspect. _He could tell she did not care what he thought. He felt pain deep in his heart. He loved her dearly. One of the reasons he had agreed to this assignment was to insure that he gained rank and position to ensure she had a good life. A chance to stop working and stay at home. Now however it was clear that was never going to happen. He went to the crib and picked up his two year old son. He looked at the boy and briefly wondered if the child was even his. Looking at the child he knew the boy was his. He looked just like he did as a baby. Only his hair was curly like his wife's. He held him as he faced his wife angry now. _"Why did you marry me then?"

"So I could be with Him."

Alexander cursed softly. "So he betrays my trust and my honor."

"Alexander do not be so petulant. You will continue to rise in rank. Nothing has changed."

"How can you say that!" He shouted he looked at his wife and felt cold. _How could he have been so mistaken about her? _"Damn you bothNatalie I am not going to be your foolI want a divorce and I want my son."

She scoffed. "What will you do raise him here? Your assignment will not be suspended. Or perhaps it will be. Do not threaten me Alexander I will have him send you to the camps. I am not going to lose my son."

The two of them glared. Alexander thought of Holly's gentle smile and her steadfast loyalty. He could not believe he had not seen that before and that he had been blinded by this woman's lies. "You think so. What will happen if the truth becomes known?"

"Don't even think about it Alexander." Nicola warned. The "You are not connected enough to fight this. Let it go." The Russian leader came in. He went to Natalie side and drew her close. "She is mine. Deal with it. It is not your place to question my orders."

Alexander stiffened. _How dare he! He was no Czar to order him around. Alexander stormed out as he did he felt the ties to his nation and duty rip. He was not going to help serve so corrupt a system. He had once considered the Chekhov's traitors now he understood why they had fled. He wondered what he was going to do? He knew he still loved hi country but he was now not so certain about it's government_.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mestral listened as T'Mir told him of the progress they had been making. While peace had not been achieved even the two sides talking was a vast improvement. "It seems that there is at least a possibility of peace. This should prove most useful. If peace can be achieved in this region it will be a great example to the rest of the world."

"Indeed." T'Mir agreed. "How go the talks about Berlin?"

"So far neither side seems willing to talk. It will take time. The Russians must believe that they can out wait the Americans. The Americans however are a stubborn people. I think in time both sides will see this blockade is a waste of resources." Mestral said. "The President is hoping that this will become clear in time. However for the moment all we can hope for is for communications lines to remain open. They have at least installed direct communications. Something they refer to as the Red Phone. The Russians seemed amused at this designation however it has lessened tensions somewhat. I do not believe either side truly wishes war. It is more like they are two wild Sehlats staking out their domain."

"Yes logic dictates that this standoff can not go on forever." T'MIr agreed. "It is good that at least they are attempting to keep the communications lines open."

"Time will tell. Humans can be very unpredictable and illogical. One moment they are fighting and the next they become staunch allies. It seems to be a trait unique to this species."

"How can they suddenly begin to trust a former foe?" Xon asked clearly confused.

"I am uncertain at the why. However I have observed this reaction many times. It happens a lot especially with their young. Perhaps it is a survival tool" Mestral explained.

"Interesting. So then if we can begin the peace the citizens of both sides may force their governments to keep it?" T'Mir asked.

"Indeed I do believe that will be the likely outcome. If enough of the humans form friendships and alliances peace can be achieved." Mestral said "It might be wise to also include marriages. Family ties can bind clans tightly."

"Yes they can." T'Mir agreed. It was this type of ancient alliance that had let her consider leaving Mestral behind.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	150. Chapter 150

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**7 December 2007**

Rating: From G to NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 193 Redemption PG-13 (For the Topic)

Harry Truman and ambassador Dieter Kohler from West Germany came over to Mestral and the others. Both men seemed pensive. The stand off over Berlin was clearly causing a strain on both leaders. Mestral handed each man a cold beer.

Dieter sipped his. It was cold and weak but he was thirsty. "Have your talks begun to bear fruit." While he was worried for his own nation he had hopes that peace could be achieved in the middle east. He had been shocked and appalled to learn what his people had done to the Jews. They could do little to make up for their crimes but they could pray for Israel to grow strong and prosper and be a safe place for the people his had almost destroyed. He wanted to offer help but he knew it would be rejected. This however did not lessen his eagerness to learn if it was working.

"They are speaking to each other." T'Mir said softly. She sipped a hot tea that Maggie had brought over. "It may not seem like a great leap of progress but it offers hope. The solution will not come in one agreement but rather overtime as trust is built. There are a lot of wounds to bind. Your concern does you credit ambassador."

Dieter blushed darkly. "My people have a debt to repay. It will take years to do that. However it does not mean we do not wish to pray for a positive outcome."

"Indeed. Those wounds will heal in time as well. It is often easy to become caught up in madness when ones emotions run wild." Mestral said softly." This can lead to collective madness when pride and self respect are trampled. While this in no means justifies the actions taken it does allow for compassion. For this crime will haunt your people for many generations but perhaps the world may learn from it. Humans often must fall far to rise up and be better. Your nation was scared and made bad choices but now you have learned the cost of that and I think perhaps you will be a leading power again. If only because you now know the price of your mistakes. Your people have learned and I think they will work hard to teach others and in doing this will help remove the stain of the past. Do not let it consume you just remember and honor the lost ones and help to ensure it never happens again anywhere to any race or creed."

"We won't let it happen again." Dieter agreed. He stood a little taller. _Mestral did not look at him like he was a monster. So many in the world still did. Perhaps they could make up for their collective sins. Even if all most Germans did was nothing. They could not bring lives back but perhaps Germany could help see no more innocents fell to evil dictators and mad ideologies._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	151. Chapter 151

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007-12-08**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 194 Perceptions PG

Mestral calmly served the various world leaders. He noted that they were beginning to relax and talk. _Perhaps this is what they needed to do step away from the more formal atmosphere and simply be men and women who cared about their nations and the world. _

_Maggie is the food ready?_

_Yes Mestral the women are bring it in now. It was rather nice of Maria and the others to pitch in. We have a nice variety. But remember it is not all vegan._

_Indeed they have been most kind. Let us hope this will facilitate peace. I will not say anything beloved. I know the humans like meat._

_It had better or I swear I will knock their heads together Maggie sent back. Mestral remember we are not a civilized as your people just yet._

Mestral lips quirked upward.

Xon noted his amusement and shook his head. _Clearly the human female was teasing him again. He did note however that his friend seemed more relaxed and at peace. That was worth the risk they were taking. For the first time Xon was certain that Mestral truly fit in. He was a natural leader and here on Earth especially in this place Carbon Creek he could be just that. Mestral was gaining a chance to lead this backward world to enlightenment. It might not be the same as the great awakening on Vulcan but it would still give the humans a chance to survive. In some ways he envied that. _He quickly suppressed that emotion as unworthy. _Mestral was here not to gain glory or power but to protect his mate and clan. _

T'Arean took a seat near the fire. She was cold despite the warmth of the room. Sagan came to her and removed his cloak. He slipped it over her shoulder. She stiffened for a moment then sank into it's warmth. "That was most kind of you."

Sagan smiled at this. "No problem. I bet you are freezing here."

"The weather is colder then home." Was her simple reply.

Golda and Prince Rashid also drifted toward the fire. Both were still wary of each other but the fire drew them in.

"Let me pull you up some seats." Sagan said. He pulled a bench over. The two leaders sighed and took a seat side by side. Neither wanted to freeze. Sagan grinned and took his place next to T'Arean. She stiffened for a moment as he gathered her close but she did not resist.

Prince Rashid watched this and smiled amused. He looked over at the Prime Minister and noted she to seemed to be smiling.

"Careful young lady or he might just steal you away." The Prince joked.

T'Arean's brow rose. "Is bride stealing a custom among your clans?"

"No so much any more sadly. Though my father stole my mother away." The Prince said teasing.

"I do not think my people had such a custom." Golda said softly.

"No way. No offence Prime minister but I think it would take a very brave man to steal a Jewish lady."

The Prime minister began to chuckle at this. Albert heard the comment and roared as he carried over a tray of hot drinks Mestral had just given them. Coffee and tea along with hot cocco. "Well said your highness. Though in fairness sir I have meet a few of your ladies that would give a man pause as well. Perhaps it is just that your men are a little brave in

some things."

The Prince began to chuckle and relax. _Perhaps they were not so different after all? "_Our men have always had courage."

"What about your women. Surely it takes courage to accept the fate of being a captured bride. Or perhaps it is the women who are braver for surely they must do something to seek the interest of their future mates." T'Arean said.

Prince Rashid considered this. "Perhaps you are correct lady. My own mother always smiled when my father spoke of her capture. I wonder now if perhaps she did not arrange it?"

Golda chuckled at this. "You should ask her about it. It may well change your perspective on things."

"Yes, It might. Perhaps I shall. Maybe that is what we need a change in our perceptions of what is and what can be." The Prince replied.

"I am certain you are correct your highness." Golda agreed. She noted the Prince smile. _Maybe there was hope._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	152. Chapter 152

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/12/12**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 195 Demos PG-13

Captain Harold Greene was in a very good mood. He had just learned he would be receiving the Bronze star for bravery as well as a purple heart. His wound was minor and he had not really ever thought it was significant enough to warrant more then a quick wash and wrap. However the Colonel had insisted he receive the proper honors for it. Who was he to complain. His silver star was the first of many decorations he intended to get. _He had of course also put his men in for accommodations all of which had been approved including Sgt Paxton for a bromze star. That man had shown guts and kept him alive. Greene smiled and knew he had a lifetime ally. He began to consider ways to improve the NCO career. He would need a loyal minion and Paxton was a dream come true. He already considered the man a friend. He did not care if he was only a back woods red neck he was clearly loyal. Yes Paxton would be most useful. He grinned as he recalled the look of surprise on the man's face when he gotten his new metals. Yes this was a man he could trust. _

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mestral sighed. He could not believe Khan wanted to spar with them.

"Please Dr. Grayson I would love to work out with you. There really is not anyone who can give me a challenge."

Sagan heard that and rolled his eyes. He was certain he could take Kahn.

"Violence is never an answer Khan." Xon said. "However you are correct in that all of us are well trained. He looked at T'Mir and Mestral who nodded.

"I do not seek violence Doctor merely to test my skills." Khan said. "I am told you are highly skilled it would be an honor to spar with you."

David and Mathew listened as they were guarding Mestral today. Somehow neither man quite believed Khan but if Xon wanted to play it was fine with them. It might well save them a few bruises. The two looked at each other and grinned and bets quickly began to form on who would win. Both men knew from experience that sparing with any Vulcan was painful in the extreme.

Xon mounted the training mats. He signaled for Khan to join him. Khan smiling did so. He bowed respectfully. T'Mir however noted a certain arrogance in his movements. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Xon. Xon nodded acknowledging her concerned. He moved to her side.

"Be careful. Do not allow yourself to be injured." She said softly. "I have no wish to explain it to your mate."

Xon nodded.

"Don't worry Lady T'Mir this is just sport a friendly match." Khan said smiling. He however had every intention of beating this master of martial arts down.

David smiled as he watched men feel each other out. One of the most enjoyable things about guarding Mestral was the simple fact that he was getting stronger. Mestral was a lot stronger then the average human and to keep up he and the guards had to work out. At 35 David Marcus was in the best shape of his life. He hated to admit it but the dietary changes and the daily work outs Mestral insisted on had made him leaner and stronger then he had ever been. He honestly felt better then when he had graduated from the academy. He knew for a fact that Paul and Mathew were also stronger and leaner. Then again it was not all bad as Ruth loved his new body. As he watched the sparring match he got the impression that Khan was far better trained then he let on. He had a feeling that Xon would be in for a nasty surprise.

Xon watched the human with care. His instincts warned him that there was far more going on here then meet the eye_. However he was a fair being. He considered that perhaps the human truly did need a more advanced partner. He had observed that this young human was fairly skilled. The past few days of working out with the humans had given Xon a healthy respect for them. While they were physically less strong they all seemed to show a desire to win and a die hard attitude. They would indeed be formidable opponents on the battle field. So he moved with care around the youth. He was no so foolish as to underestimate the boy._

Khan had been watching them spar for over a week. He longed to truly test his skills. He moved in and locked arms with Xon. He was shocked at the power he felt. For the first time he was engaging in a man as strong as he was. He smiled. _This would prove most interesting._

Kahn felt himself flying through the air. _He had not expected to be tossed away so easily. It had to be leverage._

Mestral leaned back and watched his eyes narrowing. _There was more to the boy then meet the eye he was certain of it._

Even as they watched the match several human leaders came out. They watched as the battle raged on. Humanity being what it was bets soon began to go back and forth. The Chinese and Japanese delegations watched with awe as Khan combined fighting styles. In the past days they had begun to spend time together in a more social setting. Harry called it a getting to know you retreat. The Grayson Tavern quickly became neutral ground and the small Dojo/gym built behind it was rapidly becoming a place for the diplomats to relax at. They all seemed fascinated by the fact that most of the town eventually came in in at least once a week. The leaders of Earth were getting a crash course on small town American life and it was allowing them to see one of the worlds super powers as ordinary. Oddly this strange arrangement was beginning to bear fruit. The leaders had begun to discus their concerns in a more casual way. The posturing that had been so evident earlier was now falling away.

Xon got caught by a hard left knee. He fell back.

"That looked like a Tai boxing kick." One leader said "It is as if the boy is mixing the styles. Very entertaining."

Of course Xon was not so amused. He flew back and decided it was time to regain the upper hand. He swung out with his right hand and was blocked but he had planned on this as his left flew up and jerked down. This movement caught Khan off guard and he was thrown down. He rolled and laughing jumped to his feet.

"You are very good Lord Xon."

Khan struck out once more but Xon caught the foot and flipped him. He landed hard on his back winded. Khan cursed clearly not injured.

Xons brow merely rose at this. He was actually working not using to much power. These limitations were making him work not to get beat. If this was a real life or death fight Khan would be defeated but likely injured badly or worse. The restrictions he was under made the match more even though the humans did not know this. He looked over at T'Mir who clearly was watching with care. _This human was skilled._

Xon offered him a hand to pull him up. He did not want to hurt the human. Zephraim had explained about sportsmanship. However no one had explained it to Khan. Khan took the hand and was pulled up and Xon was tackled and brut power knocked him to the mat. He was momentarily stunned and a solid right cross knocked him down for the count. Khan rose winded but clearly elated.

Xon woke as T'Arean went to his side. Her secondary training was that of a healer and she wanted to make sure the human hand not injured him.

"That was not right." Zephraim said.

Khan laughed. "I won Zephraim that is all that matters." He looked around the crowd and made a mental note of those that approved and those who did not. Such information would be valuable latter on. "So who is next. Mestral?"

Mestral's eyes narrowed and he was more then ready to teach the youth a lesson. A hand stopped him however.

"I find it interesting that winning is the key concept to you. I wonder if you realize that Xon could have easily won had he not been concerned with injuring you." T'Mir explained.

"Not a chance. No way he could have beat me. I just did not feel like getting to worked up." Khan said smiling.

"You believe this I see. Come let us see how skilled you truly are Mr. Khan."

"T'Mir you can not be risked." T'Arean protested in Vulcan. "You will lead our clans one day."

Her elder sister simply raised a hand to silence her. "A lesson is needed T'Arean. This will be a simple enough task. His ego must be deflated. It is necessary for humanities safety." Her reply was also in their native tongue and T'Arean had no choice but to obey.

"I am not injured Lady T'Mir." Xon said using the more formal title hoping to avoid true violence_. Unlike most Vulcan's T'Mir had a nasty temper. He would not wish to be a male who roused it._

"You obeyed me and were injured when this human broke the rules of the spar. It was to be a friendly match. He will learn the price of breaking his word to a Vulcan."

Mestral winced. _T'Mir was truly angry. He almost pitied Khan. He was a top master in several forms of the ancient arts. Xon was also highly skilled however as the future heir to clan Surak T'Mir had mastered all the ancient forms and several from other worlds. As the humans would say Khan was about to have his head handed to him._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	153. Chapter 153

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**2007/12/13**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 196 Making a Buck PG (For Topic)

Maggie walked over to Golda and Prince Rashid and handed her a coffee. "This should be interesting."

"Mrs. Grayson the lady will be injured. No woman can defeat a man. Especially one so well trained."

Holly and Heather were close by and both women glared at him. T'Arean brow rose.

Heather grinned. "I thought that the Israeli's trained all their people to fight. I also heard that the Russian Army's women were as brave in defending the mother land as their male counterparts." _Heather knew full well Holly was Russian as Mestral had warned them. "Mrs. Chekhov is very strong to. While she is just a dancer she is powerful."_

Nicolas Volute Kernoffes scoffed. He tended to agree with the prince. Women needed to know their place. "They did at that Mrs. Grayson but, a woman's place is in most cases in the home tending the family."

Holly glared at her leader. Alexander stiffened and said "In most cases sir. They should tend their husbands and children. Of course sometimes they must do more like our brave comrades in arms." He did not even notice he gave himself away.

Harry Truman heard this and sighed. _So Mestral was right there was a plant. Why could it never be simple_. "I don't know I for one don't ever want to be on my ladies bad side."

The men chuckled at this.

"Hey if the lady wants to play with me I will be happy to indulge her." Khan said with a leer.

Mestral stiffened offended for T'Mir.

"Well then Mr. Khan shall you show me your worth?" T'Mir said "Though I must tell you I am bonded to a worthy mate."

Khan scoffed and T'Mir merely raised a brow. "He must be a trusting man then. To let you go away from him."

"We are never parted Mr. Khan." T'Mir replied. "He is with me always."

Khan laughed at this.

"Oh boy that was a mistake." Zephraim whispered into his wife's ear.

"Ah hun sure was."

"T'Mir just don't kill him alright. Remember carbon based blood stains so try not to spill to much." Maggie called.

"Indeed it is difficult." T'Mir said "I will not damage him…much."

The president looked at Mestral who shrugged in a very human fashion.

"I say the boy will wipe the mat with her." Nicolas Volute Kernoffes.

"Oh yeh, Well I say T'Mir will clean his clock. I betcha a $100.00 dollars." Zephraim said boldly.

The President of Russia was shocked but… he could not resist this. Betting might be a western sin but… he wanted to wipe the smug look off the American boy's face. "$1000.00"

Zephraim grinned.

Golda not to be out done said "I take that too."

The Russian nodded. The Prince who loved all forms of gambling nodded. $100,000.00 On Khan. Boy if you win I will give you 10 percent."

Soon the betting was in earnest as the two began to circle each other.

Maggie laughed and looked at Mestral who nodded. "I am in. "

"Your highness I see that bet and raise it. " Xon said. "A bargaining point."

The Prince laughed. "Done Xon. How about it Golda?"

"Agreed." She said smiling.

T'Mir ignored the betting. _She could tell it pleased the boy however. Humans were illogical money changing hands would not affect the outcome of this match in the slightest. She was going to win._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	154. Chapter 154

-1**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2007/12/13**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: Up to NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 197 Never Underestimate a Vulcan (PG-13 for Violence)

Khan grinned as he picked up a staff. He tossed it to T'Mir__"Let's try these shall we?"

T'Mir caught the staff and spun it easily in her hands.

Mestral lips turned upward. _He knew it was not just his own amusement as he felt Maggie laughing through their bond._

_Now you can see what I felt like all those months ago._

_Why T'Mir will dispatch him easily enough._

"This staff is off balance." T'Mir said "I think I will use an other weapon if you have no objections?"

"Not a one lady. What ever works for you."

T'Mir nodded and went to a case laying on the floor. She removed a pair of sticks. Each was about a meter long. "These will do." She spun them one in each hand.

Khan smiled. _He had often fought with fighting sticks with his staff this would be easier then he thought. He spun the staff and face_d _off._

T'Mir decided to play fair. She brought the sticks together and with a daft turn they became a full staff much to the shock of the audience. She spun it with ease. "Much better. Shall we play Mr. Khan?"

He charged her and learned the first lesson. That appearances could be deceptive. His staff connected with T'Mir's her small frame belied her power. She dropped low catching his and rolling to the side even as she slammed it into the ground. This action tripped him and his momentum sent him flying over her head. He landed hard on his backside.

Zephraim winced. He almost felt sorry for Khan. _He landed like that a week ago when sparing with T'Mir and it hurt like the devil._

T'Mir swung to knock his weapon away. However Khan was not so easily defeated he connected and forced her back even as he jumped up.

"Interesting move Lady." His eyes now showed grudging respect. He attacked and forced her back with speed that seemed to unrealistic for a male of his size.

T'Mir however was used to sparing with Xon and Mestral and even her brothers. _This male was not even close to their skill or power level. She easily evaded his swings while bringing her own across his back_. There was a audible crack. Khan cursed in his native language and spun to face her. He charged and her left hand slapped his face hard and he was knocked down.

His calm was gone as he realized this would not be an easy victory. He glared as he circled his opponent. He attacked aiming for her head. She brought the staff up and caught his then rolled to the left her leg landing in his mid section. As he fell her right elbow slammed into his back driving him to the ground. Khan however caught her left foot and pulled her down her head cracked against the floor. He rolled away and jumped up certain he had won. He was shocked to see T'Mir easily jump up and land on her hands her body spun around and he was kicked hard and he was pushed away. He noted T'Mir roll and catch her staff which was now in tow pieces being spun around to defend herself.

He gasped for breath and noted she was not even breathing hard. _Damn how is she doing this? She is only hitting me lightly and with an open hand. Why is she not using more force. Damn it I am getting my ass handed to me by a mere woman._

T'Mir attacked her fighting sticks hitting his chest and legs easily and lightly_. She did not wish to lose his attention. This was a lesson not time for meditation. He could reflect on her techniques in his own time not hers_.

Khan was fighting to keep her back the staff swinging wildly. _The blows felt like a sledge hammer but he knew she was pulling her hits and it angered him. She was slapping him around like a wayward child._

The on lookers were stunned to see so small a woman knocking the burly male around. Khan knocked a fighting stick away and hit T'Mir's left hand there was a pop and crack as the wrist was out of place and likely broken. She was forced to drop the last weapon which he kicked away. He glared at her. "Yield."

T'Mir brow rose as she simply said. "If you are tired you may retire from the field. This is not over just because I lost my sticks. I am well versed in unarmed combat. Please do not feel you must disarm."

Khan roared and charged her. _Damn her for mocking him._ He tossed the staff at her hoping to catch her off guard. It was not chivalry rather a calculated move to catch her off guard. It was however a mistake as she caught it set it and jumped forward and swung around on it. Her feet hitting him squarely in the chest. He was knocked away. She tossed the weapon aside and tackled him. She was tossed easily over his shoulder and she landed on her hand however she pushed the pain aside and swung low sweeping his legs out from under him. Rolling away she rose and faced him once more.

"Come this is becoming tedious." She said softly. "I thought you had some training."

Kahn charged her and she fainted to the right. Her left arm hitting his midsection stopping him cold. Slim fingers flew to his neck and in an instant he was at her feet out cold. T'Mir stepped away. "T'Arean, Mestral , Xon attend me. Zephraim I believe he may need a healer."

The leaders were stunned as T'Mir held out her hand and T'Arean caught it. They all heard a pop as the wrist was set. T'Mir never made a sound.

"This may be broken Lady." T'Arean stated. "It will have to be scanned." Her tone was clearly disapproving.

"It took you 15.2 mics T'Mir." Mestral said. _He clearly did not approve of the lesson._

"He needed a lesson and so did they." She replied in Vulcan. "Besides I needed the exercise."

Maggie rolled her eyes and was glad none of the leaders spoke Vulcan.

A doctor came to treat Khan as the bets were being settled. Heather grinned she had made 5000.00 dollars.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	155. Chapter 155

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**2007/12/13**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 198 Observations

Khan woke and shook his head. He had a major headache. He looked at T'Mir who was sitting quietly and allowing her sister to wrap her wrist.

He winced at that. _That had been poorly done on his part. He had slipped and smashed her wrist which had not been his intention no matter how it looked. She was a remarkable woman. He wondered briefly what she be like in bed. He knew he would never know as she looked at him as a petulant child. He had let his ego ruin his chances._

T'Mir heard the human's thoughts but ignored them_. She would never betray her bond-mate but if it soothed his ego to think so she had no objections._

The male world leaders were all stunned. _Even Harry Truman was rather surprised. He had known that Vulcans men were stronger then humans but not that the women were as well. He was shocked that T'Mir could ignore the pain in a smashed wrist. He was also rather shocked that Mestral had allowed her to fight._

"That was some match." he said softly.

"It was amazing she stopped his every attack. I have never seen so skilled a fighter." The minister from Japan admitted. Hiro Sulu was stunned at the casual power and control he had witnessed. He looked over at his sister who was clearly intrigued with both fighters. She gone to help Zephraim with Khan's injuries.

T'Mir rose and took the glass of water offered by Heather. She sipped it lightly. "This was interesting. I can see why you are concerned Mestral they have great potential."

Mestral nodded. "They are as we were once. However I do think that they have control where we did not. In some ways they are more mature. In others they are not. Anger can still trigger a negative response. The males egos are fragile."

"That is a logical conclusion. One I will include in our report." T'Mir agreed.

Heather chuckled at t his and was glad no one else could hear. She winked at her own husband who wondered what was so amusing.

Maggie slipped out to find some ice for both of the fighters. _So much for a friendly spar_. She thought. _Well it was amusing and that kid deserved to be taken down a notch. Maggie had_

_not liked Khan he was to intense and he was to fawning in some ways and to arrogant in others._

_She hated how he looked at women like they were simply a treat to be devoured. While some might find him charming she did not. Something about him set her teethe on edge. Her mate of course was not happy with her worries and had told her she was overreacting. Maggie knew she_

_Was not but refrained from arguing the point. Khan would five the game away soon _.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me. Sorry if the formatting is messed up it stuck and I could not fix it.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	156. Chapter 156

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**December 16, 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 199 Shock

Trip sat open mouthed. He stuttered. "You mean to tell me Mestral knew Khan and did not stop him?"

"Khan was not the one you are thinking of. Rather his father. But Mestral and the others did not interfere."

Trip looked at his mate and said. "So what do you call interference then!" He was shocked and almost angry.

T'Pol sighed. "Charles he did not know what was going to happen. They honestly did not truly interfere much."

"Oh sure. But I guess they did try to help." He replied. He sighed. "Sorry honey it is just a lot to take in ya know."

T'Pol nodded and kissed his fingers hoping to distract him. As expected he stopped fretting and pulled her close. "Well it was a long time ago. Sides we need to get some rest. It will be a long day with them ambassadors so let's get some sleep."

"Sleep thya are you sure?"

Trip began to chuckle and decided his Vulcan was getting humor more and more. Maybe there was hope for Vulcans yet.

_Don't count on it Charles. _

He laughed and pulled her to bed _They did need sleep._

_Not that badly Charles..._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	157. Chapter 157

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**2007/12/25**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 200 Peace on Earth Good will toward all men PG

The concession points that Xon demanded were not so great. _In fact they were points that the Prince would have likely given anyway. However he did not mention this. He was rather pleased with the negotiations so far. It seemed that his counter part truly did desire peace and the points she was making were valid if a little difficult to swallow. He sighed as he leaned back. He began to see the potential if they united rather then stood as adversaries. There was almost a desperate energy in the Israeli's and oddly he could understand it. Their people had almost been wiped out. Now they were building a nation so that they could survive and thrive. It was something he would do. _

"What if we agree to have an international force in Jerusalem. Make it an open city. A place where our people may all come. It is a place that has meaning for all of us. It would be foolish for us to fight over it. Many lives have been lost over the city and we are not as foolish as those who came before." Golda said "I would let you have the city if it would mean peace but I fear if I did the back lash at home would end my rule. Then the radicals would rise and peace would become a distant dream. I am fairly certain a similar result would come if you gave us the city. So perhaps a compromise would work better."

"I can offer it as a possibility Prime Minister but to be honest I am not certain the coalition would agree." The Prince explained in a rare honesty.

"Perhaps then it would be wiser to destroy the city." T'Mir said coldly. "Then there is nothing to fight over."

Both leaders looked at her in horror.

"No!" They shouted together. "It is a holy city."

"How can it be holy when you shed blood over it?" Xon asked. "Surely your Gods would find this offensive…Or do they require a blood sacrifice?"

Both leaders winced. Each looked slightly ashamed. The Prince spoke first. "Islam is a religion of peace. "

T'Mir's brow rose. "I have seen no such evidence?"

The Prince bristled.

Golda however stood up and glared. "While I don't agree with the way the thing is practiced I will say that the Muslims in the past treated our people with honor. Something many of the west did not do."

These words shocked Prince Rashid. "There is truth there. If we lived in peace before maybe we can find a way again?" For the first time he was truly considering what peace could mean.

T'Mir nodded leaving the threat out there. She sat down and so did the leaders as they hammered out a peace accord. It seemed that it might just work.

Four hours latter the two leaders looked at each other in shock. They had done it. They had found a way to make peace. They sat for a moment in stunned silence.

"Let us pray that our people can see this as a workable solution." Golda said.

"That is one Prayer I would share with you Prime Minister. Peace is to valuable to waste. Come we had best tell the world. It is worth waking up the others to tell them that we found a way. I just pray they are not to stubborn to see it." He held out his hand.

Golda gripped it. "What ever happens Your highness know that you have tried. Peace may not be so easily won but we can keep at it if this fails."

He nodded. _Knowing he would gladly try again with this woman. She was honorable and fair. Female or not he had grown to respect her. She had made several key concession. Granted it would be a phased out withdrawal but in her place he would have wanted the same. Soon his people regain their lost lands and in return they have found an ally. Yes peace was possible and he would knock heads together if need be to obtain it. "_Know I will honor this even if the others do not. I will stand with you to ensure peace. You have my word on it."

Golda nodded and smiled. "Then peace is assured sir."

Together they left to tell the world. It was 6 am on Christmas morning something both forgot as it was not key to their religions.

However the Papers read. "Peace on Earth! Good will toward all men on this Christmas day!"

TBC…

A/N: Merry Christmas and Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me. Classes start again in January so as always this will be updated as time permits.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	158. Chapter 158

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**27 December 2007**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: G to NC-17 Listed Chapter by Chapter

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 201 Realization of Christmas PG

Several Hours earlier-

Harry S. Truman had stopped believing in Miracles when he had unleashed the Atomic bomb on an unsuspecting world. Yet here was a miracle he had never thought to see. Peace or at least the potential for peace in one of the most unstable regions on Earth. The most amazing thing however was that none of the parties involved sensed the significance of the date. Everyone was to wrapped up in the negotiations to note the day that the agreement had been set. He looked at T'Mir, Mestral, Xon and T'Arean and for the first time they truly seemed alien. To them this day was simply like any other. Christmas had no significant meaning to them. He glanced at Golda and Prince Rashid and grinned then again two world leaders had missed the date as well. He sighed. Once more Mestral had pulled off a miracle. It would matter little that the others did the actual work. He had brought them in and then stepped out and let them do their magic to the American Public he would be the hero. Harry looked at the group poured them all some tea.

"I am told that you have worked our a truce which may help lay the foundations of peace. I am very happy with this and if you need any help we in the United States would be happy to provide it. You have given the world a wonderful Christmas gift."

"A Christmas gift?" Questioned the Prime Minister.

Harry smiled as he pointed to the calendar. "It is 12.30 on December 25 Prime Minister. That makes today Christmas and when the news hits it will be a great gift to many people. While I know Christmas is a Christian holiday and in America perhaps a secular one you should know it will increase the willingness of many in my government to help. No official will want to be cast in the light as the Grinch or Scouge."

"There is a significance to this Date Mr. President?" T'Mir questioned. She looked at Mestral clearly confused.

Even Prince Rashid chuckled at this. He had merely lost track of the days but he was aware of the significance of Christmas. He decided to answer as the American President was clearly speechless. "It is a holy day. A day when Christians celebrate the birth of the baby Jesus Christ. " Any doubts he had about them being truly alien was wiped out as the Vulcans looked at him blankly.

Mestral answered. "He was in many ways as Surak was. He preached of peace and love and unity. A God like figure who his people crucified."

"Who were his people?" T'Mir asked curious.

Golda blushed deeply and looked away. "He was born of the House of David. The Royal line of our kings. Christians call him the King of Kings. A spiritual leader of their religion. However when he walked among our people he was thought to be a false prophet and he was killed. It was a dark part of our past."

"His followers however 12 men spread his teaching and in time it spread across the Earth. Significant breaches have occurred and there has been much debate on his teachings." Mestral said.

"So as Surak's teaching were lost so then were this Christ's?"

"Yes, Until a man in Egypt found scrolls." Harry said. "Golda's government is translating them now."

"Interesting. If it promotes peace then it is logical we present this news today. However I am uncertain if divine intervention happened." T'Mir explained. "I would not wish anyone to think we are Gods or event their messengers."

Harry began to chuckle at this and Mestral gave him a truly annoyed look.

"If anything they will see you as Santa's elves bringing the gift of peace. It is no offence ….clear you are not of our lands and religion." Harry said with a grin.

Four brows rose and Harry began to laugh. He knew the others might not get the joke but he could not stop. It took a minute or so then the Prince grinned and began to chuckle. He raised his hands to his left ear and Golda to began to laugh. "Elves?"

"No devils" The prince said "But maybe we needed the latter to scare us before we sent our lands into the Hell of war. An angel that was peaceful and kind and merciful would not have done half as well I think. We needed our proverbial heads knocked together. Come let us tell the world of the Miracle of peace but perhaps we should keep our friends differences to ourselves for now. For one thing all our faith have in common is the fear of the devil. While we know that they are not that to many of our people are far to simple to understand."

"Agreed, Besides I would say they are angels. Just not the ones we were taught about." Golda said with a grin.

"I don't know. Michael always struck me as being a little bit of a soldier." Harry said with a grin.

The Vulcans exchanged looks.

"I will get you a copy of the Bible. You may then understand the references. I also have pictures of the humans Angels and Devils then you will understand." Mestral explained. The others merely nodded. "It was rather enlightening to see their depictions. They are one of the reasons I have allowed my hair to grow so long. Mestral's tone was ironic.

Harry Smirked.

TBC…

A/N: I have attempted to make this section seem scientific in its approach to Christmas. To see it from a Vulcan point of view. One that has no ties to the Holiday or it's religious significance. It is not intended to belittle or insult the holiday or the religions represented here. It is merely attempting a detached view of something significant and important thought the eyes of people who have never been exposed to the day. To place it in a context the Vulcans might understand.

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me. My classes of course begin again in January.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	159. Chapter 159

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: G to NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 202 Building Bridges to the Future G

Maggie smiled as she watched the town celebrate. _It was very rewarding. She had convinced Mestral and Father Wang to have this Boxing day party. While Christmas Even and Christmas were designed for family Boxing day had traditionally been for friends. While it was an English tradition it was one that Maggie thought could serve the community well. The temple gave the dinner and her family provided the feast. The idea was to draw everyone together as often as possible. Mestral was certain that it would become vital to her family in years to come for them to become seen as the towns benefactors and protectors. Mestral was naturally a leader and since he was attempting to form his new clan every effort had to be made. The temple had embraced him with ease. Clans were a natural part of life in China. However America had become disconnected to this style of living. This type of gathering helped bind people together and made them more then just a town of strangers it helped make them into family. Family was the key to their survival. Yes this party was an other bond to draw the humans together as a clan. She smiled as she considered she was not always thinking of herself as human any more. That was clearly a stray thought from her mate._

Father Wang poured an other bowl of rich thick vegetable soup. He smiled as the young man took the bowl. _He was clearly very hungry but to proud to seek help. However today he would accept the food as it was part of the town's celebration. Maggie and Mestral's plan was drawing many people in and closer. He would offer this stray a bed and a job. They would need strong hands in the gardens. _

_The soup smelled good. _Jonathan Rand was hungry. _It had been a long time since he had a decent meal. He had heard that Carbon Creek had lots of well paying jobs. That all you needed was a willingness to work hard and show loyalty to the town. Well he could do that. He was only 16 but he was big for his age. He knew he could do almost any work. While he might not be able to get into the mines he heard that the monks often hired teens to help on their farm_. He could do that. _After all he had grown up in Iowa. The fire that had killed his family and destroyed his life could not take away his skills as a farmer. He had been trained to farm since he could walk. It might not be his first choice but it would do. Today however he eat his fill and listen. Maybe he could find a way to get that needed job. He only had a dollar in his pocket and it would not but much. "_Thank you sir. This smells good." He took the roll that was offered and a glass of grape juice. He felt his stomach growl. He moved away and sat down near the fire. He was cold and he was going to stay warm as long as he could. _Maybe he could hide in the barn. That way he be warmer tonight._

_Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

"Why do you feed so many strangers?" Alexander asked Mestral.

"They are hungry.' Came the reply. "I have food they do not. Who would not feed them?" He was clearly confused at Alex' comment. He looked over at his countries leader. Clearly wishing him to see the Americans as more then power hungry people.

Nicola scoffed. "If you paid them enough they would not be in rags and they would be well feed. Feeding a man once a year is hardly a fair thing. Now they feel they owe you something. He is just a boy and he is half starved. You Americans treat your children so well."

Jack heard that and growled. "I am ain''t no boy. And for the record you commie bastard. I don't take charity. I may not have a home or a family now but I can take care of me self. I just got here to this here town. Them Grayson's they don't know me from Adam but they offered me dinner tonight. I were n't going take it but it is Christmas time and I am hungry. So I took it. You ain't got no call to be so harsh with them. Me I want a job and then I can be taken care of me self again." In his anger his carefully learned proper language fell away leaving the country boy he was clear to all.

"Something tells me you think this is a key to your American Dream." The Russian said scoffing.

"It is. Everyone knows a man can raise his…himself up. My granddad did that. He and my dad worked a farm one granddad bought. If in the fire…. Well it was a nice farm. We had over 1500 acres. Next to the Kirk's it was the biggest on the county. If I was not a kid it be mine. I just did not stay in that orphanage. The Kirk's they rent it now. Maybe they will get it. I hope so. Sam sell it back to me latter. I know the county will keep it in trust or sell it to them Kirks."

"They stole your land and you defend them?" The Russian said with a mocking smile. "You are a fool young man."

Jack stiffened and glared. "Maybe but it don't matter now. I will do what I have to."

Father Wang came over to help defuse the situation. "We have need of skilled workers. There is no shame in being trained to tend mother earth."

Jack looked at him relief clearly showing. "I work hard sir. I like farming but the county said I was to young to keep the place alone."

"Well then you will just have to stay here until you are of age. Come now eat your soup before it grows cold." Father Wang said.

Jack smiled and moved off. He let the priest take him to a table with several young people.

Mestral came over to the Russian leader. "Your political stance is that all are equal and that all share in the bounty of the land and their labors. It is a reasonable goal. However it remains true that the oversight of these goals is also needed. It is not logical that everyone participate in the daily decisions that run their lives. In many ways it is an overly simple view point. If power is held in one place alone it can easily become corrupted. That is one reason why I believe democracy in the western form is superior. It limit's the time the top official may lead. Eight years in office is enough time to affect change but not so much to alter the basic ideals of freedom. New leaders rise often. I have not seen a similar pattern in the Soviet Union. You may think I am being condescending to my people. However soon they will come to see that this is a wise way. They will always have what they need. If they desire more they can work to achieve it. I pay fair wages and provide housing to those in need and free medical and education. There is actually no need for them to even maintain a public school system if they do not wish it. However it will be their choice on where their children go. Is this not the communal living your people strive for?"

Nicola glared at Mestral hating he was in some ways right. "You act like Royalty. They all defer to you."

Xon listened in and answered for his friend. "He is Royal Prime Minister. He is form one of our oldest houses. Yet he chooses to serve here far away from his homeland. A place he will never again see. He gives all he is to his bond-mate and her people. What more is a leader to do then this?"

"Give their wealth to the people."

"And this would help them how? If they do not know how to manage such resources? No for the moment at least this way is better for all. In time I may alter my choices but for now this way helps the most people. My people have a voice and I listen to them in my businesses and here in town. I do not force anyone to accept my help but it is there if they need it." Mestral explained. "I would do the same for my people at home."

"You abandoned them." Nichola said.

Mestral looked away. "My homeland is a harsh and unforgiving place. It would not be a suitable environment for my lady wife. Returning alone is not acceptable. So, I remain here and My sister gains all I had there. She is well trained and a good leader. In many ways far more suited to the task of leading my people then I was. She is a bonded to a man of the land a he will see that the Clan prospers and grows. Marel and her mate have three children so the line is secure. I leave it in good hands and have no concerns for my people's well being. I only ever lead the clan because of an outdated custom. It never was my intention to interfere with the natural order of succession. My not being there will bring my clan back into balance with the others as it should have been. No this is far better for my people. Does she need support my brother is there. He to has no desire to rule. He is a healer and knows well that the balance must be returned for the sake of the clan."

"You ran away." The Russian leader said with a grin.

Mestral looked him straight in the eyes and his smile faded.

"No, I died." With that he turned and walked away. Leaving a stunned world leader staring at his back.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	160. Chapter 160

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: G to NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 203 ****Death is a gift**

What does he mean he died" Nicola said.

"It is exactly as he has said. Mestral chi Malek chi Skon Chi Solar is dead to his people. Logically is he still lived it would be expected that at some point he or his heir would return to our people. When he chose to remain here and bond with the hu- Margret he had to leave his life behind. He had no bond-mate or child but, had he not been assumed dead he could not remain here." Xon explained. "He is of a Royal house second only to one other. He choose to served the people here and his own by remaining here. What he did was best for all of us yet it means to his family and clan he is dead."

Maggie was stunned as she heard this. _While she knew Mestral had chosen to stay with here she never considered what he had given _up.

"So Mestral is a Czar or King then?" Nicola said shocked that any king would give up his privileged place.

"In your terms he would be more of a royal prince." Xon explained. "His family has lead by example for many years. They are not rulers more like servants to the people. A true leader serves and does not demand others serve them. The more you have the more you must serve." Xon said.

"This is an interesting point of view." The Russian said.

"It is not a point of view it is what is. Tradition places the care of the clan on those most capable of leading. Traditionally certain families are best suited to lead. They are raised to serve and in serving lead our people to greater heights and peace." T'Mir said. "Leadership is a sacred duty a calling to those who have been blessed with knowledge and the resources to help others."

"So who leads you Lady T'Mir?" Nicola asked. His eyes narrowed as if he had suddenly realized something significant. "Or is it that you are the leader."

T'Mir stiffened for a moment then answered with care. "I have the honor of leading a few at the moment among them Lord Xon and Lady T'Arean. However that role is more in the nature of a position due to our occupations."

"Somehow I do not believe you." The Russian said smiling "However your secret is safe with me. Somehow I do not think you would choose to die to serve your people."

"That is most kind." T'Mir said ironically. "If it served them I would give my life without a second thought even to the true death."

The Russian leader was stunned having no answer to that. _He drifted away uncertain he had won the argument. The more he watched these strangers the more confused he became. They were clearly not American but, they were clearly influencing policy. Who were they and what would this mean for his nation and the world? How could anyone casually accept that their death could be a gift to their peoples. He did not understand such self sacrifice. Such a thing was outside his understanding._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	161. Chapter 161

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**January 6, 2008, 11:59 AM**

Rating: G to NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 204 ****Possibilities PG**

Khan had listened to the discussion and carefully considered all that was said. _While he had lost the fight to T'Mir and his ego was bruised he realized he had beaten Xon. This action had angered T'Mir who clearly was the leader of the group. The others might not comprehend that a woman could rule so powerful of men but Khan did. As he watched the dynamic now he saw what he had missed earlier. T'Mir was clearly the leader of the group. While she had allowed the fight clearly she did not approve and the fact that he had bent the rules to win had angered her. She had then taken his on to show that she could and would protect her subjects. This was something Khan deeply respected. He found he liked these people. They were decent and honorable and truly wanted to help this community. Khan knew that Carbon Creek had been a poor area before the arrival of Mestral. Now however because of his influence the economy was surging and the standard of living for the average person was rising drastically. One of the first things Mestral had done was institute sweeping safety reforms in the mines he owned. This had stopped the almost routine accidents and increased productivity. His ideas and techniques were spreading across the industry and he was rapidly becoming a folk hero to all miners. Then there was the temple and the school. Here the children of the working class were getting an education to rival or exceed that of the most elite in the country. Khan smiled. Yes this was the way to go. Change the world one community at a time. Show that one was superior and lead from that powerbase. He might have underestimated his foes but he was not so foolish as not to learn from it. He smiled at his friend and decided to take these lessons back with him. His mind was forever changed about females as well. He now knew that they could be as ruthless and strong as a man and this would be most useful. He smiled as he considered what he would teach his many women. Yes they would be useful in far more ways then he had first thought of._

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Harold Green smiled as he walked hand in hand with his wife. This two weeks of leave time had been wonderful. He smiled as he thought of how his life had changed in the past months. At first he had been angry and resentful that the only way to save his career had been to marry. Now however he was glad he been forced. He smiled at his wife and lead her to a small intimate restaurant. They were lead to a private table and he ordered some drinks. Tea for Helen and a soda for himself. He was still amazed that this woman loved him. He knew deep down he had done little to deserve her devotion. He was actually slightly ashamed of how he acted before. Now however he learned his lesson. He was in love and realized what a rare gem he gotten. While he might never be a perfect husband he was not going to keep being the selfish bastard he had been either. He held her hand and kissed her fingers. He smiled as she blushed a deep shade of red. Harold grinned at this happy for the first time in years.

"Honey please we are in public." She said softly.

Harold grinned she was ever the lady. "But baby you are my wife. My bride and A man is entitled to kiss his bride."

Once more she blushed. He grinned and reached into his pocket. He removed a small box. "Honey this is for you. I found it today. Now I know I am a fool." he placed his fingers over her lips to silence her. "I was a fool not to see how lucky I was. But I want that to change. So this is to prove I mean it. I looked all over for this. Now I know you are special and maybe you deserve more then this but I thought you would like it." He opened the box and inside was a matching set of jewelry.

Helen's eyes grew wide at the sight. She looked up at her husband and realized he must have spent a fortune. "But how…"

"Here try it on." He rose and placed a perfectly formed pearl necklace around her neck and handed her the earrings. "This is why I said no jewelry. " Then he placed a pearl ring on her right hand. It was a lovely design. "You are more precious to me then these things. I am just glad you put up with me." He kissed her lips.

Helen sighed contented. _Maybe her marriage would work after all?_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Maggie watched as the various world leaders chatted_. She shook her head and once more wondered how humanity had survived so long. The match between Khan and T'Mir seemed to be a bonding experience. She noted that her Vulcan family was clearly confused. They all looked to her for answers. Well for once she was at a loss on how to explain it. It was a male thing. Something she and most women had no way of understanding. Men were at times just primitive apes._ She giggled at this thought and noted a stern look on her husbands face. It seemed he heard that. She grinned and slipped out to speak to Bess.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	162. Chapter 162

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**January 20, 2008, 2:02 PM**

**2008/1/20**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Part 205 People and Peace and New World Orders PG**

Bess smiled as she saw Maggie coming over. She moved away to speak to her.

"So it looks like Harry was right Mestral and his friends have worked an other miracle. . I think perhaps there is a real chance at peace between the Jews and Arabs."

"Careful Bess you might jinx it." Maggie said with a grin. "It would be nice. I would hate for T'Mir to have done all that work for nothing."

Bess nodded and agreed. "To bad it took T'Mir knocking that boy Khan around to make them see reason."

"Well Khan tried to hurt Xon. There is no way she would let him get away with that, I think she was angry." Maggie said softly. "It was a frightening thing to see. They can be dangerous if they lose control. However T'Mir is highly skilled and well trained. It is now clear to me why her House Rules her people."

Bess looked at her and asked. "Is she truly a leader? Royalty?"

"Yes, her forefather stopped the destruction of her people and taught them the way of peace. They have dangerous enemies which is why they are skilled warriors but ,they live for peace now. They do not lie nor do they kill unless there is no choice."

"It is amazing. I forget sometimes….."

Maggie laughed. "I know the feeling Bess believe me I do." She smiled at her friend. "I see only my husband and the one I love , However sometimes I am reminded he is so much more then that."

"I just hope this peace can grow and last." Bess said nodding.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

In Vulcan-

"Are you well T'Mir?" Mestral asked. _He was concerned because she had been forced to use violence to teach a lesson._

"I am undamaged Mestral. While the idea of violence is abhorrent the exercises was most welcome. I do believe you must watch young Khan. He is clearly far better trained then most and his ambitions are more then clear. He could well become a danger to you and your people. It may be advisable to create an alliance." T'Mir said softly. "Your I influence in this quarter may be all that prevents him from becoming dangerous to this world."

"I am concerned for he is clearly more developed then the others. I will do as you suggest. I am however uncertain if he would accept such an alliance." Mestral replied.

"One can only try." T'Mir agreed with a nod. "They have much potential. However they remind me of the Andorians."

Mestral nodded "At least they live in a more hospitable climate."

T'Mir agreed as she said. "But they do like the cold weather. One wonders if they could endure our optimal climate?"

Mestral stiffened not liking the implication until he realized T'Mir was not looking at Maggie but at her sister who was clearly enthralled with the young human male Sagan.

"He is a promising young man. However he is impetuous."

"Indeed, however he is clearly T'Arean's choice. Would you allow her to remain here with your clan?" T'Mir asked. "At lest for a time? I have an idea to help her but I must gain permission for it to be allowed. Mother is logical and she will see the value of the match but….if she does not T"Arean will need a safe haven for her mate and self."

"I would be honored Lady T'Mir. I am certain I can arrange a comfortable place for her. You know you are always welcome here." Mestral said. _He resisted smiling as he considered how nice it would be to have fellow Vulcans around at least sometimes_. _I wonder if maybe a colony here would be a good idea? _"T'Mir what if you were to establish a colony here? Given the war would it not be prudent to have a safe place for our people to go? I could purchase land and they could live on it if they choose. They could remain here or on my properties in the west. There would be no harm if they used care."

T'Mir considered this. _It was one thing to hide Mestral but more would be difficult. Then again there were many good Vulcans who were being isolated or worse yet disappearing because of the poloices of the New High Command. Her family did not approve of these actions but so far there had been no real proof. They had helped some immigrate to outer colonies. Yet even last month she had heard of an accident. One of her former professors had been killed. He had been most out spoken against the war. So he had left Vulcan but had been killed on his way to Zeta 3. The High Command had claimed it was an Andorian Attack but T'Mir knew better. "_Prepare a proposal Mestral. I will look it over. We must leave soon but if you can come up with a viable plan I will consider it."

Mestral nodded."I will have it by morning. It would be pleasant to have others here."

"If I agree then you will be in charge of this colony. Their lives will be in your hands Mestral for those who come will have no place else to go. I know why you wanted to stay. Many are growing wary of the High Commands methods. It would be those individuals that I will send to you. Many you know well."

"Indeed it is why I asked. T'Mir they need a bold hole. Earth can be that place no one would expect it and they can help here. Earth needs peaceful leaders. We can help them." Mestral said "Consider what would happen if Earth finds the stars in its current state? Humanity needs a guiding hand. One that they can not see. We have much to give them. But, I can not give all of it. If I do it will only raise suspicions."

T'Mir's brow rose. _Clearly her long time associate had been thinking about this for a while. Well it was a good plan. Who knows her clan might also one day need a safe haven. So she would pretend to look over the proposal and then find a way to implement it. After all it was a good idea._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks ,

Fire Star


	163. Chapter 163

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**January 25, 2008, 4:10 PM**

**2008-01-25**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is**

Part 206 New Aliens PG

They had returned home after the successful completion of the conference. Fort the first time in many years peace seemed at least possible if not necessarily probable.

Mistral spent the night working on his plan. He was not overly surprised to see that Maggie joined him. She kissed his cheek and he allowed it. She needed these outward displays but she had learned to keep them very private. This was just one of many comprises he could live with. He was at peace for the first time in his life and he was willing to adapt to please his mate.

"Mestral do we need to have David begin to work on documents for your friends?"

Mestral sighed at this. _No matter how he tried to explain Maggie had no real understanding of a Vulcan society. Friendship like the humans shared was very rare. It was just too emotional for most Vulcan's. However he understood that most living beings saw the world through their own. _"I believe it may be wise. Many of my former associates and perhaps even a few of my family might well desire to move here. It would of course be preferable if they could do so legally."

Maggie giggled at this.

"What is so amusing my wife?" he asked.

"Well ….I..." She began to laugh as she considered a new statement for the statue of liberty. "Give me your tired and hungry and green…" She grinned. "Well at least Lady Liberty is Green."

Mestral's brow rose. _Sometimes Maggie was so irrational. Humanity would be a challenge for his people. Perhaps it would be wise to set up the communities near their new temples? At least it would give them a quiet refuge._

"Seriously I was thinking now would be the best time. Europe and Asia are still in flux. Records are still a mess. If they come now it will be a lot easier to pretend they are from a place where all records were lost."

"That is logical, I to have been considered this aspect of the problem for my associates. Developing a background that is believable will be most important. I do believe claiming they are fleeing from China and the wars there may well be the best option. From what Father Wang has told us there still are many remote regions. It is therefore logical to assume that our people could have come from there. It might even reinforce my own background somewhat."

Maggie nodded. "Well it very good thing. I would like the boys to have others like them around. Samuel and Seth need to know and respect both sides of their heritage."

Mestral was touched by this thought. "I am honored that you believe this." He held his hand out to Maggie who came to him. She took it and was rather surprised when his fingers touched her lips in a Vulcan Kiss. She smiled tenderly at him. Pleased he understood she loved all of him even his Vulcan side.

"Please read this and tell me if you think it is logically written. I must have this proposal for T'Mir in the morning. If I need to make changes I would prefer to do it before she examines the proposal."

Maggie grinned at took his padd. She held his hand so his skill at Vulcan would be sent to her_. She was still learning to understand and read this lovely language. She needed his knowledge to be fluent. She just wished he could leave it permanently in her mind. _Maggie slowly and carefully read her husband's plans. A slow smile began to form. _It seemed he was planning for a rather large contingent to come here. That would be most enjoyable._ "We need farmers and some of seeds. I think that your people might like small tastes of home. It would make them more content. Then we could uses some technology for medicines. I mean we need to be able to treat them if they get sick. It is not like they could just run to the doctors. That has been my greatest fear for you and the boys."

"I had planned a hospital here in Carbon Creek. " Mestral said. "A Healer would be a welcome addition. Research materials and medicines would be logical however they would have to be carefully guarded."

"Mestral if the materials are written in Vulcan they should be secure enough. I mean no one else can read the language."

"True, I admit a computer or two would not be amiss." He seemed to consider it. "I shall place the request but, I am uncertain we will gain all we need. Because even getting our people here safely may well be a challenge. The High Command must never learn of this. In effect Maggie we will be taking in dissidents. Do you think Harry will be angry?"

Maggie considered this for a moment. "They will be seeking freedom. If they follow our laws I do not think there will be a problem. They will have so much to offer that I can not see any president minding the input. Mestral your people are advanced by hundreds of years he would be a fool to not accept the help. If they act as peacemakers and help us to move ahead he would be a fool to refuse. However they will need to be a part of America."

Mestral nodded at this. "I would expect this. I will add this to the proposal so all who come here understand the rules. We are not here to conquer but to advise and aid only. I do not believe it will become an issue."

Maggie nodded and smiled as she hugged him then slipped out because Samuel was calling her.

Mestral finished his proposal and headed to give it to T'Mir. _Maggie was right they would need more then just people to make this work. They needed the tools to build a stable and self sufficient colony. He would also ask for permission to develop a safe bolt hole. If they were ever discovered it could become a problem and he wanted a safe place for his family and the others. He had just the place in mind._


	164. Chapter 164

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

2008/2/8

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is**

**Part 207 Myths and Truths PG**

Charles Tucker sat up straight. He had been laying down with his head on T'Pol's lap. "OK now I am really lost here. Are you saying that more Vulcan's then just Mestral came to Earth. I mean besides your grandma and this Xon guy. That they came here on purpose and lived here? They built a colony right under the nose of the American Government and the High Command?"

"Of course. They built several colonies Charles. However they did not come here illegally. They all immigrated to America legally. Most became naturalized citizens of America, Canada or England."

"How?"

"It was very clear that an isolated area would be required for an base of operation. It had to be in an area very secure and isolated from the general public. Mestral also felt it should be in a more hospitable climate. He felt it was important that his people be given a safe place to adjust and learn about humans. To that end they found the perfect location. A Military base in New Mexico."

Trip closed his eyes. "No way. There is no possible way that …. Rosewell N.M? It was Vulcans?"

"Yes beloved it was. It was actually a devastating event. It was not an easy thing to cover up."

"Ya think." Trip said. _Even now after the world knew about aliens many were still fascinated by Rosewell. "_Care to share T"Pol?"

He looked at her his arms folded.

"Mestral wanted a safe place so if his family was ever discovered they would be able to survive. To this end he bought several thousand acres inside and around Monument National park. In the deepest most inaccessible area he built the Bold Hole. A facility that was underground and could easily house and maintain a rather significant population. Do not ask me how many because I do not know. This is considered legend. He also built a near by landing strip for our people. It was decided that the area was isolated enough and close enough to a military base that any ships that were sighted would be assumed to be Military. They were wrong. A ship bringing in four scientists all wanted by the High Command came in hot. There had been a battle and they had just managed to escape. Somehow the ship exploded but the shuttle was ejected. The shuttle managed to limp its way to Earth but was to damaged to land safely. It crashed in Rosewell N.M. There were two scientists and their children on that craft. Two were burned badly. They went into an immediate healing trance and appeared dead to the human soldiers how found them." T'Pol paused. "The others were captured. Not all of your military was aware of the program to bring them into your country. Unfortunately the injured crewmen were the only ones who spoke Standard. It took two days for the others to be able to communicate what had happened. By then the news was out. Fortunately Mestral was at his Bolt Hole and came to the base. He managed to secure the releases of the scientists."

"So the little geen men were Vulcan kids?"

"Yes, Radick was able to escape and find Mestral. His mother and father survived but it took many years for them to be normal again. They moved to the new Temple in Los Angelus."

"OK so how many Vulcans came to earth?"

" Only around 100 or so." T'Pol said "In the beginning."

"Only a hundred." Trip replied "In the beginning. Ah T'Pol how many?"

"At one point over 20,000 Vulcan human/ hybrids were on Earth." She said.

"Oh… and they are where now?" He asked.

"On starships and in our colonies. Many latter immigrated to our outer worlds. It was logical Trip." T'Pol explained. "Mamy also bonded with the Augments. Augments seemed to be able to deal with the fires better. Then they were designed lived longer as well."

"Yep, I see. So, you are sayin that a lot of our colonies. Our human colonies were really founded by Vulcans? And that the extra physical enhancements of the Khans also likely came from Vulcans."

"Yes, that is true." T'Pol said wincing.

"I need a drink. Please hand me the tea." Trip stated. He took a long drink and leaned back. _Damn…I just had to ask._

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks,

Fire Star


	165. Chapter 165

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2008/2/17**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: G to NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 210 New Perspectives. PG-13 Adult situations.**

T'Arean walked with Sagan along the river. She was nervous around such open waters but he seemed so at home here.

"I love walking here. One can hear the river and it is so peaceful and clean. In these woods it is so easy to forget about ones problems. One can feel and hear the Earth singing to you." Sagan said softly. Come there is a rock just ahead of us that is perfect for sitting on. At the bend there it opens into a small lake. The lake well more of a pond was formed when the beavers damned the river. It is good to see they are coming back."

"Coming back? What do you mean?" T'Arean asked.

Sagan blushed deeply. "Once my people almost trapped them into extinction they are lost to us.. We lost sight of the fact that they are our brothers and sisters. While it is acceptable to hunt for need we lost sight of this and sought profit. When the White man first came we were fools and blinded by the shinny trinkets and empty promises that they made. We lost sight of the gift we had been given in a rich land and bounty of the Creator. Our foolish pride cost us the land and our freedom and we damaged our brothers and sisters. Some are gone from us forever because we did not value them until it was to late."

T'Arean nodded. "My people made similar mistakes. I think from what I have learned most species do this. We do not see the value of what we have until lost."

"I am not certain if that is a comfort or a worry." Sagam said as he showed T'Arean his favorite place to rest and think. "If it is a comfort then it means maybe we can grow past our foolishness. It is a sadness because it means all species make the same mistakes with the gifts we have been given."

"Perhaps it is neither , rather a point we all share. Imperfections are what makes us seek to learn and be more." T'Arean said "I once considered entering the Temple because I could not face the prospect of our imperfections. I thought in going to a sacred place I could avoid seeing the darker sides of our nature." She paused. "This trip was to give me time to make that choice as well as to help T'Mir and Xon. I am gratified that they invited me to join them. I would have never seen such beauty had I not come here."

Sagan smiled. "Well Earth is a pretty nice place. Of course I have never been to an other world." He smiled. "I really have not been to far from here except when I was in the military. That was interesting and enlightening. I meet a lot of nice people. But, I was alone and it was a little hard. Our clan and tribe are close knit. It was difficult not to be around them."

"I have been to several of our colonies. Earth is similar to Regil 7. I liked that world. It would be a good place to build a life. I would have moved there except I had no mate. It is a small colony still building and it is not wise for an unbounded individual to go there. It is not completely isolated but it is not on most regular routes either" T'Arean explained. "My mother was considering sending me there as the leader of the colony. If I could find a worthy mate. I was bonded but he was killed in the war."

"I grieve with you." Sagan said.

T'Arean inclined her head. "He was a worthy male but I did not know him well. Perhaps we would have been content I do not know. His house however was not one I would have chosen to ally with."

"Why?"

"I do not trust them. Perhaps they just seem to calculating. It could just be my youth as I do not understand my elders choices well." T'Arean explained.

"Well at least you are young yet. You will meet someone." He frowned at that thought. "I mean you are smart and pretty and a man be a fool not to snatch you up."

"I am to old for a bond-mate. I may find a male who has lost his mate. However the prospect holds little appeal. For surly he would long for her." T'Arean said slightly sad.

"Then he would be a fool." Sagan replied without thinking. He did not even pause to consider his next actions. He pulled T'Arean into his arms and kissed her lips gently.

This action shocked T'Arean who had never been kissed. She froze for a moment uncertain what to do or how to react. She understood this was a human form of affection and support. She also knew it was a form of Sexual relations. She had seen Khan kiss Rose. The human had smiled and lead him away. It was a courting and mating ritual but she did not fully understand it. Sagan kissed her cheek then. "I am sorry that was not appropriate." He held her still as she had relaxed in his arms. "I should have asked you."

"Why?"

"Because I could not resist. Because you needed to know you are desirable and that any man be he Human or Vulcan would be a fool not to want you. It was wrong of me to not ask first and I am sorry for that but not that I kissed you." Sagan said "Only that I did not gain permission first. That was impolite."

"It was…an interesting experience. I have never been kissed….By a Human or Vulcan." T'Arean replied.

"Opps. Well then it was a stolen kiss." he smiled clearly pleased with her response. T'Arean looked at him funny not understanding.

"It is a human male thing. Nothing important." Sagan said with a wicked grin.

T'Arean's eyes narrowed. _She sensed he was hiding something. Her mind sought it out. Pleasure? He was pleased to be the first to kiss her and hold her. He liked the feel of her in his arms. _

Sagan's smiled faded a little at her glare he suddenly felt a little bit afraid.

_You should be. Because I think kissing was interesting_. _Perhaps we should explore it more. _A strong hand pulled his head to hers and soft lips captured Sagan's, He was shocked to hear T'Arean in his mind and even more at her sudden aggression. _Not that he minded. _

_This is a most pleasant activity. _She sent as her she reached into his mind to learn about kissing. _She nipped him as she saw a memory of an other girl. Clearly she was not his First. She would however be his last. He had made his interest clear and she choose in that instant. He was hers. She was not letting him go._

Sagan blushed. He opened his mouth to protest and say it was a long time ago. Only to find T'Arean did not want excuses. Her tongue found his and he was fighting her for control. _He knew he was lost as all thoughts of other women fled his mind forever. T'Arean?_

"I think we will be suited." She said breaking off the kiss. She gasped for breath and Sagan fell back against the rock pulling her on top of him.

"I … think you are right. I want you. Stay be mine." He whispered gasping for air. "I could kiss you forever."

"I can not stay." She replied. She tried to pull up but he caught her again.

"I am not letting you go. You need a mate. I need a wife it is perfect." Sagan contended. "No one will take you from me." He rose up all his eyes suddenly stern. "Perhaps I should steal you away."

This made T'Arean smile she lost control as she knew she was stronger and more agile then Sagan. However the smile was short lived as she saw he was not joking.

"An alliance might be beneficial. "She offered. I can not disappear. It would cause to much speculation. Losing Mestral to the Earth mission caused a lot of questions. We can not afford more to be asked not if he is to remain here with his family."

"What do you mean. If he is to remain. Mestral can not leave. It would destroy Maggie. They love each other. He has a family here." Sagan said suddenly concerned for his friend and mentor.

"I am not saying he has to leave. But if two Vulcans should be lost to the same place and to the same Commander questions would be raised. My sister would lose her career and my house would suffer. My mother would be devastated and she would banish T'Mir for losing me. In our case it could not be hidden so easily." T'Arean said "Mestral was bonded early on and then ill. It is logical his family and our High Command to believe T'Mir and Xon they would not believe it a second time. My sister and Xon would be blamed for negligence or worse."

"Yes, I see. I need you T'Arean. I don't want to lose you."

T'Arean laid her head against Sagn's broad chest. "You will not, you can come with us. Earth however may no longer be your home. We could visit sometimes. Come with me." She pleaded. "Be my bond-mate. We can live on Vulcan in peace. It is not a bad world."

The river flowed past them.

"It is a dessert. I don't know if I could survive in such a place with no trees or open water." He answered back. "Earth is our mother."

"All children leave their mothers at one point or an other." T'Arean replied. "What about Regil 7. It is similar to Earth and it has water and trees. It is almost like this place. The people are less controlled then those on Vulcan they do smile and laugh sometimes." T'Arean said. "I could go there and lead them. I would need a strong mate to help me."

Sagan held her close and closed his eyes his mind racing. "Let us speak to your sister and my grandmother."

T'Arean felt his conflicting emotions but felt his resolve not to be parted. It was a good sign. She touched his lips with her fingers and he was shocked at the feeling he got.

"We will find a way." He said firmly.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks,

Fire Star


	166. Chapter 166

-1**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Disclaimer: ST Enterprise and all its characters belongs to its creator Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. No infringement is intended on their copy right . This is just a humble fan fiction for the Authors own amusement to tie ups loose ends**

**A/N: Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics**

**2008/3/3**

**Part 211 Clan Alliance PG**

**T'Mir was grateful that the negotiations seemed to be baring fruit. _It was not the end merely the first step to peace. She was not naïve to believe that it would be simple or easy and new that the implied threat was enough to make the peace a possibility seem logical. Fear was a very strong motivator. Now however she had something else on her mind. She watched T'Arean as she had went off with the youth Sagan. She knew her younger sister was drawn to this human male. She was not overly surprised by this. T'Arean had always been more emotional then most. It was something she understood well as she shared that trait. However she had been fortunate to have a bond-mate who was able to share her life and emotions. Her mate was able to help her cope. Her sister was alone and needed a bond-mate. The human was clearly drawn to her and was demonstrating a need to be with her. He had been protecting her from the beginning. It was time to seek out a more formal alliance. If this world was to be her peoples future an alliance with their oldest clans was necessary_. **

**She walked to the house of the clan mother Raven. T'Mir was greeted at the door. **

"**Welcome to my home Lady T'Mir. Please come in we have much to discuss."**

**T'Mir brow rose she did not question how the elder knew she would be coming here. Instead she followed Raven inside. She accepted the glad of ice cold water that was offered. She was not surprised at this offer. It was more then clear that Raven was honoring her people's traditions.**

"**I believe that we must discuss a possible alliance of our houses. Your people have been most helpful to us in working on this peace. Mestral has suggested that this could be the beginning of a clan alliance. I find this to be a logical suggestion. Earth is going to be very important in the future and an alliance in Vulcan's best interest. Mestral founding a clan here is the beginning but ,it is no the end. More ties will be needed. As you know we will be sending more of our people here. It has become necessary." T'Mir explained.**

"**The war goes poorly for you and you wish a safe place for your people. Like ours you seek sanctuary. Your people discovered Earth and Mestral a mate here. This land is rich and has much potential. You would claim that for your own. However, unlike those who came before you , you respect life and diversity. You see that while our people have been marginalized we are still free and still hold on to our traditions. Our cultures are similar and you and your people could pass for ours. Out very isolation makes us a very good place to hide. We would benefit greatly from your knowledge and connections, so it would be a benefit for us as well. You know that your peoples skills could increase our own survival and perhaps improve our lives.**

**Then there is the fact that your sister is fascinated by my grandson. He has drawn her to him and it is clear that they are already paired. To that end it is logical to seek an alliance."**

**T'Mir was impressed. "Indeed, these are considerations. We must have a safe place. " She paused. "Our people are divided and the gap grows. A few have begun to take control of our society and we fear where they will go. While I was tasked with exploration by our High Command my true mission was to find a new world for our people. A place that was out of the way and not likely to be seen as a threat to The High Command and Vulcan. My Mother our Clan leader has been concerned for some time. These wars have no logic. Our political leaders are causing our society to polarize."**

**Raven nodded as she sipped water. She was careful with her next words. "You fear that there is an other force pulling the strings of those in power?"**

**T'Mir nodded not willing to say this out loud at first. Then she looked out a window and said softly. "Long ago my world was lush and rich like this Earth. We were foolish and warlike. This madness and desire to rule everything and everyone destroyed much of the lands. Massive desserts were formed our rich soils were depleted and millions or perhaps billions died. My forefather Surak had a vision of peace. He helped stop the wars at the cost of his own life he showed us how illogical war against a brother or sister is. The damage was done however and our world is now a harsher place. This place helps remind us of what happens when we lose control of our emotions. There was one group that refused this path. They embraced the fires of war and left Vulcan. They could not win a military victory but they would not surrender either. Instead they fled our world and began anew. This race became the Romulans and Remans. Strong and able warriors. They however have never forgotten Vulcan and wish to return. They would destroy our people. While we will fight them to live it is difficult as such actions go against the teachings of Surak. The High Command however embraces the war as a way to keep power."**

"**That has happened here on Earth as well." Raven said sadly. "You fear in wining the war you will become as the enemy is."**

"**Indeed." T'Mir responded.**

**Raven looked her straight in the eye and offered comfort. "If you fear the darkness and run it will only defeat you. What you must do is face it. Knowing it is there and a part of you will leash it. It will always be a battle but, as long as you struggle it can not win. While you may falter and even fall to your rages at times you can always choose to walk in Peace. Do not think Surak or any other man of peace ever finds it easily. You should only worry about your "humanity" when the desire to fight the darkness is gone and you accept it as normal. Then it has consumed you. As long as you struggle you are free and should not fear that side of yourself. Knowing it is there is the key to preventing it doing damage."**

"**Logically said." T'Mir looked at her crossed fingers. "I will try to leash the demons. "**

"**That T'Mir is all anyone can do. Now let us make this alliance so our respective kinsmen can help each other in the regards to peace and harmony between our people."**

**The two of them understanding each other far better now sat down to create a clan alliance that would benefit them all.**

**TBC,,,,**


	167. Chapter 167

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

2008/3/4

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

Part 212 Future Allies G

Mestral was concerned. He watched as his newest teacher seemed to be ready to lose control. Alexander was clearly not happy with the situation that was going on. Mestral noted he was watching the woman and child as they walked with the Russian Première. Clearly he was angry at the situation but uncertain how to deal with it. He walked following them holding his "Wife's Hand". Holly was clearly offering what ever support she could. The young lady was clearly concerned for her partner and uncertain what to do to offer assistance.

"Mestral you can not interfere." David Marcus said softly. "It would be unwise to tip them that you know that they are more then simple teachers."

"It matters little what his job is. He is a man who is concerned for his family. That is something all beings can share. I do not believe he is a threat to me." Mestral said.

"Mestral he is a danger to now only you but your family as well. He is a highly decorated KGB agent. The only reason we have not apprehended him is because he is a known agent. We would rather have him then an agent we might miss." David explained. Paul is concerned that this may be set up. It is clear your influence is great. It may be that they seek to influence you or discredit you in the eyes of the public. Or it could be far worse. They could seek to control you or take you and your family out of the country. While we know such a thing would not be easy it is a concern. I know that you would do most anything to protect Maggie and your family." David said softly.

"My family is safe David. Soon this safety will be increased. Many of my Kinsmen will come into this land. It will be difficult for any to harm us. The community of Carbon Creek will protect us." Mestral explained. "You see an enemy and I see a potential ally. Alexander fears that we will be a threat to his homeland. Once he knows us this fear will dissipate. It is my hope he can become a useful ally. As you have said he is a highly placed and skilled KGB agent. In such a capacity he will have made many useful contacts. Would it not be beneficial if such contacts could be drawn to our cause? " Mestral explained. "Peace appeals to all political ideologies David."

David Marcus wanted to groan. _Damned if it did not make sense. He just wished he could not agree. Even the Russians wanted peace or at least the average one did. He recalled the damage to the Russian nations after the war. Maybe Mestral was right and they were only afraid. It was something to consider._

TBC….


	168. Chapter 168

\/p>

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

2008/3/18

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: From G to NC-17

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 213 the Beauty and the Fear PG**

David Markus sighed as he watched the new biology teacher. _He still could not believe Mestral was allowing the Russian agent and his "Wife "to stay. He was amazed at his friends trusting nature. He signed and decided it was time to head back. No sense making the agent nervous. _

_Alexander looks tired. I hope he is all right. _Holly thought_. She noted the American Colonel and made a mental note to warn Alex about him. He was clearly snooping around._

_Why is this suddenly so complicated? All I want is my wife and son. All right, maybe that is not so true. I do want my son. My wife clearly does not want me. No way will she keep my son. I will not allow that. I deserve to have him with me. I have been a loyal soldier._

Alexander left them and decided he wanted his own family. His own life. While he loved his nation, he no longer had faith in the government leaders. He walked home kicking a stone trying to decide what to do. He walked up the steps and into the house and suddenly he smelt something cooking. It smelled delicious. "Holly "was clearly preparing their dinner. Suddenly his anger began to fade away. Maybe he was not so alone after all.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mestral entered his home and went to find Maggie. He found her in the library working on the books from the Tavern. She was clearly engrossed, as she did not even see him.

He watched her quietly for a moment and was content. _She who was his wife was a wondrous creature. So wise and intelligent and yet she had a child like innocence. She saw the best in all people and he was honored she had chosen him. Now however he had to ask for her help. He did not wish to take away her innocence or damage her belief in the basic humanity but there was no choice. She was the one best suited to help gain the confidence of the Russian agents._

Maggie looked up just then and smiled at Mestral. She rose and walked to his side. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him. They were alone so she could show her true feelings. "You are troubled my husband?"

"No, I just was wondering if you would like to take a walk before our children awake from their naps."

Maggie considered his request and sighed. While there was paperwork to be done, she would much rather spend time with Mestral. "It sounds nice. Where shall we walk?"

Mestral pulled away from Maggie a little and looked into her eyes. _Suddenly he could not ask for her help. She was to trusting and kind. This was his worry not hers. "_I was thinking we could go see T'Arean and Sagan. I believe that they would like your support on their match."

Maggie felt her beloved shut down the bond. _Clearly, he had changed his mind about what he had come here to ask. She sighed at this over protective nature. For the moment, she would allow him to get away with it. It was clear he had decided to protect her again. _"It seems like an interesting idea. Mestral how will they make it work though. T'Arean can not stay here on Earth."

"Indeed she can not. There is no way the High Command would believe a second accident has happened. I believe that they will be taking Sagan home with them."

Maggie started at this and pulled back. "Sagan is going to Vulcan?"

"Yes, he will be going there for the bonding and to meet T'Arean's mother. It is only proper he meet his new clan mother."

Maggie stepped back and placed her hands on her hips. "So Sagan gets to go Vulcan and meet T'Arean's family but I can not go there? Our children cannot go to Vulcan. Are you ashamed of us?"

Mestral was shocked that she might think this. "I am dead on Vulcan Maggie. That is why you are not going to meet my family. I am not ashamed of our family. I am simply keeping it safe."

"Why did you not want me to go home with you?"

Mestral pulled Maggie close "Vulcan is a harsh world Maggie. You did not like the western United States. Texas made you very uncomfortable. Vulcan is far warmer and dryer. I will not risk you in such a place." He opened the bond and let her feel his memories. The blazing sun and the hat cutting winds caused her to gasp in shock. It was as if she had been there and she was terrified of her beloved's home.

"Maggie Vulcan is a harsh world. It has its own beauty and is my home world. I do not however think you would find it a place to live in comfort. You love the outdoors and the sun my wife. On Vulcan, the winds blow often and our sun is warmer then this one. It can kill very easily even those of my people. You love to laugh and sing and grow green plants and flowers. No such items would ever grow on Vulcan. The air is thin and there is little rain. Your desserts produce far more rain then our most lush climates. I want more then anything to show you my home world beloved. Yet I would never risk you. Sagan is young, strong, and used to harsher environments. He will have to go to Vulcan for a short time but even he will not be allowed to stay, it would be far too dangerous for him or you. They will return home because they must. Then they will go to one of our outer colonies and live there. It is a world much like Earth and it will be a good place for the boy.'

"I am sorry Mestral. I do not mean to be so afraid and scared of your home. It looks very beautiful." Maggie said. She was still shaking as he held her. He smiled slightly at her brave words. 

"It is alright beloved. The Forge can cause trepidation even in a Vulcan's heart for all of its beauty. It is a beautiful place but we are wise enough to fear the danger it can be."

TBC…

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. More will come soon but due to a heavy schedule in my classes it may be a while or not between posts. I have not forgotten this one I promise but it may take a while to update. Please be patient with me.

Thanks,

Fire Star

\/p> 


	169. Chapter 169

\/p>

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**2008/3/18**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

**Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: G to NC-17**

**Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 214 Legacy PG**

President Harry Truman sat at his desk in the White House. He read could not believe he was actually going to sign this executive order. He sighed as he once more weighed the cost of signing vs. not signing. He rose and closed the file. He locked it in his desk as he left the room. _This was such an important choice. This order would change the world forever. He grabbed his coat and walked outside. He whistled and his faithful dog came bounding along. They walked out on the lawn and he looked out over Washington DC. He wondered how he could not sign. Yet if he did, he would be officially welcoming aliens into his nation and offering them a chance to become citizens. He watched people parade past the gates and noted that there were many different people. America was supposed to be a melting pot. Maybe adding Vulcan has, was no more then adding spice to a rich stew? He considered the good T'Mir and Xon and done and wondered how much more could be achieved if there were more Vulcans around. Their cool logic could prove most useful in tense emotional situations. Then there was all the good Mestral was doing. Harry did not fool himself he knew that their leaps in technology were a direct result of Mestral's assistance_. He sighed and knelt down to stroke his pet.

"Well old girl it looks like I am signing that order. After all Americans are all mutts. Maybe we need to add some pure even tempers to our family lines." 

His pet wagged her tail and licked his face. Harry chuckled. "Well I guess you agree. Come on let us go in. I am sure Bess will not be happy if you go roll in the snow."

Harry S, Truman walked back inside the White House and went to sign the most important document of his career. _One that he hoped would one day erase the other order he had signed. He still had nightmares about that one. Millions dead because ha had to find a way to end a horrible war. Maybe this order would prevent some other president from ever having to make so hard a choice. He still felt he sold his soul to stop the war. He would do anything to prevent an other from making the same sacrifice. He just prayed someday this legacy would be the one he was known for. Peace not war._

Executive Order 1953 Vulcan 

I Harry S. Truman do hereby extend the hand of friendship to the People and Citizens of Vulcan. I DO hereby recognize them as a soveorn people and acknowledge under United Nations Charter their right to be a Free and Independent Entity within their Territories of the United States. These Territories being Carbon Creek and any and all lands Purchased by Clan Grayson. They are hereby recognized as legal nations with all rights and privileges there in. Their citizens may by our mutual agreement become citizens of the United States while maintaining their connection with their home world. I do hereby acknowledge that they are extraterrestrial in nature and are not human. That full disclosure has been made to this office and we have confirmed their peaceful intentions. Their lands and homes shall be considered as their own territory per international law and all said agreements apply. These agreements bestow upon them diplomatic rights and privileges according to law. I further state that this order is to be classified and given only to other Presidents. I here by acknowledge Mestral Grayson as their duly appointed reprehensive to Earth and the United State. I hereby grant Vulcan the right to use American Airspace per our treaty.

Harry S. Truman

Harry S. Truman

President of the United States

Harry set down his pen and sighed. History would either see him as a visionary or a traitor it would all depend on if peace prevailed.

TBC…

A/N: Executive orders are used to by pass congress. However weather it is legal or not I am uncertain. Remember this is just fiction and so it ca be what the author desires.

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. 

Thanks,

Fire Star

\/p> 


	170. Chapter 170

****

By: Lisa AKA Fire Star 

2008/3/22

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

****

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy 

Archive: Selek yes if you want it. 

Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: G to NC-17

****

Return to Carbon Creek

Part 215 Hard Truths and a New Order PG

Paul carried the leather pouch to Carbon Creek per the President's orders. He had no idea what the pouch contained only that it was very important to Mestral and his family. He left his car and headed inside to meet with Maggie, Mestral and David. As he looked around he noted construction crews had already begun working. He smiled at the activity. It seemed that Mestral was keeping his word they were rebuilding everything. He noted that the square in front of the town hall was being dug up and new floors were being added below ground. Well it looked like city hall would have lots of room to grow now. Across the street the new library was going up. He smiled at this. It was going to be a building even bigger then city hall. Mestral had not been joking about making it the best in the county and perhaps the state and country. He had according to Albert already ordered over 50,000 volumes. The book seller Herb had almost passed out when he had heard the order. This made Paul grin. He really liked this assignment. He had come to care deeply for the Grayson family. He wondered how he had ever thought this would be a boring assignment. He was now guarding the most important person in America as far as the President of the United States thought. It was rather shocking to learn that he was to guard this man and his family. Paul remembered the President's orders even as he carried this case.

"Paul you are to take the contents of this case to Dr. Grayson and give it into his or Maggie's hands. Once they have read the document they will likely give a copy of it to T'Mir to take with them. It is perhaps the most important task you will ever carry out as an agent short of keeping this man and his family safe. From this day on they are your primary task. I have issued orders to that affect. I know you are concerned and rightly so but I have faith in Dr. Grayson to keep his people safe. Soon more of them will be arriving at Carbon Creek your secondary task is to recruit a protection detail for these people. You will coordinate all activities with Mathew Denison. These people are vital to the future of the United States and perhaps the world. I am hoping that they will help us build a bridge between other nations. Mestral's school will be key in this endeavor."

"Sir how may of his people will be coming to Carbon Creek?" Paul asked concern showing. Keeping track of Mestral and Maggie was difficult enough,

"I honestly do not know. However, Mestral tends to believe most will stay close at least in the first generation or so. They must get used to us poor humans. "Harry smiled at this. "I think that for the time being they will be to busy learning about America to be too much trouble."

"Ah huh, Sir you do not believe in easy tasks do you?" Paul quipped even as he knew he would do it. "Will they become Americans then?"

"Yes, that was the deal for those that first come here. They help us in return for a safe place to hide from a government that is increasingly dangerous to them. Pacifists are not always welcomed in a war like nation." Harry said.

"I know, but sir that could be a problem here to. What if that idea spreads here?" Paul asked.

Harry smiled at this. "Then all for the good. It is far better to seek peace. I know they do not like to fight Paul and I am hoping that their logic will help us avoid conflict as well. I watched Mestral he is capable of defending himself and his family. I do not believe he would do less for America. Nor do I believe his people would. They are honorable and decent. Paul in time we will revel the truth to the American people and the world." The president looked away. "Not yet, we are not ready as a nation or world just yet. We would destroy them and that would be tragic for all of us. "

"Yes, Mr. President." Paul said _uncertain, the hard truth was that despite some of his reservations president was right peace was far better for everyone. This new world would come about with care and patience. In time the world would be ready to know they had friends from the stars. In time America would be ready to learn that there were a people who at least among themselves seemed to have found a way to have 5000 years of peace. Even now Mestral sought to maintain it. They stepped away rather then risk a devastating war. It was a brave thing. Paul briefly wondered if this was the way the first Americans had justified breaking from England. In the end though Mestral and his friends had asked. They had not taken or assumed they had a right to this land despite being more then able to take it. Oddly that made Paul feel ashamed of their own past. Then again, Maybe Mestral would help them right that wrong too. He watched as the First Nations leaders seemed to be drawn to Mestral and his ideas. Maybe he would help America right that wrong too._

"Paul you and David and Matthew are Mestral's friends. This is the reason I am asking you to do this. The fact that you are Secret service gives him the best possible protection from harm. I know you can be trust to do the right thing. Try to be as patient with the new arrivals as you have been with him. Be their guides and help them become American as they can be. It is a very important task. We can learn a lot from them and they from us. It is as Mestral says IDIC. Is that not what America is supposed to be a melting pot?"

"Yes sir it is. I guess I am just a little worried. We know Mestral and I trust him. I guess it is just that they are so much more then we are in some ways. I don't want them to give us everything. Surely we should learn on our own?" Paul said.

Harry chuckled at this. "I doubt we will get more then beads my friend."

Paul looked at him strangely then laughed. "Ok I get your point sir. We are the savages this time."

"Yes, though I believe that our revered founders were as volatile as those they encountered. I just hope we learned something in the last few centuries. I hope we can mature with a little help. Besides It will be interesting to see them adapt as it will be for us to adapt to them." Harry replied.

Paul nodded and followed the President out. _He had to get back to meet with Mestral and give him the papers. Like it or not the future was upon them. It all came down to trust. Paul knew he trusted the President and more importantly he trusted Mestral so the rest was just details_.

****

TBC…


	171. Chapter 171

Part 216 Indulgence / Addictions and Pecan Pie PG 

"T'Pol you mean to tell me that an America President not only knew about Vulcan's colonizing Carbon Creek but went out of his way to ensure it had some legal protections?" Trip asked. 

"Indeed President Truman did. He as you have heard also sent a secret service agent to ensure the safety of the First Vulcan / Human family. In doing this he proved to Mestral and more importantly to my foremother T'Mir that he considered this alliance important. It paved the way for many to move to Carbon Creek."

"Wow, I still can not believe no one ever noticed." Trip said. He leaned back against the pillows. I mean they were Vulcan." 

A faint curl appeared on T'Pol's lips. "Vulcans are a very adaptable and flexible species." 

Trip had taken a sip of his tea and began to choke. T'Pol concerned came over to offer him assistance.

"What is wrong T'hayla?" "I am sorry it went down wrong. Adaptable, Flexible since when? I mean really T'Pol you have to be kidding me right?" 

T'Pol looked affronted. "I have adapted."

"Yeh… well you are exceptional." Trip replied as he realized the pit he dug for himself. "I was thinking of Soval honey. I mean no one in their right mind would call him flexible or adaptable." 

"Our father has adapted. He adopted the crew and he has taken a human bond-mate. I should suggest that shows flexibility and more adaptability then most. Besides he had to maintain the illusion of agreeing with the High Command. Consider Charles how far behind Earth might be if they had an ambassador more like V'Los was." "Maybe…but honey we thought Soval was that." Trip said. "I would think not. He is far more liberal then most. It must have taken a great deal of logical argument to get humanity to this level while keeping the High Command reassured that humanity did not pose a significant threat to our people." T'Pol suggested. 

"Why would ya have thought we were a threat. I mean we only had slow ships. Hell even Enterprise is only Warp 5 ship." Trip questioned.

T'Pol sighed deeply. Sometimes her mate was so innocent and naïve. She did not wish to disillusion him any. However he had to see what The Vulcan High Command had seen. Only then would he understand. "Charles humanity is very clever and adaptable. Your people learn quickly and have a thirst for knowledge. Your are an aggressive species even when playing sport or exploring. Of course the High Command would be wary of you. Earth has only had peace for less then 100 years as well. Your people launched a warp one ship this is true but it was build on the frame of highly deadly nuclear missile. How could there not be trepidation and concern as you advanced. Your natural curiosity could also lead to unexpected contacts and consequences. Have you not seen this for yourself?" 

"Yeh, well maybe. I suppose maybe it could be seen that way. All we want to do is explore and learn. Is that so bad?" T'Pol's expression softened. "No Charles it is a good thing. However, it had to be presented in a logical manner for the High Command to understand and not feel threatened."

"I guess that makes sense. Maybe we humans have been impatient." Trip conceded.

T'Pol's brow rose as if to say Yeh think? Trip chuckled at this. "Are we such a trial T'Pol?" 

"Yes, however you are a fascinating species and I would say a Vulcan indulgence as well as addiction. Your very curiosity and openness is intrinsic to your natures and it draws us." "Well that is us. The Pied Pipers drawing innocent Vulcans to us." he was laughing now and T'Pol glared not amused at all. "I guess we are like chocolate to you all." 

"No more like Pecan Pie. A sweet indulgence to be sampled moderately." T'Pol quipped. Trip roared with laughter at this. "So bonding is moderate?"

T'Pol said nothing to this for a second. "Yes because you are Vulcan too." This made Trip scowl.

"Ok you win that point." 


	172. Chapter 172

-1

**Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.**

**Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.**

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Authors Notes : Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

** Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

**Rating: G to NC-17**

** Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 217 A Time to…. PG**

**Tpol continued with the story-**

**All good things had to come to end. Therefore, it was with the visit from Mestral's associates from Vulcan. However, there was one last thing to do before they left.**

**Father Wong was to officiated the legal ceremony with Raven as the co- official dealing with the more spiritual tribal side.**

"**Do you Sagan FireStar Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold in sickness an d in health for as long as you both shall live."**

**Sagan Smiled at his bride. "I will."**

"**T'Arean do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health until death do you part."**

**T'Arean froze for a moment as she looked at her human mate. Swallowing hard she said "I will."**

**Sagan squeezed her hand understanding the pause. Few in the community would understand why she hesitated. It was not that she did not want to make the vow but rather she knew that in all likely hood she would out live her mate by more then 100 years. It was enough to give even a logical Vulcan pause.**

"**Then by the power invested in me by Carbon Creek and the state of Pensylvaina I pronounce you man and wife Sagan you may kiss your bride."**

**  
Sagan grinned and placed a kiss on her lips lightly. His fingers joined his wife's and he smiled. "I love you and will be there for you until my last breathe." His voice was soft for her ears only." It is alright T'Arean we will have many years together."**

"**I will be there with you for as long as you have that breathe and beyond." She said back.**

**T'Pol continued the story- **

"**The couple faced the gathered members of Sagan's tribe and their respective families. The marriage began an alliance that would allow human / Vulcan children to return to the stars in do time. "**

"**So you are saying that when Sagan married T'Arean a clan alliance was formed between Sagan family and the Clan of Surak? How did this make an alliance with Mestral's people? I mean the FireStar's were not a part of his clan were they? I mean they had their own clans right?"**

"**In a way you are correct Charles. However, Maggie's Family had long ago formed an alliance with Sagan's people. Therefore the was a connection. It was decided that to create a unified front Sagan would be adopted into Mestral's clan. His Foremother saw the wisdom of creating this connection as Mestral would be staying on Earth. She accepted the adoption while still allowing Sagan to be a part of her clan. It was not something that was done often. But the need for Mestral to be able to speak for the first nations was paramount. The alliance was formed because it was decided that it was best to be one people. To further protect Mestral his adoption into those clans meant he was protected by FireStar's status. It would have been something like how a Knight in England would send a son to foster in an other house. An alliance was adopted and a family connection made as the young Knight would grow close to his foster parents. Of course neither Sagan or Mestral had to be fostered but the idea is the same." **

"**I am not sure I get it but, if it made a connection then it was a good thing right?" Trip asked.**

"**Yes it was a great move but the leaders. From the day of Sagan's marriage there was an alliance. Of course they still had to do the formal Vulcan ceremony but, Sagan felt it was important that there be a legal American record of his marriage. He thought that they might one day wish to return and he wanted no problems with this union." T'Pol said.**

"**Looks like we are not the only ones who had to have more then one ceremony." Trip said with a grin.**

"**Yes this is true. It seems bonding with a human has always been complicated." T'Pol stated. Her brow arched in clear amusement.**

**Trip chuckled and said. "Ok fair enough. But what happened then?"**

**T'Pol sighed and continued-**

"**All good things end. Even visits. It was now past the time for the scouting mission to move on. T"Mir was saddened to leave her friend and even Xon seemed to be hesitant to leave. Mestral's life was now firmly on Earth and their lives were not. As before they had to go and keep this secret. "**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Two days latter-**

"**Mestral we will do our best to return on an other mission.Logically however it may well be many years before that can happen." T'Mir said.**

"**I am most grateful you managed to return at all. I have great hope for the future now." Mestral said. "Your assistance and our new plans for the future mean that we can perhaps prevent Earth from following Vulcan's destructive path."**

"**It will not be so simple. They are not test subjects with controls," Xon warned. "While I concede that the humans are not as primitive as we first believed they are still just as emotional."**

"**They are emotional but as I said when we first came to Earth they are compassionate. This emotion is one that I believe even Vulcans might learn to cultivate. I have learned much from these people and they are far more then test subjects now." Mestral explained. "Most of the ones here in Carbon Creek are my family, My Clan. With Sagan's Marriage so much more is now possible."**

"**Yes this alliance shall be most beneficial for our people. We gained a safe haven for our dissidents and you will gain colonists to help you. It will take much Work Mestral. Are you certain that you still want the others to come here? Most are outspoken and difficult. Often emotional and short sighted." T'Mir warned.**

**Mestral resisted smiling. "Then they shall fit right in with the humans. I do not believe totally logical Vulcans would make a success here. We will need those who can as Zephaim would say "Think outside the box", We will find a way to work it out. Besides survival is a very strong motivator. "**

"**Indeed it is very powerful. We must leave now. We have already stayed far longer then we should have." Xon said. "I must also admit that I miss my mate and son. I am certain that Soval will soon be walking. I would not wish to miss his first steps."**

"**I am certain it will be a wonderful sight to see. Maybe you can take a vid of it. Then when you come back we can see it." Maggie said with a smile.**

**Xon nodded. "That would be agreeable. Sadly by the time we may return Soval will be entering primary school."**

**Maggie nodded. "Well we would still like to see pictures. Xon it has been very nice to meet you and T'Mir once more. We do hope that if it is possible you Return to Carbon Creek. I know you will always be welcome here." **

**Xon swallowed hard. He was forced to hieghten his controls. _He could see why Mestral was so drawn to this human. She was kind and loving. Her genuine affection for them was unexpected. She treated them all like family. Even within the clan such warmth was rare. _**

"**Our visit has been most rewarding T'Sia." He said formally. "I find I would indeed like to Return to Carbon Creek one day. Perhaps my son will visit this world."**

**Maggie grinned at this. "So you think he would be up to dealing with illogical humans?"**

**Caught off guard by this comment Xon blushed deeply. "I do not believe that your race would cause him much difficulty. I am certain he could adapt. I was wrong to think that human / Vulcan relations could never have positive outcome."**

"**Do not worry so Xon. One thing we humans have is a sense of humor. It sees us through many things. Given what you first observed of our people it is amazing you did not run away screaming for fear of us. Humanity still has a lot of growing up to do. We will make mistakes along the way. I do think we will learn from them and with the help of our friends and allies we will one day be wise enough to take our place among the stars. Who knows maybe Soval will one day be an ambassador."**

"**That would be a most worthy profession." Xon said _even as he wondered if Humanity could advance so far in so little time?_**


	173. Chapter 173

-1Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy

Authors Notes : Archive: Selek yes if you want it.

Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.

Rating: G to NC-17

Return to Carbon Creek

Part 218

Several Weeks Latter-

Charles S. Tucker grinned as he and T'Pol beamed existed the bus. They walked up to the gated community and took out their id. This TYD was a good excuse to explore. Charles still could not believe that they were heading to the home place for this TYD. Then again it made sense in a way. Carbon Creek was one of the leading research centers on Earth.

"I can hardly wait to introduce you to my Nana." Charles said with a grin. "I am sure she will like you a lot. I am surprised you did not meet her on your visit here?"

T'Pol brow rose. "I did meet her."

"What? You never said." Trip said with a shocked look.

"At the time I did not realize the relationship."

"Her last name is Tucker." Trip said a little indignant.

"Indeed it is Charles but I am certain that Commander T'Pol did not notice the family resembles. I do believe that you are far more emotional then grandmother is." Charles S. Tucker II said. "Come on in you two we are holding dinner."

"Pop, We gota report to the commander of the base." Trip said he grinned as he was hugged by his father.

"Do not concern yourself Captain Pike won't care. He will be joining us for dinner with his wife Dr. Jean Marcus. Come in Commander it is good you have returned to Carbon Creek. Soval will be joining us latter on. He was held up at Star Fleet HQ. T'Ali is here from Altair 7. She brought the star maps you asked for."

"Star maps? I thought we had Vulcan charts?" Trip asked.

"We do have the ones from the High Command however these are not maps shared with them." T'Pol answered. "These maps are areas not fully explored by the High command that the colony has investigated."

Trip looked at her incredulously but said nothing. _Vulcans do not lie?_

"We do not, not telling is not lying thayla." She said softly.

Trip chuckled at this but simply followed his family into the compound. For the first time in his life he really looked at the Home Place. Until now he had never really understood why it was so well protected. Then again it was far more then a simple Star Fleet research center. He chuckled as he considered how much his family had pulled over on the High Command.


	174. Chapter 174

-1

**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Sunday, April 27, 2008**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

** Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: G to NC-17

** Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 219 Partings are sorrowful PG**

Khan returned to the clinic. He was recharged and refreshed. His visit to Carbon Creek had proved to be most enlightening. He was strangely drawn to the people there. While he knew he could not stay he had created ties there? The young woman he had become attacted to had come to him once more last night. He smiled as he considered her news.

"Khan I thought you would like to know. I am pregnant. "

He grinned as he remembered picking her up and spinning her around. "I love you." He had said. Oddly in that moment he did.

She had merely laughed and said, "In your own way perhaps you do. Nevertheless, Khan we both know you cannot and will not stay. "For a moment she had appeared almost sad at this. "I meant what I said you might come back whenever you wish. I will not keep you from the baby. I enjoyed our time together and if you wish to return maybe, we can have more. I know you are not a forever type."

Khan had shocked them both then. "I love you Dawn. Maybe you are right and maybe it is not the forever kind. Yet my feeling for you will always be tender. Please do not diminish them because I have to go away. I would take you with me but given my life, it could be dangerous for you and our child. I want to know that at least some of my children are safe. I have plans Dawn and if those who are helping me knew I cared for you then you would be in danger. It is far safer they think this was just a fling. I know it is cruel-"

Her fingers covered his lips. "We made a deal Khan. I will abide by it. I am safe here. The clan protects me and so now do the Graysons. I have a feeling that this is the best place for me. Come back when you can. I will be here as will your child. Remember you promised me a dozen children."

He chuckled. "I will come back. I have been invited to help Dr. Grayson this time next year."

Dawn smiled. "Then you may see your child. We could perhaps begin an other as well. You see this can work. I do have one request."

He looked at her sharply.

"Peomise me you will be honest with Mestral and his family. They are my best protection and I would not wish them hurt. They have done much for my people. Because of Mestral, our child will have opportunities few will ever have. His schools and clinic is the best there is. Please make an alliance with him."

Khan considered this with care. "I will consider it. Perhaps we can bond our child to one of his. "

Dawn smiled. "I like that idea. While I am, only a minoor clanswoman this would also create one more tie between their people and ours. Good that could work. Provided we have the right gender in a child."

Khan laughed. "You said 12 so surely there will be a mix. Besides and alliance is in my best interests. I to want to found a family and clan. Mestral will understand this. Perhaps our goals will not be so different. I to want peace on Earth."

Dawn laughed and kissed him. "We can do this Khan. Now go back to your other people. I would not wish them to come and drag you home."

He chuckled and pulled away. "I see you when I can." He kissed her lightly and walked away never looking back.

Dawn watched him and fought her tears. _She had never intended to fall in love. However, her pride demanded she keep her word. Besides, she did not intend to allow her children to be placed at risk._

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry Truman was sad to see his new friends leave. He had grown to respect T'Mir, Xon and even T'Arean. The world would never know of the service that they had really done. They had froced to warning peoples to consider changing their outlook. He would miss the games of chess that made him thing and the indepth talks. He grown to deeply respect Mestral and meeting his associates had only deepened his respect for the culture that had produced him. Harry began to see Peace as the only logical way to go head and advance. To this end, he was less willing to fight wars. Perhaps containing ones rivals would be enough? Fighting to prove ones superiority was a waste of life, land and resources. Peace was the only way humanity could ever hope to find the stars. He knew deep in his heart that there were things that his new acquaintances were not telling him. That there were wars like races out there. He also knew that to face such beings earth would have to be a unitied front. He prayed that they would find that place of peace for all of their childrens sake.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mestral and Maggie watched the ship rise up and leave Earth. Maggie held on to her husband's hand. _She knew he was sad. For his entire claim about not having emotion, he had felt joy at seeing his associates again. Now they had to go back to their lives and prepare a place for those refugess that would soon be arriving. Maggie smiled as she hoped there are women with children. The boys could use playmates that were Vulcan as well as human. Theor future was here on Earth but that did not mean that they could not pave the way for their children to be able to reach out and reclaim the stars. Perhaps Earth and Altair 7 could lead the way to democracy on Vulcan._

Mestral's brow rose at this tought. _It never occurred to him that Maggie and her people might have something to offer his. Democracy had a strange appeal. He sighed and decided he would explore this concept more. After all, he wanted his people to feel free here on Earth and in America. While it was essential some things remain hidden, it was possible to have some freedom. He did not wish to make the same mistakes as the High Command. Yes, Democracy in some form was essential. _

Maggie grinned as she caught his thoughts. _Poor Mestral, you are only now seeing how we humans can curropt logical Vulcans._

_If freedom were a form of curruption then I would say we need it. _He sent back. He turned away and led her back to their home. They had much to think about and little time to do it. For the first new colonists would be arriving in less then six earth months.


	175. Chapter 175

-1**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star **

**Monday, May 12, 2008**

Disclaimer: Star Trek in all its forms belongs to the corporations and others. No profit will be made by this fan fiction by others or me. It may not be bought or sold. This is just for our enjoyment and to tie up loose ends that drove me crazy.

Summary: This takes place after the Enterprise episode called Carbon Creek It may be considered AU as I played with the names of some of the characters. It will indirectly tie into the IDIC Series. What happened to Mestral after first contact? This is his story.

**Authors Notes: Thoughts or Telepathy **

**Archive: Selek yes if you want it. **

** Anyone else sure just let me know where it is.**

Rating: G to NC-17

** Return to Carbon Creek**

**Part 220 Shocks**

The news of peace in the Middle East shocked many people. The leaders of the Arab nations were at first enraged and then ragmatic. The offer of technical support was enough to make many reconsider war. For most of the nations needed water far more then they needed territory and the idea of turning their desserts into tropical paradises was almost too good to be true. However, for the moment they were at least considering the idea.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Across the world, Dr. Mengel watched the news and frowned. It seemed that the Vulcan had made peace possible. This could put a damper on his plans. He would wait and see what his young protegee had to report. He had no doubt that Khan would bring much needed intelligence on the Vulcan. He had to know what those pointy-eared pains in the backsides were up to. It would not due for them to suddenly decide Earth had promise. After all, they had gone to such trouble to see that the High Command was otherwise occupied with the Andorians. It would really be a shame if that war did not bear fruit. He hated Vulcans they were too intelligent and to curious. No they needed to be kept away from earth at all costs. At least until he had found a way to produce his super soldier. Then it might be interesting to see who would win a fight between them. Vulcans were strong and logical but these humans had cunning few species could match as well as a drive to survive that was amazing. His human super solders would help his people conqure the galaxy and no one would ever enslave them again. The Doctor looked up as Khan came in walking hand and hand with Elise Now that could be a problem. It would not due for Khan to love his mates. They must be interchangeable.

"What have you learned Khan." The doctor demanded.

Khan's smile faded and he became all business. "Doctor Grayson is a pacifist. I cannot see how he can be a threat. He is clearly not the leader you thought. He is creating an insular community. I do not believe he intends to continue to advice the president. He clearly feels self conscious doing so." Khan lied with a straight face. _He had done a lot of thinking on his way back and Dawn was right. Dr. Mestral Grayson was a valuable asset and ally. He would keep Dawn and his chid safe. Therefore, to that end Khan would paint him as a harmless excentric. He would not risk his handler learning the truth._

"He did not help with the peace process?"

Khan laughed at this. "No, He went to play with his rockets. Two china men helped with that. I think they were Reds."

Mengel watched him with care. However, he did not detect any deicet. Khan believed his report. _He wondered. Time would tell if the youth assessment was correct. "Alright dismissed Khan." Oh, by the way there is a guest in your quarters. _

Khan stiffened bur forced himself to play the game. "Yes sir." Khan allowed hinsef to be pulled away.

As soon as they were out of earshot.

"Khan he has found your brother and he is waiting for you in your rooms."

Khan stopped and suddenly smiled. "Good, I was worried for him. How are you?"

Elise smiled and kissed him on the cheek whispering. "I am pregnant Khan."

He grinned and kissed her soundly. "Well then let us go tell Jhan he is to be an uncle."

The two of them headed to his rooms hand in hand never seeing Karl watching them with anger in his eyes.

_He gave his word. Damn him he will not have my wife. _Karl began to plot how to eliminate his rival. _He would not let Khan keep his beloved wife she was his and Khan had his choice of women. _

The End

A/N: This is the end of the Return to Carbon Creek Arch of the story. There will be a sequel that will show how the Grayson Family grew and how they survived the Eugenics wars. Thank you to everyone who has read and given me encouragement. This work has been a labor of love for my favoirte Vulcan who found out Earth really can be home. I hope everone has enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it,

Lisa FireStar


End file.
